


Sburb Glitch FAQ

by GodsGiftToGrinds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, If You Are Playing Sburb, Read This If You Want To Live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 148,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new player to Sburb, you are likely to experience an age-old dilemna foreordained by the gaming age. Namely, to ask yourself: <i>Is this bugged, or do I just not get it?</i></p><p>Well look no further! This Sburb Glitch FAQ will tell you everything you wanted to know about Sburb and even more that you never asked for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Content and Version History


      
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++@@@@@++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@++++++++++@@@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@+++++++++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@+++++++@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@++@++++++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++++++@@++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@+++++@++@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@+++@@@@@++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@+@+++@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@+++@@+@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@+++++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@+++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@+@@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@++@@+++++@@++@+++++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@+++++@++@++++++@@++@@@@@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@++@@@@@+++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@+++@@@@@++@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@++@++@@@@@@@@@@+@+++@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+@++@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@++++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@+@@@@@++@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@+++@@@@++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@+@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++@@@@+@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@+@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@++@@@+@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@++@@+@@@++@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@++@+@@@++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@++++@@@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@+++@@@++@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@++@@@++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@+@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++++@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@+@@+@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@+@++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@++@@+@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@+@@+@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+@++@@+@@@@@@@++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++@@@@@@++@@+@@+@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+@+@@@++@@@@@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++@@@@@++@@++@+@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@+@@@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+@@@@@+@@@@+@+@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@+@@@++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++@@@++@@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@++@@+@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@+@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@+@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@+@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@+@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@@@@+@@@@+@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++@@@++@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@@@++@@@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@+@@@@@+@@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+@+@@@++@@@@@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++@@@@@++@@@+@+@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+@++@@+@@@@@@@++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++@@@@@@++@@++@+@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@+@@+@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@+@@+@@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@+@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@+@++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@+++@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@+@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@++@@@@@@@@@+++@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@@@@++@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@++@@@++@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@+++@@@@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@+++@+@@@++@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@+@@@++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@++@@@+@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@+@@@@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++@@@@+@@++@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@++@@@@+++@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@+++@@@@++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++++@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@++@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@++@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@+@+@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@++@@@@+++@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@+@@@+++@@@@@++@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@++++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@++@@+++++++++++++++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@+++++@++@++++++@@++@@@@@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@+@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@+++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@+++++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@++++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@+@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@+++@+@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@+++@@@@@++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@++@@++++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++++++++@++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@+++++++@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@@+++++++@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@+++++++++++@@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      Sburb Glitch FAQ      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    **by GodsGiftToGrinds
    version 1.18
    plz do not steal this FAQ**
     just kidding go ahead and steal it, see if i care
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Table of content   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    PREFACE
    
    
    **Blah blah blah**                                                                                                            
     ==>[Version history](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/551606)...................................................................................................[000]
    ==>[About this FAQ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/552316)....................................................................................................[01A]
    ==>[How to use this FAQ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/552316)...............................................................................................[01B]
    ==>[Credits and copyrights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/552316)............................................................................................[01C]
    ==>[A word from the author](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/552316)............................................................................................[01D]
    
    
    INTRODUCTION TO SBURB
    
    
    **Welcome to the new extreme**                                                                                                
     ==>[What you should expect from this game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/552602).............................................................................[02A]
    ==>[Player terminology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/553325)................................................................................................[03A]
    ==>[Sburb stats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/553325).......................................................................................................[03B]
    ==>Glossary.............................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[03C]
    
    
    FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS
    
    
    **Press enter to start**                                                                                                       
     ==>[Installing Sburb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/554131)..................................................................................................[04A]
    ==>[The preliminary phase of the game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/554131).................................................................................[04B]
    ==>[Within the medium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/554131).................................................................................................[04C]
    
    **Expedition**                                                                                                                
     ==>[Serious business and worst cases](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/555051) scenarios........................................................................[05A]
    ==>Grist, construction and the dwelling spire...........- OFFLINE -..................................................[05B]
    ==>[Sburb Gates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/555051).......................................................................................................[05C]
    
    **The beginning of something truly excellent**                                                                                
     ==>[Exploring your Land](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/556201)...............................................................................................[06A]
    ==>[Consort villages](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/556201)..................................................................................................[06B]
    ==>Landmarks and structures.............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[06C]
    
    **Potential verdancy**                                                                                                        
     ==>[Quests, quests, quests](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/582882)............................................................................................[07C]
    ==>[Dungeons, dungeons, dungeons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/582882)......................................................................................[07D]
    
    **The dreaming**                                                                                                              
     ==>[Dreamself mechanics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/558394)...............................................................................................[08A]
    ==>[Carapaces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/558394).........................................................................................................[08B]
    ==>[Dream moons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/558394).......................................................................................................[08C]
    
    **Basic sburb features**                                                                                                        
     ==>[Underlings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/639289)........................................................................................................[09A]
    ==>Player Commands......................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[09B]
    ==>[Fraymotifs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/639289)........................................................................................................[09C]
    ==>The Others..........................................- CORRUPTED -.................................................[09D]
    ==>Ascending............................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[09E]
    
    **A taste for adventure**                                                                                                    
     ==>[The main quest of your Land](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/627210).......................................................................................[10A]
    ==>[Exploring ruins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/627210)...................................................................................................[10B]
    ==>The Duties...........................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[11C]
    
    **The early game: Terraforming**                                                                                              
     ==>[The Knell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/561862).........................................................................................................[11A]
    ==>[The Denizen and you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/561862)...............................................................................................[11B]
    ==>[Denizen extras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/561862)....................................................................................................[11C]
    
    **The mid game: Savior of the waking world**                                                                                  
    == >Planet healer........................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[12A]
    ==>The lotus field......................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[12B]
    ==>Plague doctor........................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[12C]
    
    **The Earthsea Borealis**                                                                                                     
     ==>[What is the earthsea borealis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/870040).....................................................................................[13A]
    ==>[The heirfare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/888096)......................................................................................................[13B]
    ==>[The negastrife](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/889158)....................................................................................................[13C]
    ==>[The trial and execution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/889322)...........................................................................................[13D]
    
    **The late game: Savior of the dreaming dead**                                                                                
     ==>[The Underworld](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/613440)....................................................................................................[14A]
    ==>[Descend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/615474)...........................................................................................................[14B]
    ==>[Upward movement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/615474)...................................................................................................[14C]
    ==>[The Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/615474)........................................................................................................[14D]
    ==>Upholding the Law....................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[14E]
    
    **The Taking of the Heart**                                                                                                   
    == >Stress...............................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[15A]
    ==>Trepidation..........................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[15B]
    ==>Center of brilliance.................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[15C]
    
    **The endgame: The skaian skirmishes**                                                                                        
    == >The battlefield......................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[16A]
    ==>The reckoning........................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[16A]
    ==>The battle with the black king.......................- OFFLINE -..................................................[16B]
    ==>The games will never stop............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[16C]
    
    
    ARTICLES
    
    
    **General information**                                                                                                       
     ==> Quests and lore [[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/909927) [[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/921225) [[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/927042) [[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/956059) [[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/973810) [[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/993905)..........................................................................[17C]
    ==>[Advanced game theory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/587275)..............................................................................................[18A]
    ==>The genesis frog.....................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[19A]
    ==>Land generation algorithm............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[20A]
    ==>[Addendum: underwater lands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/567020)........................................................................................[21B]
    ==>Sburb tilesets.......................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[22A]
    ==>Major installation glitches..........................- OFFLINE -..................................................[23A]
    ==>Unwinnable games.....................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[24A]
    ==>Scratching (Reseting the game).......................- OFFLINE -..................................................[25A]
    
    **The mechanics of mythological roles**                                                                                       
     ==>[Introduction to titles and aspects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/591797)................................................................................[26A]
    ==>[Titles and values](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/603454).................................................................................................[26B]
    ==>[List of Aspects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/592734)...................................................................................................[26C]
    ==>[Paired Aspects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/594169)....................................................................................................[26D]
    ==>[Whisperings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/624233).......................................................................................................[26E]
    
    **Introduction to roleplaying**                                                                                               
     ==>[The roleplay system](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/680537)...............................................................................................[27A]
    ==>[Roleplaying and special abilities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/685789).................................................................................[27B]
    ==>[The roleplay coefficient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/698186)..........................................................................................[27C]
    ==>[Roleplay parameters part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/704653)........................................................................................[27D]
    ==>[Roleplay parameters part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/722731)........................................................................................[27E]
    ==>[Classes and fighting roles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/699495)........................................................................................[27E]
    ==>[Unbreakable Unions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/722971)................................................................................................[27F]
    ==>Roleplay and corruption..............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[27G]
    
    **Aspects**                                                                                                                   
     ==>[Introduction to miscellaneous aspect information](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/597862)..................................................................[300]
    ==>[Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/597893).............................................................................................................[30A]
    ==>[Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/597904)............................................................................................................[30B]
    ==>[Doom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/600105)..............................................................................................................[30C]
    ==>[Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/644389)............................................................................................................[30D]
    ==>[Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/680538)..............................................................................................................[30E]
    ==>[Flow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/608450)..............................................................................................................[30F]
    ==>[Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/600159).............................................................................................................[30G]
    ==>[Hope](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/705748)..............................................................................................................[30H]
    ==>[Law](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/766115)...............................................................................................................[30I]
    ==>[Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/600138)..............................................................................................................[30J]
    ==>[Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/624374).............................................................................................................[30K]
    ==>[Might](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/632134).............................................................................................................[30L]
    ==>[Mist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/632112)..............................................................................................................[30M]
    ==>[Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/634516)..............................................................................................................[30N]
    ==>[Rage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/730178)..............................................................................................................[30O]
    ==>[Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/606008)..............................................................................................................[30P]
    ==>[Rhyme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/634465).............................................................................................................[30Q]
    ==>[Sand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/680583)..............................................................................................................[30R]
    ==>[Space](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/604508).............................................................................................................[30S]
    ==>[Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/680520).............................................................................................................[30T]
    ==>Time.................................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[30U]
    ==>[Void](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/600173)..............................................................................................................[30V]
    
    **Advanced metagaming**                                                                                                       
     ==>Title interpretation [[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/1306766) [[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/1336848)......................................................................................[30C]
    
    **Alchemy**                                                                                                                   
    == >Hacking the Alchemiter...............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[31A]
    ==>Advanced alchemization...............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[31B]
    ==>Items with aspect properties.........................- OFFLINE -..................................................[31C]
    
    **Sburb features and other junk**                                                                                             
     ==>[Ebonpyres](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/564114).........................................................................................................[32A]
    ==>[Sburb game diseases](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/566731)...............................................................................................[33A]
    ==>[Sburb mental disorders](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/585147)............................................................................................[34A]
    ==>[Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/622113)...............................................................................[35A]
    ==>[The skaian magicant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/660567)...............................................................................................[36A]
    ==>Sprites and Kernelsprites............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[37A]
    ==>[Scripted NPCs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/748185).....................................................................................................[38A]
    ==>Skaian siege engines.................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[39A]
    ==>Battleships..........................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[39B]
    ==>Skaian castles.......................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[39C]
    ==>[Fraymotifs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/1011751)........................................................................................................[39D]
    
    **Sprite pendants**                                                                                                           
     ==>[Introduction to sprite pendants](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/650283)...................................................................................[40A]
    ==>[Pendant major glitches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/650736)............................................................................................[40B]
    ==>[Pendant upgrades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/652543)..................................................................................................[40C]
    ==>[Pendant miscellaneous stuff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/652550).......................................................................................[40D]
    
    **Player commands**                                                                                                           
     ==>[Introduction to player Commands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/667854)...................................................................................[41A]
    ==>List and location of player commands.................- OFFLINE -..................................................[41B]
    ==>Effects of player commands...........................- OFFLINE -..................................................[41C]
    
    **The dream kingdoms**                                                                                                        
     ==>[The Dreaming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/1172056)......................................................................................................[42A]
    ==>Acquiring dream currency.............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[42B]
    ==>List of important locations..........................- OFFLINE -..................................................[42C]
    ==>List of dream quests.................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[42D]
    
    **Guest chapters**                                                                                                         
     ==>[The skaia.net dungeon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/1268160).............................................................................................[43A]
    ==>[Self](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/1176224)..............................................................................................................[43B]
    ==>[Flesh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/925448).............................................................................................................[43C]
    ==>[Maturity quests](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/925457)...................................................................................................[43D]
    ==>[Strife Specibus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/925534)...................................................................................................[43E]
    
    **Corruption**                                                                                                                
    == >Introduction to corruption...........................- OFFLINE -..................................................[43A]
    ==>Theories on corruption...............................- OFFLINE -..................................................[43B]
    ==>Effects of corruption................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[43C]
    ==>Corruption Rampancy..................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[43D]
    ==>Dealing with infected players........................- OFFLINE -..................................................[43E]
    
    **Bestiary**                                                                                                                  
    == >Underlings...........................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[44A]
    ==>Consorts.............................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[44B]
    ==>Carapaces............................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[44C]
    ==>Mutated chess pieces.................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[44D]
    
    **Other stuff**                                                                                                           
     ==>[Links and ressources](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/672670)..............................................................................................[45A]
    ==>Recognizing a PK.....................................- OFFLINE -..................................................[46A]
    ==>[Dealing with Death part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/653764).........................................................................................[47A]
    ==>[Dealing with Death part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/653787).........................................................................................[47B]
    ==>[Dealing with Death part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/653824).........................................................................................[48C]
    ==>THE SACCHARINE DOPPLEGANGER..........................- OFFLINE -..................................................[49A]
    
                                                                                           
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [000]  Version history   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    

**Timespace stamp 97036132** origin [ ZR,8P] current version 1.01 broadcast: SBURB-ONLY  
Decided to compile all the stunts from the gamebreaking community into a big FAQ. Thanks to everybody who contributed. Big thank to Gamebro for hosting.

 **Timespace stamp 97036132** origin [ ZR,8P] current version 1.02 broadcast: SBURB-ONLY  
Added some sweet ascii art.

 **Timespace stamp 97036145** origin [ ZR,8P] current version 1.04 broadcast: SBURB-ONLY  
Yes I am aware that some chapters are corrupted. Looks like someone is hijacking the server to store weird rap in broodfester tongues. I'm trying to fix the issue.

 **Timespace stamp 97083299** origin [ AKASHIC-R,VOIDCALL] current version 1.39 broadcast: ????-ALL  
Trying something different. I think I just made it worse. We'll see.

 **Timespace stamp 97036151** origin [ ZR,8P] current version 1.04 broadcast: SBURB-ONLY  
Just for the records, I didn't do the update above. It looks like it was made by another version of me. So that means, another me got himself stuck in a doomed timeline like some kind of Sboob. Either that or I'm the one that's doomed. Yeah, nah. Not gonna happen. Okay seriously if I'm the one who's timeline-doomed then I'm going to eat my goddamn bike.

 **Note** : Yup, totally was the other me. I managed to steal some of what he posted before it got timesweeped and _holy shit_. I mean I did notice the AC readings in sessions with uneven Players were pretty consistently weird. But hell. I never though the Void Aspect was bugged enough to damage installation. We weren't sure that pre-installation was even a thing. I'm gonna do more research on these biznasty stunts.

 **Timespace stamp 97036154** origin [ ZR,8P] current version 1.08 broadcast: SBURB-ONLY  
Added theoritical information on Void effects. Trying to run some experiments on them. Added info on cracking game abstractions with the Intellibeam Laserstation and how to glitch the Sleep Rating. Fixed a ratio mistake in the alchemy section. Thinking of gathering some information on Stars effects because the Wish mechanic does some pretty weird stuff to people's AC readings. Apparently it's messing up plot charts. If you're a Player of Stars then drop me a email with the usual timetrav encryption.

 **Timespace stamp 97036157** origin [ ZR,8P] current version 1.09 broadcast: SBURB-ONLY  
Gamebro servers going down. Again.

 **Timespace stamp 97038159** origin [ 0000000000,GLORETHSERVER] current version 1.13 broadcast: FLESH-ONLY  
I think I finally fixed my shit. Big thank you to antinoblessGibsonhacker for the coding and G'lorethfzuflagh for hosting.

 **Timespace stamp 97038245** origin [ 0000000000,GLORETHSERVER] current version 1.14 broadcast: FLESH-ONLY  
Alright that last fix managed to hold for a hella long time and I'm glad you guys all supported me. In exchange, I finished writing the Imperative and Priorities extended chapters as per popular demand. Oh and I shared the big hot news on how to break into the Denizen Vault. Guesss proxy spawning wasn't debunked after all. On another note I decided changed the format of the gamebreaking articles. I changed them to just being "articles" and I added information on other Sburb features. I want to make this Gamebreaking FAQ into a Glitch FAQ, for new players. Might consider changing the title. Want to reflect the new nature of the FAQ. Something about listing or avoiding bugs. Will take suggestions.

 **Timespace stamp 97038268** origin [ 0000000000,GLORETHSERVER] current version 1.15 broadcast: FLESH-ONLY  
Lots of chapters on Imperative and Priorities are down. I reckon you should get the basic idea anyway.

 **Timespace stamp 97038145** origin [ spacewhaleserver,~athSBURBFAQ] current version 1.16 broadcast: ????-ALL  
Nyurb gu'ilg to you, G'loreth. I though you were cool. Gorthytch svulk borbly'ahth? Shruggot. How fyurb-hurt can you be? Whatever you can keep that chapter, I'm done with it yeah that's right it's too slimy and writhing to my tastes. All yours bro. Like I care about your shitty rap. As for everyone else: Don't worry guys I found a new way to host this shizzle. 

**Timespace stamp 97038273** origin [ spacewhaleserver,~ath.SBURBFAQ] current version 1.16 broadcast: ????-ALL  
Welp, the chapters are getting broadcasted out of chronological order. That is, if you can't see a bunch of them it's because they're in the future. So from your point of view they aren't written yet. I made a neat script for the Table of Content to show them as offline. Of course, this is not an issue if your internet browser supports timetrav encryption. If it doesn't, then now's your cue to drop that piece of shit and get a browser that's actually cool. Or I guess you can just wait for the missing chapters to reach your timespace stamp. Have fun with that.

 **Timespace stamp 97038294** origin [ spacewhaleserver,~athSBURBFAQ] current version 1.17 [FINAL] broadcast: ????-ALL  
Corrected a few grammar mistakes here and there, as pointed out by narcolepsicScribe. Thanks brah. Also apparently this is getting broadcasted on non-SBURB worlds? What is this I don't even.


	2. Preface


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@++++++++@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@++++++++@@+++@@++++@+++++++++@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@+++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@+++@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@+++@@++++@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@+++@@++@@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@@+++++++@@++++@@+++@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@+++++@@@@@@+++++++@@++++@@++++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@++++@@@+++@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [01A]  About this FAQ   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This document is a guide for the immersive simulation game Sburb. The objective of this FAQ is to frame together information collected by the Sburb gamebreaking community. The ultimate purpose of this FAQ is help new players avoid squandering time, worries and emotional momentum on the theoretically unclear. To help them discern when Sburb is being naturally weird from when it is performing an acrobatic bike stunt off the logical spectrum. In short, to reassure them in the face of the unusual and to warn them of mistakes that come at the price of oblivion.  
    
      
    
    For Sburb is a game which is in needs of warnings.
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [01B]  How to use this FAQ   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first thing you should notice is those fancy numbers between brackets that are chilling in the title banners. These numbers are directions to chapters. If you want to reach a chapter, simply start from the Table of Content, expand the whole FAQ and then CTRL-F the number.
    
    
    
    
    
    Secondly, you should notice that this FAQ consists of two major sections. The first is a tautological FAQ section. Yes, it will actually answer Frequently Asked Questions. Shocking development. The second section is a series of articles on the individual aspects of Sburb. This FAQ consisted of gamebreaking articles before it expanded into what you see now. Now, to explain the purpose of these two sections in more details:
    
    
    
    
    
    The FAQ section works on a need-to-know basis. As the name suggest, it's there to answer nagging questions that baffles new players. In Sburb, some things that look weird are normal and some things that look weird are indeed completely batshit glitches. The FAQ will tell you which is which. In serious cases, the answers will direct you toward the individual chapters that explain the subject in further details. Whenever you are shitting your pants, you, as the player, are invited to refer to the FAQ. It shall educate you whether something wrong happened, how badly you fucked up and how quickly you are going to die.
    
    
    
    
    
    The Article section is there for happier times. Whenever you are keeping a strict policy of clean pants, you may opt to casually browse the plethora of articles on game features, gamebreaking and other matters. These chapters are there to distract you during your lunch breaks while exploring your Land as you slowly masticate a mouthful of apocalypse, death and sorrow.
    
    
    
    
    
    Together, these two sections complete each other like a reverse matryoshka doll of self-references. This document aims to deliver all the information required to circumnavigate the ocean of bullshit that is Sburb. You'll soon notice that this game is riddled with bugs and glitches. That's what you should expect from a game coded entirely in ~ath.
    
    
    
    
    
    You are advised to begin your browsing of this document by looking up the Frequently Asked Questions. It will cover the critical points that may suddenly turn your entire session from a philosophical debate to a circus freakshow with a drunk ringmaster. The context-specific subject of the individual articles is not as pressing to be known as the answers in the FAQ. But let's be frank, you're probably going to skip the FAQ and start reading on whichever section looked cool on the Table of Content. You're probably going to skip this preface too. You are not even reading these lines, aren't you?
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [01C]  Credits and copyrights   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I've tried to keep this section up to date for so long. Well guess what. As of version 1.08, I officially *stopped caring*. Seriously I'm done. I don't have the fight in me to assign proper credits through the intricacy of entangled timelines, alternate realities and weird universe shit. I've just had a long argument with *myself* about stealing information from *myself*. Never again. I do not claim ANY information from this FAQ anymore and I will not credit *anybody*. You've been warned.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [01D]  A word from the author   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Let me drop the guillotine blade to the neck of the matter. This is not a walkthrough. This FAQ will not guide you by the hand through your magical journey of the heart. _There are no Sburb walkthroughs_. And no it's not just because of the procedural generation. This game is a huge set of gears set in motion and its purpose is for you to grow up as a person. The more you are in an hurry to grow up, the more you won't. The more you want to be told exactly how you are supposed to grow up, _the more you are missing the point_. I am not going to tell you how you _should_ play the game because nobody can figure things out for yourself. This FAQ will only explain the rules of the game and expose the parts that are broken, or _bugged_. This FAQ intends to be neutral on all grounds. Its only driving motion is a (futile) attempt to make Sburb fair.
    
    
    
    
    
     Incidentally, I draw the line whereas safety is seceded by freedom. I support walking into Sburb with an humble heart but not with humble knowledge. Sburb is best described as "a game of life" and life is not fair. You should never expect it to be fair. Many aspects of Sburb are not intuitive and neither are they safe. For this reason this FAQ includes suggestions, advices and even some session management techniques. You are free to take them or to pop your collar and ollie outy into a volcano.


	3. Introduction


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++:++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::++:++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+:::::++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::++:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++:::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::+:::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++:++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::+:+:::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+@@@@@++:++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::+::::+:::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:++++++++++::++:+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::++::+::++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@+::::+:::+++++::+++@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@+++:::::+++::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++:::::::::::+:::+::++@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@++++++:::::+:::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::::::::::+++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::+:::::::++@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++::::::+::::::::::::::::::+@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::+++++@@@@@@@@@@+++:::::::+::::::::::::::::::++:++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:+:::::::+@+++++@@@@@@@@++++::::::+:::::::::::::::+::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@+:+++++@@@@++++@@@@@@@++::::::::+:++::::::::::::::::::++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+@@@+@@@@@@+++++@@@@@++::::::::++++:++::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@++++::::::::++:::+::++:+++::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@++::::::::::+++::+++:::++++:::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++::::::::::+:::::+++++++++:::::::+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++::::::::::::::::::::::+++:::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++:::::::::::::::::::::::++::::::::+++++@@@@++++@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++::::::::::::::::::::::::+:::++::::+++++++:::::+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++::::::::::::::::::::::::::+::::::::+::::::::::+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++::::::::::::::::+:+++:::::::::::::::::::+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::+++++:::::+::::::::::+++++++++:+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::++++++++:::::::::::::::+::::::::::++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::+:::::++++++++::::::::::::::+::::::++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++::::::::::::::::+++++++:::::+:::::::::::++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::++:::::::+++++++::::++::::::::::+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::+++++::::::++++::::::::++:::::::++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++::::::+::++++:::::::+::+::::::++:::::::::+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++:::::::::++++++::::::::::::::::+::::::::+:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++:::::::++::++::::::::::::::+++:::++::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::++++:::::::::::+++++:::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++::::::::::++++:::::::++++:+::::::::::+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::+::+::::++++::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++::::::::::+::+++++++:::::::::::+:::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@++::::::::::::+++++++:::::::::::++:::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++::::::::++++++:::::::::::::::+:+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++::::::::+++:::::::::::::::::::+@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++:::::::::+::::::::::::::::::++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++:::::::::::::::::::::::+::+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++::::::::::::::::::::::+:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@++:::::::::+:::::::::+::++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++::::::::+:::+++::++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::++++::++:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++::::::+:+++++::++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++:+++++@@@@++:+++:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+@@@@@@@+::++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@++:+++:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::++::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++:+++:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [02A]  What you should expect from this game   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
      So here we are, your introduction to Sburb. This chapter shall not revel in memes by spamming the apocalypse puns that are so popular in Sburb FAQ introductions. There is something mordant about wits attempted by repetition. However still, the truth about what you should expect from Sburb has to be dropped. And it has to be dropped hard. So put on your blast-resistant shades, it's time to chaos dunk that shit and it's happening **bzzzt** now.  
    
      
    
    So, you are playing Sburb?  
    
      
    
    I won't say I'm sorry. I'm not. You're the one who is about to be sorry, because it's time for you to stop construing adventures as games that you can win or lose. These are empty words from a world bygone that used to make sense. Where you are going, you won't need them. It is a place that has fuck-all to do with the idea of victory or defeat. Because you are not going to win this. You already lost. You lost the second you got your hands on that Sburb CD and grinned like an idiot. Now you're just making one continuous mistake as you ride the I-keep-losing-forever train, off the rails, right into the endless desert of shit-not-making-sense after crashing through every obstacle of reason and common sense that you could cling unto so you could hope to pretend you knew what you were doing.  
    
      
    
    In case that wasn't clear, you are going to surf the wave of the genocide of your people, you are going to wrestle with more forced plot twists than teenage fanfiction, you are going to hurt constantly and fight constantly and move constantly and always always wonder what is even the point, at every corner you are likely to stumble into a bad end and be forgotten by all who ever cared, at every though you'll risk losing your grasp on yourself and doing somethings which can never be made alright, and in the end you are going to die. You'll notice that this FAQ will remind you often that you are going to die. One way or another, it's going to happen. Welcome to the corpse party.  
    
      
    
    So breathe through your nose, see through your eyes, listen through your ears and keep reading. It is already too late to change anything. It is a complete waste to spend any feelings on the what-could-have-been. The armageddon thing was going to happen anyway. Nothing you could do about it. So just repeat to yourself: the more I think about it the worse it will be. And then go forward. Lift your eyebrows, raise your chin, drink the light with your eyes and keep it all together into an upward movement. Even if you have to crawl on your knees, all that matters is that you do it forward. You are making this happen, and it's real, and it's now, and its not about the end line, it's about the journey, and look-a-that even the journey is just going to be total bullshit. Bet you a decaboonbuck on it, it ain't going anywhere.  
    
      
    
    But this thing which passes as your big adventure is all that you have now. You don't have anything else. It's going to grab your hand and take you for a dance whether you want it or not. So grip that hand. Don't just hold it and let these fuckers rock you like like a piece of driftwood in the storm. Squeeze your butt, conjure a feeling of hunger in your guts, expose as many teeth to the air as you can with a mighty grin, take that hand and make them dance.  
    
      
    
    They say that you only realize how much fun you were having once a game is back in the cupboard. Or they say that sometimes, it's only when it's all over that you look back and realize that you never let yourself have fun. And then something will click inside you and you'll laugh at how silly it ever was. Well I'm going to spoiler how your Sburb adventure will end. Once everything is said and done that, you will just stand there and ask yourself "is that it", waiting to be awashed by a feeling of lukewarm nostalgia that will never come. Things just happen; and there's nothing to say on the matter. As they zoom into the past, one second at the time, you will forget it all. And then you'll find yourself jumping up and down, ready to announce how in your next game you are going to rip the fabric of the universe. Again.  
    
      
    
    You are going to do this because it is what everybody does. And maybe, maybe somewhere in all this, you'll grow up. Like, when you're not busy dying.
    


	4. Basic information


    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@@@@@@@@@+;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@@@@@@#+;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@@@@#';;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@@#';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+############################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@############################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###########################@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@+'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@###############@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@';;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+'''''''''''''''''''''''''#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@+''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+'''''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###########################@@@@@##########################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+'''''''''''''''''''''''''#@@@@@+''''''''''''''''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [03A]  Player Terminology   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The topic of Sburb terminology is a battlefield which is fertile in arguments. In particular, the fabulous titles that are assigned to Players have generated a constant influx of problems. The official word for the game designation of a Sburb Player is a [ **Mythological Role** ]. However, that's just way too long to type. In the FAQ community, this term is shortened as [ **Role** ]. It may also be shortened as [ **Mythos** ] but that's usually found in very old FAQs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Roles assigned to Sburb Players consist of two parts which have vastly different meanings and rules.  The first part of the Mythological Role is addressed as the [ **Title** ] and the second part is called the [ **Aspect** ]. Both of these things together make up the Player's Role. Title and Aspect are often used as adjectives to describe things that pertain to them. For example, you have Title traits and Aspect abilities. For the sake of simplicity, many of these words are capitalized, although it is left to your discretion.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Titles and Aspects are unique to a single Player in any given Sburb session. They do not repeat themselves. For this reason, both parts of a Player's Role make up his or her identity and they each have their own properties. For example: if a player happens to be a Knight of Rage, then this player will be concerned in this FAQ by all mechanics which applies to the Knight Player and the Rage Player. The player is essentially both of these things. That player will inherit traits which pertain to a Knight Title and abilities which belong to the Rage Aspect.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The combination of both Title and Element has an importance of its own, as it dictates a Player’s specialization. If we take again the example above, a Knight of Rage would be specialized at doing Knight stuff involving Rage. The Player is bestowed power in relation to both his or her Title and Aspect. Therefore, the Player is bestowed an even greater power when doing things related to both of them at once.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Bugs which pertain to a Title or Aspect will transfer to any player which possess one of these designations. For example, if [ **Void** ] is bugged then any given Player who is a [ **Title** ] of [ **Void** ] will have that bug. Hence, there is no need to treat individually every permutation of Titles and Aspect. It is a task which would be an endeavor in masochism, given all the possible combinations. So to make it clear: you don't need to find a specialized guide for your specific role. You will find its core glitches in this FAQ. Besides, there are good odds that you will **not** find a FAQ that concerns your exact Role. Chances are, you'll never hear of a person with the same Role as yours.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Please note that Player in Sburb are visually identified by their aspect, which is represented by some sort of crude symbol which bears two thematic colors. You will find this symbol and its colors on every ruins, banners and puzzles that refer to a particular Player. Titles have no symbols or colors of their own. The symbol will also appear somewhere on the body of Players when they use their Aspect to perform a wondrous feat. Depending on how the Aspect is being manipulated, this symbol may glow on the palms, on the feet, on the back, in the eyes, and so on. The Aspect symbol is called an [ **Ideograil** ] when it is appearing on the body of Players while they channel their Aspect.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Lastly: upon becoming God Tier, it is the Player's Aspect symbol which will appear huge and bright on Skaia. But try not to stare at it. It's not good for your eyes. I had a bro who was blind for half a session because of that shit. And of course he was a Seer. What is IT with these guys and eye damage.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [03B]  Sburb stats   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Every RPG worth a damn has stats. Do you like stats? Well you're in luck. Sburb throws them at you by the bucket. Or not. The vast majority of stats in Sburb are hidden. What does that mean? You can easily see a few basic stats which are there to pretends that life is simple. And then there's the rest of the iceberg that is chilling under the water line.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In order to gauge the hidden stats, you need to employ fact-finding abilities. The Seer Player and the Sage players are the best titles for uncovering information. Alternatively, the Thief Player isn't bad at it. The Witch and Mage Players can reveal some limited stuff and the Aspects of Heart, Mind, Law and Mist are all good for scrying. Finally, you can also reveal stats at the Panoramic Imaginarium (the house of mirror) on your Dream Moon. But it's a bit freaky. I never liked the place.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Mangrit•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well we all know that one. You don't even need to install Sburb to see it. You can't see your total amount, but you are told whenever it is increased when you climb your echeladder. The mangrit stat is the stuff involved when you need to lift heavy things and put them down. It also makes you better at strifing when it increases. Who needs finesse when you can punch people's head off? Mangrit also defines the size of the stuff that you can pick up in your sylladex, so high mangrit is equally useful for item-based shenanigans.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sburb will sometimes run a check on your mangrit before proceeding with a scripted even. The game won't let you take Quests that involves moving heavy objects if you don't have the minimum mangrit required. Consorts will just shake their head and squeak something about subscribing to a gym.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As a minor detail, mangrit is directly turned into a boost to Carapace Reputation when speaking to rook-class carapaces (the huge ones). They may even invite you for a drink if they like you. _Do not accept_ , they cannot be beaten at a drink-off.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Lastly, high Mangrit increases the odds of successfully inflicting the [ **Intimidated** ] status on game constructs when flexing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **Mangrit glitches** :
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •It is well known that the Mangrit of the Player of Void is easily glitched. This can cause it to reach a value above the maximum level, and that's before the game even start. You'd think a Sburb beta tester would have noticed that kind of slip.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •If you try to scan the Mangrit of a Player of Rain, the Mangrit stat will be multiplied by the number of Dupliclones that are out there. Weird bug, it doesn't do that for other stats. It's useful to help you track the total number of clones.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Health Vial•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Another stat, or meter in this case, which is not hard to spot. It's right there above your head. Your Health Vial gets knocked? You die. Simple enough. Refilled by Vitality Gel dropped by enemies or its equivalent form that your sprite can produce infinitely. Totally cool, until your sprite dies. Spoiler? Once that happen, you'll learn to restock on vitality through special abilities and using the Song of Life player command on Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence. I hope you're good with a musical instrument.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Gel Viscosity•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The basic defense stat. Gel viscosity makes it harder for your health vial to be knocked out, which means you're less likely to die. Oh, don't get me wrong, you're probably going to die anyway. You're just going die _less often_.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Gel viscosity is one of the rare stats that automatically increases when you climb a new rung on your echeladder, though it doesn't happen often. This stat is also modified by the clothes that you wear. The Godhoodie gives a significant chunk since it's technically indestructible. It's a soft fabric though, so it won't stop your organs from getting crushed.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Keep in mind that your gel viscosity only confers protection to physical attacks, such as normal strifing or when an aspect takes its elemental form. Your fortitude to special effects, stuff like debuffs, sleep and mind control, comes from a different defensive stat called semperstand.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     •custom_stat•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A "blank" meter that adapts to whatever you fancy doing as a personal hobby. Can refer to arguments, mind games, playing tricks, anything. It's completely inconsequential. The meter has a tendency to explode when shit is off the hook. In this case, it will regenerates back at its minimum value once you stop blushing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    *Now, let's move to the important stuff that you CAN'T see without an ability scan.*
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Flummoxie•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well that's arguably the most important stat in the game. Or at least, it's the one you're guaranteed to go batshit crazy all over. Flummoxie is the Special Ability stat. The higher it is, the more you can do cool things that look like CGI, based on your Title and Aspect. Also dictates your ability to conduct your aspect through an item like a wand, a book, a lighter etc, and shoot it out. Often jokingly called taking the "wizard" path instead of upgrading your mangrit. And no, this is not magic. This is just game abstractions at work. Magic is something fake that is not real.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Scamperway•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Defines how fast you move or perform actions. Has a base value that is very hard to increase naturally.  Scamperway generally fluctuates because of ability-related bonuses. For example the Player of Time starts with slightly better scamperway and it keeps increading through the whole game. Thieves and Rogues can get a huge bonus for a short time. Muse Player gets the best scamperway bonus in the game through the passive trait [Starlight Calliope], which is so high that it's probably a glitch. It's the same passive ability that Clown Underlings get, so it was probably cranked up on Clowns and it indirectly benefited the Muse. Just as a warning: Clown Underlings are crazy fast bastards. _Even when you stop time, they look like a blur_. What is it with Sburb and overpowered clowns.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     •Brainitude•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Used for smarting and out-smarting. Important for absconding dangerous situation. Crucial for puzzle stuff.  It's always been my lowest stat. Can't say I care.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Item mastery•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    How good you are at using items. The most important stat for all kind of object-based shenanigans. Essential for the most strategic titles like Smith/Muse and Rogue/Thief.  Allows you to cast special abilities through items, which is essentially like being able to cast an ability infinitely. Though if it's overused in a short period of time, your items can overheat and explode/turn to dust so be careful.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **Item mastery glitches** :
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Item Mastery is broken on the Knight Player. The title trait [In Shining Armor] gives maxed item mastery as soon as the game starts. The Knight can abuse this by exploiting powerful items earlier than normal. This is what fuels the popular exploit of having the Player of Time do the timetravel thing and give endgame equipment to the Knight. The Knight will be able to use. it immediately. Yes, even the items that can cast abilities. Knight Players often start using special abilities through items before they even _learn_ how to use abilities the normal way.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •The Instrumastery stat is bugged and benefits weapons that are normally self-sufficient with their stats (puppetkind, robotkind).
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     •Ladpluck• or •Lasspluck•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is not a static stat but a meter, like with your Health Vial, except invisible. It stands for your mental endurance and it's what you spend to cast special abilities. Get hit on the head? It goes down, you pass out. Cast a big ability? It goes down, you pass out. It's basically how focused you are, or _in the zone_ , like some people call it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The term is gender-sensitive for some reason. For simplification, everybody just calls it [ **pluck** ].
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Using Flummoxie-based abilities will decreases your pluck until you risk to black out. If using a special ability is like water coming out of a faucet, flummoxie is the pressure of the water and pluck is the quantity. High flummoxie makes you cast bigger ability, but you need a pool of pluck to back it or you'll be out of juice pretty quickly. It's rare that people have balanced flummoxie and pluck. Some people are great casters with a tiny pool of pluck and some people can manipulate their powers all day long without being able to do anything complex.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The pluck meter fluctuates a LOT based on how you feel. Even with low stats, you can temporarily cast some crazy abilities when you're really _in the zone_.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     •c_rep_WHITE•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Carapace reputation for the white side. Porcelain people hate you when you lose your prospitian street creds. You need a lot of carapace reputation to be allowed to enter certain areas of the royal palace like the cartography room or the royal library, which is all kind of unfair because it's bugged for derse dreamers and they have no reputation requirement.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •c_rep_BLACK•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Carapace reputation for the black side. Ebony people will step on your grill if you can't derse it up. Also, Black Carapace Reputation is useful to attack the Black King by surprise at the end of the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •land_rep•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The counter for Land reputation. The game runs a lot of check on this stat during your Land adventures. Whenever it's about dungeon or quests or consort dialogs: the game wants this stat. You're gonna spend a lot of time grinding it up.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh and when it reaches high enough, your Land Familiars will have a tendency to clutter around you if you stay still for a long time. It's funky.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •sprite_value•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A weird stat which nobody understands very well. It defines your relationship with your sprite. Sorta.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    All I know is that if you messed up the necroprototype and got yourself a sprite that doesn't care about you, this value will be set at zero. That's pretty bad and can cause you to miss on getting your sprite pendant or other stuff.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This stat increases slowly as you spend time with the sprite. As this value goes up, the Sprite will hand out the Sprite Pendant, teach you the first player commands ( a song) and then leave you. So it can be seen as sort of countdown for until you lose your sprite. And yes, it's a thing that's gonna happen.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Sleep_ratio•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Defines how good your sleep is. Very context-dependent. Is your bed very soft? Do you have a snazzy pillow? DID ANYBODY DIE RECENTLY? This kind of stuff matters when it comes to having a good night of sleep. In return, this contributes to how well you are in synch with your dreamself. Being your dreamself will be a lot more clear and easy to remember if you have a good Sleep Ratio. Some people are bad sleepers with a naturally terrible Sleep Ratio. If your Sleep Ratio is too low, your dreamself may never wake up. In extreme cases, the value of the Sleep Ratio can be so low that it's negative. This wraps around and causes someone's dreamself to be permanently awake.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **Sleep glitches** :
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •This stat is duplicated in players that have two different states of relaxation for whatever reason. This leads to the double-dreamself bug.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Some people have dreamselves that are permanently awake because this stat is negative.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •If this stat is missing, your dreamself might go rogue on you. Like, it becomes sentient (and psycho) and you're into a whole lot of trouble.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Transmutancy•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    An important stat which slowly increases as you perform alchemy sessions. The higher your transmutancy level is, the more you'll be able to produce items with elemental properties. Like, they do magic thing related to your aspects. Some titles give players a starting bonus to transmutancy, especially the Witch/Mage and the Ward/Heir. Oh and for some reason, players with the Void aspect have a transmutancy level set to zero.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Semperstand•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is a stat that confers mental fortitude and resistance/immunities to special abilities. Strongly boosted by the Protector Titles, Guard and Dame, as well as the aspects of Blood and Hope. This stat is also slightly bugged(?) because it also helps "resisting" normal sleep. People with high semperstand can pretty much stay awake forever.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Pepleader•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The leadership stat. Makes people feel like doing what you suggest. There's a huge bonus to this stat for the first person to enter the session, which often end up being the designated session leader for various reasons.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **Pepleader glitches** :
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Pepleader can allow you to recruit NPCs that normally wouldn't follow you or listen to you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •With enough pepleader, you can tell underlings to get out and they'll listen to you (if you are dead serious).
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •A high Pepleader stat messes up with the Exile communication algorithm. Expect your leader to act weird from times to times.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Smovability•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your ability to use your satyride. My favorite stat. The stunts will never end.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Kismettle•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The game performs a check on Kismettle when trying to perform the kiss-revival maneuver. It's unusually high on the Prince/Bard for some reason. This stat is also supposed to have some ties with "shipping", a mysterious feature removed from the game. What the hell is shipping? Nobody knows.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •swag•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    An unused stat that used to be related to "shipping". Seems to be related to verballistamina.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •why_b•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    An unused stat that used to be related to "shipping". Seems to be found on people with an exotic look.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •HNNG•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    An unused stat that used to be related to "shipping". Seems to cause consorts to like you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Verballistamina•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A special stat related to the strength of your dialog options. Useful when you need to convince/impress NPCs. Also useful for increasing your fame through dialogs alone. You can grind up your verballistamina at the Verballistic Auditorium of your dream moon. Also it has some kind of cross-effect with the "swag" stat but not with any of the other obsolete shipping stats. Weird.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •????•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A nameless stat that keeps going up when the Player of Rage is using [Infinite Rage]. Causes the Player to be identified as a different player as soon as it's above zero. This messes up all game identification procedures. It even overrides prophecies that call a Player by name and transmaterializers security locks that are name-specific. The Player of Rage is essentially another person altogether when raging. You've been warned.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •????•
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Another stat with an invisible name. Only found on Players suffering from corruption, due to contact or indirect-contact with the Others or the Angels. The number seems completely random. You shouldn't even be scanning someone that is suffering from corruption. That's just asking for trouble. Your scan-ability might bug out or flatly get erased. It's like trying to take a picture of a ghost and your camera explodes or something.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  [03C]  Glossary   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    .......................................................- OFFLINE -...........................................................
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	5. FAQ part-1: Press enter to start


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ########: ########:: ########:: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########: ##::: ##: ########: ##::::::: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::.:::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::: ###::::: ######:: ##::: ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::: ## ##::: ##... ##: ##:: ##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##: ##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: #########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########:: ######:: ########: ####:: #######:: ##::: ##:: ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ##... ##:... ##..::. ##:: ##.... ##: ###:: ##: ##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##:::: ####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    Press Enter To Start    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Obvious stuff: This compendium will take into consideration that you are familiar with the basics of Sburb. I suggest reading tentacleTherapist's walkthrough for getting the gist of it. This first part of the FAQ will focus on more specific questions that arise when installing the game and entering the Medium. Keep a lookout for answers which bears the mentions "Critical Threat". They are flashing red for a reason.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************[04A]*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      Installing Sburb      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I dropped my Sburb disc/spilled milk on it/threw it into lava, is it gonna be ok?
    
    
    
    
    Sburb game discs are indestructible.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I loaded my SBURB CD into my game console but it's not working! Did I get a bad version? Is there a regional lockout?
    
    
    
    Only a personal computer can launch the Sburb installation. Game consoles will not do. There is no requisite for the hardware. Even an antique computer will work as long as it can read the disc.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Actually I heard it still works fine if you insert the disc into the *wrong slot* of a very old computer. But then it's gonna be hard to manage your client player on a really old machine since the graphics will look like animated ascii art.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] The screen says there was a problem with player identification. Then the CD tray opened and launched the disc in my face.
    
    
    
    BUG. The game could not properly designate the Sburb Player. This situation happens if several people fight over the keyboard, over the chair, over inserting the CD or if the player designation is dubitable for any reason whatsoever. The game will glitch out, eject the CD and asks you to re-try. So to make it clear: the person who places the Sburb CD into the computer is the designated Sburb Player. This designation is temporary. The CD can still be ejected and subsequently loaded by a different person. The designation process is writ in stone once a Server Player connects to the query of the Client Player and the installation process begins.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Apparently this happens if the player is intoxicated when attempting to install Sburb. Re-attempt once sober.  
    
    •Note: If somebody loads the CD but someone ELSE press "enter" to confirm server/client connection, the game will recognize a player designation bug and eject the CD.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Me and my friend only have one CD and we want to play Sburb. Can we share an account?
    
    
    
    
    Nope. One CD, one player.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  What kind of copy protection does Sburb have?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]If you try to burn a copy of a Sburb CD your computer will explode.
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Can't I just download it?
    
    
    
    
    Sburb only comes in a downloadable format in scratched worlds. Chances are, this doesn’t apply to you. If it does, your Sburb program is already identified to your name and will find its way to you one way or the other.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I started the installation but then I broke my computer while it was still installing! Do I have, like, an half-installed game? Did I just fuck up everything to high heavens?
    
    
    
    
    Nope. The game is still installing. It never installed anything on your computer in the first place. The completion bar is just there to look pretty. The Sburb Installation takes place *everywhere at once* and just happens to be kickstarted by the program.  
      
    
    For example, once the process is over, any computer of yours will have Sburb installed on it. Any computer that you alchemize in the future will have Sburb installed on it. If you own several computers, upon installing the game they will all turn on and display the completion bar. That can be a little freaky, but hey, you should have noticed by now that something was very wrong about this game. Not that anybody seems to actually REACT to how wrong this game is, I think the game pre-installation does something to make you accept all that jazz as if it's normal.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: The SBURB installation process is very bugproof. Once it has begun, the process is irreversible. The game will never stop, I repeat, the game will never stop. If you have broken your computer mid-installation and thus lost the visual to the completion bar, you will know when the installation is over when you feel a cold shudder and an electric shock running down your spine.  
    
    •Note: You do not need a computer to clear the introductory phase of the game if you are the first player in a chain. However, it is strongly advised that you obtain one ASAP for your eventual Client Player.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I installed SBURB, now I can't find my player CD anymore! The tray is empty!
    
    
    
    
    The SBURB player CD disappears after the installation is launched. Only the Server CD can be re-used.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Both me and my friends have our own Sburb CD. Can we run Sburb in the same house?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Do not run two Sburb sessions in the same house. What are you even thinking, trying to make a LAN party? Only the first person to destroy the pre-punched card item will be wished into the Medium as a designated player. If someone break a pre-punched card item next to you, you will be teleported into the Medium as a non-player and TIMELINE-DOOMED. Therefore, you do not want your preliminary phase of the game to overlap with someone else's. You will not be able to finish setting up the game. The installation cannot run its course inside the Medium.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: This is a safeguard measure to avoid people getting inside the Medium and then launching another Sburb game and… being launched into another Sburb session within a Sburb session? You’ll understand that this is silly. Sburb becomes recursive enough on its own.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************[04B]*****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  The preliminary phase of the game  *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Okay I guess it installed but... I didn't teleport me to any fantasy land or anything! The whole thing is broken!
    
    
    
    
    Set phasers to chill out. This is normal. You will need to clear the introductory phase of the game before entering the Medium. Sburb starts out very slow; it is something that people often criticize. It seems that not everybody can digest stories that take a long time to set up themselves.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Objects are flying around! I think my house is haunted now! What kind of game is this? What did you doooooooo?
    
    
    
    
    Your server player is the one who is moving objects. If you squint with your eyes you should be able to make out the cursor. You should contact your server player immediately to clear misunderstandings and set up boundaries to the respect of your furniture.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  My friend is DESTROYING MY HOUSE.
    
    
    
    
    
    Ha ha ha.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  My Server player is unable to remote-view certain parts of my house.
    
    
    
    
    
    Bug. The Server Player can only view areas where the player has been before.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I'm getting a big red X displayed on my screen when trying to deploy the special machines.
    
    
    
    
    
    Normal. The game will not allow you to deploy items from the Phrenalia Registry if they don't have enough room to operate. They cost nothing to put down but cost a hefty sum of Grist to relocate. You could compromise yourself if you bundled them up and then couldn't use them correctly. The Alchemiter in particular will requires more place than other devices to be placed down. That is because expansional upgrades will increase its size beyond its current size at deployment. It is advised to drop the Alchemiter first.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] My server player is suddenly unresponsive. He wasn't done deploying the game items and now he's gone.
    
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Your Server Player has connection issues. The Server Player requires TCP/IP protocol to maintain the continued privilege to vandalize the house of the Client Player. This connection is going to go out often. In case it wasn't clear, it's the end of the world right now. And you're sitting there and wondering why the internet goes off.  
      
    
    •Note: Hopefully your server player will re-connect shortly. Otherwise, you will die.  
    
    •Note: The requirement of a TCP/IP connection is lifted once the Client Player clears the preliminary phase of the game. There will be no need to worry about internet access anymore; internet connection is ubiquitous in the incispisphere. Or to be more exact, all computer and programs behave as if they had every required connection in all situations.
    
    [QUESTION] I don't understand a word of what my Sprite is saying>
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Minor bug. The dialog options of your Sprites are pretty much inexistent until it is prototyped a second time. Don't pay attention to it.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  My Server can see things on walls which aren’t really there. Is this part of a game puzzle?
    
    
    
    
    
    Eh.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Is there anything I should avoid prototyping?
    
    
    
    
    
    There are a few important things. Avoid spatially challenged items (Pumpkins, keys, chainsaws, make-up), anything with frogs (inactive Black Queen bug), anything with clowns (J-Noir rampage bug), empty sylladex cards and any game abstraction. Oh and the asshole with green energy. More on that in the next question.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Is this Sburb thing related to the beast/thing/asshole with green energy that is lazing around my house?
    
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Short answer is yes. This is a pre-loaded debug NPC. For more information, consult chapter 09A on the subject. But before you do that, for the love of everything don't let that buttlord anywhere near your Kernelsprite. You are strongly advised to dual-prototype your Sprite immediately to avoid scandalous complications. And try to break your entry item when that guy ISN'T near your house.
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I'm missing a lot of Grist. I mean, I know how much I started with and how much I spent but it doesn't add up to what I have now.
    
    
    
    
    BUG. You have spent the Grist on Perfectly Generic Objects and forgot about it. It seems that Perfectly Generic Object abstractions do not stick into long-term memory. Return to your Alchemiter and look for them in the room. They look like green cubes. Once you find them, don't let them out of your sight. They can be unmade to retrieve their worth in Grist. Perfectly Generic Objects do not serve any game purpose.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: PGO’s don’t even make a good Furniture Fort because then you'll forget about it.
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I was told a captcha code for a really sweet item and then I tried it but it didn't work :(
    
    
    
    
    Let me guess. You expected to start the game with the best gear? Nice try. Capcha codes are validated when someone in your own reality find them. Captcha codes from other sessions cannot work and will produce a garbled mess.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: In theory they could be already valid if there was some dimensional shenanigans taking places that linked universes together. In theory. In the sense, " _shit that never happens if people cared to pick up a frog-breeding guide_ ".
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] My sprite stole my pre-punched card and ran away. What do.
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]This is a bug caused by a ghost script that should have been deactivated from the game. It seems that Sburb's preliminary phase has copy-pasted data from a children's game. In short that game goes like this: You make a funny friend, you create a shiny object, the friend hides it and you have to find it! Yeah, real cute. Except we don't want this script to auto-load when the end of the world is happening and you need that item to live. Go find your sprite and get that item back. Else you are going to die.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************[04C]************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*     Within the Medium      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I brought people with me by mistake! I mean, I though it was going to be just me and my friends playing the game. But it grabbed my house and everybody in it! They are very upset! They are asking me what I did!
    
    
    
    Only the person who launches the Sburb installation is a designated Player. These other people are timeline doomed. In short, don't get attached to them. Or if you have something to say, say it quick.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  What's this I hear about discarding a specific item?
    
    
    
    
    It is a scripted part of Sburb that a special NPC will end up with something which belongs to your house and form a cult around it. For more details see the chapter: The Secret Consort. To avoid losing something which is dear to you, keep it within your Sylladex.
    
    
    
    
    
     
    •Note: if somebody jokingly told you that the first thing to do once you enter the Medium is to throw a pair underwear/panties out the window, this is why. You probably should pick something more tasteful though.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I’m hearing things in my head. Is going crazy a part of the game?
    
    
    
    
    This is related to Exiles. Ignore for now.  
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Me and my friends were happily rebuilding things and then SHIT, there are MONSTERS spawning in my HOUSE. Something messed up right? I mean since when do the mobs spawn in the starting zone?
    
    
    
    
    Working as intended. Better start strifing.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  There's MORE OF THEM.
    
    
    
    
    Your Sprite and you Client Server should be able to help. Make sure to alchemize something good for your strife deck. Don't waste your sweat on trying to make stuff that is COOL or STYLISH. Grab what you have at hand and make something that WORKS.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Okay it was viable at first but now there's just too many monsters. I think the spawnrate is bugged.
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Yes, yes it is. There is an infinite amount of these guys. When you have a chance, go outside or on the roof and look at the sky. Do you see that Gate? You want to reach that. It is very important that you do NOT try escaping the situation by running away from your house. The infinite spawn rate will only reset once you go through that first gate. If you run away from your house, you will be stranded on your Land and unable to go back to your house because it'll have one million billion monsters. So don't scamper away. Beside it's time you stop running away from things. The Gate. Now.
    
    
    
    


	6. FAQ part-2: Your adventure begins


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '########:'########::'########::'#######::'##::::'##:'########:'##::: ##:'########:'##:::::::'##:::'##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....::'##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##:'##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::'###:::::'######::'##:::'##:'########:'########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::'## ##:::'##... ##: ##::'##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##:'##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :#########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.... ##:'##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'#######::'##::::'##:'########::'######::'########:'####::'#######::'##::: ##::'######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....::'##... ##:... ##..::. ##::'##.... ##: ###:: ##:'##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:::::::'##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###:'##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    : ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##::::'####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    Your Adventure Begins   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well you just survived setting up the game and then reached your first gate. Congratulations. Only about 7% of groups of Players survive this far. Let's pretend I made up that statistics on the spot for humoristic purposes. Yeah. So here we are. You are standing on a small planetoid in the middle of unknown space. It is filled with monsters, consorts, dungeons and scripted adventures. There is a promised land up in the sky. What will you do? I'll tell you what. Put those adventures on hold for five minutes. Go read the next section. It will cover the most important things to watch out for.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************[05A]************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Serious business and worst cases scenarios   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I just came in contact with a prophecy. Can I make it not happen?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]You cannot completely deny a prophecy. This will kill you and all of your friends. This is a phenomena officially called a Splinter but it is more commonly known as a "doomed timeline". Doomed timelines happen when time travel is contradicted. The first important thing you should remember is that prophecies in Sburb are equal to time travel. They're a glimpse of the future. What they show MUST happen. This doesn't mean that you have no free will and should start acting gloomy with fatalism. You actually do have free will, it is only limited. What it means is that you cannot DIRECTLY subvert a prophecy. Most of the time, you shouldn't try. If a prophecy looks benign (nobody dies in it) then you should just shrug and stop caring about it.
    
    
    
    
    
    Prophecies of a more dangerous nature needs to be handled with care. They can and will cause splintering if you don't know how to manage them. Players belonging to the aspect of Doom, Life, Mind, Fate, Stars and Hope are better suited to deal with this business. For more information on managing prophecies, consult special chapter 47 on Imperative and Priorities.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I heard there is Time Travel involved in this game. If I mess up anything in my session, I can just fix it later with Time Travel right?
    
    
    
    
    Well I got bad news for you buddy. In case that wasn't clear already, Time Travel isn't all that great. Once something has happened then it has happened for good. If Time Travel was involved then it would have already have been factored. Misusing Time Travel will just throw you in a doomed timeline to rot. If you are not the Player of Time then you should just forget about Time Travel altogether.  
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] My friend is dying!
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Kiss the player immediately. Just do it.
    
    
    [QUESTION] It didn't work! My teammate is dead!
    
    
    
    
    The game must go on. Remember: kids and fun.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Kissing will not restore a player to life if you are too late to perform it, if the player does not have a dreamself anymore or if you have lost your Royalty Status from your Dream Moon.  
    
    •Note: Reviving a teammate does *not* revive his or her original body. It imbues his or her dreamself as a permanent host. You may actually have saved your friend if you have not crossed the aforementioned caveats. You just have no way to tell yet.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] My friend can fly! How do I get that? He/she won't tell me for some reasons.
    
    
    
    
    He or she has probably been revived by a kiss. This imbues a dreamself as a permanent life. Dreamselves can fly and so can this body. If the person does not want to tell you what happened, it is because people generally do not want to talk about dying and getting corpsesmooched. It is an awkward experience. The Sburb etiquette here is to not ask about it.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I DIED  
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Upon receiving a killing blow, you will enter a circumstantial mode called the "Impending Final Death", which lasts until "Final Death" sets in. In short, you are kicked into your dreamself and it's melting.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can still be saved. If you are kissed by a prince of princess, you will revive as your dreamself. All Players have this honor by default. Else, you can take matters in your own hands. If you can reach your own body before your dreamself melts, you can auto-revive (making your Dreamself your permanent life) without the interim of a Player Kiss. You just need to touch it.
    
    
    
    
    
    The window of time you have between _dying_ and _dying for real_ depends on your death. To be more exact, it depends on how badly your body was damaged by death. A "clean" death by suffocation or sickness leaves you nearly an hour. Death by bleeding out will give you 30-40 minutes. A very violent death will leave you with 10 minutes, top. Decapitation will cause an instantaneous Final Death. Further damage to the body post-death will worsen the Final Death countdown. Also, shit is going to hurt. Find your body if you can. Your decaying dreamself cannot use any abilities and cannot use Gates. It will also lose the ability to fly a few minutes before your Final Death. But you can still make it.
    
    
    
    
    
     •Note:Alternatively, you may be able to drag your melting dreamself to your Crypt Slab and ASCEND. See chapter 43 for more information on ascending. 
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  The game is unwinnable.
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]It is still possible to make something out of the carcass of your burning session. First of all, there is a special feature to save a damaged game. It is called a Denizen's Blessing, or bargaining with the beast. They come with a ridiculous price to pay but if you have nothing to lose, you can always give a shot. Else, you should chapter 35 on Scratching to learn how to reset the game.
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I am being contacted by people who claims to be players in another session.
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]It is normally impossible to contact other Sburb Players than your group of friend. Not in your first game, at least, which can only involves first time players. If somebody is contacting you from outside the session, then we are looking at high-level frog incestuous overlapping. This is generally caused by a game virus that spawns across session, a daemon to be more exact. The most dangerous kinds even use time manipulation . Please see chapter 25 on Game Viruses and Time Daemons in particular. 
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What *are* these things whispering to Derse Dreamers?
    
    
    
    
    These creatures are called many things, a lot of them which sounds really stupid. Some people call them the Others so let's roll with that. The Others are entities that come from *outside the scope of the game*. They have been made a part of the game but they are not native to Sburb. Their role is to give prophetic whispers to Derse Dreamers; this is part of the game and perfectly normal. They are the counterweight to the Skaian Prophecy Clouds of Prospit Dreamers.
    
    
    
    
    
    The Others can be seen like a nonchalant audience to a Sburb session. They are much like cows, lazing on the other side of a fence and watching a train goes by with just a bored moo to say on the matter. However, the Status Quo of the fence must be respected. You MUST avoid all contact with the Others. Contact with the Others can result in something called "corruption". This is like a patch of garbled code that latches on a Player and then infects everything that the Player comes in contact with, destroying Game Abstractions left and right. This is not a good thing. At an advanced state of corruption, Players are stark raving mad and somewhat dangerous. For more information on how to deal with corrupted players, see chapter 24 on Player Corruption. But generally the cure is a good hug.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  How can I avoid corruption?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Avoid physical contact with the Others. Do *not* try to fly outside of your session. Even the boundaries are not safe. The Others have a particular appetite for dreamselves. If a dreamself flies near the border of the incipisphere just to take a look at them, the Others *will* dip their tentacles inside the session to grab it. Also, they're just a bunch of uglies. You don't wanna look at them. Lastly, using Sburb Abilities on the Others *counts as indirect contact*. Among long-range abilities, the two major culprits to indirect contact which can cause corruption are [Far Scrying] by the Seer Player and [Come To Me] by the Player of Life.
    
    
    
    
    
    
      
        
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Importantly, the Others are not the only source of corruption in Sburb. There is another kind of entity which is not native to Sburb and which have been incorporated into the game structure for whatever reason. They are called Angel, for lack of a better term. They are naturally found in the Underworld of a Player Land. Angel corruption is a lesser threat but it is still possible nonetheless. Like with the Others, do not come in direct or indirect contact with them. Sometimes, Others and Angels may appear on a Player Land as a result of Sburb's random land generator. This is a HORRIBLE SITUATION. At least they are neutral and just float around without any opinion. Just don't mess with them.
    
    
    
    
    
    
      
        
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
      
          
    
    [QUESTION]  I think that ...something... Is impersonating one of my friend. He/she looks like... candy...  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]If this is something that is happening right now then take a slow breath, open you eyes wide and read the next sentences very carefully. Is this "player" with you right now? _Can it see you reading this guide_? The first thing you need to do is to NOT LET IT SEE WHAT YOU ARE READING. If it asks you what you are doing, LIE. If you are panicking right now and sucks at lying, tell it that you are brushing up on your Imperatives and Priorities.
    
    
    
    
    
     The next thing you need to do is to STOP BEING ALONE with the "player". Keep pretending that you don't suspect anything and call your friends for back-up, discreetly and fast. Make sure that the _thing_ stays in your field of vision as much as possible. Finally, please consult special chapter 59: The Saccharine Doppelgänger. Have as many people nearby as possible to deal with this. _There might be others like it, be careful_.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************[05B]*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    Grist, building and the dwelling spire    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .......................................................... - OFFLINE -...........................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********[05C]********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    Sburb Gates    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  So how about we go back to the fact that I took my first Gate and I'm in the middle of nowhere. There's no Gate to go back to my house. This isn't a bug right?
    
    
    
    
    Normal. Some gates, such as the first one, are one-way only. It will direct you to a zone on your Land that is not far from your house. It's relatively safe and easy. You can explore around a bit, learn stuff like the name of your Land and your full Title from Consorts. They are the small guys that are chilling around. The next chapter will answer your questions about early exploration. For now, just focus on going home. If you find any Gate laying around, these are Return Nodes. They will take you back to your House. If you haven't found one after 59 minutes, Consorts will direct you to the closest Return Node.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  What about the other Gates that were above my house?
    
    
    
    
    The Gate system in Sburb is a convoluted business. Most importantly, these Gates will lead to your friends' houses. Once you return from your early trip, your group of friend may want to build up to the second Gate so you may visit each other. You know, just to hang out. Exchange a few bro fists, trade some insults, make out with their corpses if they managed to get their ass killed already.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Is there any map of this Gate system?
    
    
    
    
    I heartily recommend reading cyclicPortalization's Gate FAQ. It will cover the basic layout of the Seven Gates. It will also cover the mechanics of worldwalking, backdooring, doublegating, tripplegating and windowbreaking. However, I personally would not advocate the last two unless a player really knows what he's doing. I believe that, in general, tripplegating isn't worth the trouble and windowbreaking is just plain nuts.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I found a gate that is all crazy and flickering.
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]This is a broken Gate. They have a .8% chances of spawning on your Land. These Gates can murderize you. To be more exact, they randomly teleport you somewhere in the Incipisphere. You are likely to end up in the middle of Medium Space. Worse, you may end up teleported inside a solid. This kinda kills you. Needless to say, do not take these Gates. Interestingly, these Gates are so glitched that they aren't indestructible like other Gates. If you find any broken Gate on your Land, you are well-advised to destroy it immediately with a rangedkind abstratus.  
      
    
    •Note: Working Gates are normally indestructible but can still be destroyed by the interference of a corrupted Player. Like pretty much anything in Sburb.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  What about the last of the Seventh Gate? Can I take it and skip to a really cool area at the end of the game?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Don't take it unless you want to die. This has to do with the Denizen. It will be covered in the next section.
    
    
    
    


	7. FAQ part-3: Sburb for dummies


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '########:'########::'########::'#######::'##::::'##:'########:'##::: ##:'########:'##:::::::'##:::'##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....::'##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##:'##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::'###:::::'######::'##:::'##:'########:'########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::'## ##:::'##... ##: ##::'##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##:'##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :#########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.... ##:'##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'#######::'##::::'##:'########::'######::'########:'####::'#######::'##::: ##::'######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....::'##... ##:... ##..::. ##::'##.... ##: ###:: ##:'##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:::::::'##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###:'##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    : ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##::::'####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      Sburb For Dummies     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So now you've gone through some Gates, met your internet buddies (did they look like you pictured them?) and now you're back to where you started. Now it's time to go out there and plan some mischief. To explore Sburb far and wide, make friends, break things, get into fights, scrums and whatnot. So let's throw down some basic questions about the early game. Don't worry, we're almost done going over things which will instantly kill you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************[06A]************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    Exploring your Land     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I don't like my Land. Can I get a reroll?
    
    
    
    Sure, let's hit F5 and refresh the entire game installation! No problem here, none at all! Seriously though, you get what you get. Tough luck buddy.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] My title is lame. Totally doesn't suit me. Is it possible that Sburb made a mistake? Hey you know what sounds cool? I should be the Knight of Death. Yeah.
    
    
    
    First of all Death is not an Aspect in Sburb. Secondly, there are no known glitches in Title generation. What you get is what you should have. Sburb roles are challenges. They are not meant to suit you. They are only meant to be the worse thing you could ever get. Imagine you're back in sixth grade and the teacher plans for the class to perform a play. Right? Then he decides that he should pick the roles and everybody ends up with the worse choice as if the teach WANTED this play to crash and burn. That's Sburb. You're welcome.  
      
    
    •Note: Titles are a convoluted subject. Apart from being hard, Titles can mean many things. They can be something you want to be, something you fear to be, something you can't be, something you pretend to be but aren't, something you don't want to be but are, and so forth. Please refer to narcolepsicScribe's 24 pages-long essay on the subject for more information.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I'm being told by the Sprite/consorts that there's something wrong with my Land! Why did I get a broken Land?
    
    
    
    That is no bug, actually. All Lands have something wrong in them and the players must fix it. This is part of the main quest and called Terraforming.
    
    
    [QUESTION] When my consorts or my Sprite try to name my land, one of the word comes out all garbled.
    
    
    
    Bug. Your Land was generated with the Frog thematic. All session requires a Land with the Frog thematic. Sburb ensures this by generating a Land and *then* adding an extra "Of Frog" at the end, effectively making it a Land with three themes. Of course Sburb's coding does not support this. Who though this was a good idea? Anyway, the last two themes of the Frog Land always squish together and turn into a garbled mess. The Lands functions normally otherwise.  
      
    
    •Note: Sometimes the game may ask you to say out loud the name of your Land. This mostly happens during Carapace Ceremonies and when performing The Knell. Just look around your Land and try to guess what's the missing thematic. You'll have to announce your Land as "the Land of X and X and Frogs".
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I'm only being told my Title when speaking to consorts/Sprite. I don't know my Aspect. I can't find my Aspect symbol anywhere, nor will the consorts/Sprite talk about it.
    
    
    
    
    Bug. You're the Player of Void. The Void Aspect has a long history of not being found. Including by near-omniscient game abstractions like Sprites and Denizen. You won't be able to find your Aspect symbol *anywhere* in Sburb, except on your own Godhoodie after you ascend. Don't worry, it looks okay. Some kind of circle on blue background.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I keep getting called by a different Title/Aspect.
    
    
    
    
    Bug. You're the Player of Mist. Mist stands on the opposite end of Void and represent things that are many things at the same time. This aspect bugs dialogs. You are being confused for one of your friend and the game is using their Title/Aspect when referring to you. Luckily, Mist is not as badly glitched as Void. You should be able to see your symbol laying around to confirm your Aspect. It's some kind of rhombus.  
      
    
    •Note:If you want to confirm your title, you will need to get a bit tricky with dialog options. Find a talkative consort (Sprites are too likely to be cryptic) and ask the consort "Who are the Heroes of Skaia" or something like that. If you make it name all of the Players in a row, you can't be confused with someone else. The last Player to be named will invariably be you, the "X of Mist".
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Where am I supposed to get food from?
    
    
    
    Well do you FEEL hungry? Didn't think so. The healing things that your Sprite gives you count as food. Well, in a weird manner since all excess is lost instead of making you a fatass. As long as your Sprite is around, food is accounted for. Did I mention that your sprite will invariably die/disappear? Oops spoiler. Once that happen you will need to employ alternative ways to sustain yourself. The most important one being the [Song of Life ] player command.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why did my sprite give me a pendant?
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Keep this pendant with you. It is important. It does not have an use when you receive it, but it will have an use later when you learn player commands. These things are basically short songs that you play while wearing the pendant. They perform Sburb things, like console commands. You're kinda fucked if you lose it. More importantly, this pendant is your first "unique item". Even if you have the code for it, there can only be one in the session. This makes losing the pendant a good deal worse. By the way you should avoid attempting any alchemy with this pendant. It can glitch your Sprite and kill it. Consider yourself warned.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Wait a minute. Something is wrong. My Land doesn't have a rotation. The day is never going to change to night! How I am supposed to sleep?
    
    
    
    
    Normal. Sburb planets never rotate, nor do they get light from a sun-object. The light comes from the sky, which is naturally glowing. You may be able to see Skaia above your House but it doesn't glow that much. It's the sky's ambient light that decides the day/night cycle. And yes, there is one. Dozing will cause ambient light to lower by 5% per five minute, reaching a lower threshold of 30%. Upon waking up, light levels will be restored by 5% every ten minutes.  
      
    
    •Note: Some desert worlds have the default light set at 120%. Alchemize suntan or umbrellas if you have sensitive skin. Consider investing grist into sunglasses if your land is mostly plains.  
    
    •Note: Some Lands are naturally dark, clouded or consists of cave systems. These Lands follow different rules, since the sky is out of the equation. They are generated as per the rules of underground areas in Sburb: these are lit by a plethora of glowing fixtures. Stuff like glowing rocks, crystals, televisions, flaming skulls, anything you want. Some of these large things produce a special light called Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence. For more information on the subject, please consult its associated chapter.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  The day is never turning to night.
    
    
    
    
    Bug. The light levels of your Land is coordinated with dreamself mechanics. If your Sleep Ratio is abnormal then you may find irregularities in your Land's daylight. If you suffer from negative Sleep Ratio (dreamself always awake), the game will never recognize when you try to sleep and it will always be day. If you suffer from the double-dreamself bug, the light level might increase and decrease sporadically because of your duplicated Sleep Ratio stat.  
      
    
    •Note: Alternatively, some Lands do not have a day/night cycle because of their thematics. For example if your Land has "light" or "night" in it, don't expect a miracle.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I was exploring an area of my Land and then suddenly I got swamped by a million billion monsters.
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Sburb Land are divided in zones with invisible boundaries, called Ebonpyres. These zones dictate the spawnrate of Underlings, their behavior and their aggression. The most dangerous of these zones is the Atomik Ebonpyre. It is a death sentence. Walking blindly into these hotspots *can* murderize you without any chance of survival. If you find that enemies in a zone are suddenly very hostile, or that they wander toward you as if they "cheated" and knew your location, then retreat immediately in the direction you came from. Consult chapter 11 For more information on Ebonpyres.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Is it possible my Land was generated with a bugged theme?
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]There are an handful of Land themes which are critically batshit. For a start, if your Land has "Angels" or "Glog'oht" in its name, consult chapter 15 on corruption. Oh and stay the hell away from these guys. If your Land was generated with "Pumpkin", you're in for a world of trouble. If your Land was generated with a keyword that is a Sburb Aspect, there will be major glitches if it coincide with your Aspect. If you don't want to fall through the floor or get stuck into a wall, don't visit your friend's world if it has your Aspect in its name. If a world has "Peace" in its name, stuff on it will appear peaceful even if it isn't. If it has "Wrath" in it, everything on the world will freak you out as if it's hostile even when it isn't. Finally, some Lands generate non-Underling enemies. They are not dangerous, but it's a bit annoying because they don't drop Grist.  
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  So apparently, the big bad guy of my Land is a bully called the Denizen. Can I directly find that guy and punch him in the snout?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]You will die. The Denizen is not a boss that you can meet out of sequence. It's not even a real boss, for a start. Nonetheless, if you meet a Denizen too early, its Sburb script will not be set up correctly and it will attack you after speaking to you. This will kill you in 0.0001 second. In order for the Denizen quests to work properly, you must complete the prerequisite quest. That is, you must perform The Knell, a quest where you make a huge sound to "wake" the Denizen and announce your stake for the Land.  
      
    
    •Note: The Denizen is an important game feature. Noticeably, they offer special Blessings when you cannot proceed forward in the game. These Blessings are normally expensive, but Denizen freely offers Denizen Blessings to people who are about to die. Which is what you are, if you meet a Denizen out of sequence. This boon can be used to help your friends or alter the "real" timeline in case you are in a Splinter. It cannot save you, however. The game forces the Denizen to attack you after a dialog.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************[06B]************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      Consort villages      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  When I try to come near a consort village, they come out and attack me!
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]DO NOT STRIFE. This is a minor scripted event and harmless. If you make the mistake of attacking a consort, you can kiss your Land reputation good bye. This will have all kind of complications so don't do it. Besides, you should notice that this script is a fake show. They aren't even hurting you. They're just lifting their fists and throwing weaksauce insults. This event will end after a minute or so, but if you leave and return then it will begin again from the start. Just let them surround you and wait a bit until a consort with a fake beard comes out. It will calm down the crowd and then announce that you are the Chosen One. Then it will ask you to confirm if you're the Chosen One. If you say "no", it will just keep asking "are you sure?" until you say yes. After this, the consorts will be pacified into a normal village.  
      
    
    •Note: This scripted event only happens to certain titles and Aspect: Thief and Rogue, Rage and Doom. This may have something to do with the bearded consort saying that you "may look like a bad guy but you have an heart of gold". Or something similar. Oh well. The important part is that this only happens once, in the first consort village encountered. 
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  What about the small critters that are flying around? Are they consorts?
    
    
    
    
    Technically they are called "Land Familiars" but from the point of view of the game's coding, they are Consorts in most aspects. They are not terribly important. These little guys have a tendency to cling to people with high Land Reputation. Because of a small glitch with the Land Reputation variable, these guys always cling to Players when they're Ascending.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I browsed the shops a bit and one of them had prices that were completely bonkers. Bug?
    
    
    
    
    Actually no, it's normal. This is the Fraymotif shop. Unlike the other shop instances, Fraymotif economy is globalized and uses fixed prices. Hence why it has price tags involving millions while the shop next to it will sells stuff in the double-digits. You should ignore this shop for now.  
      
    
    •Note: If you want to know, Fraymotifs are some kind of musical game abstractions. You call their name out loud, they start playing, you strife in synch with their beat and you gain major stat bonuses. That's the gist of it. Oh and you greatly upgrade their effect by alchemizing a musical instrument into your strife abstratus. Oh and you have to worry about timed hits and performing chained combos and using mixed-up musics when fighting with your friends. As usual, Sburb makes everything too complicated. You don't have to care about all that jazz for now. But once you reach the mid-game, monster difficulty progression will hit a spike and you'll have to start using them a lot.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  There's a consort that keeps spinning in place, that can't be normal right?
    
    
    
    
    Just a minor bug. It happens because the Land generates shop instances after generating all other consorts and houses in the village. Sometimes a shop is put down where a consort was supposed to walk and its wandering algorithm doesn't reset properly. Just talk to the consort once and it will behave normally afterward. 
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  There's a weird bed in one of the consort houses. It's pretty much a slab of rock. The consorts say it's important. What is this all about?
    
    
    
    
    These are special beds called Land Beds. They are scattered around the Lands and they are semi-important. These beds increase your Sleep Ratio and lazing on them has good chances to lull you to sleep even if you weren't that sleepy. They are useful if you have business to attend at the Dream Moons.  
      
    
    •Note: Bed-objects are important in regard to dreamself mechanics. See the FAQ section on dreamselves for more information.  
    
    •Note: Napping on Land Beds restores your Ladpluck/Lasspluck slightly better than vanilla sleep. Plus, they're actually a lot more comfortable than they look.  
    
    •Note: There is another type of bed-object which you shouldn't confuse for an everyday Land Bed. This special bed is found on a tall spire called the Pinnacle of Miracles. Unlike the Land Bed, it has rod decorations and your aspect symbol is engraved on it. Oh and there's a huge-ass neon sign version of your Aspect symbol floating above it, called the Glow Shape. For more information on the Quest Bed, see chapter 21.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Is it normal that I can captchalogue consorts?
    
    
    
    
    Bug. Sburb does not let you captchalogue game abstractions, normally, but because of a glitch it lets you pick up consorts. Be careful with this exploit. If you captchalogue a consort and then drop it somewhere that is not safe (such as a dungeon), this will be treated as level 4 indirect hostility for the purpose of Land reputation. The same as abandoning a consort during an escort mission. You'll have to grind on a few Atonement Quests to recover from that. To be safe, always drop consorts either at another consort village or at a Dwelling Spire.  
      
    
    •Note: When you have consorts in your sylladex, other consorts will talk as if they were around.  
    
    •Note: Some dungeon entrances don't allow you in unless you are alone. If you have consorts in your Sylladex, their door won't open.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I've seen a consort walk straight into a wall. Then it looked surprised, yelled "witchcraft" and ran away. What's up with that?
    
    
    
    
    Bug. There is a secret passage in that wall. The game is too busy being a piece of shit to notice you haven't opened it yet. Just look around for a pressure plate/lever/button. Alternatively you can just face the wall, shake your fist and yell "open up" in a very serious tone. This works for the majority of low-level secrets.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I just bumped into an invisible consort. It said "hi" and I went HOLY SHIT. What now?
    
    
    
    
    Bug. The game failed to load a texture for that little guy. This bug is rare and completely benign. In fact there's a cool exploit where you can bring these guys in endgame dungeons to make them push buttons on the other side of laser fences. Just make sure to bring them back with you, they are easy to lose.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Do I really have to behold the secret consort?
    
    
    
    
    Yes.
    
    
    [QUESTION]  What does that even means?
    
    
    
    
    Beats me.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************[06C]*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Landmarks and structures   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    ............................................................- OFFLINE -..........................................................
    
    
    
    


	8. FAQ part-5: The Dreaming


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '########:'########::'########::'#######::'##::::'##:'########:'##::: ##:'########:'##:::::::'##:::'##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....::'##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##:'##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::'###:::::'######::'##:::'##:'########:'########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::'## ##:::'##... ##: ##::'##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##:'##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :#########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.... ##:'##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'#######::'##::::'##:'########::'######::'########:'####::'#######::'##::: ##::'######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....::'##... ##:... ##..::. ##::'##.... ##: ###:: ##:'##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:::::::'##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###:'##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    : ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##::::'####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        The Dreaming        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To sleep, perchance to dream. Aye there's the rub alright. The Dreaming is like a side-quest that Sburb spends WAY too much time on developing. Oh don't get me wrong, frolicking in the dream world is all proper and dandy at first. Heck, it's bloody fascinating because of the obvious glitch that lets dreamselves wake up before the game even starts. It's just that you'll get sick of the Dreaming eventually. You're going to realize that you spend your entire days on quests, dungeons, adventures and weird plot shit and then when you try to sleep, it happens all over again. You're going to ask yourself "when do I ever get a break", and the answer will whisper itself into your ear: "Never. The game will never stop"
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************[07A]*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*     Dreamself mechanics     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] There's an "eclipse" happening on my Dream Moon, what does that mean?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]It means you don't go flying outside and you keep your dream ass on the ground. Otherwise that's just begging for corruption or eye damage, depending on your Moon.
    
    
    [QUESTION] Our group of friend got assigned to different Dream Moons. Aren't the Moons in competition? I don't wanna have to fight my buddies, can we get transfered or something?
    
    
    
    This is a common misconception. Sburb Players all belong to the same "side". Your Moon doesn't really matter. You cannot transfer to another Moon nor is there any reason to. The big argument about which one is best, Derse or Prospit, is just a matter of preferences.
    
    
    [QUESTION] Oh yeah then which one do you think is best, Derse or Prospit?
    
    
    
    
    Whichever Moon you're not on.
    
    
    [QUESTION] My dreamself isn't awake! How can I get it to wake up?
    
    
    
    
    A lack of dreamself locomotion is linked to a weak Sleep Ratio. There is a minimum Sleep Ratio to clear before the dreamself feature is activated the first time. However, you can't just yell at people to sleep better. Being relaxed doesn't work like that. The usual method of awakening one's dream self is to face (often unpleasant) things one has not before. You know when you go through an hurdle and then you're all "PHEW" after you're done? Same principle, this is the small boost you need to break the dreamself's sleep ratio minimum requirement.  
      
    
    •Note: Alternatively, for the purpose of waking someone that really sucks at sleeping, you can abuse the bug where you stack Land Beds on top of each other to get a ridiculously high Sleep Ratio when you sleep on them.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I want to do cool things with my Dreamself, I really do, but when I try then it's all a blur. I keep getting sidetracked and I end up laughing and eating pies and dancing with Carapaces or something :(
    
    
    
    
    Your focus as a dreamself is weakened by low-quality sleep. See chapter 28 on the Sleep Ratio and ways to improve it.
    
    
    [QUESTION] My dreamself is getting lost in some pretty damn weird dark area
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]The dreamself of the Void Player has this dangerous glitch where it slips between dimensions. Or something equally dope like that. To be honest we still have no idea WHERE it is going, but it looks like bad news. You should ameliorate your Sleep Ratio as fast as possible to gain better control of your dreamself's activity. There is a limit to how "lost" someone should be able to get.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I can't access my sylladex/kind abstratus/view my porkhollow/change clothes with my dreamself!
    
    
    
    
    Your dreamself cannot do these things. Your meta-actions as a dreamself are very limited. However it should be pointed out that you *can* strife with your dreamself. You are welcomed to give an uncanny beatdown to enemy Agents that infiltrate your Moon. However there's some kind of bug here because your dreamself can use bodykind abstratus (fistkind, footkind, etc) even though you don't have them. In fact it's pretty much as if your dreamself is strifing without any abstratus. That shit is kinda weird.  
      
    
    •Note: Not being able to modify the wardrobe of the dreamself is not a big issue because the pyjamas are AWESOME. They'll grow on you.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I tried to use a Sburb Gates with my dreamself and I woke up?
    
    
    
    
    Bug. The teleportation coding of Sburb is pretty flimsy and glitches the sleep ratio, making it fall to zero for an infinitely small fraction of a second. As short as it may be, the game will wake you as a result of this. Sburb Gates, Transmaterializers, worldwalking and the player command [Homefree] all cause this bug and and wake the owner of a target dreamself. The teleportation abilities of the Player of Space do not replicate this bug for some reason. 
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay so I met my friend's dreamself. Is it me or dreamself personalities are pretty weird?
    
    
    
    
    Dreamselves are a sort of alter ego, like a projection of how people want to be or would be if nothing in the world could bother them. They aren't really the same person as their realself. Dreamselves have a tendency toward two extremes: either they play around like bastards on a sugar high, either they just stand there and blink. If you want to interact with your friends, it is heavily advised to meet them dreamself to dreamself and realself to realself. If you mix things up, then it gets weird and don't work too well.
    
    
    [QUESTION] My friends say I'm already awake in my Dream Room. I don't remember anything like that! Maybe it's my evil clone that's in my bed? Or, the dreamself of my evil clone?
    
    
    
    
    Bug. In a specific fork of the Sleep Ratio, the dreamself meets the minimum requirement to be active but their owner remains oblivious to their dream activities. There are even cases of dreamself sleepwalking, or sleepflying in this case. In short, you are in dream denial. You will eventually "wake up" from pretending to be sleeping when awake when sleeping.  
      
    
    Yeah, dreamself stuff gets all kind of confusing.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I tried to fly away from my Moon and, well, I can't!
    
    
    
    
    There is an invisible boundary surrounding your Dream Moon which denotes its range of influence. There are specific rules to leaving a Moon's influence. You are required to finish the quest [Earning your Wings] before being allowed to fly away from your Dream Moon. If, for one reason or another, your dreamself end up somewhere that is not your Moon and you have not "earned your wings", you will have to walk on foot.  
      
    
    •Note: Do you see those far away big letters that say "DERSE" or "PROSPIT"? That's about the limit of the Dream Moon's sphere of influence.
    •Note: This does not affect a person that has revived as a dreamself. This new body counts as a realself in every way.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] My friend's dreamself suddenly popped like a bubble and vanished!
    
    
    
    
    Not a bug. Your friend woke up and his dreamself was not in a Dream Location. Only bed-objects and the sphere of influence of a Dream Moon count as Dream Location. If you wake up and your dreamself is not in either of these things, it will vanish and go back to the last bed-object you visited. A bed effectively "saves" your location and you start your progress from there the next time you go to sleep. 
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What are bed-objects?
    
    
    
    
    Anything that looks like a bed or that you use to intend to sleep in it. You can even alchemize beds, if you want. You'll need a fair bit of Mangrit to move them around so it's not that useful. Besides, there are various bed-abstraction in Sburb which can be used for Dream purposes as well as for ameliorating your Sleep Ratio.  
      
    
    •Note:Not sure if these are bugs or not but the following objects are considered bed-objects: bath tubs, ball pits, furniture forts, very large plushies and the realself of other players. Yes, as soon as your dreamself is clinging to another player then it won't be "recalled" to its last bed. Clinging to other dreamselves don't count.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why bring my dreamself away from my moon?
    
    
    
    There are several reasons. For a start, if you die then you can only auto-revive if your dreamself is reasonably close. If you die on your Land and your dreamself is on its Dream Moon then there is no frickin' way that you will reach your bodyt in time. Secondly, you may want to do something that the community calls "dream scouting". That is when you bring your dreamself to your Land to check out the geography. Most game abstractions, including underlings, are oblivious to dreamselves. They act as if they aren't there and will not attack them. Pretty much only Carapaces, Players, Sprites and the Denizen can see dreamselves. You can explore your Land in relative safety.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] If I don't have a bed-object, where will my dreamself be returned?
    
    
    
    
    If you do not have a "save bed" upon leaving your dream moon and waking up, or if the current checkpoint was destroyed, the dreamself will return at the default starting point. This is the Dream Room at the top of your Dream Spire. If this location is destroyed (wtf?) then the dreamself will be moved to the closest bed-object.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I tried to touch my dreamself/realself and holy shmoly! What the hell just happened?
    
    
    
    
    If you are in physical contact with your dreamself or realself, the other "you" will open its eyes and both of you will be awake at the same time. This feels pretty damn weird. This is not actually a bug but a game feature. There is an important Carapace Ceremony that is initialized by seeking audience with the Queen with both your dreamself and realself. Just make sure they keep holding hands, because the whole thing will reset if you let go. Just, for the love of everything, do not try to have a conversation with yourself. It is never a good idea.
    
    
    [QUESTION] My dreamself is already dead, before the game even started!
    
    
    
    Bug. It's a normal part of the game that enemy Agents will constantly try to assassinate your dreamself (remember: kids and fun). These minigame are not supposed to happen before the game actually begins but sometimes they do anyway, especially in post-scratch worlds that didn't set-up properly. In short, you may lose your dreamself before it even wakes up. If that happens to you, remember: Sburb is a game of life, and life is not fair. Sucks to be you.  
      
    
    If this kind of things does happen, you may want to check up on the Prospit and Derse archagents to find out why exactly their AI routine is getting overridden.
    
    
    [QUESTION] My dreamself can do something that other dreamselves can't do, is that normal?
    
    
    
    Yes. Titles and Aspect in Sburb bestow some unique twists to a dreamself. Stuff like growing extra arms, turning invisibles, or going through walls. See chapter 26 of the articles for a full list.
    
    
    [QUESTION] My dreamself woke up for the first time, but it's not in the Dream Room that people describes. It's in some kind of crypt; my dreamself was lying on a slab.
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Oh boy this is some rare stuff. When a dreamself dies, Carapaces will parade that shit (because it's their fetish) and they will place the body in a crypt. Carapaces *can* make a mistake and intern a dreamself that is comatose, not dead. This will cause the dreamself to wake up in this crypt, if it ever does. This is a significant situation because the Player Crypt is normally off-access. It houses very important bed-objects. Well, slabs in this case. See chapter 34 for more information on the Player Crypt and the Crypt Slabs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******[07C]*********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*     Carapaces     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What ARE these things?
    
    
    
    They are adorablawkward, they are uncannybrutal, they are whackjobsequious and they are obsessed with silly antics. That's what they are. Carapaces are reasonably bug-free game abstractions which are neutral for the most part.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Neutral "for the most part"?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]
    Not gonna lie, there's a bunch of them that wants to kill you. There is ALWAYS stuff that wants to kill you in Sburb. Carapaces come in two variety, the Black Side and the White Side. Their Kingdom is at war, but this war only extend to two specific things: An official military contest taking places on the skaian battlefield and an unofficial contest of under-the-table sneaky tactics between special agents. The soldiers of the battlefield and the special agents are inherently hostile to Dreamers not from their moon.  
      
    
    Watch out for special agents.
    
    
    [QUESTION] What are these special agents?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]They are agents employed by the Archagent. They are dangerous and harmless at the same time. It's hard to explain. Most of the time, special agents have really stupid plans that looks like they were taken out of a Saturday morning cartoon. "Oh nooo they are going to put something that tastes bad in everybody's cake!", stuff like that. And then sometimes, they straight-out kill people. Including Sburb Players. It's really hard to predict which way it's going to go. Hence, it is imperative that you watch out for special agents and stop them with a righteous dreamself beatdown when you can. Besides, doing Kung Fu while flying is addictive as all hell.
    
    
    [QUESTION] How do I recognize special agents?
    
    
    
    Technically, all high-ranking officials of the Kingdom of Light and Darkness are called agents by the game. "Special agent" is a community term to refer to Carapaces that have been invested with a mission by the Archagent. In order to recognize them, start by watching out for wrongly-colored carapaces. Yes this is racial profiling, sue me. Next, check if they wear a symbol on their chest. Carapaces that are pre-loaded to receive missions have a unique symbol on their chest; agents without a symbol are harmless city workers or perhaps just a masked Carapace. Ignore them. Finally, if a suspicious carapace has a pentagonal symbol or bears a police baton at his side, then there it's also a false alarm. This is just a Justiciary. They are obsessed with applying the law to the letter but harmless otherwise. If it's a carapace with a non-pentagon symbol that isn't where it's supposed to be, then it's time to break out the smooth moves.  
      
    
    •Note: The most definitive feature of special agents is that they carry Regiswords. Regiswords are ornamented black weaponry that have a large offensive bonus towards Royalty. By the way, that includes you. Players are all Princes and Princess of their dream moons. Regiswords are important things; you want to beat up special agents in order to recover them. They will be useful to alchemize into your weaponry when you want to confront Carapace bosses, Queens or Kings.  
    
    •Note: There is an infamous Infinite Regisword glitch. The game always default-spawn a Regisword on the Archagent if he doesn't have one on his person. This leads to the Derse Archagent having an habit of distributing a Regisword to everybody that come at his office.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Is it me or do I never see Prospit special agents around?
    
    
    
    
    Bug. There are three carapaces pre-loaded to receive special missions from an Archagent (leader). These four carapaces are scripted to spawn as a team of inseparable friends with the [BFF_AI] subroutine. They are the one responsible for doing special agent shenanigans. However, the [SHENANIGAN_AI] variable of Prospit's special agent is glitched and set at zero. So they're always off doing bullshit.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Well, where ARE They?
    
    
    
    
    Derse and Prospit special agents have the common trait of being performers in a shared hobby, which is playing in a jazz band and disco dancing respectively. In the case of the Prospitian special agents, these sons of bitches are ALWAYS disco dancing instead of planning mischief and invading Derse. In fact, even if Derse Dreamers show up at their club, the worst they'll do is challenge them to a dancing duel.
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why does everybody warn me about prototyped Carapaces?
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]They naturally come in two flavors, the King and the Queen, one for each Kingdom. The official final boss of the game is the Black King. Since it's supposed to be the last boss of Sburb, you can imagine that it's mad strong. Well the Queen is one billion time strongers. You know those RPGs when there's always an hidden boss stronger than the official final boss? Well it's something like that. These two bosses are characterized by the fact they show prototypical characteristics.  
      
    
    Now here's the reason why there's a flashing critical threat notice here: The bullshit powerlevel of the King and Queen is tied to a scepter and ring object respectively. ANY Carapace can obtain these items, often as a result of the shenanigans of special agents. Even worse, the game programs a LOT of carapaces with anti-royal sentiment so that they may end up taking the place of the final boss. Heck, even the Derse Archagent has a high anti-royal subroutine.  
      
    
    Whoever made Sburb probably though this was a cute way to spice things up and add variety to the game. You know, make the final boss a little more unique between sessions. The problem is: only the King and Queen units are programmed with non-interference so that they don't abuse their power. They are forced to either stay at the Skaian Skirmishes or in the Royal Castle. This code is NOT transfered, like it should, by the scepter and ring objects. Carapaces who come by them are called a Scepterwraith or a Ringwraith by the community; They are forces of destruction left loose upon your session. It is a Dream World priority to make sure that a Scepterwraith or Ringwraith situation does not happen.  If either of these things happen, consult chapter 33 for how to deal with it.  
      
    
    •Note: The Ringwraith has access to Red Mile which is simply the buggiest piece of shit of a special attack that ever existed. Red Mile can breaks ANYTHING. You know that thing at the Final Reward (lol avoiding spoilers) ,well it can even kill THAT. Yeah let's just agree that you shouldn't be able to kill THAT.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] The non-interference script of the Queen in my session is bugged
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Sburb's shitty coding decided to leash the Queen to the Palace area by making her unable to walk away a certain distance from the throne object in the middle of the castle. **Yeah well that god damn throne isn't indestructible**. You shouldn't mess with that throne under any circumstances, else you create a situation called a Loose Queen which pretty much the same as a Ringwraith on the loose. At least it seems the Carapaces are not aware themselves of this exploit.  
      
    
    •Note: Kings and Queens cease to be affected by the non-interference script if they lose their ring or scepter. Hence, we can rule out that it was initially supposed to be transferred with the items but the coding bugs out.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] What are Exiles?
    
    
    
    Exiles are hidden game parameters. They are Carapaces sent to the future to give you orders in the past. Most of the time they give innocuous, and even useful, player commands to help people on the path of their Role. But they are also programmed to do sneaky things. For example, Carapaces are coded in such a way that they are unable to commit suicide. For that reason, they counter-order players so that they are unable to commit suicide even if they wanted. Yes, Sburb specifically makes sure that you can't kill yourself. It's there to prevents you from abusing the Ascending mechanics.  
      
    
    •Note: Yeah, let's not kid ourselves. This is creepy as hell.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What are these Green Carapaces I hear about?
    
    
    
    
    
    The pseudo-NPCs that people colloquially call the "Green Carapaces" (but apparently they aren't exactly carapaces?) are nothing but a myth. By principle, I keep myself open to any research that would prove the existence of these green folks. However I've always felt, and that is my cue on the matter, that it would be better to pool our efforts elsewhere.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********[07B]********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    Dream moons    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What is the point of the Dream Moon?
    
    
    
    You do stuff. Most of all, you can do Dream Quests. They are similar in essence to Land Quests. Which means they can be just as silly. Stuff like "I challenge you to eat more cake than me" or "play this prank on that carapace for me I hate that guy!" or "bring me my potted flower, I lost her, her name is Stacy". And that's when you're not bringing love notes from one Carapace to another because they're too shy.  
      
    
    •Note: Dream Quests involving objects can be awkward because you don't have access to your sylladex. So you have to hold stuff in your hands and then move with it. Apparently that's an option?
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What's that big chain? And why is it...oh please what the hell is this?
    
    
    
    Yes. In Sburb, even the moons have moons. Things are *NEVER* complicated enough. The Dream Moon's Moon is the Royal Quarters, while the main body consists of the citizen quarters. You should stick to the Dream Moon's Moon early on, it's the beginner area.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What's those big towers with flashy things?
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]They are the game objects that house prototype information. Sburb does not want you to mess with them. If you touch them or come near them, you will die instantly. Just another notch on the long list of "things that kill you without warnings".
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I went to sleep and the Carapaces put bars on the windows of my Dream Room! I'm jailed!
    
    
    
    Well you probably have a good idea why that happened and it's because you acted like a dick to them. If you busted up your Carapace reputation, you'll have to reach your Dream Moon with your realself and plead forgiveness in a public audience with the Queen. A friend can help plead your cause for you. Just don't try to break out with your dreamself, it only makes things worse.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why are the Carapaces all grouping up for stuff?
    
    
    
    Depending on an eldritch calendar and the aligment of planets (literally), Carapaces perform special event called the Ceremonies. The most important ceremonies to watch out for are the Procession (you lose carapace Reputation if you don't join in), the Royal Ball (The special agents always try to bring down the whole damn ball) and the Masquerade (a grand holiday where Prospitians go on Derse and Dersites go on Prospit to party "anonymously" while wearing Domino Mask, a great time to wear a mask yourself and visit your friend's moon in safety).
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Holy shit I fly like shit, why does everyone else makes it look so easy!
    
    
    
    You should probably complete the Flying Training Quests 1 through 17 to cover the basics. They're given at the old Bell Tower. The dialog for quest 4 and 12 are glitched so watch out. And yes, quest 16 can kill you. What else is new.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Can I fly out to meet my friends on the other Dream Moon?
    
    
    
    You will need to [Earn Your Wings], which is achieved by completing the Flying Training Quests 1 through 17, the Table Manner Training Quests 1 through 34, the 9 sessions of the Advanced Etiquette Theory Class 101, the Ballroom Dancing Quests 1 though 23 and the Dressing With Style Quests 1 and 2. Then you must succesfully Dance with the Queen or King during the next "Royal Ball" Ceremony. Either one is fine. They'll put their hands on your back and you'll get those weird wing marks and then they'll sink in. Then you can fly anywhere to your heart content. Just took you one million billion years to get there, but hey.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What's up with the Mail Quests? It's kinda harder than I though.
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]The difficulty level of Mail Quests is WAY glitched. Players are lead to believe that they're a pushover because of how readily available and innocent the game makes them look. Well we HOPE that it's a bug, because these quests are total bullshit and will shit all over you twice before killing you. Where do the Carapaces even find their mailmen? Because apparently delivering letters is the most lethal job in their entire kingdom.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Is it me or do I have to do Terraforming Quests on my Dream Moon too?
    
    
    
    You are confusing Terraforming with Lunar Landscaping. The later is not a legendary Quest of coming of age. It is a long serie of low level quests that rewards you with free clothes.  
      
    
    •Note: Miss Taylor is awfully cute so I always do these quests by principle. Besides, the rewards for this are the only way to customize your Dreamself Pyjamas.
    
    
    
    
    


	9. FAQ part-8: Terraforming


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '########:'########::'########::'#######::'##::::'##:'########:'##::: ##:'########:'##:::::::'##:::'##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....::'##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##:'##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::'###:::::'######::'##:::'##:'########:'########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::'## ##:::'##... ##: ##::'##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##:'##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :#########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.... ##:'##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'#######::'##::::'##:'########::'######::'########:'####::'#######::'##::: ##::'######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....::'##... ##:... ##..::. ##::'##.... ##: ###:: ##:'##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:::::::'##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###:'##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    : ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##::::'####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      Terraforming        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh boy, Terraforming! Your legendary metaphor for coming of age. Or something like that. Everybody agrees that this weird shit must be some kind of metaphor. It's just that nobody agrees on what it is a metaphor FOR. What people do agree with is that they'll always remember their introduction to Sburb, and how it took them several months just to end with the revelation that Sburb is a dick to Players.  
      
    
    Terraforming consists of three parts: Waking the Denizen, confronting the Denizen and then Waking your Land with your Land Instrument. They are equal part "what the hell is going on" and "this isn't what I signed up for".
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************[11A]*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*          The Knell          *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why are the Denizens sleeping when you start the game?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]They aren't. You know when someone is just pretending to be asleep and makes fake snoring sounds and both of you know that it's not convincing at all? It's pretty much that. The game just says that they're sleeping when it really means "please don't go there yet it's not ready". And you should listen because otherwise you will die.
    
    
    [QUESTION] How do you "wake" the Denizen?
    
    
    
    It's a long bunch of quest that is full of horseshit. The basic rundown given by the Consorts is that you have to play a song which "wakes" the Denizen. But it's all riddle talk because it's a lot more complicated. Here's the gist of it.  
      
    
    •The player has perform three actions known together as The Contest.  
    
    •The Player first has to learn the Song of his Land through a long series of Maturity Quests. Oh, you'll love these.  
    
    •The Player then has to go through more dungeons 'n riddle bullshit to find the location of a high peak called the Promontory.  
    
    •The Player then performs the three actions. The Player first issues the Challenge by playing the Song of his Land to prove that the Land answers to him/her.  
    
    •The Player then announces out loud the Stake. You make up that part on the spot, just make sure your name the Land and put emphasis on "MINE".  
    
    •Finally it's time for the Knell. A gigantic [loud object] will appear on the Promontory after the Player issues the Challenge and the Stake. The knell-object can be a bell, a gong, an alarm clock, you name it. The Player then rings the Knell on the Promontory; every Player in the session will hear it. It will officially "wake" the Denizen and announce the end of the introduction part of the game. The loud object subsequently vanishes.  
      
    
    Then, and only then, the Player can move on to the Denizen part of the game. Not gonna lie, this is gonna take about three months.  
      
    
    Note: Apparently Sburb's code for deciding the nature of the Knell-object is [whatever pops up in the Player's head when thinking of something that is LOUD].
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why is my Knell scenario a little different than what you describe?
    
    
    
    
    There may be slight variations to how the Contest undergoes. For example the Player of Rage does not have a knell-object and has to perform the Yell instead.
    
    
    [QUESTION] What if my Denizen was already awake?
    
    
    
    
    This happens to the Player of Time. A future version of them has performed the Knell in the past. I've never heard of a Player of Time that *didn't* do that. Players of Time are always up to their neck in sequence breaking.
    
    
    [QUESTION] My Consorts don't mention anything about learning a song, they say I have to light a Forge.
    
    
    
    
    The Forge is part of a Duty which overrides the Knell. A Duty is some kind of player-specific quest that is vital to the well being of the Session. Players who are on Forge Duty are cut some slack; it is integrated as part of the Contest. Lighting the Forge will "wake" the Denizen.
    
    
    [QUESTION] Can I help my buddy perform the Contest?
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]Sure if you feel like dying. Only the Player doing the Knell Quests is given 99% sonic-immunity at the important part where it matters. And it's still gonna ring up your ears like a motherfucker. Unless death-by-loudness sounds fun to you, let your buddies do this solo. There's plenty of other quests you can double-team.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********[11B]*********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  The Denizen and you  *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What IS the Denizen?
    
    
    
    The Denizen is a "Boss" enemy that isn't really one. The Denizen's job is basically to be the biggest asshole and to shit all over your Land. It will sends its Underlings to warp it, pollute it, destroy it, anything you want. Your role is to stop the Denizen.  You'll soon notice two things: that the Denizen has broken stats which makes it near-invulnerable and that it doesn't actually want to fight. Now what? Well now you start talking to it.  
      
    
    •Note: The Denizen has a lot of dialog options. It is game construct tagged with near-omniscience. It is aware that it is a game abstraction and will constantly break the fourth wall. Just telling you so you don't shit your pants the first time it does that. You probably will anyway.
    
    
    [QUESTION] What if I just kill it instead of playing mind games with it?
    
    
    
    
     In case people have to repeat things twice over before you understand: the Denizen is near-impossible to kill. You are not supposed to strife with it. In fact, if you try to attack the Denizen, it will just sigh and say that you are embarrassing yourself. Then it will kick your ass like tomorrow wasn't a thing. Note that an awake Denizen will not kill you. It will shoot you halfway across the Land and leave you with one sliver of Health Vial but it will never kill you. When you come back, it’ll ask you if you stopped throwing a tantrum. Then it'll give you a bunch more Denizen Quests because it was busy shitting all over your Land while you took your hike back.  
      
    
    Note: it *is* possible to defeat the Denizen right from the get go. You also miss the whole point of Sburb.
    
    
    [QUESTION] What am I supposed to do with the Denizen?
    
    
    
    
    The Denizen gives you things to do and you do them. These are called Denizen Quests, or Terraforming Quests, depending on which FAQ you look up.
    
    
    [QUESTION] But he’s an enemy, why would I care what it says?
    
    
    
    
    Imagine that you're a superhero and every morning you eat breakfast with your arch-nemesis. During this breakfast, between pancakes and chocolate milk, the two of you talk casually about super-villainy and heroics. He'd say things like "Well I sure hope NOBODY sets the orphanage on fire or SOMEBODY will have to do something about it, and maybe THAT PERSON will have to face challenges like having to decide WHO TO SAVE because THAT PERSON cannot save everybody", and you'd just nod and say "hmm hmm" while you stuff your face with pancakes.  
      
    
    This is your relationship with your Denizen. It doesn't give you Quests on the same basis as other game abstractions.
    
    
    [QUESTION] What the hell does it want from me?
    
    
    
    
    The Denizen wants to groom you. However, it does that in a roundabout way. It's kinda like a superfluous family member. The Denizen is that uncle who throws you into a lake when you don't know how to swim and who is laughing his ass off when you crawl back on the ground. Then he buys you ice cream of the kind that you don't like and you decide to cross your arms and leer at him instead of eating the ice cream and he loves every second of it. That's the Denizen's job.  
      
    
    When the Denizen isn't busy shitting all over your feelings then it will be sending its underlings to shit all over your Land. It will tell you exactly what it is doing just to taunt you. Your job is to go there and stop it. Oh  you're going to love Denizen gloating. Expect the phrases  "I just wanted to see the look on your face" and "I know this because I'm the one who did it" to come up often.
    
    [QUESTION] Is there an infinite dialog bug with the Denizen?
    
    
    
    
    Let me guess. You're arguing "Or maybe you want me to think that you think that I think that..." with your Denizen, aren't you? It's totally what you're doing. Stop doing that.
    
    
    [QUESTION] How do you defeat the Denizen???
    
    
    
    
    Your job as the player is to learn to be even more of a smug magnificent bastard than him. Warning: the Denizen is programmed by Sburb to be a douchebag who knows exactly how to push your buttons. The game takes this knowledge from your head so if you think it'll be easier to ignore Denizen antics now that you know what's up, fat chance. It is going to rustle your jimmies whether you want it or not. And you will have to deal with it.  
      
    
    The point of your impetuous head-to-head meetings with the Denizen, in-between your Denizen Quests, is to grudgingly realize that the Denizen isn't evil. It is Sburb-coded to act like a douchebag but everything it says and does has multiple layers of ironical pretend. You will defeat the Denizen when you do not hate it anymore. The funniest part is that even if you know all this in advance because I just told you, this changes nothing. People can't just tell themselves "well I grew up so now I'm like that!" and have it happen. If they could, then Life wouldn't be the perpetual champion of the unfair Olympics. Have fun walking into that Lair with a head full of bright ideas just to get deflated like a balloon.  
      
    
    Also, just as an extra warning: Denizens have this thing for making huge swish-swoosh motions while talking, and thumping the ground really loud, and laughing so hard that the walls shake, and jutting their gigantic head right into your face when you don’t expect it. Just try to keep your cool and play the game.  
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why won't the Denizen let me explore a specific part of the Lair? What is down there?
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]There's an important game item that the Denizen is protecting. The Denizen is Sburb-coded to become hostile if you get near it. It doesn't want that so it won't let you near it. Just forget about this for now.
    
    
    [QUESTION] What is that small version of the Denizen I see around during Denizen Quests?
    
    
    
    The Denizen Minion is a special underling and a recurrent miniboss. It is is pretty damn strong. There is always at least one Denizen Minion that spearheads the nefarious plots of the Denizen, along with a number of nasty underlings under its command. They become slightly stronger each time, but not that much.  
      
    
    Note:The Denizen Minion is supposed to be able to talk like the Denizen but it can't because of a dialog bug.  
    
    Note: The Health Vial of the Denizen Minion is glitched and invisible. This is annoying because it has a shitload of Gel Viscosity. A lot of people wrongly believe at first that it is immortal, either because of a bug or because it's not meant to be killed. No, it isn't immortal. It's just hard to kill. If you aren't using Fraymotifs, now's a good time to start.  
    
    Note: For you special people out there. No, this isn't a "boss fight that you are supposed to lose". There is no such things in Sburb. When you lose a boss fight in Sburb, YOU DIE.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] How come the Denizen Minion I killed didn't drop any Grist?
    
    
    
    
    The Denizen does that to mess with you. Just don't bring up the subject with your Denizen or it's going to mock you forever for being a crybaby that needs more Grist. And please, for the love of everything, never use the words "it's not fair" with your Denizen.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What is the Hoard?
    
    
    
    The Hoard is a massive amount of "grist". The quotation marks are there because it's not real grist that you can pick up and alchemize stuff with. It's some weird flying/liquid kinda-kinda Grist. Once you defeat your Denizen, it will hiss out of the entire Land and then fly to Skaia. This creative potential is the necessary fuel to perform the Ultimate Alchemy.
    
    
    [QUESTION] How do you release the Hoard?
    
    
    
    You will release the Hoard at the end of your long and weary mental battle with the dysfunctional personality of your Denizen.
    
    
    [QUESTION] And when is that going to happen?
    
    
    
    
    "When you are ready". Just ask your Denizen and it will give you that answer. And if it pisses you off, then you’re still not getting the joke. Maybe a few more D-Quests will calm your aching butt.
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay no just tell me how this ends alright?
    
    
    
     Sburb will only trigger the script that ends the Terraforming phase under a very specific condition. It is when the Player [does not want to kill the Denizen anymore].  
      
    
    The Denizen will then ask you to kill it.  
      
    
    The only way to release the Hoard is to kill the Denizen. Once you have learned how to keep your jimmies un-rustled, the Denizen's role is over. Therefore you just have to kill it and move on. It won't even fight back. So yeah, you get the idea here. That's Sburb being a dick. What a surprise.
    
    
    [QUESTION] No seriously, do I really have to kill it? Not that it isn't a buttlord or anything.
    
    
    
    Yes, you have to. You need to fuel the Ultimate Alchemy to win the game. And no, this isn't a thing where at the last second, a booming voice will yell "well done, you have proven yourself worthy". The Denizen is an asshole that you have to stop wanting to kill and then you have to kill it. Then the Hoard will be released. This game-event is called The Slaying Of The Beast. It's what you have to do.
    
    
    [QUESTION] Oh hey look I can't! Fuck that shit.
    
    
    
    It is a game abstraction. They don't really die for good. It will reincarnate in the same role for the next session down the line. The only way for a Denizen to "die" is if they sit in a barren session where they can't get transferred: then they'll try to fix it or stuff in order to survive. So they do have a concept of death and this isn't part of it. You are just never going to see it again. Okay yeah that last bit didn't help. Just forget that last part and get on with it. The game must go on.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I, just, killed my Denizen and...but...
    
    
    
    Yes, we know.
    
    
    [QUESTION] What's even the point now? Because wow I sure can't wait to see what's next in this fantastic game! Kids and fun, oh boy.
    
    
    
    
    Your Denizen told you before the deed. There's something belonging to you deep in the Denizen Lair. An instrument. It said you'll need it now that you're on your own. This isn't a thing that stopped being true. Just go down there and pick up your Land Instrument. Go outside and play it. Play the song that will Wake the Land.
    
    
    [QUESTION] I... guess this makes me feel a bit better. What now?
    
    
    
    
    This shit you just went through means you have officially concluded the early part of the game. Now that you have reclaimed your Land and awakened it, you enter the next phase of the game called Savior of the Waking World (btw that's you).  
      
    
    Keep your Land Instrument with you. It's a very important game thing. It has a unique code like your Sprite Pendant so don't lose it. What comes next is that you play your Land Instrument and your Land will whisper to you what's wrong with it. Your Land has been left sick now that the influence of the Denizen is gone. You have to perform Planet Healer Quests to fix it.  
      
    
    For example, releasing the Hoard has opened these really huge geysers on your land, which leads deep into caverns full of baddies that you have to kill to close up. You'll also have to deal with stuff like plague outbreaks and flowers spreading everywhere. You have a lot of irons in the fire to cauterize the Land with. On top of this, you'll have to watch out for the Underlings. The Underlings are going to go nuts because they lost their leader; they'll spawn as mobs and go on rampages. More shit to deal with.  
      
    
    Lastly, you might have noticed that things went a little crazy when you played the Land Instrument and woke the Land. You'll find that the entire landscape of your Land has changed, twisted around on itself.  
      
    
    In short, it's an entirely new world map. Have fun.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********[11C]********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Denizen Extras   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What if I'm still bummed about the whole Denizen thing?
    
    
    Nobody can forget their first Denizen. But let's just put that on the table where we can both see it and then flip that table out of the way. There, much better.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]What is the Denizen Vault that people fawn about?
    
    
    
    The Vault is a hidden/incomplete feature that shouldn’t be confused with the Hoard. The Denizen Vault is a hidden area which conceals a huge amount of *actual* Grist that you can pick up. It is buried under the Denizen Lair. It is enclosed by indestructible walls. It has a single locked door. The question is, gentlemen, how do we get it?  
      
    
    •Note: The gamebreaking community has long-seen the Vault as a challenge to crack.  
      
    
    •Note: Digging up Sburb's code reveals that the locked door of the Vault answers to an item called the "Denizen Key" but it doesn't spawn anywhere in the game. So yeah, let's hack this shit up.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What is the Choice?
    
    
    
    The choice is an important game feature to debug your session. Whenever you sit in a session that cannot be won, the Denizen is empowered to offer the Choice to a Player. This is also called Bargaining With The Beast. The Denizen will offer exactly what the Player needs to fix the session on the right path, but the Player has to pay an equivalent price. If this price is agreed, the Denizen will then perform the Denizen Blessing. It can either be a huge _BOOM!_ thing or something small that almost looks trivial. Denizen always fix things with the path of least effort, in order to offer the smallest price possible to pay. So if you just need a single small weapon, at the right time at the right place, then it will just hand you that weapon and be like "lol you'll see".  
      
    
    •Note: Even if you are some super-veteran Sburb Player who wants to skip the mind games and directly kill the Denizens, it's better to at least listen to them in case there's something wrong to fix in your session.  
      
    
    •Note: The Denizen of the Player with the Forge Duty does not have to be slain. That's because the Forge Duty takes precedence over the Terraforming Quest. The Hoard thing of the Player of Space goes a bit differently. The Denizen of the Player with Forge Duty will be alive until the end of the game; it is your best source of Denizen Blessing if anything goes wrong.  
      
    
    •Note: The cost of the Choice goes down exponentially the more the Player asked for help is "close to death". No, this doesn't mean a low Health Vial. We're talking about serious "I'm dying" stuff. If you wonder what your alternate selves are doing in their doomed timeline, aside from dying, well that guy is busy asking for a boon that helps you the alpha timeline. Say thank you, asshole.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] One of the Player in my session met his/her Denizen and instantly finished the Terraforming Quest! What the butt? Did the Denizen just kneel over? 
    
    
    
     Pretty much yeah. This happens if the Player that visits the Denizen is a serious pacifist; the game will automatically identity that the Player does not want to kill the Denizen and will initiate The Slaying Of The Beast.  
      
    
    •Note: I respect people who want to challenge themselves with alternate ways to play Sburb, really I do, but don't try to do a "pacifist run" in my session. Oh boy does it make me mad. Also: the "achievement" thing is a myth. Besides, you shouldn't even bother trying a pacifist run unless you have the very specific Titles/Aspects that can make it work.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay I kinda don't want to talk about the Denizen thing now that it's done. BUT. Do the Consorts really have to spread all these rumors of an epic battle between me and my dead monster bro? All I did was beat a defenseless dude. Shit's kinda bad enough without pooping on his memories.
    
    
    
    Well they're just being silly like Consorts tend to be. They like to exaggerate things. It's better not to get angry at them and lose Land Reputation over this. Try punching the nearest wall, it helps.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Can I just steal the Land Instrument from my Denizen to skip ahead? 
    
    
    
    Stealing from an omniscient creature, oh yeah that's gonna do you good. I know it's really tempting to you Thief Players out there but I would not advocate it.


	10. Article - Ebonpyres


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@    @@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@    @@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@    @@@@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@    @@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@    @@@    @@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@   @@@    @@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@   @@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@    @@  @@@     @@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@   @@  @@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@    @  @          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@        @@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@       @@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@       @@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@   @@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@ @@@   @@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@      @@   @@   @@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@   @@   @@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@   @@@    @@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@    @@@    @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@      @@@@   @@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@           @@@@@   @@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@    @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@    @@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******[32A]******@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Ebonpyres   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    Like many games, Sburb features invisible boundaries that delimit areas and give them intrinsic rules. Accordingly, the Lands of Sburb Players are covered in zones called Ebonpyres. The knowledge of these things is dearly important for the purpose of predicting underling behavior. Those who have this knowledge will survive, those who don't will get fucked. Just as it is important to know the lay of the Land, it is important to know what to expect from its enemies. Take advantages where it lies, flee whence there is none.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Atomyk Ebonpyres   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    Our friend here is the most dangerous form of Ebonpyres, so let's start with it. Atomyk Ebonpyres can alternatively be spelled as DEATH TRAPS. You know in video games when you just walk around innocently and then something suddenly kills you and there's no explanation whatsoever and that was supposed to be fun? That's the Atomyk Ebonpyre in Sburb.
    
    
    
    But let us be more precise rather than dwell on the cryptic. Atomyk Ebonpyres are zones found on the surface of your Land where all underlings will automatically obtain maxed [animadversity] towards trespassers. They will sense your presence, head toward your way and try to smash you to a pulp. What was just casual exploration by a cheerful newbie just turned into a battlefield that is grossly pregnant with massacre fetishism.
    
    
    
    
    
    Aside from being areas where the underling pile doesn't stop from getting taller, Atomyk Ebonpyres have a few different variables. Enemies in Atomyk Ebonpyres are immune to all abilities that affect their behavior; they cannot receive the [ **intimidated** ] status and do not have shenanigans/infighting. Enemies also give more loot and make you climb faster on your echeladder. As somewhat of a counter-effect to this high yield, this zone has a low spawning rate once it has been cleaned empty. Your mid-game to late-game leveling will consist of traveling between Atomyk Ebonpyres to harvest their extraordinary value, much like rotating between crops until the grapes of strife are heavy for the vintage.
    
    
    
    
    
    However, before you get to this safer position, Atomyk Ebonpyres will kill you. Avoid setting a foot in an Atomyk Ebonpyres until you have several title/aspect abilities under your belt, and at least one trump card to bail you out of trouble. Knowing the player command [Homefree] is recommended , but you may not have the leisure to summon a Temporary Gate unless you're a passable musician.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: It is possible to grind more effectively in these areas by abusing abilities that manipulate spawning rates. Stuff like Rage's [NOT ENOUGH], Flow's [Step Into My Rhythm] or Might's [Battle Brotocol]. If you're the Time Player, you can just use time manipulation to ignore the respawn timer in the first place. That works too.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Many areas near Gates will be Atomyk Ebonpyres. That's just the game saying that it hates your guts. Whenever you discover a Gate far away in the distance, the best approach is to RUN toward as if angry bears were after you. Once you have reached it, just in case, wait a minute or two to confirm/deny if it is surrounded by an Atomyk Ebonpyre. Make a mental note if it isn’t, so that you may save yourself this frenzied run the next time. Never trust far-away Gates, too often they are lures waiting to catch people that I like to call suckers.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Local consorts can be juicy in information. Village consorts are usually poor in geographical knowledge but the nomadic-like consort that you find in small groups are better informed. They can tell you where lies danger under the form of an Atomyk Ebonpyre.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Another way to recognize/manage Atomyk Ebonpyres is that they are *never* adjacent to special structures or dungeon entrances. As long as you talk to consort folks and keep a general idea of which direction leads to where, you can thread on semi-safe ground. Additionally, these areas never bear Crystalanthemums, Consorts or Return Nodes. They are empty of life and interests, aside from possibly guarding a Gate.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Enemies that are after your plush rump have a tendency to return to their "birth zone" once they hit the limit of their Ebonpyre. However, Atomyk Ebonpyres enemies are slightly more aggressive and can pursue you for a little longer, even into another zone. Don't expect them to run at you all crazy-like and then smash into an invisible wall.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********[22C]*********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Tribal Ebonpyres   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Tribal Ebonpyres are characterized by spawning Underlings which stays together in tight groups. These groups, or tribes, have wandering tendencies and sometimes form rudimentary villages. These underlings work together, much more so than the usual encounters. Whenever you walk in on a Village Siege, it is a "tribe" scripted to assault the consort village once you reach it.
    
    
    
    Tribal Ebonpyres are a medium-level threat. In plains, moors, valleys and oceanic areas, you can see incoming enemies and stand in relative security. However, Tribal Ebonpyres that sits on mountainous ground or jungle-like environments can conceal a large enemy force before it befalls you all at once. Avoid Tribal Ebonpyres in areas with limited visibility; do not come anywhere near them unless you feel lucky, and by feeling lucky I mean manipulating luck probabilities with the Law/Light aspects.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Bug: Imps will cluster next to much large enemies, including collossal-class underlings. This will usually end with them getting stomped on. That is why you will often see small amounts of Grist laying around in Tribal Ebonpyre areas. Man, poor little guys. Sburb really doesn’t like them.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********[22D]***********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Meredian Ebonpyres   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    These Ebonpyres are vast, empty regions where all spawning is disabled except for collossal-class underlings. Said gigantic underlings have only a very, very small chance to spawn. But when they do, you’ll *notice* them. These Ebonpyres are among the least threatening, especially if you have any detection ability to scan for the big guys.
    
    
    
    Meredian Ebonpyres offers the best qualities for long sequences of exploration due to the lack of enemies in general. However, consorts in Meredian Ebonpyres are very sparse. If anything, you will find them around a Crystalanthemums. If a Crystalanthemums is deserted, it might be because a collossal-class underling wandered nearby and scattered the consorts into hiding. So be on your guards.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Collossal-class underlings often have weaknesses and special abilities. Consult the bestiary before making a move. These lumbering giants are dumb as cows and very easy to abscond from.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Bug: Because of a Land variable being off during Land Generation, the gravity in Meredian Ebonpyres is lower than it should be by about 35%. You can generally "feel" the weight going off your shoulders when stepping in these zones, and the increased jump distance greatly serves exploration purposes.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************[22E]**********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Retrocade Ebonpyres   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    This region is the bastard child of the Tribal and Atomyk Ebonpyres. The Retrocade Ebonpyres want to kill you dead, but on the flip side, it only spawns imp underlings. Yay? These imps will also spawn at greater frequency and believe me or not, they are lot more vicious. They’re worth slightly more experience and don’t give any Grist for some reason. One important difference is that Retrocade Ebonpyres do not give a "cheating" wandering pattern to its imps. They wander in groups and reach max animadversity when they spot a trespasser, but at least they don't see through walls.
    
    
    
    •Note: these regions spawn "miniboss" imp enemies. These imps wear game-spawned hat items and may have Quintessences in their alchemic formulae; the special imps that wear them may be able to cast special abilities through them. Watch out for any boss imp with a red hat sporting gears. Enemies with time abilities are a bitch to deal with.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Bug: If the special boss imps lose their hat, they will not be worth as much echelon on defeat. They might drop their hat if you hit them on the head when they are at low health: avoid doing this, since you just made this boss fight lose a lot of value. Plus, another imp may subsequently pick up the dropped hat and immediately upgrade to a new boss imp.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********[22F]*********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Apoxial Ebonpyres   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The only Ebonpyres situated in dungeons. These zones are very small and usually confined to a large room. In these zones, the game sets a certain amount of underlings to be present. Whenever you defeat one, another of the same kind will immediately spawn. After this has happened a number of times, the Ebonpyre will run out of new underlings to replace the old ones and the zone will be "defeated". It won’t spawn anything anymore. Once a zone is “cleared”,  it is usually followed by a tonality and a dungeon door opening somewhere.
    
    
    
    •Note: If you start clearing an Apoxial Ebonpyres but leave the area before you're done, you will have to start killing the X number of enemies from the start when you come back. I guess the X number of automatic-respawn gradually returns over time? Or it fully returns to normal once nobody is in the area or near the area for Y amount of time? Need to investigate.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note:Once the zone is cleared, it disables ALL spawning. So these rooms are safe places to rest and check up on what’s going on in the dream world.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********[22G]*********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    Sburban Jungle    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    Not exactly a type of Ebonpyre, the Sburban Jungle is the default setting for underlings where no Ebonpyre applies. Most of your Land will be covered in this. Your Dwelling Spire will always start on one, although its status is temporary changed to Atomyk Ebonpyre during your frenzied flight for your first Gate.
    
    
    
    Everything in a Sburban Jungle is considered "default". Underlings ignore you unless you attack them or step in their face. They stand around scattered without any real coordination. Their spawning rate is the norm: the less underlings there are in a region, the faster they will replenish. The more there are, the less they spawn. The only thing of interest is that unlike in other zones, your Ladpluck or Lasspluck recovers very quickly in these areas. Leading a strong enemy into a Sburban Jungle in order to benefit from the extra pluck can be worth it.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: the game’s Land Generation algorithm is slightly off when it comes to placing the boundaries between Sburban Jungles and Ebonpyres. There are often thin stretches of Land where there isn't any enemy that can spawn because there isn't any script that applies. Moreover, enemies will not even not wander in these areas. These between-zones area are perfect for sitting down, catching a break and buggering your friend on whatever silly chat program you guys use.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Rather than cutting through Sburban Jungles when exploring, it is generally advised to follow the boundaries of these zones in order to stand close to safe ground and to map where other, more dangerous zones may start. There is a good bug to help you find the limit of a Sburban Jungle: if you have a Fraymotif activated, it will "skip" between zones.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********[22H]*********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      Sunslammer      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    The sunslammer zone is slightly different than the usual Ebonpyre formula; it is a temporary zone created for "boss" encounters. The rules of the Sunslammer supersede the default design of the ground where you stand. When you step into this region, normal weaker enemies of the Sunslammer will ignore you while a boss goes for your throat to duke it out. Upon being defeated, the area will return to its previous setting. In that sense, they are a non-interference zone intended for a 1v1.
    
    
    
    
    
    Most importantly, this zone differs from Ebonpyres in the sense that it has an amoebic shape. You can easily step in the extended "tendrils"; of a boss area, catching its attention when you though yourself safe. Aside from this exception, ebonpyres are otherwise shaped like puddles or spills without sharp angles.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: The game will automatically create a Sunslammer zone when you meet an enemy way above your station, even if it is a regular enemy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: This zone superimposes the rules of the Atomyk Ebonpyre despite being much less dangerous. Leading a boss enemy into an Atomyk Ebonpyre can be a good way to thread safely on this dangerous ground, in case you really have to. You'll have a boss running after your plush rump but it’s better than a continent's worth in antagonisms.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: Sunslamming refers to an advanced leveling technique where you decide to find enemies that are just strong enough to generate a Sunslammer zone, so that you can fight them 1 on 1, and just weak enough that it is relatively safe to do so. It is advised to abstain from this trick unless you are a Sburb veteran.
    
    
    


	11. Article - Sburb Game Diseases


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..........................................................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............................@..............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............................@@@..............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................................@@@...............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............................@@@@@@@..............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.......................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................@@@@@@.......@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@...............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................@@@@..........@@@@@@@@@@...........@@@@...............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@@............@@@@@@@@.............@@@...............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@..............@@@@@@...............@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@................@@@@................@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@.................@@..................@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............@@@.................@@..................@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.............@@@..................@@..................@@@.............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...........@@@@@..................@@..................@@@@@...........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..........@@@@@@..................@@..................@@@@@@..........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...........@@@@@..................@@..................@@@@@...........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.............@@@@.................@@..................@@@.............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............@@@................@@@@................@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@..............@@@@@@...............@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@..............@@@@@@..............@@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@@............@@@@@@@@............@@@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@@@@........@@@@@@@@@@@@.........@@@@@...............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@...............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................@@@@@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@@@@@................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@.......@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.......@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@.........@@@@@@@@@@@@.........@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@..........@@@@@@@@@@..........@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@...........@@@@@@@@...........@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@..........@@@@@@@@..........@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@............@@@@@@............@@..................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................................@@@@@@................................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................................@@@@@@................................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............................@@@@@@@@..............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.............................@@@@@@@@@@.............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............................@@@@...............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...............................@@...............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............................@@..............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..........................................................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********[23A]********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Sburb Diseases   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    So you read the title and you're freaking out a little. "There are diseases in Sburb???", you are asking me frantically. The short answer is yes. You can stop hyperventilating and put aside your sudden urge to blog about it. We are talking about diseases that are *game abstractions*. It’s just that we’re stepping in the realm of the very abstract. Like, really really abstract. The Sburb Diseases that this section will cover are things which are engineered by the game for meta-narration purposes. They are often inconsequential, sometimes benign, and possibly useful. They are not to be confused with generic debuffs because they are scripted, often self-replicating and they have specific consequences or cures.  
      
    
    •Note: The Void Player is entirely immune to game diseases. What else isn't new, half of the game's features don't work with the Void Aspect.  
      
    
    •Note: Players with a high Semperstand stat are generally very resilient to diseases. The Doom Player is immune to diseases once he learns [Poison Nature]. The Player of Life can remove most diseases with [Demeter's Fire]. The Rain Player is especially susceptible to catching game disease because if any Rain dupliclone is afflicted, all of the Rain Player’s selves will get the disease. They will also all be cured at the same time.  
      
    
    •Note: Sburb diseases must not be mistaken for Sburb mental disorders, which will be treated in their own section. Likewise, this section will only touch the subject of Player Corruption for the purpose of recognizing the symptoms. If you encounter Player Corruption, you should refer to the specific article on the subject.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@* The Octoroon Rangoon   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    A game disease found in dungeon of the subtype Amphibious Subterrain, randomly given by enemies with the "sick" or "diseased" descriptor in their name. Once you're afflicted, it messes up your typing. You can type your text as well as you want, once you press enter it'll come out all wrong in the chat window. It will have weird alterations all over the place that makes it hard to read. There are several levels of infection from Octoroon Rangoon. In the upper levels, it is nearly impossible to understand what people were originally trying to type. Also called the Quirk by the community. It's better to get rid of the Octoroon Rangoon as soon as possible. This is the only disease that is communicated via a chat client. Avoid highlighting quirked "text", or even putting your cursor over it, as it causes automatic infection. To get rid of the Quirk, speak to your consorts. You'll be directed toward a local antidote. You'll probably have to eat a weird bug or something. Yuck.  
      
    
    •Note: This game sickness does nothing to your normal speech but for meta-narration game purposes, the consorts pretend that they have a hard time understanding you.  
      
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Sblight   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    The Sblight is a quest disease with benign consequences. It pretty much turns your nose red. That’s it. Your nose change colors as if you were blushing hardcore. Well okay your fingertips, elbows and other extremities also turn a little more pink. Big deal.  
      
    
    The Sblight is part of a serie of Land Quest in Sburb called Plague Doctor during the Planet Healer story arc. This quest is initiated by speaking to sick consorts who will ask you to cure them. It's not really a hard quest. You just have to track the source of the disease and defeat it to cure everybody. Since when do you get rid of diseases by beating up something? Does that make any sense? Not a whole fucking lot, but that's the background story of this quest and Sburb will stick to it. You will be afflicted by the Sblight somewhere down the line during the quest to make it more "personal". It does not carry any stat debuff, contrary to the popular rumor that it has a small decreasing effect on Mangrit.  
      
    
    The Sblight is not contagious. It only spreads in scripted events.  
      
    
    To get rid of the Sblight you simply need to solve a bunch of riddles until you find a poison-theme dungeon. There, you have to clear it and kill a dungeon boss called Biosick VIRUSFORM. It's just a green color-swap of Dupliblaze COMAGMA. It’s supposed to have Doom abilities but its bugged and cannot cast them. Apparently Sburb messed up and set its Flummoxie stat at zero. Needless to say, easy boss. Once you're done, you're back to your normal self.  
      
    
    •Note: You can also doubleteam the quest with a friend on his or her Land, in which case you will also contact the Sblight along with your bro. Enjoy your colored noses.  
      
    
    •Minor glitch: It is interesting to note that you can only contact the Sblight once. If you doubleteam this quest on somebody else's land, you won't be able to catch it on your land. You can still perform the whole quest, you just won’t catch the disease. You're basically immune once you get rid of it. However, consort dialogs are bugged and they will pretend that you do have the disease when it doesn't show.  
      
    
    •Minor glitch: In some weirder cases, it make you blush the color of your typing text. It has to do with a leak in the way Sburb stores information, I'll spare you the details.  
      
    
    •Major glitch: Sburb tries to apply the Sblight graphic effect to your dreamself but bugs out completely because it fails to render it. Nothing happens as long as your Dreamself is not generated again. However, if your realself wakes up while your dreamself is not at a dream location, your dreamself will go "poof" and re-appear at the last bed-object it visited. Then, the game will try to apply the Sblight graphic change and cause the glitch. Your Dreamself simply won’t spawn. You'll have Dreamless Sleep every time you go to sleep. At least it's a LOT better than dreaming about the Others when your dreamself dies (I hate this glitch). Having Dreamless Sleep on demand might be useful if you want to take a break and have your sleep actually be SLEEP instead of more game bullshit. It might even be very profitable if you want to temporarily avoid having a Dreamself for safety reasons. For example, if it would spawn in a dangerous predicament because of a Ringwraith situation. But in general, you want to cure your Sblight as soon as possible so you can go back to working on your Dream Quests during your nap time.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The DERP   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Players shows symptoms of a Deficiency in Elementary Reasoning Procedures when their Brainitude dips in the negative. It is a disease which is only supposed to concern Underlings during the Pandora's Pandemonium quest. The _symptom_ of the disease is to reduce the Brainitude of Underlings to a negative range. However, if a Player obtains a negative value for their Brainitude stat (for... reasons), then the game will mistake the Player as a DERP carrier. Note that whence the game thinks that a Player has the DERP, it will attempt to communicate it to surrounding Players as if it was the real disease.  
      
    
    DERP is cured by a good slap on the back of the head to restore Brainitude in the positive range and cancel the fake affliction.. If you feel that your Brainitude is getting drained because of a potential DERP chain-reaction, you should immediately proceed with treatment on the offender.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Distinguished Manner   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This disease originates from the dream quest [Acquiring All The Hats] available both on Prospit and Derse. This quest spawns several tall hats scattered in the dreamscape which you must recover. Carapaces that see a hat will put it on and speak with the Distinguished Manner. The disease is effectively carried by the gentleman hats. It causes the infected to say "bollock" and "I say" and "Oh, bother" and "poppycock" all the time, among other annoying things.  It also causes monocles to appear out of nowhere. It was supposed to only afflict Carapaces but a line of game code wasn't spelled properly. Players can be afflicted with the Distinguished Manner in the case that they decide to put on these hats. Afflicted Players are oblivious to their own behavior and will even recommend wearing a hat to other Players. Treatment: punch/kick the hat off and burn it immediately.  
      
    
    •Note: Infecting yourself on purpose with the Distinguished Manner is a good way to quickly burn through the Etiquette Training quests.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Carapace Plague   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
     This is (normally) a caparace-only disease that appears sporadically on the Battlefield. It makes Carapace weaker and stiff in the joints. This disease afflicts Skaian zones, which will grow weird green mold. These zones can communicate the disease to Carapace soldiers which threads on them. These areas are called Diseased Ground. Sick soldiers will take breaks from battles and healthy soldiers will refuse to wage battle on Diseased Ground.  
      
    
    Basically, this is a tool used by the game to direct the flow of the Skaian Skirmishes and manipulate the Reckoning Timer. Is the flow of war going too strong in favor of Black or White? Is the reckoning going to happen too soon? Well LOOK AT THAT, the soldiers got sick and White/Black is gaining back in position! I guess the war is going to last longer! Diseases zones usually appear between the mid-game and the late-game, as a result of the general script called [The War Will Never Stop].  
      
    
    What's stupid is that players can catch the damn thing because of a bug. If you have the Dream Moon Stealth Quest activated, some part of the script behaves as if you're temporarily assigned as a Carapace Special Agent. That variable is mostly unused other than for managing the Stealth Quest, but it bugs out and causes you to be identified as a Carapace for the purpose of catching the Carapace Plague. You can be contaminated by either a carrier, such as a sick Carapace, or by walking on Diseased Ground. It doesn't do anything to you because it's game-coded to affect Carapaces. The "sick" players don't even have a graphical update, so it can take some time before you realise you have it. If you do have it, you're a plague carrier for other Carapaces, where it will have consequences. This is especially annoying because some Carapaces are heavily scripted to follow you and have impacts on the game (especially Jack Noir) and you don't want to get them sick.  
      
    
    If you want to get cured from this weird buggy shit, the easiest method is to visit a Bishop-class Carapace on the battlefield. They're the really small guys with a huge hat. They can cure the afflicted soldiers by reading a randomly-generated book like a gospel for an hour or so. Just hope that you don’t get one of these randomly-generated "shipping" text.  
      
    
    •Note: You can communicate the plague to another player if he also has the Dream Moon Stealth Quest activated.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Corruption   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    It is debatable whether Corruption should be treated the same as other game diseases since it is obviously not intended by the game. However, I figure that it should bear an obligatory mention her for the purpose of recognizing it. The early signs of Corruption are when a fellow Player is plotting strange things that aren't related to winning the game. The player may openly admit wanting to "break" the game. At this point the person can still recover completely; the cure is usually a stern talk or a good hug. Player corruption is *not* contagious between Players.  
      
    
    Corruption levels can be very low and show little symptoms. However, it can still be enough to allow destroying game abstractions. It may progress slowly or spike quickly because of emotional trauma. High-level corruption is followed by glaring symptoms which I will now describe.  
      
    
    When the source of corruption is the Others, it is easy to diagnose at high levels. The symptoms are: dark skin, speaking complete nonsense, "dark shadows" surrounding the person, stats becoming critically high (no it's not worth it) and blacking out remote-viewing abilities in a large radius.  
      
    
    Angel corruption is harder to diagnose. Low-contamination players have a tendencies to speak highly of themselves, to make long flowery sentences, to see despair everywhere and imagine "salvation" in completely bonker ideas. The symptoms of high-level contamination are: a white-ish aura, raving incessantly about imminent apocalypses, stats becoming critically high (even less worth it), glitching ability casting in a wide-range and "choir singing" playing constantly to announce the person's coming. The critical-infected Players also sport a yellow halo above their head. By the way, the first thing you should do when you see that halo is to grab it and break it on your knee. No, not because it does anything important. It just feels great.  
      
    
    Both types of corruption are highly dangerous. Both type bestows the ability to destroy games abstraction. Both type dramatically mess up Player Stats, especially Flummoxie. In either case, advanced corruption can completely mess up a session. If you diagnose Player Corruption, please consult chapter 45 of the Serious Business section.
    


	12. Article - Addendum: underwater lands


    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Underwater Lands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay I wanted to add this chapter at the end of the Land Generation article but it's read-only. Apparently I lost the admin rights to past me (I hate that guy). So I'm going to add this extra chapter here just to properly warn you guys. You know, because I totally get off to warning people about weird shit. So here we go: there are oceanic worlds in Sburb. It's not a rumor, it's not a joke, it's a thing that can actually happen. We're not talking about Lands with a liquid theme with rivers and oceans. That is weaksauce and we see that everyday. We're talking about critical Land features being underwater. Fighting underlings underwater. Exploring dungeons underwater. Everything underwater.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Based on the few accounts that I have collected, I have concluded that these Lands are critically batshit. The Dwelling Spire spawns underwater, possibly up to the Seven Gates. You break your pre-punched card item and bam, you get wish to a fantasy world UNDERWATER. You know, without air. And you know how we're all addicted to AIR so this matters kinda. Sburb generates these worlds for people who have their share of experience with watery bullshit. So if you think this may apply to you, you should alchemize yourself the proper equipment before clearing pre-entry.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Since the Players sort of expect it, it's not really the owner of the Land that is in the most danger. It's the friends of that person that are in danger if they want to visit the Land. THEY won't expect it. I was told by a certain Player that her friends decided that her house would be their base of operation and before she could get a word in, they all nearly drowned. You know the 5.4 second of waiting between coming out of a Sburb Gate and being allowed to go back the other way? With the Gate being all "yo I'm blinking and disabled" and shit? Let me tell you that this must feel like ETERNITY when you're suddenly fuckdeep in asphyxia. The bottom line is, if you have one of these Lands, after you're done surviving your Sburb _immersion_ you might want to drop a warning to potential visitors.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Again, I remind you that these Lands are generated for people with some kind of pathological interest in drowning. No need to panic about getting an underwater land; they don't get assigned by mistake. The Player I mentioned above said that she already had her scuba gear on when she broke her entry item, because she's a freak like that. I haven't heard of new players getting teleported to a watery grave without expecting it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you have any question about underwater Lands, the person who told me everything about them said you could contact her directly to discuss her experience. Handle name: sapphicAmphitrite, usual timetrav encryption.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Note: Yo,  sapphic, you might want to be careful with email attachments. You sent me your merman slash by mistake.
    
    
    
    
    


	13. FAQ part-4: The Potential Verdancy


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '########:'########::'########::'#######::'##::::'##:'########:'##::: ##:'########:'##:::::::'##:::'##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....::'##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##:'##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::'###:::::'######::'##:::'##:'########:'########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::'## ##:::'##... ##: ##::'##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##:'##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :#########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##.... ##:'##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :'#######::'##::::'##:'########::'######::'########:'####::'#######::'##::: ##::'######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    '##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....::'##... ##:... ##..::. ##::'##.... ##: ###:: ##:'##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:'## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:::::::'##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###:'##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    : ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##::::'####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Potential Verdancy   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    In Sburb, everything that you find on your Land is called "verdancy". It is stuff that is "growing" on your Land. The specific term "potential verdancy" refers to everything that you find on your Land that is optional. And there is a lot of optional stuff to do in this game, trust me. It pretty much never stops.  
      
    
    Henceforth, the eternal question of all RPGs will apply here. What are you going to do? Are you going to work on the main storyline, or are you going to frolick around your Land like a fairy and drunkenly guzzle down sidequests after sidequests like tomorrow wasn't a thing?  
      
    
    Spoiler: It's the second one.  
      
    
    Two reasons. First, because it’s what everybody do in RPGs. Secondly, because it happens to be a good idea.  The main storyline rewards you with puzzle information concerning your mythological quest to save your Land. The sidequests? They teach you special abilities. Which one is more awesome? No contest here.  It’s a rule that everybody goes nutjob over wanting to learn how to control their Aspect, even if it is fakey fake fake magic that is not real. PLUS, special abilities are hella useful for staying alive. You know how much I approve of staying alive so I give this approach my double thumbs-up. I recommend starting your Sburb adventure by exploring your land, grabbing some quests and getting a few dungeons under your belt before tackling Terraforming. It's still gonna be there when you come back.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************[06C]************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Quests, quests, quests   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    [QUESTION] Where do I get quests?
    
    
    
    
    Speak to consorts.  
      
    
    •Note: I heard of a guy that was half-way through the game before realizing "Wow, these little guys can talk???". I just... I don't even know what to say.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] There are a lot of consorts in villages. How can  I tell which consorts give quests?
    
    
    
    
    Well normally you just talk a lot to all of them. But. There is a pretty neat trick you can use to tell which consorts can give quests. Consorts are coded in such a manner that when you go do their quest, you can expect to find them in the same area when you come back. In short, the game puts a leash on them so that they don’t wander around too far. It didn't take long for the gamebreaking community to find a stunt with this knowledge. If you want to know which consorts are "quest givers", just ask a bunch of them to follow you. Consorts are always eager to follow you, especially after you’ve worked up some Land Reputation. After walking for a while, note which consorts will suddenly break from the group and walk back to where they came from. These consort have a quest in store; they returned close to their spawning point because their quest doesn't allow them to be migratory.  
      
    
    •Note: Just talking to a consort once is not enough to get a quest. Sometimes you have to navigate through dialog options (bring up specific subjects) until a consort decides to lay a quest on your bum.  
      
    
    •Note: A consort that you identify as a "quest giver" might not be ready to give the quest to you yet.  Most of the time, it just means you lack Land Reputation.  
      
    
    •Note: If a consort does not want to give you a quest yet, it is advised to give it some random item from your sylladex. You can be sure that the little guy will hold on to that item like there's no tomorrow. This will mark the consort; when you see it later, it’ll help you remember that this guy has something in store for you. Be careful, don't hand out "original" items. You may lose track of an item that turns out to be part of a fetch quest or which is used as Totem Key (more on this later). To be on the safe side, alchemize in advance some trinkets that you can sprinkle around consorts.  If the gift is alchemized, then you always have access to the alchemical formula in your Atheneum.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why are items that used to be in my room, or my buddies’ room, flowing freely around our Lands?
    
    
    
    
    You should collect these items. They have been integrated into the game’s structure. It is the reason why your house is "invaded" at the start of your Sburb adventure,  to plunder these items. They will then be used for three different kinds of scenario:  
      
    
    •These items may become the object of fetch quests (damn, those are easy).  
      
    
    •These items may become key items for unlocking dungeon entrances through the use of Totem Lathes.  
      
    
    •Lastly, the game will often use these loot objects as the legendary relic of a dungeon. So let’s say for example that a "blank" quests consist of going to a dungeon, fighting a boss, opening a chest, finding an Legendary Eldritch Device and bringing it back to a consort village. Let’s say that your house was looted and your toothbrush was stolen. Well the Legendary Eldritch Device will be your toothbrush. So yeah. Sburb has a weird sense of humor.
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Why should I bother with quests?
    
    
    
    
    Quests give a special reward called a Revelawesome. I wish I was making up that word but it's the official term.  
      
    
    The Revelawesome is what happens once you clear a dungeon or complete a quest given by a consort. It’s hard to describe but it's basically like getting hit on the head with a hammer and discovering something new about yourself or your relationships with other people and then being glad that you were hit on the head with that hammer even if it all kind of sucked. Yep, that pretty much describes it.  
      
    
    More importantly, the Revelawesome is how you learn new special abilities related to your Title or Aspect. They just sorta pop in your head once you mature up. Like "hey I can do that". Not all quests allow you to learn new stuff, but they always help.  
      
    
    •Note: All Sburb players slowly and instinctively learn the grasp of their abilities. Stress and emotional trauma can cause you to learn abilities faster. You don't _need_ a Revelawesome to learn something new; it’s just that the Revelawesome is like a short fast-forward to zoom ahead of the maturity curve.  
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] Okay I had the quest to bring an item to a consort and I have it right here in my hand and the consort doesn't want to take it!
    
    
    
    
    This is a common source of confusion to new players. The game doesn’t want you to give the item to the consort. It wants you to hand out the capchalog card of the item. However, consorts don’t have sylladexes. When they take the card, it’ll automatically turn back into the item. That’s when the game script will perform a check and confirm that you completed the quest. Sometimes you may even have to take an item from the hands of a consort, turn it into a card and give it back in order to officially complete a quest. Sburb's logic can be so anal.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]My escort missions keep bugging out and auto-failing for some reason!
    
    
    
    
    Bug. That’s because you’re trying to cheat the system by captchaloging the consort and keeping it within the safety of your sylladex. As soon as you put the consort in your inventory, the game’s logic fizzle because it doesn’t know where the consort is anymore. The game will make you auto-fail the mission because it can’t find anywhere near you the consort that you are supposed to be escorting. Remember that being able to pick up consort is a game oversight. Sorry bro, but it just doesn’t work with escort missions. Let the small guy walk on foot as intended.  
      
    
    •Note: If you get into a tight spot and you're surrounded by DEADLY MONSTERS, it’s a lot better to grab the consort in your inventory, auto-fail the mission and then run for it rather than to just abandon the consort behind and let it become a monster’s lunch.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] One of my quest is broken to all hell!
    
    
    
    
    Bug. If a quest mentions "pumpkins" anywhere in its description dialog, skip it. All quests involving pumpkins are inherently broken.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I’m not being referred by the right title in quest dialogs!
    
    
    
    
    Bug. Quest scripts seems to have been written very early during Sburb’s conceptualization and some of the Title/Aspects don’t match with the final versions. For example they call the Player of Rage the "Hero of Wrath", or they call the Player of Rhyme the "Hero of Fire". Stuff like that. 
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] A consort just offered me a quest and right after I said yes, it said "nevermind" and turned around. What was that about? 
    
    
    
    
    Bug. This is caused by losing Land Reputation, generally due to harming a consort. The game "unlocks" quests dialogs when you reach the right amount of Land Reputation but forgets to "de-unlock" them if you lose any. This ends up creating these situations where you have access to the quest dialog but the consort won’t let you accept the quest. If you lose Land Reputation, it’s better to immediately work on your Atonement Quests. They are easy stuff that all consorts can give you. You just have to clean up their village and make a small poem that says how sorry you are.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I’m being offered a quest by a consort and it started telling me instructions and now it just keeps repeating the instructions forever! Is it a dialog bug?
    
    
    
    
    Actually no, it’s not a bug. You’re probably just repeating "yes, I know, yes, yes" over and over and you end up saying "yes" when the consort begins to say "do you want me to repeat?". It’s a classic. Just take a chill pill and let the consort completes its sentences before you answer.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************[06D]***************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Dungeons, dungeons, dungeons   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
      
      
    [QUESTION] What do you DO inside a dungeon? 
    
    
    
    
    
    You find fragments of poems and shit that makes up puzzles to open secret passages, you find doors and keys and chests and enemies, you avoid booby traps and you jump on platforms, you move stone columns to make staircases appear. Stuff like that. Oh and there’s usually a miniboss at the end, protecting some stupid loot (your own stolen stuff) that is probably going to be hella anti-climatic to find unless you have a flair for irony.
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay cool. Now, how do you ENTER these dungeons? I'm in front of a dungeon entrance. It's a stone arch. It looks weird and complicated and it's closed. How do I open it? 
    
    
    
    
    Okay. Stop. I could make a billion million FAQ questions here but that would be dumb. Instead, I’m just going to put the FAQ thing on pause and do a small exposition on how a dungeon entrance works. First, let’s take a look at the basic layout of a dungeon entrance:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@:@@@:::@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@**************@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@* Spirograph *@@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@*******@@@* + aspect   *@@@*******@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@* ??? *@@@*   symbol   *@@@* ??? *@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@*******@@@**************@@@*******@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@*********@@@@||======||@@@@*********@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@*       *@@@@||======||@@@@*       *@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@*  ???  *@@@@||======||@@@@*  ???  *@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@*       *@@@@||======||@@@@*       *@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@*********@@@@||======||@@@@*********@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@||======||@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    There are three different zones of interest here. Above the doorway, you will recognize a spirograph and your Aspect symbol inside of it. There is **???** stuff on either side of it. There is also **???** stuff on either side of the door. This junk translates to three zones. Something like this:
    
    
      
      
    
    
    
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@:@@@:::@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@**************@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@*            *@@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@********@@*    WHO     *@@********@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@* WHEN *@@*            *@@* WHEN *@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@********@@**************@@********@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@********@@@@||======||@@@@********@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@*      *@@@@||======||@@@@*      *@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@* LOCK *@@@@||======||@@@@* LOCK *@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@*      *@@@@||======||@@@@*      *@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@********@@@@||======||@@@@********@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@||======||@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    
      
    
    
    
    
     So let's see what these zones mean.  
      
    •The [WHO] zone•  
      
    
    There are two symbols of interest here:  
      
     **• A huge spirograph**  
      
    
    You're familiar with this symbol, it’s a Sburb Gate and it's the first thing you see when you open this FAQ. Well this symbol also stands for the word "enter" in game talk. If the spirograph is glowing faintly, then you have cleared all prerequisites. You can "enter". The most basic dungeons that you will find near your Dwelling Spire will have no [WHEN] or [LOCK] zone. Therefore, you just need to stand in front of them and the Aspect + Spirograph will glow, followed by the dungeon door opening.  
      
     **• Your Aspect symbol**  
      
    
    It's your very own symbol and it's inside the spirograph. It represents who is allowed inside the dungeon. By default, it is the owner of the Land where you find the dungeon. In some cases, there will be another symbol next to yours inside the spirograph. This means that you are looking at a multiplayer dungeon. The door will only open if you bring your friend(s) with the corresponding Aspect(s). There are very few multiplayer dungeons but they are about three times bigger than normal dungeons. They are very worth it.  
      
     •The [WHEN] zone•  
      
    
    This looks like ornemental motifs but it's an hidden requirement zone for when you can open this dungeon. There are two types of requirement hidden in the decoration.  
      
     **•The Land Reputation**  
      
    
    The more land familiars you see in the decoration of a dungeon entrance, the more this dungeon entrance has a high requirement in Land Reputation. You'll only be allowed inside the dungeon WHEN you clear this requirement. So for example, let’s say that your land familiar is a dragonfly and there are 8 of them in the decoration. Now let’s say that when you come near the gate, your aspect symbol starts glowing and 4 dragonflies glow as well. It means you satisfied the condition of being the right player, but you only have half of the Land Reputation you need. Simple as that. Oh, and if you start seeing consort motifs, these are worth seven land familiars.  
      
     **•The Acts**  
      
    
    Aside from showing consorts and land familiars in various states of being silly, the decorations can also represent mythological scenes. These scenes correspond to things you do in the main storyline. You need to perform the Acts presented by the scene to be allowed inside by the gate. So for example if you see a small stick figure stabbing a large monster, it represents The Slaying Of The Beast and you need to have killed your Denizen.  
      
     •The [LOCK] zone•  
      
    
    We finally come to the fun part. Everything before was just about satisfying paperwork.  This part is the manual aspect of opening the god damn door in front of you. There are three types of lock.  
      
     **•The puzzle lock**  
      
    
    Well you should get the idea just from the name. This lock consists of some kind of puzzle that you have to decypher in order to unlock the dungeon entrance. This can be pretty much anything; sometimes you have to say the answer out loud, sometimes you have to push parts of the puzzle.  
      
     **•The musical lock**  
      
    
    This lock consists of a musical sheet engraved on the dungeon entrance. You must play the song to open the door. Simple as that. If you are one of those players that don’t have an instrument because you vocalize your stuff, you’ll find a [shade] and a [groove] there. You’ll have to improvise something in order to satisfy the lock.  
      
     **•The totem lock**  
      
    
    The most common form of lock, like, 60-80% of your dungeons will have this type of lock. They’re a bit more complicated that the two above so I might as well burst out some sweet ascii art. This is what your Totem Lock will look like:  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@:@@@:::@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@**************@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@* Spirograph *@@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@*******@@@* + aspect   *@@@*******@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@*stuff*@@@*   symbol   *@@@*stuff*@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@*******@@@**************@@@*******@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@ |&&|@@@||======||@@@|&&|@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@|&&|@@@||======||@@@|&&|@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@|&&|@@@(##)@@@||======||@@@(##)@@@|&&|@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@|&&|@@@@@@@@@@||======||@@@@@@@@@@|&&|@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@(##)@@@@@@@@@@||======||@@@@@@@@@@(##)@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@||======||@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    The things in the |&&| squares are engraved pictures of objects. They are objects that used to belong to you or to your friends before they were looted after you entered the medium. Just under the framed engraving of an object, there is a deep tubular hole which I represented here with a shitty (##).  
      
    
    To unlock these dungeon entrances, you need to find the items in the pictures which are scattered through your Lands. Then you bring them to your Dwelling Spire, carve totems out the items, bring back these totems and plug ‘em in the holes as if you were loading torpedoes into a submarine’s launchers. When you plug the right totem, the picture will glow briefly. Once you satisfy all the "Totem Locks", the entrance can open.  
      
    
    How to translate the •[WHO]• , •[WHEN]• and •[LOCK]• zones:  
      
    
    There is a trick to simplify all of this.  Just treat the requirements as one long sentence. Let’s say that you find a dungeon archway. It's in front of you. You scrutinize it for ten seconds. Let’s say that this dungeon entrance has your aspect symbol on it, it has a lot of Land Familiars in the decoration, it has a scene of yourself killing your denizen and it has two Totem Locks.  
      
    
    This reads as:  
      
     **[Come forward Player X], [Achiever of Great Deeds]** and **[Slayer of the Denizen], [Open These Locks]** and **[Enter].**  
      
    
    You simply have to make this sentence become true in order to open the dungeon. Imagine that each part of this sentence starts glowing when it becomes true. This is basically what the door does, the engravings start glowing and humming softly for each of the condition that you fulfill. They even start glowing in the order of this sentence. The aspect symbol always glow first. The spirograph, [Enter], will glow last right before the stone door slowly opens before you. Therefore, the most important thing you should remember is that unless all of the engraved decorations are glowing, then it's pointless to mess with the lock. As you progress, the decoration/requirement zone will stretch all the way to the ground. Something like this:  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@:@@@:::@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@:::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@:::@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@**************@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@*            *@@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@*********@*            *@*********@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@*       *@*            *@*       *@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@*  *******@**************@*******  *@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@*  *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  *@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@* *@@*****@@@@||======||@@@@*****@@* *@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@* *@@*   *@@@@||======||@@@@*   *@@* *@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@* *@@*   *@@@@||======||@@@@*   *@@* *@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@* *@@*   *@@@@||======||@@@@*   *@@* *@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@***@@*****@@@@||======||@@@@*****@@***@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@||======||@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    Needless to say, decoration like that will ask for a lot of Land Reputation and Acts. If it's a multiplayer dungeon, then each player will tally together their achievements in order to open the door. And there you go, this concludes your exposition on how Dungeon Entrances work. Now you're ready to risk your life repeatedly to get junk that is already yours and that you don't really want back.  
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] ...any bugs? 
    
    
    
    Oh yeah, sure, lots of bugs. There are _always_ bugs. Shit let’s get a list in here.  
      
    
    •The symbol of the Player of Void does *not* want to appear in Sburb. Where the Void symbol is supposed to be, there is always a smooth surface. Therefore, the identification system is completely skipped for the dungeons of the Player of Void. Anybody can enter the dungeons on his/her Land. Additionally, the game can fail to generate a multiplayer dungeon involving the Player of Void. You can tell because the Aspect Symbol will not be centered in the middle of the Spirograph. The dungeon entrance will work as normal and the dungeon will still be three times bigger.  
      
    
    •The Player of Mist can count as a substitute player for multiplayer dungeons because of the identification bugs related to the Mist Aspect. For example, if a dungeon entrance sports the symbols of the Player of Life and the Player of Dreams, either of these players can enter the dungeon along with the Player of Mist, which will fill in the place of the missing person.  
      
    
    •The Player of Space can easily glitch out dungeons if he/she uses spatial manipulation to bypass the Dungeon Entrance. If you teleport (or dig) into a dungeon without using the door script then the dungeon will not be activated. No enemy, no trap, no boss and no Revelawesome. Kinda defeats the point of dungeon diving if you ask me.  
      
    
    •Musical Locks are supposed to have their notes glow progressively as you perform the music, but sometimes there’s a graphical bug where they glow out of order. It seems to happen when the Player of Rain is around; it’s probably due to interferences caused by the ability [All Music To My Ears].  
      
    
    •The Totem Lock is coded to softly "ejects" Totem Keys that are incorrectly placed. However this feature will not work if you try to use the Totem Lathe of an empty sylladex card (code: 00000000). The Totem will stay stuck inside the hole; you’ll need some kind of suction tool to get it out. Or you can try to use your nail to pry it out of the hole, but seriously, this is just begging to break your nail and that shit hurts.  
      
    
    •The Player of Rage has this ability where he/she yells so hard at a dungeon entrance that it will open regardless of requirements. However, there’s a major bug if the Player does that to an entrance with a Totem Lock that already has totems in it; the totems will shoot out like ballistic missiles. So, stay clear from these holes before you unleash your rage. That’s the stupidest way to die.  
      
    
    •For you Players of Time out there: The game performs a check on your current self that stands before a dungeon entrance when calculating Land Reputation and whether you accomplished an Act. So if you slay the Denizen and go back in time before it happened, dungeon entrances that require the slaying of the denizen will still open for you. There's a slight graphical bug and the motifs won't glow properly, but the door will open.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] I don’t find a lot of dungeons on my Land and they have all low requirement. How come? 
    
    
    
    
    Your Land will only have about 10% of its dungeons when you start the game. The other 90% of the dungeons will appear after you have completed the Terraforming phase of the game, which will remodel your Land. So while you might get addicted to dungeon diving, you do have to jump on the main storyline eventually.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I found something that looks like a dungeon entrance but it’s on the ground, completely horizontal, in the middle of a large circular "plaza". Is that a dungeon?
    
    
    
    
    Actually that’s a "tower". It’s a rare and fun type of dungeon. The dungeon entrance works pretty much the same except it’s circular and on the ground. They usually have Totem Locks, about 8-10 of them in a large circle. Once you have fulfilled all the requirement of the dungeon entrance, go to the middle of the "plaza", get on the floor and touch/punch your aspect symbol. The "plaza" structure will then zoom into the sky, with you on top of it, until you stand at the top of a huge tower. A staircase will reveal itself and you’ll have nowhere to go but down. It's kinda like this:  
      
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@\o/@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ | @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@/ \@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              .      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@\o/@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  ............;;.    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ | @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  ::::::::::::;;;;.  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@/ \@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  ............;;:'   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@|*****|@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+'';;::::::;;''+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              :'     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+'';;::::::;;''+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+';:::,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:::;'+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+';:::,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:::;'+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@#';::,,,,,,,,,,...``....,,,,,::;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@#';::,,,,,,,,,,...``....,,,,,::;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@+;::,,,,,,,,,,,.````        ``..,,::;+@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@+;::,,,,,,,,,,,.````        ``..,,::;+@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@#'::,,,,,,,,,,..`       ```         `,,,::'#@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@#'::,,,,,,,,,,..`       ```         `,,,::'#@@@@@@@
    @@@@@#'::,,,,,.,,,,...,,,::::::::,,.         `.,,::'#@@@@@                     @@@@@#'::,,,,,.,,,,...,,,::::::::,,.         `.,,::'#@@@@@
    @@@#'::,,,,,``.,,,,,::::::::,,,,,,`            `.,,::'@@@@                     @@@#'::,,,,,``.,,,,,::::::::,,,,,,`            `.,,::'@@@@
    @@+::,,,,.` .,,::::::::,,,,,.`    `              `.,,::+@@                     @@+::,,,,.` .,,::::::::,,,,,.`    `              `.,,::+@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
      
    
    It works like the opposite of what you would expect from a tower since you go from top to bottom. Needless to say, once you activate this dungeon, you have to commit. The miniboss is at ground level. Beating it will open the passage to leave the tower.  Once you step outside, the above-ground dungeon is going to go back into the ground. It's going to rumble loudly and shake as if it's pretending to "crumble", but really, it's just sliding back to where it came from. The special effect is cheap.  
      
    
    •Note: It’s a "secret" but you can beat towers twice. Once the tower is back into the ground after you beat it once, the staircase to go down is still there. However this time, the tower-below-the-ground is reset and placed into "hard mode". It will have an especially strong miniboss at the bottom, and it will branch out to a cave system that is related to the Underworld part of the main storyline. You can do sequence breaking by going down early, but really, it's all kind of dangerous if you're not ready.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What is the miniboss that you’re supposed to find at the end of a dungeon? 
    
    
    
    
    The "miniboss" is a blank template that is applied to a Sburb Aspect. It creates randomly generated bosses. They always have stupid names like Dupliblaze COMAGMA, or Megacool PERMAFROST, or Multispace DELOCATE. It’s a shapeshifting boss that technically doesn’t count as an Underling. It’s just some non-descript bad guy. It has three forms: some kind of genie, a huge lion-thing and a big bird/phoenix thing. Once you kill it, you receive a free Revelawesome. Huzzah. Oh and you also get to loot the best shizzle out of the dungeon, which is your own lousy stuff.  
      
    
    BTW, the miniboss has a pretty basic attack pattern. When it turns into a genie, it’s going to cast basic abilities (passive/active) and try to pummel you into the ground. When it turns into a lion-thing, it can’t cast abilities but it has a HUGE buff to combat stats so just RUN. Use rangedkind or special abilities. When it turns into a bird-phoenix, it has the weakest defense but the highest offense. The bird always tries to power up a really strong offensive ability when it has the chance. So get in its face and wreck its shit to disrupt the casting. Then it’s probably going to turn either into genie form or cat form. Rinse, repeat, blah blah blah, really this shit gets old after your third or fourth boss.  
      
    
    •Note: If you want to abscond from a fight with a miniboss, wait until it turns into the genie form. The cat and the bird are hard to abscond from and will pursue you, but the genie will cross its arms and laugh loudly. That’s because all three forms have different AI subroutines.
    
    
    
    


	14. Article - Sburb Mental Disorders


    @@@@@@@+;'++#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#++';+@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@#::::::;'+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+';::::::#@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@;:::::::::;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#';:::::::::;@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@'::::::::::::;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#';::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@#:::::::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;:::::::::::::::#@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#':::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@#:::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@;:::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@#:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@##+'';;::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::::::::::::::;;''+##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##+';:::::::::::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::::::::::;'+##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+;::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::;+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;:::::::::::#@@@@@@@@#:::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::'@@@@@@@@'::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@###@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::;@@@@@@@@;:::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@+;:::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::@@@@@@@@:::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#':::::;+@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@+;:::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::#@@@@@@#::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::;+@@@@@@
    @@@@@':::::;+##'::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::+@@@@@@+:::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'::'##+;:::::'@@@@@
    @@@@':::::+@@@@@+::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::'@@@@@@'::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+@@@@@+:::::'@@@@
    @@@':::::+@@@@@@@;:#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#::::::;@@@@@@;::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#:;@@@@@@@+:::::+@@@
    @@#:::::;@@@@@@@@;;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::;@@@@@@;:::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;;@@@@@@@@;:::::#@@
    @@;:::::+@@@@@@@#:+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#:::::;@@@@@@;:::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:#@@@@@@@+:::::;@@
    @#::::::#@@@@@@@'+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::@@@@@@:::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+'@@@@@@@#::::::#@
    @'::::::#@@@@@@@#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::@@@@@@:::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@@@@@@@#::::::'@
    @:::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::@@@@@@:::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#:::::::@
    +:::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#';:;'@@@@@@;:::;@@@@@@;:::;@@@@@@';:;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#:::::::+
    ':::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#::::::;#@@@@':::;@@@@@@;:::'@@@@#;::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#:::::::'
    ;:::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::+@@#;;@@@@':::;@@@@@@;:::'@@@@;;#@@+::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::;
    ;:::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::;@@@@@++@@@':::'@@@@@@':::'@@@++@@@@@;::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::;
    ::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::'@@@@@@#@@@;:::+@@@@@@+:::;@@@#@@@@@@'::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::
    :::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::@@@@@@@@@@::::#@@@@@@#::::@@@@@@@@@@::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#:::::::::
    :::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::;#@@@@@@@+:::'@@@@@@@@':::+@@@@@@@#;::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::
    ;:::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::;+@@@@@#::::#@@@@@@@@#::::#@@@@@+;::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::;
    ;:::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::;'++'::::+@@@@@@@@@@+::::'++';::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::;
    '::::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#::::::::::'
    '::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@';::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;::::::;'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::+
    #:::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+''+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+''+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::#
    @::::::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+';;;;'+#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#::::::::::::@
    @;:::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#';::::::::::;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;:::::::::::;@
    @+::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'::::::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::+@
    @#:::::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;:::::::::::::#@
    @@'::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;::::::::::::::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::'@@
    @@#:::::::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;::::::::::::::::::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;:::::::::::::::#@@
    @@@;::::::::::::::::;+#@@@@@@@@@@@+;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@#+;::::::::::::::::;@@@
    @@@#:::::::::::::::::::;+#@@@@@#+;:::::::::::;'++++++';:::::::::::;+#@@@@@#+;:::::::::::::::::::#@@@
    @@@@'::::::::::::::::::::::;;;::::::::::::;'#@@@@@@@@@@#';::::::::::::;;;::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@
    @@@@#;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;#@@@@
    @@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@
    @@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@+:::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@########@@@@@@@@@@@':::::::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@#;::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@##+';;:::::::::::;;;'+##@@@@'::::::::::::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@+::::::::::::::::::;@@+';::::::::::::::::::::::::;'+@@;::::::::::::::::::+@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'::::::::::::::::+';::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;'+::::::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#';::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This section of the FAQ is going to look silly for you new players. I propose that you skip it. I mean, just look at how many paragraph this chapter preface has. You don't have time for this. Besides, you'll have an excuse when shit goes wrong - "the dude said I could skip it". On a more serious note, this section is indeed less important to new players. That's because you'll be swaggering through Sburb with your internet buddies. They are your close friends. Your souls have been bro-fisting through a chat interface on a daily basis for years before Sburb started. You guys a pasta, tomato and cheese and you make up a fucking pizza of harmony together.  So you'll understand your friends if something goes wrong. You DO understand them right? Right. So you're relatively fine. Close this section and keep on trucking.  
      
    
    This section will be a lot more relevant for you people who got the short end of the stick with the Ultimate Reward. Infinite new games because the credit screen is bugged, what's not to love. So: you're likely to play with random people that you do not know.  At first you'll think that everything will be fine, because hey, you're a great judge of characters. Right? Right. Maybe you don't need this section at all. Maybe you should stop reading this weird article and go back to doing that cool multiplayer dungeon that you had in mind all week.  
      
    
    And then you will have one of those sessions.  
      
    
    It will start with everything being chill. Totally chill. There's only a few things here and there that looks odd but, hey, things always work out in the end. Right? Right. And then before you realize it, key NPCs are left unchecked (sup J-Noir), several Players go bonker, you have a player killer on the loose, corruption runs rampant, key game abstractions are destroyed, the game has becomes unwinnable, all hopes are lost, things will never be alright again, you fend for yourself as the session crash and burn around you and then suddenly you just stand there and blink in realization that you're the last player alive. Then you'll just sorta fall on the floor and stop moving. Because none of this had to be this way. And then you *will* keep crawling forward on your knees because the game must goes on.  
      
    
    Then you’ll read this section. You know, because you decided that you don't want that kind of shit to happen again. You didn't like it and now you want a divorce from this kind of shit. Then you're going to take the kids, the house, the dog, and then you'll go to court for a restraining order against this kind of shit.  
      
    
    So, are we there yet? Have your buddies left you for the corpse party and now you're all alone and sad-sad, you poor baby-boo-boo??? Is that why you managed to read all the way down to the last paragraph this time? Well shit. Welcome back. Sit down and take a pen. We will cover the early signs of a session going wrong and then the major disorders. Diagnose them and your gameplay won't turn into a shitty disaster movie with no punch line. You know those "psychological support" abilities that looked useless? They aren't. They actually do stuff. Psychological support abilities ("psy-buff") are fire-and-forget buffs that you slap on other players. It will follow them until you cancel them or switch target. Between your title abilities and aspect abilities, you're bound to have a few psy-buff abilities.  Everyone does. Ideally, you want every player in a session to trade psy-buffs until it sorts out everybody's dysfunctional personality into a state of equilibrium. Because there isn't a single Sburb player out there who does *not* have a dysfunctional personality. If you think everybody has problems but you don't, then you need a few more maturity quests.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Minor Sburb Mental Disorders   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Let's start with minor problems, which are game addictions and depressive tendencies. These disorders are not likely to kill everybody but they're still worrisome. Ideally you want to deal with these problems without using psychological support buffs. However, you want to make sure that these minor disorders don't aggravate into major ones.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    **Sburb Mental Disorder: Phrenic Phever**
    
    
      
      
    
    A state of mental shock caused by thinking too much about prophecies, time travel and weird plot shit. A very harmless condition by itself but will cause exhaustion and add unnecessary weight on the team spirit. **Treatment** : go hang out with the person and touch base. Complete some Maturity Quests together. Help the guy remember what this game is all about.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: Phantasmagoric Waltz**
    
    
      
      
    
    Addiction to the Dream World. Named after that one song that plays forever in the Royal Ballroom, where you will often find a dream addict drifting like a zombie. **Treatment** : A good whack behind the head and a tirade of pep talk. You guys need every player in the session doing their job, there’s no place for infinite dream parties.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: Post-Denizen Depression**
    
    
      
      
    
    Exactly what it says on the tin; Post-Denizen Depression (PDD) is when a Player grieves infinitely after the Slaying Of The Beast and never completes Terraforming. The player is too fuckdeep in melancholia to go to the catacombs of the Denizen Lair, grab the Land Instrument and Wake The Land. **Treatment** : Find the Denizen Lair of the grieving Player, grab the lousy instrument, go find where the Player is sulking like a crybaby, trust the Land Instrument into his/her hands and then give him/her a very stern look. If the guy still doesn’t move, usually the phrase "This isn’t what he would have wanted" does the trick.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: Pumpkin Cravings**
    
    
      
      
    
    Madness triggered by the spatial instability of pumpkin-objects. If one of your Player seems to obsess over pumpkins, immediately destroy them when you find them. Be careful, they’re slippery. Never put them one in your Sylladex – You will never see it again.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: Clockwork Sorrow**
    
    
      
      
    
    A state of resignation where Players give up in the face of a negative prophecy, believing that they can never defeat their fate. **Treatment** : Direct them to the Imperative and Priority extended chapters and make them read it.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: Walk-Stab-Walk**
    
    
      
      
    
    Addiction to strifing. Harmless, technically, but very heavy on team relationships because of unnecessary cruelty to underlings that go hands-in-hands with this condition. **Treatment** : this disorder is especially receptive to psychological support abilities, so shoot them if you can spare them. Also, the Player of Heart has exactly what is needed for this.  
      
      
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Major game disorders   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright, let's shove aside the small addictions. Let's take a look at Sburb disorders that want to unleash a diarrhea of game-fuckery all over your session. Deal with them in consequences. Also, I left-out game Player Corruption from this article, since it has its own chapter. Although, if you need to know, the medical procedure for Player Corruption is exactly the same as the one for Aggrievance. Oh and a little a warning: not everybody is as susceptible to psychological support skills. Players with a high Semperstand stat can "resist" the effect of psy-buffs abilities because of a (stupid) bug. Or worse: the Player of Hope is near-immune to psychological manipulation. That's because the Hope aspect deals with the power of rejection. The Player of Hope has more psy-buffs than any other Aspect and is credit to team when it comes to sorting out psychological problems.  However, when these players go bad, they go really bad. It's kinda how a person with a O-negative blood type is a kickass donor but is also the hardest person to help.  
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    **Sburb Mental Disorder: Aggrievance**
    
    
      
      
    
    
     Also known as "I have enough of this stupid game just leave me alone". Maybe with a touch of "Why don't you just go and win this pointless session while I just stand there and weep forever". In order words, flat-out refusal to play the game and total maturity shutdown. It usually stems from emotional trauma or from a minor disorder that has been left unchecked for too long. **Treatment** : stop listening to whatever the person has to say, grin with all your teeth, walk into the player ("hey don't touch me"), drive him/her into a corner, grab the player and cuddle the shit out that guy ("Hey leave me alone jerkface"). Continue to apply the medical procedure until the Player stops hitting you. Keep at it until the Player then starts shaking, and then starts crying, and then just hugs you back without saying a word. Proceed for an extended period of time. Then, cease treatment and don't mention it again. If the person says thank you later, act surprised, say "for what?" and change the subject.  
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    **The good ol' Player Killer (PK)**
    
    
      
      
    
    A step-up to all disorders seen so far, and others mental problems, and well, we might as well just save time and call it "players going crazy". It is not a good thing to have a PK around the block. There's only one way to deal with a PK and you already know it. Now, I know that some of you pacifists absolutely want to "reform" players that go bad. I usually try to be open about morality stuff. Really, I do. But in this case, you know what, fuck you. If you have a PK in your session, put down that clown immediately.  
      
     **Personal note** : I don’t want anybody to get excited at the idea of a PK scenario because they think that a player fight would be cool. PVP fights are not the romantic duels that people make them to be. They happen in a blur. They are dirty and sad and you have to carry that weight.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: MeGaLoVania**
    
    
      
      
    
    MeGaLoVania is the most common of the serious mental disorders in Sburb. Players afflicted with MeGaLoVania become obsessed with: "being the best" at the game, ignoring Maturity Quest, not needing to save their Land because "who cares", killing the Denizen without listening to it, not giving a shit about consorts, blatantly abusing game powers, going dungeon-diving 24/24, cheating and breaking the game to unreasonable extends and most of all, power grinding uniquely to become "the best" and then criticize anybody who is not "strong" for being "bad at the game".  
      
    
    In short, these guys forgot the point of the game.  
      
     **Treatment** : there is very little that can be done with people suffering from MeGaLoVania. All you can do it try to dump all your psychological support abilities toward their direction and cross your fingers.  Also, you may want to stay with the player as much as possible.  They usually turn like that because they want to prove something, and things go sour when they have something to say and no one is there to listen.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: Umbral Ultimatum**
    
    
      
      
    
    A more advanced case of MeGaLoVania, this mental disorder is characterized by a pathological drive to keep making the game harder and harder. That is: to make it more "challenging". A bad case of the UU has dangerous chances of making a game unwinnable. This is never a good thing. If you have one of these "power gamers" in your group that is likely to poor oil on the fire just to increase the odds, then keep an eye on the person. And please, make sure that this buttlord does NOT come in contact with the genetic code of the installation/debug NPC.  
      
      
    
    
     **(???) Disorder: Apocryphal Antithesis**
    
    
      
      
    
    A serious dreamself disorder that is akin to a personality split. The Apocryphal Antithesis is technically a dreamself glitch. They are usually diagnosed, and fixed, though the sleep ratio stat. In this case, the complication reaches an extreme : the player does not have a sleep ratio stat. It completely severs dreamself coordination, and the dreamself becomes... I'm not sure how to say what's wrong with it but if it was an animal, you'd take it behind the barn and shoot it with a shotgun. The big problem is that this "other you" is smart, independent and quite mad. This is a very bad combination for a game abstraction.  It's also hard to deal with because you have to FIND that bugger. It might not even be in the session anymore.  
      
    
    Let's go over the premise in more details. Yet, it is possible for Sburb players to be missing a stat. Not having a stat normally kills you. Heck, the offensive abilities of the Void Aspect kills things by erasing their health vial stat.  However, Players are not allowed to be missing a stat since it glitches game features. A stat can get lost during pre-installation; in this case, Sburb auto-detects it and tries to remedy the situation with emergency patchwork prepared in advance in the source code. For example the Player of Void often has no Mangrit stat so the game tries to fix it by writing [SO STRONG] over the Mangrit variable instead of a numeric value. Most of us are familiar with the weird shit this produces. Similarly, if a player has the misfortune of having a missing Sleep Ratio stat, the game tries to put _something else_ in its place.  Not sure what it is. The code is a garbled mess. Well whatever it is, it's shitty coding.  
      
     **Treatment** : This is a good deal more complicated than other disorders because it ISN'T fixed by psychological buffs. So you need to look elsewhere. The Player of Mist holds the ability to provide substance, as the opposite of Void, and can re-create a missing stat, but we're looking at something that only a high-level God Tier player could do. And even then, it's not always the best of idea. Further messing with broken stats has a good chance to glitch you into a pile of pudding. So take that option as you will. The safest way to get rid of the Apocryphal Antithesis condition is to become God Tier, as this will force the wandering dreamself back into you. But you can't really God Tier on demand. The second best cure is to learn [Dreamsoul Enabled] and merge with it, putting it out of commission until you God Tier or finish the session. But you need direct contact to go in Dreamsoul mode, and you don't have the dreamself with you to perform the ceremony to acquire it. There are still other ways to find help. The Player of Dreams deal with "order" and is your best bet to defibrillate your abormal dream behaviors, possibly disrupting the AA or weakening it. On the flip side, the Player of Rain can help understanding what the AA is doing since "madness" is Rain’s speciality. Likewise, the Player of Life’s [Return To Me] can increase the prophetic probabilities that you will meet with your shadowy self. For either good or bad.  
      
    
    Finally, remember that the AA is a dreamself. It has boons and weaknesses. Most importantly, it cannot rest without a bed-object. Find its bed and it will lead you to the AA. Alternatively, find where a bed-object has been stolen and you can reverse-engineer its location with the player of Space. Or you can force the AA out of hiding by threatening to become God Tier. It’s just a little hard to bluff that kind of thing since suicide is disabled in Sburb. Nevertheless, if you’re about to reach God Tier, it’s showtime. You can expect that guy to pop up to bring the whole ball down.  
      
      
    
    
     **Sburb Mental Disorder: Questant’s Lament**
    
    
      
      
    
    Arguably the single worst Sburb Mental Disorder, the Questant’s Lament is when a Player becomes disillusioned with the flow of the game and wants to "join the side" of a game abstraction. In most cases, the afflicted Player is "serving" the Carapace Queen of Prospit/Derse. In some cases it can be a Denizen or Ringwraith, but the Queen is the object of veneration in 90% of choices. The Player essentially becomes a traitor, and eventually, will become a PK, all for the glory of the game abstraction they serve. In the case of Carapace Queens, Players usually call themselves the "knight”"of the Queen they serve.  
      
    
    Afflicted Players often claim that the Queen is issuing the orders and asked them to help "free her" from the game. I see no evidence in the game codes that Queens have the necessary scripts to perform these dialogs. However, I’ve heard from the account of several people that they have eavesdropped on secret meetings and heard these dialogs. Maybe this scenario rides on extra code lines buried in a stealth-patch or a virus? Needless to say, the major threat of this disorder, and which makes it even worse than a PK, is that the player **IS COLDLY PLANNING MURDER IN THE LONG TERM**. At least, PKs are predictable dickheads.  
      
    
    No amount of psychological buffs has ever turned around a Questant's madness. The only thing Questants will ever concede, once you subdue the players, is that you need to kill them or they'll never stop. This is known as the Lament of the Questant which named the disorder.  
      
     **Prevention** : If you suspect a Questant situation is about to bloom, you have one last chance to nix it in the bud. Strike a deal with the Prospit/Derse Archagent and take out the Queen. The Questant-in-the-becoming will be gloomy for the rest of the session, sure, but who cares, suicide is exile-disabled in Sburb. So get rid of that Queen; exile her or have her assassinated.  Just don’t let the afflicted Player discover that you were part of the plot or else there will be hell to pay. Oh and keep an eye on the Derse Archagent, sometimes he doesn’t want to kill the Black Queen as much as he claims.  
      
     **Personal note** : Contrary to popular belief, the Black Queen is not more likely to become the object of veneration of a Questant. In fact, my data says there's a slight bias towards the White Queen. As usual, the whole "Kingdom of Light" and "Kingdom of Darkness" thing means absolutely nothing in terms of actual good and evil. I think people mostly associate the Black Queen as a Questant’s symbol because of rubiconianValediction’s infamous retelling of his session where (apparently) the Prospit Players fought against the Derse Players. I’m not going to say that I believe rubiVal’s story because I can tell that it’s melodramatic horseshit. However it does allude to symptoms of the Questant’s Lament and it may be the small figment of truth that the story is based upon.  
    
    
    
    


	15. Article - Advanced Game Theory


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++@@@@@@++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@+++++++++@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@+++++@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@+++@@@@++++@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@+++@@@@++++++@@@@@++++++@@@+++@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@++@@+++++@@@++@@@@@@+++++++@++++++@@@@@@+++@@@+++++@++@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@++@@+++++++++@@@@@@+++@@@+++++@@+++@@@@@@+++++++++@@++@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@@@++@@@@++++@@@@++@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@++++++++@@@++@@@@++@@+++@@@++@@@++++++++@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@++@++++++++@@@++@@@@++@@@++++++++@+++@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@++@@@@++++++++++@@@@@@++++++++++@@@@++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@++@++++@@@@++@@@@@@++++++++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@++@@@++++@++@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@+++@+++++++@@@++@@@@++++++++++++@@@@++@@@@@++++@@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++++++++++++++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+++++++++++++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@++++++@@+@@@@+++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++++++@@@++@++++++@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++@@@++@@@+++@+++@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+++@+++@@@++@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@@++@@+++@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@+++@@++@@@++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@@++++++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++++++@@@++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@+++@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@++@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@++@++@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@++@@@@@+@+++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@++@@+@@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++@@@@@++@+++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++@@@+@@++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@++@@++@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++@+++++++++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++++++++++@@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++++++++++++++@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@++++++++++++++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++@@@@+++++++++++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@+++++++@@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@+++++@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@+++@@@+@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@++@@++++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++@+++@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@+++@++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@+++++@@@@++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++++@@@@+++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++++@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++@@@+++++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@+++++@@++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++++@@++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@+++++@++@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@++@+++++++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@++@+++++@@++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++@@+++++@++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@++++@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@++++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@+@@+++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@+++++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++++@@+++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@+++@@++++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++++@@@++++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@+++@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@+++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@+++@@@@++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++++@@@+++++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+++++@@@++++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++++@@+++@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@+++@@++++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@+@@+++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@++++@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@++@+++++@@++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++@@+++++@++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@+++++@++@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++@++@++++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@+++++@@+++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++++@+++++@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++++@@@@+++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++@@@@+++++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@+++++@@@@++++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@++++@@@@+++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@++@+++@@@@+@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@+@@@@+++@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@+++@@++@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@++@@+++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++@@@@++++++++++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+++++++++++@++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@++++++++++++++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@++@@@+++++++++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++++++++++@@@++@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@++@@++@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@++@@++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@++@++@@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++@@@@@++@++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@+++@+@@@@@++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@@@@+@+++@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@++++@@@@++@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@++@@@@+++++@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@++@@@++@+++@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@+++@++@@@++@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@@++@@+++@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@+++@@++@@@++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@++@@@@++@+++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@++++++@@@@++@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@++++++@++@@@@+++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++++@@@@+@@++++++@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@+++++++++++++++@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@@@++++++++++++++++@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@+++++@@@@++@@@@+++++++++++++@@+++@@@@+++++@@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++@@+++@@@@++@@@@@@++++++++++++++++++++++@@@@@@++@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@++@@@@++++++@@+++@@@@@+++++++++++@@@++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@+++++++++++@@@+++@@@++@@@+++++++++++@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++@@@@++@@@@++++++@@@+++@@@+++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@@+++@@@@++++@@@@++@@@@@@+++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@++@@++++++@++@@@@@@+++@@++++++@@+++@@@@@@++@++++++@@++@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@++++++++@@@@++@@@@@@++++++@@++++++@@@@@@++@@@@+++++@++@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++@@@@++@@@++++++@@@@@@+++++++@@++@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@@+++++++++++++++++@@@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@++++++++@@@++++@@@@++++@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@++++++++++@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@++++@@++++@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@+++++@@@@@@+++++@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************[18A]***********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Advanced Game Theory   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I decided to start the article section with the very delicate subject of Game Theory and I hope to all hell that you have the decency to read things in the right order. I settled upon giving priority to Game Theory because I think you must be asking yourself what exactly is the POINT of this game. Moreover, you might be wondering why your Sprite speaks of this game as having a reward that is ultimate, mind-blowing and what-have-you while the FAQ section casually implies that people are playing this game several times. So let’s put this pile of mysteries on the table where we can both see it.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Infinity Mechanism   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    First, let’s discuss the meaning of Sburb. I’m mostly going to use the Clockwork Reversal theory and drift into the postmodernist sburban cosmogony, with a touch of neo-Squidissension (but without the esoteric stuff). Also, I’m completely going to skip the Skaian Birth liturgy. I don’t care about the Prelude, the Genesis, The Exodus and all the god damn Revelations. They lack substance and I don’t like talking out of my ass. This section is going to have enough rectal verbality as it is.  
      
    
    So let’s start with Clockwork Reversal’s postulate that Sburb recycles dead universes. And for this, we have to start talking about splinter timelines. What is a splinter timeline? It is a timeline that became non-canon, often due to careless time manipulation, and as a result, it starts to depopulate itself of sentient life. It puts itself "out of commission", so to speak.  
      
    
    How does a doomed timeline works? Simple, it blatantly cheats with Prophetic Probabilities to induce "rock falls, everybody dies". Players of Space/Time or Seers/Sages can use their game abilities to try to avoid incoming dooms for months, but it will always catch up to them. As long as you hail from a doomed world, you will head toward your doom by default. And all sentient life that comes from that world will do so for as long as the doomed world exists. Being "timeline doomed" is intrinsic to a reality, not to a person. The evidence is compelling: if a doomed timeline stop existing then the person that hails from that timeline will stop being timeline doomed. This happens to people who have the chance to induce a Scratch and wipe out the illogical history that doomed them. The alternative evidence is that if a person is timeline doomed TWICE, then the person will be somewhat temporary immune to the impending death. That’s because both realities will dispute the right to kill that person as soon as possible and they won’t settle on the outcome. Double-doomed people are a rare phenomenon found mostly in time-traveling Sprites. But I digress. The evidence is that you *can* escape a doom timeline, if you stop coming from a doomed world. And all of this reminds people of a certain game where people escape a doomed world.  
      
    
    You know, like Sburb.  
      
    
    So we’re going to dip into postmodernist sburban cosmogony (PSC) here. It all starts with a single question: What if the pre-Sburb world is timeline doomed? What if the goal of Ectobiology is to allow players to escape that fate? Because let’s face it. What is the point of Ectobiology? It is complicated, it is unnecessary (can’t everyday people play this darn game) and most of all, it involves copious amounts of timetravel and weird plot shit which is fertile in splinter timelines. So why is it part of the game? Wouldn’t Sburb want to avoid a useless feature with a trigger-finger for dooming the fuck out of everybody?  
      
    
    The answer from PSC is that Ectobiology is necessary because Players need to un-link their birth from their previous world. Everything that comes from their previous world is doomed. Even the Sprites that are prototyped from things/people in the previous world end up being doomed, like time-traveling people coming back from a messed-up future. The doom essentially "follows" you if you hail from a doomed world.  Likewise, it will follow anybody who is a non-player that gets wished away into the Medium. But the Sburb Players are escaping the doom mechanism because their ancestry is an independent time-paradox, and these players then get to turn around the situation and "recycle" the universe into a new one. This is the current theory on how Sburb works.  
      
    
    In other words, the apocalypse when you install the game is the self-depopulation mechanism of a doomed timeline. Sburb Players get diplomatic immunity from it because Sburb logically ties their existence within the Incipisphere with Ectobiology. That way they don’t descend from a doomed world. In the grand scheme of things, the point of the game is to have a doomed world begets a healthy universe, while the carcass of the doomed world is given to game abstractions (carapaces). Sburb is simply a system that finds a pre-Sburb world that has a bad case of the Galactic Cancer and sets up the equivalent of cellular reproduction to keep the multiverse going. It doesn’t sounds that complicated after all.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The pre-installation   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The theory we just went over just has one big question left: what the heck is a pre-Sburb world?  
      
    
    We’re not sure. It all boils down to Sburb’s pre-installation. Pre-installation refers to the fact that Sburb is already present in your world when you receive your game CD. Whether you install the game or not, the apocalypse will happen. The installation is just the procedure to send you into the incipisphere. Ergo, Sburb is already there. How did that happen? At what point did the doomed reality switch to Sburb-mode?
    
    
      
      
    
    We think it stems from some kind of partial "rewrite". It takes a doomed world and changes a few things here and there so that the past is rewriten and fits the scheme of a Sburb scenario. Yes, it messes with the past. Which means: it rewrites your memory as well and you can't remember it. You can’t know it happened because it was always like that from your point of view. There are two sources of evidences for proponent of this theory. The first is found buried in Sburb’s source code. If you start probing the oldest layers of decrepit data, you can find this picture.
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    What the hell is this shit? It’s obviously an image manipulation – the graphics are all wrong. But is it supposed to depict the original CDs that switch a reality to sburb-enabled? Did past-me really found this shit and grin like a moron while thinking that it would be _fun_? You know what, maybe I did. Maybe it's just another layer on the evidence pile that past-me is clinically retarded. What else is new. If I had to choose now, I’d rather die in a doomed timeline than ride on the train of this long, continuous mistake.  
      
    
    The second piece of evidence to pre-installation is the Debug NPC. In theory, sburb-enabling the world would rewrite the past by adding this buttlord that shits green energy. It explains why it has to be there: it has the purpose of changing details in history, here and there, so that the world ends up pretending that it made a mass-produced Sburb game and it just happens to fall in the hand of those destined to play. The most ironic part is that the Debug NPC is heavily glitched. It highly incompetent the majority of the time due to having an incorrect host. However, the Debug NCP installation is reiterated in a post-reset world and runs a lot more smoothly. Hell, in some cases, the god damn asshole is at least able to talk (GASP!). Even though from what I’ve heard, they’re a bit of a douchebag.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The game will never stop   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Here we are. The last big reveal that you’re waiting for. Why are people playing this game several times. Well here comes the spoiler. The Ultimate Reward? More like, Ultimate Glitch. LOL. See, I even had to burst out an ironic LOL to portray my contempt. Alright, let me spell it out for you.  
      
    
    The final reward doesn’t work.  
      
    
    There are two things you are supposed to be able to do at the end of the game. You can grab the final reward, sure, or if you squint your eyes and look real hard, you notice that there’s another small option in the corner of the screen. And it says: "replay". What does replaying mean? Well it’s exactly what it says on the tin. It’s what we’re doing in our bleak corner of paradox multispace. You play as a "substitute" player for sessions that went wrong. The session is returned to how it started and you take the place of other players. You start in their house, their shitty stuff is all over the place, you are assigned their Title and Aspect, and of course, you don’t bring anything from your old session. Kiss goodbye to your stats or even your god tier. It even feels like you lose maturity. Another detail: in replay games, the Sprite’s item-prototypes stay the same but the necroprototype information is removed. It’s replaced with the dead player who had that sprite. The players gets one last chance to be a dick while you finish what they started. As usual for sprites, they’ll vanish at some point through the early game.  
      
    
    I guess all of this is just supposed to be a gimmick feature to add some replayability? I think it was slap-dashed completely at the end of conception. You know, just to add another feature on the game's box and earn a few more hats in reviews.  
      
    
    The problem is that this is all we have. When we get to the Credit Screen, it bugs out. Luckily, Replay Games are instances in a corner of paradox multispace that is a lot less isolated. We don't meet new players but we're not as restricted with communication. Plus, the Others that chill around there are oldschool spectators. Once you learn the local language and make some connections, it’s a lot less lonely. Sometimes you even meet the same people in your games. It’s like everybody is riding on stars that are falling in an ocean and we keep jumping from one falling star to another. And the game just goes on.  
      
    
    But it’s not what we signed up for.  
      
    
    The worst part is that the Others (those that aren’t a dick) sometimes hint that there are different versions of Sburb. So here I am wondering: are we the only ones that are stuck with the gimmick replay? Are we like some comic cartoon characters that are banging at the television screen and yelling for help while people point and laught? Wait, there’s an even worse part. It’s the fact that while we drift in our ocean stars, falling, we start wrongly assuming that it is how it should be. That we are at home, stuck.  
      
    
    The bottom line is, if you are reading these lines, then maybe, I don’t know, maybe your session is going to turn out fine. Maybe I’m freaking you out for nothing. How can we know which sessions are successful if people with a glitch-free endgame get their jollies off doing godhood bullshit and we never hear of them again? I redirected this glitch FAQ toward new players in the hope that maybe, maybe if they play their cards right the first time, then they’ll have their Ultimate Reward.  
      
    
    But just for the records, if your game turns out fine and you do get your Ultimate Reward then I hate your guts.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	16. Introduction to Mythological Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Future-GGTG note: I was unhappy with the overall quality of this chapter so I revamped it in light of future Title chapters. )
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;:+++++++++++++:;:++::++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;+++:;;:::;:::++:::++::+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;::;;;;;:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;:++++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;+::::;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;;;:+++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+:;;;;;;;:++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::++:;;;;;;;++++;++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;;+++::++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;++:;;;;;;+++:++;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;;:+++:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++++;;;;:+++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;:+++++::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;;+++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+++;;;;:++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::++++;;:++`  +:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+++++;;:+.   `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++++:;;;+.    `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`.++;;;++     `+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;:+   .++;;;+`     `+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;:+    `++;;;.      `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;::;;;;;;+`     .+:;:`      `++;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;;;;;;:.       .+;:`      `++;;;;;;;;;;:++::;;;;+::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;;;;;:`       `.++`       .:;;;;;;;::+++::;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;;;;;;:`         .+.       .+;;;;;;;:+++:;;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;:+         ``        .:;;;;;;;;+++;+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;+;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;:+`         `         .;;;;;;+.  .+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;:;@
    @;;;;;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`+:;;;;;++`        `         +;;;;:.   `++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;::;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+`  `.+:;;;:+.`               `:;;;+`   `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::;;;:;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;::::::;;;;;;;;;;;:`     `.:;;;++.`              .+;;+     ++;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::+;;;;;;;.        `.:;:++`             `+;;+`    ++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+;;;;;;+`         `::++`             .::+`    `+;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;;;;;;;+`        ``+++`             +++`    `+;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;:;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++;;;;;:+++`         .+.`            `++      +;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;;;;:@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++:;;;;;;::+``       ```             `.      .::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;;;:+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;+:;;;;;;:.                               `+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;;:+++++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++`  `++++::+`                              .:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++:;:+++++.`@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++         `++`                              +;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++;:++++.`   @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.          `.`                             .+;;;;;;;;;;;:++:++..`      @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:.`                                        `++;;;;;;;;:++++.`          @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++.`                                      .+:;;;;;:+++.`             @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++`                                    .+:;;:++.`                 @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`                                 .+++.``                    @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.`                               ``                         @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.                                                         @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+`                                                        @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                       @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+`                                                      @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                     @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                   `@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.                                               `.++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.                                          ``.++++:@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                    ``..++::;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++                              ``.++++::;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++`                       `..++++++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++.`          ``````...+++++++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++++.`..+.++++++++++:::;::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++++++++++++++:::;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++++++::;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to Mythological Roles   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I have the sneaking suspicion that many people are going to skip everything in this FAQ and read this chapter first. If that's your case, I don't blame you. Titles and Aspects are a fascinating component of Sburb’s mechanics. Titles and Aspects are somewhat like RPG roles, where a Title is what a Player does and an Aspect is the domain that a Player gain control over. Together, a Title and an Aspect make a single unit called a Mythological Role.  These roles have a very complex impact on your gameplay.  
      
    
    Many theories have been formulated through the history of Sburb’s FAQ community to explain the nature of Mythological Roles. I feel that the approach which works the best is the one that treats the game as a play where Players are the actors. This is the approach that I will be using for the purpose of this FAQ.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Sburb as a play   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Imagine that your session is the rehearsal of a play. This play has a blank plot that Players must make up on the spot by following vague guidelines. The Mythological Role of Players is these guidelines. It defines their role within the story that they are about to create. It will also amount to being a personal challenge to the concerned Players. Note however that in the majority of cases, people have no damn idea WHY a Title is supposed to be someone’s challenge. That is, until you’re well into the game and people start hitting the bottom of the barrel. 
    
    
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Role Deviancy   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    ............................................................OFFLINE............................................................
    
    
    
    


	17. Article - List of Aspects


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;:+++++++++++++:;:++::++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;+++:;;:::;:::++:::++::+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;::;;;;;:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;:++++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;+::::;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;;;:+++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+:;;;;;;;:++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::++:;;;;;;;++++;++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;;+++::++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;++:;;;;;;+++:++;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;;:+++:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++++;;;;:+++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;:+++++::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;;+++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+++;;;;:++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::++++;;:++`  +:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+++++;;:+.   `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++++:;;;+.    `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`.++;;;++     `+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;:+   .++;;;+`     `+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;:+    `++;;;.      `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;::;;;;;;+`     .+:;:`      `++;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;;;;;;:.       .+;:`      `++;;;;;;;;;;:++::;;;;+::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;;;;;:`       `.++`       .:;;;;;;;::+++::;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;;;;;;:`         .+.       .+;;;;;;;:+++:;;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;:+         ``        .:;;;;;;;;+++;+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;+;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;:+`         `         .;;;;;;+.  .+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;:;@
    @;;;;;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`+:;;;;;++`        `         +;;;;:.   `++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;::;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+`  `.+:;;;:+.`               `:;;;+`   `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::;;;:;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;::::::;;;;;;;;;;;:`     `.:;;;++.`              .+;;+     ++;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::+;;;;;;;.        `.:;:++`             `+;;+`    ++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+;;;;;;+`         `::++`             .::+`    `+;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;;;;;;;+`        ``+++`             +++`    `+;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;:;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++;;;;;:+++`         .+.`            `++      +;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;;;;:@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++:;;;;;;::+``       ```             `.      .::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;;;:+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;+:;;;;;;:.                               `+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;;:+++++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++`  `++++::+`                              .:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++:;:+++++.`@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++         `++`                              +;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++;:++++.`   @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.          `.`                             .+;;;;;;;;;;;:++:++..`      @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:.`                                        `++;;;;;;;;:++++.`          @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++.`                                      .+:;;;;;:+++.`             @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++`                                    .+:;;:++.`                 @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`                                 .+++.``                    @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.`                               ``                         @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.                                                         @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+`                                                        @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                       @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+`                                                      @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                     @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                   `@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.                                               `.++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::.                                          ``.++++:@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:.                                    ``..++::;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+                              ``.++++::;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++`                       `..++++++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++.`          ``````...+++++++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++++.`..+.++++++++++:::;::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++++++++++++++:::;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++++++::;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   List of Aspects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    First of all, let me just say that Aspects in Sburb are unintuitive as all hell. If you try to derive what an Aspect does just from its name, you're probably going to end up wrong. In the case that you find whoever made Sburb, punch that guy in the snout for making this business so convoluted for no reason. Meanwhile, we're going to sort this mess as best as we can. In this section, I am going to summarize Aspects in little ascii squares that I call infoboxes. I am going to drop infoboxes on your ass often, get used to it. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Aspect infobox dumping   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    BLOOD                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Creating life, solidity or invulnerability, social cohesion       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Some kind of red pulse that goes inside stuff                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Defense : •••••                                                             @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Pulse                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   BREATH                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Destruction, impulsivity, wildness                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Wind                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••••                                                             @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •                                                                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Breeze                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    VOID                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Nothingness, obfuscation of substance, nullifying                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : None, it just erase things.                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Null (it does absolutely fucking nothing)                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    MIST                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Substantiation, replication, being many things at the same time   @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Some kind of fog or smoke that copies things                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Haze                                                        @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    HEART                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: The inner nature of things, their identities or "soul"            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : The heart-thing ( oh god I hate the heart thing )                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Soul                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    RAGE                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Rage                                                                        @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Warping the outward shape of things by nullifying their identity, @@
    @@           forcing things to comply against their nature                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Yelling                                                           @@
    @@ Offense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••••                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Wrath                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    FLOW                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Increasing intensity, accelerating the rhythm of things           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Fire                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Groove                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    RHYME                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Fanning the intensity of things, cooling down, decrudescence      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Ice                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Shade                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    MIGHT                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Fluidity of kinetic energy, strength, meeting challenges          @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Water                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : •••••                                                             @@
    @@ Support : •                                                                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Wave                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    SAND                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keyword : Fragmentation, weakness, evasiveness of rules                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Cutting kinetic force, shredding, earthquakes                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Defense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Break                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    DOOM                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Long term negative consequences, decay, condemnation              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Poison                                                            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Defense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Blight                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    LIFE                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: long term positive effects, nurture and growth, restoration       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Earth                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Growth                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    DREAM                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Dream                                                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Ordered creativity, systemization, focus                          @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Transparent dream constructs (glass?)                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Grid                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    RAIN                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Boundless creativity, freedom, dementia                           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : "Headaches"                                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Defense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Support : •                                                                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Voices                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   LIGHT                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Probabilistic manipulation, favorising, good luck                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental : Light                                                           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••••                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Shine                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   LAW                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Restrictions, specialization, decisions, negative odds            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Chains                                                            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Word                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   MIND                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Logical deduction, pathways, possibilities, alternatives          @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : electricity                                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Path                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   FATE                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Directions, instinct, navigation, everything falling into places  @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Vectors arrows                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Faith                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   TIME                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Time manipulation and understanding, temporal stability           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Clocks                                                            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Support : •••••                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Beat                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   SPACE                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Movement and speed, the spatial axis, mass and size               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Portals                                                           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Support : •••••                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The World                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   HOPE                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Rejection, denial of outcomes, pushing against all odds           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Gravity                                                           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Strife                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   STARS                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Attraction, allurement, acceptance                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Element : Gravity                                                           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Drift                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   How to use this information   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    First of all, it is important to note all Sburb FAQs use different terms when talking about Aspects. For example, rambunctiousCannonade's Aspect FAQ uses the terms "Speaking" and "Writing" to refer to externalizing and imbuing an aspect. It's a popular FAQ, hence why a lot of people talk about things like "speaking Destruction" when destroying with Breath, or "Writing Blood" when imbuing life into something.  
      
    
    Other Players will sometime follow the nomenclature of surreptitiousCartographer's Ability FAQ. This system uses terms such as the Outside Factor, the Inside Factor and the Transcendent Factor in mathematical equations to derive the flat flummoxie coefficient of ability casting. It is a system that holds together, except when attempting to explain Aspect Deviancy. However I don't believe that it's a good place to start.  
      
    
    Since I intended to direct my guide toward new players, I decided to use my own terms. I based them on words that are recognizable by those familiar with RPGs. I don't claim that my own system encompasses every nuance of Aspect tendencies. However, I think it will convey the outline of how aspect works.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The aspect keywords
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This basic information found in the infobox is just a bunch of words or statements to describe the concept that an Aspect represents. Aspects are all pretty complex and I've cut around the corner to explain them briefly. You will find plenty of FAQ that will discuss them individually in huge blocks of text. Also, they will all disagree on major points.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Element
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is the physical manifestation that an Aspect assumes when it needs to take a form. Every Aspect in Sburb manifests itself in a different manner. For example, Players of Breath cause destruction: if they externalize their Aspect, it will take the shape of wind that rends things.  
      
    
    Some Aspects strongly depend on their elemental form, and some others don't. The Aspect of Breath involves a lot of windy destruction, but the Aspect of Blood reinforces and instills life. The manifestation of the Pulse is limited to red filaments that flow between the player and what the player is imbuing. It's simply there to represent the concept during the short window of time where it is in neither the Player nor the target.  
      
    
    It's important to note that most abilities that don't involve elemental properties have no animation. They only have an instantaneous effect while your your skin glow and your Aspect symbol appears brightly on a body part such as your hand, your eyes, your back, your chest, your tongue, etc. No animation at all. Exactly the same as Title abilities, which are just bursts of strength/motivation that don't have their own animation. Cheap budget? you bet.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     The stats
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Aspects in Sburb have different strengths. That means, they react with different degree of optimization depending on the way you use them. The aspect of Light, for example, can easily translate into probability manipulation but not into its elemental association, brightness. A Knight of Light shouldn't attempt to fight by shooting lasers. That is incredibly silly. This action is only efficient under specific circumstances (such as having the Mage/Witch that boost weird attacks like that).  
      
    
    The point is, the aspect of Light is not "wired" for direct offense. That doesn't mean that it can't be used for combat purposes. A Knight of Light can cheat around things by debuffing an enemy's luck followed by abusing the Knight ability [JUDGMENT TECH: Kiss Of The Axe Bride] for an easy instant-kill. A Knight of Light who uses this approach is very efficient, despite the fact that [offense] is weak on Light's infobox. Having low [offense ] doesn't mean that an aspect is weak. However, it does mean that it doesn't respond well to being warped _directly_ into offense. Pre-programmed abilities give you a good idea of how Aspects prefer to work, but sometimes you want to dip into freestyle and this becomes important.  
      
    
    For the purpose of helping readers understand how to use Aspects the right way, I used a point system spread in three categories. I used the stats  [offense], [defense] and [support] much like what you would find in a RPG. These simple words stand for more complicated notions that I could call [Externalization], [Imbuing] and [Conceptual Manipulation]. That is, if I wasn't afraid to scare new readers.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     OFFENSE
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The [offense] stat refers to how readily an Aspect is willing to be manifested as its elemental shape. All direct offensive abilities use this. The basic idea of an offensive ability is that you direct the Aspect toward a target and the Aspect takes its elemental shape to travel to the target and communicate your intention to kick its ass. Simple enough. If an Aspect doesn't like being turned into its elemental shape, that element will be hard to weaponized and it would be preferable to find an indirect approach.  
      
    
    Take note that not all actions or abilities involving an elemental property is automatically combat. Yet it will still refer to the [offense] stat here for the purpose of optimization. For example, a Guide of Flow could use the lowering of temperature to create a bridge across a body of water. A Maid of Light could illuminate a dark area. A Smith of Mind could power his computer. The efficiency of all these actions depends on the [offense] stat because they involve elements, not concepts.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    DEFENSE
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The [defense] stat refers to imbuing something with an Aspect. Something that is imbued will gain intrinsic qualities relative to the concept of an Aspect. When you infuse the aspect into a Player, it is said that the Player is wearing the concept like an armor. For example, a Rogue of Might can DESTROY things with a girly punch, yet Might actually has low [offense] and high [defense]. It's because the Rogue Player is cloaked in Might. The [defense] stat doesn't exactly mean shielding in the strict sense. An Aspects will defend whatever it imbues in the way that it see fits.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    SUPPORT
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The [support] stat refers to long-range manipulation. It can be information gathering, teleportation, time travel, remote-control, psychological support and so on. It denotes a wide array of "tools". It can be used for combat; it just happens that the aspect is not shaped into an element and neither it is imbued into something in particular.  
      
    
    For example the Aspect of Rage deals with manipulating things against their will. A Mage of Rage can order something to die. That's one hell of a combat application but it's still a [support] effect because the aspect takes the nondescript shape of an "order".  
      
    
    Things like that are why Aspects are stupidly complicated until you read a few FAQs on the subject.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Whisperings
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    All Aspects have a kind of omnipresent spirit with a different name. It is called the "Whisperings" because it's stuff that is always gossiping and whispering in the background. It speaks to you, and you can't understand a word of it, but somehow it makes some kind of sense. It can also be seen as environmental bits of latent power that has a relationship with your Aspect.  
      
    
    •Note: Players often take the habit of referring to their Whisperings as if it was a form of providence. A player could be heard saying something like "the Drift will lead the way". Sometimes the Whisperings is also used freely when talking about an Aspect, especially once you unleash it and you don't have control over it anymore. For example you could imbue the Aspect of Life into something and then say "the Growth will take care of the rest". The Whisperings make up a pretty vaguely defined word, to be honest. Its "correct" use differs depending which FAQ you look up.  
      
    
    •Note: There are hotspots on Player Lands where Players are more in touch with their Whisperings. These are called Skaian Summonings. The largest of these areas on any given Land is called Homefree. Whisperings and their associated location will be discussed in further details in their associated chapter.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Newly discovered Aspects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Don't mind me, just covering for past-me because he missed one million billion stuff. But who am I to criticize him, I just happen to be HIM IN THE FUTURE. Anyway: here's more aspect stuff. I haven't figured out how they are paired yet.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   SELF                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Certainty, ill humour, freebies                                   @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Mental Imagery                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Defense : •••••                                                             @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Center                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   SOUND                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Noise, echolocation, isolation                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Static, white noise                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Support : ••                                                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Orchestra                                                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                    JOY                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Laugher, fear, redemption                                         @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Lillies and other flowers                          @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Defense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Support : •••••                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Laughtrack                                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   FLESH                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Zombies, golems, false life, bodies, loyalty                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Double helix DNA strand                            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : ••                                                                @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Pulse                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
     
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   SIGHT                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Illusion, synesthesia, long-distance                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Prismatic colours, rainbows                        @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••••                                                             @@
    @@ Defense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Outline                                                   @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   STAGE                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Constants, rules, enforcement, stability                          @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Colorful curtains                                  @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Defense : •••••                                                             @@
    @@ Support : •••                                                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Audience                                                  @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   PLOY                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Variables, mirrors, opposition and conflict                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Silvery glowing words on black tapess              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Defense : •••••                                                             @@
    @@ Support : •                                                                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Reflection                                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   COINS                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Self-control, positive/negative relationships, creation of matter @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: Golden stars, flowing around                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Offense : •                                                                 @@
    @@ Defense : •••                                                               @@
    @@ Support : •••••                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Fair                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
     
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                   FLUX                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Keywords: Meta, narration, plot relevance, potential, evolution             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Elemental manifestation: "Metaphlogiston" basically some stuff that flows   @@
    @@                           and gathers around those with more potential to   @@
    @@ Offense : •               modify the status quo.                            @@
    @@ Defense : ••••                                                              @@
    @@ Support : ••••                                                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Whisperings : The Story                                                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
    
    
    
    
    


	18. Article - Paired Aspects


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;:+++++++++++++:;:++::++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;+++:;;:::;:::++:::++::+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;::;;;;;:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;:++++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;+::::;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;;;:+++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+:;;;;;;;:++++:;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::++:;;;;;;;++++;++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;;+++::++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;++:;;;;;;+++:++;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;;:+++:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++++;;;;:+++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;:+++++::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++:;;;;+++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+++;;;;:++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::++++;;:++`  +:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;:+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+++++;;:+.   `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++++:;;;+.    `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`.++;;;++     `+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;:+   .++;;;+`     `+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;:+    `++;;;.      `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;::;;;;;;+`     .+:;:`      `++;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;;;;;;:.       .+;:`      `++;;;;;;;;;;:++::;;;;+::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;;;;;:`       `.++`       .:;;;;;;;::+++::;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;;;;;;:`         .+.       .+;;;;;;;:+++:;;+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;:+         ``        .:;;;;;;;;+++;+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;+;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++:;;;;;:+`         `         .;;;;;;+.  .+:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;;:;@
    @;;;;;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`+:;;;;;++`        `         +;;;;:.   `++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;::;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+`  `.+:;;;:+.`               `:;;;+`   `++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::;;;:;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;::::::;;;;;;;;;;;:`     `.:;;;++.`              .+;;+     ++;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::+;;;;;;;.        `.:;:++`             `+;;+`    ++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+;;;;;;+`         `::++`             .::+`    `+;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::;;;;;;;;+`        ``+++`             +++`    `+;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;:;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++;;;;;:+++`         .+.`            `++      +;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;;;;:@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++:;;;;;;::+``       ```             `.      .::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;;;:+++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+:;+:;;;;;;:.                               `+;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+:;;:+++++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++`  `++++::+`                              .:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++:;:+++++.`@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++         `++`                              +;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++;:++++.`   @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.          `.`                             .+;;;;;;;;;;;:++:++..`      @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:.`                                        `++;;;;;;;;:++++.`          @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++.`                                      .+:;;;;;:+++.`             @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++`                                    .+:;;:++.`                 @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.`                                 .+++.``                    @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.`                               ``                         @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.                                                         @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+`                                                        @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                       @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::+`                                                      @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                     @
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;+.                                                   `@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+.                                               `.++@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::.                                          ``.++++:@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:.                                    ``..++::;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:+                              ``.++++::;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++`                       `..++++++:;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++.`          ``````...+++++++++;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;++++.`..+.++++++++++:::;::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:++++++++++++++:::;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::++++++::;;;;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Paired Aspects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Aspects are organized in eleven pairs that stand on opposite ends of a conceptual spectrum. For this reason, Players can end up doing things that are the opposite of what their Aspect means. For example the Player of Doom can remove Doom, which simulates the nurturing qualities abilities of Life, and so on. This section will attempt to bridge your understanding of why Aspects are paired as opposites. And that means, more infobox dumping.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Paired Aspect infobox dumping   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                             Blood <—————> Breath                            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ The contrast here is reinforcement versus destruction. Both the Aspects of  @@
    @@ Breath and Blood are both externalized as windy filaments. Breath’s effect  @@
    @@ is to rend, while Blood infuses with life.                                  @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                              Mind <—————> Fate                              @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ The Aspect of Mind deals with logic while the Aspect of Fate deals with     @@
    @@ instinct. If you feed a decision to the Aspect of Mind, you will know what  @@
    @@ is the final outcome of that decision. If you feed a final outcome to       @@
    @@ the Aspect of Fate, you will know which decisions will take you there.      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                             Life <—————> Doom                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ The opposition of concepts here is relatively simple. It’s decay versus     @@
    @@ growth. Or rather, control over decay versus the control over growth, which @@
    @@ turns out to be the same thing. Removing nurture will poison something’s    @@
    @@ existence and controlling Doom can allow things to prosper against poison.  @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Hence, both of these concepts have a fairly strong grasp over death. Both   @@
    @@ the Players of Life and Doom have a tendency to not stay dead. It is a      @@
    @@ useful gimmick to have in Sburb, where dying is everybody’s favorite hobby. @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                             Void <—————> Mist                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ The relationship between Void and Mist shouldn’t be a mystery by now since  @@
    @@ I name them so often in bug warnings. Well, their similarities ends there.  @@
    @@ As concepts, they are in a state of existential disagreements. The Aspect   @@
    @@ of Void nullifies while the aspect of Mist copies and substantiate. Both    @@
    @@ the players of Void and Mist are a never ending source of rage for the      @@
    @@ designated session leader. The favorite hobby of Void is to be MIA while    @@
    @@ the player of Mist can be shapeshifted as anybody else.                     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                Heart <—————> Rage                           @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Both the Aspects of Heart and Rage deal with changing the nature of things. @@
    @@ Heart changes things from the inside while Rage changes things from the     @@
    @@ outside.                                                                    @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Let’s say that you have a hamster in a plastic ball. It’s going in one      @@
    @@ direction. You want it to go in the other direction. Heart will make the    @@
    @@ hamster change direction on its own, Rage will make the ball itself roll in @@
    @@ the other direction. Either way, it’s the same for the hamster. The little  @@
    @@ dude is just going to roll with it.                                         @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ In terms of abilities, Heart and Rage are specific cases. Rage yells at     @@
    @@ things until they comply. There’s nothing that Rage cannot fix by yelling   @@
    @@ hard enough at it. Heart, on the other hand, is more subtle. Its support    @@
    @@ abilities are less loud and its offensive ability, the heart-thing, is      @@
    @@ creepy if you ask me.                                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                              Rhyme <—————> Flow                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@  These two go together better than any other paired Aspects. Flow means the @@
    @@  output of energy, heat, increasing intensity and tipping the scales. Rhyme @@
    @@  means stillness, coldness putting everything on the same level.            @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                              Might <—————> Sand                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Most people misunderstand the meaning of Might. Strength is when things     @@
    @@ aggregate and flow together as one. Sand, on the other hand, stands for     @@
    @@ weankness. Weakness is when things are shattered to their smallest          @@
    @@ components. Given a challenge between two force, Might increases the        @@
    @@ weaker side and Sand decreases the stronger side. They have an honor and    @@
    @@ cheating thematic because of this. Might answers a challenge in kind and    @@
    @@ Sand will cheat around the challenge.                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                              Dream <—————> Rain                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ I know that you usually associate dreaming with being unfocused. As in the  @@
    @@ word "daydreaming". However, in Sburb’s lore, the concept of Dream refers   @@
    @@ to infinite creative potential running through a complex system. Dream      @@
    @@ stands for order. Rain, on the other hand, is the Aspect of Madness. Rain   @@
    @@ really is something fierce. And don’t get me started on the accursed        @@
    @@ dupliclones.                                                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                             Light <—————> Law                               @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Both of these aspects deal with probabilistic manipulation. Some people     @@
    @@ explain them as good karma and bad karma but I prefer to just sum it up in  @@
    @@ terms of good luck and bad luck. They just manipulate it with different     @@
    @@ approaches.                                                                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Light "illuminates" a path so that it has an increased propensity to        @@
    @@ happen like you want it to be: favorable. Law draft RESTRICTIONS so that if @@
    @@ you walk a path, it will be blocked by unfavorable conditions. The effects  @@
    @@ Light are called Blessings and the effects of Law are called Sentences.     @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ They can both achieve the same thing if they formulate the conditions       @@
    @@ inversely. The Player of Light can favor that a Player lives while the      @@
    @@ Player of Law forbids that a Player dies.                                   @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ They both support abilities that have their quirkiness. Light bends light   @@
    @@ in a favorable manner and it has that fancy X-ray vision. Law bends light   @@
    @@ in an unfavorable manner and it has a thing for blindness.                  @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                           Time <—————> Space                                @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Yawn. Nothing to see here. Ever I can tell why they are opposite concepts.  @@
    @@ There is just one special rule here, which is that unlike other Aspects,    @@
    @@ these two cannot be inverted. The Player of Space is not going to do Time   @@
    @@ Travel any time soon.                                                       @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                          Stars <—————> Hope                                 @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Stars and Hope, also known as the gravity brothers. They are two basic      @@
    @@ forces, one of attraction and one of rejection.                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Hope is the closest ability to pure telekinesis and is quite easy to        @@
    @@ weaponize. You can use it to slam enemies into walls, or, if your beam of   @@
    @@ force is trong enough, it goes right through targets. The funny thing is    @@
    @@ that the Aspect of Hope begets denial and the Players of Hope are usually   @@
    @@ deluded about the nature of their own power. They’ll call it anything but   @@
    @@ rejection and antigravity.                                                  @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@ Stars, on the other hand, is more tricky to weaponize. We’re looking at     @@
    @@ Things like making enemies attracted to each other and then rolling ‘em     @@
    @@ up. It never gets old.                                                      @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@                                                                             @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	19. Aspects: Miscellaneous Stuff


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Understanding Aspects: Miscellaneous Stuff   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The following sections will focus on uncategorized information about Aspects. This pool of information aims to include minor advices, warnings, bug reports and weird tendencies to watch out for. The weird tendencies are a special thing. In Sburb, Players that embrace their Aspect can end up with pretty strange quirks. It can manifest in different manners; I'm just going to mention behaviors that I noticed myself. I cannot vouch that every Player will be like that. If anybody wants to contribute information about Aspects or the weird tendencies they produce, drop me a message. Usual timetrav encryption.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Berserk triggers   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In addition to advices, warnings, glitches and tendencies, I am going to make a special mention of a different kind. It is a warning about high-level abilities that tend to go off like a crate of fireworks.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In Sburb, there are situations where Players channel their Aspect to such a critical level that they have a head full of crazy. This is called a "Showdown" in game talk. It is caused by stress, trauma, emergency or a permutation of all three. Every Player will have a Showdown at least once during the playthrough of a session. It can't be helped. It's like some sort of rule. At one point or another, you're gonna go off the deep end. These happenings are also called going on a "Berserk Trigger" by the Sburb community – for a good reason. The problem is not that Players go bonkers (this is a recurrent thing in Sburb), it's rather that when their Aspect go bonkers, Players instinctively cast endgame abilities. These abilities can do massive collateral damage with friendly fire enabled.  Ouch. In short, triggers are important. It is dearly important to give proper trigger warnings.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   How to deal with a berserk Aspect   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In application, there are three ways to deal with a Player who's Aspect is going berserk on you. Essentially, you either escape the AoE destruction or you prevent it from happening. Thus, these are your options:
    
      
    
    
    
    *****************************************************************************************************************
    *                                   *                                     *                                     *
    *                +                  *                                     *                                     *
    *               +                   *                                     *                                     *
    *                +                  *                                     *                                     *
    *     +           +                 *                                     *                                     *
    *      +           ++               *                                     *                                     *
    *     +           +++               *                                     *                                     *
    *    ++     o    +++                *                                     *                                     *
    *     ++   /|\  +++                 *                                     *                                     *
    *    +++   /|  +++                  *                                     *                     \O_             *
    *    +++       ++++         \_\     *                \0/0                 *                 \0__/               *
    *     +++    +++++++          \     *                 |=|                 *                 /|  \               *
    *     +++++++++++++++        /O\    *                // /\                *                  |\                 *
    *                                   *                                     *                                     *
    *           RUN LIKE HELL           *                 HUG                 *         DROP KICK TO THE HEAD       *
    *                                   *                                     *                                     *
    *****************************************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    The safest approach is generally to run like hell. A well-placed hug can save you a world of trouble but it's at your own risk. The drop-kick-to-the-head treatment is strongly advised in situations where hugging has failed and absconding is not applicable. Unconscious people aren't death machines. You'll apologize later.
    


	20. Miscellaneous information - Blood


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - BLOOD   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: They don't want to run
    
    
    
    
    
    First let me explain how Players of Blood work. They infuse their Aspect into things to bring the Pulse of life. It is automatically infusing themselves by default when they are not using it. What does that mean? It means that they have the highest raw stats in the game. There's pretty much one word to describe them: indestructible. Why does this needs a warning? _Your Player of Blood will not be inclined to run away from anything._
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In Sburb, there are many things that want to kill you. You are supposed to run away from these things. It's how you survive. It's great when both you and your buddy are looking out for each other's back. However, Blood Players are not team players for that kind of stuff. They are not team players at all. While you're busy looking out for your skin, Blood Players are goofing around pretending to be superman. If you get into a hot situation, these guys are likely to stand their ground. Oh, they are going to survive – you won't. So be careful about that. If you are in a situation where Blood Players are being oblivious to danger, cough a little to get their attention and remind them politely that not everybody is a superhero.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This one time, I had a Blood Player that pointed at a Skaian Siege Engine and yelled with a grin "Holy shit let's fight that".  _And then he actually attacked it_. We found him at the bottom of a smoldering crater, face-up, smiling and without a scratch. Like some kind of unkillable cartoon character. _He even said that it was fun_. You do not want to defer to the judgement of "what is dangerous" from these guys.
    
    
    
    
    
     WARNING: Not designated healers
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Blood Players are nicknamed secondary healers for a reason. The Pulse is an infusion of additional life. It is not the recovery of what was lost. That's something that the growth of the Aspect of Life would provide. Blood adds a new layer of life energy: it does help people who are critically wounded, but not the way you imagine.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In RPG terms, when Blood Players assist the wounded, they're doing something like increasing maximum hit points. This also increases current hit points but it doesn't actually recover what is lost.  Increasing the overall life of the wounded helps them them survive until they heal normally. So, it's not actual healing. It is temporary not-dying. The person tagged with [Blood Transfusion] just has an extra layer of life borrowed from the Pulse.
    
    
    
    
    
    If the Player of Blood cuts off the link of this life support ability, the target goes back to dying. Most importantly, Players of Blood aren't auto-reinforcing themselves anymore while they keep up this link. That means a lot to them. They are addicted to the superman thing. So if they heal your ass, better say thank you and don't jump back into the fray. _You still need to heal properly._
    
    
    
    
    
     WARNING: Animated Stuff
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When Players of Blood choose to imbue their aspects into inanimate objects, it instills life into them. Don't be surprised if you see them riding on the shoulders of a giant. That's [Ashes of Logorg], a basic golem ability. Or don't be surprised if their weapons are talking. Weapons infused with [Awakening] are very worth it in term of stats - if you can handle all the bantering to make them agree to fight.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    While we're speaking of shenanigans with talking items, be careful. This one time, it took our group half a session to realize that a Player was mute and that his awakened glasses had been answering for him all along. We were wondering why he found everything so funny. Oh man it was awkward to get hornswoggled so hard by glasses. 
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: Detective extraordinaire
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you need any investigative work, you might want to call Blood Players on the job. They can directly interrogate the scenery at the crime scene. It's pretty convenient. You'd be amazed at how much detective work can needed in game filled with immature nutjobs that can turn invisible, go back in time, shapeshift into other players, have multiple clones or be just plain undetectable.
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: don't liven up your alchemy apparatus
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is an important warning to you Blood Players. Don't use [Awakening] on the mammoth instruments from the Phernalia Registry. Especially your alchemy apparatus. You never know what they're going to create. This can lead to  the worst kind of alchemy going wrong, a Saccharine Doppleganger situation.
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: don't infuse your own dreamself
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Using any ability on a dreamself will enhance the actual player instead. It's like a conduit. You can abuse this by using short-distance ability buffs on dreamselves to buff players that are far away. It's pretty basic gamebreaking. However, it's a pretty bad idea to infuse your own pajamas twin. The Pulse of Blood will transfer to your dreamself, and then back to you, and then into your dreamself, and then back to you, and this crazy loop is just begging to make your Aspect go bonker and dip into a berserk trigger.
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The telltale sign of Players of Blood going crazy with their Aspect is when they are so supercharged with the Pulse that the whispery red stuff is leaking right out of them. That's an ability called [Chaotic Strength]. At this point, they're just going to punch everything and never stop. Advice: hugging the person is super-effective, since your body will draw some of the Pulse that is going bonker. Warning: do NOT attempt drop-kick-to-the-head. Trying to inflict damage on players using [Chaotic Strength] only makes them stronger.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Note: It happens less often but Blood Players can pull out a superpowered version of [Ashes of Logorg] when they go out of control. The only difference is that the Blood Players won't go berserk themselves – their pet Godzilla will do it for them. I can't tell if it's better or worse.
    
    
    
    


	21. Miscellaneous information - Breath


    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - BREATH   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: They have one solution to everything
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Breath Players are homing missiles. Breath is the element of mass destruction. Whenever something goes wrong, Breath Players have simple solution that fits everything. They autocast [Eye of the Storm] to be psychologically unaffected by whatever is going on, followed by [Wrath of the Storm God] to get rid of the problem. If you are wondering what [Wrath of the Storm God] does, well apparently, Breath Players think that spherical planetoids are overrated.
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Do they ever react?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When Breath Players autocast [Eye Of The Storm], they employ the theme of destruction to destroy negative feelings. It often results in people believing that Breath Players have no reactions. Oh, they do. They're just put on hold. Meanwhile, the Player is a fire-and-forget transcontinental warhead with a head full of purpose and more tornado drills that you can handle. The problem is, [Eye Of The Storm] is bugged. It often fails to deactivate. It's always going to run in the background for the Breath Players until they learn the ability normally and then deactivate it. These Players are going to look like they don't have any strong reaction to what's going around them. It's easy to mistake that for the DERP.
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Infinite inventory
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Breath Players have an ability called [Joker's Wild]. It's supposed to allow them to make stuff fly right into their hand, so they can pick it up from afar. However the ability is bugged and the intended animation doesn't play.  Instead, the item just vanishes and appear in the Breath Player's inventory, bypassing size restrictions. Breath Players can pick up pretty gigantic things without breaking a sweat.
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Indirect berserking
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Even if you think that a Players of Breath is down for the count, the Aspect of Destruction is still lurking around the corner. They can have an INDIRECT berserk trigger via the high-level ability [Stormspirit]. It causes the Spirit of Destruction to leave the Breath Player and enter through another player. Then, THAT GUY will go on a berserk trigger. Oh please, as if we needed this.
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk trigger
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are no specific warnings that applies to Breath Players themselves. They are dangerous in pretty much everything they do, ever.  You can be like " _hey can you open this jar of pickle_ " and they're like " _sure_ - **EYE OF THE STORM WRATH OF THE STORM GOD** ". And then, no more pickles.
    
    
    
    


	22. Miscellaneous information - Doom


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - DOOM   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: It is everybody's reponsability to update their plot chart
    
    
    
    
    
    Every Player should produce a plot chart to keep track of the prophecies intertwined in their Sburb playthrough. The Doom Player and Life Player may have the strongest understanding of prophecies, that doesn't mean you should dump all your prognosticative laundry on these guys. You should file and classify prophecies that involve you in your personal plot chart. That way you can make sure that your progress will hit the right keys. It may be hard to cause a Splinter Timeline unless you do it on purpose but the serious Sburb Player doesn't take chances.
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: I don't want to use the Z word but it's pretty much what it is
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Doom Players have access to the high-level ability [Even In Death]. This is the infamous  "Zombie Mode" ability, [Even In Death] freezes the game script which causes people to die if they have zero health. They can recover their health afterward, but they are still technically "dead". When Doom Players are about to die, they have a tendency to initiate a berserk trigger and autocast it at the last second. Watch out for that. Sometimes, it is not obvious when Doom Players survived something or when they actually died and went in zombie mode. 
    
    
    
    
    
    This one time, I had a Doom Player that was a zombie for the entire session and nobody knew. Apparently she had died five minutes post-entry. I mean, sure, it was suspicious  when she lost an arm during a boss fight then and put it back in place. And it was weird that once she lost her Sprite, she used the Alimentator SkaiaTech to make raw steak without even touching the Cookalizer SkaiaTech. Okay it was a very suspicious now that I think of it. Anyway, she ascended on her Crypt Slab upon contact and everybody was like WTF. 
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: say no to killstealing
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In general, it is pretty dumb to whine about "killstealing" in Sburb. It is a team game. However, Doom Players have a pretty legit reason to be upset over it. When Doom Players call the shots on a monster, it's actually part of an ability called [Dead Shuffle]. The Doom Players are marking a target with Doom so they can kill it to consume the Doom. It recovers their strength and it's kind of a big deal for them. It irks them when you killsteal their enemy marked as a "sacrifice". I had a Player of Doom that zoomed around on rollerblades and USED A SPRAY PAINT CAN to tag her sacrifices. That's how annoyed she was that people didn't pay attention when she called shots on enemies. So if if you are teaming up with a Doom Bro then try to pay attention to that kind of detail. 
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Invisible animations
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The animations for the abilities [Ruins Rising], [Hauntjelly], [Hauntjam] and most other poison gas abilities have broken graphics. Only the Doom Player can see them. That's really annoying, apparently they have some of the coolest animations in the game. Sburb loads up special animation assets just to render them. It's a shame that it does so incorrectly. 
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: Don't question their drinking habits
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I had a Doom Player that had very strange tastes. I'm not sure if it's a special case or because of Doom's affinity with poison, but he _drank_ that stuff. Like, I invited him for a drink at my Dwelling Spire and he went straight for the cabinet under the sink. Then he picked up noxious cleaning products and gulped then down like it was candy. So just as a fair warning: apparently you're not supposed to stare. Our Heart Player said I hurt his feelings or whatever.
    
    
    
    
    
     ADVICE: Stop with the corpse party
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright, this is a message directly for you Doom Bros. You know all that talk about having a "corpse party"? It is a FIGURE OF SPEECH. You are not supposed to have an actual corpse party. What is a corpse party even supposed to entail? What the hell is wrong with you. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [Judgment Day] is your average OP ability that you don't want to go off. You can tell that it's powering up when tombstones are bursting out of the ground. Recommended course of action: drop kick to the head. Skip the hug – the Doom Player is lethally poisonous on contact at this point. If you can't cancel it, run as far as possible. Oh, and don't come back anytime soon. The ground zero area of [Judgment Day] is going to be contaminated for a long time. 
    
    
    
    


	23. Miscellaneous information - Life


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - LIFE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Less dreamself problems to worry about
    
     
    
    
    
    The dreamself of Life Players have a tendency to regenerate. That's pretty nifty. They don't have to worry too much about assassination ploys from Special Agents.
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: be careful with the Landshark
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    This is a warning for you Life Players that go on the offense with [Litrichean Rioghail]. That's the earth-manipulation ability that people commonly call the Landshark. It warps the soil and makes huge mouths to bite off things and spit out the grist. I guess the themes of "eating" and "fertilizing" makes it a part of nurture? Anyway, a warning applies here. Earth abilities that warp the ground can drag with them the boundaries of Ebonpyres regions. It's pretty dangerous if you're at the border of an Atomyk Ebonpyre and you drag it slightly toward you. Also, keep in mind that some Players don't like it when you modifity the geography of their Land. Especially if they have to update their maps.
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCY: Are you eating your vegetables?
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Players that strongly channel the Aspect of Life are going to act like they're your mother. Get used to it. They're going to ask if you sleep well, they're going to worry that you don't do enough execises, they're going to fret because you spend too much time on the computer (oh PLEASE) and if it was up to them, they'd brush your teeth and tuck you to sleep.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You have to understand. I had this happen with a guy that was HUGE. That Life Player was a fricking man-mountain of beefcake despotism and he was always trying to mollycoddle me. And he was SO in denial about it. He alternated between worriying about my sleep schedule and then saying he didn't care and then bothering me again about skin products and then walking away and then coming back to argue about my diet. And then BAM he would start wrestling with me to force vegetables down my throat. He was full-blown tsundere on the nurturing. Oh gawd the memories.
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: Don't mess with the healer
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Trust me.
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    I know that Players of Life have a big offensive Earth spell called [Shai'Hulud] that often goes off with their Berserk Trigger but I have no idea what it is. I tend to avoid Players of Life since I had a bad experience with one of them.
    
    
    
    


	24. Miscellaneous information - Heart


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - HEART   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCY: These guys have it rough
    
     
    
    
    
    Heart Players and Rage Players walk a path marked by fragmented identity. Oh don’t worry. They aren’t going bonker – well, not any more than every other Sburb Player. However, their sense of self is in for a though ride so act in consequences. These guys have the best emotional support abilities – scratch their back, they’ll scratch yours later.
    
    
    
    
    
    HUGE WARNING: The Heart Thing
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay just for the record, this ability creeps me out. Alright, let’s just get this over with. The Aspect of Heart deals with identities, or "souls". They have a lot of support tricks to help people come to terms with internal conflicts. BUT. Their signature ability is to manipulate the "core" of things. It works like this: the Heart Players take an object and they plunge their hand through it, as if it was made out of water with a lot of surface tension. They they they pull out the "heart" of it. It’s like a pulsating ball of shininess. They can manipulate it and put it back, like reprogramming.  
      
    
    So far it seems vanilla right?  
      
    
    That’s because you don’t know yet how it works offensively. It works on _people_. The signature offense move of Heart Players is to plunge their hand into their own heart and rip a shiny thing out of it. Then they change the identity of that thing – from [feelings] to [weaponry]. It creates some pretty OP weapon actually, if you get past the fact that it glows pink. They’re made of solidified feelings or whatever. They dissolve after an attack, which is generally enough to kill a boss. Then they turn into light which returns in people’s chest.  
      
    
    That sounds rad, right? Holy shit no it isn’t. My GOD. It is so DISTURBING to watch them rip out their _heart_. Like seriously, HANDS DO NOT GO INTO CHESTS. You know the worst thing? It’s when they SUPPORT you with that ability.  
      
    
    I had this Heart Player once, we were in a big fight and suddenly he was like  "hey, think of something really happy" and I’m like "uh?" and then he plunged his clawy hand INTO MY TORSO. I was like "GET IT OUT" and he was like "nuh-uh". Then he ripped out my chest-light-thing without even buying me a drink. He was like "here, us this" while handing me some glorious magical schoolgirl weaponry. God DAMN. I am *not* cool with the heart-thing unless you WARN me in advance. Actually you know what? Fuck that. I am not cool with the heart-thing in *any* circumstances whatsoever. I don’t want any hands to go through my torso. It is strictly no-hand-penetration territory. This one time I rolled the Heart Aspect in a session, I didn’t use my signature ability for the whole damn game. Everybody was yelling at me. I don’t care.
    
    
    
    
    
     Berserk trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Heart Players don’t really go berserk. When they channel their Aspect too much they usually end up with an identity crisis. I mean, wow that sucks! But it sure beats inflicting mass destruction if you ask me. In fact, despite looking _unusual_ , Heart abilities are pretty safe. I've only heard of one guy that attempted mass-destruction with the Aspect of Heart. Apparently, an Other had slipped inside his session and made it unwinnable. The Heart Player tried to rip the shinyness out of the core of the Prospit Moon to make a weapon out of it. I’m pretty sure that's a terrible idea, and I'm pretty sure he died.
    
    
    
    



	25. Miscellaneous information - Void


    @@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********** *****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - VOID   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******* ******************************* @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: the obfuscation of knowledge
    
     
    
    
     
    Players of Vo d project a field or anti-knowledge t at prevents people from l  king down information about their existence. This passive ability is extre ely bugged. The script leaks all over the place and eve ything around a Player of Void. Even the whole of a session, can end up being obf scated. This m sses up so many kind of shit, you wouldn't b lieve it. Even FAQs have to take extra measures to prevent being aff cted by Vo d-Know edge or else it s arts messing with shit.
     
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Missing Stats
    
     
    
    
    
    
     
    The installat on procedure of Void Player is inherently d maged. Most of the time, Void Players have stats that are erased. It has disastrous co sequences. If Players of Void have er sed Mangrit, t ey end up SO STRONG. If Players of Void  ave erased Verballistamina, they end up being mute. If player of V id have an erased Sleep Ratio, it sev rs the link with their Dreamself and it goes crazy, causing an Apocryphal A  ithesis situation. If they h ve erased Fl  moxie, they will end up like s me kind of crazy wi ard th t has bers rk tri  er all the tim . If they ha e erased Gel Visc sity, they're pro  bly going to end up like so e kind of gh st or IDK.
     
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Missing Symbol
    
     
    
    
    
    
     
    It's i possible to find the sy  ol that st nds for Void in Sburb. It's alw ys going to be missing whe it's supp sed to be. This w ll corrupt the req irement of dungeon entrances. What the ell man? Their Quest B d is also wonky, but at le st their God Tier Hoodie w rks fine.
     
    
    
    
    
    G I CH: Ability th t ignore tar et defense
    
     
    
    
    
    
     
    The As ect of Void atta ks by er sing the health of target. While it d esn't have a very s ron  flum oxie coe fecient, it is es eci lly prized in the e dga e be ause it ignores target defense. BTW it's ob iou ly be ause of a bug beca se it  s an un ocum nted fe tu e.
     
    
    
    
    
    GL TCH: I d ev n pl to wr te s eing i  th s sion
    
     
    a
    
    
    GLIT H
    
     
    
    
    **Note: God damn it I hate when it does that.**
    


	26. Article - titles and values


    **********************************************************************************************
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#  `+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;     `'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@,           `````.`@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@`                  :@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@`                   :@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@,  '`'.             #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#             .     `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'           ,` +   ;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@: `#@+             :@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  .@@@'            :@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     `:    '@@:    :@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'           ,@@@;  `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@,                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@.                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@' @@@,                 `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#`  '@@;  +              ;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#`    ,@@+  :@;            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.       @@@   @@@@#',,,':   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+`         #@@.  '@@@@@@@@,   '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#        `   '@@+   #@@@@@@`   `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'.        ,; ,. .@@.    '@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@,`                   `@              #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                ,.   '@@:           +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     .,       @@@@  '@@@+         +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@`   '`       :@@:    @@@@.       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'  `,  ,             @@@@@:    .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@` , ,@@@`           @@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:   @@#`            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@`  '.              '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@;                  .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@,                 `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#          +@@@:  .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.      :@@@@@@@: ;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#     ,@@@+.     +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@`    @@@.       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#             `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#            +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+         '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'      :@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'. `#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*
    **********************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to Titles   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In Sburb, Players are tasked to create a story from a blank template.  The roles that are assigned to Players are more than just RPG designations. They are special guidelines that influence gameplay. Players that act accordingly with their role are rewarded, and those who don't are punished or become corrupted as a result.  
      
    
    However, the importance of Titles goes beyond these petty instances of personal success or failure. The roles given to Players passively contribute to the outcome of circumstances around them. For example if a Player with the Combat Class tries to pull a magic sword from a stone then it will probably just break or IDK. It would be too easy to get a badass magic sword just like that. However if a Player with the Inheritor Class tries to pull that sword, it's probably going to pop out along with a burst of victory confetti. Wow!  
      
    
    So. Many. Coincidences.  
      
    
    Or maybe we aren't looking at coincidences.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Roleplay System   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sburb has a complex system set in place to ensure that players are edged toward their designated roles. This is called the Roleplay System. The first thing that people should know about this system is that the game CHEATS. It messes with Players and their roles and it does so in untraceable manners that amount to odds and coincidences. It's just like how the game avoids spawning monsters in your field of vision. It's all coincidences that they appear where you're not looking, suuuure. But Sburb isn't fooling anyone.  
      
    
    In short, the game plays around with probabilities. It plays with two variables: events that absolutely much happen (imperatives) and events that the game wants to favor (priorities). This will be discussed in further details in the Imperative and Priorities extended chapter. The basic thing to remember is that Sburb cheats you of your efforts through _shenanigans_.  
      
    
    Hence, Sburb's roleplay system is the bane of your existence. It will make you fail your enterprises in the most arbitrary of manners because "you weren't supposed to succeed". In Sburb, you don't excel at a task because of your talent. You succeed because you can fool the game into believing that you can. Your goal, as a Sburb player, is to cheat the roleplay system as much as possible. You will start on this process once you start learning what Titles do. And that means, more infobox dumping.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   List of Titles   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@     COMBAT CLASS     @@@   INHERITOR CLASS    @@@    TACTICIAN CLASS   @@@    CRYPTICAL CLASS   @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@
    @@@        Page          @@@        Ward          @@@        Sage          @@@        Witch         @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@
    @@@        Knight        @@@        Heir          @@@        Seer          @@@        Mage          @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@   CHAMPION CLASS     @@@   EXPLORATOR CLASS   @@@   PROTECTOR CLASS    @@@  DISPLACEMENT CLASS  @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@
    @@@        Sylph         @@@        Scout         @@@        Dame          @@@        Thief         @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@
    @@@        Bane          @@@        Guide         @@@        Guard         @@@        Rogue         @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@   DESTROYER CLASS    @@@   PERFORMER CLASS    @@@   CATACLYSM CLASS    @@@    CREATIVE CLASS    @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@      ==active==      @@@
    @@@        Prince        @@@        Clown         @@@        Waste         @@@        Smith         @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@      ==passive==     @@@
    @@@        Bard          @@@        Maid          @@@        Grace         @@@        Muse          @@@
    @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@                      @@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Class explanation and attribution   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    *************************************
    *                                   * 
    *   Combat Class – One who fights   *
    *                                   *
    *************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the Combat Class is victory in combat. That's it, these guys fight. It's a pretty simple role. I'm glad that not everything has to be a federal issue. If there's fighting to be done, it's their job. Pages have the role that is closest to what the word "hero" entails. Page Players have to step up their game, achieve independence, brag and laugh and fight their own battles. As their more passive counterpart, the Knights are subservient soldiers. They can be seen as "questers", duty is handed to them, whether it is escorting someone or avenging someone else, and their role is to put their emotions aside and do what needs to be done. Knights are typically the designated helpers during the Frog Forager segment of the game.  
      
    Class Attribution: The Combat Class is generally assigned to people who don't want to fight, or who will eventually lose the will to fight. These guys are going to break down and crawl on the floor and stop moving. Sup, Knight Syndrome. I love you so much. Nothing like losing your best fighter during your darkest hour.  
    
    
    
    
    *****************************************
    *                                       * 
    *   Inheritor Class – One who accepts   *
    *                                       *
    *****************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the Inheritor Class is to accept responsibility and assume a greater position. It is called an Enhancer Class, because it enhances results. It is pretty much the BEST Title to have if you want to insure success in an activity. It is defined as going in an upward tangent. The Ward is like a protégé placed under a protective wings who needs to accept to rely on others, while the Heir will need to accept guidance and responsibilities for the sake of the many.  
      
    Class Attribution: The Inheritance Class is generally attributed to people who don't accept things. Maybe they don't partake in hobbies or interests, or maybe they are are in deep denial about the way things/people really are. Expect a lot of interesting stuff written on their wall.  
    
    
    
    
    *******************************************
    *                                         *
    *   Tactician Class – One who planifies   *
    *                                         *
    *******************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the Tactician Class is scrutiny. The role of the Seer and the Sage is to observe, discern and plan in consequences. It sounds simple and yet it is arguably one of the hardest role in Sburb. It also occupies the most crucial position in the session's team. The Sage is someone who needs to seek knowledge and then do what is WISE rather than what seems SMART. The Seer is tasked to devise great plan and yet to leave these important and interesting tasks to other people.  
      
    Class Attribution: I'll be blunt. This class is attributed to people who are short-sighed. You know, people who think they are clever and yet who are SO DAMN BLIND to what is right in front of them.  
      
    
    •Note: It's a rule of Sburb that your Tacticians will go on a power trip of always-being-right and they'll _assume_ something that will be everybody's undoing. Oh thank you, great wise one!  
    
    
    
    
    
    *******************************************
    *                                         *
    *   Cryptical Class – One who bewilders   *
    *                                         *
    *******************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
     Class explanation: The theme of the Cryptical Class is to surprise and complexify. Their role is proceed in inscrutables manners and do tasks that people don't fully understand. Sburb will throw all kind of weird things toward your Witch and Mage and their job is to not answer your questions. Talk about a weird assignment. The Witch will generally be easy to spot before you even enter the game, and is likely to be active in the Dream Kingdoms. The Mage is someone who will indirectly bring mechanisms and triggers that others will activate.  
      
    Class Attribution: This class is generally attributed to people who feel very different from others, often due to particular circumstances. People that resent being different, deep down. So they're like "hey I can roleplay in this game so I can be a perfectly normal person" and then the game bestows them the role of being weird. That's just Sburb being a dick once again, wow who saw that coming.  
      
    
    •Note: Your Witch is going to prototype something TERRIBLE that will bring excruciating complexities to the session. It's what Witches do. Can't be helped.  
    
    
    
    
    ************************************************
    *                                              *
    *   Champion Class – One who strides forward   *
    *                                              *
    ************************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the Champion Class is to lead by example, to be a paragon of integrity, to embody a relentless hound that pushes forward an ideal. They are grim auxiliators that do not compromise. Sometimes they are avengers, sometimes they are healers, but they are always hellbent on principles. Personally I'd say it's my favorite class. That's because it is loosely defined, that's what makes it so fluid. The Bane and Sylph can stride forward for any cause, as long as they are true to themselves. According to Sburb's Lore, a Sylph is supposed to be some wrathful spirit of the forest that comes forward to champion nature's interest. Her role is to bring justice without dilly-dallying. On the other hand, the Bane is some sort of hellhound. A loyal beast that scourge a forest to fends off intruders. I have NO idea what Mythology Sburb is supposed to be using. I haven't seen a person yet who can identify these mythos.  
      
    Class Attribution: The Champion Class is generally attributed to people who are not true to their own feelings or principles. The kind of people who don't admit what they're doing. Or who don't do things accordingly to their own desires. I don't like these guys, actually. I just like their Champion Class.  
      
    
    •Note: The Bane creates very silly titles. I mean stuff like Bane of Might, Bane of Rage, etc. It's supposed to be interpreted as a "beast brought forward by an Aspect". It's just like how the Waste actually means "the embodied devastation brought upon by an Aspect". It confuses some new players, although the Bane is a rare title that I don't see often.  
      
    
    •Note: If you have any PK in your session - _send the Champion after them_. It's part of the reason why I like them.  
    
    
    
    
    ********************************************
    *                                          *
    *   Explorator Class – One who discovers   *
    *                                          *
    ********************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
     Class explanation: The theme of the Explorator Class is to explore. Fair enough. The Scout runs ahead and warns of dangers, finding strength in confusion and unchartered lands. The Guide is more like a perfect bro, someone who makes sure that people reach destination or that events reach completion.  Overall, I like the Explorator Class. It's just like the Champion Class, it's pretty straightforward and vague at the same time so it fits a majority of scenario. If you have this role you just need to keep exploring new grounds. So long as you retain your spirit of exploration, surely you shall find your way out.  
      
    Class Attribution: this class is often attributed along with the Space aspect, because they both go to people who are sedimentary, or secluded, who needs to go out there and discover the world.  
      
    
    •Advice: Avoid backtracking. I mean, not just because it's boring. Backtracking is what kills Explorators. Just saying.  
    
    
    
    
    *****************************************
    *                                       *
    *   Protector Class – One who defends   *
    *                                       *
    *****************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the Protector Class is, of course, protection. The Dame and the Guard are vicious fighters, similar to the titles of the Combat Class. The Dame is like an invincible warrior that can stop anything in its track, while the Guard becomes exponentially powerful the more people are in danger. The major difference between the Protector Class and the Combat class is in the way that Sburb concludes their fights. The Combat Class drifts toward VICTORIOUS combat while the Protector Class drifts toward SURVIVING. This is an important distinction. That is because in Sburb, you can lose and yet survive and you can have victory at the cost of Oblivion. Personally, I don't mind trading an heroic death to living another day.  
      
    Class Attribution: The Protector Class is generally handled to those who are self-centered. Who cares. Just stick to them like glue. They'll protect you and also whine about it. It's hilarious.  
      
    
    •Note: Avoid any in-fighting between a Combat Class and a Protector Class. These guys are going to fight FOREVER, trust me.  
    
    
    
    
    *******************************************
    *                                         *
    *   Displacement Class – One who steals   *
    *                                         *
    *******************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the displacement class is movement. The Thief and the Rogue cause shifts and exchange of positions. They modify results, locations and even probabilities. Thieves will generally "steal" to put themselves in a better situation while Rogues will modify the balance of things in favor to their side.  
      
    Class Attribution: It's hard to explain that one, but it makes sense once you've met a few Thief or Rogue Players. The Displacement Class is generally handed to people who _don't look for better_. Like, you tell them "hey, the world is big and maybe there's something out there that will better suit you, go take what you want" and they don't do that thing.  Oh my gosh.  
      
    
    •Note: The Thief is a special title that allows someone to both use an Element and its reverted form. For example a Thief of Might would cause the weakening effect of Sand while contribution to his/her Might. It's like having two Aspects. The syntaxic malleability of the Thief Title is pretty baller.  
      
    
    •Note: If you spell it rouge, I am going to eat your eyeballs.  
    
    
    
    
    **************************************************
    *                                                *
    *   Destroyer Class – One who brings to an end   *
    *                                                *
    **************************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
     Class explanation: The theme of the Destroyer Class is to bring closure. You know how the Prince appears at the end of fairy tales, kills the monster, gets the princess, etc ? That's the gist of it, the Prince directly contribute to bringing a story to an end. On its side, the Bard indirectly bring the end after a long influence that probably nobody saw coming. Everybody hates the Bard.  
      
    Class Attribution: The Destroyer Class is generally handed to people who just don't know how to end things and who would rather beat around the bush. I mean jeez, just say you goddamn feelings.  
      
    
    
    
    
    ******************************************
    *                                        *
    *   Performer Class – One who fulfills   *
    *                                        *
    ******************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the Performer class is activity. The maid's job is to oil the mechanisms of the session and make everything fall into place neatly. It is an "Enhancer" Class. Alone, it only amounts to a plethora of small changes of no definite nature, conducting a session towards its natural course. If it is paired with another Class, it increases the potency of its effects. Pair it with the Creative Class and it becomes the Hand of Creation, put it with the Destroyer Class and it becomes the Hand of Destruction.  
      
    Class Attribution: The Performer Class is attributed to people who don't get involved. People who are shy, hesitants, or "who just don't care".  
      
    
    •Note: The trio of Enhancer Classes consists of the Performer Class, the Inheritor Class and the Cataclysm Class.  
      
    
    •Note: The Clown Title is broken. Sburb does *not* give that Title to anybody. It is completely skipped during the title generation process. If you are given the Clown Title, something is very wrong. It's an incomplete Title, and broken as all hell.  
    
    
    
    
    ****************************************
    *                                      *
    *   Creative Class – One who creates   *
    *                                      *
    ****************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: The theme of the Creative Class is to expand upon the story. It stands in direct opposition to the Destroyer Class, which aims to shorten plots. As the active Title, the Smith is generally a team Leader or a triple-agent that engineers all manner of situations. Everything that the Smith touches will spring into motion. As its passive counter-part, the Muse does all of this through an intermediary. In short, Smith engineers time bombs while the Muse distributes C4 and detonators. They are Titles that are potent on the +/- spectrum. If you have one of them in your session, it's important to make sure that you see eye to eye right.  
      
    Class Attribution: This class is attributed to people who have a tendency to be destructive in nature, toward themselves or others. Just stop doing that okay??  
      
    
    •Note: I like the Muse's god tier outfit.  
    
    
    
    
    *****************************************
    *                                       *
    *   Cataclyms Class – One who ignites   *
    *                                       *
    *****************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Class explanation: Well I'll be honest- this Class could be renamed the DISASTER CLASS. Technically the role of this Class is to bring "change". In application, it ignites catastrophic chain reactions. As the active title, the Waste is the embodiment of cooking with petrol. It's a walking typhoon. The Grace is slightly less volatile and more poisonous. She's like a tickling bomb to your session. If you start a game with either of these Titles in your session, you can start your blank Plot Chart by drawing a huge line in the middle. Then you can write _pre-cataclysm_ and _post-cataclysm_ on either side.  
      
     Class Attribution: The "Disaster" Class is generally handed over to people who don't like to draw attention to themselves. Ha ha ha, good luck with that now.  
      
    
    •Note: The Waste title creates the most powerful abilities in the game. You'd be surprised at the kind of stuff that can be pulled by a person that embodies devastation.  It can only be matched by the kind of final attack that the Destroyer Class unleashes on final bosses. The Waste's broken ability casting bonus is the reason why it's a popular choice for Class Cancelling (but not regular Vagabouncy). If you're going to pull the last ace from your sleeve, you might as well not give a shit about collateral damage.  
      
    
    •Note: Sburb's Title Generation never gives the roles [Waste of Time] and [Waste of Space]. The game puts up that restriction because these two combo are overpowered and way too unstable for a session. However, both of these titles can still be obtained through Vagabouncy. It's every bit as dangerous as it sounds.  The Waste of Time and Waste of Space rain metaphysical destruction upon a session.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   And more infobox dumping   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Titles  @@  Spectrum  @@  Archetype  @@  Gender  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Page    @@     +      @@   WARRIOR   @@   MALE   @@
                  @@  Knight  @@     -      @@   WARRIOR   @@  UNISEX? @@ (gender bug?)
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Ward    @@     +      @@   CASTER    @@  UNISEX  @@
    @@  Heir    @@     -      @@   CASTER    @@   MALE   @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Sage    @@     +      @@   SUPPORT   @@   MALE   @@
    @@  Seer    @@     -      @@   SUPPORT   @@  FEMALE  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Witch   @@     +      @@   CASTER    @@  FEMALE  @@
    @@  Mage    @@     -      @@   CASTER    @@   MALE   @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Sylph   @@     ++     @@   WARRIOR   @@  FEMALE  @@
    @@  Bane    @@     --     @@   WARRIOR   @@  UNISEX  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Scout   @@     ++     @@   SUPPORT   @@  UNISEX  @@
                                    @@  Guide   @@     ??     @@   SUPPORT   @@  UNISEX  @@ (spectrum varies between games)
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Dame    @@     ++     @@   WARRIOR   @@  FEMALE  @@
    @@  Guard   @@     --     @@   WARRIOR   @@   MALE   @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Thief   @@     ++     @@   SUPPORT   @@  UNISEX  @@
    @@  Rogue   @@     --     @@   SUPPORT   @@  UNISEX  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Prince  @@    +++     @@   WARRIOR   @@   MALE   @@
    @@  Bard    @@    ---     @@   WARRIOR   @@  UNISEX  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Waste   @@    +++     @@   CASTER    @@  UNISEX  @@
    @@  Grace   @@    ---     @@   CASTER    @@  FEMALE  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
              @@  Clown   @@    +++     @@     ???     @@   ????   @@  (broken)
    @@  Maid    @@    ---     @@   SUPPORT   @@  FEMALE  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@  Smith   @@    +++     @@   CASTER    @@   MALE   @@
    @@  Muse    @@    ---     @@   CASTER    @@  FEMALE  @@
    @@          @@            @@             @@          @@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Spectrum: This is an important Roleplay factor. The +/- will be discussed in further details in following chapters. The number of +/- is the strength of the roleplay spectrum. It doesn't directly affect "how strong a Title is". If anything, Titles with a strong spectrum are like difficult roles. They are more likely to kill you if you don't know what you're doing.  
      
    Archetype: The Title Archetype is a mostly unused value. It decides the kind of extra stats that a Player will learn when they reach new rungs. The WARRIOR mention asserts a gain to Gel Viscosity and Scamperway, the CASTER mention asserts a gain to Flummoxie and Mangrit, while the SUPPORT mention asserts a gain to Brainitude and Pluck. These values will sky-rocket upon Ascending. But then again, most stats do.  
      
    Gender: The extra bits attached to Players. Apparently Sburb cares? On the other hand, I'm not sure if it's a bug, but I've had two female knights in my sessions so far. It sounds like exceptions to a male-only class. I've had some other reports of players not following the MALE/FEMALE restrictions. I'm starting to wonder if there isn't an identification bug somewhere. Let's not forget that Sburb takes information directly from people's head. If they self-identify in a queerly manner, it could have some pretty strange results.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Title Gender ratios   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [DELETED]
    
    
    
    
    
    I've had enough of receiving angry messages about how my statistics are _wrong_ for implying that XX people or XY people are more likely to be this way or that way. You know what, you win. I pull the plug on this section. Now the gender ratio of every unisex title is a total mystery. Everybody is equal.  
      
      
    
    •Note: Shit, even FUTURE ME agrees that I should have done this a long time ago.  
    
    ••Note: That's the joke. Insulting the past you of current you insults current you for being past me of current me.  
    
    •••Note: Oh please not another note war. We agreed against that.  
    
    ••••Note: IN THE FUTURE.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   And still more infobox dumping   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    ................................................................. OFFLINE.................................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Explanation of Meta-Values   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Exile Synchronization Value: This parameter is something very important. You will need it for the majority of your equation while working on your Imperative and Priorities. And yes, it's obviously bugged on the Inheritor Class.  
      
    Carbon Nadsat: This long string of value decides what your God Tier Hoodie looks like. The last number of this value is the big green number that appears in the silver-framed mirror at the entrance of the Panoramic Imaginarium (the house of mirror) on your Dream Moon. I know that a lot of people had been asking what that number was about, well now we know. It's the last digit of the Carbon Nadsat value. But why? Does this make any sense? Nope. I hate the house of mirror.  
      
    Ante Matter: I think this was a planned feature to resist corruption. Didn't seem to work and wasn't taken out completely; it's set at "0" for half the Titles and it's missing on the other half. Probably has some deep effect on player corruption level but there's no way to tell since it's not something you can really investigate. Oh and it's not a mistake, the Rogue has this value TWICE, both set at zero. Whyyyyy.  
      
    Nightmare Rating: This scary-sounding parameter is only used for Derse Dreamers. Prospitians can pretty much forget about it.  
      
    Enlightenment: You'll need this if you really want to mathematically prove which abilities you're going to learn on your next Revelawesome, but it's not really necessary. You usually have a hunch of what it will be. Only the Grace Title has a small bug to Enlightenment and the Grace Player gets the wrong impression of which abilities is learned next. Hence why it's the only one with a negative Enlightenement value. How can you even forget a negative sign in stats. Who made this game?  
      
    Skaian Skuffle: A weird value that is supposed to decides how suspicious you are on the Skaian Battlefield. It's very bugged and unused so these situations default to using Carapace Reputation. For some reason, this particular value is only called when you infiltrate Battleships while wearing a disguise and then get into a fisfight with level 3 crew members. Talk about ultra-precise. It will matter once in a lifetime and when it will, you'll forget about it.  
      
    Title Plasticity: A value mostly used during game operations that involve Vagabouncy. Ignore it unless you have the Scout title. The Scout's Vagabouncy does strange stuff because this stat has a comma instead of a dot in the middle.  
      
    Chartreuse Rewind: This is something that you need in order to compute your Prophetic Malleability ID. Your Doom Player or Life Player will need that number in order to forge a Prophecy for you. Don't make any mistake in your equations - forging Prophecies is serious business.  
      
    Midnight Calliope: It's set at zero for every title except for the Clown where it has a value of 255. What does it mean? Mystery.  
      
    Center of Brilliance: Some specific coordinate that matters only to Heart Player. Not terribly important.  
      
    Gardener: Seriously why is there an hidden value for gardening? And why is it like, ten times biggers on Witches? What's going on here? Is there a punchline to this?  
      
    


	27. Miscellaneous information - Space


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - SPACE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: high-cost abilities
    
     
    
    
    
    The Aspect of Space looks overpowered on paper, sure, but many of its useful abilities suffer from a high cost in Pluck followed by a long cooldown. Cooldowns are a thing that you usually see in endgame abilities (those fancy things you see in Berserk Trigger warnings). You can't just spam these babies. Most of the time, once you use them, you just _feel_ that you can't do it again for some time. In general, the more an ability consumes Pluck in one shot, the longer the cooldown. If you push yourself to use these abilities twice in a row, you'll have various degrees of success followed by falling unconscious/comatose/dead.  
      
    
    Returning to the matter at hand: Space abilities have a lot of cooldowns. Even the best Space Players need between 1 and 3 days to recover the use of  [Space Jump]. That's the long-distance teleport that everybody loves. That's why you want the Space Player to keep it for emergencies while readily updating the team about when it is available. It'll become less of an issue after God Tiering, sure. But you need to get there first.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: Don't be too shy to grab hands with your Space Player
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The Space Player is mostly going to work with portals (these smaller versions of Sburb Gates). It's short distance, it's spammable, it's awesome. There's nothing that can't be fixed by adding more portals. You just need to trust the expert.  
      
    
    Hence, one of the basic drill of teamfighting in Sburb is that when a Space Player offers you a hand – you immediately grab it. It's the signal to go on a portal rollercoaster. Don't be afraid of a little contact; it's time to leave hesitation at the door. Take that hand, jump into portal hell and enjoy the ride along with the Space Player as your demented guide.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: How instant-kill abilities work
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Space Players have access to the earliest instant-kill ability in the game, [Off With His Head]. They are often mistaken about what the ability does since it will often fizzle and do nothing. They might end up thinking that it's useless/bugged. It isn't exactly the case. You just need to know how this kind of ability works.  
      
    
    In Sburb, instant-kill abilities do an above-average amount of damage. However when this projected damage isn't enough to finish off a target, then the ability fizzles and do absolutely nothing.  It's Sburb cheating with odds and probabilities again. You can't half-execute something. You just need to weaken the target first. Hence, Space Players are advised to abuse their space-ish tricks to soften up enemies. THEN, they can yell _off with his head_ to finish the deal. Of course, you don't _have_ to yell ability names like in the cartoons and animes. But this one is too fun to pass.  
      
    
    While we're on the subject: when you use  [Off With His Head], you don't have to teleport the _stuff_ into your hand. Anywhere is fine and it's also less weird. Yes, I'm talking to you, the Thief of Space from my last session. We know that there's only a split second before dead monsters turn into grist. That was still creepy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     GLITCH: Don't put a portal inside a portal
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Misusing portals has a good chance to create something similar to Broken Gates. Don't mess with that stuff. I mean, this one is kinda _obvious_ but now you can't pretend that I didn't warn you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     TENDENCY: Hey where are you right now?
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    I once had a Space Player that had a habit of asking everybody their location and where they were heading. Then he updated all of that information on a miniature model of our incipisphere. It was a bit odd. I don't know if it's because he was strongly channeling his Space aspect or if it's because he was weird like that.  He even made small figurines of the players to show their current location.  
      
    
    And my model frickin' sucked.  
      
    
    It wasn't wielding the right specibus, the accessories were wrong, the proportions were all wonky and the label misspelled my handle name. Oh, I need to get this off my chest because it bothered me so much. Is it too much to ask for some quality control from compulsive disorders involving a miniature replica of yourself? Gosh, if I ever see that Player again, I'm gonna force him to sit down and make a figurine of me that does not suck.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: It does nothing
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The ability [Space Rave] does absolutely nothing except making people want to punch you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Space Players generally lapses into a special mode called [Space Prankster] when they go berserk. That's when you can see stars and space through their body. It is an endgame special mode that lifts all restrictions for teleporting/resizing things. It only lasts a few seconds because it drains way too much power to sustain. Also, a fair warning: if your Space Player is in [Space Prankster] mode, don't attempt to hug them or perform drop-kick-to-the-head. You'll end up teleported who knows where.  
      
    
    If you're less lucky, a berserk Space Player may begin casting [Atomic Bonsai]. This ability messes up with matter on the molecular level and causes a nuclear explosion. This is so stupid. How is the caster even supposed to survive? If your Space Player takes out a chunk of Uranium from his/her Sylladex, guess what you need to do:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ***************************************
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                                     *
    *                     \O_             *
    *                 \0__/               *
    *                 /|  \               *
    *                  |\                 *
    *                                     *
    *         DROP KICK TO THE HEAD       *
    *                                     *
    ***************************************
    
    
    
    
    


	28. Miscellaneous information - Rain


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - RAIN   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Oh, those Rain guys
    
     
    
    
    
    Let's not beat around the bush: Rain is the aspect of freedom and dementia. It does weird things. The nature of this aspect is to ignore the restraints of rationality. Rain Players can perform deeds that are absolute horseshit _because they think they can_. This one time I saw a near-death Rain Player reach above his head, grab his health vial and PULL IT to the right to heal himself. Oh god what? Everybody has Rain Players stories that they like to trade around the firecamp. 
    
    
    
    
    
     ADVICE: Don't touch the multicolor stuff
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Always remember that Sburb doesn't turn off friendly fire. The elemental manifestation of Rain is pretty nasty. It's some sort of reality distortion zone where colors leak out of things and they twist, melt, warp, fuse together, implode and then explode in a puff of logic, flowers and butterflies. Even the very first ability of this kind, [Neon Ice Cream Headache], is dangerously volatile.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Battle tendencies
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright, the first thing you'll notice is that Rain Players laugh while fighting. They laugh a lot. At first they just smile with the corner of their mouth. Then they stiffle a chuckle, they snort a little, they giggle, they try to hold it in and then they start roaring like crazy bastards while smiting enemies left and right.  
      
    
    It's a bit unsettling at first.  
      
    
    No, it is not a Sburb Mental Disorder. It's a result of one of their basic ability, [Lifdoff]. The more that Rain Players keep laughing, the more their combat efficiency increases along with their lack of restraints. It's probably the most stat-efficient buff in the game. The only problem is the slight lost of control.  
      
    
    Note: This ability can be used as a buff on others. There's even a multi-target version of this ability called [Hardchorale]. Teaming up with a Rain Player while raving on [Hardchorale] has high chances to make you and that Rain Player become Best Friend 5ever (that's more than 4ever). Side-effect: your teammates may ask you what the hell you are doing. Screw them, everybody needs some humor on the battlefield. Plus, this kind of humor is pretty effective. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: The weirdest support
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Who knew that madness was so useful? You can run madly, you can fight madly, you can be madly in love. As long as people are focused on doing one task, a little touch of madness will make them go beyond their limit. Rain can supply that little touch of madness with the ability [Rainbow Valley]. It is thouroughfully effective. Just, one advice for new Rain Players: always doublecheck before buffing. Make sure that people are going in the right direction with your small push. Rain insists to make people do things in a roundabout way. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Dupliclones
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Self-duplicating, or [Tangled Waltz], is a signature ability of Rain Players. The number of clones can vary a lot. It's hard to predict anything from this aspect. It can just be one extra clone, it can be none, it can be a wooping seven. Even before learning the ability, Rain Players will often go to sleep and wake up with surprising new company.  
      
    
    This unusual number of Rain Players is another part of the Rain aspect being the counterpart to Dream. Dream deals with systemization and efficiency; Rain's answer is chaos and redundancy. There isn't a "real" Rain Player among them – as far as they are concerned, they are all real. They usually spread around the session to do _shenanigans_ because confusion empowers them. Then they meet together, play patty-cake, merge, share memories and divide again into clones for more shenanigans. That's typical Rain stuff.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     WARNING: Dupliclones can be so dumb
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Incoming _Rain Player story_. I once had a session with a Knight of Rain that really knew how to put  [Lifdoff] to good use. Okay she was a bit weird. Heck, nobody realized she was a girl until half-way in the playthrough. But she got the job done; she just sliced up everything in her way and was everywhere at once and she laughed harder whenever things got worse. She was the session's VIP player, no contest. Then, during a group meeting, she got into an argument with her Dupliclones. They fought and _they all killed each other_. I facepalmed so hard that you could have sworn someone was doing his Knell quest.
    
    
    
    
    
     TRIVIA: An interesting gift
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Players of Rain are naturally fluent in Broodfester Tongues. They understand madness and they sure know how to speak madness.
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Rainbow is not a color
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    It's a small dialog glitch. If you ask any game constructs to tell you the thematic color of Rain, they'll say a scrambled word instead. I think they try to say every color at the same time. I don't know why they don't just say "rainbow bullshit". It's descriptive enough if you ask me. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    When the Player of Rain casts [Requiem of Sunshine and Rainbows], it is a serious get-the-hell-out-of-there situation. It's like their basic prismatic attack, special version: everywhere. Skip the hug, skip drop-kick-to-the-head, don't stay there to look at the pretty colors. Just get out. Reality is getting microwaved in a rainbow apocalypse.  
      
    
    Note: If a Rain Player goes a bit too much out of control through [Lifdoff], treat it as a berserk trigger. Drop-kick-to-the-head works fine here. They have shitty focus and they don't even try to defend anymore.
    
    
    
    
    


	29. Miscellaneous information - Flow*


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - FLOW   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: sick burns
    
     
    
    
    
    For some reason, the game will sometimes identify dead players as if they are Flow Players. I hope they get to lay down some sick fires in the afterlife.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: What's with the shitty rap?
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Both the Flow Player and Rhyme Player have a bugged stat. They can increases the potency of their abilities with their Verballistamina stat as if it was Flummoxie. If you wonder why either of these Players are spending all their time having shitty rap battles at the Verbalistic Auditorum of Prospit/Derse, it's because they are exploiting this bug and grinding up on Verballistamina.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: The most hellaceous biznasty of support
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The first thing that you'll notice around Flow Players is that there is an overabundance of abilities going off. They're just flowing off and there's always more where that comes from. In fact, it's because of Flow's signature ability, [And It Don't Stop], which refreshes ability casting and ignores cooldown effects. It allows people to spam most abilities without ever stopping. It's just that sweet. 
    
    Flow Players can spam it on themselves too, and believe men, they aren't shy about it. Good Flow Players can alternate forever between [And It Don't Stop] and [Burn Baby Burn]. If you find yourself wondering how they can mechanically afford to incinerate everything that isn't air, now you know. It almost feel like cheating, they basically put an ability on "repeat". Like a broken record.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Fire, fire everywhere
    
     
    
    
    
    
    You know what they all say, mess with the Flow and you get burned. Better alchemize fire-resistant clothing if you team up with them. They really need to add an option for turning off friendly fire in Sburb.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: what were we doing again?
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    It's easy to get lost in the groove while you're frolicking with Flow Players. If one of these guys happen to be your leader/tactician/explorator, expect things to become deliriously rudebrazen as you rip some fierceshitty shreds. Hell, their ability [Let's All Rock The Heist] pretty much means "screw thinking, just keep going forever". You are never going to end up doing what you were supposed to do in the first place.
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCY: We just killed these monsters, don't summon more!
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    There are a few abilities in the game that manipulate monster spawning rate; Flow Players have access to one called [Step Into My Rhythm]. It resets monster spawning. When Flow Players are in touch with their Aspect, they have a grinding OCD going on. It's not exactly an onset of MeGaLoVania or Walk-Stab-Walk. It's just that they don't want to stop fighting while they are "in the groove" and their groove is something like a sawtooth wave pattern. If these guys run out of enemies while they are in their high, they're going to summon more baddies just so they can keep fighting. So if you finish a big battle and your Flow Bro starts stacking more monsters because he/she "wasn't done", just roll your eyes and deal with it.
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: Heart of the team
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    If you're a new Flow Player and you wonder what your aspect is all about, here's a piece of advice: the role of the Flow Player is to be the heart of the team. And the role of the heart is to keep beating no matter what. Your task is to make sure that everything stays in an upward movement. Whenever someone's progress is grinding to a halt, you use [One More Time]. Whenever they fall, you use [Get Up]. You are the last person who is allowed to back down, so don't.
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    When Players of Flow are rocking the berserk trigger, they generally burst out the endgame ability [Pyrocumulus]. That thing they're breathing out? It's not just a fire cloud. You know those clouds floating around Skaia with prophecies in them? That's what they are creating. They aren't breathing fire, they are breathing out the PROPHECY of fire. You don't want any of this on you. Nope nope nope. Just back away a few steps. Oh and yes, lava can evaporate.
    
    
    
    
    


	30. FAQ part-10: The Underworld part-1


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ########: ########:: ########:: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########: ##::: ##: ########: ##::::::: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::.:::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::: ###::::: ######:: ##::: ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::: ## ##::: ##... ##: ##:: ##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##: ##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: #########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########:: ######:: ########: ####:: #######:: ##::: ##:: ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ##... ##:... ##..::. ##:: ##.... ##: ###:: ##: ##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##:::: ####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      The Underworld      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This FAQ segment will cover basic information about the Underworld. That's a word that you probably saw tossed around a few times and you wondered what it's all about. Well it's all here. The first chapter will cover your introduction to the Underworld. The following chapters will cover how to reach it, how to get rid of the shitty Angels and how to reach the Heart of the Land. The later is the culmination and conclusion of your long quest to save the Land. As you can already imagine, this is going to involve an obscene amount of bullshit. It can't be helped.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      What is the Underworld      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What is the Underworld? Tell me and be smug about it.
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh, it's just a place on your Land. Let's say that this is your Land.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ☼
    ☼
    ☼
                          ☼ ( the severn gaytes )
    ☼
    ☼
                 ☼ ( ur house )
    █
                          ╔═══════█═══════╗                      
                     ╔════╝               ╚════╗                 
                 ╔═══╝                         ╚═══╗             
               ╔═╝                                 ╚═╗           
             ╔═╝                                     ╚═╗         
           ╔═╝                                         ╚═╗       
         ╔═╝                                             ╚═╗     
        ╔╝                                                 ╚╗    
       ╔╝                                                   ╚╗   
      ╔╝                                                     ╚╗  
     ╔╝                                                       ╚╗ 
     ║                                                         ║ 
    ╔╝                                                         ╚╗
    ║                                                           ║
    ║                                                           ║
    ║                                                           ║
    ║                                                           ║
    ╚╗                                                         ╔╝
     ║                                                         ║ 
     ╚╗                                                       ╔╝ 
      ╚╗                                                     ╔╝  
       ╚╗                                                   ╔╝   
        ╚╗                                                 ╔╝    
         ╚═╗                                             ╔═╝     
           ╚═╗                                         ╔═╝       
             ╚═╗                                     ╔═╝         
               ╚═╗                                 ╔═╝           
                 ╚═══╗                         ╔═══╝             
                     ╚════╗               ╔════╝                 
                          ╚═══════════════╝                      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As you explore your Land, you will find many things that lead underground. Stuff like cave systems, secret passageways, forsaken cities, derelict metros, empty military bunkers, sunken castles, enchanted mine shafts, gloomy catacombs, haunted amusement parks, abandoned factories and sewers filled with lava. Whatever you want. Of course, there's also the geyser shafts from which the Hoard is released and the tower-type dungeons once you have beaten them once. These underground areas can be called "Veins" and "Arteries" in other FAQs.  
      
    
    As you explore every nook and cranny of your Land, you will want to include them in your maps. Hence, the general picture of your Land is going to start looking like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                          ╔═══════════════╗                      
                     ╔═══╬╝               ╚════╗                 
                 ╔═══╝   ║                     ╚═══╗             
               ╔═╝     ╔╦╬╣                        ╚═╗           
             ╔═╝      ╚╩  ╩═                       ╔╗╚═╗         
           ╔═╝                                    ╦╩╝  ╚═╗       
         ╔═╝                                      ╚═════╗╚═╗     
        ╔╝                                              ╚══╩╦    
       ╔╝                                                   ╚╗   
      ╔╝                                                     ╚╗  
     ╔╝                                                       ╚╗ 
     ║                                                         ║ 
    ╔╝                                                         ╚╗
    ║                                                           ║
    ║   ╔╦╗╥                                                    ║
    ║   ╩╬╩╝                                                    ║
    ╬════╝                                                      ║
    ╚╗                                                         ╔╝
     ║                                                         ║ 
     ╚╗                                                       ╔╝ 
      ╚╗                                                     ╔╝  
       ╚╗                                            ╔══╗   ╔╝   
        ╚╗                                          ╔╝╔═╝  ╔╝    
         ╚═╗                                        ╚╦╝  ╔═╝     
           ╚═╗     ╥                      ╔╗      ╔══╝ ╔═╝       
             ╚═╗   ╚═╬╦╗╔╗╥              ╔╬╝      ╚═╗╔═╝         
               ╚═╗ ╔═╩╬╩╬╩╝             ╔╩╩        ╔╬╝           
                 ╚═╬═╗╨ ╨               ╚╗     ╔═══╝             
                     ╚════╗              ║╔════╝                 
                          ╚══════════════╬╝                      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now let's skip ahead of a few months of exploration. The map of your Land will probably end up like this.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                          ╔══╬══════════╬═╗                      
                     ╔═══╬╝  ║     ╔════╝ ╚════╗                 
                 ╔╬══╝   ║╥  ║ ╔═══╩╗╔╦╗╔╗╥    ╚═══╗             
               ╔╬╝║  ╔╗╔╦╬╣  ║ ╚╗ ╥ ╚╩╬╩╝╚╝╔╗╔╗  ╔╗╚═╗           
             ╔╬╝║╔╝  ║╚╩╬╩╩═╗╚═╗╚═╩═══╝  ╥ ╚╩╝╚╦╦╩╝  ╚═╗         
           ╔═╝╚╗╚╬╦╗ ╚╗ ╨   ╨  ║         ╚╦════╝╚═════╗╚═╗       
         ╔═╝╥╔╗╚╗╚╩╬╗╔╬╗    ╔══╬════════╗ ╚════╦══╗   ╚═╗╚═╗     
        ╔╝╔╗╠╬╩═╩╗ ╚╝╚╝║ ╔══╝           ╚══╗   ╚═╦╝╔═╗  ╚══╩╦    
       ╔╝ ╚╣╚╩═══╝    ╔╬═╝                 ╚══╗  ║╔╝ ╚═╗    ╚╗   
      ╦╩══╦╩══╗     ╔═╝                       ╚═╗╚╩═══╦╬════╗╚╗  
     ╔╝═╗ ║╔╗╔╩╗  ╔═╝                           ╚═╗   ╠╬╗   ║ ╚╗ 
     ║ ╥╚╗║╠╝╠╦╣╔═╝                               ╚═╗ ╚╬╣╥╔╗║  ║ 
    ╔╝╔╝╥║║║╔╩╩╬║                                   ║ ╔╝╠╝╚╬╣  ╚╗
    ║ ╚╗╚╝╚╝╨  ╨║                                   ║ ╚═╬╗ ║╚╦══╬
    ║ ╔╝╔╦╗╥    ║                                   ╬═══╩╩═╬╦╣  ║
    ║ ╚═╩╬╩╝╔═══╬                                   ║  ╥ ╥ ║╠╝  ║
    ╬════╝  ║   ║                                   ║ ╔╝ ║ ╠╝   ║
    ╚╗╔═════╝ ╥ ║                                   ║ ║ ╔╝ ╚═╗ ╔╝
     ╬╝  ╔╦╦═╦╩╗║                                   ║ ╚═╩══╦═╝ ║ 
     ╚╗  ╠╣║ ║ ║╚═╗                               ╔═╝╔╗ ╥  ║  ╔╝ 
      ╚╗ ╚╝║ ║ ║  ╚═╗                           ╔═╝  ╨╚═╩══╩═╦╩  
       ╚╗  ║ ╚╦╝ ╥  ╚═╗                       ╔═╝    ╔══╗   ╔╝   
        ╚╗╔╝ ╔╬╦═╝    ╚╬═╗                 ╔═╬╝ ╔══╗╔╝╔═╝  ╔╝    
         ╚╬╗ ╚╝║╔╗   ╔═╝ ╚══╗           ╔══╝ ╚═╦╝╔═╝╚╦╝  ╔═╝     
           ╚═╗ ╚╩╝ ╥ ║      ╚═════╬═════╝ ╔╗  ╔╝ ║╔══╝ ╔═╝       
             ╚═╗   ╚═╬╦╗╔╗╥   ╔╗  ║ ╥    ╔╬╝  ║  ╨╚═╗╔═╝         
               ╚═╗ ╔═╩╬╩╬╩╝╥ ╔╩╬╗ ║╔╬╗╥ ╔╩╩═══╩══╗ ╔╬╝           
                 ╚═╬═╗╨ ╨  ╚═╩╗╚╝ ║╚╝╚╣ ╚╗     ╔═╬═╝             
                     ╚════╗   ║   ╚═╗ ╚╗ ║╔════╝                 
                          ╚═══╬═════╬══╬═╬╝                      
    
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    That thing in the middle? You can actually go there. It's hollow, it's lit and clear as the day, gravity is _reversed or something_ and you _walk upside down_. There is a fake "sun" and it's always above your head no matter where you walk.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                          ╔═══════════════╗                      
                     ╔════╝               ╚════╗                 
                 ╔═══╝                         ╚═══╗             
               ╔═╝                                 ╚═╗           
             ╔═╝                                     ╚═╗         
           ╔═╝                                         ╚═╗       
         ╔═╝                ╔═══════════╗                ╚═╗     
        ╔╝               ╔══╝    \ /    ╚══╗               ╚╗    
       ╔╝             ╔══╝        |        ╚══╗             ╚╗   
      ╔╝            ╔═╝          /0\          ╚═╗            ╚╗  
     ╔╝           ╔═╝                           ╚═╗           ╚╗ 
     ║          ╔═╝                               ╚═╗          ║ 
    ╔╝          ║                                   ║          ╚╗
    ║           ║   ||                              ║           ║
    ║           ║   ||           ☼☼☼           /\   ║           ║
    ║           ║  \||/         ☼☼ ☼☼         /||\  ║           ║
    ║           ║   \/           ☼☼☼           ||   ║           ║
    ╚╗          ║                              ||   ║          ╔╝
     ║          ║                                   ║          ║ 
     ╚╗         ╚═╗                               ╔═╝         ╔╝ 
      ╚╗          ╚═╗                           ╔═╝          ╔╝  
       ╚╗           ╚═╗          \0/          ╔═╝           ╔╝   
        ╚╗            ╚══╗        |        ╔══╝            ╔╝    
         ╚═╗             ╚══╗    / \    ╔══╝             ╔═╝     
           ╚═╗              ╚═══════════╝              ╔═╝       
             ╚═╗                                     ╔═╝         
               ╚═╗                                 ╔═╝           
                 ╚═══╗                         ╔═══╝             
                     ╚════╗               ╔════╝                 
                          ╚═══════════════╝                      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     This area is the Underworld.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Is it me or does it looks pretty small there?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Don't let the ASCII art fool you into believing that you are a gigantic person. You are not huge. In fact, it is the _Underworld that is huge._ Ascii art cannot convey how breathtakingly huge it is.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] So it's like a big cavern?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Not quite. The Underworld stretches so far and wide that that you cannot see any ceiling or wall.  They are distant and blotted out by an imperceptible mist. There is only whiteness in the sky and ahead of you. It looks like the surface. It _feels_ like the surface. There is a fake "sun" in the sky, the light is warm on your skin, the wind is blowing in your hair and the ground is solid beneath your feet. 
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  That sounds pretty dope and maybe a little weird?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Yep, it's a pretty eery place. When people _descend_ for the first time, their reaction is usually to just walk straight ahead with dry eyes. No plan on the menu, no thoughts running in their head, they just shamble forward and stare at the white horizon. You're probably gonna do that too. That's how outlandish this place is, especially with all the empty temples and ruins scattered here and there. And it's so silent. It's like when you walk into a huge building that is clean and empty of life and you get the feeling that you're not supposed to be there. And you don't want to make any sound or draw any attention to yourself, and you walk on the tip of your toes, and you have a gripping sensation that an unseen groggy old man behind your back is going to scream "HEY YOU" at any instant. That's the Underworld in a nutshell.  
      
    
    Oh and there's some other weird stuff.
    
    
    
     [[QUESTION] Weird stuff?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well for a start, when you gaze far away, you're able to make out the curvature of the world. It's especially noticeable since the Underworld generates more empty plains than the surface. It's unsettling to see the landscape unfold as you walk around.  
      
    
    There's also some kind of glowing graphic effects around the block here. They are suspended/dancing in the air and completely harmless. People call that stuff Snow Pollen. Well it's not snow, and it's not pollen. It's just cheap 2D lights when you look it up closely. They vanish when they touch your skin and tickle a little. It comes out of the ground, lingers in the air for a while and then slowly ascends upward toward the fake "sun".  
      
    
    Oh and like I hinted at it before, it's empty. There are no consort or land familiars here, and there's no monsters yet. However there are "Angels" that are floating lazily far up in the sky. Ignore these sky turds for now.
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] So, there's a fake sun in the sky here, or something like that?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    That thing which stands exactly in the middle of the Land? Looks like a sun, feels like a sun, isn't a sun. You'll notice that it's languidly pulsating. It's the Heart of the Land. Your goal in the Underworld is to reach it. Did we mention that flying is disabled here? Shit, there's a lot of stuff that is disabled here. This will be covered later.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  How trustful is your fancy ASCII art? Any precise measure of this area?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The thickness of a Land's outer shell is somewhere between one third and one half of its radius. The rest is the Underworld's cavity. I used to carry around some Underworld data but I lost it. That was probably during one of the many times that I reverted to a back-up server. Besides, if I remember right, Space Players have reported that the exact dimensions of the Underworld can vary between individual Lands.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Can't I just dig? You know, to skip directly to the final area of the game?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When you dig your Land, you eventually start hitting a special kind of blocky-looking rock. It is impervious to damage. It is called "bedrock" by the community. That's because Quest Beds are made out of this type of rock and it's why Quest Beds are pretty much indestructible. Sburb encloses the Underworld with bedrock, save for the Underworld Gates. You normally have to find these Underworld Gates and activate them before you can Descend.  
      
    
    There isn't much room for deviation from this process. It's either that or you try to chew through Bedrock. There are a few gamebreaking guides/FAQs written on how to destroy/bypass Bedrock but none of their method is reasonable.  
      
    
    Seriously, the number one method touted by these maniacs is to lure a Ringwraith underground and provoke it because RED MILES can destroy Bedrock. Yeah, sure, it can. That's because RED MILES can destroy an entire Land. And every thing else in the session. And then the universe too while you're at it. That attack scores five hats out of five on the bullshit meter.  
      
    
    The (sane) gamebreaking community has a saying on Bedrock. It goes "just frickin' go around". Bedrock's blast resistance is a notch above what even Breath Players can inflict. The bottom line is, it's better to just use the Underworld Gates.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  Where do I find Underworld Gates?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    They are found deep underground in areas called Clockwork Contrivances. These areas are like some kind of steampunk temple with a lot of gears and machinery. In some other FAQ, these areas are called "Organs". Overall this is the general idea:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                              GEYSER SHAFT ENTRANCE              
                          ╔══════╬════════╗                      
                     ╔════╝      ║        ╚════╗                 
                 ╔═══╝           ╠════════╦╗   ╚═══╗             
               ╔═╝        ARTERY ║   VEINS╚╩══╦══╗ ╚═╗           
             ╔═╝                 ║            ╚══╝   ╚═╗         
           ╔═╝                   █CLOCKWORK CONTRIVANCE╚═╗       
         ╔═╝                ╔════╬══════╗                ╚═╗     
        ╔╝               ╔══╝ UNDERWORLD╚══╗               ╚╗    
       ╔╝             ╔══╝      GATE       ╚══╗             ╚╗   
      ╔╝            ╔═╝                       ╚═╗            ╚╗  
     ╔╝           ╔═╝                           ╚═╗           ╚╗ 
     ║          ╔═╝                               ╚═╗          ║ 
    ╔╝          ║                                   ║          ╚╗
    ║           ║                                   ║           ║
    ║           ║                ☼☼☼                ║           ║
    ║           ║               ☼☼ ☼☼               ║           ║
    ║           ║                ☼☼☼                ║           ║
    ╚╗          ║                                   ║          ╔╝
     ║          ║                                   ║          ║ 
     ╚╗         ╚═╗                               ╔═╝         ╔╝ 
      ╚╗          ╚═╗                           ╔═╝          ╔╝  
       ╚╗           ╚═╗                       ╔═╝           ╔╝   
        ╚╗            ╚══╗                 ╔══╝            ╔╝    
         ╚═╗             ╚══╗           ╔══╝             ╔═╝     
           ╚═╗              ╚═══════════╝              ╔═╝       
             ╚═╗                                     ╔═╝         
               ╚═╗                                 ╔═╝           
                 ╚═══╗                         ╔═══╝             
                     ╚════╗               ╔════╝                 
                          ╚═══════════════╝                      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  So when I released the Hoard, that stuff came from the Underworld?
    
    
    
    
    Ah-yup.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  What's with these weird terms? Arteries, Veins, Organs?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is part of the game's lingo. These words aren't used anywhere in game dialogs, they just show up when you poke around game data. Sburb happens to have this weird scheme for naming various stuff after anatomical bits.  
      
      
    
    •The center of brilliance in the middle of your Land is called the Heart.  
    
    •The geyser shaft from which the Hoard bursts from is called a Wound.  
    
    •The geyser tunnels are called Arteries.  
    
    •The minor underground stuff is called Veins.  
    
    •The Clockwork Contrivances are called Organs.  
    
    •The Dwelling Spire is called the Spine.  
    
    •Any non-native Player entering a foreign session is called a Germ.  
    
    •Any Other that slips inside a session is called a Virus.  
    
    •Any scripted object that the game recognizes that it should not be there is called a Tumor.  
      
    
    It's just the game's weird internal logic. It's not terribly important.
    
    
    
    
    


	31. FAQ part-10: The Underworld part-2


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*      Descend      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] So when can you go to the Underworld?
    
    
    
    
    Well, anytime you want. Sburb is pretty gratuitous on the sequence breaking. However, the main storyline of your Land Quests will only send you to the Underworld after you defeat your Eldritch on the Earthsea Borealis. This begins the story sequence called Savior of the Dreaming Dead. It marks the third and last part of what is commonly known as the midgame. When you reach that point, you just need to talk with your Secret Consort and it will cryptically counsel you to quest the underground for the "Sleepless Land”. Your Secret Consort will also give you a song as a parting gift, which is the Player Command: Clockwork Melody. When you play this song, you automatically know the general direction of the closest Underworld Gates. Oh and it also makes you feel somewhat sad. Stupid, stupid song.  
      
    
    Note: In case it wasn't, the song just helps you find the Gates. You can still find them just by exploring the Veins and Arteries of your Land.  The song saves a lot of time. 
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What are Underworld Gates?
    
    
    
    
    They are just big stone things covered in glyphs. It's something like this:  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [ERROR413 COULDN'T FIND ASCII_ART_UNDERWORLDGATE1]
    
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    You find these things chilling in areas called Clockwork Contrivances. These locations are usually found at the deepest level of Arteries. They're often at the bottom of geyser shafts, but not always. You'll know when you're close to a Clockwork Contrivance when you'll start seeing special enemies called Keepers. They look like tall thin figures cloaked in a ceremonial gown, with an imp's head.  
      
    
    By the way, Keepers are just three Imps. They are disguised and standing on each other's shoulders. As soon as you bring down their Health Vial, they lose their disguise and the Imp pile collapses on the ground. Then the Imps look at you, gulp in fear and scatter in different directions. It's a pretty funny gimmick. Oh, and the robe burst into treats, giving you grist and echeladder experience.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] How about you skip the detail and tell me what to do with Underworld Gates.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You don't individually open Underworld Gates, you have to "activate" them one after the other. Then, every Underworld Gate will simultaneously unlock. Therefore, you'll need to visit every Clockwork Contrivance. The total number of Gate varies between Lands. There could be 5, there could be 10, or there could just be one Gate. You never know.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I need to activate the gates?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh yeah. In their normal state, they are just boring piles of bedrock. When they are activated, their glyphs are in glow-in-the-dark mode like a bunch of Lite-Brites. In order to get them like that, you have to give power to the Clockwork Contrivances. And here's the best part: They are powered by sadness.  
      
    
    No, there isn't a punchline. It's just how it works.  
      
    
    The general idea is that once you find a Clockwork Contrivance, you need to find yourself a cozy spot and sit down and start feeling sorrowful. The whole area is like a giant dynamo and it responds to "Clockwork Sorrow”. The more you feel sad about something in particular, the more the mechanical background comes alive. The gears start turning, the pipes start shaking, the pistons starts sliding to and fro, valves hiss, lights turn on, brass globes crackle with electricity and gauges fill themselves until they're ready to explode. At the same time, the glyphs on the Underworld Gates will progressively light up. Just remember: You have to keep going. As long as the Gate isn't completely powered up, everything can revert to inertia. Don't think happy thoughs; it's like some sort of reverse Peter Pan
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] And then?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once all the glyphs on a Gate lit up, it means it's fully powered. It'll look something like this.  
      
    
    
    
    [ERROR413 COULDN'T FIND ASCII_ART_UNDERWORLDGATE2]
    
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    When it looks like that, the ground is going to shak. The mechanical activity in the Clockwork Contrivance will then gradually return to inertia. However, the Gate's glyphs will stay lit indefinitely. That means you're done with the area. High five! Now you just need to keep exploring, move on to the next Gate, rinse and repeat. Man, I love making short sentences that tell people to do stuff that will take forever.  
      
    
    Oh, and a little warning. You can't just _BAWWW_ about the same thing with every Gate. You have to focus on something different each time. It has to be a different "sorrow", if that makes any sense to you. The first Underworld Gate is easy mode, just pick your Denizen memories and you're good to go.  
      
    
    Ironically, activating Underworld Gates is a lot easier when Players die. So hey? At least there's ONE positive thing about it!
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] What if I'm too cool to feel sad?
    
    
    
    
    Oh man, this is the best blue-texted question that ever popped up. You see, I was just going to talk about that because you know what, I am ALSO too cool to feel sadness. When people ask me how I opened a Gate I'm like "Dude, I just gave that Gate a ticket to the gun show and it lit up so fast, shit was pornographic". Yes, this is exactly how it happens for you and me.
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What happens when all Gates are activated?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You'll know when you're done because the Spirograph in the middle of Underworld Gates starts humming and glowing. As usual, that means "enter". You just need to touch the Spirograph and it'll open unto a very long dark tunnel with a light at the end. The Underworld is on the other side. Isn't that groovy? By the way, the tunnel doesn't actually go in a straight line, it bends and go down. Space in that area is distorted, along with gravity, it just look linear. You won't really notice that something is wrong. That is, unless you're a Space Player, in which case you'll be like "I could poop a better trans-spatial architecture than this".  
      
    
    In some instances, Underworld Gates are found on the floor of Clockwork Contrivances. When they open, they will reveal a very deep hole. In that case, jump. Don't be a pussy now, just jump. Gravity will reverse at the end. It's super trippy and it makes me all giggly.  
      
    
    So now you're done. BAM. You're in the Underworld. It wasn't that hard.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Upward Movement   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  So, the POINT of this area again?
    
    
    
    
    
    Your goal in the Underworld is to reach the Heart, the "sun" of this area. It's the thingy in the sky. Would be a lot easier if flying wasn't disabled.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  How do you reach the Heart?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you wander for a bit, you'll eventually find something very particular in the Underworld: your home. Well, it's a simulacrum of your home. When the game placed you house on top of the Land, it made another copy down there. People generally call it the FAKE house.  If you want to know, that's a word I used in one of my earliest FAQ and it's one of the few FAQ term that I popularized, even though I don't care in particular about it.  
      
    
    Once you have found your FAKE home in the Underworld, a new icon will pop up on your server Player's computer. It's a button to toggle between your house on the Surface and your house in the Underworld. Your server can switch between them and build either with Grist. Hence, you just need to build a new Dwelling Spire down here and reach for the sky to grab the Heart. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                          ╔═══════════════╗                      
                     ╔════╝               ╚════╗                 
                 ╔═══╝                         ╚═══╗             
               ╔═╝                                 ╚═╗           
             ╔═╝                                     ╚═╗         
           ╔═╝                                         ╚═╗       
         ╔═╝                ╔═══════════╗                ╚═╗     
        ╔╝               ╔══╝           ╚══╗               ╚╗    
       ╔╝             ╔══╝                 ╚══╗             ╚╗   
      ╔╝            ╔═╝                       ╚═╗            ╚╗  
     ╔╝           ╔═╝                           ╚═╗           ╚╗ 
     ║          ╔═╝                               ╚═╗          ║ 
    ╔╝          ║                                   ║          ╚╗
    ║           ║                                   ║           ║
    ║           ║                ☼☼☼                ║           ║
    ║           ║               ☼☼ ☼☼               ║           ║
    ║           ║                ☼☼☼                ║           ║
    ╚╗          ║                \0/                ║          ╔╝
     ║          ║                 |                 ║          ║ 
     ╚╗         ╚═╗              / \              ╔═╝         ╔╝ 
      ╚╗          ╚═╗            ███            ╔═╝          ╔╝  
       ╚╗           ╚═╗          ███          ╔═╝           ╔╝   
        ╚╗            ╚══╗       ███       ╔══╝            ╔╝    
         ╚═╗             ╚══╗    ███    ╔══╝             ╔═╝     
           ╚═╗              ╚═══════════╝              ╔═╝       
             ╚═╗                                     ╔═╝         
               ╚═╗                                 ╔═╝           
                 ╚═══╗                         ╔═══╝             
                     ╚════╗               ╔════╝                 
                          ╚═══════════════╝                      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Known glitches:  
      
    
    •Sometimes your FAKE home isn't receiving electricity properly in the Underworld. I mean, there *shouldn't* be electricity in anything, when you think about it, but Sburb provides it. It's magic and shit. However, the FAKE home is sometimes glitched and unpowered. Consider bringing a flashlight, although your Sprite Pendant provides some decent light by itself.  
      
    
    •Sometimes your FAKE home spawns tilted or upside down. Probably a result of the wonky gravity.  
      
    
    •In some instances, Players say that the Underworld icon doesn't appear on their computer. This is fixed by uninstalling and reinstalling Grist Torrent. I don't know why, it just works.  
      
    
    •The FAKE home isn't good at replicating anything that is carbon-based. If you had any potted plant, for example, it'll turn out all black and rock-like. Your fridge will also be filled with rocks. Bleh.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  Is that all? Build up, grab the sun?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's simple as that.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Nuh-uh?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I can't hide anything from you. It's a whole lot more complicated. The general idea is that you can't build your Underworld Dwelling Spire with normal Grist. You can only build it with Underworld Grist. They are the four types of Grist at the bottom of your Hoard Cache: the black diamond, the sparkling golf ball, the blue-white pyramid and the glass cube with a red bead in the middle. This grist is only dropped by Underworld enemies.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  Isn't this area empty of enemy and stuff?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Yeah that's kinda the problem. First, you'll have to do something about the stupid Angels. The Underworld doesn't work normally while they're there, and the underlings won't spawn until you get rid of the Angels. They are "in the way", kinda. Also you'll have to be careful about the Law while you get rid of them.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] What the hell is wrong with my FAKE house?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well, like the term implies, it's fake. It's a shoddy copy. If you pick up anything from this house and try to put it in your sylladex, it turns into dust between your fingers. If you pick up something and try to carry it out of the house, it turns to dust. Just leave it there. The objects here can't even turn into a card for you to check the capcha code. This shit is faker than the ultimate reward, bro.  
      
    
    Also, important note: don't seek your FAKE home right as you reach the Underworld. You're not allowed to enter it yet. It's against the Law. You have to get rid of the angels first. If you enter it, the walls of your FAKE house will start to shriek and bleed some kind of black blood. Okay yeah it's a bit freaky when I write it like that. It's not that scary in person. I mean, when you're there, everything is so outlandish that nothing strikes you as weird anymore. You're just like "oh, I'm lured by nostalgia to a duplicate of my old house and now it's bleeding black blood, more news at eleven".
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  What the heck is the Law?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some bullshit that has to do with angels. We'll talk about 'em now.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*    The Angels    *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  What in the name of unholy buttrage are these things?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    They look like glow-in-the-dark tadpoles with wings that are all blurred up as if they're straight out of the photography album of an epileptic photograph. They are pretty lame.  
      
    
    The community calls these things Angels although I reserve for them a few names of my own that are much less cool. They have no name in the game itself, like the Others. And just like the Others, the Angels are gamebreaking passive entities. Most of the time, they float very high in the sky of the Underworld like a bunch of creeps. Sometimes they make stupidly freaky sounds that are like whale songs and it sends chills in your spine and you're like "whatthefuck”. Ignore it. Your first task in the Underworld is to get rid of the Angels. They're like annoying flies that you shoo away.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  How do you get rid of them?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your first job in the Underworld is to explore the temple and ruins that are growing there like weed. You will find sacred urns to topple, mystic ruins to desecrate and hallowed tombs to defile. Each time you do that, the Angels in the sky are going to shriek from far away. Yeah, take that, winged dildos. As you progress, you'll notice that there are less and less of them in the sky. Eventually there won't be any Angel left at all. You'll know that they're all gone, trust me. It's like a weight is taken off your shoulders. Then you can actually start doing your Underworld adventure.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  Why were they even there? What is the point of these Angels?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I have frankly no idea. I think they're just there to ruin the atmosphere? Like, you enter the Underworld and it's hella cool and you're "oh man that looks like fun". Then you see these douchebags screeching in the sky and you let out a sigh because you know there's more weirdness coming. Next thing you know, you're bursting out flagrant vandalism like some oldschool punk and then the Angels olly outy out of the story. Personally I don't ask any question. I'm just glad that you can get rid of them easily once you're familiar with the Law. 
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  Why do people say that Angels cause corruption?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Because they aren't game abstractions that belong in the game. They are foreign entities, just like the Others. It's like Sburb was made by a script kiddie that copypasted Angels/Others into the code just because it sounded cool, despite the fact that these things are totally out of synch with the rest of the game. And now it caused a whole hella lot of continuity problems that never got fixed because apparently, a cool cat somewhere though that ham-fisting these broken features was too rad to pass. That's my opinion on the matter and I'm sticking to it. Some people make up all kind of crazy theories about that stuff but it's not my cup of tea.  
      
    
    Note: Angels are more aggressive with their corruption than the Others. While you roam the Underworld, sometimes an Angel will swoop down toward the low ground and start shrieking as if it's looking for you. In this case, HIDE. The closer it gets to you, the higher your angel corruption shoots up. Some people claim that after a certain threshold of corruption, the angel's shrieks are like a song that you can understand. I don't care enough to investigate and you shouldn't either.  
      
    
    Note: The kind of corruption caused by Angels and the kind of corruption caused by the Others doesn't stack. In fact, it cancels each other. Weird stuff. And if you have two players with a high level of corruption, one from the angels and one from the Other, they'll naturally be drawn to fight each other. Even more weird stuff.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  I'm in the Underworld and suddenly the sky turned red, the "sun" began beating really frenetically like it's having a heart attack and everything around me is turning dark and weird! Also, the Angels are closing on me!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You transgressed the Law, buddy. Just get the hell out of the Underworld and don't touch these _things_. You're safe as soon as you reach a Clockwork Contrivance. Just wait there a little and the area will reset to normal.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  Okay can you tell me what the Law is?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's something that you have to pay attention to until you're done getting rid of the Angels. It is a body of cryptic restrictions that is not written ANYWHERE in Sburb. If you transgress the Law, the Underworld gets pissed at you and you have to leave. I guess you're supposed to find out the rules of the Law on your own when you tresspass them one after the other? That's pretty shoddy gameplay if you ask me. It's also dangerous as heck. Personally, I think everybody should know the nine Iron rules, the Verboten Paths and the Golden Law (both interpretative versions). These will be covered in the next section. Alternatively, I suggest checking out loghorreicJurisprudence's Law FAQ. She knows what she's talking about. Although, I am slightly disturbed that she is flamingly an Angel fangirl.  
      
    
    Note: In case it wasn't clear, once you're done removing the Angels then the Law won't matter anymore. The Angels are the only buttpirates here that care about the Law. If you plan a trip to the Underworld, just make sure that you read carefully the next section.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Upholding the Law   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    ..................................................... - OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    


	32. Article - Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@@@@@.@@@....@@@.@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@@@@..@@....@@..@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@@..@@@@@@@@..@@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@@..........@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@.............@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@...............@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@...................@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@...................@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@@@..@.....................@@......@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@..........@.....................@..........@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...................@.....................@...................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@@......@@.....................@..@@@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@....................@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@..................@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@..............@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@............@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@...........@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@...@@@@@@@@..@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@...@@.....@@..@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@@@@.@@@@.....@@@@.@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence is a type of light in Sburb produced by a specific kind of light-providing object. Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence is also a very long word. It is alternatively called bluminescence, bluh-stuff, pretty colors, healing shizzle or low-calorie snacks. You can fancy a nickname of your own. Personally I think the long name grows on you once you learn to type the whole thing.  
      
    
    This chapter will talk about Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence by introducing you to light-providing objects and player commands. Together, these things make up a feature that is like a "checkpoint" in this game world.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ************************************************************************
    *                                                                      *
    *                                            _____________________     *
    *                                           /                     \    *
    *                  +           +           | oh sheet a big glowy |    *
    *                                          | thing i am wondering |    *
    *                        _                  \  what does it do ?? /    *
    *                       /+\                  \___________________/     *
    *               +      /+++\      +                 /                  *
    *                      |+++|                       /                   *
    *                      \+++/                                           *
    *                       \_/                    _0_                     *
    *                 +     / \     +               |                      *
    *                      /   \                   / \                     *
    *                                                                      *
    *                                                                      *
    *                                                                      *
    ************************************************************************
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Light-providing objects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In Sburb, you will find many luminous fixtures. They are often crystal ornaments that just happen to glow because that's what all the cool crystals do. However, they can come in a variety of other flavors. They can be glowing trees, neon signs, shiny rocks, televisions on static, flaming skulls, disco balls, freaky eyes, floating fireballs, lava lamps (with actual lava) or anything else of the sort.  
      
    
    These minor game objects have the purpose of providing light in dungeons and underground areas. Some worlds without a clear sky, also known as dark worlds, will generate these things on the surface.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Light levels variability
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The day and the night cycle of your Sburb Land is defined by how weary you are. The more sleepy you feel, the darker you Land becomes. Upon waking up refreshed, light levels gradually come back to full intensity. One side-effect of this pattern is that the length of your "days" will not be the same as the days of other Players.  Be careful about that. The game also considers a weakened spirit like exhaustion. If one of your fellow Player is depressed, his/her Land will reflect that state of mind by becoming gray and dull. That's your cue to go bring sunshine back to that Land.  
      
    
    It is noteworthy that both the sky of a Land and its light-providing objects are attuned to the Owner of a Land. Visitors are not concerned at all by this process. Hence, visitors on another Land may find themselves at odds if their sleep pattern is not coordinated with the sleeping schedule of their host. This is called Sleep Lag. It is easily fixed with Player Commands, which are like console commands that provides many non-combat tools that modify the game world. To avoid sleep lag, visitors can use the command Song of Sleep to put themselves to sleep so they get in synch with the Owner of a Land. Alternatively, the Owner can use the command Three  in the Morning to set the Land to night, or Lazy Afternoon to set the Land to day. Both of these commands are also useful since certain events only happen during the day or during the night.  
      
    
    If the Owner of a Land is gone, a Land is permanently in "dusk mode". If the Owner of a Land permadies, the Land will go into "night mode" forever. This makes the Land rather gloomy. You have no real reason to hang around on a Dead Land.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The different kind of light fixtures
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are three kinds of light-providing objects generated in Sburb. The most common light objects which are found anywhere are called crystalanthemums. Another version of these light objects is called crystamanthequin and flashes on and off in dungeon boss rooms. Finally, there's a third and rarer version found individually in large areas which is named crystalanthology. But to be honest, people just call the smaller versions a cryst and the big version a crystalanth. The first difference you'll notice is that there aren't any enemies near crystalanths.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **************************************************************************************************************
    *                                                                                                            *
    *                                                           +                                                *
    *                                                                                                            *
    *                                           +                                                                *
    *                                                                                                            *
    *                                                     _                                                      *
    *                                             +      /+\                                                     *
    *                                                 + /+++\         +                                          *
    *                                                   |+++|                                                    *
    *                                                   \+++/                                                    *
    *                                               +    \_/                                                     *
    *                                        +           / \                                                     *
    *    ☻ ☻ ☻                                          /   \       +                                   ☻ ☻ ☻    *
    *                                                                                                            *
    *                                       the monsters... haet the light                                       *
    *                                                                                                            *
    **************************************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The special mechanics of crystalanthologies
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can't miss a crystalanth. It's HUGE. It's BRIGHT. It radiates some kind of fancy swirling light that pools around its surroundings. This light pulses with streaks of color, the same color that you use for text messages which is also going to be your eye color because pre-installation/ectobiology is nuts. This light is called Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence, and your consorts will refer to it as the blood of your Land. This special light causes crystalanths to possess three characteristics:  
      
    
    •They don't stop glowing when you are tired.  
      
    
    •They disable monster spawning in their vicinity.  
      
    
    •They recover your Health Vial if you use the Player Command: Song of Life on them.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your first Player Command: Song of Life
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Song of Life is the last thing that your Sprite will give you before vanishing permanently. In case that is news to you: you are going to lose your Sprite.  That's a fact. The only way that a Sprite can make it to the end of a Sburb session is if the game is terminally bugged, or if it is scratched within days/hours. This obviously messes up a Sprite's timed scripts.  
      
    
    But, in a normal game, your Sprite is going to leave you very early into the game. Maybe it'll happen while you explore your Land, maybe it'll be right after you clear your first dungeon. Chances are, it'll be gone before you reach your Denizen's Lair. I guess that nothing simulates growing up like losing your protective figure? At least, that must be Sburb's twisted logic. I'm pretty sure the ONLY reason you're given such a cryptic, overpowered guide is to take it from you later. But hey, if you're playing Sburb, you'll have to get used to the feeling that you're stuck in a bad fanfiction.  
      
    
    When the time comes for good byes, your Sprite is scripted to give you one last message. Aside from all the emotional emotional mumbo jumbo that can expect from this last exchange, your Sprite will give you a parting gift. It will sing you a song. It's probably going to say something enigmatic like "when things are dark, play this song to make the light dance". Well that's what sprites do. They don't make any sense.  
      
    
    I'm just gonna cut the chit chat and spoil the secret: If you play this song while wearing your Sprite Pendant, it'll start glowing, which signify that a Player Command is in effect. If you activate this command near a crystalanthology, it will will vacuum the light from the glowing structure and send it inside your Sprite Pendant, healing your health vial. Then you'll be like "oh that's cool".  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ******************************************************************************************************
    *                                                                                                    *
    *                                                ♪                                                   *
    *                                                                                                    *
    *                  +                                                                                 *
    *                            +                     ♪                                                 *
    *                   +    _                                _____________________________________      *
    *                       /+\       +                       /                                    \     *
    *                      /+++\                     ♪       | why isnt this feature automatic god |     *
    *                      |+++|                            /| damn who designed this interface    |     *
    *                      \+++/                      ♪    /  \____________________________________/     *
    *                       \_/                        _0_                                               *
    *                       / \                         |                                                *
    *                      /   \                       / \                                               *
    *                                                                                                    *
    *                                                                                                    *
    *                                                                                                    *
    ******************************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Hence, you want to seek out areas with Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence. These areas are the perfect places to rest, heal and update/annoy your internet buddies about your game progress. The Song of Life is the last message of your Sprite and it means "stay alive". So you're going to do that.
    
    
     
    
    
    An extra advantage: taking care of food
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A major advantage to using the Song of Life is that eating Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence satisfies hunger. It's just like the glowy stuff that Sprite shoots at you. They are basically the same thing. As long as you keep exploring and dropping by crystanlanthologies, you get rid of a lot of food management problems. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ***********************************************************************************************************
    *                                                                                                         *
    *                                                                                                         *
    *                                                                                                         *
    *                                                                                                         *
    *                                                                                                         *
    *        _                                                        __________________________              *
    *       /+\+                                                     /                          \             *
    *      /+++\+++                                                 | omyg stop snackin on light|             *
    *      |+++|+    +                     ♪                        / bcuz its has no vitmamins /             *
    *      \+++/       +                 ♪                         / \_________________________/              *
    *       \_/             +      +   _0_                     \0/                                            *
    *       / \               +         |                       |                                             *
    *      /   \                       / \                     / \  sturpid lyfe player                       *
    *                                                                                                         *
    *                                                                                                         *
    *                                                                                                         *
    ***********************************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You should still snatch an alimentator and cookalizer (both are skaia tech) as soon as you can. You will come across these objects eventually during your adventures. Of course, you'll have to get past the fact that your diet is provided by unexplainable game technology powered by radioactivity.  
      
    
    Alternatively, if you need a quick snack, you can also sneak into buffets on your Dream Moon. Yes, things that your dreamself eats will fill up your realself. That's just more weird stuff that you shouldn't ask questions about.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some advices about the whole thing
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Always keep a backup musical instrument with you. Being stranded without an instrument is a terrible predicament in Sburb.  
      
    
    •New players may be tempted to believe that the healing feature of Crystalanths is for wussies, because enemies drop gel recovery items. You'll soon notice that the farther you get in the game and the more you increase your gel viscosity, the harder it will be to fix your Health Vial with recovery items. These crystalanths will look more and more appealing over time.  
      
    
    •If you play music really badly to crystalanths, you can "crack" them. Cracking is a special gamebreaking term for when an object loses all game purposes. It will be covered in the introduction of the gamebreaking chapters. In short, you can be so terrible at music that you destroy them. Better get some practice.  
      
    
    •If you are visiting someone's Land, their crystalanths do not answer to your Song of Life. Your Song of Life is unique to yourself. It's designed to feel like a nostalgic music that you heard a long time ago and that could never fully recall until your Sprite sings it. Thus, it's player-specific and other Players all have their own song attuned for their Land. If you visit another Land and drop by a crystalanths, the Owner can play his/her Song of Life for the both of you so it's not a problem. Besides, you have no business being on another Land if you're not hanging with the Owner.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Minor graphic glitches with light objects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    ....................................................OFFLINE....................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Major crystalanthology glitches   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Imbuing your Aspect into a crystalanth can cause it to stop working. It is mostly Rage and Rain that does that. Imbuing Rain messes up the majority of game abstractions so no surprise here. I'm not entirely sure why Rage triggers this bug. Maybe it generates conflicts because the Song of Life is technically an "order" and the crystalanth game abstraction is enabled to receive order because it expects the Song of Life, but it isn't wired to recognize Rage's orders.  
      
    
    •If you captchalog light-giving objects of any kind (you need a bug to do that), when you take them out of your Sylladex, they won't work anymore. They will end up cracked. Therefore you can't relocate a crystalanth or carry one around for convenience. Boohoo. However if you're the Player of Life, you can make one these things burst right out of the soil. Like seeing a tree grow in fast-forward. It's a pretty useful perk. Some veteran Life Players make it a point to provide every Player's Dwelling Spire with a crystalanth. Either as a cool gift, either so they can say "fuck it" when people bother them for healing.  
      
    
    •If Heart Players do the heart-thing on a crystalanth, they can just "pull" out its healing light and eat it without needing the Song of Life. I'm pretty sure it isn't a planned feature.
    
    
    
    
    


	33. Article - Whisperings


    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.......@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@@@@@@@....................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..........@@@@@@@@@@@......................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@..@@@@@@@@.........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@.@@@@@@@..........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@.@@@@@@@...........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.............................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............@@@@@@..........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@@@@@@.............@@@@@@@@@@.........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@......@@@@@@@@@@@.............@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@......@@@@@@@@@@............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.......@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@.............@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@......@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.........................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@......@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........................@@@@@.......@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@......................@@@@@..........@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....................@@@@.............@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@@...............@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............@@@@@................@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.........@@@@@@@..................@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.........@@@.......@@@@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@......@@@@@...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.........@@@@@@@......@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....@@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@@@@......@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.....@@@@@@@@.........@@@@@@@@@.......@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@....................@@@@@@@@@@.......@@@@@..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..................@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..............@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@..........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@.@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Whisperings   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Aspects in Sburb all have a sort of "spirit" known as the Whisperings. It is some sort of pluralized presence in relation with an Aspect's concept. It has a different name for every Aspects, such as the Pulse, the Breeze, the Growth, the Drift and so on.  
      
    
    The Whisperings can be seen as environmental bits of latent Aspect power. It is omnipresent stuff that you don't control. You can only listen to it. It acts as an intuitive guide during your Sburb adventures. The game will broadly refer to your task of understanding your Aspect as learning to listen to its Whisperings.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Listening to your Whisperings   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your Whisperings consist of your Aspect "speaking" to you. Well, more or less. It's not really a dialog. Your Aspect is whispering things that you can't make out, like being in a crowd and hearing too many conversations at once without being able to single out any of them. Listening to your Whisperings makes as much sense as listening to falling rain or to leaves rustling in the wind.  
      
    
    Hence, you won't understand any single word from your Whisperings. You can be sure of that. However, these background noises will make a strange kind of sense the longer you listen to them. It's pretty subtle and hard to explain. I'll try anyway.  
      
    
    You know when people say that you're supposed to have a conscience and everybody pretends that it's a thing that exists and you're like "ha ha of course I have one", and we both know, you and me, that that we don't hear shit from our conscience? Whisperings are exactly like that. You don't hear a word from them, yet it still sorts out your thoughts.  
      
    
    Understanding your Whisperings is a very delicate thing. The harder you try to mentally squeeze the meaning of your Aspect between your fingers, the more you won't grasp anything. You have to listen. It's pretty much like letting yourself drift in the current of a river, you let everything fall together. Learning to listen to your Whisperings is important in order to conduct your Aspect.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Whimsical favors and weird stuff   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Whisperings are terminally capricious.  The more you are in touch with your Aspect, the more your Whisperings have a tendencies to perform small favors on your behalf without your asking. For example if you're a Flow Player, you'll never feel hot and sweaty. Everything near you will be inexplicably cool, even in a desert Land. More examples: if you're a Space Player stuck in a dungeon and you spill something, the spill is going to create an intricate map of the area where you stand. Or if you're a Breath Player and things near you are on fire, a breeze will wipe it out.  
      
    
    It really is convenient.  
      
    
    You can kiss good bye to these quirky favors if you *ask* for them. It's another ironic thing in Sburb. In order to become closer to your Whisperings, the number one rule is to never ask questions. They bless those who are silently respectful or oblivious of their effect. When you brag, yell or encourage them, you will only get silence in return.  
      
    
    In general, the Whisperings of a Player are stronger on that Player's Land. That is where you are more likely to observe the quirky side-effects of an Aspect. However, there is always a small quantity of Whisperings that "clings" around Players. For example, a Mind Player that eats alphabet soup could notice that the soup's letters are spelling out words that the Player is thinking about. That's because the concept of logic is creeping into the alphabet soup since it clings around that Player.  
      
    
    •Note: Whisperings often have a minor function on your Land like a mean of transportation, storage or a mail system.  
      
    
    •Note: If you have the Heir or Ward title, you start the game with a strong affinity to your Aspect. Your Whisperings are going to CHERISH you with favors. The Inheritor Class bestows you as their protégé, so your Whisperings are going to do a LOT of automatic things for you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Core personalities of Whisperings   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Even between sessions, Whisperings from the same Aspect can behave differently. It took people a lot of time until they realized why. It turns out, it's because they all have a personality assigned at the start of the game that influences them. The tendencies of your Whisperings can be explained by the C&M system. It associates together two traits that make up the vague persona of your Whisperings. These traits are Colours (ex: Gold, Jade, Teal etc) and Mayhems (Pilot, Mother, Hunter etc).  
      
    
    I'm going to cover the basic layout of the C&M system in the infobox of the next section. This information mostly comes from another bro, he knows that stuff better than I do. To be honest, Whisperings are not my best subject. I'm not a good listener. Actually I am positively certain that all of my Whisperings hate me. If you want to look up an in-depth guide, I suggest checking out auscultativeConstituent's Whisper FAQ. Her ascii art is pretty cool too.  
      
    
    •Note: Even ausCons' FAQ isn't sure what the Infidel Whispering does. Nobody understands the Infidel. Heck, even the Side A and Side B advanced theory can't explain the Infidel.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Colours and Mayhem infobox   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    ..............................................................OFFLINE..............................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Skaian Summonings   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    On every Land, there are areas where Players feel closer to their Whisperings. These locations are called Skaian Summonings. If you see Whisperings as a form of latent environmental power, then a Skaian Summoning is an area where there is a greater density of such power. They aren't hard to find if you know the trick.  If you have no direction in mind, just sit down and close your eyes and wait, eventually you'll be drawn to a direction in particular. That's the path toward the closest Skaian Summoning.  
      
    
    When you stumble upon these areas, you'll immediately know it. It's not like these areas are always breathtakingly spectacular. Sometimes they aren't. It's more like, these places make sense on a personal scale. The view and feel of these places are just going to click in your mind and make you feel at home. As if you want to do nothing else but to to sit, watch and listen. Which is what you should do, btw. Everybody needs to understand their Aspect if they want to have any chance of surviving Sburb.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Revered Return   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    One of the most popular advice given to new players is reminding them to not forget to drop by their favorite Skaian Summoning from times to times. That's an advice that I totally agree with.  
      
    
    Sometimes, during the Land Exploration phase, Players are fascinated by the Skaian Summonings that they find. Then they move on and they never visit them again. They tell themselves that they'll return, eventually. Just one more dungeon, just some more shenanigans and weird plot stuff. And then they never return. They will gradually forget to listen to their Whisperings, until eventually they don't listen at all.  
      
    
    These Players will think that they have everything under control. Then, during the midgame, their affinity with their Aspect will crash and burn into the ground. These Players will cry out in frustration because their Aspect isn't following their **orders**. They'll never realize the point at which they stopped caring and started pretending to care.  
      
    
    What I'm trying to say is, people don't just forget things. They can forget feelings too. And it's a thousand times more sad because you never realize when you forget a feeling until it's too late. And in Sburb, that's when you get horribly killed.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Homefree  & broken players   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The most important Skaian Summoning on a Player's land is nicknamed "Homefree" by the Sburb community. This is a semantic drift. Homefree is the name of a Player Command, its effect is to create a Gate that brings you back to your "favorite area on your Land". Chances are, it's going to be a Skaian Summoning. Your personal hideout for chilling and cooling down your feelings has good chances to be the area with the highest concentration of your Whisperings. It's why you chose that spot in the first place, even if you didn't know yet. Thus, people shared the name of the Player Command with the area where it returns them, and that area is called the Homefree.  
      
    
    For the same reason, if one of your Player has a breakdown and goes rogue on you, you should start your searches by seeking that Player's Homefree. You will often find "broken" players silently brooding in this area. It has a way of attracting people.
    
    
    
    


	34. Miscellaneous information - Light


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - LIGHT   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Luck isn't everything.
    
     
    
    
    
    Yeah I'm just going to drop this here so it's nice and clear for you Light Players out there: don't get addicted to luck fixing all your problems. There are situations where luck doesn't matter. 
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: light priority conflicts
    
     
    
    
    
    
    The ability [Let There Be] causes glitches when used in tandem with the Player Command: Song of Light. That's because the Song of Light uses part of the same code as [Let There Be]. If Song of Light is active and you use [Let There Be], it will automatically override the Song of Light and turn it off. This can throw you in complete darkness so be careful, especially if you're off undeground exploring Veins and Arteries. For some reason, if you use the Song of Light *after* you use [Let There Be], it doesn't causes any conflict. Go figure. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: This is so gamebreaking it isn't even funny
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not a very hidden secret: you can turn luck manipulation directly into a battle advantage by employing luck-based weapons. It's not actually a blind spot in Sburb's balance mechanics. Sburb has a piece of code that tries to run an exception to luck manipulation so that it wouldn't abuse the potentially ridiculous power of luck-based specibus allocations. However, this measure doesn't work properly because the extra line of code is shoddy. It was probably thrown in as an afterthought; it only blocks certain basic abilities. To be more exact, it prevent Players from directly buffing the luck of their Strife Specibus. It doesn't prevent them from personally accumulating luck, which is especially easy to snowball with the Rogue/Thief/Smith/Muse titles.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Flaring it up
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The ability [Flare] is one of the few attack abilities that Light get. It redirects all the light in the surrounding area and bends it into a laser. It's not very efficient in term of aspect mechanics because Light has a poor affinity with elemental manipulation. It's gonna drain all your *Pluck so it's better to stick to luck manipulation and keep your laser for when you really need it. Anyway: since [Flare] bends the ambient light around you, guess what happens if you use it next to a Crystalanth. Yes, it's going to drain the light from it, and your laser is going to HEAL stuff instead of dealing damage. I'm glad that it's a minor problem since there are no enemies that natural spawn next to Crystalanths. I heard that some people abuse this bug to recover their own Health Vial with a healing laser without needing the Song of Life. Pretty funky. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Don't play poker with your Light Player
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    No seriously. What are you expecting? Even if Light Players swear to not use abilities, their Whisperings are going to passively increase their luck whether they want it or not.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: X-Ray Vision Etiquette
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Please read the seven chapters about proper use of [Vision Omnifold] in gentlemanMannerism's Sburb Etiquette FAQ.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Sudden weight loss
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When Light Players imbue their Aspect into an object/person, it channels the essence of Light. Light isn't just luck, it means stuff like [opening paths, allowing new possibilities, removing burdens]. When imbued, one of the popular effect is to give the target a greater freedom of movement. In short, it becomes lighter. It's a counterpart to Light's opposite Aspect, Law, which increases mass when imbued. The Law is immovable, but Light can go anywhere. So don't be surprised at the kind of acrobatic pirouette off the handle that Light Players can pull. Or just their movement speed in general. I once had a Scout of Light that never used transportation Player Commands, not once, because he ran faster.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCY: Sickening optimism
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    No seriously there's a limit to how often you can hear "Everything's gonna turn out alright" without flipping out. And it's really freaky when Players have a darkly mood at the start of a session and they're happy-happy-sunshine-in-your-face by the end of it. I mean, I know it's weird enough that Aspects have some effect on personality but this one takes the cake. And then it takes that cake and adds to it another layer of rainbow sugary cream, a thousand candles, a mountain of glittery candies and a small edible unicorn on top.
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Light Players are probably the least dangerous to their allies when it comes to endgame abilities. Upon going bonker, they are probably going to cast [Dance of Thorns]. It's a super-buff for having perfect luck. It's especially useful for fighting opponents that have random attacks, teleportation or super-speed. The Light Player will get to block or avoid all their attacks by sheer coincidences. This ability is like dancing in a field of thorns and not getting a single scratch on yourself. A dance of thorns is a perfect performance, if you want.  
      
    
    Still, the [Dance of Thorns] is not completely safe. The problem is that luck is relative. Good luck for the Light Player doesn't mean good luck for everybody. For example: someone "coincidentally" blocking an attack with their face (sup corpse party) just because otherwise, the Light Player might get dirt on his/her shoes. That kind of "luck". Fortune is usually better directed than that but not during a berserk spree, and especially with Titles on the active spectrum. It's better to appreciate the dance of thorn from far away or you'll get prickled.
    
    
    
    


	35. FAQ part-7: The main Quest


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ########: ########:: ########:: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########: ##::: ##: ########: ##::::::: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::.:::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::: ###::::: ######:: ##::: ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::: ## ##::: ##... ##: ##:: ##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##: ##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: #########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########:: ######:: ########: ####:: #######:: ##::: ##:: ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ##... ##:... ##..::. ##:: ##.... ##: ###:: ##: ##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##:::: ####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The main Quest   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you have been eating through this FAQ in order, it means that until now you have been drowning in an ocean of metagame warnings and trivia. Chances are, you probably still have no idea what you are supposed to be doing in this game. We're finally going to move unto that in this FAQ section. The general idea is that a _normal_ Sburb playthrough has a storyline that is supposed to "simulate a coming of age experience" [sic]. It's a personal adventure that strongly focuses on your Land that is sometimes called the Land Quests. This process is divided in terms like the early game, midgame, lategame and endgame. You are never forced to follow this story but there are various reasons to follow the process of a normal playthrough. This section will cover basic questions about the layout of a Sburb adventure and where to begin.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Weird plot shit   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] Is it possible that there's a really MAJOR bug going on with my game?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Welcome to the club.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I'm not kidding! There's something super duper wrong going on! What should I do???
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I wasn't kidding either when I said welcome to the club. Everybody has overwhelming bugs in their sessions. When it comes to breeding glitches, Sburb is more pregnant than a palaeolithic fertility goddess. There is ALWAYS something wrong waiting for you at the corner of a new game. And yep, it isn't fair. Sburb is a game of life and life never claimed to be fair.  
      
    
    And to be frank, there are so many kinds of session-specific bugs in this game that you'll be hard-pressed to find any guide where someone had the exact same problem as you. Your best bet is to learn as much as you can about the game in general, devise a course of action, cross your fingers, grin with all your teeth, slam into the problem and then hope that everybody will survive.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay let's start with the obvious question: what are the victory conditions to Sburb?
    
    
    
    
    Defeating the Black King during the Reckoning. The Reckoning is some sort of big apocalypse at the end of the game. I'm sure you're sick and tired of apocalypses by now, after what happened to your world, but Sburb just can't get enough of 'em.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What about the Black Queen? I heard that you have to defeat both the Black King and the Black Queen?
    
    
    
    
    
    Sorta. The Black Queen becomes hostile at the same time as the Black King when the Reckoning happens. However, she still stays in her castle. Like in a chess game, the King is the central piece, and defeating the King means you defeat both the King and the Queen. The Queen is your typical RPG optional boss that is stronger than the real final boss. That's why Queens have crazy powers. Sburb never planned that the broken stats of ring-bearers would have a negative impact on the game because Queens are supposed to always stay in their castle. Well oops, Sburb really shot itself in the foot there.  
      
    
    Once the Reckoning happens, you can defy the Black King first, or you can decide to head to Derse and challenge the almighty Black Queen in her shadowy castle. I don't think it's a good idea. I'm not sure why anybody would even want to TRY this shit unless for them, dying has become an habit bordering on the fetishistic.  
      
    
    •Note to past me: oh hey sup, just dropping by to tell you that you're gonna hatch a plan to fight a queen and it'll mess up EVERYTHING. why can't you listen to your own damn advices  
      
    
    •Note to future me: oh hey buddy, sounds like you're blaming me for your own damn problem  
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] If I understand this right, there is a timer to this game? I have to complete this "main storyline" on my Land before the "Reckoning" where I get to face the final boss?
    
    
    
    
    
    That is a popular misconception. Sburb doesn't really have a tickling timer and the Reckoning is not a bladed pendulum swinging above your head. A more apt comparison to Sburb would be a conductor that keeps waving his baton as long as you're performing music correctly. When there are too many mistakes, the conductor takes off his hat and performs a sweet textbook HAT POF. Then the Reckoning happens and it signifies the end of the game.  
      
    
    In concept, the Reckoning is the conclusion of the big battle between the Armies of Light and Darkness that is taking place on Skaia. Your Sprite is supposed to explain that stuff to you. The war on Skaia is fated to end with the victory of the Black Side but like all prophecies, it doesn't have a date that is set in stone. It's just an end result that Sburb will eventually force the game to follow (an imperative). It has malleable conditions.  
      
    
    As long as the game is proceeding normally, the Reckoning will keep getting delayed. Therefore, the battle taking place on Skaia is like a reflection of the "health" of your session. When your carapace subjects talk about turmoils and twists taking place on the Battlefield, it directly correlate to disturbances in your session. An unplanned Reckoning is the consequences of having too many unhealthy things in your session, which brings it to abrupt end.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] How does the game gauges the health of a session?
    
    
    
    
    
    The more the Players of a session aren't playing the game correctly, the earlier the reckoning is going to happen. Taking your time and doing everything the right way is going to delay the Reckoning. Ideally, the Reckoning is only going to take place when all players are lined up in front of the Black King for the final battle. In that scenario, the Reckoning will just be an event that happens coincidentally when you decide to face the last boss. Hence, it's inconsequential. You should never feel in an hurry to become mature. People who are in an hurry to grow up usually turn out to never grow up at all.  
      
    
    Ironically, trying to rush through the game will trigger the Reckoning too early and force you to meet the Black King when you're not ready. There are anecdotes of sessions where super-veteran players burned through the game, killing everything in their way (including the Denizen) for three months straight, but then it triggered the Reckoning too early and they couldn't finish their Duties on time. Yeah good job, assholes.  
      
    
    The point is, you don't have to worry that much about an early Reckoning. It is only a vague threat if there are unhealthy things in your game that are outside of your control (terminal bugs and game viruses). Otherwise, you just have to follow the normal plot of a Sburb session.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What's the plot of a Sburb session?
    
    
    
    
    
    Didn't you read what's written on the back of Sburb's boxed package? It describes the plot outline of the game. Actually, I'm not surprised if you never had the chance to read it. Pre-installation is pretty shitty and it often engineers situations where people become Sburb Players without ever seeing the boxed version of the game. Don't worry, you can display a copy of what's written behind Sburb's package via the Player Command: Homestuck Anthem. Although I can just spoil it here.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The plot of Sburb (!)  
    
    
    
      
    
    
    Players (you and your friends) take the role of exiled nobles who have been driven from their rightful place (their Land) by an evil (the Denizen) at the start of the game. These Players are scattered on two kingdoms (Derse and Prospit) that are at war on a promised land (Skaia). This is the setting of the game as it starts.  
      
    
    The goal of the game is for the Players to reach Skaia in order to claim for their own the very thing that Derse and Prospit are fighting for (the Ultimate Reward). Sounds simple but it gets more complicated now. Players aren't allowed to to set foot on Skaia. That's because they have no right to participate in the contest for the Ultimate Reward. The Players have no political leverage, they only have the honorary titles of prince/princess. A title of nobility without a Land means nothing.  
      
    
    Therefore the "role" of Players in the game is to "conquer their Land" in order to prove their worth and obtain recognition as leaders of independent powers. Players start with the title of Heir Transparent, must go through Heir Conditioning (Land Quests) and finally achieve the title of Heir Aspirant. They will then be recognized as autonomous, full-fledged nobles that are allowed to go to the Battlefield (huzzah) and stake their claim for the ultimate reward (bugged). As an extra plot twist, they get to defy the Black King who inevitably wins the war right as they arrive, and which stands before them and victory.
    
    
      
      
    
    
    End of spoilers
    
    
      
      
    
    
    
    And there you go, that's the gist of it. If you want an exact transcript of the game summary written behind a Sburb boxed package, consult the chapter on Player Commands and look up the Homestuck Anthem. It's a message command, it only displays a pre-recorded text. Apparently, Homestuck was the project name of Sburb during early development. Pretty dumb name if you ask me. I'm glad they changed it.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] This is fine and dandy but why can't I just skip the chit chat and go to Skaia right away?
    
    
    
    
    
    If you haven't conquered your Land, Skaia will reject your cause when you try to contest the Ultimate Reward. In terms of game mechanics, it means that magic clouds will stand in your way and prevent you from setting foot on Skaia. Even if you rush to build your Dwelling Spire across space all the way to Skaia, the skaian clouds there will swirl like typhoons and block any entry. You need the proper game authorization to pass through.  
      
    
    The only exception to this is if the Reckoning already happened. In that case, you're allowed to enter the Battlefield. The proper authorization doesn't matter anymore: the Black King won at this point. You're not staking a claim for the Ultimate Reward anymore, you're showing up too late and beating up the winner. Thus the strange conundrum: if a single Player rushes to build his/her Dwelling Spire all the way to Skaia, he/she can't enter it. If every Player does that, the Reckoning happens and they can enter.
    
    
    
    So what's the point? Playing the game "wrong" is going to trigger the reckoning right? And then I can to go Skaia and kick asses, so why would I want to go through the main storyline?
    
    
    
    
    Yes indeed, it is the same scenario that awaits you at the finish line. Whether you "grow up as a person" or not, it ends with you facing the Black King on a desolated Battlefield. The difference is that messing up your game and triggering the Reckoning means that you'll face the Big Bad Black King too early and get slaughtered.  
      
    
    So really, nothing compels you to play the game right. Sburb is a very open-world game. You can do whatever you want. It's just that if you want to live, you want the follow the basic plot of the game that delays the Reckoning and lets you grow strong and ready for the big showdown at the end. But hey it's your choice, buddy. Your session can go like this:  
      
    ==> Enter the game  
    ==> Grind on basic enemies forever  
    ==> Build Dwelling Spire all the way to Skaia  
    ==> The Reckoning immediately happens  
    ==> Party of level 1 characters face the final boss  
    ==> There are no survivors  
      
    
    Or you can try something like this:  
      
    ==> You enter the game, explore the Land, learn to accept your Title and Aspect, do dungeon diving  
    ==> Early game: you face your Denizen  
    ==> Midgame: you try to save your land  
    ==> Lategame: you frolick at the Skaian Skirmishes  
    ==> The Reckoning happens naturally and you're ready  
    ==> You defy the Black King.  
    ==> You survive.  
    ==> ??? (it's a surprise)  
      
    
    Just as a note, many FAQs will disagree on what defines the early game, midgame or lategame. Some FAQs dispute whether Terraforming is part of the Land Quests by claiming that it's a pre-requesite.  Some other FAQs argue whether the Underworld is part of the midgame or the lategame. Lastly, many FAQs uses an additional term, the endgame, to refer to when the theatre of your adventures moves from your Land to Skaia, the final area of the game. However, with all things considered, people generally agree that Terraforming is your "introduction" to Sburb and that the Underworld is a point of decline.  
      
    
    As a last note, there are no specific time for when you're supposed to perform your Duties. You're good to go as long as you can manage them before the Reckoning happens.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What are Duties?
    
    
    
    
    
    It's just some stuff that specifics Players have to do for the well-being of the session. Compared to the main story of your Land, this is a mere formality. It barely takes your time and in the case of complex stuff (Ectobiology), it's entirely instinctive. Only the Breeding Duty is somewhat time-consuming but the game makes up for it by removing some Denizen/Terraforming stuff. It also has the convenience of leaving you with one Denizen alive as a source of Denizen Blessing in case that everything in the game goes wrong.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Exploring ruins   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay fine you got me, I'm convinced, I'm gonna go right now and follow the plot thing of this game, oh yeah, gonna start my big adventures thingy to personally grow up and all that shizzle. Where do I start again? 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Explore everything on your Land.  
      
    
    The majority of the structures that you see on the surface of your Land are called "ruins". They are full of weird puzzles and challenges that are personalized to your journey toward maturity. If you see doors leading underground with a Spirograph above them, these are dungeons. They are not part of ruins. They are optional and self-contained units filled with excitement! Or something like that. It's always good to complete dungeons from times to times, especially since it unlock Title/Aspect scripted abilities and they help you survive.  
      
    
    In short, just alternate between completing dungeons and exploring ruins to do weird shit that you don't fully understand. These puzzles will inevitably lead you to your duties and the main plot of your Land. In fact, right as you start, the Consorts should be complaining about the Denizen. It's a good hint about where you're supposed to direct your effort.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I'm going through ruin puzzles and I have a good idea of what I'm supposed to be doing. The problem is, I can't do it. Something that is supposed to be working isn't working, and apparently my Denizen is the cause! Is that a glitch?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Yes and no. This is Denizen Damage. Denizen Damage refers to the state of corruption of your Land when you start the game. Denizen have the role of wrecking stuff in order to impede Players. The Players are tasked to undo this damage. Therefore it's like the role of Denizens is to be as annoying as possible but... The game takes it to gamebreaking extends.  
      
    
    In short, Denizens are simply out of control. You can end up with worlds that have no Consorts, or no Land Familiars, or no Whisperings, or missing ruins, or any other glaring flaws. Sometimes the Denizens will commission Underlings for the archagents of Derse/Prospit just so they can have an easier job of messing with you. Heck, sometimes Denizens will break/unpower key structures that are used for the Duties, like the Ectobiology Lab or the Forge. In case you don't fully grasp what it means: the Denizens are actively trying to break the laws of causality and wipe all life from the session. That is how ridiculous Denizen Damage can be.  
      
    
    This is the reason why some FAQs say that the first part of the game is the hardest. Until you have cleared the early game, your Land is fundamentally "broken" and sometimes, so is your session by extension.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay hear me out, what if I... accidentally... damaged an important ruin? Like, there was a puzzle and I pretty much blew it up. Did I just screw myself?
    
    
    
    
    
    Actually you can chill out about it. If you damage puzzle-related stuff on your Land, it will fix itself over time. Stuff grows back. There is a factor called Land Growth which means that everything that is damaged by you will slowly return to its installation setting. The stuff found on your Land isn't called "verdancy" for nothing. The entire thing is like an ecosystem. For example if you dig a hole in the ground and leave a shovel upright in it and then leave for a week, when you come back, the hole will be filled up and the shovel will be sticking out as if it's now part of the ground. Hence, the Land "grew back".  
      
    
    It's important to note that it doesn't apply to what the DENIZEN has damaged. The Land Damage caused by a Denizen is damage done to the land generation algorithm, which is what Terraforming will fix.  
      
    
    So basically, Land Damage is the game BREAKING ITS OWN INSTALLATION PATTERN while leaving a specific patch (Terraforming) to fix it. This is how ridiculously meta this game is. The lore of Sburb is just crazy the more you think about it.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] I was exploring ruins and I found some kind of awesome weapon totally out of place and stuck into a pedestral... is that normal?
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]NOPE. Nope, nope, nope, oh man, holy sheeeeet is that thing dangerous or what. Dude, don't touch this biznasty shit. It's going to kill you.  
      
    
    The reason behind all this is is pretty complex. It's because the "ruin" tileset is created by partially re-using the game assets for dungeon generation. However there is a major bug and ruins have a small chance of using an asset it isn't supposed to. As a result, they can spawn special items that belong in dungeons only. These items are legendary weapons, or legendary pieces of shit depending on who you ask. They have special alchemization properties and they're pretty cool stuff, like magic swords or crazy guns.  
      
    
    So yes, it essentially means that ruins have a very low % chance of spawning a high-level item in a low-level area. Hold on to your butt, butt holder, because it isn't as cool as you think: _these items are booby trapped_.  Picking them up will convert their immediate surrounding area into an Atomyk Ebonpyre. For more information on what that mumbo-jumbo means, consult the Ebonpyre article. But here's a spoiler: it spawns a shitload of monsters on your ass and the game sends all of them to kill you. It's just like the infinite monsters invading your house when you enter the game. Remember how that was hella dangerous? This time you don't have a Gate to ascend to which will bail you out.  
      
    
    So what do you do if you start the game and you see a magic weapon on a pedestral that seems completely unrelated to your current puzzles? Make a special note to come back and then LEAVE IT FOR LATER. Like, seriously.  
      
    
    •Note to future me: Why do you keep editing out my cool advice for snatching those weapons? Come on man, that shit is totally safe. You don't think they can handle it?
    
    
     [QUESTION] The scriptures of the puzzles in my ruins insinuate that me and my fellow players aren't the true "heroes" of the session. It implies that OTHER Players are going to come to our session. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [Critical threat]This is the result of high level frog-universe incestuous overlap. It means that the game is so bugged that it never ended the player registration script. It's going to invite new Players in order to make the session logically "winnable". This is a bug caused by a session having no pre-entry prototyping. Many factors need to take place in order to corrupt pre-installation enough to allow this to happen.  
      
    
    If you are hit by this rare glitch, I don't have any advice other than this: good luck. These sessions are hella weird. And I feel bad for you if it's your first session, because the reset mechanics are going to make this player alliance very awkward.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Duties   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    ............................................................- OFFLINE -..........................................................
    
    
    
    
    


	36. Miscellaneous information - Mist


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   MIST   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: confusion in abundance
    
     
    
    
    
    The aspect of Mist is the conceptualization of "too much substance". It copies, multiply and blurs. This concept, just like Void, is badly coded and the concept leaks all over the place. As a result, Sburb has many glaring bugs involving Mist. You can observe the effects caused by the Haze of Mist as soon as you enter the session, such as the infamous dialog bugs where Consorts don't recognize you. And apparently you can spot Mist interferences before a session even starts.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Player identification problems
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Player identification problems make up a specific branch of  Mist glitches. These bugs have consequences that run deep. In short, the game can haphazardly believe two things: that every Player is the Mist Player and that the Mist Player is every Player. This randomly messes up a majority of Sburb scripts and even abilities. For example if you use an ability on a Player who stands next to a Mist Player, your ability might benefit your original target, or both the target and the Mist Player, or it might misfire completely and only lock unto the Mist Player. Heck, if you try to target an ability on a Mist player, it might loop around and target YOURSELF. There's no limit to how confused things can get in Sburb.  
      
    
    Incidentally, it is very hard to predict which way that Mist interference will swing. Mist bugs vary between sessions and are unpredictable, much like with Void powers. If you're lucky, Mist interferences can be something benign. Example: clicking on someone's name on your contact list and it occasionally opens a communication with the Mist Player instead. This bug can possibly make things awkward if you ramble to someone without realizing who you're talking to, but it's not terminal. if you're unlucky, the game can misconstrue the identity of every Player and boggle all scripts and prophecies. Nobody will know who's who. The ability of Mist Players to shapeshift as other Players, [Dord Waltz], will only add more fuel to the funeral pyre of the session's sanity.  
      
    
    Note: Before you wonder, the death of the Mist Player can just make everything WORSE.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Scrying befuddlement
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Mist interferences are well-known for contaminating the result of scrying abilities. This affects mostly the Tactician Class since it is scrying-oriented. It also affects the minor scrying of the Cryptical Class, Displacement Class and Explorator Class to some extends. The effects produced by the Haze can be pretty twisted so I'll use an example here to illustrate.  
      
    
    Let's say that a Seer of Life decides to perform a session-wide scrying attempt. The Seer decides to formulate and submit this question to his/her Aspect: _which players are still alive_. Now let's say that this takes place in a session that is comprised of four players: Life, Space, Blood and Mist.  
      
    
    Sburb might return this result to the scrying attempt: _there are two Life Players, three Mist Players, two Space Players, and one Blood Player_. If the Seer wasn't aware of the player identification problems related to Mist, the result of this divination would be VERY confusing. In this case, what the scrying actually reveals is that the Blood Player has died.  
      
    
    In term of mechanics, the game first checked "Is there a Life Player alive" and then locked on both the Life Player and the Mist Player, producing two positives. Then it did the same for the Space Player, producing again two positives. Then the game ran a check for the Mist Player and mistook everybody alive as belonging to Mist.  Finally, the Blood Player was dead, so there was only one positive: the false confirmation from the Mist Player. And then you end up with the strange tally in the scrying result. This is just an example of Mist shenanigans; your own scrying attempts can be perturbed in an even worse manners, or not at all.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     WARNING: being in other people's shoes
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Mist Players can shapeshift via the ability [Dord Waltz], something that is also called "fogging" by the game community.  There are a lot of game conflicts waiting at the horizon when fogging is involved. Something like 99% of game features will react exactly as if fogged Mist Players are the dudes that they impersonate. This is both cool and terrifying. It's easy to turn upside down the game's internal logic when Players can be at several places at once while having multiple set of stats and being in the middle of different impending scripts. Fogging should be kept at a minimum, or at least, you should pick up a Mist-specific FAQ before doing serious gamebreaking with it.  
      
    
    Note: Denizens are one of the few things that can see through shapeshifting, although they sure like to joke and pretend that they don't.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: don't interrupt Players while they fool the game
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Fogging is especially buggy when interrupted. It can cause the game to abruptly stop a process that was intended to be uninterruptible. This can glitch quests and make them impossible to complete, even quests that pertain to the main storyline of your Land. Forcefully cancelling abilities is also a big no-no that creates all kind of weird outcomes. I heard of a situation where a Mist Player fogged as a Breath Player because said Player refused to keep fighting (lol Knight syndrome). The fogging ran out in the middle of casting something big. The game then dragged the Knight into finishing to cast the ability. The game though that he was the one that initiated it in the first place. Ha ha oh wow.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Using CTRL+C on other people's abilities
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Mist's (infamous) signature ability is [Smoke and Mirror], which allows Mist Players to mimic other abilities in the game. Copied abilities lose effectiveness compared to originals and Mist Players have to manage their few "empty slots" for copying/deleting abilities, so it's a pretty weird system. Which means, it produces its fair share of glitches. You should avoid copying abilities that contradict each other less you want to risk running into infinite casting loops. Also, you should be warned that having several Aspect Symbols glowing on you at the same time can produce "glowy jpeg artefacts" where they intersect. It's funny and quite harmless. Lastly, some abilities just aren't meant to be reproduced. As a rule, stay away from copying stuff from the following Aspects: Void, Time, Space, Rain and Hope.  
      
    
    Note: Actually, the only unsafe ability from Hope is [Dreams Don't Die]. If you pick it up, you won't be able to delete it anymore. Although it's not the end of the world since it's a pretty great defense ability. Aside from copying DDD, everything else from Hope is safe. I highly suggest stealing [Hope Rides Alone] from Hope Players because it's overpowered as fuck. [Hope Rides Alone] is single-handedly the reason why Hope Players can solo the entire game.  
      
    
    Note: The Sburb Etiquette FAQ say that you're supposed to hand out "mimicry permissibility requests" before copying other people's abilities. Nobody does that. I've never seen someone bothered by [Smoke And Mirrors], everybody knows what Mist does. To be honest, gentlemanMannerism's FAQ is kinda bullshit.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Lying health vials 
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Mist Players are made of _many things_. Whenever Mist Players suffer an attack, they automatically turn into these _other things_ to avoid taking actual damage. It's part of a multi-purpose ability called  [Reverberata] and it causes people to misread the durability of Mist Players. That's because Mist Players can basically trade Pluck for defense, and Pluck is an invisible meter used for ability casting so it complicates things.  
      
    
    When using [Reverberata], Mist Players that receive a blow will expand Pluck and burst into a cloud of small objects that will scatter and then fly back together to remake the Players without a scratch. I think it's rad. Take note that when your fellow Mist Players run out of Pluck and start taking actual damage to their Health Vial, that's your cue to grab them and run like hell. Their real defense is all kind of shitty.  
      
    
    Note: The specific kind of items that Mist Players "are made of" seems to be based on their personal interests. I've seen a guy with a sweet tooth that could burst into lollipops, an insect-loving freak that was made out of bugs, and there was this girl that texted 24/24 which had a knack to explode into TEXT MESSAGES before recollecting into a person. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: counter/combo/situational abilities
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Some abilities in Sburb can only be used during a short time window. That is the case for the Mist ability [Crush Groove], which people sometimes mistake as a bugged ability because it won't fire off on its own. The ability [Crush Groove] has to be used in conjunction with [Reverberata]. It allows Mist players to attack enemies by gathering all the objects that make up their cloud form and ramming them into enemies like a pain train, followed by becoming a person again. As you might expect, it does nothing if you're not already in cloud form. [Crush Groove] is one of the few ORIGINAL attacks that Mist get, and if you're Mist, you're gonna use it a lot until you start having access to ability copying (usually during the midgame).
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCY: I'm not the one you're looking for
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I once had a Mist Player that lapsed into trances. Whenever I addressed him by his name, he'd be like "but I am not this person". I guess it's a psychological thing related to Mist; you spend so much time being other things that you don't respond to your name anymore. If you get Mist Players with the same problem, try calling them "Lord of the X", where X is the object of their cloud form when using [Reverberata]. It seems to catch their attention.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Mist Players that go on a rampage will usually cast [Variations]. It temporarily converts the environment into more [Reverberata] components, adding to their cloud form. Soon you won't be looking at a cloud anymore, it's a fricking storm. All the objects may even collect together into a kinda-humanoid frame to wreck havoc, Godzilla-style. There isn't much you can do against it. You cannot inflict a critical wound to Reverberata – to bring it down, you must break them all.
    
    
    
    


	37. Miscellaneous information - Might


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   MIGHT   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WOOT: Might, oh yeah!
    
     
    
    
    
    My first Aspect when I started Sburb! Respect, yo. Any other Might bros out there? Woohoo!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WOOT: The meaning of strength
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    So hey I have some friendly advice to you new Might bros. You're probably going to be bad at first. Let's face it, if the game assigned Might to you then it's for a reason. Chill man. You have plenty of time to learn the meaning of strength. We all started somewhere and guess what, screw what you used to think was cool. Might will always answer those who ask. So call it. Always face the music. Always join pool efforts with others. Never question challenges. The higher a mountain is in front of you, the more the Might will flow.
    
    
    
    
    
    WOOT: Stop Alchemizing Liquids
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Don't alchemize your sylladex full of water containers you god damn Sboob. Yes, Might's elemental affinity is water. No, you don't need water with you. You just need to LISTEN. The Wave is all around you. It's in the ground under your feet, it's inside walls, it's inside people, it flows through your friends and it flows through you. Everything is connected by the Wave. Okay okay, I'll shut up. But Might rocks.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WOOT: The only aspect that makes sense???
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    All of Sburb's Aspects make no sense except for Might. Am I the only one that noticed this? I mean, just go look at an ocean. Look at it. This is STRENGTH, right there. Every drop of water working together, a vast expanse that fills your vision field, waves crashing on shores with indomitable will. The theme fits perfectly, unlike those other weird aspects and their association. Mind is electricity? Light is luck? That's hogwash, but water is Might.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GENERAL TENDENCY OR SOMETHING: aspect Fanboyism i guess?
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay so maybe people have a tendency to think that their first Aspect is totally the bee's knees. I can't say I noticed it, and besides it doesn't count for Might since it is actually the coolest aspect.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    People keep saying that [Chaos Dunk] is dangerous but seriously it's totally fine if you know what you're doing.
    
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future GGTG: okay this is embarrassing, how OLD is this


	38. Miscellaneous information - Rhyme*


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - RHYME   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: Soooo cool
    
     
    
    
    
    These guys are soooo cool. I am not making a gag because they have ice abilities. I'm saying that becauses Rhyme Players have access to the ability [Ice Cream In The Veins] which is an incredible tool for keeping things sane. I think [Ice Cream In The Veins] is the only ability in the game that can stop a Showdown (berserk trigger) by itself.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: abnormal post-entry circumstances
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Rhyme Players are subject to a certain glitch at the start of the game, which can also happen to their Client/Server by extension. This glitch causes the Player to be affected by the ability [Havoc To Be Wrought] directly after their entry in the Medium. [Havoc To Be Wrought] is a mid-level ability that decreases the pacing of ongoing events, putting everything on cooldown. Nicknamed "chill mode" by the community, it's used to catch a breather during hurried situations.
    
    
    
    
    
    Nobody is sure why this thing auto-activates during entry, but it's **dangerous**. That's because when you start the game, your Dwelling Spire is *supposed* to be overrun by underlings. Chill mode will delay this script. Guess what happens next:
    
    
    
    
    
    **"Oh my house wasn't invaded, I guess there's some kind of glitch and it's not going to happen"**
    
    
    
    
    
    And then these Players decide to go for a stroll outside to check out their Land. When they come back, their house is full of gremlins and they're locked outside. Yeah, good luck reaching your first gate now.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     GLITCH: the awesome kind of bug
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The ability [Ice Coffin] is supposed to put targets into stasis. It's intended for both defending Players or putting enemies out of commission during a fight but that last part has major oversights; many offensive abilities will go through [Ice Coffin] when they aren't supposed to. You know what that means: it's time to abuse that crap like there's no tomorrow. You can freeze an enemy and also take some cheap shots at it if you know which abilities will bypass the stasis/shield.
    
    
    
    
    
    You'll find a complete list of abilities that ignore [Ice Coffin] in most Rhyme FAQs. There are, like, three Rhyme FAQs that are really good so I can't decide which one to recommend. But in general, the majority of Doom, Rage and Law abilities will bypass it. I also know for a fact that it'll allow [Flare] and [Arcade Thunder] from Light and Mind respectively.
    
    
    
    
    
    Note: Bugs go both ways. If you use [Ice Coffin] on yourself for defensive purposes, it won't block some enemy stuff that are variants of player abilities. For example it doesn't block [Emerald Terror] from Lich Queens since it's a Doom variant. It also won't defend you from the gigacannon of a Skaian Siege Engines. Apparently it uses a special [Flare] variant. I don't know who learned that the hard way but I feel bad for that guy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Trivia: the mysterious 127th ability
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Some Rhyme FAQs that list all abilities will baffle new Players. That's because these FAQs list 127 abilities and you can only learn 126 naturally. The 127th ability is sort of a minor bug.
    
    
    
    
    
    This last ability, called [Coolkid], is actually a non-player ability that happens to be mistagged as a Rhyme ability. [Coolkid] is used automatically by the game at the end of the ectobiology duties. It targets the _content_ (urgh)  produced during the ectobiology session and makes it completely immune to heat. If you ever wonder how ectobiology _things_ get to ride on flaming meteors without getting burned, that's why.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     Trivia: learning [Coolkid]
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Rhyme Player can learn the elusive 127th ability by having ectobiology duties or just hanging around during ectobiology. Their Aspect symbol will glow (back of the hand) when the ectobiology script casts [Coolkid]. It's mistagged as a Rhyme Player ability so if Rhyme Players are nearby, the game thinks they're the one that used the ability.  Hence they end up learning it.
    
    
    
    
    
    It's kinda pointless though. How often does it happen to you that you need to give flameshields to babies? I swear, Sburb has way too many weird and specific abilities. Many people want to get [Coolkid] just because they obsess over getting a 100.00% completion rate in their playthrough. That is, despite the fact that things like that simply do not happen.
    
    
    
    
    
    There are a few other mistagged games abilities that Aspects can learn like that. They are all quite useless, though [Coolkid] is by far the most infamous. You know, because of the stupid meme that went around Rhyme FAQs.
    
    
    
    
    
    **"Oh you don't have it? Everybody has the 127th ability... IF THEY ARE COOL ENOUGH"**
    
    
    
    
    
    
     Trivia: stupid rumor
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    There used to be a rumor that learning Rhyme Abilities bugs out at the 127th and prevents you from learning a 128th, 129th, etc. This rumor is entirely unfounded. Rhyme's total number is confirmed (last time I checked) at 127. So what if it's a little low? Hope only has 87 abilities and it does fine because they're all kickass. On the other hand, Life gets the most with a wooping 223 but many lot of them are too specific to ever be relevant. Do you really need to infuse the Growth of Life to make your hair grow faster? Do you? 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Hey where are all the monsters
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Most of the offensive Rhyme abilities cause enemies to be frozen when they die. It's actually a state of half-death procured by the passive ability [Rumble At The Rink]. Frozen enemies give their echeladder experience but they don't drop grist/loot yet. They just turn into an ice statue that never defrosts (because screw logic). Any attacks shatter them. The Player of Rhyme even has a specific ability to make them shatter with a fingersnap. Soooo cool.
    
    
    
    
    
    Now, there's the kicker: these frozen monsters do not count as dead yet, according to the game's logic. This can cause many glitches. For example, you go freeze dead a monster that threatened a consort village and then when you come back, you're told by the consorts that the monster isn't dead yet. Pretty annoying. However, the biggest glitch by far is that frozen monsters mess up with spawning timers.
    
    
    
    
    
    The game normally increases spawn rate based on how many monsters are missing in an area. It doesn't spawn anything new if an area is saturated by a certain amount of baddies. However, the game doesn't properly identify frozen enemies as dead. Hence, if too many monsters are frozen and they are left as icy statues, nothing new will pop up in the area.
    
    
    
    
    
    Rhyme Players can effectively run out of enemy by freezing them all but not cleaning the mess behind them. I had this happen with a half-assed Player once. It turned out that he couldn't snap fingers. That was embarrassing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: squiggly eyes syndrome
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    There is a minor graphic glitch related to Rhyme Players. You know when your pupils are replaced by your Aspect symbol? It happens during Ascending, or when using certain abilities or just channeling your Aspect a lot. It's normally temporary, however, Rhyme Players can end up permanently stuck with it.
    
    
    
    
    
    It seems to happen especially when Rhyme Players cast abilities while near death and then subsequently survive. Aspects get pretty desperate when their champion is dying, so I guess that when you have a near dead Rhyme Player, the Shade is like "stop stop STOP EVERYTHING". Then the concept manages to leak and freeze some minor scripts, including the the symbol-pupil thing. Hence they end up with their eyes stuck like that.
    
    
    
    
    
    Edit: It seems that the Unite Synchronization of Rhyme and Space, [Nuclear Winter], can cause both the Rhyme Player _and_ the Space Player to be subject to the bug. I wonder if it's the same for every Rhyme/* synchro. It was pretty funny. My Space Player looked in a mirror, flipped out and kept yelling "AAH SPACE EYES GET IT OFF". Of course, the Rhyme Player just though that his new condition was cool.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     TENDENCY: a little TOO COOL for my tastes
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Rhyme Players that strongly channel their Aspect have NO concept of urgency. Sometimes they just want to sit down and relax no matter what is going around them. This happened to my bro while I was getting my ass royally kicked right next to her face. Here I was, my caboose getting straight up served ice cold and I was like "Dude, DUDE" and she was like "this isn't my beat". Then she cranked up her headphone music volume.
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh please.
    
    
    
    
    
    The mood tendency of these guys is like some squarewave pattern and when they are in their Shade, they sure aren't going anywhere. It's a similar personality problem to how Flow Players refuse to stop moving. Many Unbreakable Union FAQs suggest that you pair them together to fix this issue.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Rhyme Players are the most likely to direct a Showdown not against enemies, but against their friends. It's something that surprises a lot of new players when they hear about it.
    
    
    
    
    
    That's because sessions always end up being a boiling pot of shenanigans that are pants-on-heads crazy. When your stupid plans are starting to boil a little too much, the Rhyme Players are the first one to wise up and put an end to it. It's the nature of the concept that they embody to cool things down. When things get too hot and out of hands, expect them to twirl around and say "Nope. We ain't doing this. Fight me".
    
    
    
    
    
    You can try to argue back, but when they go full berserk on you and cast [Winter Is Coming], your only choice is pretty much to leave. Like, not just the area. Leave the planet. You can come back later and enjoy the new festive season.
    
    
    
    


	39. Miscellaneous information - Mind (GUEST)


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   MIND   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    OOPS: Not enough experience with this one
    
     
    
    
    
    There are always a handful of Aspects that you never see in your sessions, or that you don't get to learn about for one reason or another. Mind is one of those for me.  
      
    
    I only had a Mind Player twice. The first one, he died five minutes into the game after reaching his first gate. Stumbled into an Atomyk Ebonpyre, ran for his life, took a chance by jumping in a broken gate. We found his legs protruding from a veil asteroid six months later. Tragic.  
      
    
    The second Mind Player I had in my sessions, we never got buddy-buddy together. She mostly talked to other teammates and I almost never saw her. I’m sure she added her grain of salt to the intricate gears of the session but I wasn’t involved with her shenanigans, except for one weird prank that I don’t want to talk about. Let's just say that she was one crazy Witch of Mind.  
      
    
    Aside for the prank, I only saw her again during the battle with the two Black Kings (another weird session). She threw lightning left and right, then she got killed, then we beat the Black Kings, then her bleeding Dreamself showed up, then we realized we couldn't revive her because her dead body was thrown off into Other territory during the battle, then we all freaked out about what to do, then the Rain Player had the (non)sense of kicking her melting Dreamself through the **Door Beyond The End** and she apparently survived for the new game+. You know, the usual weird stuff.  
      
      
      
      
      
      
    
    So yeah, both of these cases were interesting (I guess) but I sure as hell didn't learn anything about Mind. However, [I managed to come across someone who offered an insight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/386161) .  
      
      
      
      
      
      
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, guest chapter is up! It's the link at the bottom! Author: lucidChthonia (liquidCitrus)


	40. FAQ part-6: And a bunch more stuff


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ########: ########:: ########:: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########: ##::: ##: ########: ##::::::: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::.:::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::: ###::::: ######:: ##::: ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::: ## ##::: ##... ##: ##:: ##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##: ##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: #########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########:: ######:: ########: ####:: #######:: ##::: ##:: ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ##... ##:... ##..::. ##:: ##.... ##: ###:: ##: ##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##:::: ####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Underlings   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  Where do all the underlings keep coming from? I don't see them appear!
    
    
    
    
    And you never will. Sburb has a knack for making monsters appear where (and when) you can't see them. They're going to spawn in your closet, under your bed, in the space between opened doors and walls, inside your fridge, on balconies, under tables, hanging on ceiling lights, in your attic, ANYWHERE that you aren't looking at.
    
    This is just another case of Sburb blatantly cheating with its random number generator. You'll have to get used to it. The game will always find a way to make the monsters reach you indirectly. If need be, they'll appear magically when you turn your back, or a convenient smoke screen will be involved, or they'll spawn a few feet underground and then will claw their way out, zombie style. That last one is gonna happen frequently on open ground.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  The enemies aren’t dropping their kind abstrata :(
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. And it's a really stupid glitch too. Only the first imp that you defeat is going to drop its kind abstratus. It's such a stupidly obvious bug, there's only a single variable to change in the weapon drop script to toggle it from unique to repeatable. And instead you have to go through hell to find new kind abstrata. It's... just... GAH!
    
    •Note: Enemies don't drop their kind abstrata because of this stupid glitch but they still technically have one. The Thief/Rogue Players can steal 'em, and they really should. Saves you a lot of trouble
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I just beat an underling and it didn't turn into delicious grist. Now there's just a corpse laying there. What happened?
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. This is a bug caused by stabbing an underling to death but not removing the weapon from the body. As long as you leave the weapon stuck into the underling, the game doesn't realize that your attack is over. Therefore the defeated enemy won't burst into treats.
    
    This is a somewhat exploitable bug. When you "kill" underlings without having them turn into grist, you can use their bodies for things like climbing over stuff, blocking paths or even for getting across bodies of water. An ogre-sized underling makes a good boat on its own. Just make sure you don't remove the thing that you stabbed them with.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I have underlings that look like creepy invisible things with flying faces and claws! Why are there ghosts?
    
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. Your underlings landed on a type of material that has a bugged texture. All underlings are made of a specific material which varies between Lands. Some of these materials are not rendered correctly. Some bugged materials are incomplete textures which create enemies that are nearly invisible. Sburb isn't supposed to pick these game assets when it generates a world. If it does, you end up with the infamous "ghost underlings" bug.
    
    By default, it is the Mirror Underlings and the MAT_#773 Underlings that have this invisibility bug. My guess is that the Mirror Underling isn't rendered because the graphic effect was never completed, and the MAT_#773 Underling doesn't work because the game tries to load a material that just plain doesn't exist (there are only 772 types). Though I wouldn't be surprised if there are other bugged textures depending on sessions.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION]  I'm getting attacked by a ... thing made of several Underlings all stuck together. The hell is this?
    
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. This abomination is something that the community calls an "Ohgodwhat". It's when the game's spawning algorithm decides to have a seizure. It will simultaneously create a whole bunch of underlings all on top of each others. You'll end up with this great big mass of merged torsos and hissing heads with dangling legs and arms everywhere.
    
    It is completely terrifying.
    The worst part is that the game thinks that it's a single enemy. Hence, it only has one set of stat - a mash up of the stats of ALL THE INDIVIDUAL UNDERLINGS. This is a lot of stats for a single guy. An Ohgodwhat is a serious threat that you should run away from immediately. It has a difficulty level that is much, much higher than its native zone.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  My Land keeps spawning Basilisks with their gosh darn breath attacks while my friends rarely see them. How come?
    
    
    
    
    
    Not a bug. Sburb purposely employ enemies that can challenge you. If you have a ranged weapon allocated to your Strife Deck, the game will favor spawning underlings with ranged attacks. You can't expect to pick up a rangedkind and shoot down a bunch of slow-witted melee enemies. Well okay,  you could expect that from a game that is not sadistic. Unlike Sburb.
    
    Note: The difference between using a meleekind  and rangedkind also modifies some underling AI routines. For example if you use a sword and meet imps, the imps will run at you and try to jump on your back like little buggers. However if you use a gun, they'll run circles around you and throw rocks.
    •Note: They'll do that when you haven't even pulled your weapon yet. Gotta love psychic enemies.
    •Note: This will also affect underlings with Player abilities.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Holy shit, underlings can use player abilities!??
    
    
    
    
    Surprise, surprise. There's a reason why you can get abilities that disrupt/silence/cancel other abilities in the game. Aside from being used by Players to kill each others, which is something you are not supposed to be doing, anti-abilities are used to fight caster enemies. Like, for example, anything with "Wizard" in its name.
    
    You'll also note that you will be much safer from certain type of attacks when you learn to control your Aspect. For example, the Rhyme Player has little to fear from a Magma Ogre Wizard. Even better, the Time Player is naturally immune to time manipulations like slow/timestop, and the Doom Player is *healed* by poison abilities.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  I found an enemy with "clown" in its name. It kicked my ass like tomorrow wasn't a thing. Is that all there is to say on the matter?
    
    
    
    
    Glitch? Well I hope it's a bug in the clown stats, because these enemies are overpowered as all hell. Sburb is fricking crazy about clowns. Avoid fighting these things whenever you can. If they come close to maxing out their Prankster's Gambit, ABSCOND immediately. If you want to gauge their strength, try fighting a single imp clown. Bet you a boonbuck that you won’t even be able to touch it until you’re past Terraforming. And that’s just a boosted imp. Avoid clown zones (Carnivals) at all cost.
    
    •Note: The Derse Archagent, Jack Noir, has an large strifing bonus versus clown-type enemies. I guess he really hates clowns for some reason. Jack Noir is also a heavily-scripted NPC that can follow you in your adventures. You may want to party up with him to tear down a Carnival.
    •Note:  Jack's anti-clown scripts can manage to create major problems depending on what you prototype.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Player Commands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .....................................................- OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Fraymotifs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION]  I finally bought a fraymotif! Huzzah! Then I tried to use it. All I got was a flash of light and a cool music that started playing. There wasn't any special attack! Where is the fraymotif?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Fraymotif **is** the music. It's not an attack, it's a situational modifier. The idea is to attack enemies in rhythm with the music to gain various bonuses. And of course, you have to pick the right songs.
    
     •Note: You can significantly increase the bonus damage of Fraymotif in combat by alchemizing musical instruments into your weapons.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] One of my Fraymotif sounds all wrong and isn’t giving any bonus. Is this normal?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. Fraymotifs are sometimes reversed by mistake. You can fix this when you unlock FrayMixing. Just reverse the music and then save it with the same name.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] A Fraymotif suddenly stopped! What is that about?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. A Void player is using [Null And Void]. It seems to interfere with fraymotifs, although it's supposed to only cancel abilities.
    
    •Note: gentlemanMannerism's Etiquette FAQ says that it's very poor sport of Void Players to forcefully turn out fraymotifs with [Null And Void]. 
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] I'm not getting any bonus from a fraymotif, why is that?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. This generally happens to Hope Players. The aspect of Hope can repel many special effects in the game and it can even reject friendly buffs or meta-features. The defensive abilities [Dreams Don't Die] and [The Stand] are known for being strong enough to cancel fraymotif bonuses. It doesn't really matter since when they are activated, you don't need any other bonus.
    
    •Note: Technically, a Rage Player can also stop receiving the advantages of fraymotifs. This will happen if the Player is using [Infinite Rage] to such an extend that he/she can’t pay attention to music anymore. You cannot get Fraymotif advantages if you cannot hear the music.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] I’m trying to start a Fraymotif but it just won’t start.
    
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. Your ability to start Fraymotif is impaired if a Void player is using [Metasilence]. It is an ability that is likely to be used actively while adventuring with a Void Player since it prevents many enemies from noticing your presence. Please tell* your Void Player to cancel this ability if it is interfering with your desire to kickstart a Fraymotif.
    
    *Of course you'll also notice that everybody in [Metasilence]'s area of effect is mute.  Void Players might not understand you when you want them to turn it off. You know, since they can’t hear a word you’re saying. You might want to try punching them on the shoulder to get their attention.
    •Note: The silence status is handled as a ON/OFF toggle in Sburb. For buggy reasons, people who are mute due to a void-related bug are temporarily healed during [Metasilence]. I guess that's great, but it makes very lopsided conversations.
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] I'm listening to a Void Player's fraymotif and... yeah...
    
    
    
    
    
    Glitch. All of the fraymotif involving Void Players are, like, five minutes of non-stop static screeching. They don't get any fraymotifs. It's generally the reason why they're bitter and they keep cancelling other people's fraymotifs with [Null And Void] and [Metasilence]. Of course, the Sburb Etiquette FAQ says that it's ungentlemanly.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Others   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
     [̨͓͈̙̜̈͌͂͗ͧ̋ͦQ͍ͣͩ͞U̚ͅĘ̱͈ͥ́͌̀͘S̩̗͍̝̗̘͎̉̓͑͊ͬ̉ͤ̀Ṭ̊̅ͤͯ̂̉̚̕I̡̟̥͎̥͔̣̣̳ͯͤͬ̈́͋ͣͮ͋͘O̸̢͇͈̲̜͆ͥͥ͋̉̽̉̔͐N̠͙̙ͮͮ̆́ͮ͆]̡̹̤̭̉̈ͫ̍ͬ̽̏͢ What the hell are these things?
    
    
    
    
    
    They are z̝͚̲̺͉̳̗̿̈́̆̓̊̓̉a̝̼̗̣̻̙̯̟̙͂͐ͤͦ̈̀͟͟l̛̤̰̱̼̭̱̦͑̊̚͘͜lͩ̽҉̻̟̘͎͈͕̰͚’̶̡̝̦͖̬ͤ̽ͬ̎̆͂͞a͕̞̯ͤͩ̂̓͂͂ͦ͟ḽ͍ͣͤw͉̦̯̳̗͈̘͑͆̓͌̑ͦ̑ͩ̕͜͢a͖̳͓͓͈̫̼̙͒̀̈̿͌̅ͤ̒͘rͫ́̚͏͉̠̀͘g͚̣̫͕͙ͯ̒̐͒ͫ̿̚p̖͇͎̖̦̥̼̭̿̓͛͗̚ͅh̡̦̮̟͈̰̥̫̖̜ͫ͛ͫ̄̄r̶̤̀̏̌̊͜͜u̗̱͋̒̈́ͨͦͦ͆̚͘l̢͎͒̎͋̏̆ͅ ̢͙̜̰̊̿̑͒ͩͩ̂̚̕f̸̛̭̟̫̝̪̆̊̆ͨ͗͑̓̚l̘̬͈̝̠̪̘̄ͫ̔̿̿͗͆͌̿͞ǫ̣̬̼͔͓̂͝r̵̷̠͒͝l͙͒͊̉ͅu͈͖̳̘͙͙͈͛̿͑ͦͪͪ͢ ̶̇҉̫f̷̡̟̥͈͕̙̺̊ͯ͂̂ͬ̓̐̈́l̡̖̯̫͖͓ͮ͢ͅo̲͎ͥͭ̃̈́ͪͣͨ͢ȓ̜̩̤̖͉̱̗͙̍͠l̷͓͔͙̖͉̘̻̳ͣ̂̉ͣͣ̌ͣa̛̮̗̟̥̘͇ͧ̀̈́ͨ́̕g̶̶͔̫͚̖͍̼̾ͣ̿͗̑͌͂h̵̷̯͉̩̦ͫͦ̉̄̏͆̏ ̡͖͔̦̘͔͉͉ͭ̊̍ş̟͛̈̑ͧh̛̐̋̒̏͏̠͕͕̞͈̯̜l̴̯̘̠̖̃̇͂ͮ̏͠ȏ̰͈̼ͯ̿̄̽ͩ͞ñͬ͏̡͓̬̗͓̲͈ọ̱̣̭͊ͣr̳̘̜̋́̃ͫ́͜m̴̧͍̪̜̥͚̺ͣͦ̄̊ͣͫ̂̊ͮ͢. Also called 
    
    
    Spé̢̘͙̙̣̭̺͚ͥͪ̏̃͜͡a͈͚͚̟̲̭̟̔̐̇͊k͙̬̮̯͍̦͔̊ͩ̓̐́e̶̪̪͇̝̻̝̥͙̩ͮͧ̈́̉͐͗͆̄̃r̵̞͍ͦ̇͋̚s̸̘̜͕̺͔̣̋̈́̽͋̓͜ ̱̟̻͇̒̽̌̀͜o̢̲͖̖̝̱̺̬ͧ̌͌̀̔̒ͤͫ͜f͒̑̍ͤ̚҉̰͎̠̪̩̳̲ ̨͖̟̞͂͊ͨ͒t̴̵͉́̆͋̃h̞͍͚̪̰͑̎ͫ̔̓̓͗̔͜e̐̋͏̛͙͎͕͖̜͝ ͐ͮͪ̓̄͆͊͝҉͖V͙͕̫̜̩̙̦͍̹͆ͪ̎ͦ̑́͡o̴͌̌͋̄ͩͧ҉̥̤̰̺̳̭͉͕ï̸̡̤̭ͬ̾̋̿ͤ̂ͫd͒͏̢̩͚̼̱̖̣͙̠̙͝,̷̢̫̯̞̊̔ͪͪ̎̀͠ ͭ̄̊ͮ̔̌͏̻͉̠H͊ͧ̉̊̆ͯ̊͡͏̯̪̼̱̥̮͠o̧͕̪̩͎͕͛̌ͤ͊r̷̂́̓̈́͟͏̖̘̣̭̟͓̝r̭̼̰̳̾̐́͢o̧̥̙͎͇̞ͤͥͤ̂̽͆̊̓̀ͅr̸͙͖ͪͬ̽͊́͜t̞̖̺͍̜͆̀ͫ̑̂̿̑ͅḛ͇͇̓ͬͭͮr̸͓͚̼̘̺͎͇̠̃̋͊.̞̤̬̯͔̙ͦ͂̅̋̾̀͂̾͡.́̾̌̽̾ͯ҉̞͝͞.̺̖̼̖̥̈͊̀ͥ̓̊͜ͅ.̲̘̪̰͍̇͗ͤ͊ͅ,̴̦̗̤͕̄ͤ̅̋̔ ̙̪̟͖̗̅͒̒̄T̸̬͚̳̩̥͓̫̙̯ͪ͛̎͌͆̋ͤe̻̱̼͍͇͈̝̹̊̊̀n͆ͨ̐҉͙̯t̡͕̝͔͍ͣ̽̉ͩͬ̂͛̊͟ą̢̩̻̻̤̺̰̈́̋ͭ́͌͢č̮͕̰͇̰̯̣̘̂̾ͥͨ ͦ̀ͮ̌ͬͬ͏͚͈̖̯ ̧̡̘̗̭̇ͥ̏͌͛ͦ ̧̞͕̉̾̕͟ ́ͤ̓̈ͪ͐ͬ̔͆͏̰̖̣̘̰̗̼ͅú̴̜̞͔̩̆̒͘͟d̵͍͇͓͕̜͕̤̘͌ͣͨ͒̑̿̆d̵̀̒̅͑҉̭̹̤͔̲̜̤̖ĩ̭̜̹͕̖̥̓̆̽̎͢͟ẻ̯̮͓͇͔̌͘̕͜s̢͎̜͚̺̗͉̰̖̔̍͑̅͊̾́ ̷͍̯̣͍̤̰͚̯̅̌͂ͧͯͮ͆͌́o̜ͦ̾̄͘r̵ͨ̌̚҉̦̮̳̘̰͘ ̢̗̱̞͔͔̩ͤ̍ͮ͋ͭ̚S͔̙̗͚̪̲̎͂̄ͩ̈̊͜quiddle, they are
     G̢ͫͮ̅̄̀҉̢̤͙̣ͅ'̌ͭ̈͏͈̰̝͈̬̳ͅĥ̨̺̃ͩ̊̒͐r̖͙̭͈̖̞̲ͭͣ̕͠ͅǒͣͩ͛͑̐͊͌̂҉̰̲̦̺o͍͙̼͔̼̞̻̲̍͌̏͆̔ͨ̔͌͛͢͞g̟͓͈̊̊͢ ̢̩̦̞̳̦̘̫̤̆ͪ́͌̊f̴̴̙̞ͩ̋̑i̵͕̙͉ͥͪͨ͆͌̏b͇̜̪̖̮͚ͥ̅͢'̟̹̪͎̐͆́ẗ͓͓͈͈̳̹̟̟́͑̉́͢͡h̵̠̼͌͐͂̐ ̴̗̪͍̪̩͔͙̘͆͒͗̆͑̚͞m̛͉͈ͮ͡u̢͈̪͕̬̼͑̅̈́ͧ̚͡r̢̺̰͓͙͙͛̾̌͋̍ͬ̽̂͝ ̴͓͔̳͓͔ͨ͗ͥ̍̑̐ͥ̑͞b̮͉̰̮ͦ̆ͭ̓̓̑͌r̷̲͎̮̟͖̂̋ͧ̽̓͞u͕͍̞͎͔͓̹̜̙̓̆̍ͩͥ̂̿͡p̶̨͍̱̰̥̘̰̖̉̂ͬ̾̈ ̺̖̗̦̖̝̘͐͑̄ͧͧ͘͝͝ͅb̙͇ͬ̆ͭͫ̓̅͟͠ṙ͚̹̱̠̝̰̆̿ͯ̌̋̎ͣͩų̱̜̰͍͌ͣͯ̓̾̊͋́̚͞p̢̗̱̰̳̙͖͕̝̈̓ͫ̏̆̂̔̚.̵̷̗̜̝̪̩͖͖̎ͧ̂̐̚
    ̮͎͉̦̟̻̤̭ͧ͋̋ͤͪͥ̀ͦ̚H̪̠̣͔͋ͫ̚a̴͓̫͕͎̼͕͍̻̭̚u̵̳̬̣̎̒̓̆ͮ̓̂̚͞g̛̮̲̣̞̝̘̗͂̓h̷̜͎͙͙̻̤̜̄̒ͪ̽ͧͨ̿͠͞a̴̺ͥ̍ͬͪ̚͢ͅų̘̓̐̓ͯ͂̀̓ṵ̡̫̞ͧ̅̅̀͒̎͡ḧ̴͔̪͇̹̘͇̝́ͥ̄̃t̵͈̞͉̟̯̜͔̄͊ͯͧ̀̏͘h̨͎̤͕̳͑͗̈́̋̎͠r̳̞͌̈́͊ͭ͗̚͡͞'̰͕͚̥̥͇͇̮ͪ͗̂ͦͨ́͜l͐̃ͫ̒͡͏̞̺̙͍̫̺̭̻.̨̻̬̮͇͈̗͔ͤͪ̈́ͪͭ͌́.̢̗̼̱͉̬̓ͮ̀.͇̻̖̤͙̼ͣS̵̛̜̳̞̘ͩ͛͊͒̍̓ͨ̔̕h͈̥̺̝̭̤̤̒̎ͪ̕g̲͒͛͌ͯ̀v̨͓̩̇̓ͩ͟g̢̳̬̹ͭͦ̏ͣ̈ͬ̾̀͜ ̱̲̩͖̭̘͌̒̾̓͒ͫt̡̢̠̠̙͚̪̠̣̗̉͆͒̇ͭ̏͛h̛̤͍̯ͬͮ̉ͥ͘r̟̥͚̻̯̫̥ͪ̇ǫ̸̓͑̓̋̎̎̉ͣ҉͚̺̣͚̘̳͕l͍̩͓̤̙̾͗̐̑̓̒̋́.̹͖͓̞̺ͩ͑͒͋̚ͅ ͖̺̾ͫͪ̇̑́̚͞ ̷͙̲̟̔ͦ̅̍ͨͤ͒͊G̶̖̦̜̰͌̆̀̓̇̄ơ͍̣̙͇͋͌́ŏ̡ͣͬ̅̈҉͍̬̱̯̥͚̭̮̕r̸̼̟͍̙͓͉ͤͧ̒͟ṣ̭͖̭̙̮ͧͪ́̄̍ͭ͂ͪ́͟͜ ̰͓͇̥̜̅ͮ̂̽͜͟f̺̹̣̓͒̕͝ń̷̨͖̦̬͕̏ͮ̈́ͩ̀'̬̰̳̙̳͙̠̗̖ͧ̋͌n͆̎͏̤͕̞͝n̮ͣ̈́ͬ͑ͦ͋ͤ̋́̚ŷ̶̗̭̯͎̭̭ͨͮ̄͑̈̍̅̕͘u̢̢͖̙͋̇̃̆̾̋̃͡l̛̫̬̺̻͕͂ͮͨ̽ͬͫ̊̇ͭͅͅḑ̴̴̭̮̞̖͗́ͯ̒̌̾̅̏̓ ͇̭̥̹̭̮̜ͤ̊͒͋ͦͩh̶̘̖͍͕͔̬̄ͫ̓ͨ̓͌ͩơ̲̝̔̌͜ͅṫ̢̜̞͕̦̺ͮ͆ͬͯ͢͠h̶͚̺̙̠̫̾̋̊ͫ́ͨ͟ą͖̼ͭͮ
    h̅̍ͩ̀ͭ͞҉̣̳̜t͍͎̰̥͎̬̮͖͗̒yͬ͗͛̐ͦ̐̓ͮ͏̶̟͇̲̤̭̠͢'̬͇̟̜͈͒̈́j̵̲͉̗̟͉̪̀̔ͬͥͤ ̷̺͇̹̜͉̹͍ͥ̽ͯ̀ͣ̃̔̀̚͡ͅo̴̡̮͉̦̱̦͈͍͓ͦ̒͟ť͖̱̭̖͓̭͌̑ò̷̙̖̣͎̞̪͙̌̋ͦ̇t̑̿̅̓̀̚͏̪̞̩̻ ̧̥̮̿̀̈ͫ͌̇̾g̈́͌ͫ̓̑͏̸̷̜̻̦̤͍̣͚ō̸̙̣̩̤͕̘̰̰̰͒͂̂̉̕͟r̴̡̜͓̝͇͍͔̱̩͆́ͬ͐t̷̙̫̙̯̑h̷̵͓̟̦̣̮ͧ̆̇ͧ̽̎̊̍̃ͅÿ̜̝̭́͆̊ͨt͙̦̬͉̠͇̘̮ͭ͆ͤ̓͂̌̌̿c̺̾̈͊ͭh̛̙̺͗ͥͨͣ͋̏͟͠ ̧͖̲̆̏͛̀̀s̻̖̗̪̣̱̈̊̕v̫͈͖ͫ͂̈́̌͛͢u̾ͦͩ̐҉̜̖͕̘͎̗͢l̨̟̖̝̯̭͇̾̋̇͒̆͑͂͠k̊͂ͭͯ̔̏҉̶̙͍͚͓̥ ̛̺͇͍̹̪̥̩̖͋̄b̻̠ͭ͒̾ọ̱̞͈̥͎̖̙ͣͧ̍ͥ̿̀̕͘r̢̿͏͕̱͈̙͓̜͔͠ͅb̩͉̞̹̗̼̪̙̻͛̾ͣ͊̂ͥ͜l̛̻̪͉̈̄̂͐̿͌́̕ỹ̙̤̼̅̋ͅ'ͨ̎̇͌ͮͮͨ҉̦̰̝̠̬̩͇ͅa̷̗̘͖̲̜̙̼̼̽̈ͤͯ͑͑͝ͅḩ͉̤͉̿ͭͩ̿ͭt͕͙̟͓̦̦̃̑̀̆͂͋̄͗͝h̤̋͂̋͑͝.̺͉͚̠̯̹͑̓́̐ͣͩ͑̆̓
    
    
     [QUESTION] Why do they... D̛̩̩̖̦̼͙̍̓̿ͯͥ͊̓̈́̚͡͡e̵̞̥͓̜̋̃̂̆̂̏ͪ͠r̺̼͑ͭ͂s̷̛̮̯̞͎̹̦̻ͯͤͣ͑̚ė̡͛̓͗͏̰̳͖̮͉̲̭ ̯̣̘̲̰̜̤̎͊ͤͩ̈͛̕d̝̞̼͉̳̏́ͨ͐̓̿͠r̠͔̞͎ͣ͌̉e̡̹͙̩̥̬̬͋ͣͬ̑͛͑ͪͨ̓͠ ͈̯̰̜̩̻̒̂̿ͬ͊ͫ̏̎ͅm̝͈̟͇̌̿ͨ͛̊ͩ͘ḛ̷̡͕̝̪͖̳ͧ̅r̶͓̲̞͑̊̉́̍̓̍̕ͅs̢̬͓̭̹̮̖̟̬̈ͨ̇̈ͩ͂͘ ̲̝͔̭̣̩̹̯̾ͪ̐w̷̝̭͍ͫͤ̍̽͠h̻͍̗̺̳͎ͨ̐̿͑̌̈́ę̹͕̱̬ͩ͒̊͟n̷͈̥̳͖̙̣̰̲̦͛ͫ ̭̗̪̭̥̘̪̔ͤ́̄ͅf̵̳̱̠͓̠̅̉̊ͤ̇ͬͯ́y̨̪̱͕̯̥̫̍ͭ̂̏̈́͡'̩̖̱ͮ̄͌͋ͩĝ̀̽͊̈́͏͈̗̜̖ ̷͔̱̖̱̣̽̋̂̃ͮ͝i̷̧̡̩̮͉̖͕͎ͥ̾ͦ̇̂̇̂̓̀n͔̥͍ͫͪͧ̆ͨ ̴̘͇͌̐ͯ͋́͗̿t̼̓ͥ͐̽̽͞ḩ͕͉̣͚̘̤͇̓̃ͧ̉͋ͬ̚͠e͍̗͛ͥ͛͂i̙͖͎̥ͯ̇̓̈ͣ͆r̟̥͕̱̭̣̠͓ͣͩͦ ̛̤͕̩͌ͭ̈͗̄ͩͪs̵͖̯͍̟̦͊̊̀̔͐̊́͢l̰͙͑̂ͬͩͨͥ̍͜ẹ͖̣̓͌ͥ́̀̈͒ë̢̻͖͈́̇ͫͣ̂̓͂ṗ̡̝͔͉̹̮̦ͧ̾̔̑͗͛ͮ̀͜͡ ̶̛͎͇͈̫̬͚̜͒͢f̱͔̱̙̙̊ͫ̌̈́̑͐͒͢͟i̢ͬͤ͏҉̖͚̭̩̹͈̦b̵̋͛̚̚̕͏͓͓͎͍̙'̝̫ͮ̆̋͐̚͢t̶̛̜̙͂̉̾́h̷͓̙͕͉͓̗͐͗͐͘ ̸̝̳̅ͥ̇͛́̎̀h̜̙̤̮̠̗̜̝̏̃̃u̞̫̯̼͎ͪͩ̊́ͫͤl̶̥̭̱ͦ̅̇ͤ̿͛ͤͣ͟͢ͅa͎͉̪͖̜̞̹̼͂̿̅ͣ̉͑͟'̜̼̺͕̼͙̠͕̤̍͌̔̿̍ͦ͆́z̼̣͔̟̤͚͍̐͑͊̃̋͌͡ÿ̧̗͉̪̜͉͔̘̋͝͞ͅf̴ͮ҉̪̮̤̹͔̼̥g nightmare ?
    S̰̮̝̠̹͓͇͂̆̒͛̅͐p̞̹͓̳̀͑ȩ̧̱͙͇̮̙̓͂̉̈̒̎͛̉ȃ̶̭͉̲́ͮͤ̑͒̕k͎͉͉̮̳͕̪̻̃ͣͧ̃ͤ̓͆̓ ̨̛̮̿ͧͥͪd̤̬̱͓͚̲͍̀͊̽̔̽͑̈̈́͋r̸̯̳͔͑ͩͩ̏̿̂̈́́͠͞ȇ̶̝̩͍̠̒͢a̜͎͌̂ͥͪ̈ͫ́̈́̃͞m͓̻̂̄̉̾s̖̰̦͍͑͑̌ͤ͗̏͡͡,̡͕̝͔̜̲͈̦̲͉́͑ ̷̧̺͆͆̋̀̓͘g̨̟̼ͪ͛͛̏ͫ'̯̭̘̖͉̽̌̆̇̚h̹̬͆̕͠r̸̩̹̜̘̬̞͚̫̜͂͐̔͂ó̿̃̔ͨ͏̪̥͍͔o̶͖̙̻̟̹̜̰ͫͫ̌ͣͮ̄ͧͭͧ͟͜g̶̵͍͖͇̖̰ͯ̃ͤ̇͗͌ͥ͒͠ ̠̱ͯͯͨ̓͗̈f̵̣͎̠͌́͐̈i̖̞̬͈͍̺̓͊͆̂ͦͨ̑͠b̯̰͒ͥͦ̉'ͫ̆ͬ̕҉̣̜̪̯̯t̜͎̅͠ͅḩ̬͉͕̥̰̦͈̓̋̀̊̈́̀͘ ̹̞̺̪̞̤̥͌̌̑͢f̨̙̤͚̹͍ͩ̀̔͛̓̓̍̑̀r̜̻͗ͣ̄ͧ́͟͠oͧͨͮ̊͗҉̗͍̣͇̳̼̺b͉͓̭̣͚̞̬̝͚̔ͧͦ̑̆̅͛̈͠i̸̟̺̖ͥͣt̙̼̮͐̅̄̔ͩ̎̿ͅh̶̦̘̜͑̀͂̀͠h͍̻͐ͬ̇ͯ̀ͨ͘͢
    ̳̳͕̤̝ͭ̎ͮ̑̉͑ͣ́́͟Y̢̨̮͕̮ͨ͋̏̽͢ͅơ̴̝̘̩̗͈̓ͯ̿ͧͩ̾ͤ͜u̵̞̺̭̭̦̍̂̈́͛̾r͉̟̭̤̤̬͖̯̲̊͜͢ ̱̝̫ͦ̒͊ͦ́͜͡f̾̀̓ͨ͏̧̫̹̻̻͎̖l̶̮̙͈͖̲̀̑̅́e͍̖̝̰̱̞̯̎ͯ̏̈͠ŝ͇̦̙̱̘̭̾ͬ̿̾͢h̛̻͚̘ͤ̏̿͌̈́ͭ́ ̈́̅̾̽ͧ̇̈́ͪ̽͏̛͔̟̮̝ͅt̡͙͕̪̙̫̹͙̳̽͌́ͩͬ̿̄ͯ͠o̫̤͒ͦ͒͆̈ ̢̗̬̖̮̝̒̆̉ͣ̑͊̆̃ṃ̢̨͖͔̻̩͍̘͈͗̌ͧ̌̍ͣ͜y̋́͑̎̂͏͈̰̗ ͔̻͓̮͖̞͈͉̂̿̅ͨ̄́t͇͉͖͍̥̉̇ͯ̐̂ͪ͋ͬͣe̖̰̬̿́́ẹ̼̔͑̑ͨͩͯṭ̛̗͖͎̪͚͔ͫͅh̢͚̞͔̱̥͖͇̣͎͂͒̉̾
    ̲̖̳͉̙ͤ͗̀̓̿̈ͧ̓R̶̬̹̣̼̬̳̦̼̈́̽̄̐́eͣ̐̏҉̖͍̠s̶̸̴̠̻̞̠̻̬̤̭ͦͮͧ̌̑p̻̲̜͔̮̖͌̀é̡ͩ̂ͬ̎̈ͫͫ̿͏̯̙̙̮̯̮̞c̢̯̯̊̋̑ͧ̉̏̇ͩt̶͕͔͈̥̬̯͖̳̆͆ͯ͋ͦͥͥͨ́̕ ̳̻͍̬͙̻̞̈́ͧͅt̅͆ͦ͗ͮ҉͖̮h̰̝̲̹̦ͩ̓͛̏̿́e̗̗̯̫ͩ͌ͥͥ͆ͬ̉́͢ ̨̯̱̂̚t̰̺ͥ̍͂̌̿ͪ̋́e͑̚҉̢͚̭̗̞̘n̢̨̜̦̳̤̂ͣͯ̈ͤͫ͗̎̓t̶̢͉͙̻̼͕ͦ̈̈́a̴̛̤̦̞̗͇̼ͥ͌͂ͫͩͅͅc̨̤̰̺̫̖̲͈͔̐͐̍͐l̢̝̳̀͌ͯ͂ͪ͂͢e̦̼̥̖̋͑̒ͤͥ̚͞s͚̞͖̟̬̥̻͈ͥ͐ͥ͂̽͝
    ͓̹̱̜͖̣̻̼̒̂̐̐͛̾̓̓Ȑ̼͍̰͓͖̜͖͙͍̔̽̍̈́͗͐͠e̹ͤ̏̃̿s̍ͦ͂ͩͧ̏ͯ҉̸͈̳̖͓̼̤̀p̸͙ͫ̏ͧͦ̓̅ͧ͐̏ę̖̗̹͑͊ͥ̂ͩ̽̆͂c̹͙͚͙̺̰̞̰̞̓ͥͪ͊̂̏t̻̻̲̄ͩ̏͗͑ͯ̚͢ ͮ͂ͪ͂ͯ̐̈́̄́͏̝̬͓̦͚͕͚̺̤̕t̢͉̼͊̌̔͟h̉̈́͗̔̌͏̜̥͇̲e̓ͨͩ͋̕҉͕̫̻̺͉͕̫ ̳͖̞̰͇̗͕̘͗̌ͬͤͧ͘͢͠t̨̺̦̞̱ͪ̔͢͢e̵͚̘̺͚̯̔̑̆͊ṇ͙̺ͧͩ̐ͨ͞͝t̸͈̘͈͇̣͔̘̥̗ͯͦ͢͞à̴̫͔̖̙̹̽̅̆̃̆͜c̻̜̗̥͍̣̪̐͘ļ̪͍̫̥̃̈́̈́̒̀̇͗ͬe͍̺̹̐͒̉̒ͬ́s̿̎ͦͩ҉̠̥
    ̙̺̦̳̻͍͍̒ͪ͢C̷̡̤̳̫̳̬̉ͧͬͮ̋̃͌̌ͯ͟a̞̝̰̗̫̜̓̓ͤ̿̚̕n̹͈̯̓͊ͯͭͫ̌’̠̖͓̲̠͚͕̦̅͊̋̑̔̍t͙̻̖̭̿̋̌͘ ̬̖̼̰̳͌̍͢d̝͕͑͊̎̃̎ͯ͌̎e͙͎̞̱̣̬̠̣̼ͣͩ͂ͮ͆̈̀͡n͍̹̰͙̱̗̊̂͂́̑́͟͡ͅy̶̨͖̅̑ͦ̓,͇̟͍̩͖̫̳̹̹̉͜͞ ̡̰̤̼̺͕̱͙̊͌̒̍ͯ͒ͯg̝̰̲̗͍͂̎ͅ'̝̯̟̿ͭͨͯ̒̇ḫ̢̦͕̄r̷̫̲͗̏̈́̍̽͂ͯ̎̀o̷̘̥̙̰̮̰͎̎̈́̀o̮͇̙̮ͤ̌̑͘ǧ͎̺̯̗̱͇̻̖̔ͩ͒ͭ ̴̱͕̦̮͖̩͙͌̂̇f̨̧͍ͨ̊͒i̠̥͎̮̔͋͌͌ͮͣ̃̚b͕͚̗͇̌̕͟'̛͕̲̝̳̺̖̲͗͋ͣ̌͋̆̃͛͌t͈̣̠͙̥̦ͪ̓̓h̰̜̞̮͌̽ͧ͌ͮ̐̍́̕͟ ͓̰̩̅̐̾͐̆f̱̩͂ͮ͝r̵̩̻̋̇̓o̤̼͎̩̞͓̦̞̮ͭ̊b̛̬̔ͧ͒̽͂̐̑͑͢͡i̘̺̯͖̩͇͓ͭͬ̐ͮ͜t̴̜͔̣̠̘̮̞̐ͦ̽̾͛h̴̼̗̻̩̭̗ͮ̄ͧ͞h̝̯͖͔̭͛̔̕͝
    ̷̫̘̤͉̤͕ͭ̌̾ͪͧ̅ͮ̕ͅS̛͚͍͕̞͛̽ͮ̎h̘̣͖̰̟͇̗̏ͫͬ̈́ͯ͌ͪv͍̙͙͖͚͍̼͈̰̈́͂̋̊ͮͬ͊ͪ̀a̪̠͆̿̕͢g͈̪͚͓̼ͧ̾ͤ͊͠g̴͍̭̙̟ͧͫͬ͟͜ ̿̏̍ͫ̍́͏̸̫̲̭͖̪g̮̳͓̻͙̀ͪ̇ͧ͆ͣͧͫo̔̐ͧ̊͂̄̈͏҉̗̣̟̱̭̻ͅr̓̔̉ͫ͏̢͖̘t̗̥̤̥̖̏̈̓̚̕h̵̯̭̩͇̗͇͂̐ý̹͜t͚̥͙͕͙̲̦̝ͨ͛̎̎͛ͭ́ͅc͈̯͈̥̼̠͚̔͌̾̉͗̏h̿҉̻͔͔͇̭̯ͅ ͎̰̙͓̥̩̈̆͐̀t̵̯̭̰͇̞̮̝́͋͊̓͑͒̽ẖ̶̹̪̞̦̰͖̘̱ͣͮr̩̠̪̯͕̖͒̈ͭ̾̓̆o̷̖̫̮͕ͯ̔ͪl̸͍̣̼̟̟͓̟̋ͭ͑̚͝,̜̠̭̲͔͍̉̏̑̾̋͛͢͞ ̒̈́̅̊̄ͬ҉̮͚̥͔̱ͅg̊͊̾͂҉̗͚̙̩̱̤̠͍͝o̸̢͓͚̪͛̒̇̃̊ͣ͌̚͡o̵͇̬̙̙ͮͥͣͧ͊ͣ͛͌͠r̢͓̱̖̀̔̿̍́ͭ̅̓š̢͓͈̭̪̖̙̯̫̂̽̇͑̇̾ ͗̈̇ͤͯ̄̐҉̩̻̖̼̰̘͚̠͢f̱̩͖͔̳̫ͥ̇̓͐n̢̘̣͆ͩ͠'͔̯͙͉̟͈́̔n̪̹̜̞̭̟͑̓̑̋͛͗ͅn̘̣̙͖̱̹ͮ͑͐͊ͫ̾̓̕̕y̶̢̡̬̘͔͑ͅu̮̼̟̮̪͔͗ͤͤ̾l̨̛̰͕̦̓͒ͤ̒̓̏ͯͫ͢ḑ͔̳̣͋̃ ̲͙̭ͯ̃̒ͬͦͧͭs͍̜͚͚̟̪ͥ͗̿̄ͪ̉̓͆͝v̲͂́͠u̧͙̯̹̱̦̐̋ͨ͑ͧ͜͜l̡̺̮͕̫̼͍͌̈͌̊ͮ̒͒͘ḵ̤̺̖̖̩̮̾̏͆͊͒̉͌͡ ͥͣ̿̅̆͂͂̐ͭ͠͏͔͚͜b̶̪͚̮̪ͥ͋͊̈́͢l̶̡͚̪͍̜̩̟ͪ̑͋ͧ̌͌ͪ̂̍ͅͅ’̦͚̳̩̮̾̓̈́͋̌̂̈ͨ͞ͅh͔̬̜̰̱̻̆ͫ̓̿o̷̩̳̝̻̯̩̹̗̔ͬ̽ͣk̒́ͨ͗̿͑ͯ͏͇̝t̹̓̀!̶̵̺̘̍̏ͥ͒̅̊ͨ
    S̭̘͇͇̮͐̎ͭh̘͎͆̀̃̈̉ͪv̞̽̌͛̀͢ä̻̬̗̳̖̗́̃̈̓̌̊͒̏̑͝ͅg̭̺̤̦̹̝̺̤̯ͬ̅̿̐ͣͤ̽͑̕͝͠g̲͎̳̽ͣ̔̄͗͒̓̎ ̼̳̣̻̤̼͔̽́̾ͩ́ͩ̑ͮ͐͡ͅd̰̻̳̬͓̠̾͌͡r̄̓̂ͧͫ͏͔͚̦̝̕ẻ͎̫̭͚̟̙͚̭͈ͪ̋͜a̓ͯ̉ͣ̉́ͦ͏̵̠̯͚́m̻̫̏̀s̠̼̗̺̹̲̉ͅ
    
    ̵̶̯̫̹͕̙̪͈͙̊͆̂͒̾͞G̴͎̪̿͂ͭͤ͝ǫ̈̋ͯ̀ͬ͋͒͐͡͏̻̩̼̺̹ǫ̷̭̟͗ͧ͐̌̽̒͗̄r̺̗͈̓̌ͣ̀̈̇ͤ̓s̠̣̟̦̋̇ͫ̌͆͝ ̠̝̭̯͑ͥ̍̒̌ͪͧ͢f̢̺̺̭̣̥̟̣̻̐ͣ̓͌ͥ̕n̢͕̱͚̝͚̼̹̊̃ͭͮ̀'̦̤̰̖̞͕̙̹̅̀̒̐̊ͥ̆͒n̜͕͖ͥͦ͞n̨̖̩̰̱͔̬ͧ̆͌̚͢͜ͅy̮̫̞̳̪̥̮͈̯ͭ͛ͭ͑ͩ́̀͗ų̼̩̹̂ļ̴̶̣̟̫̬̭̰̥̪̖̀̀ͣ̏ͩdͦ̇͗ͥ̐̌ͮ́҉̥͓̗̦̞,̧̡̩̰̟͖̪̽ͯ̉ ̵̫͖̯̯̲͋̊g̶̖͇̰͈̖̖̯̟ͦͦ̏̽̃ͣ̎͟͠o̢̨͚̰̬͔͓̗̺͂̓̎̇̏ͅo̶̷̱͙̭͑̏̅ͦ̓͒͌̄ͤr͈̲̞̍̑͛̍͋͊͛͊͠s̨̛̟̳͍̪̲͆͋̀̆ͪͨ͞ ̋̄ͪͭ̓̾ͬ͏̶̛̝͎̜̟s̰ͣh̫͖̥͚͈̖̉́̐ͤͥn̺͙ͫ̋̅́ͩͩͫ̉̂̕v̱̬̘̘͖̱͂̓͑̂̍̈͂̉ͅǫ̵̜̭̾̿̏͑̂ͣͥ͂g̣͇̝̤̮̲̣̎̽͂ͅ
    ̫͖̙̟̙̩ͧ͗͗͌R̷̴̨̫̣͚ͧ̎̒̒́̔͐ͪͅo͉͕͎̣ͭ͠g͔͙͚̯͓͎̯̃̎ͧ͆n̸͍̪͇͇̗̼̫̒͡’̫̬̪͍̮͔̠̼͑͐ͦ̔ͬͯ́lͪ͐ͫ͏̶͕͎̗̙̼̫̬͉͕ ̽̑ͤ̾͒͡҉̙̳̩s͂ͤ̀͏͙̭͓̼̱̹͜o̸̴͙̫̠̩͍̹̝̿̈͋ͅl̷̰͎̼̻͉̪̲̓ͪ̇ͯ͋ͮf̱̪̪̱̑̔ͫͣ͢͞͡l͓̹̖͉̜̤̝͓͉̆̈ͤͨ̑ͮ͜l͐͗̑҉͕̱̖ͅgͧ̽ͥ҉̩̠g̰̝̯̻̭͕̩̓͊̎̏̈́͆̆ͪ̚̕e̢̗̜̭̠͍̳͈̰̤͐͊ͣh̢̰̟͈ͬ́ͫ͛̂͊ͯ͞ ̞͔̼̼̳̪͛͊͋d̸͖͋̔͂ͮ̓̐ͭ͝͝a̸͕͖͂̓͌ͯ̚͘͝g̸̭͐̿ͥ͋̽ ̖͔̲͎̝̥̮̔͛̈͂̉̇̚m̡̝̜̥̳̞̠͓ͥ̉͗ͤ͑̎͝a̹̤͉͒̇ͫ̆́͂͢͠f̞̤͖͑gͪͬ̏ͧ͂̉̀͏̝̲̖͎h̶͓̙̬͖̼͎̲̙͑̏̄h̫͈͉͖̮ͪ͛͟l̴̠̤̣̱̬͋͌̀̀͊͡͞o̴̖̲̮͖̰̗̥͐ͯ͐͜͜g͖͙̖ͫ͑̀͐́͟
    ̡̫͎͇̱̮͔͙̲̌͑̏̋̿͊͘͢G̖͔̣̏̆ͨ̽̋ͫ͆̉o̷̅ͤ̑ͪ̓̈͒͏̨̙̝̰̞̬͔̲h̻̑ͦ̿̃̎ͭ̚̚͝ḽ̵̡̦ͮ̑ų̠̯̦̄̌̄͊̊͗ͯͅỳ͌ͫ͏͕̝̰͖͚̤̠̣n̯̻̙̞̖͛ͬ̀͒̾g̸̮̙̦̱̣͉͒͛̓̓̆̈́ ͍̙͈̱̯͗g̝̻͛̒̚͜͜͢y̞̻͈͈̜̞͓̱͌̀̅̿̏͘͝ͅṵ̸ͣ̆ͭ̄͊ͪͪz͙͐̍̋ͤ͐f̞ͬ͌ḟ̶̧̪̫̹͉ͦl̛̫̼̥̫̠͉̖ͤ͆͌͊̉͑ͅi̵͓̪͚͈̭̲͕̇ͦ̈̀͡ẖ̵̴͉̓ͦ̿ͩ̉ͫͅ ͯ̈́̃ͥ̋̅̉͏̩̼̳̗̻͈̤̠͠m̴̶͓̹̼͔̙͓ͩͮo͉̟̩̭͈̝̗̾ͮ̈́ͩ͐ͩ̋̀h͖̪̠̺̳͇͔̬ͧ͞ͅp͚̦̹̯̱͎͙̩̰̌̆̕h̸̔ͤ̔͗ͮͩ̐ͨͨ͞͏̤l͚̜͖̍ͩ͑́ͅo̸̴̯̳̪̱͈̫͖̊̎ͥ͛ͪ̋̋̚g͔̮͔̹̱̹͓̙̑ͨ̿ͦͣͣ̀͠a̴̡̠͍̜̼̥ͣ͐͑́ͣ͑ͅh̺͉̣̦̖̠̱̀̎̔̃ͤͥͧ͟ ̸̜̩̹̳̐͢͝ͅy̮̜̫̤̞ͬ̄͐̂̐͛́͞ͅṵ̰̹͔̮̹̱̿͐l͍̝͊̓̀͞k̞̗̠͎̲̹̺ͨ̑̆ͩͩ̕͟
    ̶͕͚̪͚̰͖̖͚ͯͯ̽́̏ͨͦͯ̀̀G̡̻̱͕̎͐͊̽̄ͬo̼̱̩̖̼͚̣̭̎̑͑̕ͅo̶̝̼̫̼̖̙͕ͬ͆ͫ͂̓ͤ̈̏̆ͅr̦̺̟͚̤ͥ͂͆̄͑̆ͦ̚̕͠s̰̬̱͈̜͔͐̍̅ͫ͠ͅ ̜͍̖̬̬͙͈ͤ̒̓́̏͛̈ͅf́ͫͩͦͣ̈̀͏̼̮̘̤̲n̡͍̮͈̱ͨͤ̔͐̋͛́͟'̡̙͕̥͓̗̦̍͛͌n̩̟͈̥͇̣̙̺̲̆̈́̎̕n̵̡̪̯͔̜̙̖̣͖͉̎́ͮy͍̖̻̱ͧ̀ͥͦͅṷ̲̳̜ͨͧl̯̝̙̣͖͎͉̅͗̊̔̒ͤ͗̀͞ḑ̴̶̯̺̹̩͉͌̔̂̾͒͌̐ ̧̛͎̙̠͉̗̝̞̍̎̆̎h̵̸̥̼̲̊̽͌̂̔͐́ȍ̡̎̃̐͐҉̤̳̱̭ț̷̑ͬ̔͋͂̈́̌ͤḩ̸͙̮͎͑ͨͪ̑ͩ̚̚͜ͅãͩ͛̑̆͠͏̳͇̳͎̩̖͍h̷͍̝̥̞̻̠̘̐ͨ̑̃̊ͮ̓̍ṫ̨̠ͥyͧ͑ͩ҉̞'̘̥̰͂͌͞j̇̔̽ͪͭ̔͏͓̞̕ ͇͖ͩͬ̚ȯ͇̳̼̖͖ͮ̐̏ͬͭͅť̸̟̻̭̯ͯo̸̘͓̟̦͇͈̬̐̏͊̊ͥ̓̎̍t̵̞̟͕̠̯̮̀̓͆̓͘!͚̯̟̬ͫ̂̌͆͒͂̌͝
    ̎͌͏͏̞͔͚͕̫
    ̴͖͈̖̠̳̝̟ͫͧ̓ͩ̒̂͒M̦͓̝̪̣̗̗̉͂ͨͣ͡ͅu̴̩̠̣̟̼̻͗̉͢͠r̩̻̜͙̒ ̞͔̺̗̬̯͍͗ͥ͂̐͘b͕͔͔͔̒͗͌͢r̬̺̿ͤͦ̈͠͝u̧͙̖̹͗̉ͪͪͤͣ͡p̷̖̲̾̎̆̿̈ ̢̺̹͉ͦ̈́͌̓̋̉b͇̭̙̻̹ͣ͒ͫͥͥͪ̆̚r̹̘̟̩̠̲͎̄ͤ͂̉͂͒ư̷͍̈̓͂̈͑̇͟p͚̳͈͚͚͙̙͇͑͂͛͒͑̒̏,̜̺̥̮͔̙̠̟̌͛̂͌͛̋͐͟͡ ̺̘̜̭̦̃̈̇͋͝m̧͚͚͖͚̓͗́u̧̞̣͒̄̅̃ͧ̓̚͢r̸̦̬̖͖̦͋̃͋͛̓͞ ̤͐̈́ͭ́͝v̥͖͕͕͌̿ͧͪ̃͆ͩ̓́ľͮͭͭ͒ͧ͂͏̨̳͓̱̣̗h͙͈̱̝͇͊̔̌ͧ̔a̛̩̰ͩ͛g̵̡̩̲͍̻̣̒l̲̟ͤ̒͛ͪl̡̧̓ͅẹ̴̸ͧ̋͋̽̓ͣ̀p̛̲̰͔̉͋̅́z̰̼͓̺̼͑ͦͣͧ͆̈͡͝ ̛͉̲̠̟̒ͦ͑ͯͩ̃ͦ̚d̸̲̮̺͖̹ͧ̐ͣ́ͣͫ̚h̵̷͖ͣ̄ͦ̿͒͡r̷̶̺̭̹͖̦̝͓̱̄̉̒͛å̸͍̓̋͒͘͟ͅg͔̜̤̼͕̪͕͌̔͞͠͞
    ́̍ͩ̿̒ͯ̂ͣ͡҉̥͇̜̯b̘̟͙̭̜̥̺͓̅͒ͮ͜o̳̟̹̘͉͈̝ͤ̊̔́r̯͈͙͓̠̐̈̊ͥͦ̎ͦb̨̘͓̪̳̘̥̟̠̋ͯ̾͂ͩl̡̜̟̔̆ͦ̏̑ͭͅý̨̧̙̫̝ͮ̒̒ͤ͑͋ͪ'͉̦̙̉ͫ̀͢a̸̖̤̙̮̲̠̤͆ͧh̢͇̳͈͍̺̃̈̾͛̊̊͋͢ͅt̸͔͕̜̳̥̑͗̔̽ͨ̊h̺̰̼̿͟,̸̞̟ͩ̉ͨ̓̓ ̤̳̗̰̙͒͢b̭͕̬̘̝͙̹̂͋ͫ̎̃̔͂ͩ̐ͅȏ̢̧̭̰͎͙̹͉̞̪̿̽̑r̖̤̭͎̻̜͓̱̙͐͋̽͗͌͐b̴̡̜̣̭̈́ͩ̍̈́̆͂l̝̟͖̤̗͖ͨ͊̆͐͊͂͡y̢͉̮̦̯͈̦̙̫͖ͯ'̛̩̮̱͉̘͚̤̿̄ͣ̔ͭ̃̿a̸̱͔̲̪͋̏̿͋͟͝ͅh̡͖̽̔̂t̅̋̓̾̒̾͏͜҉̜̣̹h̨̺̆̈̋͂͢ ̴͎̮͙̬̈́͗͢͞p̶̷̴͖̪̜̼̙̦̤ͭͩͅh̛̙̹͈͖̖͕̟ͨͧͤ̚̕b̥͉̙͉̖͔̻̊̈́l̸̛̠͇̫̻͔͍̘̮̈͘ǫ̱͓̙̳̐̓ͪ̋́̚̚g̷̼̠͓ͮ͂̐͟z̷̥͓͇̗̣̘ͤ̈
    ̟͚̬̈͛̾̓̔̃D̡̟̹̹ͨ̏ͥ'̮̙͕̬̞͔͓̟ͦ͒̾̆̈̐̍ͥͥͅh͎̪̥̥̹͍̩͙̤̅͐̿̐͒̈̓͛̕r̳͖̜̫͗̆̿̓͞ờ̼͍̹̗̜̄̐͑o̮̖̼̻̟̙ͨ̓l̬̰͖͓͓̜̈́̓̓̈́͞f̡̪̹̰̼̪͈͕̮ͦ͊͊̒̿ͦg̦̦̫͓̞̖̒̓̽ͦ͆̽̕ ̸̮͔̿f̷̠͖̤̬̥͔̦̓ͨ̇ͫ̏̓̿̚i̢̛͕̪̩̮̲̲̲ͪ̐͊͢bͧ͑̾ͯ͟҉̣͟'̡̣̟̍͊ͧ̒ͬ̍̏͘t̛͈͕̤̻͇̋̾̽͋̿̂h̛̦̹̝ͯ̅̉͌ ̨̛̯̻̲̪̳̬̆̒͌̅ͣ̈́̍ṫ͓̣͔̪̥͕̳́̂ͤ̚ṳ̰͍͂͛ͮ͞͡-̜̼̤͚͙̫͎̽̉͊̌ͅf̶̭̪̲̗̼͔͈̣ͩͮ͗r̵̨̛͇̩͒͆̆͛͑̚w̜̺͙̹̼͖͙ͨa̶̛̦͍̳̜͔̯͍͍ͭ͒̄ͯ͗ͫ͒͑͑͢p͖̝͎̳̖̪̬͖̉̎̏̀ͫ͐̑̍̕͞ ̨̢̗̥̫̥̟͇̭̼̙̔̑̋̔ͣ̅̇s̞͓͍̘͈̩̘̝̼̐͌̋ͧͥh̛͑͒͆͒̚͢͏̪̝͉͍v͎̙̩̳̅ͫͮͥa͚͎̍͐͑̌̒̎͜g̴̑ͣ̚͏̻̖̺͓͈͚͘ģ̴͔̺̺̖̻̬̍͆ͮ͝
    ̬̘̓b̢͚͎͚͈̗̹͊̍ͣ̓ͮ̌ͦ̒̀o̔ͬ̐̀̿̿͐͢͟҉̩̱r̵̗͓̘̬͔̲ͧ̉b̤̜̱̣̮̤͔̩̖ͧ̿ͧ͐̃͐̓̄l̴̡̘̥̘̻ͦ̀y̴̺̭͙̎ͣ'̶̳͍ͧ͋a̙̹ͪ̋ͧ͢h̨̼ͧͬͩ͒ͥ̑͝t̷͉͕̗̬̯̘͚͉͈ͬ̋ͦ̀̚ḩ̗̝̘͓̜̫̩̇̆͌̃̎̅͡ ̨̨̼̜̠͕͎̖̎̈́͂̐̚f͍̰̬̹̍̏͆̀r̵̫̆͜͢ͅơ͈̳̺̞̰͖̣̇ͨͭ̉̀̀͗l͑ͫͯ̽͏͇͙̣͎̞͓̖l̤̠̫͙̈̓ͯ́ͅͅͅl̬̯̜ͯ̏ͪ̍͛̽̏ͧ́͢͞ö̳͕̘ͥ͟͡t̑̄̆̂҉̵͏̞̱a̧̠̰̤̹ͨͨ̐͝͞g̶̗̹͖͔͔͑ͦ͗ͯ̑͆̚h̫̦̤͙̬̔̒̐̓ͫ͋͘͠͝ ̝̤͙̭ͩ̌ͬ̿͌͐ͨ̀g̮͓̘͎̞̭̟̤ͮ̾͛̍͝l̶̷̪̲̦ͯ̔͆o̜͙̲̝̯͓͚̫̖̓ͪͥ̄ͮͩͪ͢h̒̈͞͏̶͖͕̟̼͙̫g̶̷̞̬͓͔̦͎̮̮̈́ͯͪͭẓ̷̡͙͖̺̲͙͕̱̳̂ͤͤ͌ͭ̄̄ș̪̠͕̤͉͔̯̓̈́ͣ̒̈̋̋s̘͙͓͗̆̓̆ͥͭ̌̚ͅ
    ̘̰̹̖͛ͫ̀̀
    ̋̂͏̱̮̠̩́͜F̳̓̏̃̏ͨͧ̕͜l͓͇̯͎͙̥̪̀ͦ̈́͆ͯu̗͍̳̱͋͊̎͋͜͠g̴̨̼̻̞̖̫͕̃ͫ̃̃̄͆̂͡g̨̑ͤ̅̀҉͓͉͕ǫ̨͈͉ͬ̔ṟ͙͚̺͊͑̒ͭ̽̆ͯ̀̚ͅx̸̛̯̞͈̰͙̆̏ ̧̻͍̯̰̖̣ͣ̈õ̘͓ͬ̕͡͞ư̸̭̹̼̮͉̱͓͉ͬ̍̀̽͛̔̇ť̡͔̤̯̗͔͚̹̱̦ͪ̽̌ͤ̂̇̿ͮ ̮̯̗̹̖̱͎͍ͯͤ͆l͊ͤ͐̈̈͌̇͢͢͏̗̣̻o̡̬͍̒̎͋ͤ͑̈̾ͯu̼͔̾̄̇ͦ͂̽ḑ͎͇̩̈́̈́͋̔ͩ̾͞ ̠͈̫͙̝ͦ̈́̈̎̀͞a͑͑͗̈̽ͤ͐͐̈́҉̰͚͢ ̩͙͍̀̈͋ͧ̓f̞̪̓͗̊͒͊̚l̴̹͕̥̘̥̹͌͠ǫ͍̘͓̪͖̜̤̝̔̚̕w͈̆̈́ͥ̚ ͈̗̰̥͍͙̻̩̜ͧͬͧ̾t̯͎͖̭̲͓̙̹̖̑ͤͪ̄̎̍̈ǫ̙̤͕̥̦̭͕̟̊̔ͪ̆̕͝ͅ ̢̛̦̰͔ͦ̒̈́̽ͭ͡g͔̗̳̻͖͒̄̇l̜͉͔͇͎͍̳͉̖̔ͤ̾͛͊̊̽̚uͨ͏̥̦̮̺̫̼̫̦ͅb̛̬͉̟͍͚͓̭͂̓͜ ̫̞̣̘͔͇̮̭ͫ̔̃ͫ̒ͮ̊ͮ͢͜b̍ͯ͂̄ͥͥ͏̣̞̖̝̫y̷̥̰̪̯̠̬̠̎͗͑͒͂̄ͪ́́̀
    ̴͖̝ͨ͊̏̈E͉̱̲̫̙̩̞͋̄ͮ͛̍̈͠y̧̟͇̞̍ͫ̈ͥ̈́̋̾̚e̛͎̝̭̳̹̳̞̞ͦ͘ ̘̥̫̠̫͈͇͚̹ͩͬ͟t̉҉̣̠̤͍̩̼̳̰o̶̦̩̳̞̠͍̞̜͚ͩ̎ͮͭ̈ ̪͈̅̂̅̌͛̔͝m̢͔̥̫̪̅̿͑ͮ͜ͅo̞̬͓̭̹̹̺͓̎̋͛̂̔ͬ͂ͤu̹̥͔̭ͨͪ̕͠t̢̝̆ͥ͊ͬ͋̈́̅͠h͖̰̜̤͈̼̲̃̆̅ͪ̎̏͆ͭ,̝͈͓̺̬̱̐̀ ̴̲̜̼̮̙̠͉ͤ͋̆m͍͕̪̝̺̫ͮõ̶̻̤ͯ̏̽͆̏̀̇ũ̮̺̯͍̾̏ͪ̋ͥ̍̚̚͜ţ̶̨̯͈̹̿̃h̫̠͙̞͉̖͖̓̅ͩ̓̎̀͢ ́҉͎͍̙̟̬̺́t͙̯͍͛͠͠o̵̧̼̝̞̟̻̦̞̽̋ͮͨ̑ͮͩ ̪̍̿ͧͥ̒͊ͮͣ͢e͊̑͛̓͌̈́̿҉̹̙̖̜̠ÿ͎ͥ͠e͑̍̅̉̌̋ͩ҉̛̞̲͓̦̘̱̼̕
    ̛̓ͨ̓̕҉͓̰̤͖̖̮
    ̛̜̺͉̭̍͒̽̆͐ͬ͊͢S̶̸͚͚͉̻͙͖ͧ͝ͅh̨͚̆̿̀̈́͆̀͡v͍͎̼͉̟̯̻̾̎̈̉͋̎ͮͅà̖̠̼̩̮ͩ̌͐ͨ͂̀͋g̸̡͎̤͇̣̹͙͍̅̔͜g͙̝ͧ͗̃͌̚͘ ̸̛̪͉̰̻̱̠͂̓̉̔y͕͋̒͂͢f̵͓̝̲̤̖̰͇̊̉ͩͫ̏ͫ̔̈̇͘ḭ̘̺͚͓͔͐̑̄ͅs̶̢̰̮̏̌͆t̯̘̹̜̘͚̥̬̩̏̊͆ͨͦ͗ͫ̐͝ḧ̴̠̟̗́̒͒͡a̵͈̜͙̫͆̀ͤ̒̄̄̄̕m̵̼̞̘͑̿ͩ͌ͅl͖͚̼̼̤̘̪̍̈́ͨ͑ͮ̊̓̌͘ͅl͉͖͉͇ͧ̉͊͑ͮ͋̓̀͠-̫̓̌̾̏ͪ͒͠p̵̝̗̟̞̤͔ͨh͍̩̯͔͔̜̮̾͋̈̎ͩ̄́l͐͋̎͏͕̳͙̦̥̳͡ͅa̸̢̬̘͗̋̎ͥ̉͠b̢̢͇͉̩̓̎̑̂ͩ̈́͂̓g̴̭̻̩͚̥̼̿ͥͧ̉̌̂ͣ͘h̺͖̳̣͕͚̯̺͕͑͗͢ ̅͂̂̈̅̃ͩ̔̄҉̷̡͔̙̦̮̞̟͔
    ͕̤̻̰̤̩̭̖ͧ̅ͬͮ̒ͪ͛F̴̴͔̠͓͕͍ͣ̈́̕ͅl̶̘͓͚̪ͬ͜ṳ̼ͮͧ̾͂̎͆̄͋͝ĝ̻̭͚̳̇́ͫ̾͝͞g̢̺̠̮̥͍̖̰̹ͬͧ͗̀̍ͧ̍ͥ͊̀͡o̶̤̯͚̖̝͛͗͑ͨ̒r̭̩̳̭͓̠͙͔͑̄̄x̤̪̘̩ͩ͜ ̡͍̻͐̓̍͜w̴̧̠̮͙̦͓͔̿̈́̍̄͝ŕ͕ô͔̱̘͔͈̺͙͋͆͛̍͌ͥ͠p̸̡̫͕͈̼͔̭̿̅͆̆̉̉ͬͨ͠h͓͓̜ͦ͂͜l͈̼̞ͤ͐ͩa̸̤̞̪͕̺̩̲ͨ͜͠g̗̥̬͔̪̈̆̋͑͒͑̒̂́͞l̬̫̃ͪ̐͒̈́̎̀̄̀͡a͚̯͚͐ͩͮ͜m̥͓͎͓̱̤̌̈́͝ͅūͤ͌̏ͯ͆͛͏̝͠g̱͔̮̮͔ͥ̄͝ͅh̨̨̜̓͆z̤͈̳ͭͮ̆͛̈͛͆̎̀͘͟ ̷̶̪̠̫̝͓̯̭̐ͤ̏̇͋͗͗
    ̵̢̪̜̫̩̭ͭ̇̈́̋͊ͧ͊̽͢G̶̡̬̭̲͉͛̔ͪ̀͂y͙͉̳̳͇̝̬͇̒̄̎ͭͬ̃̐u̖̰̳̱͎̬͚͙͇̇̐͌͆̀̅͞͠z̤̟̳̲͕̚͟ͅͅͅf̨̛͖̦̟̲͓͆͂͘ͅf͖̙̯̊ͩ̅̀̈́̊͌̓ͤļ̖̤̝̫̇ͩ̑̑̾͢í̢̘̜̯̦̻̣̲̀ͨ̑h̝͚̮͇͔ͥ̄̊ͦ̏̀̚ ͎͙͍̝͛̂́͒̕m̥̭̰̬ͧ̃͑̃o̢̘̞͚̠̺̼͕̿͐̀ͅh̨̺̙̯̰͉͓̩̤ͤ͑̊͡p̴̱͇̮̞̈́̃ͥ͊͊ͭͅh̛̪̬̟̖̬͖͛ͭͩ̚ļ̤̼̮̰̟̿ͨ͆͑͒͞o̙͉͖̹̦̤ͫͭ͝ͅg̷̟̥̭͔̩͉͆̓ͭ͆̾ͤ̚ä̡̍̉ͭ̃̂҉̺͉͇̳́h̍ͩ҉̷̢̜̥͉͈ͅ ̬̱̜̳͕͓̫͚ͥ͐̽ͪͦ̒ͯ̈́ͬp̡͓̯̰̋ͩͅh̹̭̺̺͈̳̜̬̱ͣ̿̉͘ļ̪͓̜͉̱̯̜͉ͯ̑̈́ͨ̑ͨ̓̚͞a̢͖̣̤̯͖͊͂̃̿̎̐͊̆͜g̢ͨ͌̆ͥ͊̈ͧͩ҉҉͇̮̝̻̹̗̺̲ͅa̧̛͉̻̾̍̅̾̄͝m̩͕̻̬̻̱̠̲̒u̴̵̬̙͍̓p̴̢͓̻͕̦̫͑́̈́̍͗̄͟h̩̰̠̫̓̅͊̏͑͌̽͢͝z̶̗̺͔̠̘̦̭̔ͪ̇͘ͅ
    ̋̅ͯ͆ͤ̏҉̡̘͎
    B̷ͤ́̃҉̘͚̯̙̫͉l̷̥͙̫͖̇̌ͥͤ̋͑͞o̷̵̻̙̟ͥ̀́͟p̴̸͉͑̓ͬ̆̒̍͊h͙̤͓̜͇͐ͦ̓̀̎͗ͥ’̴̢̳̹̩̦̘̺͒̇ͅȁ̩̼̦̯ͧ̽́͜h̲̻͇͔̲̎͝p̡̨̼̻̠͌̆̉h̤̤͙̤͎͙ͫ͛̍ͤ͊͌̓́̀͜͠l̸̹̱̳̬͚̟̓͑̆̋ͮͣͩ̉ͦ́͢ͅā͈̘͚̯̣̖ͦͤ͆͊̽ļ̸̢̱̫̞̰̲̳͖̲̥ͦ̊̂̋ṵ̡̮̘̦̩ͭͮͦ͆̂d̶̮̬̳̈͒ͫ͌͐ ̶̥̭̘͓̖̲̬͕̏̽̓̃ͫ͆ͣ̊S̎̾̿͋ͯͫ̾̚҉̨̱̖̣̦h̵̤̫̯̟͋͆̓́͂͘v̷̭̺̫̌̽̉ͯͨ͊͗a̠̣͎̖̩ͣ̽g̲̱͇̼͍̭ͦͭ̐̍̾ͥ̑͛͛͞g̸̹̤͔̠̟̜̾̊̅̽̂͛ͤ̚ ̸̢͙͙͙͊̿̈́ͭ̂͡f̅ͩ̂͢͞҉̳̖̞̫̜̖̜̳w̴̜̟̙͚͓̳̘ͥ̎͘͞u̮̰̦̝ͪͩ̊̈́̒̚p͌̈́̑̂̆̽̅̒̚͏̣̹͇̟͕͕͖h̷̢̲̤̳̼̙ͤ̏ͯͥ͝ͅz̹̝̱͚͓ͦ͢
    
    ̢̣̗̫̽̄ͥͣͩ͊S̭̗̀́h̏͂̈́ͣ҉͎̱͡r̙̬̳̳̯̮̮̋͒͒ͭͪ̚͠ṳ̫̟̈́̅̾̂̚͜͢g̶̟͖̱̦̰̰̾̋̄ͯͨ͌ͨ̌̕g̳͎̳̰̻ͧ̔̓̅̀͌̀͆o̴̴̯̮̗̯̲̹̮̯͒̄͑̄ͪ̌̈́t̗̘̫̗ͯ̇͢͠ͅ ̸̷̢̘̦͎̯͑̏̀͗̅̆ͥF͚̥̺̬̞̘̝͎͑͂͒̓̊̓́ͅl̰̦̹̫̺͔̳͔ͥ̑ͧ͊̾ͤ̿̍̀u̙͇͖͋̒̔̽̄g̗͎̳̥͊ͨͫ̎h̞͈͔̹ͭ̎̚͟ͅ ̴̜̲̱̤̠̲̺̗̫͂̃̑͛ͬ͂̾̀h̗͈̞̮͕̓̃͟l̜͎̳̱̹̪̯̃ͧ͂͜͜ą̙͊̐̉̏͂̀g̩̭̘̯̠̞̜̤͌ͨ͑ͭ̎̔͟͞h̸̜͎̲̳͚̞̟̽ͤ͒̍͗̐̽̕t̵͖̺͍̤͖̗͍͓͊͋
    ͙̗̖͖̟̠͇͉̆ͧͥ͑ͮͥ̿̓͝T͙̫͎͙̞̈͒̑͑̚e̙̰͇ͧ̍̍ͧ͠n̢͔͉͚̹̦̠̆́̈́ͮͤ̚t͊̈̆̔͏͍̣̦̹̰͟a̺̻͕̞͔͍̋͑̆ͯ̍ͫͪ͐͞c̬̟̰̜͈̭̟̖̏͋ͯ͡l̸͉̝̝͔̻̥͉̳ͬ͗̊ͧ̇ͦͣͥ͢e̸͚̞̐̆͒̀͡ ̩̥̖̦̉͛̄̀ͅr̆͆̉͗͏̰̖̦̬ę̷̬̣̥̹̘̆̍̈́̔̀̿͗ͪ̚ṣ̶̮̘ͫ̊̋̋p̵̴̺̥̋ͯ͑ͬ͘ȇ̶̢̝̲̞͎̭̫̮̟̈ͯ̈ͮ͗̈́͆̈͟ͅc̸̻̅̂̅ͯ̽ͫ͆ͅt̬̬ͪͤ̎
    ̷̙̩̏ͩ̾ͭF̻̯̖͇̤͎̼͎̝̒̆̔̀l̸͚̠̭̔̿ͦͦ̒̀͛́͡ŭ̧̞̬̺̼͎̳̲̿̌̔̍͞͞g̷̱̖̩͕̟̣̠ͭͥ̈́ͤ͘ḥ̝͉̺̌̋ͮ͂͢͝͞t̂͑̎̓̑̚҉͕̮͚̻ ̝͇͎̺͖̰͕ͥ̌ͬ́͋̕ͅz͕̜̤ͭ̒ͫ͞l̝̣̗̦̹͙̪̝̹̈̉ͨ̓o̓̐̏̿͊̐̿͊͏̷͉̼̪̘̞̬͔̦r̐ͫ́͡҉͇͈̪͎̤̞ͅb̲͍̫͈͙͓̑́ͣ́̏͛͠ ̵̷̴̯͍̙̩̦̫̣̮̰̓̾b̯̒͒̉̓̊̑ͭ̓͢l͗̈͊̀ͫ̈́͂̊҉̵̪̦a̴̶͔̠͚͔͇̮̱͉ͨͧ̉̃͋̄ͤ͞g̤̮ͪͮ̈ͤ͂͑͌ͥͨ͢ḥ̡̗̞͙͙̜̓͆ͧ͊ͯ̑̕h̻̬̝̹͉̦ͯ̚͠t̡̬̘͎ͭͦ̿ͪ̀
    ̢͎̃ͥ̾͆̊̕͞T͚̱͍̯͈̙̬ͧ͑ͧ́͞e̔̒ͥ̐ͯͫ͢҉͖̗̻ṅ̡͖̼̥̫͉̣̬͈̯ͤ̍̈̑͛̍̀͡t̡̂ͩ͂̌͐̃̌҉͕̳̜ą̺̤̭̝̖͍̥̑͐̄̈́́̀c͎̙̯̣͋̄̾́̇̓̐͂͡l͉̦ͣ̇̑ͬ̔̇̃ͩ͂ę̛͇̦̬̝͙̟͖ͪ̋̇̈́̈́̈ͬ́̽ ̶̬̞͙̜̞̠̫̓̎ͦ̉͟r̗͂͛ͭͥ̉ͬ̉̈͝e̵͈ͯ̃͆͐̀s̵̟̣̗͈̃͠p̸̴̺̙̦͈̭͆ͥ͛͑ͧ́̕ê͓ͯ̿̂̎̈́͝c̖̦̻ͮͪ͝t̶̝͕̪ͧ̑ͬ̔̀̄ͦ͠
    ̵̸̻̘͈͕͎̬͔̫ͫ̇̾͠Z͕̜̠̏͌ͦ̚̕͡a͚̻̪͎̩͖̤̣̓ͩ̔ͧ̅̅ͧ͢ͅl̡̩̬̱̘̠̞̖͔͒̈ͦ̓̈́ͪ́͜l̡̻̺͔͙̭̔ͩ͞’́̽ͪͭ͊̑ͬ́̚͏̤̣̩͉̠̖̪͕a̩͚ͬ̓l̡͉̄ͩ͂̅̄w̵̫̥̰̰̌̃͠͡a̢̼͉͎̎̑̽͐ṛ̦͇̺̯̗̪̊ͬ̽ͭ͊̂g̍̈́̾ͪ҉͍̻̬͚͍̟͜͝ͅp̟̙̦͓͎̝͐̉̅͗̈͌̿͝ẖ̣͔̝͛̆ͬ̿ͪ͢rͮ͗ͤ͆̈́͒͗͠͏̣̤̬̱͓͚͈̘́u̳ͩ͋̽͐̿͑̋͘̕l̡̼͖̜͚̜̻̘͓ͭ̓ͫ͌͗͗̉͛ͮ ͕̜̠̺̥̞̺̺͊̑̆̆̃͛͌͝͝f͆̈́͊ͯ̽ͬ͏̦̣̱͓̲̯͈̞l̥̙̞̫̘̉̌ͯ̉͢͢͝o̦̫͍̬͑ͨ̑ͪ͟͢r̵̡̘͎̖̓͂ͧ̑̉̿ͤļ̸̼͇̝̜̺͙̳̠̐͗͝u̵̙̫̹̮̖̭̩̗̒ͫ̽͘ ̟̳̺̬̫͎̈͟ḟ͕͎͈͇̇̾̚͜͞l̵̴̮͇̭͉̦̍̈̑̀ȯ̷͚͎̤̼ͮ͑ͅr̯̫̙̫̗̞̰̥̾̇l͙̝ͮͬͧ̏ͦ͒ͩ͑̓ą̨͉͇̩̲̂ͮ̚g̢̨̫̺ͭ̈́́ͅḩ͎̥̤͚̫̜͚̆ͬ͒ͤ̄͡ ̷͚̱̱͍̱̟̰ͩ̽s̖͕̹̐̉͌͟͞h͕̻̼͔̣̝̼ͪ͑ͮ̍͋ͥͧ̏͟͞l͗̈̉̏͆ͮͧ̄҉̵̜̘̙̝o̭̮͇̭͍͖̲̮͋ͬ̅̓̀n̯̠̦͙ͦ̇͗̕o̸̧͓̪̰̼͇͊ͭ̇̀ͧ̚ͅr͍̰̈ͥ̾͑͋ͅm̷̥͚̬̭͖̺̀̃͗͠͡
    ̡͕͚͍̜̳̯͕̉̊̒ͬͮ͜C̓̿ͦ̏̌͛҉̢̫͖̪̭͝a̡͚͙̺̙͍̐ͬͧ͋̀n̨͔̜̖͎̤̘̄͋͛̑̕’͌ͤ͋̃ͥ̂͛ͥ̀̀͏̳̠̜̭͙͍̖t̤̯̮͓̻̪̝ͨ͡ ̴̶̜̱̳͖̦̲̏̍͋͆́͡d̤͓͍̼̘͛̌͆̈̒̌̏̀̕e̥̲̓ͨ̕͟͜n͆͆̐ͥ͋̍͏̙͚͇̤̯̥̣̗̹y͎̘͔̖̰̭̱͊͑̌̐͐ͮ̿̅̑͢ ̱͕̰̦ͬ́͐g̸͓̩̭̜͉͕͙̯̃̄̔̕͘l̶̛̳̖͐́͟o̵̫͓͉̙͓͕̫ͦ̂̇̈̌ͮ̈́͆͟͝r̷̬͊̋̑͛ͫͮẹ̴̛̠̗̦̦̣ͩ͊ͧ̾͒ͥ͊t̫̱̰̠̩̥̲͇͎͒̊̈́̉͐h̝̠̬̠̖͌̐̌͐̏̓̽ͩ’̡̼͚̱͈͚̯́ͨ̏̈́͠ś̡͕̰̮͚͒̆̑̏͋̋h̆ͧ̽̅҉҉̰̺̙̰̟v̵̡̦͇͛͐̈̉̍͐̀͐͟a͙̝̼̟͗ͮ̾ͦ̀͂̐͗̉ğ͎̹͇̪̙͙͔̬͕ͨ͗͂̐͐ͤ͞g̶̻͈͕͈͕̿ͪͩ̄ͯ̿̚
    ̢͙͛ͪͭ̅̂́
    ̱͔̭̥̤̽̌͌͠F̨̰̬̗̜̲̮̦̋̿̅̓̍̈́̅̚͟l̴̥̘͈̤̭̳̿͑͌̍̈́̚͞u͍̖͚̘̱͈̰ͫ̐̑͞ͅģ͍͂̊ͦ̇͡g̛͔͓̫͕͊̆̀̄͗͘̕o̭͈̰͔͉̹̐̇͠͝r̵̡͇̦̊̅͆x̵̧͇͓̓͋ͩ ͥ̾̐͋҉̼̜o̳ͣ̌̇̆̚͘͝u̗̞̜ͨ͂̑̔͂ͧͨ͋ţ̳͍̌ͦ̆ͥ̒̚͞ ̣̃͐ͨ̌͟l̨̪̘̟̮̗ͦ͛͐̌̾ơ̻͚̝̫͖͉̰͗ͬͤͦ͜͟u̟͕̲̠̠͊ͧ̽̀ͯ̐͗d̮̬́ͤͧ͑̔͂̉ͨ ̢̧̩̟̬̝̟̼͓̪̾͛ͦͥͩ̏͋a̼̺̖̪̤̳͋̊ͧ̚͜ ̢̹̺͕̥̲͚̣̌́̉͋̊̎ͪ͐f͎̰̫̲̹̬̒̑ͧͥ͘͟l̡̠̱̩̦̘̱̊ͣͣ́͂͆̍̚̚͝o̭͈̤͍̘ͤ͊ͥͯw̷̡̨̺̭̬͙̭̾̋ ̴̝͔̖̮̠̻̰̈́̋ͦ͋̍ͤ́ṱ̴̠̣͍͗͋͂̌̀ͫ̆͑̒͡ͅǒ̼̘̫̄ͣ͒͊͒ͦ ̧̝̼̬̲ͥͥg̦̫̘̣̰̅͒̉̇͐ͬ́͞ͅl̻̪̼̮̤͇͑̏͢͢u̖͔͓͉͐ͪ̈͢͟ͅb̞̦̱̪͈͖̖ͭ͊̌͌̌̚͞͠ ̡̮͕̣̞͖̤͕͚͙ͪ̔̂̽ͭb̷̨̮̪̬̝̓ͤ̃́͗̚̕y̤͈̮̪̭͈̽͑̅̍̑͑ͭ
    ̷̡̩̪̟͕̣̏̓ͬ̒̔̄ͯ̊̅ͅĘ̶͍̥̳͖͓͔̜͈͋̏̽ͫ̂ͨ̎̑y͇͚̠̰̝̱̯̼͊͆̒̓ͦ̒̀͋͘e̱̭̗̟̯͔͈͙̅͋ ̧̺̤̝̘̟̮̭̆t̫̘̤̿ͩ̉̓̇̇̓͡o̗̠̞̟̭̝̘͗̋̊͞ ̧͉͓̬͆ͧ͟m͇̖̳̹͈̤̬̎̊o̴͖͉̬̥̲͕̬ͬ̈̿̍u͗͒͒͂̒ͩ̉҉̛̗̜͖͙̟̮̼̦̻͜tͬ̃ͪ̆͠͏̸̱͓̟͕̩͎̥h̛̛̙͈̓ͩ̾̓ͣͥ̾,͙̇̒̀̈́ͫ̐̏̎̚͜ ͈̭̰͔̮̮̥̤̾ͬͧ̃ͦ͊͒ṁ̤̖̳̟ͬ͞ọ̧͔̼̓ͦ́̎ͬ͆̽̐̓́u̷̥̬͉͖͎̾͒͌ͪ̈́̍͟͞t͕̠̣ͤͭ̒͗̌ͦ͂ͨ́h̛̻͉̥͚̮̰͔̱ͭ̒̂ͣ̃ ̧͉̜̦͇̱̯͇ͪ̆̀t̡̩̻ͩ̏̃ͤ͗ͨ̀͘o̵̯͖̣̮̜̫ͪ̐̓͗ ̛̛̺̬̲̈́̊̈́̑̓̿̇e̵̢̥̹͔ͣ̌͠y̸̶͇̭̘͓̟ͥ̽̄ͤ̈́̄̽͘e̮̺͆̇̅
    ͎͉̱̯̝̫ͦͬ͌͜͜
    ͌ͦ́ͤ͏̣͈̥͞͞s̷̷̡̝̠͉̤̊̿̾̆̚h̫͕̖̘̠ͮ͛ͪ̈́ŗ̸͉̜͖̤͖ͦ̅͟u̿ͯ͋͑ͨ͏̶͎͉̮̜͙ģ̜̞̦̩̻̓̃͠g̸̤͖̫̑͑̓͌̏o̻̖̱͍̼ͧͥͪ̀ͩ̐t͎̼̳̝̜̫̞͒̂̍̀ ̯̫̰͉͊͛͜t̶̘̣̲͍ͣ͑̑͂̓̋̄ͦ̀͢o̶̻̮͖͔̳̦̤̠ͥͭ̔̇ ̸̛̖̬̣̤͇̻̖̂ͪ̓́̽̀̚w̵̛͈̖̰̬͌ͥͩ̌̿̾̒̓hͯ͊ͥ̆̾̽̚͏̤͚̙̤̬̺̖̕͞ͅą̱̱̲̬̗̥̠ͬ́͢t̵͐̉̈ͨ͌͐҉͕̳͕̙͔ ̱̣̦͐̅̓́ͥͭ̒͒ͧi̖̠̠̝͎͙̦ͧ̐ͦ̓̄ͤͅt͉̰̘ͦ͌̂̇ ̛̩̱̺̝̣̪̠̠̅̍̽̈́s̤̆̉͘͡e̴̷̛̗̜ͤ̋̅e̢̲͉̥̫ͥ̒͒͞͠m̖̙̝͉̭͓̙̄̅̅́̀̇͝s̬ͥ́͛͐̓͐ͩ̑͘͠ ̥̬͍̔̿
    ̰̱̻̣̈́̾ͩ͞Ȑ̟̩̙̓́o̰̤̣̤͔̮̪̳ͫͪ͜g̻̹͙͕̞͇͎̙̩̽̏ͬͤ͘͘n͍͙̾̍͂͗ͧ̉̉̏ͨ’̭̠̯͍͎̦ͩ͒l̴ͧ͒̌̔ͯ́̒͏̦̻̣̬͙͔̗ ͉͍̩̣̹̰̙̫͑ͮ̃ͯ͌͂̏͡s̰͆̑̾͊͛͡o̳̹̫̮͖̪̘͓̥ͮ̈́̾ͪ̒ͣl̺͙̟̙̳͚̞̞ͦ̓́̇̈f̴͍̱͕̖̬̝̝ͩ́ͮ̇l̨̡̡̳̯͎̥͔̰̞̥ͬ̋̍ļ̷̱͇̭̤̰̊̉͜ĝ͔̺̩̽̇͛ͣ̂ͩ͝g̑̒̆͋͝͏̴̲̮̯̗͎̹̼e͍̾̃͋͊͛̅͌ḩ̙̰ͣ̄ͤ̄͊̈́̍̀ͯ ̳͔̣̝͖̓̉ͨ̎̈́̓̂͐d̨̰͈͎͇̳̯̙̖ͭ̄a͉̰̬͓̱̣͑̒ͤ̇͑͒͜ǵ̝̺͈͎͇̯ͣͪ̆̃ ̥͎̻͔̐̽́ͯͯ̀ͤͫ͞͞S̷̡͍͈͎̮̮̭̈́̉̋̄ͪͪ͢ḩ̝̠̳̘͌̅̀v͚̹̪̺͎̾̅̔̇ͣ̍͑̐̂͝a̵̘̝̗̰̖̯̍̒̔͒g̜͕͓ͥ̑̽̉̎̊̍͜͜g̡̼̖͈̰͙̜͋̒̇̒͊̕ ̥̞̈ͯ͌ͭ̒͌d̩͈̰͖̳ͤ̉̂͟r̗̼̓ͩ͑͑ͫ̉ͫ̑̌e̸̬̫͖͇̰͈̪͊̄̂ͤ̂a̶̗̺̭̪̭͆ͦ̌̀͋́m̷̳̂ͪ͌̿͛̒̄̽ͅs̸̯̼̞̮͔̤̩͈̉̏̉ͩͯͭ͑
    ̴̮̬̺̞͙̝͓͒̽͊͐͡
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Ascending   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    .....................................................- OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	41. Miscellaneous information - Dream


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   DREAM   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: good artists don't repeat themselves
    
     
    
    
    
    Many new Dream Players are impressed by the results of Dream abilities the first time they try them. After all, they can do a wide range of things with above-average effects. Lots of potential, right there. Then these new players will inevitably feel cheated because when they try to use an ability again, it's suddenly weaker.  
      
    
    It's not a bug. Their abilities don't actually grow weaker over time. It's just the Aspect of Dreams doing shenanigans. Dreams stands for artistry, structuration, ingenuity. It's an Aspect that is powered by creativity. Dreams don't repeat themselves. A good system is like good imagination: it does things once.  
      
    
    For example, [Living The Dream] is Dream's basic direct attack ability. It can pretty much conjure any kind of object out of transparent glass. It smashes the enemy and then vanishes. Simple enough? Heck no. If you use [Living The Dream] to smash your enemies with a hammer, the first time it's going to create a gigantic maul, the second time it'll make a claw hammer, and the third time it's going to pop a small mallet that doctors use to test reflexes. It's not a bug. It's just you failing at Dreams.  
      
     **The less imagination you have, the more your attacks are going to suck.**  
      
    
    Hence, you can't use  [Living The Dream] to summon a ghostly hammer and keep doing that forever. You have to keep cycling between new stuff. When you can't make up new attacks, make new combos. The potential for attack patterns is infinite. For example, forget the dream hammer. Try something like this instead: keep spamming [Living The Dream] at an enemy and use it to throw a giant piano, and then a spear, followed by making an anvil fall on it, followed by conjuring an iron maiden that snaps shut around the enemy, followed by crushing it with a falling plane, followed by clapping your hand together to make huge hands smash the enemy. NOW this is going to do a lot more damage than if you used **hammer x5**.  
      
    
    Wait. No. If you do what I just described, it'll be underpowered because you didn't came up with it by yourself. Oh god I hate Dreams. I just hope you get the general idea okay.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     WARNING: don't say the words
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Never say to a Dream Player "wow that was awesome, do it again".  
      
    
    Never say this.  
      
    
    I once said it **ironically** to my Maid of Dreams and she didn't talk to me for the rest of the session.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     TENDENCY: All-or-nothing crazy bastards
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    I just want to drop this warning because the first Dream Player I met was a Knight of Dreams and he scared the hell out of me. That is, until I understood the state of mind that belongs to that Aspect.  
      
    
    Dreams, with all its artistry and systems and creativity, translates to something like this: "I am going to do this and I will do it ONCE and I will do it RIGHT". My Knight of Dreams was CRAZY about betting his life on the line with his every moves. Dreams never repeat, Dreams never hesitate and Dreams never compromise. And Dream Players freak out all of their friends, apparently.  
      
    
    Even if they don't have combat classes, Dream Players are likely to be a little tight in the ass. Everything about them is organizing, optimizing and "I could do this better". Talking to them is like... It's like when artists are completely bent over their work and if you try to talk to them, they'll just growl "Can't answer, busy doing ART". That's what Dreams mean, right there.  
      
    
    Note: Don't take their mood personally. They're good guys deep down. They just happen to be good guys who eat their breakfast cereals with a facial expression that says "I am going to eat these cereals **perfectly** or I am going to **COMMIT RITUAL SUICIDE** ".
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: buff animation that spills out
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The ability [Dreams Never Die] is a buff that gives a lot of stat bonuses, especially defense, that is focused on the specific purpose of accomplishing a precise task. As soon as you digress from your goal or achieve it, the ability vanishes. It was a favorite skill of my Knight of Dreams and he milked it for all that it was worth, believe me. That's when I noticed it has animation issues. For some reason, the buff's visual effect spreads on contact. Like, between Players.  
      
    
    This is especially freaky because [Dreams Never Die] has this buff animation where the recipient is covered with all those weird glowing lines that spread on the body in angular patterns. You know, like some kind of retro arcade style.  
      
    
    I noticed the bug for the first time when my Knight of Dream was grabbing me. Well he was "saving me" but I totally didn't NEED saving. So there he was, holding me and not letting go and all these neon lines started spilling out of his frame and creeping unto me and I was like "oh hell NAW". I was convinced at first that it was some kind of corruption. This thing goes in my top 10 freakiest glitch.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Don't touch their bed
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    For one reason or another, if you sleep in a bed-object identified to the Player of Dream, you're going to fall in a coma. That is, you're not gonna wake up until someone else (or your dreamself) kicks you out of the bed. Pretty weird bug. Better avoid it.  
      
    
    It's kind of a non-issue since you're not supposed to sleep in other people's Land Bed. You get no benefits from a bed if it doesn't have your symbol on it. It's also a social faux pas to nap on someone else's bed. Especially the Quest Bed. Oh man, sleeping in someone else's Quest Bed is the ultimate lack of manner in Sburb. It's something that would send gentlemanMannerism in a frothing rage followed by printing all of the Sburb Etiquette FAQ just to eat it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Embarrassing fashion
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    An important warning for you Players of Dream that look up to Ascending. You know how the thematic "color" of Dream is transparency? Those glassy stones with the Dream symbol on it are pretty cool, right? Tell you what. It's not just stone that gets the transparency treatment. The God Tier outfit of the Dream Player is awkward. Like, a lot. You are advised to modify it immediately.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The worst thing that a Dream Player can use when they get mad in the butt is [The Game Has Changed]. It's a creativity/manipulation ability like [Living The Dream] except on steroids. It turns the whole area where Dream Players stand under their direct command as if it was their canvas for doing their artistry thing.  
      
    
    When that happens, they don't MEAN to kill you by mistake. But you know, when you gain control of a large area, it's easy to step on a tiny ant without realizing it. One little scribble and you're gone.  
      
    
    You can tell that a Player of Dream is charging [The Game Has Changed] when they start levitating and a sort of 3D grid appears everywhere. That's your cue to get out. Just keep running until you're outside of cube-space (at least the AoE is well defined).  
      
    
    Oh and don't attempt to interrupt it with a drop kick. I mean, heck, it's impossible to drop Dream Players unconscious. The Aspect of Dreams give them such a gigantic buff to focus that they can't be knocked out no matter what. That's another thing which unsettled me a lot about my Knight of Dreams.
    
    
    
    


	42. Article: introduction to sprite pendants


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'''@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@@@''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@'@'''@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+++++++++++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@@+@@@+@@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@+++@@@+++@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@''+@+@++@+@@+@+@@+@++@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@++@+@++@@+@@@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''@@+@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@''++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@+@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@+@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@+@@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''++++@@+@@+@@@@@+@@+@@++++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@+++@+@+@+@+@+@+++@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@+@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''++@@++@@+@+@@++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+@+++@+@@@+@+++@+'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@++@++@@+'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@+++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The sprite pendant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Early on during your Sburb adventures, you will be given a pendant by your sprite. Sprites are scripted to give you this item once you reach a certain rung. When this happens, you are informed that the pendant has the ability to house and summon your sprite. Hence its given name: the sprite pendant.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As it turns out, the pendant's ability to summon your sprite is not terribly important. It only matters for a short time at the start of the game, after which you are going to lose your sprite. If that was a spoiler, I'm not sorry.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The pendant that they leave behind is is a heavily scripted meta-object that has important game properties. It's something you're supposed to learn on your own.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Yeah, screw that.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This chapter is going to introduce you to the important properties of the sprite pendant, glitched or otherwise.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Player commands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The sprite pendant is strongly associated with something called "player commands". Player commands are a special feature in Sburb. They are the equivalent of bringing up a console while in the middle of a video game and making a specific input that modifies the game world.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    However, unlike in video games where this kind of thing is critically gamebreaking, the commands in Sburb are internalized as a part of the game. Player commands have somewhat minor effects that are entirely optional. You can easily go through the game without caring about this extra feature. The way it works is pretty simple. You play the song, your pendant glows and stuff happens. You can find command songs scattered all over the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Many people hold the misconception that the sprite pendant is a magical thingy that provides the special effect of player commands. This is mostly due to the fact that the sprite pendant glows while you play a song. It makes it appear as if the pendant is providing an effort involved in making things happen. This is a misleading. In fact, the pendant is glowing because the game is accessing the proper authorization codes that are stored on it. That's why you need to be wearing it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The pendant is, more or less, a physical representation of a Player ID. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The pendant's design   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You know that stuff you do before starting the game? Fooling around with kernelsprites and prototyping without knowing what the hell it's all about? Well it actually has a point. It's how you register as a player to a Sburb session. It's like filling up paperwork. The sprite pendant is the final stamp of approval on all this paperwork, and it has your name on it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There is a basic protocol to follow in order to start a game of Sburb. You need to finish loading the session. Before this is done, 
    Only some basic game structures are already in place. The players aren't registered yet, hence why there isn't any Land in the Medium. The Lands appear each time that a Player successful enter the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This process is separate from the meta-universal/timetravel/predestined plot stuff that surrounds Sburb. You still have to properly register as a player, and this means, completing paperwork. Right at the start, the kernelsprite that you release is like a registration form. The act of throwing something in it, the prototyping, is where you imprint the session. You can then break your entry item to be boot up your Land and be wished away to the incipisphere of your session.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This process will create your sprite pendant, you just don't have it yet. Maybe the game doesn't want to drop too much stuff on your grill at the same time? Your sprite will manage your pendant for you at the start of the game. In fact, for as long as your sprite has a pendant, it counts exactly the same as if you're wearing it. Your sprite only gives you the pendant because it is going to leave soon afterward.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The important thing you need to remember here is that losing your pendant sucks. It means you lost your ID. If you lose your ID then you can't enter dungeons, you can't get quest, you can't use a lot of game features, etc. It also puts you at risk if it falls in the wrong hands. Luckily, if if you lose your pendant and you still have your sprite, it will automatically seek to recover it. Just don't make this a habit.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Stuff that should be hella obvious   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright. When people say that **your pendant is your Player ID** , it means business. You're supposed to be like **oh shit** and get the mental image of a big "WARNING! WARNING!" written all over this subject in  flashing red letters. In case your common sense is glitched or deleted, this is what it means:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    1- Don't lose your pendant
    
    
    
    
    
    
    2- Don't give it to anyone.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    3- Don't mess with it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first two are obvious. Parting with your pendant for any reason is just dumb. It should always be around your neck. Of course, it looks goofy and stupid so just do like everyone else and put it behind your shirt or something. It doesn't have to be out in the open when you're not using it, unless you want to make a statement out of it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As for the third recommendation: messing with this item is always a bad idea. Sprite pendants are copy-protected with DRM technology (Don't Read Me), it makes its captcha code unreadable. This measure is there for your own safety. You *can* grab the captcha code of a pendant with the Intellibeam Laserstation but it is outrageouly dangerous. Trying to alchemize things with this code can easily kill your sprite, erase yourself from existence, or temper with your installation parameters and cause some kind of unholy gaming abomination that I don't even want to imagine.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Why is the Intellibeam Laserstation EVEN in this game, I'll never understand.
    
    
    
    


	43. Article: pendant important glitches


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'''@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@@@''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@'@'''@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+++++++++++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@@+@@@+@@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@+++@@@+++@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@''+@+@++@+@@+@+@@+@++@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@++@+@++@@+@@@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''@@+@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@''++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@+@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@+@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@+@@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''++++@@+@@+@@@@@+@@+@@++++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@+++@+@+@+@+@+@+++@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@+@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''++@@++@@+@+@@++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+@+++@+@@@+@+++@+'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@++@++@@+'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@+++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendant glitch: unsecured data   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Let's start with one of the most important glitch in the history of Sburb.  
      
    
    The basic idea is that a sprite pendant is that it is made of tighly packed data. It turns out that the information stored on the pendant is badly secured. All kinds of **weird glitchy stuff** start to happen when a person wears someone else's sprite pendant. That's because they are granted access to stuff that they shouldn't be allowed to.  
      
    
    For example, if you wear the sprite pendant of another player and check your computer, you'll be surprised to notice that you're the server player for two people. You'll become the server player for a new person: the client of the people who's pendant you stole.  
      
    
    That's because the status of client/server player is part of the information that is stored on the pendant, and it's transferred with the item. This, right there, is very important, because it fixes one of the biggest problem with a player's death.  
      
     When someone dies, it breaks the continuity of your möbius reach around.  
      
    
    It means that there is some poor schmuck who doesn't have a server player anymore. That's pretty outrageous. You know how Sburb works, everybody rubs everybody's back. When someone stops progressing, it means that someone else will stop soon, and the whole house of cards is going to fall.  So you want to fix your möbius reach around, and you use the pendant trick for that. It's pretty straightforward. You go recover the pendant off some poor bastard's body and then you can be like "sup bro, the other guy's on vacation, I'm your new server player". And then the game can go on.  
      
    
    Of course, what you end up with isn't quite a möbius reach around anymore. It's some kind of sticky situation. It's like when you play with a gum with your fingers and there are strands going all over the place. But it gets the job done, everybody's house still get erected slowly upward and through space, toward Skaia.  
      
    
    This transfer of player rights isn't something that is _supposed_ to happen. It's a glitch. But it's the best kind of glitch. The kind that everybody abuses because it makes the session a merry-go-round.  
      
    
    It seems that Sburb was designed around the insane notion that everybody will have fun and nobody will die. Oh, that's great, that's optimist, and that's dumb. It means that there are no official features in place to compensate for the loss of a player. Luckily, the faulty security on pendant ownership is the fix to this problem.  
      
    
    I guess people just forgot to warn you that Sburb will turn you into some kind of pimpin' corpse robbing jewelry thief.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Transferring duties   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There is a second kind of migratory data that is transferred with pendants. One which is more important than the right to play sim city with people's houses. It's the information related to performing duties. You know, stuff like ectobiology, or lighting the forge, or frog foraging. Technically, anybody can perform a Duty. It's just that only the designed players know instinctively how it works.  
      
    
    If you ever see someone perform a duty, you'll know what I'm talking about. Let's take ectobiology for example. You ever watch someone perform ectobiology? This is some biznasty delirious shit. It's like this: these guys take off their shoes and jump on laboratory equipment, pushing buttons with their toes to create space slime while breakdancing something straight off the hook. Then they thrash up some more uncanny brutal stunts and they create a bunch of magic babies and then they perform a tripple acrobatic pirouette through a loop lit on fire and then they shoot the babies back in time.  
      
    
    Then they rub their hands together and they're like "what's wrong?" as if it was as natural as picking your nose.  
      
    
    So yeah, you can imagine the problem if these guys DIE before they do all these sick moves. You'd end up having to take their place. You would probably just stand before all these controls with a finger in the air, and you'd be like **"uhhhhh"** while pretending you're making that sound because you're a tibetan monk and definitely not because you have no idea how this shit works.  
      
    
    Well look no further. There is a solution to your problem. All of this knowledge is stored on the sprite pendant and it's faulty migratory data. You just need to wear an extra piece of jewelry and you too can perform outrageous circus acts with babies.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendant glitch: cannot be indexed   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The sprite pendant is bugged and cannot be stashed into a sylladex. It's a bummer. You can turn the damn thing into a card, but it will not fit in your sylladex. It's not really a big problem. A lot of people get through their game without ever trying to inventory their pendant. Then they're all surprised to hear that this bug even exists.  
      
    
    The disadvantage to this little bug is that you cannot keep your pendant within the digital safety of your meta-inventory. The next best thing is to wear it around you neck. Your sprite pendant belongs on your person at all time. Just put it under your shirt or something if you're not into jewelry.  
      
     DO NOT LOSE IT  
      
    
    Your only accepted excuse for losing your pendant is decapitation.  
      
    
    That's what I'd like to say, but good luck with that. Thief/Rogue players love to snatch these things and mess with everybody's pendants. It's amazing the kind of extra stuff you can rip from a pendant with just a basic pendant FAQ. Thief/Rogues are often found wrecking havoc with other people's dwelling spires or spend other people's grist or snoop in other people's dungeons. It's a bit silly.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Don't worry about pendant damage   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Don't worry about your pendant getting damaged during a strife. Some people argue that you shouldn't wear your pendant all the time in case something happens to it, but that's something that only a Sboob would say.  
      
    
    The sprite pendant is indestructible.  
      
    
    There are a few things in Sburb that are meant to be unbreakable (Sburb CDs, prototype rings, quest beds, bedrock, the cult item worn by the secret consort) and the Sprite Pendant is one of them. It won't get damaged by mistake: it can't.  And if you eat RED MILES to the face, you have more to worry about than your pendant getting fried.  
      
    
    That thing is safe on your chest.  
      
    
    Heck, if anything, it is the pendant that protects you. It's an exra piece of protection for your torso. It's like when dragons in stories are completely armored except for one scale that is like olly outying or something and it's their secret weakness. Except in this case you're some kind of reverse dragon with just one small spot that is invincible. Okay I'll concede that it's much less cool but I bet it saved some people from the corpse party.
    


	44. Article: pendants upgrades


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'''@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@@@''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@'@'''@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+++++++++++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@@+@@@+@@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@+++@@@+++@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@''+@+@++@+@@+@+@@+@++@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@++@+@++@@+@@@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''@@+@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@''++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@+@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@+@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@+@@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''++++@@+@@+@@@@@+@@+@@++++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@+++@+@+@+@+@+@+++@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@+@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''++@@++@@+@+@@++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+@+++@+@@@+@+++@+'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@++@++@@+'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@+++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendant upgrades   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your pendant is set to undergo a few upgrades during the course of the game.  Technically pendants are only a "sprite pendant" for a short period of time at the start of the game. They should be called a "player pendant" most of the time, and they are a skaia pendant near the end of the game. However, most people just call them sprite pendants all the way through. It makes things less confusing. Sburb is confusing enough as it is.  
      
    
    This chapter will talk about the normal pendant upgrades, from sprite pendants to player pendants to skaia pendants, and will also mention the unofficial upgrades.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   sprite pendant ==> player pendant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first time your pendant is going to change is when you lose your sprite. It's pretty cheap for an upgrade, I mean, it's just a color swap. I hate when games do that. Your sprite is going to say goodbye and tell you that the pendant is now yours. Then your pendant will start to glow with your personal color instead of the default color which is the same one as your Sburb logo. It's like it becomes personalized. That's when you can start to use Player Commands with it.  
      
    
    I'm sure that this change is supposed to be another metaphor about inheriting responsibilities. Do we still care about maturity metaphors? Oops I just stopped caring. I'm just hella glad about this small upgrade because it'd be terrible if everybody's pendant looked exactly the same for the entire game.  
      
    
    Oh and in case you don't know, your personal color is the color that you type with, which is also the color of the crystalanths on your land, and it's also your favorite color, and it's also the color of your eyes for some freaky ectobiological reason. You could say that it's the default state that a pendant is meant to have. It's just not activated until after the departure of your sprite.  
      
    
    Though I guess that none of this matters if you're in a session that is so utterly bugged that you never lose your sprites. Or if you never even get your pendants. Apparently there are a few of those around the block.
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   player pendant ==> skaia pendant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .....................................................- OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   player pendant ==> ??? pendant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Normally, a pendant can only have three states during the course of a playthrough. That's the sprite pendant, the player pendant and the skaia pendant. Here I'm going to share some rumors about two other possible variants which are non-official, kinda.  
      
    
    The first one is something I heard in a story from a thirdhand account. It's apparently a type of pendant that you can only get through corruption. It uses some elaborate glitch that digs into the game to pull the unused files for a pendant upgrade that was part of a scenario which was removed from the game. I wish I knew more about it but I don't, the story was pretty vague. I just know that it's another pendant state that isn't supposed to be allowed. No idea what it does.  
      
    
    The other unofficial pendant state is pretty much an urban legend. It's supposed to be a type of pendant that gives admin rights. These rumors are pretty god damn stupid if you ask me. We don't even KNOW if there's such a thing as admins in sburb. It's a pretty big debate in the FAQ community and I try to stay out of it. From what I understand, the only real evidence is a bunch of restricted-access game files. They MAY be some kind of admin intervention tools. We know very little about what these locked files are about:  
      
    
    [ **Yellow Yard** ]  (the file is very small, maybe it's a minor intervention ?)  
    
    [ **Green Acre** ]    (something about ponds and fixing frogs?)  
    
    [ **Black Inches** ] (oh god what the actual fuck)  
    
    [ **Red Miles** ]    (!!!)  
      
    
    That last one is pretty interesting. I don't know if it's the same Red Miles that Queens or Ringwraiths are pulling out of their ass but it would explains why it's so gamebreaking.
    
    
    
    


	45. Article: pendant miscellaneous stuff


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''''''''''''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'''@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@@@''''''@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@'@'''@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+++++++++++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@@+@@@+@@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''+++@@+++@@@+++@@+++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@''+@+@++@+@@+@+@@+@++@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@++@+@++@@+@@@+@+''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''@@+@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@''++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@@+@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@+@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@''@+@+@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@+@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@''++@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@''@+@@+@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@+@@+@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@''++++@@+@@+@@@@@+@@+@@++++''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@+++@+@+@+@+@+@+++@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@+@@@+@@@+@+@@@+@@@+@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''++@@++@@+@+@@++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''+@+++@+@@@+@+++@+'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@++@++@@+'''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''+@@+++@@++'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''''''''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendant miscellaneous stuff   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    This chapter will cover more pendant features than you ever cared to hear about. Well, except for the deadly glitches. These can be important. On the other hand some of these bugs are pretty damn funny, like when people receive exile orders that aren't meant for them. I love that shit.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendants and exile interferences   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .....................................................- OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendant ownership and pinging   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is a pretty cool trick. Try holding a pendant in your palm and thinking out "hey how is it hanging". The pendant is going to pulsate with a bright light two or three times and feel warmer to the touch. It's like the thing is answering back "yo sup I'm here". It's a bit hard to explain but you'll see what I mean when you try it. It's easy to pull. Sometimes, just mindlessly rubbing the pendant is going to trigger it.
    
    
    
    
    
    This is called pinging. Pinging a pendant is the equivalent of sending an ownership query and getting an automatic answer. There are a few interesting tidbits about this feature.
    
    
    
    
    
    •If you ping a pendant that isn't yours and its owner is still alive, you'll have a vague impression of the direction where you can find the owner. That's because pendants naturally want to return to their owner. This can turn out to be very useful. At least, for returning pendants to players that you assumed to be dead.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Pinging a pendant that hasn't changed color yet (the sprite hasn't departed and it's still a sprite pendant) will give you the vague direction of where to find that player's sprite.
    
    
    
    
    
    •If you ping with your dreamself, it'll point at your realself.
    
    
    
    
    
    •When you ping a skaia pendant, it just points towards Skaia.
    
    
    
    
    
    •If the owner of a pendant has died, it will not answer to pinging anymore.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The pendant ceremonial quest   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There is a special quest in the dream world that involves pendants. Whenever a player dies, the Queen of that player's dream kingdom will ask you to repatriate that person's pendant and give it to her. Then they'll make some parting ceremony with it.
    
    
    
    
    
    Don't complete this quest. You won't get the pendant back. Instead, bring back the pendant but don't give it to her. Tell the queen that you want to keep it as a memento of your dead friend. This will cancel this quest with no reputation penalty.
    
    
    
    
    
    If you want to know, it isn't anything sinister. The Queens request these pendants because they want to put them in the Royal Vault - it's the equivalent of a garbage bin for deleting game files. Anything that is placed in the Royal Vault will never be seen again. Queens have the job to decommission game abstractions that have lost their purpose and which may cause conflicts in the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    This same feature is abused in the Ringless Queen exploit, where you prototype certain things in order to drive a Queen to delete her own ring from the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    Since it's a GLITCH that we use other people's pendant to take care of their client player and duties, the game assumes that pendants with no owners are useless. So they're marked for deletion. It's a pretty weird feature if you ask me, and probably incomplete, since there are very few things that ever get requested for deletion. The only consistant requests are for corrupted items. Queens really wants these things to olly outy out of their incipisphere.
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you're done borrowing a pendant and it becomes **actually useless** , then you can feel free to give it to the Queen. Some says that it feels like the right thing to do. It brings closure to the whole thing. You know, people dying.
    
    
    
    
    
    Personally, I keep pendants for as long as possible. Everybody's pendants, even the assholes and the PKs. I don't care. I keep around my neck just so I can be like "in your face, these people are not gone". I don't know if that makes any sense. I think it's something that Might players would understand.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendants and clingy whisperings   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I think this requires a disclaimer before I go on: you can't have access to someone else's aspect powers from a pendant. Believe me, people tried enough to prove that it can't be done. The stuff stored on pendant is like the outline of a player's profile. Game stuff like Aspect powers are a completely different thing.
    
    
    
    
    
    With that said: the whisperings of dead players have a tendency to cling to their pendants.
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not actually because of the pendant itself. It's because Whisperings have a tendency to cling to the “scent” of sburb players. A pendant gives a hella lot of that scent if it was worn and regarded fondly by a player, at the same title as any of their belongings. The Whisperings of dead players will stick to such objects after death, since they have nowhere else to go.
    
    
    
    
    
    They can provide some minor benefits, but it's barely anything worth mentionning. You know, it's typical Whisperings stuff. They do strange quirky things that you never ask for and don't really matter. Like, you reach to open a door and the Strife of Hope pushes it open for you and you're like “hum… thanks”. Or like, you get a papercut and the Growth of Life will fix it for no particular reason, even if ignores when you have major wounds.
    
    
    
    
    
    These things are dumb and make no sense. I know someone who said it was cute, that it's like a puppy that begs for attention and wants to surprise you when you expect it the least. But I think it's just dumb.
    
    
    
    
    
    This crap was only ever useful ONCE. It's when the Whisperings of a dead guy pointed out who was his PK. So I guess that was something not completely useless.
    
    
    
    
    
    Clingy whisperings leave after a while, so the pendant will return to a neutral state. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendant notes/bugs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •Everybody has their own activation songs for player commands and they're only supposed to work for you. If you try to use somebody else's pendant and player command, it'll often be bugged and have no effects. However there are a few commands, (like Song of Light) that works fine when borrowed like this.
    
    
    
    
    
    •If you wear the pendant of a dead player, the player's Dead Land will regain its daylight. This doesn't revive the Land. It's still of any enemy, consort or active game scripts. The Land just recovers its daylight. Looks like it partially confuses you for the owner. I guess it's great if you just wanted to go there for a stroll, at least it won't be dark.
    
    
    
    
    
    •If you wear borrowed pendants, Carapaces might mistake you for other people. It's a pretty specific bug. Carapaces will mistake you for someone else and call out the wrong name if they only see your back. Then when you turn around they'll be like embarassed and like "oh it's you s-sir, I mistook you for someone else, not s-sure why". It's pretty funny.
    
    
    
    
    
    •Cloned players through the effect of Time, Rain and Mist produces some pretty funny effect when you try to ping a pendant.
    
    
    
    
    
    If you got one of these bugged pendants that is supposed to be removed from the game, and created through angel/other corruption, then it's it's probably safer to not ping them. I'd bet my boonbucks that it wouldn't do anything good.
    
    
    
    
    
    •The extra luminosity that pendant emits when you ping them can be useful. This light can be used in a pinch if you find yourself in total darkness. Like an emergency flashlight. On the other hand, you should use the Song of Light if you can. It's much more efficient.
    
    
    
    
    
    •There's a weird area on everybody's Land that cuts off all form of communication. It's a place called the Psychoruins. It's an annoying zone filled with hallucinations (called nightmares) which are supposed to be creepy and scare you (it does). You can't contact people with a chat client if they're in there. You can't even use scrying in there. This zone also also blocks out pendant pinging request. So if you ping a pendant and the owner is in the Psychoruins, it won't give any answer.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Pendant major bugs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .....................................................- OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Don't even try this: fake commands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The most deliriously glitchy shit you can pull with a pendant is trying to force the input of fake/broken player commands. You can't do this with your own pendant so you need to start this process with another person's jewelry. If someone asks to borrow your pendant to try something cool, say NO.
    
    
    
    
    
    This kind of stuff isn't something that I dabble with and I don't think it's safe. Plus, you need to be a hella good musician to achieve something valuable with this kind of gamebreaking. If you find yourself interested, I recommend reading circumspectiveOrnamentist's Pendant FAQ for an introduction to the mechanics. It starts on chapter five. Personally, I only read about how it works to make sure that I don't do it by mistake. 
    
    
    
    


	46. Article: dealing with death part-1


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@++++++++@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@++++++++@@+++@@++++@+++++++++@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@+++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@+++@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@+++@@++++@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@+++@@++@@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@@+++++++@@++++@@+++@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@+++++@@@@@@+++++++@@++++@@++++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@++++@@@+++@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Dealing with death   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This chapter will deal with unpleasant business. Death is a part of everything, sure, but Sburb cranks the whole thing up to eleven. People die in Sburb. In fact it is everybody's favorite pastime and you're going to die too. The part that sucks is when people die permanently. Nope, they won't come back if you win the game. Sometimes people just die and you have to deal with it. This chapter will cover this subject.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Dealing with a player death can be broken down in three steps.
    
    ==>Confirm the death
    ==>Retrieve the pendant
    ==>The game must go on
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Confirming the death   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first thing to do when someone goes down in Sburb is to confirm the death. Otherwise, you're gonna wear out your tear ducks before the end of your first playthrough. As it turns out, the concept of death is a little watered down in this game. There are many factors that can fake death, cheat death, delay death, subvert death, undo death or just plain make it irrelevant.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Therefore, before you take any action, you want to properly confirm if someone **suffered a death** or if someone **permanently died**. These are different things in Sburb. The first one is like "oops I died again" because this game is weird like that, the other one is being dead and out of the story. It's still something that can happen. In certain FAQs, being permanently dead is sometimes called permadeath but I am not fond of the term. It's just sounds silly. I suppose that it's useful when you really need to be technical and stuff but most people agree that it's not a word that should exist in a serious conversation. It just doesn't click with the mood when people, like, die and never come back. Instead it's better to just say :
    
    
    
    
    
    
    " **…he/she's not coming back, isn't it?** "
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Simple, clean, it gets the idea across.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you have confirmed a player's death, you have a job to do. You have to retrieve the pendant off the player's corpse. Once you got that out of the way, you may have a corpse party with the dead body if that's your kinda thing. THEN you can take a deep breath and make peace with the concept of player mortality. I'm going to touch the subject in a chapter but there isn't much to say about it. The game must go on.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Dealing with a direct death   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If a person dies right in front of you, it's pretty great. Confirming death just got a whole lot easier and you can recover the pendant on the spot if necessary.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If the now-dead player was ascended, it's common courtesy to not touch the body. Depending on some vague factors that are barely worth debating, the person might spontaneously come back to life. It's a process that can be slow and dull, like the ticking of a grandfather clock. If you want to play it safe, give it an hour at most. If there's still no lightshow after one hour, you can pack your things. Start by ganking the sprite pendant from the body. Yoink.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If the player that died was not God Tier, apply the revival procedure and then wait. I mean it's not like there's a whole lot of things you can do except waiting. You just want to see if some crazy game plot shit will kick into gears. Just hang around there and poke the body with a stick or something. I don't know. If it's not moving then it's not moving. Gank the sprite pendant.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you're in possession of the sprite pendant, squeeze it with your hand while thinking outloud about "sup bro". It's called pinging. If the owner of the pendant is still alive, the pendant will glow. It'll even give you a vague impression of the direction where you can find the pendant's owner. If it points toward several directions at once, it's because you have some shenanigans going on. It may be that the player that died was just one out of many. It happens often with Time/Rain players.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If the person did survive, you should return the pendant whenever you can. If the person didn't make it, well you just got a new bunch of responsibilities.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Dealing with a presumed death   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I'm gonna drop it like it's hot: the majority of permadeaths in Sburb occurs when people are alone on their Land. It's always the same story. These guys start to get too cocky, they try to bite more than they can chew (or that they can even fit in their mouth) and then they get ahead of the corpse party.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sburb isn't a single-player game. The farther you go in the game, the more you need to team up. The roleplaying chapters should clarify some of that stuff. Anyway: it's always the guys who are alone that blow their chances at a happy ending.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The part that sucks is that these guys just go missing and you're not sure if they're dead or not.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Most people say that you should presume that people died when they stop showing up at the regular session meetings. Personally I say that you don't have to look that far. I think you can start to assume death when people stop showing up online for a while.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean, what the hell, in this day and age and with the whole alchemy thing, everybody has computers. Your glasses are computers, your shoes are computers, your clothes are computers. Everything is a god damn computer. So if you got someone who isn't connected to the internet for 24 hours, well god damn, that guy is as good as dead. If it wasn't Sburb that did it, then it was internet withdrawal symptoms.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is the part where it gets tricky: when someone goes missing, you want to be able to confirm the death **indirectly**. There are several tricks for doing so, which are going to be discussed in the rest of this chapter. If you are a Space Player or a Seer, get out, this chapter is for people who have boring regular eyes that can only see straight ahead.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Performing a Land Check - basics   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Land check is the common procedure for indirectly confirming whether people ditched you for the corpse party. Sburb Lands are tied to the welfare of their owner. Whenever a person dies, you can usually tell by visiting their Land.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A player who has died will leave behind something called a dead Land. A dead Land has a dark sky, it has no underlings, it has no consorts, the scripts are all inactive (so even the puzzles don't work) and everything is completely silent. So yeah, that's pretty dead.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you feared that winning the game requires that everybody clears their Land, you can sigh in relief. If you got a dead player, you don't need to complete that person's Land quests. I don't know what the dead guy's coming of age story was supposed to be, but I can tell you that it's a story that ain't getting told.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So forget about all that stuff for now. Right now, you just want to visit the land of a missing person to check out the sky. If the sky is clear, then it's likely that the player is still alive, somehow and somewhere. False alarm. If it's all dark, buckle up soldier.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Performing a Land Check - advanced   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A clear sky is a proof of life but the opposite isn't true. A dark sky doesn't shed any light on the situation. There are many factors that can black out a Land while the owner is still alive and kickin'.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For examples, maybe the Land is naturally dark. Maybe the person is just asleep all the time. Maybe it's part of denizen damage, maybe it's part of a puzzle. Maybe an endgame ability from the Aspect of Law is shrouding everything in darkness. Or worse, maybe it's interference from the Others. That shit has a tendency to create large patches of darkness that block out everything, even scrying. You'll find these zones around corrupted Players that are in a state of rampancy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    All of these things can make you mistake a Land for being dead when it isn't, if you only look at the sky.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Hence, if you find a dark Land then you need to explore it. Check if it's empty of life. The way that dead Lands empty themselve is a gradual process. It's like reverse-spawning. Stuff vanishes when you aren't looking at it. So if the death was recent, it's possible that a Land hasn't finished going into grief. You could still spot some silent/mornful imps or consorts that will vanish when you turn your back on them.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The last thing to disappear is usually the denizen (if it is still alive). If the denizen hasn't vanished yet and you meet it, it will be completely silent and it will nod if you ask whether the owner died.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Additionally, you may meet the sprite of a diseased player. It will silently hand you over a sprite pendant and then it'll ollie outy god knows where.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Performing a heart check   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are going to be situations where you just don't know if someone died or not. Scouting their Land might prove too glitchy to be conclusive. Additionally, a Land check is not final on the matter. Even if you find a dark, empty Land, you can't completely rule out foul play. It's still possible that the empty Land is caused by some rare/specific glitch that mimics this sorry state of affair.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There is a last method to clear away any doubt whether someone died or survived. For that, you need to visit the underworld of that person's Land.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When a player dies, their Land will automatically release the hoard (if it wasn't released yet). Hence, Skaia still has the necessary creative potential for the Ultimate Reward. It's the reason why you can still win the game even if you lose players. When that hoard is released, in fact, it's because the gates to the underworld will open by default.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Hence, you're free to check up on the underworld. Trekking through the underground of a dead Land isn't a leasure trip. However it can be necessary if you need to confirm something with your own eyes.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If the owner of a Land has died, there won't be any Heart in the center of the Land.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    No Heart, no player. The Heart of a Land is in sync with the heart of its owner. Essentially, you're confirming cardiac arrest. That sounds pretty final to me.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If a player is in an… alternative state of existence, there could be a Heart in the Land that is not beating. Don't ask me where all these ghosts, robots and ghost robots come from. But if there's no Heart at all then there's no player assigned to that Land. If there was supposed to be one, then that person's gone.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Performing a dreamself check   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can alternatively seek to prove or disprove that a player died by trying to find their dreamself. Normally, they die along with their owner. This triggers a special dream moon event, the Procession, which is like the bastard child between a funeral and some kind of shitty fundraiser, complete with slow walking in the streets and shouting a slogan.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It may take a few days before a Procession takes place. Like all dream events, it's dependent on the alignment of the dream worlds. For that reason, it shouldn't be your choice method to confirm death. You may have to wait a few days before the proper funerals actually take place for a dreamself.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Procession can also be misleading: it's possible that a player's dreamself has died but not the realself. The link only goes one way. If you're lucky, maybe the carapace people can tell you what happened to their Prince or Princess.
    
    
    
    


	47. Article: dealing with death part-2


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@++++++++@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@++++++++@@+++@@++++@+++++++++@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@+++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@+++@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@+++@@++++@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@+++@@++@@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@@+++++++@@++++@@+++@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@+++++@@@@@@+++++++@@++++@@++++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@++++@@@+++@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Retrieving the pendant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay so you have good reasons to believe that a missing person is dead. Now you're one player short. The mobius reach around of the session is broken and there might be Duties that aren't anywhere close to getting' done.  
      
    
    This is a pretty shitty state of affair. Your immediate task is to fix it. You can cry later.  
      
    
    Your job right now is to form a retrieval team and seek out a corpse on a dead world shrouded in shadows. It's not a fun job but the game must go on. Start by organizing a team meeting to announce the bad news. Next, check if anybody wants to volunteer for the retrieval job (spoiler, nobody will). Next, bring out the straws and hope you don't pick the short one.  
      
    
    If your luck is anything like mine, you're screwed. Hopefully there won't be any complications while you recover the pendant. The next chapter will cover said complications that will invariably be there.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Angels getting in your face   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Normally, angels just chill around the Heart of the Land, fluttering there like moths attracted to a flame. The worst they do is scoop down and scream at passersby. Then they return to being useless twerps in the fake-sky. I'm not sure why we care so much about these things. They're like flies buzzing around.  
      
    
    The problem arises when you have a dead Land. The Heart's gone and the angels stop being attracted to the empty space in the middle of the Land. Add the fact that the underworld entrances are now open and you have a potential problem. You can stumble on a blurry angelic asshole on the surface while you're on a pendant retrieval mission. Oh it's rare, but there's always something rare that is going on. I just hope you don't get this one.  
      
    
    If you encounter this scenario, my advice is that you act very carefully. Every decision is important when you deal with these things and you'll need some major sleuth diplomacy to get around the problem. If worse comes to worst, remember that angels are not completely invincible. It is technically possible to destroy them. It's just the last thing you want to try, believe me.  
      
    
    If you have a Rogue or Thief title, this situation is right up your alley. You want to gank that pendant and olly outy without dragging the attention of a winged dildo. You'll get a huge roleplay bonus out of the scenario. Alternatively, you can try to rope your Rogue/Thief players on the job.  
      
    
    Note: avoid sending a corrupted player to a dead Land with angel activity. For many reasons.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Possibility of saccharine dopplegänger   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .......................................................- OFFLINE -...........................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Angry Lands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is a even rarer bug that happens once in a blue moon. You'll probably never face it. This bug causes a dead Land to react very badly to losing its owner. I would make a metaphor here about the Land going in _rigor mortis_ , but it's more like a zombie apocalypse to be honest. This condition is vaguely known as a Land that _has gone angry_. It's a cheesy way to put it and it undermines the severity of the situation.  
      
    
    A Land that is angry is a world that completely flips out after the death of its owner instead of going down silently. The Land will be completely dark and fogged up. Its landmarks will overgrow until it's like a jungle in there. Its spawning rates will go crazy and it will creates hissing, moaning Ohgodwhats (Underlings all merged together into a hulking mass) everywhere that you go. You will have to keep absconding and running since you cannot hope to defeat all of these things. The Land will also have _ghost consorts_ ; a graphic glitch where the head of consorts will protrude from solid objects. All they do is continually mutter broken parts of dialogs while staring at you.  
      
    
    Finally and most annoyingly, the "nightmare" script that is normally tied to the Psychoruins is going to leak everywhere. The Psychoruins is a stupid optional area that tries to mimic B horror movies and most people don't care to complete it. You encounter some kind of hallucination script there, called nightmares. It can take anything from your head and pretend that it's real as long as it freaks you out.  
      
    
    It's mildly funny/interesting when you're in the psychoruins but you shouldn't have to deal with that crap along with an angry Land. For example, it's not because you find your buddy on an angry Land that it's your _real_ buddy. It also sucks that the leaking Psychoruins script blanks out communications. Chatting, communication commands, scrying and even pinging.  
      
    
    My only advice here is to keep a strict policy of clean pants and find that pendant ASAP.  
      
    
    The angriest part of the Land will usually be around the corspe of the dead Player. It's like the Land is going batshit and jealously guarding the body. At least you always have a good hunch of where to go: it's the direction where everything gets worse. This whole farce is over once you can reach the dead body so just get your hands on that pendant. Then the ghosts consorts will go silent, the hallucinations will freeze and the Ohgodwhats will stop in their track and stare at you. Just put on the pendant and everything around you will start to vanish into broken pixels while the daylight returns.  
      
    
    Then you can call another team meeting, show them the pendant and say that everything was a piece of cake. It was just another boring retrieval. Nothing happened, ha ha, nothing at all.  
      
    
    God I hate this glitch.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   What to do with a second pendant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay so you recovered some bling bling. Now you want to know what to do with it. Well it's simple. The unwritten rule to pendant ownership is _finder's keeper_. You recover a pendant? You put it around your neck.  
      
    
    The purpose of retrieving pendants is more or less the equivalent of taking someone else's burdens. It's far from being a power up. I mean, **I wish** that it was some kind of power up. But it isn't.  
      
    
    It's just more responsibilities. In other words, you're gonna carry that weight. You have a new client player waiting for you and maybe some new duties. You have to complete stuff that the person didn't have the time to complete. And hopefully, you'll be able to see it through to spare the next poor bastard from having to loot your bling bling.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Jewelry confusion   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not because a corpse had a single pendant that it is necessarily that person's pendant. Sometimes, two players decide to swap pendants with each other. I guess that it's cute and it works in theory. The promise here is that the two players always stick together and ping each other's location if they get separated. You know, BROS 4 LYFE.  
      
    
    I am totally into this concept, don't get me wrong. I mean this is right up Might's alley. But I don't really advocate these kinds of shenanigans. There's always something that goes wrong. Meanwhile, just doublecheck the color of the pendants you find.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Anticipating death and parting from your pendant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some people have the GENIUS idea that if they're about to die, they should leave their pendant behind. You know, the kind of situation were shit hits the fan and said fan is on the ceiling so the shit rains back all over your heads and nobody's got a hat and you're surrounded by deadly monsters with nowhere to go and then some guy is like:  
      
    
    " **I'll stay behind and hold them off. Here's my pendant. Catch you on the flip side, bro** "  
      
    
    That kind of stuff.  
      
    
    If you try to pull this hero crap in one of my session, I am going to punch you in the face. Nobody in Sburb should plan to die. Nobody in Sburb should plan to be a sacrifice. I don't care if you want to go out in a blaze of glory, you can stick that idea where it belongs. What part of "you're supposed to grow up" do you not understand. This stuff belongs in comics and movies and guess what, it's where it should stay.  
      
    
    I will schoolfeed the next asshole I meet who has for committing sudoku for the greater good.
    
    
    
    


	48. Article: dealing with death part-3


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@++++++++@@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@++++++++@@+++@@++++@+++++++++@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@++@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@+++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@+++@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@++++@+++@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++++++@@@+++@@++++@+++@@++++@@+++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@++++++@@@@+++@@++++@+++++++@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@+++@@++++@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@+++@+++@@++@@@+++@@+++@@++++@+++@@@+++@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@+++@+++@+++@@@@+++++++@@++++@@+++@@+++@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@+++++@@@@@@+++++++@@++++@@++++@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@++++@@@+++@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   [The game must go on](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ADh8Fs3YdU)   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay so you confirmed deaths and recovered pendants. Now you can take a deep breath and let the events sink it. You're gonna have to deal with the fact that people die. One way or another, the game must go on. I don't have a lot to say about this so it's gonna be short alright.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When it comes to dealing with the subject of death, most people just writhe like a flagellum and puke melodrama. It's always the same bromides. "Oh it's so hard but I understand what you're going through, oh it's difficult but you're strong, blah blah blah, death is sad and you'll never get used to it because everybody is a unique snowflake and this is totally not an excuse to pretend to be a motivational speaker."
    
    
    
    
    
    
    These people are full of shit. They don't know a single thing about death that doesn't come from a TV screen. So I'm just going to say it like it is.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You're gonna get used to death
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And it's not a bad thing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not a bad thing because death makes you learn more about yourself. I'm not entirely sure how to say this so bear with me. It's like this. You are defined by everybody that you meet. Right? It doesn't matter if they were pretty cool guys or if they were assholes, you always react to people. These reactions leave a mark behind. All of these marks are then color-coded based on your feelings and arranged into a mosaic that paints your portrait, pixels by pixels.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And everytime you lose someone, there's a part of yourself that is going to die. It's like something was ripped out from your portrait and it leaves a hole behind.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not sad or traumatizing or anything like that just by itself, it's just a hole. But you can TELL that something is missing. Like when you can't remember something and you know that there's something you forgot but you can't do anything about it. That kind of hole.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So you'll find yourself thinking about casual stuff and it'll lead to thinking about someone that died and it'll lead to a void and you'll be like "oh right, there's a piece that is missing". That's the death of a person, right there. You'll go through this crap even if the person was a dick. In fact, the death of assholes is often the most confusing of them all because you don't understand why you miss them.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Yet the the thing is, you'll grow up. You'll get over it. You're just going to paint over the hole in your portrait and you'll keep on going. In the end, the person's death didn't really mean anything. Unlike in fancy stories, deaths are anticlimatic and pointless. I mean, real events don't have any moral. They don't _need_ to have a moral.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I think cliché stories are harmful in that regard, they lead people to expect proper dénouement from things that never promised to make sense. And then these people don't know how to cope with it. They'll squint with their eyes and look everywhere for a moral secretly woven in the wax and wanes of their adventure. But there isn't anything hidden. It's just stuff that happens. And people dying is a part of stuff that happens.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The looming feeling of loss that comes with death is just a concomitant overgrowth, a superficial extension to a meeting by happenstance. There is no logic to be found in these individual events. There's nothing that can explain why someone had to die because shit, there's never a good reason for it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But still there is a point of interest in all of this. It makes you discover something important about yourself that you can't see otherwise. It's when you realize that no matter how many times you lose parts of yourself, there's one part of you that never gets replaced. It's a part of you that just doesn't die.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And it's the part of you that isn't defined by other people.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean, it's like how you can't smell your scent, or how you don't recognize your voice when it's recorded. You're blind to the part that defines you the most because it's drowning in all the parts that come from other people. You can only find it when you start losing things. And you'll only meet it face to face when you lose everything.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's like looking at a night sky where all the stars go out one by one, until there's only one star left. You used to think that it was just a faint blinking light among all the other stars. Well now it's the only thing you have left so you start to pay attention to it, you take a closer look and you realize that hey, it's a motherfucking star. It's a thundering deluge of constant themonuclear fusion blasting at full throttle. It's burning harder than you could even imagine and it was always there. It's like an ocean that was inside you all along and you just started hearing the rumble of its crashing waves.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I don't know, maybe it's a Might player thing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It was during my fourth session that it all clicked. It was a session wipe. You know, a session where you are the last survivor. The next to last dude in the game was a PK, he had four kills on his head, I probably should have died too. Well I'll spare you the details. Then it was just me, my roadsignkind abstratus, the eight pendants around my neck and the wreck of a burning session.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I found myself humming the lyrics to that stupid cartoon that pre-installation puts on every damn universe. The show with the octopus crap and the tentacle buddies. You remember the song?
    
    
    

♪ wake up in the morning ♫  
there's a brand new day ahead  
the sun is bright and the clouds smile down  
♫ and all your friends are dead ♪
    
    
    Now that I think of it, that was when I started writing the FAQ.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I think I rambled too much.
    
    
    


	49. Article: skaian magicant


    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@@@@@@@@+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Skaian magicant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A skaian magicant is a kind of hidden area in Sburb. It consists of several small locations known as "secret rooms". These rooms have glitchy/dissimulated entrances through the whole of a session and are easily recognized due to having a tileset that looks queerly out of place; they all have the appearance of some kind of archaic shop, storage area or basement floor.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Many people suspect that the skaian magicant zones are something that originally belonged to another game. It is unknown what exactly this feature is doing in Sburb. There is a wide range of theories that speculate on the subject. Some propose that it is the remmant of a placeholder area, others argue that it’s a debug tool while some people insist that it’s just an easter egg hastily put together.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I don’t have the brainitude to debate any of this. This chapter will just talk about these areas in general and their peculiar properties.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to the skaian magicant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can find entrances to a skaian magicant pretty much anywhere in your session. For example, imagine that you’re swagging through your Land while thrashing up the most uncannybrutal bike stunts on this pond of the multiverse. You’re out of control, Skaia is beaming in the sky and consorts and imps alike are waving their stumpy arms in the air while you rip some hellaceous shreds. Then you put your bike aside, all hot and sweaty and feeling real, and you put your hand on a wall to rest for a bit.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And then BAM.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your hand clips through the wall.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It goes right through like empty air. We’re talking about zero collision detection, as if you were playing the shittiest piece of game you could find in the 5$ pile at a video rental store. And now you're losing your balance and you tumble into another dimension. Something like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                          ..:::::'''':::::..                            +                       
                     .:::'''              `''::.                        |                       
                  .:::'                       ':::.                     |                       
                .::'                             '::.                   |                       
              .::'         ...:::''':::...         '::.                 |                       
             .:'         .::''         `'::.         ':.                |                       
            .:'        .:'                 ':.        `:.               |                       
           .:'        :'                     ':        `:.              |                       
           :'        :'                       `:        `:              |                       
           :         :                         :         :              |             ╔═╗       
           :         :                         :      X ==>  ==>  ==>  ==>  ==>  ==>  ║ ║       
           :         :                         :         :              |             ╚═╝       
           :         :.                       .:         :              |                       
           :.         ::                     ::         .:              |                       
           `:.         '::                 ::'         .:'              |                       
            `:.          '::..         ..::'          .:'               |                       
             `::           `'':::::::::'''           ::'                |                       
              `:::                                 :::'                 |                       
                ':::                             :::'                   |                       
                  `':::.                     .:::''                     |                       
                     `'::::.             .::::''                        |                       
                          ``'':::::::::''''                             +                       
                                                                                                
                               (SBURB)                                                (???)     
                              Your Land                                           what the hell 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean wow, it doesn’t look like you’re in Sburb anymore. It’s like you just quantum leaped except without the rad blue light special effect from the 90’s. Now you find yourself standing in what looks like the utility room of renaissance-era bourgeoisie. The architecture is stone and lumber as if it barely crawled out of the dark age and the decoration looks like it was made by your grandparents: old boxes and wooden furniture, ancient carpets and dusty libraries, grandfather clocks and even gramophones.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I’m not kidding you. A fricking gramophone.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Then you try to open a door or go up some stairs and you just find more and more of these weird rooms that make no sense at all. Sometimes you’ll find exits that lead to other people’s Land but you’re like "nah, let’s keep exploring this shit". Eventually you reach some rooms that your teammates have obviously visited before, because they left a mess behind. You walk for a bit.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And there you go. You find your actual teammates in one of the rooms. Your Void Player and Space Player are chilling on a couch, in front of a shiny new alchemized TV.
    
    
    
    "... What is this place?", you ask
    "Secret rooms", they answer
    "Does the session leader know about this?"
    "Hell no."
    "What are you guys on about?"
    "Squiddles marathon. Season 2 episode 13. The episode with the mermaid."
    "You guys are skipping season 3 right?"
    "Season 3 sucks ass dawg."
    "Yo make some room on that sofa."
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Congratulations you discovered the skaian magicant.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Entrances to skaian magicant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    An entrance to the skaian magicant always consist of something solid that you walk through. Most of the time it's a wall but it's not limited to flat vertical surfaces. It can just as well be a trap in the floor or a hole in the ceilings.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The most direct accesses to these secret areas are in the unfinished dungeons of the veil meteors. It’s because, well, these dungeons are unfinished. It’s why they are huge and have little to no enemies. The game doesn't even take you there (unless you want to use their ectolabs). Since they are unfinished zones, well they also have a lot of areas that lead to nowhere, and apparently, areas that lead to nowhere will lead into the skaian magicant by default.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can also find these _cracks between the world_ anywhere in Sburb. It's the equivalent of finding glitchy spots in video games where you fall through the floor. I’ve seen secret entrances on the surface of people’s Land, in the underground, in dungeons, in the ruins, in the special structures. I’ve seen them on skaia, on meteors, on battleships, in the dream kingdoms. I’ve seen them in dwelling spires, both in the original part of the house and the spire that you build. Therefore, they even show up in new areas that you construct. It seems that they are naturally occurring dark pockets.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Actually, I think the fact that you can find them in the original part of the dwelling spire is even more disturbing. It implies that maybe some of these entrances were always there inside your house. It's possible that some people found entrances to the magicant before they even entered their session. Maybe they managed to stumble into their Dream Moon with their realself, potentially being able to find their own sleeping dreamself in their dream spire. That’s just... gah.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The potency of Sburb’s glitches will never cease to amaze me.
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Seeking entrances to the magicant   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For most players, finding these areas is just a matter of luck. However, a few players have their perks for finding these things.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Void Players are the most apt for finding entrances to secret rooms. I mean, this crap is right up Void’s alley. The whole schtick of Void Players is to find the "gaps between the worlds" and the skaian magicant happens to be one of them. Void Players can recognize on sight when a wall is fake and leads into the Void. They are also the best at mapping and even retooling skaian magicants with new entrances or passageways. It may sound like a shady business, but compared to the other void business and dimension fuckery like _windowbreaking_ and _dreamself dimensional hopping_ , it’s probably the least insane void stuff.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s also interesting that, from a mechanical point of view, entrances to the skaian magicant work exactly like when Void Players just slide through walls and ceilings and appear elsewhere. It’s a crack between the world. It’s just that with the secret rooms, it’s stable and naturally occurring, instead of being something that Void Players open and close behind them because they get off to messing with the fabric of reality.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    After Void Players, Space Players are the best at spotting entrances to skaian magicant. It works on a different level. Void Players find themselves at home in these cracks between the worlds but Space Players hate them. It’s a Space thing, they don’t like spatial fuckery or at least, they always think that they could do better. When they stumble on a fake wall for the first time they’ll just pause and stare at it while saying "You know what, I really really don’t like this wall" without really knowing why.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Rain Players are also pretty good at recognizing entrances to secret areas because they "smell like madness". Likewise, Mage/Witches are more likely to find them. That's because they fall under the category of "things that are hella weird", and therefore there class will make them more attracted to them.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Regardless of special boons, there is a good trick for finding secret rooms. Look out for the shadows cast by bright objects. Shadows that fall on "fake walls" aren’t rendered correctly. Instead of just being a shade of gray, these shadows are completely black. There is obviously something wrong about them when you stop to look at them. It’s your hint that you can go right through that wall. Why do the shadows behave like that? Beats me.
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Spatial shenanigans   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The skaian magicant is a partially isolated space from the rest of the session. This has a certain effect on player abilities, and especially on session-wide powers. They will be harder to perform and will have delays of several seconds.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Normally when you try to scry something or teleport somewhere, distance doesn’t matter one bit. Everything is treated the same as if it was next door. However, it’s a different business in the skaian magicant.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s hard to explain unless you try it so you’ll see for yourself: everything feels as if it’s _far away_. Abilities still work, but it’s like trying to focus on something that’s behind a fogged window.
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Abilities affected by spatial shenanigans   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    ..................................................... - OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Warp zone effect   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Secret rooms are part of a collective dimension called the skaian magicant for a reason; They’re all connected. For example, we already went how it’ll look like this at first: 
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
                          ..:::::'''':::::..                            +                       
                     .:::'''              `''::.                        |                       
                  .:::'                       ':::.                     |                       
                .::'                             '::.                   |                       
              .::'         ...:::''':::...         '::.                 |                       
             .:'         .::''         `'::.         ':.                |                       
            .:'        .:'                 ':.        `:.               |                       
           .:'        :'                     ':        `:.              |                       
           :'        :'                       `:        `:              |                       
           :         :                         :         :              |             ╔═╗       
           :         :                         :      X ==>  ==>  ==>  ==>  ==>  ==>  ║ ║       
           :         :                         :         :              |             ╚═╝       
           :         :.                       .:         :              |                       
           :.         ::                     ::         .:              |                       
           `:.         '::                 ::'         .:'              |                       
            `:.          '::..         ..::'          .:'               |                       
             `::           `'':::::::::'''           ::'                |                       
              `:::                                 :::'                 |                       
                ':::                             :::'                   |                       
                  `':::.                     .:::''                     |                       
                     `'::::.             .::::''                        |                       
                          ``'':::::::::''''                             +                       
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You’ll find more and more secret rooms that are linked to that first one, either through the actual doorways/staircases or through more shenanigans with intangible walls. Now add this to the fact that secret rooms can lead out anywhere else in Sburb. Now you’ll understand why it’s a dimension that is treated like a “warp zone”. An example of an early schematic of a session’s magicant pipelines would look a little like this:
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                          ..:::::'''':::::..                                                           ..:::::'''':::::..                      
                     .:::'''              `''::.                                                  .:::'''              `''::.                  
                  .:::'                       ':::.                                             .:::'                      ':::.               
                .::'                             '::.                                         .::'                             '::.            
              .::'         ...:::''':::...         '::.                                     .::'         ...:::''':::...         '::.          
             .:'         .::''         `'::.         ':.                                   .:'         .::''         `'::.         ':.         
            .:'        .:'                 ':.        `:.                                 .:'        .:'                 ':.        `:.        
           .:'        :'                     ':        `:.                               .:'        :'                     ':        `:.       
           :'        :'                       `:    X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┐             :'        :'                       `:    X   `:       
           :         :                         :         :                 │             :         :                         :    │    :       
           :         :                         :         :                 │             :         :                         :    │    :       
           :         :                         :         :                 │             :         :                         :    │    :       
           :         :.                       .:         :                 │             :         :.                       .:    │    :       
           :.         ::                     ::         .:                 │             :.         ::                     ::     │   .:       
           `:.         '::                 ::'         .:'                 │             `:.         '::                 ::'      │  .:'       
            `:.          '::..         ..::'          .:'                  │              `:.          '::..         ..::'        │ .:'        
             `::           `'':::::::::'''    X      ::'                   │               `::           `'':::::::::'''          │::'         
              `:::                            │    :::'                    │                `:::                                 :│:'          
                ':::                          │  :::'                      │           ┌▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X                      :::'│            
                  `':::.                     .│::''                        │           │       `':::.                     .:::''  │            
                     `'::::.             .::::│'                           │           │          `'::::.             .::::''     │            
                          ``'':::::::::''''   │                            │           │               ``'':::::::::''''          │            
                                              │                            │           │                                          │            
                                              │    +-----------------------│-----------│-------+                                  │            
                                              │    |             ┌▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┼▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┐ │       |                                  │            
                                              │    |             │      ╔══╧══════╗  │╔╧╗      |                                  │            
                                              │    |     ╔═╗     │      ║         ║  │╚═╝      |                                  │            
                         ┌▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┼▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬╢ ║   ╔═╧══╗   ║         ╟▬▬┼▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┘            
                         │                    │    |     ╚╤╝   ║    ║   ║ ╔══╤════╝  │         |                                               
                         │                    │    |      │    ╚═╤╗ ║   ║ ║  │      ╔╧══╗      |                                               
                         │                    │    |  ╔═╗┌┘      │║ ╟┐  ║ ║  │ ╔═╗  ╚══╤╝      |                                               
                         │                    │    |  ║ ╚╧╗     ┌┘╚═╝│  ║ ║  │ ║ ║     │       |                                               
                         │                    └▬▬▬▬▬▬▬╢   ║     │    │  ║ ║  │ ╚╤╝     └▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┐          
                         │                         |  ║   ╟▬▬┐  │╔═╗ └▬▬╢ ║  │  │  ╔═══╗       |                                    │          
                         │                         |  ╚═══╝  └▬▬┼╢ ║    ╚═╝  └▬▬┼▬▬╢   ║       |                                    │          
                         │                         |            │╚╤╝            │  ╚══╤╝       |                                    │          
                         │                         |            │ │             │     │        |                                    │          
                         │                         +------------│-│-------------│-----│--------+                                    │          
                         │                                      │ │             │     │                                             │          
                         │                                      │ │             │     │                                             │          
                         │                                      │ │             │     │                                             │          
                         │                                      │ │             │     │                                             │          
                         │                                      │ │             │     │                                             │          
                         │..:::::'''':::::..                    │ │             │     │                ..:::::'''':::::..           │          
                     .:::│''              `''::.                │ │             │     │           .:::'''              `''::.       │          
                  .:::'  │                    ':::.             │ │             │     │         .:::'                       ':::.   │          
                .::'     X                       '::.           │ │             │     │       .::'                             '::. │          
              .::'         ...:::''':::...         '::.         │ │             │     └▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X   ...:::''':::...         '::│          
             .:'         .::''         `'::.         ':.        │ │             │          .:'         .::''         `'::.         '│.         
            .:'        .:'                 ':.        `:.       │ │             │         .:'        .:'                 ':.        │:.        
           .:'        :'                     ':        `:.      │ │             │        .:'        :'                     ':       │`:.       
           :'        :'                       `:    X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┘ │             │        :'        :'                       `:      │ `:       
           :         :                         :         :        │             │        :         :                         :      X  :       
           :         :                         :         :        │             │        :         :                         :         :       
           :         :                         :         :        │             │        :         :                         :         :       
           :         :.                       .:         :        │             │        :         :.                       .:         :       
           :.         ::                     ::         .:        │             │        :.         ::                     ::         .:       
           `:.         '::                 ::'         .:'        │             │        `:.         '::                 ::'         .:'       
            `:.          '::..         ..::'          .:'         │             │         `:.          '::..         ..::'          .:'        
             `::           `'':::::::::'''           ::'          │             │          `::           `'':::::::::'''           ::'         
              `:::                                 :::'           │             │           `:::                                 :::'          
                ':::                             :::'             │             └▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X               :::'            
                  `':::.        X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┘                            `':::.                     .:::''               
                     `'::::.             .::::''                                                  `'::::.             .::::''                  
                          ``'':::::::::''''                                                            ``'':::::::::''''                       
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
             
    Hence, the more you map these things, the more it starts to look like a nexus thingy. You can create all kind of mad shortcuts once you know how to circumnavigate all these dimensional shenanigans. And the best part is that anybody can use these things. Of course, everybody has their secret shortcuts and hidden rooms that they don’t share with the whole team. You know, because shenanigans. Only the Void Player has a good idea of what's going on in there.
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Entering areas out of sequence   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .....................................................- OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Stuff worth mentioning   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sometimes the skaian magicant is crucial to the plot of a session. And sometimes it doesn’t play any role at all. Sburb can be fickle like that. Personally I didn’t know that it existed for a long time and it never made a difference to me. It could be different for you; there are so many things going on in Sburb that you can never tell from which direction the weird plot shit is going to come from.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Still there are a few specific things about the skaian magicant dimension that are especially interesting.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    One fascinating bit of trivia is the gramophone. It plays music made by some weird guy (who’s that douchebag anyway) and apparently that music is a player command. You can tell since your pendant glows the first time you listen to it and it’ll glow if you reproduce the song. However I have no idea what it’s supposed to do. It seems to be a broken/incomplete ability, from a coding point of view. If I remember right, the peeps obsessed with pendants and player commands go crazy over that thing. Can’t say that it’s my cup of tea.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There’s another interesting bit of information right here. Apparently you can also find grandfather clocks in the magicant, and you should immediately check since they have some type of healing item in them. I haven’t found one yet myself. I’m curious what it’s all about.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You may also notice that these secret rooms are very safe. I mean, in Sburb standard, that kind of safety is hard to find. Monsters don’t spawn there and neither do they wander there. Hence, it’s a pretty good resting zone. If you can’t find a crystalanth or land bed, you can always default to reaching a secret room and sleeping there. It’s arguably better than a cryst or a land bed.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Trivia: when you talk to your Secret Consort, it’ll cryptically tell you to seek something area called the Skaian Magicant. I’m pretty sure that the actual feature that the name is supposed to refer to is something that was removed from the game. Consorts like to refer to things that don’t exist. You'll get used to it. So instead, the term Skaian Magicant was borrowed to refer to this weird extra dimension thing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Last and not the least: among the small and useless trinkets you can find in these rooms, there is a small chance that you will find something critically important. It is the CD TO YOUR SESSION. This is a very dangerous item that breaks the 4th wall like tomorrow wasn’t a thing. In fact tomorrow won’t be a thing if you’re not careful with this. It’s a bit similar to a sprite 
    
    pendant but it’s global for the entire session. DON’T MESS WITH THE CD TO YOUR SESSION or at least, read the next section carefully before you do.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The CD to your session   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    .....................................................- OFFLINE -.....................................................
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	50. SBURB STUNT FAQ


    
    
    
    
    i
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    can someone even read what im writing
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    .
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    //?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     _______  ______            _______  ______       _______ _________          _       _________     _______  _______  _______ 
    (  ____ \(  ___ \ |\     /|(  ____ )(  ___ \     (  ____ \\__   __/|\     /|( (    /|\__   __/    (  ____ \(  ___  )(  ___  )
    | (    \/| (   ) )| )   ( || (    )|| (   ) )    | (    \/   ) (   | )   ( ||  \  ( |   ) (       | (    \/| (   ) || (   ) |
    | (_____ | (__/ / | |   | || (____)|| (__/ /     | (_____    | |   | |   | ||   \ | |   | |       | (__    | (___) || |   | |
    (_____  )|  __ (  | |   | ||     __)|  __ (      (_____  )   | |   | |   | || (\ \) |   | |       |  __)   |  ___  || |   | |
          ) || (  \ \ | |   | || (\ (   | (  \ \           ) |   | |   | |   | || | \   |   | |       | (      | (   ) || | /\| |
    /\____) || )___) )| (___) || ) \ \__| )___) )    /\____) |   | |   | (___) || )  \  |   | |       | )      | )   ( || (_\ \ |
    \_______)|/ \___/ (_______)|/   \__/|/ \___/     \_______)   )_(   (_______)|/    )_)   )_(       |/       |/     \|(____\/_)
    
    
    
                                                                                                                           by grindinglyGodliest
    
    
    
    
    
    sup hello hey hi yo welcome to the new extreme. bear with me for a sec cause writing FAQs isnt like the delirious bisnasty that im used to but ill roll with it because why not. dont get me wrong brah this things geekier than a science fair project but i just need to write something right now oh and damn im hungry need to make that hunger my bitch if you catch my cool.  
      
    
    back ok so this is a stunt faq because bike stunts are like totally sweet and i am SO into this. im gonna discuss how to perform the SWEETEST bike stunts in Sburb and i mean it like these stunts should be illegal and actually most of them are illegal by dersite standarts although the prospitians are a bit more in tune with their cool so its less of an issue there man whats up with dersites its like theres always something up their grill but anyway. ok so yeah this is a FAQ about the cool stuff where you wow the pants off a crowd while everybody is cheerin on you, were talking about unreal air where time just stops, everybody lookin at you, wishin to be you, wantin you, and theres always that a fat kid in the front row thats eating ice cream whos mind was blown so hes just starin at you with the ice cream melting all over the place because your stunts are so sweet their only thing that matters anymore. whole crowd is united in spirit and they just want to grab you and rip you in pieces and eat you and in their head its not cannibalism its like some twisted love  
      
    
    yeah thats exactly the stuff so okay lets do this  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    $$ gotta be real $$
    
    
      
      
    
    so first of all okay no dreamself stunting. i mean woah let me guess, you got yourself a bike on your dream moon and now youre sitting on that bike while flying and reenacting the scene from ET. yeah. im not impressed, how about some FLESH AND BONE up in this thing. realself stunting, yo.  
      
    
    
    $$ endless grind $$
    
    
      
      
    
    lets start with the most basic stuff I mean a baby could do this srsly but it still feel hella sweet okay so in this trick you perform a howyadoin grind. thats where you perform a rail hop 180 to an icepick to half cab (180) off. usually performed on a rail, but sometimes on a thin ledge. In this case, were going to perform it on the big chain between a dream moon and a dream moons moon. longest grind i ever f-ing i ever did you just need to catch some good momentum oh and dont be afraid to add some rocket codes to your sweet wheels so you can keep on rocking forever  
      
    
    
    $$ the portal dive $$
    
    
      
      
    
    okay so thats easy, you find a gate on your land, you find a high place and then you aim true because its gonna hurt if you miss it like trust me on this  
      
    
    
    $$ the cliffhanger plot twist $$
    
    
      
      
    
    l love this one sooo much okay what you do is, you get another bike, and you put these HOT WHEELS in your sylladex. now that you got that coolness nicely tucked away well you hop on another bike that you dont care about as much and then you zoom on that shit and you speed ahead toward a ramp, try looking in the prospitian fruit market district, there are some interesting natural ramps there oh and theres a badass ramp behind the dersite the post office. okay. so now youre up in the air and being unreal right? Well right in the middle of the jump youre gonna kick off your bike and do the superman and then when youre about to land/crash, you pull the other bike from your sylladex and you put your buns on that seat and you land like a champ with everybody gaspin for air at how cool your being i mean wow.  
      
    
    
    $$ the power of voodoo $$
    
    
      
      
    
    okay this one is an original i mean I had to invent a name since normal bikes dont stick to walls normally so what you do here is try to alchemize a bike with the aspect of stars so it can run on walls an ceilings and I mean damn theres nothing more fun than zooming alongside your dwelling spire with your land growing smaller and smaller behind you and skaia right ahead getting bigger and bigger like some great big moon.  
    
    
    $$ the party crasher $$
    
    
      
      
    
    this one is a classic: performing a footjam tailwhip on the royal banquet table during the Masquerade. okay first of all the Masquerade is a dream moon event that depends on the alignment of the dream worlds and the moonjacking FAQ by orbitalMenace has all the geek stuff on it so you can start dream events whenever you want just by putting the dream kingdoms in their sweet spot  
      
    
    so just go and do that and now when the Masquerade starts, all of the carapace people are gonna put on domino masks and visit the other dream kingdom to party. thats the point of the Masquerade; prospitians go on derse, dersites go on prospit, etc. biggest party youve ever seen. and the best time for the coolest stunt right in the center of attention which is at the banquet. now the special thing to the Masquerade is that carapaces are disguised when they wear masks and its bugged so if YOU wear a domino mask then the game thinks youre a carapace guy. its like a perfect costume because the game is dumb like that. So if you wear a domino mask too, nobody can recognize you, and you can perform the best party crashing over and over without being recognized or losing dream reputation  
      
    
    also the guards wont pay attention to you since your disguised (srsly?) while wearing a mask on your eyes so you can go to a lot of places where carapaces are allowed normally. that means, you can go to the royal palace and get on the roof. when the guards there ask you whats your business, you say that youre a "guarding inspector" and theyll be like "oh but we are good guards" and then youre like "arumph ill be the judge of that" and then youre free to roam around man that makes me smirk i love these kind of stunts with game mechanics okay lets carry on  
      
    
    so now you can get all the momentum you want before smashing in the party for the big stunt. you want to plunge through the stained glass window and bounce off the chandelier and then you land on the table and perform the footjam tailwhip and then olly outying before they can catch you and remove you mask and be like oh snap its the prince. oh and the reason I vote for the footjam tailwhip is because it knocks over everybodys glasses and that shit is like, 50 extra points.  
      
    
    
    $$ the luc-e grind $$
    
    
      
      
    
    okay so in this one youre gonna go to the military zone of the harbor of a dream kingdom, where its got all them battleships and the guards are like "sup you cant steal those" but actually theres a FAQ for stealing battleships by orbitalMenace so i guess you CAN steal them but whaever okay so the guards will jump you if you try to go on the other side of that fence around the ships. so the joke here is that you do a luc-e grind all the way on these rails so the guards are confused if youre over the line or not and then if they come near you, you just get on the ground and zoom away from them and then they return to their post and you start grinding again on the fence and man, the guards never stop chasing you while being in a gray zone and theyre not sure if they can even arrest you and im pretty sure the guards find it fun too after running after your @ss for a while.  
      
    
    
    $$ the time machine $$
    
    
      
      
    
    ok alchemize yourself a bike with time manipulation abilities for that one. you do a time machine stunt but then when it slows down, you perform a rewind at the end with your time warping shit, and then you do it over and over. that thing never stops you can drill a hole in the ground and i bet you could go all the way straight to the underworld with that shizzle except for some reason i always end up on some stupid flat rock that just wont break thats just dumb.  
      
    
    
    $$ the around the world $$
    
    
      
      
    
    okay so here youre gonna check up the moonjacking FAQ and youre gonna bring Derse and Prospit so close together that you can stunt right from one to another. the carapaces love it, they all gather on buildings to watch you go from one planet to another. now the coolest part is while youre in the air right between them because the carapaces arent sure for which dream kingdom youre showing off. theyre all confused and awkward and scratching their head and conflicted because each time you bounce between Derse and Prospit theyre both cheering while in front of each other and their supposed to snarl at each other normally but now their like united in spirit by your stunts and cheering together and man I dont know I love that feeling 10/10 would do it a billion times (I probably did).  
      
    
    
    $$ the fake accident $$
    
    
      
      
    
    oh boy oh boy i love this one okay so thats the cool one where you find a hole that leads to some weird creepy room i mean its like a wall but you go right through it. Now you just have to put a billion cushions in the secret room on the other side of the wall and then you pretend to have an accident and run into that wall and your like "woaaaah" and the peeps who are watchin you are like AAAAH but then you just slide in a bunch of pillows and man i just wish i wasnt the only player alive in this session so i could try this with someone now that i came up with it  
      
    
    
    $$ stunting in the dream kingdoms $$
    
    
      
      
    
    okay so you noticed by now that the dream moons are the BEST places to stunt your @ss off btw thats a figure of speech your gonna keep your @ss its just that you want to jump and grind all over that STRINGENT dream world like you just made it your business. and your gonna need to read orbitalMenaces moonjacking FAQ to do some of the stunts I talked about here and man is that FAQ sweet or what? i mean I didnt care about FAQs before because yo im practically a master at this game already no kidding  
      
    
    but then i was a bit bored and alone this session so i read that stuff by orbitalMenace and i was like woah you can hijack planet thats just the craziest pile of stunt i have ever seen. the dude just throw planets around like a cosmic clown and im down with that. took me some time to read all of that FAQ but in short you just need to to sneak into the lunar command center or LCC which is underneath the mad engineer guild or MEG its where all those carapaces are making clockwork things that keep exploding because their f-ing mad scientist. anyway so under that area, there is that big dungeon filled with deudly traps and then theres the secret (lol sh*tty secret if you ask me) area with the LCC oh and youll need to steal three keys and five codes from high-ranking agents and youll want to steal a special monocle to detect fake wall in the dungeon thatll help like really a lot  
      
    
    then you got the LCC and you have all those pannels and screens and levers and buttons to mess up with lunar stuff and thats where OrbitalMenaces gonna be a bro and tell you what to push and pull to move around the moons and i think i mess up some button orders and nothing particularly important exploded so its not that STRINGENT to do exactly right something you just gotta follow your feels and make it work.  
      
    
    oh and theres a crazy sudoku puzzle that your supposed to beat in order to get past one room and brah i hate sudoku that sh*t is suicide. so what i did is i looked up some other guides and found out theres this thing where you abuse a bug in the game and you glitch the room so you get on the other side without doing the stupid sudoku and you know what that was nerdy but it felt frickin great no lies  
      
    
    i think that playing around with glitches and game mechanics is p-much the same as stunting. i mean theyre both things that you arent supposed to abuse but its hella cool when you do and theres always some hater that thinks its not safe but them you prove that guy wrong by knowing your stuff and being all like YEAH, I CAN DO THIS, DEAL WITH IT ha ha. youre like oh yeah my shit is so TIGHT you just THINK that im in danger but i got this under control. its like what they say, being two sides of the same coin or whatever, stunts and glitches i mean. if i keep writing this FAQ i might just change the title and talk about other cool stuff like like bugs or glitches oh and MIGHT, sh*t a might chapter would be dope i mean i am so into this  
      
    
    also i might be writing a lot now just to keep me on my feet and kickin it cause all my buddies are around my neck and were getting the hell out of here oh f*ck YEAH
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this old thing. Future me dug this up to prove some kind of point.


	51. Article: introduction to player commands


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                                                     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                                        +            *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                                  @@+                *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*         @@@@                     @@                 *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@  @@ +                  @@+              + *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@@ @@+                   @@@ +              *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*         @@  @@       +          @@@@+               *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*          @@ @@                  @@ @@               *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*          @@ @@    +             @@ @@           +   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*          @@ @@                  @@ @@               *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*           @@@@     +            @  @@               *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*           @@@     +         @@@@@  @          +     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*          @@@@    ++        @@@@@@  @                *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*          @@ @@  ++         @@@@@@            +      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*         @@@ @@  +++         @@@@            +       *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*         @@   @@@@@@                        ++       *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@@  @@@@@@@@     +                @@+       *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@  @@@@@  @@@                   @@@@        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@  @@ @@   @@ +               @@@@@@        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@  @@ @@@  @@+              @@@@@@@@        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@  @@  @@  @@+            @@@@@@  @@+       *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@  @@  @@  @@           @@@@@@@   @@        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*        @@@  @  @@@ @@         @@@@@@@     @@        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*         @@      @@ @@       @@@@@@@@@      @  +     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*         @@@     @@@@       @@@@@@  @@      @ +      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*          @@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@   @@   @@@@+       *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*            @@@@@@@         @@@@    @@  @@@@@+       *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                 @@          @@  +   @  @@@@@        *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                 @@ +        @@      @   @@@         *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*              @  @@          @@   @@@@               *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*              @@ @@          @@  @@@@@               *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*              @@@@            @  @@@@@               *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*               @@          @@@@   @@@                *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                          @@@@@                      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                          @@@@@                      *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                           @@@                       *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                                                     *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to player commands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Player commands are extra things in Sburb which aren’t entirely important. They are songs that you teach yourself and which have special effects. Oh don't get me wrong, they're useful as heck. It's just that you can burn through your entire sessions while happily ignoring everything about them. They are just an additional advantages that you can grab, granted that you have the musical flair for it. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Using player commands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    All player commands are represented by a song that you find in the game and which you need to reproduce. These musics are like activation codes to produce special scripts. In order for any player commands to have effect, you need wear your sprite pendant. It holds necessary information to make this feature work.  
      
    
    In short if you want use a command, follow these steps:  
      
    ==>wear the Sprite Pendant  
    ==>think of the player command  
    ==>play it  
    ==>don’t be terrible  
      
      
    
    The awesome part is that your sprite pendant will glow bright depending on how well you play. It'll glow less and less when you make mistakes, until it completely turns off and you have to start again from the beginning. It's a useful indicator for when you teach yourself the song. So yeah, in Sburb, even your jewelry is judging you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Learning player commands   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are many player commands hidden all through Sburb. For example they can be played or sung to you by NPCs as rewards to quests, or they can be a sudden burst of inspiration that you get while you try to play music in certain locations or circumstances. They musics are different for everybody. The special effects are the same, but every player will unlock them based on their own musical tastes. 
    
    That's because player commands are designed to be songs that are personally meaningful to you; you recognize them on the spot when you hear them. Like you're doing something and then a music plays and you stop in your track and you’re all like "wait... I think I know that song...". And there you go, you learned the player command.  It happens exactly when you realize that a song is meaningful to you; your sprite pendant will glow brightly when this happens. It means that from now on, the music's turn will pop in your head whenever you try to think about it. Then if you manage to play it, something special happens.  
      
    
    So yeah, that’s the joke. Finding a song doesn't mean that you know how to play it. That’s something you have to teach yourself. If you're a bloke that rap or scream or sings like a bird then you have to make up the lyrics to fit to a tune. You will need to practice any player command that you want to use. Since there are many of them and you have limited patience, you’ll have to decide which one you want to focus on. There are only a few songs that I think are really important and which everybody should know, which I’m going to talk about now.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Song of Life   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is the first command that you learn. Everybody knows how it goes. Your sprite is going to be like "looks like you’re on your own bro" and you’ll be like "NOOOOO" and your sprite will be like "nuh-uh" and then you'll fall on the ground and punch the soil with tiny balled-up fists while it sings you a farewell song.  
      
    
    Okay not really. It doesn't have to go like that, I mean, not unless you really dig theatrics.  
      
    
    The Song of Life is a freebie and an introduction to using player commands that the game gives you after activating your pendant (it changes to your color). You’d expect that the introduction ability would suck balls but this thing is actually useful so what the hell? Nothing about this game is standard but I'm not complaining for once. The Song of Life is awesome. Everybody should know it.  
      
    
    I mean, this song isn't important just because it has the special ability of patching your health vial at a Crystalanth. That’s hella great sure, but this song is important for other reasons. All player commands have an emotive theme and the Song of Life feels like it's something you’ve always known all your life. It makes you go "oh there it is, THAT'S THE SONG" and it makes you feel nostalgic and hopeful and alive and at home. When everything around you is going down the shitter, you’ll often find yourself playing this song to yourself just because you need it. I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s more than just a game a tool? It repeats that one message: stay alive, stay alive.  
      
    
    No wonder your sprite wants to give that to you before leaving.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Song of Light   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This command is like an happier remix of the Song of Life, so it’s really easy to learn. The Song of Light is also found pretty early in the game, it’s the first song you get from the Consort Band as soon as you reunite two members. It's often the second player command that you find/learn. It has a special effect that probably sounds lackluster at first: it makes your pendant emit light and it continues to do that even when you stop playing. It’s a free flashlight.  
      
    
    It's actually pretty damn great. Some Lands are naturally dark, some dungeons have no light, some monsters/areas/quests cause darkness and don’t forget that your Land turns to night when you’re exhausted and sleepy. You may be tired and surrounded in darkness but that doesn’t mean you’re safe yet. Batteries may fail and stuff may break you’ll always have this source of light tucked under your belt. You have no business exploring the Veins and Arteries of your Land without knowing the Song of Light. It's a toggle ability, so you just need to play it once and you toggle it off later by pinging your pendant.  
      
    
    Oh and there are some interesting details. This command does more than providing standard light. It increases the light saturation of your surrounding area as if you somebody just turned up gamma correction on a computer screen. It’s like there’s this faint sphere of light around people, with no discernible light source. It would probably make a scientist cry.  
      
    
    Another extra quirk is that, at very close range, the light will repels and destroys the Nightmare scripts from places like the Psychoruins. I guess it can turn out useful. If you're one of those "horror movie" areas and you meet someone and they're like "hey your pendant is too bright it hurts my eyes can you turn it off", that's your cue to be like "ha ha ha nope".
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Song of Sleep   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This command automatically knocks you to sleep. Simple and useful, especially if you have business to attend to in the dream world. There’s always this big debate about whether session leaders should hold session meeting with dreamselves or realselves. Well if your leader picks the first, this command becomes even more useful.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Song of your Land   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I figure that this song goes here although it's a very special player command. This one isn't optional, since it's featured at the end of your Terraforming Quest. This is a song known as "Play the X" so it has a different name for everybody, FAQs just call it the Song of Your Land to keep things simple. From the point of view of the code, it’s technically a Player Command. It applies the patch necessary to reform your Land and wipe Denizen Damage.  
      
    
    The  major difference is that it doesn’t require the sprite pendant. Instead it requires the Land Instrument in order to work. If you play the Song of your Land on a regular instrument, your pendant glows but nothing happens. Okay it makes consorts dance happily around you and it’s hella cute but it’s not especially useful.  
      
    
    There are a few other Player Commands that require the Land Instrument to work. I’ve marked them in the Player Command infobox.  
      
    
    The Song of your Land is also special because you known instinctively how to play it when you have your Land Instrument in your hands. However there's a way to find this song in the game without before having your Land Instrument. You have to do your Secret Consort's quests and reunite all of the members of the Consort Band. The last song that they will teach you is the Song of your Land and your secret consort will tell you that it’s a song that will defeat your Denizen. Actually it's a big fat lie. Maybe it’s part of a broken quest or something? I don’t know. If you try to play this song to your denizen, it’s just going to laugh in your face. There are a few joke FAQs that pretend that you need to learn the song of your Land to beat your Denizen but these FAQs are just fucking with you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Calamity   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are a few commands in the game that have a nonstandard name that isn't "Song of X". Calamity is one of them. Ignore the stupid name, it’s a hella useful ability to have. This is type of command called a communication command. You use it to send a message (feelings) in a session-wide broadcast. There are a few others like it but I think this one is the most important.  
      
    
    Playing this music causes every player in the session to have a strong sense of uneasiness, or foreboding, or premonition of doom. So you're like, that's it? Hell yeah. It's the best kind of warning you can send off. You want to know this command since it’s a surefire way to catch people’s attention when things go wrong, avoiding the whimsical nature of chat messaging. There are always some buttlords who are blocking you or who aren't checking their messages; this can prove critical during sensitive business. If people aren't answering your urgent summons, play the song of Calamity and it'll catch their attention alright.  
      
    
    Oh and one interesting detail about communication command is that they don’t *create* emotions. They broadcast what you currently feel. You need to feel in actual danger to use Calamity effectively and you can practice it safely. In fact it's often a lot more instinctive to play when there's a huge danger looming on the horizon. Beats me why. Playing the song of Calamity basically tells everyone in the session "oh fuck this is bad, everybody, brace yourself".
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Homefree   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are a few commands that create temporary Gates, or return nodes, on your Land. This is one of them; it returns you to your favorite area on your Land. Pretty useful. You should always have at least one transportation command in case you get stuck somewhere for one reason or another, although I'm surprised that it doesn't happen often but with a bugged game you never know. 
    
    Most people suggest learning Homefree since it's multipurpose. It’s an escape tool and it's a mean to go listen to your Aspect whenever you feel like it. Though you can decide to pick Homestuck since it's technically more useful, it returns you to your dwelling spire. Ideally you want both but it's your call.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The other stuff   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are various other commands that are optional tools for your Sburb journey. Every players have their own preference as to which abilities they teach themselves to use. You have a lot of choice so take your pick. There are commands that are part of quests, such as the Ballad of Awakening to wake up villages full of sleeping consorts, or the Clockwork Melody to help you in your journey to the Underworld. There are commands that modify the aggressivity levels of game abstractions like the Song of Mirth or Song of Wrath. There are also some Player Commands that work like menu options, such as enabling/disabling viewports or turning off music (fraymotifs).  
      
    
    If there’s one command song that is optional but which I would definitely recommend, it’s the Homestuck Anthem. It’s a message command, it only contains information that appears written in the thin air in front of you. It’s interesting information since it’s about the goal of this game. Don’t confuse it with Homestuck, the transportation command. They have similar names.
    
    
    
    
    


	52. Links and resources


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++++++++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++++++++++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:+++++++++``````+++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:++++++++```````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++++++````````````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++++```````````````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:+++++```````````````````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````````````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````````````````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````````````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++``````````````````````````````````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````````````````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````````````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````````````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````````````````````````++++```````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++`````````````````````````````++++++++``````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````````````````````+++++++++::````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++````````````````````````````++++++++++++::```++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++````````````````````````````++++++++++++::```++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++```````````````````````````+++   ++++++++::```++++::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++``````````````````````````++++   ++++++++::``````++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++``````````````````````````++++   ++++++++::````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++````````+++++++:``````````++++++++++++++:::````````````+::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++``````++++++++++::````````++++++++++++:::::````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++``````++++++++++::````````++++++++++++:::::````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````++   ++++++++::````````++++++++++::::`````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````++   ++++++++::````````+++++++++::::``````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++```++++   ++++++++::````````+++++:::::::```````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++```+++++++++++++++::```````````:::::::`````````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++```+++++++++++++++::```````````````````````````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++``++++++++++++++:::``````:::::``````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++``++++++++++++++::```````::::::````````````````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++````++++++++++::::``:::::::``:::`````````````````+++++:@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````+++++++++::::```:::::````::````````````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++++::@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````++++++++::::````:::::````::````````````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++++::@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++```````++::::::::`````::`````:::`````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++````++::@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````::::::::```````::::``:::``````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````++::@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++``````````````````````````::::`````````````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@:++++`````+++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````````````````````````````````````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````````````````````````````````````````````++:::@@@@@@@@@:+++`````````++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````````````````````````````````````````+++++::@@@@::+++``````````++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````````````````````````````````````````````++++:::::::+++```````````++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````````````````````````````````````````````````+++++++++++````````````++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````````````````````````````````````````````+++++++`````````````+++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````````````````````````````````````````````+++++``````````````+++::@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++`````````++``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````++++::@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++```````+++``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++++``++++````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++++++++```````````````````````````````````++``````````````````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++++++++```````````````````````````````````+++`````````````````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````````````````````````````````````++++```````````````+++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++``````````````````````````````````````++++``````````````+++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````````````````````````````````++++++++++++++++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````++`````````````````````````````+++++++++++++++::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````++```````````++``````````````````+++++++++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````+++```````````+++````````````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````++++```````````+++++``````````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::+++`````````````+++++```````````+++++++`````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++``````````````+++++````````````++:::+++`````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++```````````````+++++````````````++:::+++``````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++````````````````++++++````````````++::@:::+++````````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````++++:++````````````++::@@@:++++```````````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````++++::++```````````+++::@@@@::+++++`````````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````````````++++::+++```````````+++::@@@@@@::+++++```````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````````++++:::+++```````````+++::@@@@@@@::+++++``````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++``````````````+++:@@::++:```````````+++::@@@@@@@@@:::+++`````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++`````````````++++:@@::++:``````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````````++++::@@:::++``````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++`````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::+++```````+++++::@@::++::``````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++`+++++:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++`````++++::@@@@::++::`````````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:+++++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++++++++::@@@@@@::++```````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++++++++::@@@@@@@::++```````````++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::@@@@@@@@::++```````````+++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++`````````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++```````+++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::+++````++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@::++++++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:+++++++++::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@:::::::::@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Links and resources   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    **Sburb Etiquette FAQ** by gentlemanMannerism
    (to be honest I'm just dropping this so she would stop yelling at me)
    
    **Gate FAQ** by cyclicPortalization
    
    **Fraymotif FAQ** by FandangoFanatic's 
    
    **Guide to Sburb Special Abilities** by surreptitiousCartographer
    
    **Advanced Aspect Mechanics FAQ** by rambunctiousCannonade
    
    **Underwater Land FAQ** by sapphicAmphitrite
     (she writes the hottest merman slash like srsly 10/10 would read it again)
    
    **Whisper FAQ** by auscultativeConstituent's
    
    **In-Depth Pendant FAQ** by circumspectiveOrnamentist
    
    **Time Shenanigans for Assholes** by archaicSchooner
    
     == >[ **A quick introduction to alchemy** by ghostyTrickster](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002745)
    Ignore the rest of the FAQ by tentacleTherapist, unless you want to make a case study on corruption
    
    **BE ALL THE THINGS** (Mist FAQ) by steamboatGigalovania
    
    **Guide to Hex Editing the Universe** by pythagoreanConverse
    Recommended for learning how to /not/ to cause stack overflows in certain Sylladex types.
    
    **Invisible Imps And Other Amenities - a Guide to Graphic Glitches** by infiniteSaturation 
    
     == >[ **SBURB Cooking Guide** by mutecebu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394694)
    
    **Dersian Archagents FAQ** by billableBeluga
    
    **The Definitive Guide to Dreams** by lyricalCroissant's
    
    **Law FAQ** by loghorreicJurisprudence
    Warning: it STILL had some angel corruption the last time I checked
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    **~ Never do anything that these guys say ~**
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **Sburb Stunt FAQ** by grindinglyGodliest
    (deal with it)
    
    **Moonjacking FAQ** by orbitalMenace
    
    **Frog Mutation FAQ** by vicissitudeCultist
    
    **Sburb Survival Guide For The Phantasmic Youngers** by farcicalApotheosis
     It's a joke FAQ, guys, if you fall for it you pretty much deserve it
    
    **T-he W-orld S-hall T-aste M-y Q-uirks: Guide to Spreading the Rangoon** by typhoidDominance
     seriously wh@t the hell is th@t guy's problem @nyw@y
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    **~ Recommended articles ~**
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **How To Make Peace With Rage** by gentlemanMannerism
    
    **The Last Word on Doom** by immortalIrritation
    
     == >[ **Mental Support Abilities** by genesisArtificer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406875)
    
    **Luck Manipulation for Fun and Profit** by cliffRacer
    
    **Land of Lava and More Lava: What To Do When Your Land Generation Is Bugged** by obsidianSneakers
    
     == >[ **Glitch FAQ Patch Notes** by Psiidmon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395668/chapters/650373)
    
    **How I learned to Hack my Alchemiter and Live Happy** by tungstenTinkerer
    
    **Old-Fashioned Psychology for Mind Players** by lucidChthonia
    
    **Why Corruption Isn't All That Bã͓̦̗̣̠̜͖͈̯͛̎̐d** by telekineticApostle
    
    **Learn An Instrument ASAP** by umbralSun
    
    **Seer? Start Here** by rubyRubicon
    
     == >[ **An outlook on Mind** by lucidChthonia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/386161)
    
     == >[ **Archived Forum Game** by lucidChthonia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/391381)
    
     == >[ **being a Guide of Life** by lucidChthonia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396419/chapters/651775)
    
     == >[ **Sound- Misc. Information** by otherwiseGent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/408350)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    **~ Forums ~**
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ht̷̫͆̓ͩͦ̀̚ť̸̪̰̹̠̩ͣ̓ͨ͠͡p://sburb.ga̳͎͌ͨ̾̒ͧ͌ͮ̕ṃ̵̶͖̫͍̅ebreaking.comm̍̈́̒҉̨̭͚̦͓͔̘ų͓̮̖͎̗̣͋̿̈́nity.trans̛̗̞͔͔͈̱̮͈̽ͫ̓ͮ̒̆̏͘a̍ͯ͒̅͌͏̦̦̦̺̪̺͔̼̲m͇̓̐̌̑phibian.com̨̧̩͔̺̥͚̳ͦ͑̏͌ͩͦͅ
    Update: Got corrupted. 
    Update2: Don't bother going through archives, unless you want your computer to sprout tentacles
    Update3: We all moved to the Corpse Party forum.
    
    
    
    ~~http://the.corpse.party.metaforum.com~~
    Update: down since timespace stamp 97038231. The owner died (again). Moved to SBURB.org
    
    
    
     == >  ==> ==>  [SBURB.org Unofficial Fansite Forums](http://sburbunofficial.proboards.com/index.cgi?)  <== <== <==
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	53. Miscellaneous information - Stars


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - STARS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Always at the wrong place at the right time
    
     
    
    
    
    The Star aspect is the concept of inevitable and unrelenting attraction. It's the hole at the bottom of a sink where all water will inexorably rush through.  It's the promise that you will eventually fall on your ass no matter how hard you try. it's the dot at the end of every sentence, it's stuff that makes planets go a-dancing. It's whatever the hell is supposed to be in a black hole. It's attraction.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Star Players are drifters by nature. They are always dragged around the block toward the theme of their title class. When they aren't moving toward their schtick, things are moving in their direction. A Mage of Stars will always be nearby when weird shit is going on. A Muse of Stars will always be right behind your back when you need to hear a word. A Guard of Stars will fall from the fucking sky when you need help. It creates a whole mess of uncertainty: are they causing troubles or are they magically showing up when it matters? If a Knight of Star is around, are they helping you fight or are they bringing the fight to you? Depending on how you see it, they are both a storm crow and a convenient friend that you could never live without.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: The power of voodoo
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Star Players have minor gravity warping tendencies that manifest as soon as they start getting in touch with their aspect. That means, they walk on walls and ceilings. Imagine this: you're in the middle of a conversation with them, they rant about their day with their hands trusted in their pockets, then they walk straight ahead, step on the wall, step on the ceiling and come back to finish the conversation face-to-face.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Yeah it's gonna freak you out.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    By the way, you have NO idea how broken that perk is for dungeon diving.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: The Underworld is weird, what else is new
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    It's the same for Hope Players, but gravity manipulation is all weird in the Underworld. For obvious reasons. It takes some time to adjust to the local gravity there.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVISE: shut up about grist-stealing and install gristorrent
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Star is the aspect of attraction. Everything is allured by the Drift of Stars, and therefore, towards Star Players. That includes the grist that bursts out of freshly-defeated enemies. The grist pretty much JUMPS on them.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not like it's something that they want. The grist of defeated Underlings is supposed to shoot out randomly in every direction. However you should know by now how much you can trust Sburb's random number generator. When Star Players are involved, "random direction" means "always toward them".
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: weird gravity stuff ahoy
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Star Players use their aspect in hella weird manners. Their most direct damage ability is [Omelette Sandwich], which causes gravity to increase x100 for .5 second in a collumn area. It's pretty much like stuff is getting squished by the foot of an invisible giant. On the other hand, it spends a lot of pluck to cast so it has to be saved when it's worth it. Instead, Star Players use some very... unusual fighting tactics.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Most of the time, they abuse the low cost of [Rustless Fall] to make stuff stick together and roll up huge balls of enemies. They can then use [Omelette Sandwich] to grind down the whole bunch of enemy but you know what, it's not even necessary. They can just gather enemies for some kind of advanced shenanigans involving traps or explosives. Or they can roll 'em down a cliff. What if there's no convenient hole to push down the monsters? No problem. Every direction is a hole, for Star Players. They can just exploit the ability [Moonsetter]  to make everything fall toward the ceiling. Or even a wall. Either way: gravity is a very queer power to see in action when weaponized. It's better not to ask questions.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Useless ability
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [Serenade] does nothing. Rumored to be related to "shipping", a feature removed from the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: vision problem
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The scrying ability [Stargaze] has a graphic bug. When used, you only get the Star symbol in one of your eye instead of both. Not sure how that kind of mistake can even happen but it's Sburb, gotta stop asking questions.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Don't let that stop you from enjoying stargazing. It's an incredible ability for finding out what outcomes are attracted to an anchor point. A Ward can use stargazing to see the tasks ahead that have to be done, a Page can use stargazing to reflect on the outcome of a battle and a Smith can use it to feel if a scheme will cause the right things to attracted together. Though, you need the Explorator Class or Tactican Class to make the best use of [Stargaze] and find out the outcomes that people are getting attracted to in general.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     GLITCH: Star travel
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Star Players have a nifty travel option called [Bridge of Stars]. They rip out a spherical chunk of the ground under their feet and ride it to another planetary destination in the incispisphere. Technically, they name an anchor point and their location is yanked in that direction as if by an invisible chain. It's a useful way to get around and it's also a good attack if you can land it right.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    On the other hand, there's is a good bunch of bugs that accompany this ability. The chunks of Land that are moved from one location to another will keep some intrinsic characteristics. For example, if your Star Player hails from a Land which spawns Bismuth Underlings and he/she does the meteor surf, landind on friend's world, that friend might be surprised to find the odd Bismuth Imp or two wandering around the Land because they happened to spawn right on the meteor crash site.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: star travel for dummies
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is for you Star Players out there: When you decide on an anchor point while using [Bridge of Stars], your meteor will go straight at that location. If you think of the destination as [ **Player X** ]. your meteor will try to CRUSH YOUR FRIEND.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    That sucks.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The destination [ **behind Player X** ] works fine. If you made a mistake and named someone as a destination point, the impact site is decided as the location that the person used to occupy at the time of your casting. So you can, like, sit on your meteor while it's in transit and chat with your buddy. You know, to convince your bro to go on a little walk. Just for the sake of good health.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCY: Drifters
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Star Players are drifters. They embody the concept of attraction, so they are attracted to new places all the time. They aren't going to stick around forever. If they try to settle down, they grow weaker. Their job is to fall out of the sky, be awesome and then ollie outy. The more you want them to stay when they leave, the more they did a good job as a Hero of Stars. It's freaking weird like that.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Being a star is not easy but Star Players are okay with it. They are okay with a lot of things. Acceptance is their schtick. Nobody can shrug like Star Players. When it comes to shrugging, they are simply the best there is.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Just one another mindfuck
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Star Players have the best and worst life-saving ability at the same time.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's the reason why sessions with Star Players often have an unexplained "star" object glimmering in their Incipisphere space. It's part of an ability called [Ocean Star]; Star Players slowly accumulate bits of power from all over the session in that star and it grows more powerful over time. The activation is called [Ocean Star Falling]. The basic idea is that when a player faces imminent death, that star is going to fall on the player at supersonic speed. It'll provide health vial recovery, huge stats buffs, dreamself-like flight and a cool glowing effect.  Star Players often consume this buff when they go on a berserk trigger but in essence, it can work for anybody in the session. Especially when passive titles are involved.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The complications lies in the activation condition to this super buff. Star is the aspect of acceptance. This ability is attracted to people who accept their situation. This trump card will NEVER fall on you if you WANT it to. It's a life-saving super buff that can only befall someone that is face-to-face with death and who accepts it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is one of the most taunting mechanic in Sburb. There are countless of people spamming Star FAQs and pointing out that [Ocean Star Falling] must be glitched because they keep seeing people die while the star does nothing to help. It just twinkles silently in the sky.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Stop EXPECTING it to work. You know what, forget that it's even there. Alright?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If Star Players are going to produce something big, it's [Galaxy Hearts]. It allows them to use the stats of everybody near them and add them to their own. It's similar in effect to [Chaotic Strength] from the Player of Blood. However it's a lot easier to unpower this ability: just run away. The strength of Star Players dwindle rapidly when they are deserted. For them, friendship is paramount.
    


	54. Miscellaneous information - Fate


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - FATE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: Leaps of Fate
    
     
    
    
    
    I've had a Fate Player in all of my games for some reason. I know a good bunch about this Aspect. Fate is the aspect that embodies the concept of direction and instinct. It's the opposite of Mind, which embodies possibilities and logic.
    
    
    
    
    
    Out of the two of them, I guess that Mind works in the most straightforward manner. From what I hear, it takes into consideration all of the circumstances of a situation and then it logically deduce what would happen. It's simple, clean and it makes sense. It's all about alternatives and possibilities. In essence, it's like its elemental attribute, electricity. It runs through things, branches out and finds the best path.
    
    
    
    
    
    Fate is like "screw all that thinking". It doesn't play around with rational though. It does the opposite. It starts from a final outcome and it reverse-engineers the path that will lead to it. With Fate, you don't know the details of the journey but you know how it ends. Hence why it's strongly associated with instinct. Animals don't know why they take a path, yet they follow their instinct and wow, it actually leads where they want to be.
    
    
    
    
    
    In that sense, Fate Players will often be inspired to do things that make no sense. They'll do something illogical and you'll be like "what was the point of doing that" and then it'll prove critical later on. It's better if you never question them. From your point of view, they might appear deranged AND incredibly lucky. They aren't. They just listen to the Faith of Fate and do what it says.
    
    
    
    
    
    So when they jump off a cliff, don't ask any question. Just jump after them. Everything will go according to Fate.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Arrows, arrows everywhere
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    As the aspect of directions, Fate is represented by vector forces. While Mind is represented by electricity that seeks the path of least resistance, Fate is represented by a force that goes in a STRAIGHT line. The visual effects of most Fate abilities involves thick 2D directional arrows, like you would see on a street sign, except they glow like neon lights.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: conflicting visual buffs and losing your Fate blessing
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The basic Fate buff is represented by arrows appearing on a body part. Like having an arrow on your weapon or under your shoes. The idea is that "Fate will guide you" but basically it just makes you better at hitting stuff or running.
    
    
    
    
    
    The problem arises when another graphic effect tries to appear on the same area. Sburb is pretty bad at stacking stuff like that. Most of the time, you'll override your previous effects. For example, if a Guide of Fate places an arrow on your hand (to make you punch harder) and then you use an ability that makes your aspect symbol glow on your hand, you'll lose the arrow buff. It's slightly annoying
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Those things are SHARP
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    All of Fate's direct combat abilities involve stabbing things with their big-ass glowing arrows.
    
    
    
    
    
    Let me tell you, those things are DANGEROUS. Do you have any idea how sharp something is when it's 2D? Well the answer is: pretty damn sharp. They're like static laser beams that you hurl around. Does that make sense? It doesn't, but nothing makes sense in Sburb.
    
    
    
    
    
    The worst thing is, these arrows don't have an ounce of logic in them. Fate doesn't follow logical pathways. Fate is a direction. When Fate Players want to show something their stabs, their arrows are given a target and they go in a straight line. If the target moves fast, like with clown mobs, those vectors attacks are just begging for friendly damage. I've seen Fate Players manage to stab themselves with their arrows.
    
    
    
    
    
    Let me guess, buddy, that was all according to Fate too?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Mystic eyes of arrow perception.
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Fate Players have the most useful alternative vision mode in the game. Slightly better than Vision Omnifold, in my opinion. This ability, called [Rediscover Fusion], allows Fate Players to see input an outcome to Fate and reverse-engineer a direction that will guide them. It's the reason alone for why Fate Players have a reputation as soothsayers.
    
    
    
    
    
    This vision mode has good synergy for any title, not just for those of the Creative Class or the Tactician Class. It can tell a Knight how to instinctively dodge an attack, it can tell a Prince where to perform a critical strike, it can tell a Thief Players where to sneak to steal something. Everything is a direction and Fate is ALL about directions.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: A pretty useful bug
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Giglops underlings can paralyze you. They make their large singular eye glow intensely and if you look at it, you're unable to move or even blink. It's normally cancelled by forcefully blocking off eye contact but Fate Players can glitch out of this ability. For some reason, switching vision mode counts as having a different set of eyes (temporarily).
    
    
    
    
    
    I'm not sure if it works with Vision Omnifold, but I know it works with Fate's mystic eyes of arrow perception.
    
    
    
    
    
    You're free to abuse this bug. It is so annoying when you're alone and you fight a Giglop and you don't have any friends who can wave their hands in front of your face to cut off that bullshit ability.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCY: "It's all according to the unseen plan, you just have to follow the Faith of Fate"
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Just shoot me please.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Most of the time, Fate Players on a berserk trigger will just say "FOLLOW ME", grab your hand and get you the hell out of a dangerous situation. Their eyes will glow like light bulbs and if enemies get in the way, they'll wave their hand and squish them with a gigantic arrow. It's hella weird but you don't have any reason to complain. They just want to show you the way.
    
    
    
    
    
    If the Player has a combat-oriented title, it's possible that they might pull out [Valhalla]. The endgame ability [Valhalla] makes arrows appear EVERYWHERE on the ground, on the walls and even the ceiling. These arrows give a huge stat bonus to moving or attack in a direction while standing on them; using them in succession is like navigating a gigantic sliding puzzle. The Fate Player are guided by their Aspect to instinctively roam this battlefield in the blink of an eye, snatch all the directional buffs and lay out an unholy beatdown that was ordained by Fate.
    
    
    
    
    
    Advise: tip toe around the arrows and get out. You don't want to hang around a battlefield where someone is gonna be zigzagging at light-speed.
    
    
    
    


	55. Miscellaneous information - Sand


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - SAND   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Sand Players won't tell you what Sand does
    
     
    
    
    
    Sand is the Aspect of deceit. But don't bother asking a Sand Player about it: they will lie their ass off.  
      
    
    It's not like they're antagonistic to you. Sand Players are as good a team mate as anybody else. It's just that their manner of contribution is smooth talk and hoodwinking. They are charlatans, swindlers and crooks. But the GOOD kind: the kind that is ultimately on your side.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TENDENCIES: Pseudologia fantastica
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    If you had to associate Sburb's aspects with a pantheon, Sand Players would be trickster gods. Not that they'd ever admit it. They're the kings of lies. It doesn't matter if you know that they're up their neck in shenanigans. They're still going to evade all your questions right in your face and you're going to smile about it because everything is under control. It's how they get stuff done, if maybe in a roundabout way. They're secretive because it empowers them to do good. After all, a good lie is worth a thousand truths.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Let's cut to the chase
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    You might wonder what they abilities do exactly since they won't be eager to tell you. Hell, they even prefer to use abilities when you aren't looking to keep their true nature hidden. I was never a Sand Player but I know enough about Might to tell what its opposite Aspect does. Sand the concept of fragmentation. It unbinds the influence of things on each other.  
      
    
    In short, they slice things apart.  
      
    
    They cleave, shred, and grind everything to powder. They weaken, cutting things from their power source. They cheat, separating the very concept of causes and effects. Might grows stronger in the face of adversity and gathers thing forward but Sand slices the bonds between things and deviates around problems.  
      
    
    Their combat abilities don't involve any invisible swords, wires of lasers like they claim. They don't need anything like that. They just **will things to be sliced apart**. Preferably when your back is turned.  
      
    
    This one time, I was hanging around with a Sand bro and a collosal-class underling snuck on us. It started me and I looked behind us frantically to assess and escape path. When I turned around, the monstruous titan was gone. In its stead, a gigantic cleft stretched far into the horizon, like the groove left by the axe of an angry god that had split the landscape in twain.  
      
    
    Then I was like " dude where's the monster"  
      
    
    "what monster"  
      
    
    "dude there was a huge thing"  
      
    
    "oh it left"  
      
    
    "the hell happened here?"  
      
    
    "what do you mean? the trail? that was always there bro"  
      
    
    That's fricking Sand players for ya.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I've never seen a Sand Player go on a berserk trigger. Nobody has. We know for a fact that they do, you just aren't there to witness it. True to their Aspect, it'll never happen when there are onlookers.  
      
    
    You can only tell that something big transpired because of what they leave behind them. More often than not, they leave a desert in their wake. A flat and desolated scenery where everything is shredded to a fine powder. There is no influence between things, no might, no nothing. It's just a wasteland. It's probably the result of a showdown from the Aspect of Sand.  
      
    
    It seems that whatever they do to create these landscapes, it even unbinds game scripts. Land Growth is nullified there. It's the only form of ability damage from which a Land can never heal. In time, a Lands can even recover from Judgement Day, a massively poisonous Doom ability. But not from this.  
      
    
    Looking at ability FAQs, I think the ability in question here is called [Endless Expanse]. Or maybe it's [Gilded Sands], unless that's the ability that does the gigantic cleaving effects. Or maybe they are both decoy names planted there by Sand Players. There's no way to know. Unless you're one yourself, but then you wouldn't tell us.
    
    


	56. Article: The roleplay system


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@                   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                   @@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@                       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                       @@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                         @@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@                             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                             @@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                  @@@@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@@@                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@    @@@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@@    @@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@              @@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@              @@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                        @@@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@@                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                       @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@                       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@       @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@       @@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@             @@@@@@@@@@@@             @@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@      @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@            @@      @@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@     @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@            @@     @@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@           @@@     @@             @@@@@@@@@@             @@     @@@           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@@@    @@              @@@@@@@@              @@    @@@@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@     @@@     @@              @@@@@@              @@     @@@     @@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@     @@@    @@               @@@@               @@    @@@     @@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@     @@@     @@               @@               @@     @@@     @@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@     @@@    @@@              @@              @@@    @@@     @@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@  @@     @@@     @@@             @@             @@@     @@@     @@  @@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@      @@@     @@@            @@            @@@     @@@      @@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@     @@@@     @@@           @@           @@@     @@@@     @@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@      @@@@     @@@          @@          @@@     @@@@      @@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@    @@@        @@        @@@    @@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@      @@      @@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@       @@       @@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@        @@        @@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@           @@@         @@         @@@           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@        @@@@@@        @@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@       @@@@@@@@@@       @@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The Roleplay System   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This chapter aims to give a crash course on a fundamental feature in Sburb. Upon playing this game, you are likely to notice that Players stats don’t perform linearly. At times, your strifing will be phenomenal and sometimes you will get your ass handed to you. At times, your shenanigans will have critical success and sometimes your shenanigans will turn against you. Most of all, sometimes your abilities will be powerfully effective and sometimes they will fizzle and do nothing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You will be lead to believe that there is a major bug in the stat system, one which intends to mimic the full experience of living in bad fanfiction.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As it turn out to be, your stats are modified by a certain system that pertains to roles, a scheme which rewards those who play the game correctly and scourges those who didn’t. This shadowy system came to be known as the roleplay system, and adhering to this system came to be known as roleplaying.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to roleplaying   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In the course of your session, the success of your adventures and shenanigans will depend on your alignment with your mythological role. This is because Sburb is, in fact, a role playing game. The game enforces this rule by playing subtly with your stats.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The reason why most Player stats are hidden in Sburb is to conceal the fact that they are not static. Or rather, their base value is static, but there is a hidden mechanic which modifies their output. Would it be that all stats and their factors were permanently on display, you would be astonished to see how wildly they can fluctuate. This variation which decides upon your success or failure is called the [roleplay coefficient]. Max it as much as you can, and maybe you'll get to live another day.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The more you play Sburb, the better you will become at guessing your current roleplay coefficient. It will become second nature. In turn, this will help you make the right decisions. The roleplay mechanics encompasses many factors: the way you do things, the tools that you use, your goals in sight and even your personal motivations. Evaluating these kind of factors is the bread and butter of the roleplay system. Those who are proficient at it will grow quickly into the groove of their mythological role.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The importance of roleplaying   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's pretty simple: those who play the game correctly will gravitate toward positive outcomes, while those who stray from their given challenge will face failure. The roleplay system will strongly define the odds of your playthrough, moreso than any other situational variables. Ergo, if you never grow up, you are going to engineer a long series of unfortunate events until you die an embarrassing death.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Here, have an example of how important the roleplay factor is. I once witnessed a god tier Heir of Sand that tried to seek vengeance and engage in strife a normal dude. A god tier Player is normally seen as a powerful being with naturally high stats. Most people would bet their boonbucks that the god tier Player would win by a landslide against this average opponent.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well he didn’t. Dude died in 0.001 second. BAM, dead. I blinked and missed the fight.
    
    
    
    
    ********************************************************************************************************
    *                                                                                                      *
    *                               ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                                  ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                                     ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                                        ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                           @@@              ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                          @@@                 ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                         @@@                    ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                        @@@                      ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                       @@@                     ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                       @@                    ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                      @@                  ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                     @@                      ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                    @@                        ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *           @@      @@                           ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *          @@@@@@   @                           ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *          @@  @@@@                          ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *     @@@@ @@    @@                       ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *    @@@@@@@@.                         ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *    @@@@@@@@@@.                         ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *     @@@@@@@@@@                            ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *     @@@@@@@@@@@                              ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *    @@@@@@.@@@@@                                  ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *   @@@@@.   @@@@                                    ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *   @@.@@     @@@                 ++++++++++++         ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++     ++@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *   @@  @@                   ++++++++++++++++++++       ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@      @@++@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *  @@@@  @@              +++++++++++++++++++++++++++       ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++++@    ..@@@@++@@@@@@@@@ *
    *  @@@@   @@         ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@     ... @@@++@@@@@@@@ *
    *  @@@@   @@      ++++++++++++++++++++       +++++++++++  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@       ... @@@++@@@@@@@ *
    *  @@@@         ++++++++++++++                     +++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@         ..@  @@++@@@@@@ *
    *  @@@@       +++++++++                            @@++++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++@@@@    ..   .@. @@ @++++@@@@ *
    * @@@@      +++++                                   @@+++++@@@@@@@@@@+++@@@@.  .@@@@  .@@@        @@@@ *
    * @@      ++++                                ...@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@++++@@@@@.  .@@@@@ .@@@@@@  +@@@@@@@ *
    *       ++++          .@@@.                ...@@@@@@@@@@+++++++++++@@@@@@@.  .@@@@@. .@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@ *
    *      ++             @@@@@.              ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+++++@@@@@@@@@@. .@@@@@@ .@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@ *
    *     +               @@@@@@.           ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. .@@@@@@. .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *   +                 @@@.@@@              ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.  @@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                      @@  @@.                  ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                      @@  @@.                      ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                     @@@  @@@                         ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                     @@   @@.                             ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                    @@@  @@.                             ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                   @@@  @@@.                           ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                  @@@.  @@@@.                        ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                   @@@.   @@                       ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                                                     ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                                                       ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                                                         ...@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *
    *                                                                                                      *
    ********************************************************************************************************
    
    The jury is still out on Baseballbatkind versus Scissorkind.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The reason why the godly Player was outmatched so easily is because he didn’t follow the definition of his role. First of all, a passive player is supposed to act for the benefit of others. The act of seeking vengeance is the most selfish thing you can pull. Secondly, an Heir isn’t supposed to take initiative. The inheritor class bestows a Player the task of shouldering other people’s responsibilities.  As an Heir, you max your roleplay coefficient by acting on the behalf of others and you squander it by going rogue. Finally, the Player's Aspect disagrees with the notion of attacking things head on. That's not how Sand rolls. Sand aspires to act in a deviant manner.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In short, the Player did something called [acting out of character]: he played his role wrong, his roleplay coefficient went negative one billion, and he died.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well okay you got me, the dude didn’t die for real. That crappy death wasn’t heroic or just, but you get the idea.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The scenario I described is something that happens often in Sburb: a standoff between two players followed by a one-hit-kill where you’re not sure why the fight was so one-sided. The thing is, the circumstances that lead to such a confrontation will empower one player and weaken the other, depending on the various roleplay factors. Therefore, there is twice the fluctuation involved in a fight between players than against game abstractions. As such, the fight can easily be lopsided and end in the blink of an eye.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To conclude this introduction, learning the ropes of the roleplay system will help you manage your stats favorably. In turn, this will allow you to maximize the strength of your Aspect. Your abilities will be at their most powerful when they are used in the right manner, in the right situation and most of all, for the right reason
    
    
    
    


	57. Article: Roleplaying and special abilities


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@                   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                   @@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@                       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                       @@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                         @@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@                             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                             @@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                  @@@@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@@@                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@    @@@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@@    @@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@              @@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@              @@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                        @@@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@@                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                       @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@                       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@       @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@       @@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@             @@@@@@@@@@@@             @@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@      @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@            @@      @@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@     @@            @@@@@@@@@@@@            @@     @@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@           @@@     @@             @@@@@@@@@@             @@     @@@           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@@@    @@              @@@@@@@@              @@    @@@@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@     @@@     @@              @@@@@@              @@     @@@     @@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@     @@@    @@               @@@@               @@    @@@     @@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@     @@@     @@               @@               @@     @@@     @@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@     @@@    @@@              @@              @@@    @@@     @@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@  @@     @@@     @@@             @@             @@@     @@@     @@  @@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@      @@@     @@@            @@            @@@     @@@      @@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@     @@@@     @@@           @@           @@@     @@@@     @@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@      @@@@     @@@          @@          @@@     @@@@      @@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@    @@@        @@        @@@    @@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@      @@      @@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                @@@       @@       @@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@        @@        @@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@           @@@         @@         @@@           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@        @@@@@@        @@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@       @@@@@@@@@@       @@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Special Abilities in Sburb   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Those who are new to Sburb are always surprised to learn about the diversity of special abilities in the game. That is, it doesn't matter what Title you get: you can learn every ability in the game that pertains to your Aspect. You might be a Knight of Life, you will learn how to heal. You might be a Muse of Breath, you will learn how to destroy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    *************************************************************************************************************
    *                                   *                                   *                                   *
    *                                   *                                   *                                   *
    *                                   *                                   *                                   *
    *                                   *                                   *                                   *
    *    im a warrior so ill only       *    im a supporter or some shit    *    im a mage so im gonna learn    *
    *    learn to bash things           *    so i guess i support stuff     *    to shoot lasers PEW PEW PEW    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                   *
    *               WRONG               *                   WRONG           *                   WRONG           *
    *                                   *                                   *                                   *
    *                                   *                ☼                  *                                   *
    *             _0_/                  *             _0_|                  *              \0/                  *
    *              |                    *              | |                  *               |                   *
    *             / \                   *             / \                   *              / \                  *
    *===================\               *===================\               *===================\               *
    *====================\              *====================\              *====================\              *
    *=====================\             *=====================\             *=====================\             *
    *************************************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Upon learning this fact, fresh Sburb players will usually scratch their chin while pretending to be a really wise guy. But they're not fooling anyone. They’re just pretending to be pondering real hard, in fact they are thinking: WHAT THE HELL.
    That’s a good question and it's exactly what this chapter is about.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   An outlook on abilities   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Aspects in Sburb are a concept that Players gain dominion over. These concepts can be interpreted in many ways. As a result, there is a relatively large pool of abilities that is linked to their definition. You have abilities for attacking, defending, buffing, negating, scrying, manipulating, creating, countering, supporting, and so forth. There are a lot of abilities in this game. Like, I'm not kidding. There are hundreds.
    
    
    
    
    
    **These abilities are samples.**
    
    
    
    
    
    Upon completing dungeons, the game basically rewards you with an example of how to apply your innate powers. A special ability is comparable to a computer program that you run in order to automatically manipulate your Aspect in a very specific manner. The set of abilities that you currently possess is like a set of tools that the game lays down at your feet.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Your task is to discover how to use these tools correctly.**
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Abilities and context-dependency   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As you can see, Sburb isn’t quite like a typical RPG. Players do not only learn specific abilities that pertain to their role. Oh, that would make the game too easy to play. Sburb can’t have any of that. Instead, you have to find out yourself which one of your many abilities is the answer to your problems. Whenever you have to  resolve a conflict while using your Aspect, your abilities are like options, and your job is to find out the option that actually works. And constantly have to worry about the fact that your abilities will fizzle if they are not used in the right place, at the right time, for the right reasons and with the right mindset.
    
    
    
    
    
    Of course you always expand your pluck meter even if you get crappy results. Sburb is a dick like that.
    
    
    
    
    
    In essence, special abilities are very susceptible to the roleplay system. Moreso than any other action in the game. It doesn’t mean that you are limited to using only some abilities. Every ability can be used in some way by a Title, given the right reasons. Every permutation of the Mythological Roles can be viable. You just need to discover yourself how to optimize it.
    
    
    
    
    
    For example, let's take a hapless Knight of Life who just started Sburb:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **************************************************************************************************************
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *   thug of lyfe, reportin          *   yo im going to lyfe you         *   im gonna lyfe you so hard bby    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *                                   *                                   *                                    *
    *             _0_/                  *             _0_/                  *             \0_/                   *
    *              |                    *              |                    *              |                     *
    *             / \                   *             / \                   *             / \                    *
    *===================\               *===================\               *===================\                *
    *====================\              *====================\              *====================\               *
    *=====================\             *=====================\             *=====================\              *
    **************************************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now, let's say that this Player completes a basic dungeon. He is likely to stumble on a basic healing ability. The Player might wonder how exactly he’s supposed to employ his Aspect to defeat things when the nature of his Aspect is to heal stuff. That Player may then try to heal a papercut during a session meeting and utterly fail at it. Then the player will crawl in a fetal position and shake his head. Where's the punchline? Why is he given abilities that don't fit his role AND don't work at all???
    
    
    
    
    
    In fact, that Knight would turn out to be a great healer if he endeavored to regenerate his health vial during combat. A Knight of Life is a formidable warrior empowered by life energy and which defends life with every drawn breath. His true calling is to allow life to flow through him during combat. The Player can do that with the very same healing ability that failed to heal a papercut. It's just used in a different situation, with vastly different results.
    
    
    
    
    
    It's the reason why nearly all abilities can target yourself, friends or even foes. They are multi-purpose and context-dependent. In this case, the Knight made a poor doctor, as it is not the intent of his title, but combat regeneration was A-OK.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Optimizing abilities   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The principle that we discussed above is something that applies for every mythological role in Sburb. No matter what role you end up having, what matters is that you find some way to create synergy between your abilities and what you are supposed to do. Some examples follow:
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Rogue of Light would do well with Vision Omnifold to find the whereabout of something and steal it. Yet the same ability would sport a very low range when trying to locate friends without having theft in mind.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Waste of Flow could produce a massive pyroclastic flow to bring ruins on enemies, yet that Waste would do a pretty bad job of sustaining another Player’s moral with [ Follow my Rhythm]. Moral support does not create explosive changes. Additionally, the Waste title is strongly active. Therefore, the title prefers that players bend their Aspect for their own sake.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Page of Fate could use the mystic eyes of arrow perception in combat to dodge attacks and know where to strike, yet that player would do a poor job of divining the directions that other people need to follow. The Witch of Fate would do a decent job of stabbing people with manifested arrows, but a Guide of Fate would be much better at using [Valhalla] to create a combat path that leads to victory.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Muse of Rhyme would achieve great shenanigans by supporting other players with [Ice Cream In The Veins], yet the Muse would find it much weaker when self-casted during strifing. A Muse strife to act through someone else, not to get involved directly.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Maid of Breath is perfectly suited for assisting someone by causing destruction, but that maid would do a worst job of causing destruction all by herself.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Sage of Light could perform a tactical strike with a well-placed laser in the right, lucky spot. Yet trying to use [Flare] for mindless strifing would yield poor results.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Prince of Rage could use [Infinite Rage] to finish a bloody battle, yet if it was used at the start of the battle, its effect would be diluted.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Mage of Rain would find it inefficient to strife while laughing, as a Mage isn’t much of a direct fighter. However, a Mage of Rain would achieve great things when buffing others with a touch of insanity.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Seer of Sand would be a specialist versed in discovering a weakness and creating tactics to isolate and abuse this weakness. Yet that Seer's stats would decrease when trying to attack things without doing anything sneaky.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Bard of Void would use invisibility-related powers to sneak into places and perform sabotage so that it would later cause something's downfall. Yet that Bard would do a poorer job of turning invisible in order to start combat with a surprise attack.
    
    
    
    
    
    •A Guard of Stars can fall from the sky in the blink of an eye to save someone in danger, being attracted to fighting and defending. Yet when the deed is over, the Guard would expand three times more pluck to leave on the same meteor he/she rode in on.
    
    
    
    
    
    And it don’t stop. It could go forever. The point is, it doesn't matter what Mythological Role you get. You just need to make it WORK. You're given the tools for the job. In fact, you can even make your own tools. Which is what the next chapters will discuss.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Freestyling   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Special abilities do not define the sole uses of your Aspect. You will eventually learn to wield your Aspect in any specific way that pleases you, as long as it fits your role. In terms of mechanics, this is the equivalent of creating custom abilities. In the Sburb community, it is called [freestyling].
    
    
    
    
    
    However, you should keep in mind that freestyling is something that will only concern you much later in the game. You need a good grasp on your Aspect to create abilities that are on par with those that the game gives you. As your adventure begins to unfold, you will want to stick to these pre-programmed abilities. They are much more optimized than what you come up with by default. 
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Aspect Purists   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you never do dungeon diving, you will only be able to use your Aspects through freestyling. Some Sburb Players who deem themselves "Purists" use the grand strategy of skipping dungeons altogether to achieve this effect. In essence, they eliminate abilities from the equation, as they are "distractions" to roleplaying perfectly.
    
    
    
    
    
    In theory, people who follow this approach will only learn how to use their aspect in a minimal manner that specifically fits their role. Freestyled abilities instinctively lean toward producing abilities with the best Title/Aspect synergy. For example, Seers will instinctively learn how to scry with an Aspect, Thieves will instinctively learn how to steal in relation to their Aspect, etc. You don’t need to touch a single dungeon to do that, and the advantage is that it’s near impossible to use these abilities out of character.
    
    
    
    
    
    Personally I’m not a big fan of purists. I think it looks great on paper, sure. But in application, you risk too much by not having the tools that you may need when you require them. There might be a single and very specific situation during which your mythological role can justify using a specific ability, if you don't have it when you need it, it'll turn out costly. But hey if you want to try the Aspect purism approach, it's your call.
    
    
    
    
    
    Note that even if you never touch a dungeon or learn a special ability, there is still the possibility that you lose yourself during a Showdown ( also called Berserk Trigger ). In that case you will automatically cast abilities that are normally out-of-reach, whether you know them or not. And it's almost never useful. You usually destroy your house or something. Oh yay.
    
    
    
    


	58. Article: The roleplay coefficient


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The roleplay coefficient   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    We all wish that this game came out with an instruction manual. It would have one hundred chapters or something, which is a preposterous amount of words, but at least it would make things much simpler. Instead, we have to struggle to make sense out of Sburb’s obscure mechanics. Worse, we have to ponder whether any feature is a bug or just another proof that the game hates you. It’s hard to separate these two things.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The roleplay coefficient is the result of trying to understand as best as possible how roleplaying works. In order to grasp how the game evaluates this coefficient, it is necessary to break it down into smaller components. These components are called the roleplaying factors, and they can be explained through a popular model that considers Sburb as a play .
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Sburb as a play   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The most frequently touted model of the roleplay system started out as a joke theory. A person named farcicalApotheosis (do not read his FAQ) explained Sburb as the rehearsal of a shitty play where bad actors get shot by the audience. It made some people burst out their favorite emoticons in answer and it made more people scratch their head. You know, in a "it’s funny because it’s true" kind of way. This gag eventually developed into the most popular theory on how roleplaying works.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The idea is that following your mythological role during the course of your session is like being on stage in a theater. Your soon-to-be misadventures are like performing in a play where nobody is given a script. Rather, the story follows a blank template where people are assigned individual guidelines to follow. In order to perform through this story, the hapless actor (that’s you) has to improvise a character while following these guidelines. Thus, it create a story out of nothing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    That important part of all this jazz is that Sburb EXPECTS you to create a character out of disjointed themes. It gives you several themes to follow, which consists of your Title and Aspect, and you receive partial roleplaying credits for acting out any of your themes. The pinnacle of roleplaying is to improvise a model that please all of your themes at the same time. These themes are called the [roleplaying factors], and your job is to learn about them individually before you can learn how to adapt to all of them at the same time.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The roleplaying factors   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your cool name in the game, the Title of Aspect can be broken down in three major factors that will govern your roleplaying: your **Class** , your **Active/Passive status** and your **Aspect**. In order to gain ground in the game, your decisions in Sburb must attempt to please any of these three things. Doing so will individually increase your roleplay coefficient. The apex of the art of roleplaying is to fulfill all of your themes simultaneously.
    
    
    
     • Your Class •
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Every title in Sburb is part of a pair that belongs to a class. You have the Combat Class, where you have to get involved in fighting. You have the Displacement Class, where you have to get involved with movement of property. You have the Explorator Class, where you have to pioneer new grounds. These themes are intentionally vague and and left for interpretation. Like pretty much every other theme.
    
    
    
    
    • Your Aspect •
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Each Aspect has its personal idea of how you should act like. The Aspect of Might prefers that you face things straight on, the Aspect of Sand prefers that you act slyly, the Aspect of Mind prefers that you follow reasoning while the Aspect of Fate prefers that you act with your guts.  Once again, it's a vague business. In general, all Aspects enjoys that you get involved with elements that pertain to their conceptual nature.
    
    
    
    
    • Your active/passive status •
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The active/passive spectrum is a knotty business. For the purpose of using abilities, some people interpret it as the difference between using your abilities to benefit yourself or benefiting other people. Sometimes, it is simplified as the difference between using attack/defense magic, like in a RPG. In other cases, people refer to this factor as acting "directly" or "indirectly". It is a little of all of these things at the same time, and something more. In essence, it lies in the realm of personal motivations. Active players are supposed to think about themselves firstly and passive players are supposed to think on the behalf of what other people want. For example, a Knight who desires to fight for himself or herself will be at odds with the Knight’s passive nature. However, a Knight who decides to go on a QUEST and fight for the behalf of someone else would be invested with power.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Improvising a model of action   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are several ways to please a roleplay factor. A theme can be fulfilled through your goals, through the tools you employ, through the methods you follow or even through your mindset. For example, a Knight of Life could fight for the purpose of defending life while a Knight of Doom could fight for the purpose of bringing doom to his or her enemies. That’s right, something as flimsy as having wrong motivations ( the so called fake confidence ) will spell your death.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It is important to keep in mind that there are several ways to please a theme, or roleplay factors. It ultimately means that there are several ways to interpret a model of action that befits a Mythological Role. For example, let's take a Prince of Breath. This Player has to follow two themes: "bringing things to an end" and "destruction". It can be interpreted in two ways. It can be someone that ends things with destruction or it can be someone that ends destruction.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **Those are two very different things.**
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Like, seriously, they’re really different. This shit drives everybody banana milkshake. You kinda WANT to know if your Prince is going to destroy everybody or save everybody. But you can't know for sure. You can't, because the roleplay factors are disjointed themes that can be pleased individually, and as such, both of these models can hold true. As another example, a Guard of Might (best title btw) can be someone that defends WITH might or defends FROM might. As long as you’re doing the mighty thing, your Aspect is like "sup, you’re proving to everybody that Might bows before you, so that’s cool". Likewise, a Light Player typically provides a blessing (sometimes simplified as luck) but with the right Title, a Light Player can curse instead (removing the luck). Having dominion over an Aspect means that you can do many things with it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To cut to the chase: the [ of] in the middle of [Title of Aspect] is a vague link of semantic causality that is up for you to define.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This gives you creative freedom when interpreting the character that you're supposed to become. You can never be sure if Sburb's roleplay system will bend enough to accept your ruling but you never know until you try. You'll be surprised sometimes. The particular product of a combined Title and Aspect can lead to very interesting character models. For example, a Knight of Mind could be interpreted as a psychologist: a person that fights alternative (doubts) in people's mind and clears them away with logic. The theme of [combat] and [mind] are both fulfilled, albeit in a non-intuitive manner.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The only thing to keep in mind is that once you have made a solid interpretation of your destined identity, the roleplay system is going to stick with it. You don't have to make it a federal issue though. Not everybody has to stretch the semantic meaning of their destiny.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For the purpose of simplicity, most roleplaying FAQs suggest that you treat the Class as [what you do], the aspect as [what you manipulate] and your Active/Passive status as [what motivates you]. For example, a Dame of Fate would basically be guided by Fate to bring protection and integrity while motivated by her volition and benefit. It’s not the only explanation, but it’s a good point where to start.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	59. Article: Classes and fighting roles


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Classes and fighting roles   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The purpose of this chapter is to help new players survive the first step of Sburb. That's the part where you get attacked by monsters and you avoid dying. Now, having a Class that tells you to "explore" or to be "cryptic" is very vague. It doesn't really explain how you should direct your adventures, and when you’re repeatedly told that this game will kill you if you suck, then you like it better when things aren’t so vague. This chapter will give a quick outlook of what a Class entails for the purpose of overcoming an obstacle. In other words: how your Title prefers to fight.  
      
    
    First of all, there are three archetypical ways to resolve combat: Strifing, magic and shenanigans. Whenever you are performing a youth roll and suddenly clashing with a bunch of pesky underlings, these are your basic options. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                                     STRIFE                                                
                                                       o                                                   
                                                      o o                                                  
                                                     o   o                                                 
                                                    o     o                                                
                                                   o       o                                               
                                                  o         o                                              
                                                 o           o                                             
                                                o             o                                            
                                               o               o                                           
                                              o                 o                                          
                                             o                   o                                         
                                            o                     o                                        
                                           o                       o                                       
                                          o                         o                                      
                                         o                           o                                     
                                        o                             o                                    
                                       o                               o                                   
                                      o                                 o                                  
                                     o                                   o                                 
                                    o                                     o                                
                                   o                                       o                               
                                  o                                         o                              
                                 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo                             
                            MAGIC                                             SHENANIGANS                  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **Strifing** consists of doing what you've been raised to do during family disputes: you wield a dangerous object and flail it around. I'm still surprised that it's something EVERYBODY does but whatever.  
      
     **Magic** consists of using your Aspect aggressively to make a problem disappear. Focusing purely on magic during combat means that your specialty is pretending to be a magical schoolgirl.  
      
     **Shenanigans** are something that we're all familiar with. It's your favorite expedient to bullshit your way through. The art of shenanigans covers many fields that can range from tricking and trapping to scheming tactics, grinning while performing sneaky attacks and even weaponizing your Sylladex. It also covers the use of items, which is quite exploitable when you dip in the business of advanced alchemy and craft items that can cast Aspect abilities on their own.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   How to fight by default   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now that you know you have to choose between strifing, magic and shenanigans, you just need to know which one of these things you should default to. Depending on your Class, your role will naturally be inclined to favor one of these archetypes.  
      
    
    For example, a Rogue belongs to the Displacement Class. This Class deals with the movement of properties. As you may expect, this particular class strongly favors shenanigans.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    STRIFE
                                                       o                                                   
                                                      o o                                                  
                                                     o   o                                                 
                                                    o     o                                                
                                                   o       o                                               
                                                  o         o                                              
                                                 o           o                                             
                                                o             o                                            
                                               o               o                                           
                                              o                 o                                          
                                             o                   o                                         
                                            o                     o                                        
                                           o                       o                                       
                                          o                         o                                      
                                         o               #############o                                     
                                        o               ##############o                                    
                                       o                ###############o    [ ROGUE ]                      
                                      o                 ################o                                  
                                     o                  #################o                                 
                                    o                   ##################o                                
                                   o                    ###################o                               
                                  o                     ####################o                              
                                 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo                             
                            MAGIC                                             SHENANIGANS                  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    On the other hand, some Titles have a more hybrid path. For example, the Prince belongs to the Destroyer Class. This Class is halfway interested in combat and halfway interested in acting in an insidious manner to bring closure. As a result, it favors using a mix of strifing and shenanigans.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     STRIFE
                                                       o                                                   
                                                      o#o                                                  
                                                     o ##o                                                 
                                                    o  ###o                                                
                                                   o   ####o                                               
                                                  o    #####o                                              
                                                 o     ######o                                             
                                                o      #######o                                            
                                               o       ########o                                           
                                              o        #########o                                          
                                             o         ##########o                                         
                                            o          ###########o                                        
                                           o           ############o    [ PRINCE ]                         
                                          o            #############o                                      
                                         o             ##############o                                     
                                        o               ##############o                                    
                                       o                   ############o                                   
                                      o                       ##########o                                  
                                     o                           ########o                                 
                                    o                               ######o                                
                                   o                                   ####o                               
                                  o                                       ##o                              
                                 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo                             
                            MAGIC                                             SHENANIGANS                  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Without further ado, I'll just info-dump the combat proficiency of each Class and the thematic reason for their preferential treatment.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    STRIFE
                                                       o                                                   
                                                      o#o                                                  
                                                     o###o                                                 
                                                    o#####o                                                
                                                   o#######o      COMBAT CLASS                             
                                                  o#########o     PROTECTOR CLASS                          
                                                 o###########o                                             
                                                o#############o                                            
                                               o###############o                                           
                                              o#################o                                          
                                             o###################o                                         
                                            o#####################o                                        
                                           o                       o                                       
                                          o############ ############o                                      
                                         o############# #############o                                     
                                        o############## ##############o                                    
                 CATACLYSM CLASS       o############### ###############o       DISPLACEMENT CLASS          
                 CRYPTIC CLASS        o################ ################o      CREATIVE CLASS              
                                     o################# #################o                                 
                                    o################## ##################o                                
                                   o################### ###################o                               
                                  o#################### ####################o                              
                                 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo                             
                            MAGIC                                             SHENANIGANS                  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    • Combat and Protector Class •
    
    
    
    
    
    These guys fight things, it's not complicated. If you landed either of these Classes, congratulations, your test of mettle is emotional rather than intellectual. Your Class wants you to throw yourself in front of danger, over and over, until you need to alchemize an extra pair of pants just for emergencies. The slight difference of flavor between the Combat and Protection class is that the first one favors reckless heroics while the Protection Class leans toward a methodic, guardian angel approach. If you've got yourself the Protection Class, here's some personal advice: don't do bike stunts.
    
    
    
    • Cataclysm and Cryptic Class •
    
    
    
    
    
    The Cataclysm Class favors violent change and upheaval. Surprise: it likes when your Aspect is used toward explosive results. It's going to empower exactly that kind of thing. The Cryptic Class, on the other hands, wants you to act weird. Your job description is basically to be a wizard, and that includes speaking in riddles while wearing a fake beard. Okay, the fake beard is optional. The rest isn't.
    
    
    
    • Displacement and Creative Class •
    
    
    
    
    
    The Displacement Class is all about manipulation and craftiness. This class owns every pieces on the board, plus the board itself, plus the box where the game belongs, oh and also the game's instruction manual where they add fake rules. On the other side, the Creative Class is pure concentrated scheming, exploitation and gimmickry. They just have to keep elaborating and piling up things that can either save everybody or explode in their face. It's better to keep a close watch on both of these Classes, since they have a strong influence on your session. Especially the Thief and Smith. If they get the Umbral Ultimatum mental disorder, you can kiss good bye to your session's sanity.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    STRIFE
                                                     STRIFE                                                
                                                       o                                                   
                                                      o#o                                                  
                                                     o###o                                                 
                                                    o#####o                                                
                                                   o#######o                                               
                                                  o#########o                                              
                                                 o###########o                                             
                                                o#############o                                            
                                               o###############o                                           
                                              o#################o                                          
                         INHERITOR CLASS     o###################o    CHAMPION CLASS                       
                         PERFORMER CLASS    o#####################o   DESTROYER CLASS                      
                                           o#######################o                                       
                                          o#########################o                                      
                                         o###########################o                                     
                                        o#############################o                                    
                                       o###############################o                                   
                                      o#################################o                                  
                                     o###################################o                                 
                                    o#####################################o                                
                                   o#######################################o                               
                                  o#########################################o                              
                                 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo                             
                            MAGIC                                             SHENANIGANS                  
                                                  TACTICIAN CLASS                                          
                                                  EXPLORATOR CLASS                                         
    
    
    
    
    
    • Inheritor and Performer Class •
    
    
    
    
    
    These two classes are defined by the same gimmick: they are naturally over-the-top at both magic and combat but they absolutely, absolutely suck at producing shenanigans of their own. It's the opposite of their job description. They are emissaries of a greater power, not thinkers. When you hold session meetings and ask everybody's opinion about the current shenanigans, skip these guys. They don't have opinions, they're DOERS.
    
    
    
    • Champion and Destroyer Class •
    
    
    
    
    
    The Champion and Destroyer Class are like conditional fighters. Their job is to strife but with specific goals in mind, hence the requirement for additional thinking which translates into a greater leeway toward shenanigans than the pure strifing Classes.
    
    
    
    • Tactician and explorator Class •
    
    
    
    
    
    Both of these Classes revolves around about magic and innovation. Hence, it reflects in their combat operandi. The Tactician Class favors shenanigans though magical means while the Explorator Class is all about discovering how to be magical for practical use. Because of their advanced rate of learning, future Sburb Players that belong to either of these Classes are more likely to have have magical properties before the game starts. The Explorator Class usually has innate magic powers, which confuses everybody. The Tactician Class usually writes fanfics that end up being about real events, which is truly the most horrible of curses.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   A quick word to avoid confusion   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's important to keep in mind that this chapter is an overview of the preferential treatment of Classes for the **purpose of combat**. It doesn't dictate what a Class entails at all time, only when fighting. The profession that a role performs can vary in combat and outside of combat.  
      
    
    For example, the Champion Class is portrayed as half a brawler and half a brainiac in this chapter. However, given the right title and interpretation, it can easily end up being expressed as magical healing class when outside of combat. It just happens that this healer is not completely useless in direct combat because the Champion Class alone has preferences of its own. For example, a Prince of Doom or Sylph of Light can have healing-like tendencies, but the Prince or Sylph Titles alone still give partial roleplay advantages toward kicking asses and being all out of bubblegum.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	60. Article: Roleplay parameters part-1


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Roleplay parameters   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The cryptic nature of Mythological Roles has a history of creating fears and misconceptions. Many new Players are assaulted by resentment because they think that their title just plain sucks. In other words:  
      
    
    "How can I explore my Land if it is brimming with all these underling monster things and my role says that I'm not a fighter?"  
      
    
    These players then spit on their title of Guide of Mind, or Seer or Life, while they suppose that the peeps with actually cool titles like Witch of Doom or Knight of Rage will have all the fun adventures on their Land. Well that is not exactly the case. To clear away some of these misunderstandings, this chapter will ramble about in-depth roleplaying parameters.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The sanctuary effect   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In Sburb, roleplaying is defined by the nexus of alternatives that lies before you. The roleplay coefficient exists only to highlight a difference between several options at your disposal. Okay let's say that you have a goal in mind and you reckon that there are three ways to go about things:  
      
     ==>OPTION A = ? result  
     ==>OPTION B = ? result  
     ==>OPTION C = ? result  
      
      
    
    One of these path is going to give a better result than the others: that's the path that is more in tune with your Sburb role. The reason why choosing that option will yield an enhanced results through the roleplay system is specifically because  the other paths don't befit your role as much. In other words, the game rewards you for consciously picking that path over the others. The game wants to encourages you to persist in that direction.  
      
    
    However, not everything that you do will be the result of a meaningful decision like that. There are many things that you will do on your Land which don't have any roleplay significance. These situations benefit from something called the sanctuary effect. It basically means that if you only have access to one option above, be it A or B or C, then the roleplay system ollies outy out of the picture. You won't be advantaged, but you won't be disadvantaged either.  
      
    
    Hence, you don't have to bash yourself on the head over situations that you think are just plain unfair to your role. In fact, they are the best situations. They are circumstances where you can finally stop worrying about all this roleplaying nonsense and just do what is right in front of you.  
      
    
    For example let's say that you are a Knight. You visit ruins on your Land and face a puzzle to solve. You are not supposed to bash this puzzle with your choice of strife abstratus. You still have to solve it, because it's the only way to clear that challenge. The knight is a brawny role, but it doesn't matter here. Acting like a Knight has nothing to do with the situation.  
      
    
    The converse also holds true. Even if you are a not a fighter, you will find yourself in situations where you have to fight. So let's say that you are a Seer and while you are exploring your Land, a bunch of imps crawl out of the soil in front of you, snarl and then shake their bodies awkwardly to clear off the dirt. You're looking at a STRIFE situation. Sburb doesn't want you to throw your hands up in the air and scream "Don't fight, I'm a scholar!". A dead Seer is a pretty useless Seer.  
      
    
    In short, if you don't face any meaningful options, then your actions are not particularly empowered nor disadvantaged. The roleplaying system doesn't have any anchor point.  
      
    
    For that reason, it doesn't matter what role you get. You can perform your Land Quests and go on to be the big hero to save the world. Well, at least, one world. You don't need to ask others for help and you shouldn't feel the need to help others because they have mild-sounding titles. They're going to be fine, trust me.  
      
    
    Also, it's all kind of insulting when you aggressively insist to help others. It implies that they are useless and it sucks. I once had a Prince who made that mistake. When a Muse declined his offer for assistance, the Prince blurted out that she didn't have much of a choice since her title sucked and besides what does a Muse even do???  
      
    
    He got smacked around by a fryingpankind abstratus for his trouble. That inspired him to be less shitty in the future, so it was surprisingly in character for the Muse.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Evaluating your options   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The key to your success with the roleplay system is to always evaluate your options. 
    
    Following your role is all about making decisions that are not intuitive. The only way to do that is to round up your alternatives, to make sure that you aren't conveniently ignoring the options that you don't like. If you have a Mind Player, he's going to beat that into your head. The Mind is made of nothing but alternatives.
    
    But first, you need to get a feel of what kind of things your roleplay factors respond to. That is: your Title, your Aspect and your Active/Passive nature. Then when you have to proceed forward in a direction, you weight your alternatives and rank them in order of synergy with your mythological role. You start by listing your options:
    
    
    
    
     ==>OPTION A
    [□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□] ? %
    
     ==>OPTION B
    [□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□] ? %
    
     ==>OPTION C
    [□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□] ? %
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And then with your experience and guts feelings, you approximate how much each option fits your role with some kind of comparative scale:
    
    
    
    
     ==>OPTION A
    [■■■■■□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□] 10 %
    
     ==>OPTION B
    [■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□] 40 %
    
     ==>OPTION C
    [■■■■■■■■■■□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□] 20 %
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You do that, and then you do what option B says. It look deceptively simple and easy on paper.  
      
    
    It isn't.  
      
    
    In this game, roles are distributed to challenge you. The correct path is often going to be the one that makes you think "oh man I don't wanna do that". Worse, you naturally want to skip that option, which is why you need to list them and gather your resolve. It's easy to justify to yourself why you have to act in this or that manner but most of the time, it's all a big lie for convenience. You'll have to stop doing that.  
      
    
    It's better not to wish for the sanctuary effect to fix your maturity problems. The sanctuary effect applies to insignificant occurrences that you don't have any control over. Like getting surprise-attacked, or stumbling on a puzzle room. You have to avoid relying on it and produce an earnest attempt to follow your role. Because you have choices. You always have more choices than you think, just ask your Mind Player on the matter. Your choices are are what defines you, not your innate abilities nor your whimsical preferences. I guess it's supposed to be another lousy moral to Sburb?  
      
    
    I stopped keeping track of all the hidden morals.  
      
    
    The bottom line is, the roleplay system is like a big joke. It artificially creates a reward-punishment system that will weed you out if you stubbornly try to do things that you expect to work. Then when you act in a manner that you deem to be lousy and stupid, it'll work out. It's just more mindgames. And you need to be ahead of the curve when it comes to mindgames. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@           @@@           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    Is it a metaphor for growing up or just another instance of Sburb being insane? The world will never know.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The funniest thing about it is that nobody is FORCING you to follow your Mythological Role. It's something that you decide yourself because you want to achieve greater results. If you don't want to eat your daily dose of maturity, go right ahead. It's just that your actions will eventually kill you.  
      
    
    In that sense, Sburb is like a game of life. Life isn’t fair. Some people have it easy and some people have it hard. Some people have success by doing the thing that they like to do. Less fortunate people don't have success when they do what they like to do, so they have to choose between results and happiness. They'll curse under their breath those who are so lucky to have everything easy.  
      
    
    The only fairness in Sburb, perhaps, is that nobody has such luck.  
      
    
    Everybody gets the worst match between their role and preferences.  
      
    
    Most new players will look at their Sburb role and think "well I don't get it". You're going to do that too. It's normal; most people don't understand themselves, so they don't know the opposite of themselves. Chances are, the challenge that lurks behind your role is only going to reveal itself when you break and hit the bottom of the barrel. Oh and you're going to do that too. Several times.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Exile interventions   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Exiles are carapace folk who are in the future and the past at the same time and they're chilling with some kind of magic console things that can pretty much mind control your shit.  
      
    
    Yeah I wish I was making it up but that's an actual parameter in the game.  
      
    
    Without getting into details: exiles are there to help you. They use their console thingy to urge you to face your challenges. They command Knights to get up and fight, they counsel Seers to understand what is right in front of them, they push Scouts to keep finding new grounds, they urge Heirs to assume power and responsibilities. So the Exiles are good guys, really. They are some kind of fail-secure component. They fish you out when you hit the bottom of the barrel.  
      
    
    Another thing that they do is that they command you to stay strong and live if you ever try to kill yourself. The exiles themselves are game abstractions, they are programmed to be unable to commit sudoku. It's is in their nature to counter-order suicide by default. Nope, you can't run away from Sburb that easily. But like, who cares, you weren't going to commit suicide anyway. This game is shitty but not *that* shitty. Unless you were trying to commit suicide to abuse the Ascension mechanics, in which case, HA HA HA. Nice try.  
      
    
    Technically you're only supposed to get high-ranking agents of the dream kingdoms as exiles. Since Sburb is all buggy and stuff, you can end up having some pretty strange carapaces as exiles. So like, instead of having a wise agent, you end up with a common soldier carapace...or worse. I think they're some kind of thug or something? What kind of game would give you a thug as a mentor? I mean wow. These guys have no business giving advices.
    
    
    
    


	61. Miscellaneous information - Hope


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - HOPE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: what kind of power is rejection
    
     
    
    
    
    Hope is the concept of warding, to avoid saying rejection and denial. It conceptually denies things and is physically interpreted as pushing things away. The Strife of Hope boils down to SPITE. It increases in strength in retaliation to the adversity that it meets, because then it gets to reject and defy situations. For that reason, many Hope abilities are weird, unintuitive and backward. This Aspect is also notorious for having some of the most broken minor abilities while its major abilities have too many activation conditions to be useful. What do you want, Hope really wants to spite you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: The most exploitable minor ability in the game
    
     
    
    
    
    
    Hope Players learn relatively early a minor cantrip that looks inconsequential at first. It’s an inventory management tool called [Eject]. What it does is pretty simple. It auto-ejects something from your sylladex.  
      
    
    This is the most broken low-level ability in the game. Period.  
      
    
    I didn’t understand at first why my Hope player filled his high-yield Sylladex to max capacity with washing machines. I mean, I knew that some people weaponize their Sylladex, but I never expected that a simple sylladex trick like [Eject] could be so... drastic. Did anybody do play testing for that ability? It didn't occur to anyone that ejecting large items on-demand is ridiculously broken? I don't think my Hope Player ever hit a single Underling. The dude just threw washing machines everywhere. It’s like he had a personal railgun for household appliance.  
      
    
    Why would you need any other fighting ability than being able to throw washing machines with a finger snap?  
      
    
    I had another Hope Player that alchemized titanium dishwashers. I don't think ANY situation ought to call for fifty titanium-reinforced dishwashers, that's too much for my brain. Oh and I saw a Rogue of Hope pull some crazy stunts with [Eject] due to the roleplay bonus towards displacement and shenanigans. The dude could eject his entire sylladex’s worth of bladed weaponry all at once. Well he used a modificed version of [Eject], a custom ability that he called Gate of Something but you get the idea. This shit is just hellacious.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Backward abilities
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    There are a good deal of Hope abilities that are counter-intuitive because of Hope’s denying nature. For example, [There Are No Heroes Left In Man] is a buff and also a taunt. That’s right, it’s a taunt that you fire at your own team mates. It imbues them with the Strife of Hope and makes them want to prove you wrong. That’s just... backward and weird.  
      
    
    Then you also have the Hope abilities that scales depending on situations. For example, [Light Up The Night] gives an all-around stat bonus that is inversely proportional to how much you feel hopeful. The bigger you are in a [OH FUCK] situation, the stronger it will boost stats in retaliation. When things are calm, it barely does anything since you aren’t contradicting any situation. Hope Players need a trigger finger on that ability: as soon as something big and horrible happen, they get off a [Light Up The Night] with maxed out efficiency. It's pretty much a signal flare.  
      
    
    Then you also have stuff like [The Will Of One] that gives a moral boost inversely proportional to low moral. Hope Players always want to wait until the last second to cast it. During your big battle with the Black King, your Hope Player is probably going to sit on it forever and only fire it off right before everyone dies, meaning that your moral levels will jump up and down like crazy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Dreamself bug
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s probably due to Hope interferences: the attraction field that confines dreamselves to their dream kingdoms until they do the Dream Quests to [earn their wings] does not work on Hope Players. If you're a Hope Player, you can fly right off your moon. Like, before the game even starts. I guess it’s a useful perk.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Graphic bug with Hope symbol
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The aspect symbol that glows on your body (it’s called an ideograil if you care) is bugged for Hope. It doesn't stay on the skin. For one reason or another, the glowing mark will **brand** your clothing. The symbol slips over whatever fabric you’re wearing and stays there even after the ability is resolved.  
      
    
    It's not a problem when the aspect symbol doesn't appear over any clothed body parts. For example, the basic "crushing force" ability, [ Here Comes The Arm], makes the symbol appear on your palm. No problem here. The ability to scan people’s Pluck Meter, [When Your Eyes Shine Just Like Mine], makes it appear on the eyes. No problem there either.  
      
    
    However, once you learn [Light Up The Night], you’re gonna want to cast it at the start of every boss battle. It makes Hope’s ideograil appear huge and wide on your back. Most large-scale abilities do that. So yeah, you’re going to brand ALL of your shirts with the big dopey white wings on the back. Fuck.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: the perfect defense becomes self-offense
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [Dreams Don’t Die] is such a powerful rejection-based defensive ability that it even blocks friendly abilities from helping the target. That’s some pretty intense denial effect. Keep that in mind before your own denial manages to hurt you. Also, it keeps you from getting wet at all when walking in the rain. Useful for certain Lands.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: The quest never ends
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Hope Players have the unusual ability [Hope Rides Alone], a passive ability that basically negates the Audience Effect from the roleplay system. It makes Hope Players count as if they aren’t alone even when they are stranded. They have "Hope" with them or something. [Hope Rides Alone] is both a blessing and a curse. It gives an increased range for both positive and negative roleplay effects. It also means that Hope Players are much, much better at soloing the game since they don't need to actively seek an Unbreakable Union to obtain greater roleplaying advantages.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: god damn pretty bastards
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Your Hope players are going to be clean and pretty while while everybody else is roughed up and dirty. You can blame their whisperings for that: they make up a really minor rejection effect around them. Specks of dust and dirt won’t stick to them. After a big event, they’re going to look like perfect little angels while everybody looks lousy. Oh I hate that so much.  
      
     **Note** : I’m not sure if it’s related to this, but I also had this Hope player who was all like "sup I’m dazzling" and he was actually okay and cool most of the time, except he would FLIP THE FUCK OUT whenever he received an injury on his "beautiful face". He would pay it back a thousandfold even if he got completely dirty and bestial in the process, holy crap. Dude was demented. It was probably another case of a dysfunctional Sburb Player rather than Hope’s influence but you never know.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Advice: clearing confusion on a combo ability
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    I think it's one of most common question asked in Hope FAQs so I might as well address it here. The ability [Either Way It's All Gonna Burn] isn't broken, but you need to cast [Cut Me Down Or Let Me Run] first. It's the activation condition that is part of a combo. The first ability lets you store all the negativity and damage that you receive while the second one lets you reject all of it and return the favor in your next action. So yeah. Basically, you want to cast [Cut Me Down Or Let Me Run] first and and then you HOPE TO BE BEATEN UP in order to power up [Either Way It's All Gonna Burn]. It packs one hell of a punch when you do it right.  
      
    
    Also, because of a weird bug, [Either Way It's All Gonna Burn] always auto-cast when the Hope Player dies. That rejects… a whole lot of hurt. When Hope Players go down, they often leave a crater behind.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Tendency: Denial, contradictory, etc
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Don’t get into any debate with Hope Players. They win the argument, alright? They just win. Let them win, please.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Most of the time, your Hope buddies who lose control are just going to give a lot of support or hope-blast something into the incipisphere. Nothing fancy. Though one time, it ejected a player's body right out of the session during a big battle and we couldn't kiss-revive her despite having her dreamself present right there. It was pretty stressful so watch out for that.  
      
    
    I do know that the Aspect of Hope is supposed to have an ungodly broken ability called [Sepulchritude] but it... rejects being used. It has something like a billion activation conditions and it's impossible to meet them. Ever. You might as well forget about it, it’s never gonna fire off.
    


	62. Article: Roleplay parameters part-2


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The audience effect   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The roleplay system produces lesser effects when you are stranded. To explain it graphically: when you are hanging around with a buddy, the fluctuations of your roleplay coefficient will look like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #               ++                                         
         #  ++          +  +                                        
         # +  +        +    +            ++        ++        ++     
         #+    +      +      +          +  +      +  +      +  +    
    ################################################################
         #       +  +          +      +      +  +      +  +      +  
         #        ++            +    +        ++        ++        ++
         #                       +  +                               
         #                        ++                                
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But when you are alone, the variations look more like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #  ++          ++++                                        
         #++  ++      ++    ++          ++++      ++++      ++++    
    ################################################################
         #       ++++          ++    ++      ++++      ++++      +++
         #                       ++++                               
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is something called the [Audience Effect]. It means that when you are frolicking by yourself on your Land, the roleplay system is somewhat in slow-motion. This is because roleplaying is a social construct. Knights can only prove themselves as Knights by throwing themselves in danger in front of people. Sages can only prove themselves as Sages by impressing others with calm wisdom. Similarly, the roleplay system bears its fruit when you seek other people to play your role for.  In other words, when you have an audience.  
      
    
    This is a double-edged sword, as it will increase both the positive and negative effects of the roleplay system. It is, however, necessary to take that risk in order to keep ahead of Sburb's difficulty curve.  
      
    
    The act of hanging around with another Player so that you may both increase your roleplay coefficient through each other is called forging an [Unbreakable Unions]. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Accumulated roleplay coefficient   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The roleplay coefficient does not always reset to a default point between events. There is always a small fraction of roleplay advantage that is [stored]. In other words, your roleplay coefficient doesn’t fluctuate around an axis like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #               ++                                         
         #  ++          +  +                                        
         # +  +        +    +            ++        ++        ++     
         #+    +      +      +          +  +      +  +      +  +    
    ################################################################
         #       +  +          +      +      +  +      +  +      +  
         #        ++            +    +        ++        ++        ++
         #                       +  +                               
         #                        ++                                
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But rather, it can gain and lose ground like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
         #                ++                                       +
         #         ++    +  +                                 ++  + 
         #  ++    +  +  +    +                           ++  +  ++  
         # +  +  +    ++      +  ++                 ++  +  ++       
         #+    ++              ++  +               +  ++            
    ################################################################
         #                          +            +                  
         #                           +  ++      +                   
         #                            ++  +    +                    
         #                                 +  +                     
         #                                  ++                      
         #                                                          
         #                                                          
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Making the right choices many times in a row rewards you in the future. The small bit of roleplay coefficient that is carried over is called the Accumulated Roleplay Coefficient. The art of increasing over time your Accumulated Roleplay Coefficient, or ARC, is called developing your character ARC.  
      
    
    This roleplay parameter is the reason why you should always try to act in character even if you don't NEED to. It will benefit you in the future. Every little bit can help.  
      
     **Okay I’m gonna use a random example to illustrate it:**  
      
    
    Let’s say that a Rogue of Fate is chilling on someone else’s Land. Now she wants to find her group of friends, who is elsewhere on the Land. She could try to use her Fate guidance to see the path that will guide her to her friends. Fate likes that stuff, following your instinct. The rogue’s title, however, does not like the motivations involved. A rogue is not supposed to perform divination just for the sake of pathfinding. A rogue's job is to throw in a fire the concept of personal property.  
      
    
    Now, the Rogue HAS enough Pluck and Flummoxie to use her Aspect in this slightly inefficient manner. She can do so easily.  
      
    
    But consider this option instead: the Rogue of Fate stomps down her foot and decides this: [ I want Fate to guide me to my friends...  oh and when I find them, I will quickly swap everybody’s hat].  
      
    
    This is more like what a scoundrel guided by instinct would do. In this case, the Player takes full advantages of the roleplay system. That means the ability will be easier to cast and it'll contribute to the character's ARC.  
      
    
    Adding extra reasons and motivations is the best way to utilize your Aspect efficiently. Keep in mind though that you can't fool yourself over deciding things that you don't intend to do.  
      
    
    Of course, this is just a specific aspect of roleplaying. The Rogue of Fate could just wait for a specific situation that fits her entire role. For example, performing the thievery of fate by causing one Player to perform the Quest/Duty of another player, effectively stealing that Player's "direction" and giving it to someone else. But while these grand plot twists are breath-taking, there are plenty of small things that you can do in order to accomplish your role. That is, if you care about that junk.  
      
     **As a more extreme example of roleplaying:**  
      
    
    I once had a session leader who was a Mage of Space. As you would expect from anybody in the Cryptic Class, he was attracted to weird stuff, so he ended up stumbling on all the buggy entrances to the skaian magicant. As session leader, he decided that all session meetings would be held in these weird rooms. However, he didn’t just tell us how to get to the next meeting area.  
      
    
    Oh no, that would be too easy.  
      
    
    The dude wrote puzzles-poem-things in something called Riddler's Gammon and he left them discreetly on everybody’s fridges at their dwelling spire. We had to decipher them to find the direction to the warp zone that lead to the next session meeting.  
      
    
    As if we didn’t have ENOUGH puzzles already.  
      
    
    Okay so yeah I wanted to commit Sudoku each time I found another of these damn things on my fridge, but on the flip side, that was some IMPRESSIVE roleplaying. That Mage of Space was powerful. It’s the first time I saw a Space Player that could [ Space Jump] so freely. He would appear behind you. sitting on a rock and a rock, and he’d give you cryptic advices that mades no sense and then you'd growl and throw a rock at him and he’d blink out. Typical mage. It made everybody mad, but it all worked out in the end.  
      
    
    So hey, it’s specifically because he acted weird that he could do crazy stuff which all turned out alright. After finding all these entrances to the skaian magicant, the Mage was challenged to be cryptic about it. If he had given everybody a big list of all the entrances, he probably would have been ill and unpowered for weeks.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Sburb's difficulty curve and the necessity for roleplaying   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    The further you are in your Sburb playthrough, the harder things will become. Sburb has a pretty ugly difficulty curve. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Average difficulty VS length of session
    
         #                              ++              
         #                              ++              
         #                             ++               
         #                             ++               
         #                            ++                
         #                            ++                
         #                           ++                 
         #                           ++                 
         #                          ++                  
         #                         ++                   
         #                        ++                    
         #                      +++                     
         #                    +++                       
         #                 ++++    (post-terraforming)  
         #             ++++++                           
         #          +++++                               
         #        +++                                   
         #      +++                                     
         #    +++                                       
         #  +++                                         
         # +++                                          
         #+++                                           
    ############################################        
         #                                              
         #                                              
         #                                              
    
    
    
    
    The roleplay coefficient isn’t just a matter of advantages. After a while, it becomes a requesite to your survival. The stat requirements produced by the enemies, puzzles and overall challenges goes up exponentially. This goes for both your Land Quests, Dream Quests and moving on to the Skaian Skirmishes by the end of the game. A common mistake made by new Players is wishing to go through the game all by themselves. Sburb is not a single-player game. Sooner or later, you have to step up your name.  
      
    
    Because things just keep getting messier, no matter the session.  
      
    
    It is generally considered safe to play solo up to the point where you finish the Terraforming sequence. Once you play the song that wakes your Land and change the landscape, things are going to become A LOT HARDER. Many players crack at this point. The game goes from trolling them to actively trying to kill them. It's an infamous part of the game where you need to adapt. At the very least, you have to start pumping battle musics (Fraymotifs) and learning about your aspect and alchemizing new things just to stay afloat.  
      
    
    Eventually it still won't be enough: you'll have to forge [Unbreakable Unions] and act like your role.
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Realizing your destiny   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You could say that the point of the roleplay system is to provide subtle conditioning to allow you to survive the endgame. Some people refer to this as the [Knife's Edge]. Your path toward the fabled Ultimate Reward is like a bridge that becomes narrower as you go on. Like walking on the edge of a knife. Actually no, screw walking. Roleplaying is like learning to dance on that sharp, deadly bridge. And everybody has to do it: the session slowly turns into a perfect choreography whereas a single misstep will spell everybody's death.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                                       ##                                                   
                                                      #@@#       You have become the Title of Aspect        
                                                      #@@#                                                  
                                                     #z@@@#                                                 
                                                     #z@@@#                                                 
                                                     #z@@@#                                                 
                                                    #zz@@@@#                                                
                                                    #zz@@@@#                                                
                                                    #zz@@@@#                                                
                                                    #zz@@@@#                                                
                                                   #zzz@@@@@#                                               
                                                   #zzz@@@@@#                                               
                                                   #zzz@@@@@#                                               
                                                   #zzz@@@@@#                                               
                                                  #zzzz@@@@@@#                                              
                                                  #zzzz@@@@@@#                                              
                                                  #zzzz@@@@@@#                                              
                                                  #zzzz@@@@@@#                                              
                                                  #zzzz@@@@@@#                                              
                                                 #zzzzz@@@@@@@#                                             
                                                 #zzzzz@@@@@@@#                                             
                                                 #zzzzz@@@@@@@#                                             
                                                 #zzzzz@@@@@@@#                                             
                                                 ##############  You are some random schmup                 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    At the base, everybody starts as the Dude of Guys. By the end of Sburb, you will be a fully realized [Title] of [Aspect]. You will be, otherwise you wouldn't have made it this far alive.
    
    
    
    


	63. Article: Unbreakable Unions


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Unbreakable unions   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The basic strategy for swagging through Sburb is through a unit called an unbreakable union. The principle is simple. Two bros hang out, they act out their role through each other and they both come out winner.  
      
    
    There are three flavors of unbreakable unions depending on the active/passive status of the players:  
      
     **A party of two active players** is like a hotblooded competition where both two participants yearn to out-perform the other. A dynamic duo or power couple, if you want.  
      
     **A party of two passive players** is like two battle brothers who got each other’s back. It's pretty daunting to keep up the right mindset in this kind of UU if you're new to passive play.  
      
     **A party of a passive and active players** is a very popular choice. The active player is challenged to take charge and the passive player is challenged to stop whining about it.  
      
    
    Most basic guides suggest that you seek to pair players in an active/passive pair. I also think it’s a good place to start, these UUs are more simple and straightforward to act out. However, don’t be afraid to check out the other kind of unbreakable unions. Personally, I feel more at home in a passive/passive pair.  
      
    
    I think active/active pairs are somewhat of a rarity. Or at least, they were in my games. I think it can work fine, albeit they are big reckless by nature. To avoid adding any more chaos, avoid the active/active pairs with either the Rain Aspect or the Waste Title.  
      
    
    Just to warn you, it is a god damn science to pair Players efficiently and predict the effect of their combined themes. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The switcheroo effect   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You cannot spend the entire session in the same unbreakable union.  I mean, I guess you can if your session is so bugged that it lasts 3 days or something. But in a typical session, you'll notice something peculiar. After you spend enough time with a person, the roleplay benefits for hanging around with someone will gradually vanish.  
      
    
    In term of game mechanic, it means that the audience effect eventually goes out like a candle that burns itself out.  
      
    
    Roleplaying is all about having an audience and you cannot entertain the same audience forever. Once you have become BFF with your UU buddy and sobbed about your dirty secrets and then exchanged fanfics and then braided each other's hair, there isn't much more to show and tell. On the other hand, the roleplay does not end. The roleplay NEVER ends.  
      
    
    So what you do is, you trade a bro fist with your partner and then you both go hang out with other Players. Preferably in succession. The whole thing is like some sort of stupid dance where you keep changing partner and you have to prove to each of them that you can be what you’re not.  
      
    
    Or what you * **think** * that you’re not.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Unite Synchronization   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A [Unite Synchronization] is an overpowered combo ability which involves two Aspects. Unlike other abilities, this is not learned in a dungeon. You are hit by a revelawesome, and learn a unite synchronization along with your bro, once your unbreakable union comes to an end.  
      
    
    It's pretty much the game's alarm clock for saying "time to say good bye".  
      
    
    You and your partner generally learn the unite synchronization during a key event. You know, when shit hits the fan and stuff explodes around you and then you roll on the ground and get your face in the dirt and you're both like "hey, I think I'm gonna remember that guy's name".  
      
    
    That feeling is transcribed on the unite synchronization that you learn on the spot.  
      
    
    Unite synchronization themselves have varying and potent effects, generally compared to a Berserk Trigger but with more control and less wanton collateral damage. This is another instance of the game trolling us: it throws that awesome stuff at your feet **just when you're about to switch partner, you probably won't even get to try it**.  
      
    
    On the other hand, it's also like some sort of promise.  It's a promise that you and your bro are gonna shred some major hotness in the future. You are about to dissolve your unbreakable union and part way, sure, but you both know that you got some mad friendship under the water. And you know that later, when you're both knee deep in weird plot shit, you can seek each other and bro fist in the air to unleash some radical magic that is twenty kinds of awesome.  
      
    
    To learn more about how Unite Synchronizations work, I suggest checking out the **Advanced Aspect Mechanics FAQ** by rambunctiousCannonade. Don't bother with surreptitiousCartographer's ability guide, the terms are outdated and the list is incomplete.
    
    
    
    


	64. Miscellaneous information - Rage


     
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - RAGE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Hella misunderstood aspect
    
     
    
    
    
    Rage is a misunderstood aspect. Like many other aspects, Rage's given name is sinuously related to its true nature. It doesn't help that Rage Players strife in a manner that is all kind of... intimidating. It makes people assume that Rage is a form of power over anger. This isn't wrong but it isn't the right definition either.  
      
    
    Rage is the aspect of authority, control and influence. It boils down to changing [ **moods** ] to make things behave like you want. Conceptually, making someone angry is like making that person run blindly in a single direction of your choosing; that's how control works and that's what Rage means. The Wrath of Rage dictates a direction. Then, things just fall into places.  
      
    
    It's not exactly mind control and more like a form of power over events. Rage Players can say [ **ok this should happen now** ] and then make it become true. The aspect of Rage will buff every form of action toward the direction that Rage ordered to happen. God Tier Rage Players are often described as gods of wine and ceremonies; it's like they have a magic calendar and they write in it whatever is currently supposed to happen.  
      
    
    For example, the reason why Rage Players can ring up a frenzy during strife is through basic abilities like [Infinite Rage] or [Phaze And Blood]. Mechanically, it consists of declaring [ **it's gonna be a bloodbath** ] and Rage will see that the event happens. It might look like [ **mindless berserking** ] but from Rage's point of view, it's [ **doing exactly what you are supposed to do** ].  
      
    
    It's also why the aspect of Rage and Heart are paired and opposite to each other.  While the aspect of Heart changes something's identity from the inside, Rage is an outside influence that produces a mood alteration. Interestingly, Rage is much closer in concept to the theme of "emotions" than Heart is. Rage can pacify enemies just as well as make them fight each others.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Rage can do what??
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Rage takes the path of least resistance to make reality comply to its orders. By default, it tries to influence the mentality of the actors involved in an event. For example, Rage can make combat abilities more focused via the ability [Chorale For War] or it can make enemies back away in fear with the ability [Blackest Heart]. In either cases, there are no obvious magical shenanigans at work. However, this is is far from being all that Rage can do.  
      
    
    Rage has no problem with being focused into a specific target, even an inanimate objects, to make it comply to an order. Rage Players can order a puzzle-locked door to open itself, or force a thrown weapon to stop right in front of them and fall on the ground. Hell, Rage Players are well known for going through more computers than anybody else. Simply because when ***they*** glare at their computer, it **actually explodes**.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     TRIVIA: Writing in purple
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    You can tell when Rage powers are concentrated into a target to the point of fucking with reality: it is surrounded by wavy purple smoke. It's the graphic effect of a semi-advanced ability called [Waves of Wrath]. Technically, it turns a target into a game abstraction for a short period of time and that game abstraction has a single specific order to follow. In the case of stuff that is *already* a game abstraction, it overrides whatever it's currently programmed to do and gives it another duty. In either way, it creates a new line of code that is violet, which means it has maxed-out priority. In the field of gamecode hacking, that line is called [ **purple prose** ].  
      
    
    Rage's ability to mess with code lines is similar to what Heart does, although it works from a different angle. Heart is much better at reprogramming and inducing permanent changes. What Rage does is... it makes things forget their current identity. I guess it's some sort of parallel. It's freaky how quickly you forget who you are when people are yelling at you. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: it's not that they hate your eardrums but...
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Rage is the aspect of authority. That means, Rage Players have to channel the concept of authority. They have to say stuff and really, really mean it. That involves a lot of yelling. At least, it takes some yelling to recognize the feeling of how to tap correctly into the aspect. Good Rage Players can fuck with reality with just a whisper but you have to get there first.  
      
    
    The yelling thing is funny. As a challenge, the aspect of Rage is often given to Players who have no authority or who just can't give orders. Ever seen a group of people urge a shy person to yell angrily? I love it. On the other hand, some Rage Players learn to grow into their power by repeatedly pacifying large amounts of enemies. Everybody has their style.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: Broken graphic on alternate vision mode
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The ability [mIrAcLeS] is an alternate vision mode that lets Rage players see all kind of colorful auras around people. It's the ability to see "moods", or in other words, what people "feels like doing". When Rage Players do shenanigans, they swirl a finger and the palette of rainbow color that pores from everybody in the room will quickly change to a single unified color. That's what Rage is all about.  
      
    
    Anyway: this alternate vision mode, aside from having a weird-ass name, is graphically bugged. Instead of just replacing your pupils with your aspect symbol, it makes your eyes go all crazy with flashing colors. You know what is truly a motherfucking miracle? It's that nobody noticed this obvious bug before the game was released.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: "Fuck that I'm just gonna explode"
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    There are some game abstractions that explodes when Rage gives them orders (especially crystalanths). People tried to replicate this glitch and it lead to a breakthrough: you can do this with pretty much any item. It just takes some practice to get it right. Whenever you add a line of purple prose to an object which already had one, the game deletes the last purple line. If you overwrite too many of them at the same time, they start buffering before the game can delete them. The object will not know which line of purple prose to execute first. It'll take the easy way out by just shaking and exploding.  
      
    
    This is surprisingly efficient. A lot of Rage Players exploit this glitch for combat purposes. Plus, it clears all the crap that is clustering your sylladex. Just pick a junk item, imbue a crapload of Rage into it and throw that shit into a monster's face. Problem solved.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Be careful of what your Rage Player gives you
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    All players can randomly create items with elemental properties during their alchemy session. Items alchemized with the aspect of Rage can have a devious influence on you. They basically make you want to use them more than normal. If it's a notebook, it makes you want to write everything in it. If it's an instrument, it makes you feel like playing music all the time. And if it's a weapon, well, you get the idea. Rage Players like to be sneaky and give you rage-loaded items on purpose.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Internet conductivity
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    If you try to block a Rage Player on your chat client, they can speak to you anyway. Hell, if your chat client is offline and a Rage Player wants to speak to you, your *program will turn itself on* to allow the conversation. When Rage wants something, they get what they want. They're also pretty good at reproducing the bug that makes computers explode from afar. Who knew that the internet was such a good Rage conductor.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Tendency: Getting what they want
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    [ **this section has been removed at the request of gentlemanMannerism** ]
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk Trigger
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    The only bad side about berserk trigger from Rage Players is that it makes them cast high-level abilities that are somewhat disturbing. For example, [Dark Carnival] is a mass-debuff that influences all targets in the area to feel helpless and let themselves get slaughtered. It's just weird man. I mean, sure, there are all kind of debuffs in this game that weaken enemies or even freezes them in time, but who cares, it still feels like a fair fight. The [Dark Carnival] makes enemies weep on the floor while you flail on them and it just feels morally wrong okay. Same things goes for [I Want You To Die]. It's a direct order to make stuff kill itself. There are no Rage Players who willingly touch that ability because DAMN it doesn't feel right.  
      
    
    Additionally, some Rage Players slips into a berserk trigger through [Infinite Rage] when the ability decides to live up to its name. Hugging is a super effective counter to this berserk trigger, so abuse it.
    
    
    
    


	65. Article: NPCs


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##'''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##'''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##'''''''''##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##'''''''''''##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''''''''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''''##'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##'''''''''''###@#'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''''##@@@#'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''''''''''##@@@@@'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''''''#@@@@@@'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''''''''''''#@@@@@@@'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''''''####'''#@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''''''##@@#'''@@@@@@@@#'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''''''##@@@@'''@@@@@@@@#'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''''''##@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@#'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''''###''#@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''##@@@#'#@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''''#@@@@@@#'#@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''#@@@@@@@@#'#@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@#'#@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@#'#@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'#@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##''##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@''''@@@@@@@#''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''#@@@@@@@'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'''#@@@@@@@'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''#@@@@@@@'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#''''@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'''#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@####@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Recurring NPCs and wacky antics   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A successful session requires an healthy amount of preparation. Players have to keep dancing between unbreakable unions, something that is called [ **the changing game** ]. It's one of the many reason why you need someone to take the bike handlebars of your playthrough: the session leader. This guy has a lot of jobs, and one of them is to pair up players with as little bitching as possible.  
      
    
    There's just one important thing to remember about preparation in Sburb: it's not going to work smoothly. Weird plot shit will inevitably mess up your game. It's a rule. The shit and the ceiling fan are going to go on a hate date and the result will be your session.  
      
    
    This can lead to a problem: your next unbreakable union partner might be unavailable due to being in various states of being dead.  
      
    
    You can remedy this kind of situation easily. You don't have to play with other Players all the time: you can opt to play with a sentient game abstractions instead. The presence of sentient game abstractions, also called NPCs due to being [ **non-player characters** ], also provides roleplay advantages. Active Players need sidekicks and Passive Players need buddies; NPCs can be either of these things. It's usually better to have them around than being alone and the game encourages you to do so.  
      
    
    Any NPC can potentially follow you. It's just that most of them don't have any reason to do that and therefore they won't. Not unless there's some plot element that intertwines them with your shenanigans. Otherwise, they will just chat with you and then return to their daily business.  
      
    
    On the other hand, there is a certain selection of NPCs which are spawned with scripted events to make them join you on your travels. These NPCs are always the same in every session. They are called recurring NPCs, or r-NPCs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Where to find r-NPCs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sburb r-NPCs exist because the game re-uses certain scenarios and characters when it generates a session. The most famous example is the Derse Archagent and his motley crew. You can check any FAQ, they always have the same names. This also goes for the Prospit archagent and special agents. It's just that they're much less less famous since they're bugged. Their AI priorities are messed up and they spend all their time disco dancing instead of planning mischiefs and invading Derse. Yet, just like their Derse counterparts, they are always the same characters with the same names.  
      
    
    There are different kind of r-NPCs. Some NPCs are identical in every session to the point of being carbon copies, like the archagents. Some other NPCs will bear slight differences. For example, there are many carapace folk with non-unique names that can only be recognized due to them always having the same initials in their occupations.  
      
    
    There are also r-NPCs (the consorts) that are like a character archetype. Their location and outward appearance depends on circumstances. For example, the Heroic Consort can be found in the consort capital. The consort capital is a blanket term to designate the largest consort village on your Land (it usually looks more like a city). The Heroic Consort is a consort that is always found in that location. It wears some kind of scarf or cape, prowls the rooftops and jumps down to beat up stray imps in the streets. It goes by a different street name and its appearance obviously depends on the type of consort that your Land has. However it's the same core character and it is always scripted to join you if you mention the word "justice".  
      
    
    It is generally easy to recognize r-NPCs once you have read their description. Finding them can be harder. You need to know what is the equivalent area of their location, whether it is on your Land or the dream kingdom. Yes, even the layouts of the Dream kingdoms are scrambled between sessions.  
      
    
    In short, Sburb r-NPCs can be seen as the equivalent of [ **party members** ] that you can just go and pick up when you know the trick.  
      
    
    The official term for hanging out with NPCs is called [ **wacky antics** ], although I've seen some people use unofficial terms like [ **minor unbreakable union** ].
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Recruiting r-NPCs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are basically three classes of NPCs that can join you in your adventures: carapaces, consorts and underlings. I will focus on the first two, since underlings are a sort of special case.  
      
    
    The event flags for making Carapaces and Consorts join you in your adventures can vary from the simple to the esoteric. Sometimes,  NPCs will offer friendship when you speak to them. That is all kinds of straightforward and cool. Sometimes, recruiting an NPC requires a crazy sequence of event that has the overall aspect of an ethnic wedding. And in the worst cases, NPCs have hidden triggers that are just plain dumb. Like bribing the Derse Archagent with a specific and obscure brand of candy. How are you supposed to find that find out? You have to read a FAQ to know that, unless you're omniscient or something.  
      
    
    Either way, once a NPC has joined you for [ **wacky antics** ], you can disband the party and put them on standby. You can pick them up later for more adventures. Most Sburb FAQs will recommend that you get NPC bros whenever you can and then put them on standbye if you don't need them yet. Maybe you'll want them later. Plus, recruiting r-NPCs gives a chunk of Moon Reputation or Land Reputation.  
      
    
    Keep in mind that some NPCs can only be recruited during a special event, and sometimes you only get one chance to do it. I hate it so much when games do that.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Short disclaimer   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I have to confess that NPCs aren't my area of expertise. I'm trying to save some time for learning more about them but I got a whole bunch of stunts on my plate. I have to finish experimenting with fraymotif cancelling and then I have to test the double-spawning bug with phernalia registry item and then I have a whole bunch of boring roleplay chapters to churn out.  
      
    
    As a result, this NPC section is far from being complete and **future me** is being strangely silent on the matter. I'm just gonna roll with the basics and give you an idea of some of the popular choices. For more information, I suggest picking up an in-depth NPC FAQ.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Carapaces NPCs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **Jack Noir**
    Location: •Derse, at the Royal Palace (during work)
              •At the Liquid Negrocity jazz club (between missions)
              •In your bedroom (stabbing you)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack Noir guy seems to be the pop star of the NPC world so I might as well start with him.  Everybody loves Jack Noir and I will never understand why. The dude is a psycho. He wants to stab you. You have to read a whole FAQ on how to avoid his stab triggers just to get along with him. What the hell man.  
      
    
    Alright, I'm gonna put aside that minor detail. Jack Noir has some positive points. First of all, he's easy to recruit, you just need to bribe him with licorice scotty dogs. He's also a decent fighter, he's a pro at stabbing things. If there was some sort of stabbing olympics then he would win every category. By stabbing the judges in the face. Jack also has a convenient combat bonus VS clown underlings, he can't stand their silly clothes. He has a useless bonus for destroying clocks (why?) and a glitched bonus versus the the Black Queen. It works half the time and does the complete opposite half the other time. Talk about shitty coding.  
      
    
    Special trigger: Jack will perma-join you if you [ **show reverence** ] to his stabs. I don't know how the hell that works. Do you have to be proud of all the blood you're bleeding?
    
    
    
    
    Name ==> **SW**
    Location: Prospit, Royal Palace (east wing, most of the time)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Like most dreamfolk NPCs that aren't special agents, this carapace doesn't have a specific name. This fellow is called stuff like the Stupefied Warrior or the Shambling Wrecker. You get the idea.  
      
    
    SW is a towering guard that stands in a hallway of the royal palace. To recruit him, you have to sneak him some food from the Royal Cafeteria. He'll be indebted to you and honour-bound. He is a formidable fighter and crazy loyal, although he's a bit simple-minded and likes to be given directions. SW is a popular choice for titles that have roleplay benefits geared toward supporting, like the Guide/Muse. I think that SW's only notewhile downside is that he doesn't fit in some small doors.
    
    
    
    
    Name  ==> **DM**
    Location : •Prospit, the Aimless Morning Gold disco bar
               •Royal Palace (Masquerade)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This NPC is alright. He's some sort of breakdancing maniac, always spinning and kicking while upside down. He's called stuff like Devilish Matador or Discordant Megalomaniac. He wants to travel with you to conquer the world via the power of dancing, and you know what, I can respect that kind of background. DM also has a pretty nice combat bonus versus wizard underlings. He thinks that their sorcery is fake and that dancing is the only real magic.  
      
    
    DM can be found at the same disco bar that the Prospit special agents waste their time at. He can also be found at the royal ballroom during the Masquerade dream event. He's moderately easy to recruit, you just have to last one round with him in a dance-off.
    
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **Draconian Dignitary**
    Location: •Derse, the Liquid Negrocity jazz club
              •Being lazy around the royal palace
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is one of the Derse special agents, the tall weirdo. He's somewhat lazy. He can only be recruited by female players and they have to paint themselves gr... yeah that's dumb.  I couldn't fulfill the trigger event so I had to tie him behind my bike and drag him around. He gives a passive bonus to using fraymotifs which is really good. The dude knows how to appreciate music. On the other hand, he's hard to impress with bike stunts.
    
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **FM** or **PM**?
    Location: • Prospitian Post Office
              • Variable (during deliveries)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I can never remember the right initials for that one. Anyway, it's a postwoman carapace. She looks normal at first but don't let that fool you. Her natural stats are off the hook. Give her any weapon, even a butter knife, and she'll be downright insane. I swear, it's like the dream kingdoms hire ninjas to do their mailing jobs. Which makes all kinds of sense, actually.  
      
    
    Okay so: the postwoman seems to be a good travel companion if you ask me. She's above average in all aspects and her stats shoot up even higher if you make her deliver something. Her biggest downside is getting her. You have to complete a streak of MAIL QUESTS to have the chance to recruit her.  That kinda sucks. I'm not sure if anything is worth doing deliveries for the Dream Kingdoms.
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **HG**
    Location: ???
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This HG fella is called stuff like Hackneyed Genius or Hoarding Grumbler. He's an average-sized black carapace that sports the look of a mad inventor; he's especially recognizable for wearing two monocles of different sizes. This NPC is good at designing stuff, making plans and proposing ideas for alchemy. From what I've heard, he's a great NPC choice for players with a passive role. This carapace just never shuts up about ideas and schemes for solving a problem in a hundred different ways (with most of them being insane). He's a great choice for Smiths, Heirs and Maids from what I've heard.  
      
    
    Note: HG automatically draws maps of every area you explore. And I think that he can scan for traps with one of his monocle.  
    
    Note: I never asked where people find him but it's probably around the Dersite Mad Engineer Guild.
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **Miss Taylor**
    Location: Prospit, the Clothes Shop
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is a NPC that I personally used a lot in my first game. The Clothes Shop can be found near the anchor point of Prospit's big chain. If you see Miss Flower's shop or Miss Paint's shop, then the Clothes Shop is probably not far. The only trigger for recruiting Miss Taylor is completing the lunar landscaping quests and then bringing her some rad flowers. She'll offer to follow you to look for "more pretty flowers", which is hella strange if your Land has no flower but okay whatever.  
      
    
    Miss Taylor doesn't have any special combat bonus. In fact she can't fight at all. When there is a strife going on, she just stands there. I mean it: she gasps, rubs her hands together and looks scared while you dispatch monsters left and right to protect her. Then she claps her hands when you win. This is AWESOME when you are a Guard Player because of the roleplay system. Sburb: the only game where you want a NPC because it's defenseless. A lot of people say she's the worst NPC in the game but that's bullshit. Miss Taylor is cool. She can fix your clothes and stuff. That is badass. Miss Taylor is twenty kinds of awesome so shut up. I'll fight you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Consort NPCs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **the Dishonored Consort**
    Location: The consort hamlet (the closest consort town to your first gate)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Dishonored Consort is a little dude that has [ **dishonored its ancestors** ] because of some... unusual choice. You have to find a way to convince it that it isn't true. It's a dialog puzzle. You have to sit down and go through a lot of dialog options that become increasingly philosophical just to convince it that it's okay to wear mismatched socks or to wear a belt on the head. Stuff like that.  
      
    
    After the Dishonored Consort's redemption, it will freely offer to accompany you. It's often the first NPC that people have in their Sburb game. The DC is a relatively average consort that is not terribly useful, but it's strong enough to deal with imps. It also serves as some kind of guide. It has a few "honor-related" locations stored in its memory that it can always point toward: the closest skaian summoning to your dwelling spire, the closest dungeon, the closest proving grounds and a fourth thing with a garbled name that leads to an empty area. Probably something that was removed from the game.  
      
    
    Note: if you walk too close to the Denizen Lair, the Dishonored Consort will squeak and run away. You can find it again at the consort hamlet, but you'll have to go through a new "I am dishonored" conversation to recruit it again. There's a small exploit here, since you gain Land Reputation again each time you recruit it. You can repeat this sequence to grind on Land Reputation. Though, I don't think it's worth it anymore after two times.
    
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name ==> **the Secret Consort**
    Location: Variable. The Secret Consort wanders between villages along with its little fan club.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Secret Consort is an important quest-giving NPC. Normally, you just run after it from villages to villages to receive cryptic advices and directions for your Land-saving quests. I don't know how you're supposed to recruit it, it's probably a secret event. I just know that it's possible to travel with it, I’ve seen it twice with other Players.  
      
    
    From what I've seen, the Secret Consort always talk big about its great and mysterious powers. When it comes to strifing, it has a tendency to squeak and hide between people's legs. Sometimes it does stuff: it can cast any abilities from your Aspect. It's pretty random. It always yells "BEHOLD" before casting abilities, which means you should watch out in case it casts something crazy stupid.  
      
    
    Note: the Secret Consort cannot cast abilities anymore if it isn't wearing the Cult Item, so be careful. And yes, **beholding** while it cast abilities will make them stronger.
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **the Heroic Consort**
    Location: The consort capital (largest consort town)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Heroic Consort is found beating stray imps (or trying to) in the largest town of your Land. It will auto-join you if you use the word "justice" in conversation. It will also offers to join you on your Land Quest after you defeat the Denizen. To be honest, that little guy doesn't do anything special. It’s a completely average consort that is wearing a superhero cape/scarf. Well at least it's really motivated?  
      
    
    Note: The Heroic Consort's appearance is a night event. The HC removes its cape or scarf during the day cycle and takes on the identity of an everyday consort. It will still join you if you mention "justice", though it will have to run behind some kind of cover to put on its costume and pretend to be someone else.
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **the Famous Consort** 
    Location:  ha ha ha good luck
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Famous Consort is ultra famous. But why? Nobody knows. When you talk to consorts, they will sometimes mention how incredibly famous this consort is. If you're lucky, they'll drop a hint of where to find it. They say vague things like "have you seen the Famous Consort? I heard that he can be found near a big stone that somewhat looks like a happy face". You have to note down all that junk trivia to eventually find the Famous Consort. It's a special sidequest thing.  
      
    
    The joke is that the Famous Consort doesn't LOOK special. It's a completely normal little dude. Even when you speak to it, it doesn't say anything unusual. If you follow all the hints and find the right guy, you have to put your hand on it and say "I found you" to finish the Secret Consort sidequest. This is incredibly silly.  
      
    
    Once completed, this sidequest gives a huge chunk of Land Reputation. The Famous Consort will give you an autograph (sell it to the Consort Collector) and will then hand out a dozen fetch quests (blargh). Once it is out of quests, the FC will offers to join you.  
      
    
    This consort doesn't do anything special, it has perfectly average stats. The real advantage comes from the fame. When you travel with the Famous Consort, all stores have their prices cut in half. This is a useful gimmick for lowering the prices of fraymotifs. Those things cost a fortune.
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name ==> **the Consort Knight**
    Location: Hall of the Consort King
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Consort Knight is a brawny consort that typically wears some kind of protection on its head. It's more often a cooking hardware than an actual helmet. The CK is always ranting about quests and glory. It looks like a joke character but it's a surprisingly reliable warrior during strifing.  
      
    
    You can only recruit the Consort Knight during the Feast, a one-time event at the Hall of the Consort King. Be careful not to miss it. You need to talk with it and describe your current journey as if it was an "epic quest" until it offers to join you. Don't be afraid to exaggerate the hell out your situation. Insist upon all the dangers and dragons and honor and damsels in distress (lads in distress are accepted apparently). The CK will eventually not be able to resist.  
      
    
    Once you have recruited the CK, you can discharge it from duty immediately. The Consort Knight will accept to join you later for "more adventures", even though the last one lasted five seconds or something. It's game logic, don't argue.  
      
    
    Note: I’ve seen the CR do a pretty great job with a Witch and a Guide, so I guess it has good synergy with active roles that aren't combat-oriented.
    
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **the Pirate Consort** 
    Location: •a small shack typically found on the outskirt of the Consort Capitol
              •Sometimes found on a raft or ship when you have a Land with large bodies of liquid.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Pirate Consort has a great perk. He's 99% immune to damage. It has something to do with being a pirate and shrugging off anything you can throw at it. That’s a great trait, considering all the rampant friendly fire in Sburb. You never have to worry about hurting the pirate consort by mistake with abilities/explosive shenanigans. Heck, the PC can hold an enemy in place while you nuke it. It won't get a scratch. Even the makeshift eyepatch is indestructible while it wears it. I saw this little guy with four or five players, so I figure he’s one of the most popular consort choice.  
      
    
    You are given the option to recruit the Pirate Consort after you finish the treasure quests. Oh yes, the treasure quests. I remember that part with perfect clarity. The Pirate Consort gives you a bunch of treasure maps and you have to roam your Land to find clues on the maps and dig up treasure chests where X marks the spot. All of the chests are empty. Spoiler: the treasure is friendship and it was in your heart all along. FUCK. THIS. SHIT.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Capturing underlings   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    NPC Name  ==> **special case** 
    Location: Anywhere on your Land
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Friendly underlings are managed through a special feature called Captcha Cardmonsters. It's some dorky thing that involves cards and collecting rare monsters and having to [ Gotta captcha them all]. I haven't tried it out but apparently it's really addictive. Some people have to ask their Heart Players to mess with their shinies and erase their obsession with captcha monsters just so they can get back on their maturity quests. That's how bad we're talking about. I try to stay away from it on purpose.  
      
    
    From what I've heard, the Captcha Cardmonster feature is riddled with bugs. Oh, the basic system works fine. It's the extra components that have clearly not been tested enough. Captcha Cardmonsters become especially broken once you unlock the feature to add/swap prototypical data on a particular monster. You can alchemize some really crazy stuff and throw it into your favorite Imp to create a minion that is off the hook.  
      
    
    •Note: Unlike other NPCs, Underlings have their own echelader and can become stronger. On the other hand, they start out noticeably weaker.  
    
    •Note: There is a big disadvantage to underling companions: they cannot speak. They can only grunt and poke and gesticulate and drool on your shoes. Oh, they can draw and write, but they just scribble rude comments and deface everything they can get their claws on.  
    
    •Note: Underlings don't have names. You have to give them a name when you capture them. For some reason, the naming screen bugs out if the name is dumb or insulting. What's up with that.  
    
    •Note: Don't try to captcha an Ohgodwhat, it will corrupt your monster data.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	66. Miscellaneous information - Law


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Miscellaneous information - LAW   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Trivia: the aspect of "stop doing that"
    
     
    
    
    
    Law is a methodical aspect that is all about restrictions. It stands as the opposite of Light. Light is about opening paths, seeking favorable outcome, removing mental burdens and giving freedom of movement. On the other side of the spectrum, Law stands for delimiting stuff, inflicting restrictions, making outcomes unlikely, divining that which must be avoided, rewarding pledges and advocating specialization.  
      
    
    For example, a Seer of Law has knowledge of dark omen that lies ahead which must be avoided. A Dame of Law fights to bring justice to those that defy her rules. A Mage of Law can declare rules that cause actions to fail. A Rogue of Law can redirect karmic retribution from one person to another. A Guide of Law can empower people to hold unto their promises. A Smith of Law can write a plan to circumscribe that which is in motion. A Bard of Law can arrange a scenario to cause an enemy to invite its own downfall.  
      
    
    All things considered, Law is an aspect that seldom draws attention in FAQs. That's because it is surprisingly stable and doesn't have any major bugs. In fact, many FAQ regard it as the most balanced aspect in Sburb. It offers a wide range of abilities that deals with promises, geisa, vows, rules and sentences that are easy to assign to your title. In short, it's instinctive. You can easily recognize which branch of aspect manipulation will fit your vocation in the game.  
      
    
    No matter your title, the common denominator is that always Law involve something being [roped off] in exchange of feedback in another direction. Some people call Law the aspect of [ **decisions** ]. Law is often a personal challenge to unruly or indecisive people in their first game. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    GLITCH: a slight identity crisis
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's a minor bug but in some sessions, this aspect is called "Keys". I don't know what's up with that. If you've got yourself a Title of Keys then this section applies wholly to you. There are some thematic difference in the ability names with an emphasis on [ **Locks** ] and [ **Doors** ] but it basically does the same thing.  
      
    
    I think it has something to do with the version drift theory. Like, this Aspect used to be called Keys. Or Keys used to be called Law? I don't remember. I tried to read about the version drift theory and it made my head hurt. I try to stay away from that all theoretical stuff.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: chains or flowers, you decide
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Law is associated with a distinct visual effect that looks like some kind of chain. Well it's not exactly a chain, it's hard to describe. It's a bunch of plus symbols (+) all lined up in a loop. Many Law abilities causes this effect to appear on the target. You can think of it as a game indicator that represents a strong concentration of Law.  
      
    
    A lot of time, you will see these chains when a Law Player is involved with a [ **promise** ]. The promises of Law Players are magical and binding. For example, a Sylph of Law could swear vengeance upon a PK, upon which the chain will appear like a bracelet around her wrist. Or a Guard of Law could swear to protect someone, upon which the chain would appear like a ring around his finger. Or a Muse of Law could influence a person to make a promise to himself, in which case it is that person that is marked with the chain through the powers of the Law Player.  
      
    
    Since these (+) symbols are a little curvy, some people see them as a ring of flowers. So yeah, depending on how you look at it, the effect of the promise is a bunch of shackles or a friendship bracelet. I once read a Law FAQ that used the expression: "a promise always comes with flowers and chains". I liked it, it's very Law-ish.  
      
    
    It goes without saying, the chains bound to a promise are more than than just a reminder. The aspect of Law is empowering those that bear the mark. It gives them the strength and mental fortitude to accomplish what they decided to do. Law is all about binding people to their words and rewarding them when they walk in that direction.  
      
    
    While the chains are typically associated with promises, many Law abilities will temporarily summon them as a visual effect. When you imbue the Law into something to make an object heavier (in fact it anchors the object in space), they appears all over the target. The chains also appear when you use the Law to lock down a door, a chest or a computer, in which case it feels like yellow police tape. The chains also appear when you create a rule to block outcomes with negative consequences, or bad luck. They are also involved when you inflict a sentence, in which case they are like an explosive collar with an activation trigger. Either way, it's always the same chains. Sburb is cheap. It likes to recycle special effects.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Law tacticians and their dark omen
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Players that have a tactic-oriented title have a good synergy with Law's scrying ability, [Negative Aperture]. It readily provides knowledge of dark spots that bring a negative karmic charge with them. Like being able to SEE bad luck.  
      
    
    The powerful dark spots that you need to avoid are like magical taboos. If you avoid them, you are certain to be blessed. If you make other people walk into them, you bright forth their downfall. It's like when you do something that leaves you with a bad feeling and then you suffer a string of bad luck and you're convinced it's all related. From the point of view of the Law, the magical taboo that you had to avoid is something called a [geis]. For example, a Seer of Law could counsel you to never wear a certain color, lest it will become your undoing. That restriction would be your [ **geis** ], and you are innately blessed if you stay away from it. It's like when mythological heroes reap success and glory for as long as they respect their divine restrictions.  
      
    
    It just sucks when you geis is something like having to block someone from your chat client. Or not being allowed to use a particular ability. Or not being allowed to help someone that is dying. Actually, scratch that, your geis is always going to be dumb.  
      
    
    Aside from geis-guessing, being able to see negative karma with [Negative Aperture] has many applications. Even for titles that aren't Tactician Class. For example, a Knight of Law can use in a battle scenario to see which footing is unsafe, or to be warned of dangerous opponents that are off-limit, or to see in which corner they should push enemies in order to defeat them. Likewise, a Scout of Law can use it to see danger ahead, or a Smith of Law can use it to engineer one hell of a bad break. Speaking of which, Smiths of Laws are really a piece of something. They kill stuff with bad luck and coincidences. Your Smith of Law is gonna scribble 50 pages of stick figures and wave that plan in your face while yelling "do you see all the DARKNESS in my plan? do you SEE it?". Or maybe I just had a weird Smith.  
      
    
    The most important warning that comes with Law divination is that it looks fricking silly to on-lookers. Oh, it all make sense from the point of view of the Law Players because they can see dark luck. You don't. From your point of view, you are hearing a garbled mess of superstition and doomsaying spouted by a tribal witch doctor. Yet, the Law is serious business. As long as you respect the Word of the Law, good things are going your way.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: all-or-nothing fighters
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Law's strength on the battlefield mostly comes from something called [ **vows** ]. The basic ability [Unsheath'd] will teach Law Players the branch of Law manipulation that is related to vow-crafting. It's a Law power with a simple premise: you exchanges a restriction in exchange for a strength. Vows sharpen potential like a blade in exchange of specialization.  
      
    
    In return, this means that Law warriors are binary. They are a wraith of justice to a particular kind of foe and powerless to those who aren't on their agenda. They are nearly immune to one attack and weak to another. The strength of the Law comes from forging rules that favors them, but these rules need to be precise in order to be strong. Basically they say things like "My duty is X but not Y". The harder the decision, the better it is.  
      
    
    Whenever Law warriors are contrived to an unexpected situation, they need some time to switch their specializations. That's their weakness. They are akin to a wrecking ball. They punch through walls, but they need to stop slowly to change direction.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Go ahead and make my day, punk
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    I don't know if it's because the Law Players I saw were just good, but I think Law has the best counter-ability in the game. They just need to land the activation conditions right. That is, they have to predict exactly what an opponent is about to do and make it illegal. When their opponent steps on their grill, the Law Players smirk and make them eat [Busting Makes Me Feel Good] to the face. It's a typical set-up to karmic retribution. Law loves that crap. The more precise the rule, the more it hits like a truck.  
      
    
    It also means that unpredictable enemies are their anathema. One time I saw a Knight of Law attack a Bard of Rain. The Knight created the vow "I fricking hate your blonde hair". Yes, that is a valid vow.  The Rain Player's hair then changed color (they do that sometimes, don't ask), and the Law didn't apply to him anymore. Oops.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: The kind of asshole that changes the rules of the game until they win
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Law Players that dips in heavy magical territory will have a field day with cursing. A curse is like the opposite of a blessing provided by Light. The mechanic of a curse is to use luck manipulation to make something less likely to happen. If you have the displacement title then you can easily inflict both at once, which is even more awesome.  
      
    
    Technically, curses are something called [ **rules** ]. That's because they are not innately negative. They are just outcomes that are not allowed. For example, a Witch of Law can manipulate the Law so that someone is [not allowed to die]. The basic ability [Noirscape] will teach Law Players everything there is to know about manipulating luck toward opposing particular outcomes.  
      
    
    More poweful than a rule, a Law Player can craft something that is serious business: a [ **sentence** ]. It's like when Light Players free people of their burden to such an extend that they heal them. Law Players can create such a restriction that it kills.  
      
    
    A sentence is not a conventional attack. It doesn't hurt enemies. Rather, it is a condition that causes enemies to inflict an attack on themselves. It comes with a trigger like [you are not allowed to attack me] or [you are not allowed to run away] and it inscribes the target with the chain effect around a body part, like the neck or something. If the target decides to go against the Law, the chain goes BOOM and the enemy's head goes WOOSH in the air. Simple enough. I think Bards of Laws have the greatest synergy with this kind of ability; the Bard title loves it when you cause targets to invite your Aspect on themselves.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ADVICE: A killer combo.
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    I heartily recommend that you abuse the combo of luck manipulation and one-hit-kill abilities. Cursing people will greatly enhance execution-style effects. Normally, you need to wound enemies before they are susceptible to one-hit-kill abilities. If they don't do enough damage to kill, they fizzle and do nothing. With a good dose of negative luck manipulation, you can execute enemies with a full health vial.  
      
    
    I once saw an Unbreakable Union of a Space Player and Law Player that abused this combo. The Law Player cursed an area as off-limit, causing chains to float in a big circle around them like police tape around a crime scene. It kept all underlings at bay. Whenever one of them stepped forward, the Space Player waved his hand and auto-killed it with [Off With His Head]. And then he was like "aaaah I don't wanna hold that". He was kinda wimpy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    TRIVIA: Having the law on your side
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Supporting with Law can take many shapes. It can infuse promises with power, warn about bad luck, craft vows for others and makes problem less likely to happen. Among all of them, it's always the vows that make everybody go batshit crazy.  
      
    
    No seriously, people get addicted to that stuff. I had a Grace of Law in a session that was constantly bothered by people who wanted cool vows that boosted their favorite abilities just to try out new stuff. Then they would get tired of it and request more vows to test ideas about combos and specializations.  
      
    
    At one point, the Grace got pissed off and gave a [sentence] to an insisting asshole. He blew up his own arm. People stopped bothering her for a while.  
      
    
    Aside from the usual vows and promises, supporting with Law can also make great use of the mental buff [IRRRRRRRRECONCILABLE]. It embolden Players to stay away from a particular action, as if it was effectively roped off in their mind. That's another ability that people always use for dumb things. You know, like locking down the pet peevee of other people.  
      
    
    Let's say that you decide to go chill on your Land to happily eat your own body weight in chocolate. No problem, nobody is judging you. Right? Right. Suddenly you're like "hey you know what, chocolate doesn't taste special, what's the big deal anyway" and you just throw that stuff back in the alchemiter to recycle the grist. Then you're like, hey, since when did I stop caring about chocolate?  
      
    
    Guess what: a Law Player declared that the good taste of chocolate was off-limit to you. Law Players like to make people stop smoking, go on a diet, etc. They love that kind of stuff.  
      
    
    You are free to go punch these guys in the teeth to thank them for their "help", but you really shouldn't. The Law Player in question probably forged a rule so that if you try to punch him back, you suffer critical bad luck. So you'll miss and fall on your ass. Law Players are holier-than-thou bastards like that. They always have the Law on their side.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Berserk trigger
    
     
     
    
    
    
    
    Law stops being fair and balanced when it comes to berserk trigger. When they go bonkers, Law Players often start channeling [Cross Your Heart And Hope To Die]. I fricking hate this ability, it's absolutely not safe. What it does is, it continually forges a vow that has no upper limit of sacrificial value until you obtain what you want.  
      
    
    Normally, there is a point where you want to STOP sacrificing something in order to get something else. Let's take a Bane of Law for example: she wants to get rid of a foe. If she's under the effect of [Cross Your Heart And Hope To Die], her unending vow will start with benign stuff like this:  
      
    
    • I'm going to punch hard, but I can't kick  
    
    • I'm going to punch hard but I can't cast other abilities  
    
    • I'm going to punch that guy hard right now and cannot decide to change my mind for any reason  
      
      
    
    And then it will eventually start becoming stupid:  
      
    
    •I'm going to punch that guy hard but I cannot stop trying until I die  
    
    •I'm going to punch that guy so hard that I'll break my arm  
    
    •I'm going to punch that guy real like a psycho and then fall in a coma for three months  
    
    •I'm going to punch that guy THROUGH SKAIA and then MY HEART WILL EXPLODE like an OVERCOOKED POTATO  
      
      
    
    So yeah, that's a little problem. You can tell from a glance that there is something wrong with this vow: it doesn't create a circular chain on your body. It knits a single line that keeps growing like vines over your body, eventually turning into a crisscross pattern. It always ends up with paying the ultimate price.  
      
    
    Now, the most disturbing part is when a passive Law Player goes bonkers and is SUPPORTING you with this thing. That's right, the Law Player is making promises for you without asking your opinion about it. Sometimes the chain is on yourself, sometimes it's on the caster. In both cases, it's dumb as hell. It's a super-buff, sure, but it's also a death sentence looming above your head. The only sure way to end the ability is to finish the task that it's supposed to accomplish.  Then you cross your fingers and hope the vow didn't go too deep. With great power comes great responsibility; all Law Players know this well.
    
    
    
    
    
    


	67. Article - Bed objects


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                                                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                                       +++++++                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   +++++++++++++++++                                   +:::::+                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   +::::::::::::::::+                                  +:::::+                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   +::::::++++++:::::+                                 +:::::+                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   ++:::::+     +:::::+                                +:::::+                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +::::+     +:::::+    ++++++++++++        +++++++++:::::+    ++++++++++      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +::::+     +:::::+  ++::::::::::::++    ++::::::::::::::+  ++::::::::::+     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +::::++++++:::::+  +::::::+++++:::::++ +::::::::::::::::+++:::::::::::::+    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +:::::::::::::++  +::::::+     +:::::++:::::::+++++:::::++::::::++++:::::+   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +::::++++++:::::+ +:::::::+++++::::::++::::::+    +:::::+ +:::::+  ++++++    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +::::+     +:::::++:::::::::::::::::+ +:::::+     +:::::+   +::::::+         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +::::+     +:::::++::::::+++++++++++  +:::::+     +:::::+      +::::::+      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     +::::+     +:::::++:::::::+           +:::::+     +:::::+ ++++++   +:::::+   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   ++:::::++++++::::::++::::::::+          +::::::+++++::::::++:::::++++::::::+   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   +:::::::::::::::::+  +::::::::++++++++   +::::::::::::::::++::::::::::::::+    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   +::::::::::::::::+    ++:::::::::::::+    +:::::::::+++:::+ +:::::::::::++     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   +++++++++++++++++       ++++++++++++++     +++++++++   ++++  +++++++++++       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                                                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                                                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to bed objects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Let's start off by saying that you are going to do a lot of sleeping in this game. That means, you’re going to do dangerous stuff that can kill you – but while you sleep. I have a theory that all the stuff with dreamselves and dream moons is a pretext so the game can kill you more than once.  
      
    
    Incidentally to all this sleeping business, the game will generate a number of magical beds scattered through your session. These beds have various functions related to sleeping and getting killed while you sleep. The technical name for this kind of game device is [ **bed-oriented scripted object** ], which was eventually shortened to [ **bed object** ] in FAQ circles. They are beds with scripted events and hidden triggers. They are also called magic beds; it gets the meaning across although it's a bit silly.  
      
    
    This chapter will introduce you the mechanics, properties and glitches of bed objects in Sburb.
    
    
      
      
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   List of bed objects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To be honest, most bed objects are not terribly important. In fact, if you have read a couple of playthroughs already, you may have not seen ANY special bed get mentioned other than the quest bed or maybe the crypt bed. These two beds are critical locations and they are quite infamous. The other ones? Much less so. Nevertheless, the lesser beds that you will find strewn alongside your adventures may prove vital to your success at sleeping and getting killed while you sleep.  
      
    
    First of all, the majority of the beds you will come across are land beds. These are vanilla beds that grow around your Land. They don't do anything in particular besides giving a good stat bonus to sleeping and offering a safe place to rest.  Other beds, fancier or unique, can be identified by their extra decoration. Altogether, there are nine types of bed objects to be found in this game. Of these, three are inherently bugged and should be avoided.  
      
    
    
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Types of bed found in Sburb   ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Land bed                                                                           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: very common                                                             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: scattered through your land                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: [stone altar + headboard]                                              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: sleeping                                                                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Quest bed                                                                          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: is a unique land bed                                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: At the top of a pillar, under a marker called the glow shape        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: [stone altar + headboard + aspect symbol + four spires]                ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: sleeping and getting killed while you sleep                              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Puke bed GLITCHED                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: quite rare                                                              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: randomly spawn on someone's Land                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: a land bed that spawned incorrectly, half-melted like warm butter      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: making you sick and showing you how these beds earned their nickname     ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Coma bed GLITCHED                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: quite rare                                                              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: randomly spawn on someone's Land                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: a land bed with your aspect symbol repeated on it over and over        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: having a seizure and falling into a coma for three months                ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: is part of an unfinished feature involving seasons. Not sure what it's about ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒         but you get stuff like winter beds or spring beds. They aren't supposed to   ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒         be generated and they carry incomplete bits of code.                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: avoid unless you wanna focus on doing dream quests for the next months.      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Dream bed                                                                          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: unique                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: inside your dream room at the top of your dream spire               ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: Some kind of copy of the bed in your own bedroom.                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: it's the default spawning point of your dreamself.                       ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: Technically, the real dream bed is a slab underneath                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Reverie bed                                                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: rare                                                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: hidden around prospit and derse                                     ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: [stone altar + headboard + four spires]                                ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: learning dreamself abilities                                             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Crypt bed                                                                          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: unique                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: inside the player crypt on prospit and derse                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: A slab of stone. That’s it. Yup, it's the ultimate bed of destiny and  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒               yet it looks worse than the basic land bed. I hate when games do that. ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: corpse parties                                                           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Skaia bed                                                                          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: unique                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: skaia (duh)                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: an exact copy of the quest bed except it’s all gray                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: it's used as a default location by the game code                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: it’s where you will appear as god tier after ascending on the quest bed      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   "Trickster bed" GLITCHED GLITCHED GLITCHED GLITCHED GLITCHED GLITCHED GLITCHED     ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Frequency: ???                                                                     ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Where to find: ???                                                                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Looks like: some kind of bed made out of candy, urgh                               ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Good for: killing you and all your friends                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: VERY, VERY bugged                                                            ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: it’s obviously not supposed to be in the game                                ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: I don’t care where you found it, stay away from it                           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Note: like seriously I’m not even kidding                                          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  
      
      
      
      
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   What do bed objects look like   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The idea of having all these magic beds laying around in your session may give you the idea that this game is some kind of fluffy wonderland. Before we continue broaching the subject of bed objects, it's important to destroy that mental image. Just so you know, all bed objects are made out of rock. No seriously, they are a bunch of stone slabs, roughly cut and naked on the ground.  
      
    
    The question is, what possessed Sburb to think that this would qualify as a bed? How come nobody raised an eyebrow? Was the game playtested by cavemen? Shouldn’t there a bed inspector somewhere who's job is to say things like "I’m sorry sir but this bed is not acceptable". Did people bribe the bed inspector? Did they kill him and hid the body? The world will never know.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   example of a bed object   ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@                   @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@                   @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@                   @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@                   @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@                   @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@                   @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@ ###               @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@#####              @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@######             @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@####### ###        @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@############       @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                                @@#############      @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                               @ ''@############ ### @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                             @ ''''''@###############@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                           @ ''''''''''@#############@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                         @ ''''''''''''''@###########@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                       @ ''''''''''''''''''@#########@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                     @ ''''''''''''''''''''''@#######@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                   @ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''@#####@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@                 @ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''@###@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@               @ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''@#@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@             @ '''''''''''''$''''''''''''''''''''''''@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@           @ ''''''''''''''''$'''''''''''''''''''''@'@@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@         @ ''''''''''''$$$$'$$'''''''''''''''''''@'  @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@       @ '''''''''$'''$$$$$$$$'''''''''''''''''@'    @@              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@     @ '''''''''''$'$$$$$$$$$''''''''''''''''@'    @'''              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@   @ ''''''''''''''$$'$$$$$$'''''''''''''''@'    @''''''             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@ @ '''''''''''''''''''''$$$''$'''''''''''@'    @''''''''''           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@'''''''''''''''''''''''''$$$$''''''''''@'    @''''''' ''''''         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@ @'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''@'    @'''''''      '''''       ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@   @'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''@'    @'''''''          '''''     ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒            @@     @'''''''''''''''''''''''''''@'    @'''''''              '''''   ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒             ''@     @'''''''''''''''''''''''@'    @'''''''                  ''''' ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒              '' @     @''''''''''@''''''''@'    @'''''''                      ''''▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒               ''''@     @'''''''@@''''''@'    @'''''''                          ''▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                 ''''@     @'''''@@''''@'    @'''''''                              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                   ''''@     @'''@@''@'    @'''''''                                ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                    '''''@     @'@@@     @'''''''                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                      '''' @     @@    @'''''''                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                        '''''@   @@  @'''''''                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                         '''' '@ @@@'''''''                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                           ''''''@@''''''                                          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                             '''''''''''                                           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                               '''''''''                                           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                 '''''''''                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                   ''''''''                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                      '''''''                                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                        '''''''                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                          '''''''                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   notice the lack of softness and the style borrowed from the paleolithic era    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Sleeping on bed objects   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As you may suspect, the primary purpose of bed objects is to sleep on them. Especially the land beds, you're going to use a lot of those. In theory, this prospect should be as enticing as sleeping on a bathroom floor. These beds look like something that a caveman etched out of a rock with a chisel and then ditched there because even the caveman though that it sucked.  
      
    
    The dumb thing is that bed objects are lot more comfortable than they appear.  
      
    
    First of all, the material is a bit unusual. It's some kind of porous stone that is pleasant to the touch, like a bar of soap. You'll see what I mean when you find your first bed, there's definitely something odd about the rock. That's because beds are made of special stone that is script-protected; it cannot be modified or picked up in your sylladex. It has a protection screen like a thin layer of vacuum. I mean, you can touch it, it has some friction, but the stone can't really scrape you. It also won't give or receive heat. On skin contact, it gives the feeling of floating in mid air. Or falling forever.  
      
    
    So it's like a wizard bed. Can beds be wizards? I don't even know man.  Anyway you get the idea. These beds are fricking weird. But that's not the only reason why they are alluring and pull people toward them. That's just icing on the cake to seal the deal. The biggest reason is something else.  
      
    
    It's because they create a sense of belonging.  
      
    
    It’s like when you’ve been walking outside for a while and then you start feeling tired but there's isn't anything near you that is designed for laying down. So what you do is, you scan your whereabouts until you find the PERFECT natural spot for parking your butt. Then you see it. The perfect place to chill the fuck out. You don’t have any reason to get attached to that cozy spot. It’s pretty much the same hard ground as everywhere else. But no, that’s not gonna roll with you. You decided that this was your sweet spot. You decided that this is where the magic of butt-parking will take place. Beep beep, comfort zone comin’ through.  
      
    
    Beds in sburb generate this same kind of intuition.  
      
    
    When you see a bed object at first you’re like PFEH. Then you go check it out, you poke it a bit, and then BAM it's like you discovered something super cool before other people noticed. It's like grabbing a dessert leftover from the fridge. You found it and now it's totally yours. It's the same principle, you'll be all over that bed and people who see you are like "yo what the shit" and then you’re like "dude, no dude, you don’t understand. This is my big rock".  
      
    
    It gets even stranger if you try laying down on it.  
      
    
    It feels like you've been listening to music for a long time, to the point that you even forgot that music was playing, but then the music was suddenly turned off and you snap back to reality. Your head is suddenly clear, time slows down to a crawl, the air around you is thick 'n heavy, you want to slump down, to stare at the sky. You realize that you're not in an hurry to go anywhere.  
      
    
    Lazying about on a bed will lull you to sleep even if you are not particularly sleepy.  
      
    
    
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          ████▌ ████▌ ▐███▌    ██████ ███ ████▌         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          █   █ █   █ █▌ ▐█      ██    █  █   █         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          ████▌ ████▌ █▌ ▐█      ██    █  ████▌         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          █     █ █▌  █▌ ▐█      ██    █  █             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          █     █  █▌ ▐███▌      ██   ███ █             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   Always plan ahead. You can easily recognize sboobs   ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   because they don’t have a pillow in their sylladex.  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    
      
      
      
      
      
      
    


	68. Article - Active and passive roles part 1


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Active and passive roles   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's a common mistake made by new players to ignore the active/passive component of their role. There are are various reasons for that. Sometimes the new players relegate that stuff to the background because they think it's a roleplaying detail. Sometimes they forget about it altogether because the game doesn't insist enough on it. Sometimes they cast it aside because they wishfully hope that their Mythological Role means something different than what it is destined to be. In all cases, this proves to be their undoing.  
      
    
    This chapter will cover some basic information about active/passive stuff in order to save some people a trip to the corpse pile.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   An introduction to bad game design   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first thing you need to know about active/passive shenanigans is that the game doesn't teach you about them. I mean, it's something that is really important, but the game makes a big federal issue of not telling you about it. It's a prime example of the terrible design philosophy that is all around the clock.  
      
    
    From the perspective of game mechanics, your active or passive alignment is just as important as your class and aspect. It's some kind of trinity thing. Once you understand your Class and have learned to listen to your Aspect, the active/passive component is the glue that makes your mythological role stick together.  
      
    
    The active/passive business is particularly important in the context of conducting your aspect and casting abilities. That business is very sensitive; some people say that your aspect powers are modulated by whether your role is active or passive. In general, it's said that active players manipulate their aspect for their benefit while passive players manipulate their aspect for the benefit of others. It's a good summary, although it gets a bit more complicated than that.  
      
    
    Now, it would be really cool if the game told you about all this stuff in advance but it doesn't. The verdancy of your Sburb Land will ignore this feature as if it didn't exist. In fact, there are lot of players who get far into the game and up to their neck in weird plot shit before they even hear about active/passive shenanigans.  
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The problem with active/passive stuff   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For a start, it's hard to pay attention to whether your role is active or passive because that info is part of your Sburb title. For example, if your title is Prince, then you have the active role of the Destroyer class. Since the game doesn't spell out the difference between titles and classes, it's easy to miss out on the active component that is an intrinsic part of being a Prince.  
      
    
    Now, while the game terms are a little unclear, it wouldn't be a problem if your Land shenanigans made up for it.  
      
    
    Normally, if you are a Prince, then your Land should teach you everything there is to know about you being a Prince. It should teach you the themes of the Destroyer Class as well as how to be active with it. It's simple logic, man, but Sburb manages to screw that up.  
      
    
    I mean, in the wake of your endless maturity quests and sudoku-inducing puzzles, it will be relatively easy to find out that a Prince is associated with the theme of ending things. Your Land is gonna teach you all about the merits of having a decisive mindset, of never beating around the bush, of immediately confessing what you are thinking about or feeling in order to usher things to a resolution.  The Prince is the dude that rides on a white horse, kills the dragon, grabs the princess and get out. BAM, end of the story. Alternatively, the Prince can decide to kill the princess and then make out with the dragon, I don't care, the point of the Destroyer class is that things get ended.  
      
    
    It's easy for a Sboob to find out all that stuff in the game. Comparatively, it is much harder to gather specific information about the Prince title being active or what it entails. Instead, you get hazy advice of the cryptic persuasion. You know what I mean, questions answered by more questions. OH JOY.  
      
    
    This is the part where I start hissing while clawing at my computer screen. It's just so dumb.  
      
    
    Some people argue that the game is intended to be like that because you're supposed to connect the dots together.  Like, it's a big test and you're supposed to discover the hidden parameters of the game. I call bullshit. If you ask me, this game was rushed out the door and is incomplete. That, or it was made by someone that sucks. Or the game just plain wants to kill you. Maybe a little of all three.  
      
     **I mean, I'm not against the principle of letting players figure stuff for themselves.**  
      
    
    Normally I think it's really cool.  
      
    
    But in this case, the game takes that concept and it goes banana milkshake with it.  
      
    
    You know when you have to connect the dots to make a picture but all the dots are lined up and they already spell out what kind of picture it is and you're like "HA!" because you don't even need the small numbers? The lore about active/passive stuff is the opposite of that. You have to connect dots but there aren't any numbers and the dots are all over the place without any rhyme or reason. It's like someone was sniffing ink and then sneezed on a white page. Then someone else wrote "PUZZLE" at the top of the sheet and it was handed to you. That's basically the active/passive feature in Sburb.  
      
    
    Oh man I'm clawing at my computer screen again.  
      
    
    
    
    


	69. Article - Active and passive roles part 2


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Explaining the active/passive stuff   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright, you will have to bear with me here. It’s not easy to explain the nature of active/passive roles in Sburb because it’s not something that is easy to grasp in the first place. Shit is subtle. Shit is driving straight into abstract territory. The foot is on the pedal, sirens are blazing and shit is not pulling any stop until the landscape is picasso.  
      
    
    Now the thing is, most entry-level FAQs skip over the metaphor bukkake of the active/passive stuff because they suck. Instead, these FAQs use a few key sentences to summarize it. Some of these generalizations are really popular so you probably heard them before; the blabbermouths about sburb mechanics are all over that stuff.  
      
    
    These overviews are usually stuff like active roles benefit themselves while passive roles benefit others. Or maybe it's active roles do things directly while passive roles do things indirectly. Sometimes it's active roles order their aspect while passive roles invite their aspect to do stuff. In the worst case of simplification, it's active roles have attack magic while passive roles have defensive magic.  
      
    
    Now, I'm not a clever person but even I can point out that the logic is way off the chart here. These explanations are all, like,  totally different things. It's fricking disorienting for new players. It looks like everybody disagrees on what is active/passive and it gives you the sneaking suspicion that nobody actually understands it.  
      
    
    Now this is where the active/passive feature is crowned as king of the mindfucks. All of these summaries are true at the same time. That's because they are all part of a single, vague concept that lies underneath all of these simple things. So basically it means you have to look at the big picture, except the big picture is blurry as fuck. Like when people take pictures of a UFO and it looks exactly like a fricking hat, that kind of blurry picture.  
      
    
    The active/passive distinction is like being introverted/extroverted but not really, it's like being selfish/supportive but not really, it's like being straightforward or sneaky but not really, it's like attack or defensive magic in a RPG but not really, it's like deciding/accepting stuff but not really and it's like having more outbursts of emotions versus not freaking out but not really. It's a little of all of those things at the same time. All these concepts have been stitched together by a mad scientist, zapped with a lightning bolt and turned into one unholy frankenstein monster.  And that frankenstein monster is completely doped at a rave party in picasso country.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          ████▌ ████▌ ▐███▌    ▐█████ ███ ████▌          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          █   █ █   █ █▌ ▐█      ▐█    █  █   █          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          ████▌ ████▌ █▌ ▐█      ▐█    █  ████▌          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          █     █ █▌  █▌ ▐█      ▐█    █  █              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒          █     █  █▌ ▐███▌      ▐█   ███ █              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   In many FAQs, the active/passive chapter pretends to  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   be offline because the author doesn’t want to bother  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒   explaining that jazz.                                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so, the reason why FAQs don't bother to explain the active/passive stuff because it's too fricking abstract. They figure that it's something people should pick up by themselves and they leave it as that. That's not how I roll. Nah, I'm obv some kind of master at this FAQ thing so I decided that I'm gonna blahblah about the whole active/passive shebang until you too can have a rave party in picasso country.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The whore bible   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright so whenever people try to explain the active/passive thing, people make the joke that it's some kind of bible for whoring yourself at a personality cult. It's another stupid Sburb FAQ meme, but I'll allow it because it's pretty much spot on. Which means I'm gonna start writing here my whore bible on how to be active or passive. I hope you like words between brackets.  
    why the fuck do I put brackets everywhere again  
    
    If I had to begin somewhere, I'd say that the active/passive spectrum is a matter of **[point of view]**. But not like you usally think, it's not about a point of view for **[opinions]**. It's about a point of view for **[feelings]**. The thing is like, you don't act in a way that is active or passive. You have to think in a way that is active or passive, you have to  feel  in a way that is active or passive. It's hella subtle but don't worry about it,  I'm a pro at explaining subtle things.  
    oh boy here we go  
    
    You see, you can explain pretty much anything with [bike stunts].  
    pfffffffBWAHAHAHAHAHAHA is this guy for real  
    
    If you have an active role then it roughly translates to **[listen to your mad hunger]**. If you have a passive role, it means you have to **[think like a total bro]**. Active thinking is when you trash up some mad stunts because the feelings came to you and you don't even care that nobody is looking while you flip out because the stunts inside you just can't be denied. Passive thinking is when you burst out you come across a crowd and you're like dude I totally need to crank up the mood and you start ninja'ing with your bike all over the place like some kinda mountain goat and basically it's like you're constantly high-fiving the crowd that is mirin' your BMX'S uncannybrutal antigravity.  
     oh god will somebody please kill me, in the past preferably kthx  
    
    Ok, future me is doing that dick-ish thing again where he's leaving invisible notes between paragraphs. APPARENTLY the bike stunts explanation isn't working out. Let me try again:  
    spoiler, he's gonna start rambling about bike stunts again  
    
    The active/passive distinction is like, okay, it's like when you enter a room and you pick up a change in the mood.  
    yeah yeah skip to the bike stunts you know you wanna  
    
    I mean, it's totally relative. Everything has an active/passive value but you can't take a single action and judge if it is active/passive by itself. It doesn't work like that. It's like forming an opinion about something after only hearing one side of the issue, that would be freaking unconscionable man. Nah, what you need to do is, you have to take two things, then you put them together and then you feel the active/passive difference between them. For example it goes somewhat like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    ▐██▌  ███ █████ ███ ▐█   █▌ ████                           ████▌ ▐██▌  ███   ███  ███ ▐█   █▌ ████              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    █  █ ▐▌     █    █  ▐█   █▌ █                              █  ▐█ █  █ ▐█    ▐█     █  ▐█   █▌ █                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    ████ ▐▌     █    █  ▐█   █▌ ███                            ████▌ ████  ███   ███   █  ▐█   █▌ ███               ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    █  █ ▐▌     █    █   ▐█ █▌  █                              █     █  █    █▌    █▌  █   ▐█ █▌  █                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    █  █  ███   █   ███   ▐█▌   ████                           █     █  █  ███   ███  ███   ▐█▌   ████              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Yelling your heart out                                ▒    Subverting your personal drama                       ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Listening to what your guts say                       ▒    Following a bunch of principles                      ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Noticing when you’re pissed off                       ▒    Recognizing when someone is pissed off               ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Making decisions that are hard                        ▒    Accepting decisions that are hard                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Helping others because you feel like it               ▒    Helping others because it’s what they need           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Being ready to leave a room anytime                   ▒    Settling yourself comfortably and compromising       ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Avoiding to overthink stuff                           ▒    Welcoming all brainstorming                          ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Going against the flow of things                      ▒    Going with the flow of things                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Exploring your emotions                               ▒    Not freaking out all the time                        ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Prefering immediate progress                          ▒    Not caring whether results take time                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Standing in the spotlight                             ▒    Not grabbing more attention than you need            ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Not telling more than you need to say                 ▒    Not telling more than people need to hear            ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Looking deep down at what you truly want              ▒    Looking at the big picture of things                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Performing hellaceous bike stunts while alone         ▒    Grinding your uncannybrutal skills in public         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Thrashing up some mad spins just because you wanna    ▒    Bursting out sweet moves to cheer up your bros       ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    Believing in your stunts                              ▒    Believing in the bros who believes in your stunts    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                          ▒                                                         ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    K, I got bored and started veering into bike stunts again but whatever.  
    k I don't remember what I wrote next and you know what, I don't care, I'm out of here.  
    
    I think this gives you an idea of what I'm talking about. This list can go on forever and it will just turn into a metaphor bukkake. You want me to continue? Alright. Attacking is active while defending is passive. Saying no is active while saying yes is passive. Reading a book from the start is active while starting from the the last chapter is passive. Looking down a well is active while staring at the sky is passive. Ok no, I got a good one. If you are doing a jigsaw puzzle, if you first look at a piece and then look at the puzzle to see if it fits, that's active. If you first look at the puzzle and then look at the piece to see if it fits, that is passive.  
      
    
    I wasn't kidding about the metaphor bukkake. It can only get worse. There used to be a 12075931 pages thread called " **ACTIVE OR PASSIVE- YOU DECIDE** " on the old transamphibian forum. It was another one of those stupid forum game, one where people compare two colorfully metaphorical things and you have to guess which one is active or passive. It quickly turned into a sick dump of active/passive allegorical smut.  
      
    
    Now it's pretty pointless to try to remember by heart all this nonsense examples of active/passive things. The important part is that you learn to recognize which is which, right on the spot. You need to think in an active/passive manner that befits your role. You need to feel the active/passive thingies whenever you decide to do stuff.  
      
    This is the part where everything turns into a whore bible at an astonishing speed.  
      
    
    The deal is, active players have to think and feel in a way that is centered around them. They have to cut off all influences from the outside world that isn't information. They see, they hear and they decide by themselves.  They don't care if people agree with them, they care about if it would make them happier if they agreed with people. They don't think things through for other people, they do things for their own benefits. They swear by their own values, they don't dilly-dally with indirect nonsense and they don't answer to their aspect because their aspect answer to them. Being active is being angry at yourself instead of being angry at other people. Being active is when you climb a mountain and you don't tell anyone about it because you don't need to, you only did it for yourself  
      
    
    On the other side of the spectrum, passive players have to externalize the way they feel about things. They project their thinking pattern on their surroundings and they feel the world around them. Like a radar or something. They discover stuff about themselves by looking at other people as if they were mirrors, to see their own reflection. They hold every points of views - except for a personal opinion, because they don't need something dumb like that. They don't ask themselves **[what do I want]** but **[what should I want]** and then they get shit done. Being passive is, like, it's the same kind of "group" feeling that comes out of people, town and cities. Being passive is when you climb a tower and look far away and you go like "dude, this world is mine and nobody will mess up with it".  
      
    
    Then it just gets more complicated. Active thinking is when you don't feel any urge to defend your decisions because you don't debate your feelings. Passive thinking is when you don't need to defend your decisions because you know they're the best you could manage. And there's some crap about feelings and intensity and bringing balance. Like, when you are conflicted, active thinking is when you add more non-conflicted feelings and passive thinking is when you remove conflicted feelings.  
      
    
    Ok so, the whore bible is p-much pornographic at this point and I have to stop because I'm afraid I'll get dragged in a pseudo-intellectual gangbang.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Active/passive theory being put in application   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright so this active/passive stuff is all pretty stupid but there's two big reasons for why you want to care about all that jazz.  
      
    
    For a start, thinking in the right active/passive manner will net you a partial roleplay bonus to your stats. Having success at achieving your goals is always a good thing, right. But really, the most important reason to pay attention is because your active/passive thinking has a huge impact on aspect mechanics. It doesn't exactly define how your aspect works but more like, it defines what you have to feel in order for your aspect to manifest itself.  
      
    
    Most importantly, when you aren't feeling the right thing, your aspect does jack shit.  
      
    
    You can try to use abilities but they'll just fizzle and glitch out, like trying to grasp smoke. Your aspect just won't answer back your calls, even if you leave a billion angry voice messages.  It will leave you hanging because your aspect is summoned when **[feel in the right direction]**.  
      
    
    So basically it means that you have self-induce a mindfuck just to get the attention of your vague game magic shit. The whole thing is like some particularly ethnic mating ritual; you have to dress up your feelings with feathers and beads and then you dance this way and that way so that your aspect snaps its fingers and is like "oh yeah, I'm totally in the mood to do stuff".  
      
    
    It's unbelievably perverse. That's why you need a whore bible. So you know how to get dirty.  
      
     Now that you know what's up, let's put some of that active/passive stuff in context.  
      
    
    Let's say that you have an active role and that you are in the middle of a strife along with a buddy. You can use your aspect to buff your friend or you can use your aspect all for yourself. What will you do? The easiest resolution is to be like **[I need to get PERSONAL]** , to get fired up, to want to get things done, which means you'll probably buff yourself with your aspect and take things in your hands. It's the right action that befits your feelings that activate your aspect. Hence why active players have the likelihood of using their aspect to tool up themselves.  
      
    
    You could see that as having game powers that allows you to attack stuff, like RPG offensive magic. However that's just scratching the surface of sburb mechanics. It's also pretty misleading. This generalization can become your undoing because you don't truly have the power to arm yourself with your aspect. At least, not always.  
      
    
    For example, let's say that your friend is about to get smacked by a boss underling and you're like **[oh shit, I'd hate to be that spot]**. So what you do is, you throw yourself in the front of the guy and you try to manifest your aspect in order to attack the underling. That's nice and everything but  shit will not work. It won't work because it's not fricking active to be stressed and worried as if you were in someone else's place. If you stop feeling actively, your aspect will stop being a bro. It doesn't matter if the nature of your action was technically to attack something. So if you just assume that you wield offensive magic because your role is active, you'll never understand why your shit bugs out half of the time.  
      
    
    Now, if you weren't a total sboob like in the example above, you would decide to grind up the boss underling that is attacking your friend while being like **[that guy sucks, this is how you're supposed to fight]**. That's right, your aspect will empower you to save the guy if it's because you want to rub it in his face later. Or deliver the line "WHO'S YOUR DENIZEN". Or just feel generally smug about it. Your motivation and feelings are lot more active, in this case.  
      
    
    This twisted sburb mechanic will leads to all kind of uncanny conversations that would make no sense to a non-Sburb Player. For example, if a **Player A** is active and tries to protect a **Player B** from an underling but then fails at blocking the attack, causing **Player A** to be pushed back into **Player B** 's face, they would end up saying something like this:  
      
    
    
    
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player A: Oh crap.**                                                                                            ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player B: dude what are you doing**                                                                             ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player B: you failed at tanking that blow for me**                                                              ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player B: can't you try to be more selfish geez**                                                               ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player A: This is not easy for me.**                                                                           ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player B: your elbow hit me in the nose dude**                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player B: can you please stop caring about me**                                                                 ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player B: how hard can that be**                                                                                ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒    **Player A: MAYBE I would stop being distracted by what you think if you would stop WHINING.**                    ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒                                                                                                                  ▒▒▓
    ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    
    
    
     Apparently it wasn't enough to be assigned a small planet filled with puzzles, you have to play sudoku with your feelings too.  
      
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Learning how to be active or passive   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well there's no easy way to learn more about active/passive stuff. If you lust for a buffet of erotic allegories about what is active or passive, I know there's a backup floating somewhere of the active-or-passive thread from the transamphibian forum. You can give it a look if you want. It's a good way to waste several hours of your life without noticing it.  
      
    
    But really, you shouldn't sweat too much over it. The orgiastic abstract talk can only get you so far, you have to figure the rest of the road by yourself. I know that reading about active/passive stuff feels like reading broodfester tongues at first, you just need to keep the general idea in mind and keep on trucking. Once you get yourself wet with your sburb immersion, things will start to fall into places. You sorta develop a knack for grasping which action feels more active or passive to you. So don't worry too much about everything at once.  
      
    
    I mean, you can't really FAQ the active/passive stuff. It expresses itself differently for everyone. The only real path to progress is to turn yourself inside out, poke your feelings and check when it gets a spark of reaction out of your aspect. It's a personal journey of the heart and all that cliché bullshit. It can help if you have a friend who can molest your psyche with tentacular therapy, but not by much. The most important things you will learn about yourself are things that nobody will tell you.  
      
    
    So I guess I'm invalidating the purpose of my own FAQ chapter here but whatever. I'm just trying you to warn you in advance about the kind of stuff you should expect. Maybe the stuff I'm writing will somewhat help you step on the right grill. IDK. Sorry bro, I can't really drive you all the way to the rave party in picasso country. But I can sorta give you the directions in case you need to doublecheck them when you get lost.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	70. FAQ part-9: The Earthsea Borealis part 1


    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ########: ########:: ########:: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########: ##::: ##: ########: ##::::::: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##.....:: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ###:: ##:... ##..:: ##:::::::. ##: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ####: ##:::: ##:::: ##::::::::. ####::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ######::: ########:: ######::: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######::: ## ## ##:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::. ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##...:::: ##.. ##::: ##...:::: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::: ##. ####:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##::. ##:: ##::::::: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:. ###:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##::::::: ##:::. ##: ########:. ##### ##:. #######:: ########: ##::. ##:::: ##:::: ########:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::.:::::::::..:::::..::........:::.....:..:::.......:::........::..::::..:::::..:::::........:::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::: ###::::: ######:: ##::: ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::: ## ##::: ##... ##: ##:: ##:: ##.....:: ##.... ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##:. ##:: ##:::..:: ##: ##::: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::. ##:. ######:: #####:::: ######::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: #########::..... ##: ##. ##::: ##...:::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##::: ##: ##:. ##:: ##::::::: ##:::: ##:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##:. ######:: ##::. ##: ########: ########::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.:::::..:::......:::..::::..::........::........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: #######:: ##:::: ##: ########:: ######:: ########: ####:: #######:: ##::: ##:: ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##.... ##: ##:::: ##: ##.....:: ##... ##:... ##..::. ##:: ##.... ##: ###:: ##: ##... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##:::..::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ####: ##: ##:::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:::: ##: ##:::: ##: ######:::. ######::::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ## ## ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##: ## ##: ##:::: ##: ##...:::::..... ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##. ####::..... ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :: ##:.. ##:: ##:::: ##: ##::::::: ##::: ##:::: ##::::: ##:: ##:::: ##: ##:. ###: ##::: ##::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::: ##### ##:. #######:: ########:. ######::::: ##:::: ####:. #######:: ##::. ##:. ######:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    :::.....:..:::.......:::........:::......::::::..:::::....:::.......:::..::::..:::......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright so the earthsea borealis thing is pretty stupid. Remember when you finished terraforming and you had to deal with your denizen? It's pretty much the same stunt. Sburb likes to throw you a curved ball at the end of the major arcs of the Land quests. Technically, the term [Earthsea Borealis] is just the name of a location. FAQs use the term to refer to the sequence of event that concludes the [Savior of the Waking World] arc. So that means, you get another fake boss battle that is a piss poor excuse for a sudoku-flavored traumatic brainfuck
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean sure, by that point, you're pretty used to sburb being bats up the belfry crazy. You defeated your denizen and **IT WAS STUPID** but now you know what's up in this game world. You’ve adapted to things being stupid. It pretty much flows through you. If you'd cut open your veins, blood wouldn’t come out anymore. No, the typed up words **THIS IS STUPID** would flow out because at this point you’re pretty much made of the stuff. You’re past caring about how stupid all of this is. You’ve got things to do, you’ve got a game to win and you're all out of shrugs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But the earthsea borealis thing is still going to be stupid.
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The earthsea borealis   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] What is the earthsea borealis anyway?
    
    
    
    
    A floating island.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                           _0_                                   
                            |                                    
                           / \             +--+                  
                         +-----+         +-+  +-+                
     +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+ 
     ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦ 
     ++                                                       ++ 
      ++                                                     ++  
       ++                                                   ++   
        +-+                                               +-+    
          +-+                                           +-+      
            +--+                                      +-+        
               +--+                                +--+          
                  +---+                         +--+             
                      +---+                 +---+                
                          +-----------------+                    
                                                                 
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] How do you get up there anyway?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh man, I hate this part. See, you have to do a bunch of quests that allow you to reach the island and you can't trigger the boss fight if you don't do them. If you do sequence breaking to skip ahead, it will be a colossal waste of time. I know that because it's what I did. I spent two months to prepare the PERFECT STUNT so I could perform the sweetest acrobatic bike flip and land snugly on my floating island.
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                                                                                         o__                     
                                                                                                       _.x/ _                    
                                                                                                      (_) \(_)                   
                                                                                                             ---                 
                                                                                                               ---               
                                                                +--+                                             ---             
                                              +-----+         +-+  +-+                                             ---           
                          +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+                                ---         
                          ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦                                 ---        
                          ++                                                       ++                                  ---       
                           ++                                                     ++                                    ---      
                            ++                                                   ++                                              
                             +-+                                               +-+                                               
                               +-+                                           +-+                                                 
                                 +--+                                      +-+                                                   
                                    +--+                                +--+                                                     
                                       +---+                         +--+                                                        
                                           +---+                 +---+                                                           
                                               +-----------------+                                                               
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so I almost died a few times and I died for real one time but that’s another story but then I managed to land on the floating and it was boring. No boss fight or anything. It was just a bunch of rocks that were doing the harry houdini up in the sky instead of chilling on the ground. I just stood there and put my hands in my pocket and pretended I was cool. But I wasn’t. You have to follow the end-of-arc events in the right sequence, starting from when the island first appears.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is stupid.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] So when exactly does this end-of-arc stuff begins?
    
    
    
    
    
    Well that's the thing, you can't really know for sure.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's like a sudden change of mood in the game and it always catches people off-guard. Basically it follows the same pattern as the terraforming arc. During terraforming, you had to grind on an infinite amount of quests until you reach some kind of arbitrary maturity trigger and then you slay your denizen to move to the next arc. The game pulls the same stunt again. The [Savior of the Waking World] is just an infinite amount of quests where you have to save stuff that is going wrong. Then the earthsea borealis happens and you transition to the next story arc. It's a pretty basic formula
    
    
    
    ==>quests are generated out of a a big pool
    ==>you grind on them until you reach X maturity parameter
    ==>end-of-arc / boss fight / mindfuck
    ==>transition to new arc
    ==>new status quo to challenge, return to first step
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some FAQs call this formula the **[The Changing Game]** but that's just unimportant game theory. The important part is that you just grind on quests until you're done. That's all there is to it. I'm not sure what's the ending trigger for [Savior of the Waking World]. It's not like it matters that much. I think it's something stupid like [ when you don’t care if this adventure would go on forever]. Anyway that's when things are about to get hella weird. That's the earthsea borealis for ya, ruining all your shit like a birthday party where nobody came. That's the changing game.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] So what happens when the arc ends?
    
    
    
    
    
    ok picture this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So you’ve been roaming your Land for a good and you know every corner of it. You’re ragged and dirty saving stuff left and right like a goddamn cartoon hero and you don’t even care anymore. You’re beaten up and smiling about it. You’ve got this Land business under control. How come nobody told you that being a real estate investor was so simple? You can practically write a business book on land ownership. "First you slay the terrible monster who rules the land, and then you must go on a magical adventure to heal it".
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Yep this is exactly how business investment works. You are so INTO THIS.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So one day after a big adventure full of **THIS IS STUPID** , you collapse in the middle of a big field while looking at the sky and you grin like an idiot and you don't even know why and that's when shit gets weird. You hear a familiar sound that you never expected to hear again. It’s the fucking Knell. The same Knell that you performed a long time ago, when you claimed this world as your own. Except you’re not the one doing it, and I don't know why but everybody understands naturally what it means: someone is challenging YOU for ownership of the Land.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So like just a moment prior you were cooking up all the hardboiled feelings in the world and now you’re like "oh god what kind of stunt is this". It makes you wonder a thousand things. Like, what was that Knell? Is that the earfuck version of being slapped with a glove by a dapper victorian man? Since when are people allowed to challenge you? Who is challenging you? Is it one of your friends? Isn’t it against the bro code to take someone’s planet? I mean I guess you could borrow someone’s bike for a stunt or two, that's kinda borderline but sure why not, but you can’t just waltz in and be like "sup bro nice planet" and then borrow it indefinitely like a jar of nutella that you return empty later on I mean that’s just unconscionable man.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But nope, it’s not another player that you have to duel. It’s some game construct called the god damn nightmare heir or something. It's a copy-pasted version of the code for creating dreamselves, but slightly tweaked into a total nutjob. You have to clash with it on the earthsea borealis but it's not really a fight. It's just another sudoku with your feelings. Even your **THIS IS STUPID** blood type can’t prepare you for that.
    
    
    
    
     [STATEMENT] There's no floating island on my Land, dude. I know my stuff. I'm a real estate entrepreneur. I can practically write a book on the subject.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh yeah some people get confused over that. The floating island appears at the end of arc. Until then, the chunk of Land that becomes the earthsea borealis is inert on the ground.  It's normal if your Land doesn't have anything flying around at first, you can set phasers to chill out. It just means that later, a chunk of continent will be all like "fuck gravity" and become the next boss area.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you wanna be hardcore, you can find the earthsea borealis area before that happens. It can look like anything so there's no physical pointer but there's a trick. That battleground has an abnormally high Land Growth factor so you just have to drill a bunch of holes and look for the spot that heals really fricking fast. That'll be the earthsea borealis area. It's usually placed on the side of your Land, in such a manner that Skaia looks permanently like a sunset.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh and also, once the thing starts floating, you should check the terrain depression where the earthsea boralis used to be. There’s always some secret thingy or cool dungeon under it. But I shouldn’t have to spell it out, this is a game secret 101 thing. Like checking under the elevator after it goes up. 
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] I heard the knell but there's no bunch of rocks doing the harry houdini up in the sky. Where's my island dude?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh if you're unlucky, you can get an non-standard Earthsea Borealis that is underwater, or underground, or that is nearly invisible because it's made of glass, or something equally stupid like that. Sburb has a crapload of special exception and I'm trying to keep it simple. If things look unusual, just keep poking around.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] What if my Land already has an important-looking flying island?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oops that's probably because you're the Time Player of your session. There's a special exception here. Time Players don't have to mess around with this end-of-arc event, they have a Duty that supersedes it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean, if something terribly wrong happens to a session, Time Players have the Duty to scratch the game. The installation parameters for a duty always take an existing structure and then patch it to turn it into a unique structure related to that Duty. For the Time Player, it’s the earthsea borealis island that is replaced. It's turned into some thing called the Beat Mesa which looks a lot like the earthsea borealis. It's usually musical-oriented for some reason. It's a gizmo for fucking with time. It doesn't have anything to do with the earthsea borealis quests anymore so the Time Players skip it and move to the next arc, although they get a ton of dialog bugs with their consorts because of it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s just like how Space Player have a Duty that causes their Denizen Lair to be replaced by the Forge. Hence why the Space Player’s denizen is just chilling outside on the Land, totally peaceful, ready to offer a denizen blessing and with no Slaying of the Beast. It’s probably an unfixed bug, the useless Denizen should probably have been deleted. Funny how many of the most useful features of Sburb are clearly some kind of overlooked glitch.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But yeah if you’re the Time Player, this chapters stop concerning you. You get a floating island but it's used for something else. Don’t worry, you’re not missing on anything. Time Players have to deal with their own death enough times already.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Expedition   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] Ok. Shit just went full RPG and now there's a fricking floating island on my Land. I don’t know, maybe the property value just went up? I’ll have to update my business notes. Let me light up a cigar. Okay, what happens next, do I need to call my lawyer and assemble a legal team?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well this part isn’t too hard to figure out. I'm still not sure how I managed to miss it when I decided to flip a bike stunt and land on my island. Actually you just have to talk to your consorts and bring up the subject of the Knell you heard. The end-of-arc event gives your consorts a global dialog option if you mention a "strange challenge" and a "mysterious floating island that casts its shadow upon your Land".
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Of course your consorts are just going to comically freak out and urge you to seek the counsel of the Secret Consort. That’s your hint that this is related to the story arc: you always go back to the Secret Consort to hear (cryptic) advices and prophecies on how to save the world. And by saving the world, I mean, conducting your land ownership ventures.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But yeah, consulting the Secret Consort wouldn’t be half-annoying if it wasn’t for that dialog glitch. The one that resets conversation all the time. It forces you to behold the consort again at the start of each conversation. Fuck the infinite beholding glitch. It's easily one of the top 10 worst bug in Sburb. I’m just gonna spoil everything to save you from drying up your eyes: **blah blah** something about the Land falling asleep blah blah something bad came from a nightmare blah blah some references about the "things below" as foreshadowing for the Underworld blah blah the knell was an echo blah blah floating island blah blah battle of destiny blah blah one shall stand one shall fall blah blah okay so you have to reach the island and defeat the nightmare heir. There, that's it. The game lore sucks in this game.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] What kind of boss is it?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well it's you, except as a huge asshole?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ....................................................................................................
    .                                                                                                  .
    .                                             @@@@@@@     .                                        .
    .                                           @@@@@@@@@@@@.   .                                      .
    .                                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                          .
    .                                    .  .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                         .
    .                                       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                        .
    .                                     . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ .                                      .
    .                                      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.                                      .
    .                                    . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    .                                  .
    .                                    .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                      .
    .                                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                      .
    .                                 .  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                     .
    .                                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                     .
    .                                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                     .
    .                                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                     .
    .                                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                     .
    .                                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@                                      .
    .                                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@                                      .
    .                                     @@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@  @@@@@                                      .
    .                                    . @@@@@@ @@@@@@@  @@@@@   .                                   .
    .                                       @@@@@@        @@@@@                                        .
    .                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                         .
    .                                          @@@@@@@@@@@@@                                           .
    .                                         . @@@@@@@@@@@                                            .
    .                                             @@@@@@@                                              .
    .                                             @@@@@@@                                              .
    .                                            @@@@@@@@@  .   .                                      .
    .                                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    .                                     .
    .                                     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ .                                   .
    .                                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                    .
    .                                   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                   .
    .                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                  .
    .                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                  .
    .                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                  .
    .                                 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  .                               .
    .                                 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                 .
    .                                 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                  .
    .                                @@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                  .
    .                                @@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                 .
    .                                @@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                 .
    .                                @@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@                   .             .
    .               .               @@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@ .                               .
    .      .                        @@@@@.  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@ .                         .   .
    .                             @@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@ .           @@ .            .
    .             @@            @@@@@@@@.   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.   @@@@@@@@ .        @@.        @     .
    .     @        @@@        @@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@       @@@     .  @@@    .
    .    @@@        @@@      @@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.      @@@@@@@@     @@@@@@   @@@@@@    .
    .     @@@@@  @@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     .
    .       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  .       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.     .
    .          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@  .        .
    .            @@@@@@@@@@                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@               @@@@@@@     .          .
    .                                      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                      .
    .                                      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                      .
    ....................................................................................................
    
    ....................................................................................................
    .                                                                                                  .
    .                                     you except as an asshole                                     .
    .                                                                                                  .
    ....................................................................................................
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Shittiest boss in the game. Everybody hates it. It's a game abstraction, but like, at the same title that your dreamself is a game abstraction. It's pretty close to being a dreamself. The thing’s official name is the Eldritch Heir That Came From The Nightmare or something like that. It’s a pretty dumb name. Some people just use the first word and call it the Eldritch, which is also a dumb name since it’s an adjective and not a word. At least it’s shorter to type. Adjectives being used as words is something you can stomach with all the THIS IS STUPID flowing in your veins.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But otherwise, people turn around its title and call it the nightmare heir. If you start poking for more in-game lore, everything tells you that it "comes from the nightmare" or "is made of nightmare" or something like that. Sometimes that boss gets a special nicknames depending on your land/session. It’s just the weird game lore.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] Ok what’s up with that, why is it an heir? What if I’m not an heir?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Right, that can be confusing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s called an heir but it isn’t related to the [Heir] title. It’s like how every player is technically a prince (or princess) of a dream kingdoms but it’s unrelated to the [Prince] title. There are too many things in Sburb, the same word doesn't always mean the same thing. In this case, the word "heir" refers to your quest to prove yourself as the rightful heir to a Land. You know, that stuff about starting as [Heir Sans Parent], going through [Heir Conditioning] with your land quest and at the end you’re [Heir Transparent] because you got your shit together. It’s the whole reason you claim the Land and slay the big evil monster that governs it and then you heal it so it can be all yours. It’s the story for the main quest thing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To be honest, it's not very important to remember. I told you that the game lore sucks in this game. I mean what if you have the Heir title alaready? Does that make you a double heir or something? This is stupid. It's like some random guy sat down and started writing whatever headcanon they though would vaguely fit the scenario of this game. But anyway.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In game terms you are the true heir of the Land and that thing is the nightmare heir because it’s, like, the fake you. Think of it as fighting your shadow? It looks like a pitch black sillouette of yourself, except for a white mouth that’s always grinning. And it talks. **Oh, it talks**. Shit is pretty unreal. But before you get to that part, you need to be able to fight that unreal heir.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] Ok so if you can't bike stunt unto the island (which I agree is really dumb) when what are you supposed to do?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I know, this part is so fricking dumb. You're challenged by some evil twin to a big-ass battle of destiny and then NOTHING HAPPENS. That dude just stays on a floating island in the sky. It’s obnoxious. You can't just challenge someone and then expect the bloke to come to you. The lore in this game makes no sense. This is not how duels are supposed to work. The breach of duelling protocol is THROUGH THE ROOF.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But yeah you need to unlock something first before you can fight on the island.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Just ask your Secret Consort (sup, more beholding) about what to do and it will direct you (sup cryptic answers) through a series of special quests that involve your Land Familiars. It’s those small flying critters that buzz around your Land. These little dudes are apparently important now, I wish I was kidding. You need to do a whole bunch of pre-requisite quests that involves these things and unlock something called the [Heirfare]. That’s how you reach the earthsea borealis. With that heirfare thing.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] Heirfare? You’re just making things up, aren’t you?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Dude no this thing is totally sweet.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so the heirfare quests are long and stupid and there isn't much to say about it and they differ between lands. There are a few FAQs on the subject if you have specific problems. The only annoying glitch is that you have to start the quests from the start if you don't do them in the right order, and their quest dialogs are bugged and they tell you to do them in the wrong order. But it's pretty trivial and you should be fine so I'll just skip ahead.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you got your heirfare quests under your belt, playing the [Song of your Land] will now call land familiars to you. It will call a LOT of land familiars. Like seriously you'll just stand there and play/sing stuff and you'll summon a goddamn storm of flying critters. It'll just get more and more stupid. I'm talking about stuff that makes the wooshes of a jet engine and then you’re like "woah that’s a lot of winged bastards" and you have to keep playing because it's not over yet and a whole lot more of these guyts are going to come and waltz around you until they block the light from sky.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I call it the reverse scarecrow. Or the lord of the flies, except the flies came too early for the corpse party.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright so when you’ve summoned enough of these fuckers (like, all of them), they sorta gather together? And then there is this hefty puff of smoke and they assemble into one gigantic land familiar. That’s the heirfare. Hop on that sweet stuff bro because it’s your new ride. I hope for your sake that your land familiars are cool. I had butterflies in my first session and fuck, I love butterflies. But If I had to ride a giant wasp then it would challenge my strict policy of clean pants.
    
    
    
    
     [STATEMENT] Fascinating.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Right.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay so whatever you get as Land Familiar, you just hop on the oversized version. There you go, now you’re king of the sky. It’s like in RPGs when you finally get a cool transport for flying around the world map.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Except it’s way too late.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It would have been great if you had access to your personal airline WHEN YOU WERE ROAMING THE WORLD. You just FINISHED doing that. You get this convenient flying thing when your surface adventures are OVER. The heirfare is only useful for taking you to the earthsea borealis. A trip that lasts, like, five minutes top. It would have been great if you had this big dumb flying right eons ago, to barf on bullies and chase them into dumpsters but nooooooo. It's like every bit of game design in Sburb is there to mess with you. The trip to the earthsea borealis is called the [Expedition] but because of some obscure meme, a lot of FAQs call the heirfare a [Flying Car]. I'll never understand that one.
    
    
     [QUESTION] Sorry bro, I have an alternative way to fly. I don’t have time to frolick around like an elf and summon some spirit animal bullshit, see you later losers
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Oh man, I wish you could just skip the heirfare but you can't. It's like when you enter an area of the game too soon and it doesn't work properly. I mean, at this point of the game, it’s not unlikely that some players in the session are flight-enabled. Maybe they did satyride quest until they had the rocket code, or maybe yet someone became god tier because oops murder and plot shit? Well it doesn’t matter; the proper way to do the earthsea borealis sequence is to get your heirfare and fly to it. At least you don't need to ride it EVERY TIME you want to face the nightmare heir, just the first time, to kickstart the boss fight.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Wait, you have to fight on the earthsea borealis several times? 
    
    
    
    
    
    Ha ha ha ha ha.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sorry, it's just, I don't know it's just funny. Anyway: you just have to win once but good luck with that bro. It’s gonna take as many tries as it takes. It takes some time to get it right. It’s something called the [Trial And Execution]. Because that's what the fight on the earthsea borealis basically is. It's a trial and then an execution. But a lot of people just nickname that boss fight the [Negastrife] because there's a graphic bug and the colors for "STRIFE" are inverted when you fight the heir thing.
    


	71. FAQ part-9: The Earthsea Borealis part 2


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Starting the boss event   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What if I unlocked my heirfare but I don't know where is my earthsea borealis?
    
    
    
    As a rule of thumb, you will find the earthsea borealis in this area.
    
    
    
    
                                                                                                               
                 ▲ ▲ ▲              dwelling spire  ►          █                                               
                 SKAIA                                         █                                               
                                                       ╔═══════█═══════╗                                       
                                                  ╔════╝               ╚════╗                                  
                                              ╔═══╝                         ╚═══╗                              
                                            ╔═╝                                 ╚═╗                            
                                          ╔═╝                                     ╚═╗                          
                                        ╔═╝                                         ╚═╗                        
                                      ╔═╝                                             ╚═╗                      
                                     ╔╝                                                 ╚╗                     
                                    ╔╝                                                   ╚╗                    
                                   ╔╝                                                     ╚╗                   
                                  ╔╝                                                       ╚╗                  
                                  ║                                                         ║                  
                                 ╔╝◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙╚╗                 
                               ► ║◙                                                         ◙║                 
    earthsea borealis location ► ║◙                                                         ◙║                 
                               ► ║◙                                                         ◙║                 
                                 ╚╗◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙╔╝                 
                                  ║                                                         ║                  
                                  ╚╗                                                       ╔╝                  
                                   ╚╗                                                     ╔╝                   
                                    ╚╗                                                   ╔╝                    
                                     ╚╗                                                 ╔╝                     
                                      ╚═╗                                             ╔═╝                      
                                        ╚═╗                                         ╔═╝                        
                                          ╚═╗                                     ╔═╝                          
                                            ╚═╗                                 ╔═╝                            
                                              ╚═══╗                         ╔═══╝                              
                                                  ╚════╗               ╔════╝                                  
                                                       ╚═══════════════╝                                       
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s a quirk in the land generation algorithm. The earthsea borealis always spawn in such a place that Skaia looks like a sunset at the horizon. So if you consider that your dwelling spire is the axis of your small planet, then it means you’ll find the island somewhere on the equator. However it gets tricky because the island sometimes drift around like a lazy cloud. It depends on Lands. Sometimes it does that and sometimes it's completely stationary. If the island moves, then it's going to glide along alongside the equator. So if you need to find it, a good strategy is to jump on your heirfare and fly to that equator. It's pretty freaky how these things always know where you want to go but whatever. So you jump on them, you fly to the right latitude and you perform an around-the-world until you find something huge and awesome like this.
    
    
    +++++...............................+++++++++++++++++++.....+++++++++.................+++++++++++
    ++++++.............+++................++++++++..+++++.........+++++++++..+++.........++++++++++++
    ++++++...........++++++..................+++.....++..............+++++++++++++......+++++++++++++
    ++++++..........+++++++++...........................................+++++....+......+++++++++++++
    ++++++.........++++.+++++++............▓▒▒▓▓...█▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒.................++++++++++++++
    ++++++.........++.....++++++.......▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▓▓█▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒..........++++++++++++++
    ++++++.........+.......++++++.....▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓...+++++++++++++++
    ++++++.........+..+....+++++......░▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒++++++++++++++
    ++++++..........++.....++++++.....░░░░░▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒+++++++++++
    ++++++................++++++++++..░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▒▒▒█▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓+++++++++++
    ++++++++..............++++++++++++░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒██++++++++++++
    +++++++++.............+++++++++++++░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░███++++++++++++
    +++++++++.............++++++++..+++░░░░░░░░░▓▒▒█▓▓▓▓▒▒▒█▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▓▓▒▓░░░███+++++++++++++
    +++++++++.............+++++++....++░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓██++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++...........+++++++.....++░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒██++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++..........+++++++....++..░░░▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓██.++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++.......++++++++........░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓█████..+++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++.......++++++++........░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░█░░██▒▒▓▓▓▒████████░░█████...++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++......++++++++++........░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░░████....++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++...++++++++++++.........░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░████+....++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++..++++++++++++++........░░░░░░████░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░███+.....++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.........░░░░░███░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░██........+++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++........░░░░███░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░█........++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++++....++++........░░░░░██░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░██........++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++.......+++.........░░░░███░░░░░░░█░░██████████████░░█..........+++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++++++.......+++...........░░░███░░░░░░░█░░██████████████░░..........++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++.......+++............░░░░██░░░░░░░█░░██████████████▒............+++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++........+++.............░░░░███░░░░░░░░░█████████████▒▒.........++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++........++...............░░░███░░░░░░░░░████████████▒▒..........++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++..........++...............░░░██░░░░░░░░░███████████▒▒........+.+++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++...........++...................░░░░░░░░░███████████▒▒.......++++++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++............+.....................░░░░░░░██████▒████▒▒......+++++++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++...................................░░░░░░▒██▒███▒▒███▒▒.....++++++++++++++++++++
    ....+++++++++++++.....................................░░░░▒██▒███▒▒▒██▒▒...++++++++++++++++++++++
    .....+++++++++++......................................░░░░░██▒▒▒██▒▒▒██▒."+++++++++++++++++++++++
    .......++++++++++......................................░░░░█░░░▒▒░█░░░█▒.++++++++++++++++++++++++
    ..........++++..........................................░░░░░░░░░░░░.▒▒..++++++++++++++++++++++++
    ..........++++...........................................░░░░...░░░..."++++++++++++++++++++++++++
    ...........++.............................................░░.....░....+++++++++++++++++++++++++++
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Or if you're some kinda butthead with no TASTE FOR ADVENTURE whatsoever, you can ask your seer to locate the island for you. But seers get pissed when you keep tapping them for favors.
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay so what do you do there, you jump on the island?
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay this is kinda important: don't jump on your earthsea borealis like an action hero. It's something unspecified in the quest dialogs but as part of the game mechanics, the boss script requires that you bring the heirfare to an invisible box drawn around the island. However, this is buggy because the script zone around houdini island is way too small.  It's something like this
    
    
    
                                          HOUDINI ISLAND                                       
                                                                                               
                                         ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼                                     
                                                                                               
                                                                                               
               ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙           
           ►   ◙                                                                   ◙           
    SCRIPT ►   ◙                                          +--+                     ◙           
     ZONE  ►   ◙                        +-----+         +-+  +-+                   ◙           
           ►   ◙    +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+    ◙           
               ◙    ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦    ◙           
               ◙    ++                                                       ++    ◙           
               ◙     ++                                                     ++     ◙           
               ◙      ++                                                   ++      ◙           
               ◙       +-+                                               +-+       ◙           
               ◙         +-+                                           +-+         ◙           
               ◙           +--+                                      +-+           ◙           
               ◙              +--+                                +--+             ◙           
               ◙                 +---+                         +--+                ◙           
               ◙                     +---+                 +---+                   ◙           
               ◙                         +-----------------+                       ◙           
               ◙                                                                   ◙           
               ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙           
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now if you decide that you can't five wait seconds to make a landing, or that it just doesn't have enough style, you can make a DYNAMIC ENTRY by jumping down on the island. You get 10/10 for theatrics but the heirfare won't clip with the trigger zone. Therefore, the game won’t register that it should start the boss event. It's kinda like this
    
    
                                                                                               
                                                                       @@                      
                                                                      @@ @                     
                                                              @@@@@       @    @@              
                                                     ►      @@@@@@@@@     @  @  @@             
                                  BTW my heirfare is ►     @@@@@@@@@@@@   @ @                  
                                  cooler than yours  ►     @@@      @@@@  @     @@@@@          
                                                     ►     @@@         @@ @  @@@@@@@@@@        
                                                          @@@         @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@         
                                                          @@@         @@@@@@      @@@@         
                                                           @@         @@@         @@@          
                                                           @@        @@@          @@@          
                                                         |||@@      @@@          @@@           
                                                        |||||@@@   @@@        @@@@@            
                                                       ||| @@@@@@ @  @@ @@@@@@@@               
                                                      ||| @@@    @   @   @@                    
                                                     ||| @@@@@ @@    @    @@                   
                                                    |||    @@@@@    @@@ @@@                    
                                                   |||               @@@@@                     
                                                   |||                 @@                      
                                                  |||                                          
                                                  |||                                          
               ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙   ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙           
           ►   ◙                                  _0 _                             ◙           
    SCRIPT ►   ◙                                   |      +--+                     ◙           
     ZONE  ►   ◙                        +-----+   / \   +-+  +-+                   ◙           
           ►   ◙    +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+    ◙           
               ◙    ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦    ◙           
               ◙    ++                                                       ++    ◙           
               ◙     ++                                                     ++     ◙           
               ◙      ++                                                   ++      ◙           
               ◙       +-+                                               +-+       ◙           
               ◙         +-+                                           +-+         ◙           
               ◙           +--+                                      +-+           ◙           
               ◙              +--+                                +--+             ◙           
               ◙                 +---+                         +--+                ◙           
               ◙                     +---+                 +---+                   ◙           
               ◙                         +-----------------+                       ◙           
               ◙                                                                   ◙           
               ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙           
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can probably see what’s wrong with this picture, it's an obvious mistake that is game design 101. The issue should have been noticed a long time ago during game development if you ask me. And you know what's worse? When you jump down from the heirfare mid-flight, it automatically turns back into a million flying critters and they scatter in every direction. So you end up doing your DYNAMIC ENTRY and crashing on the island and then you're like "hey dude, where’s the boss" but you're all alone and nothing happens and you sent away your sweet ride. It should be a sin when a stupid bug ruins the mood in front of an epic confrontation.
    
    
                              ???                                
                           _0_                                   
                            |                                    
                           / \             +--+                  
                         +-----+         +-+  +-+                
     +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+ 
     ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦ 
     ++                                                       ++ 
      ++                                                     ++  
       ++                                                   ++   
        +-+                                               +-+    
          +-+                                           +-+      
            +--+                                      +-+        
               +--+                                +--+          
                  +---+                         +--+             
                      +---+                 +---+                
                          +-----------------+                    
                                                                 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To avoid this bug, just make sure you land your heirfare on the island. Oh and to be safe, don’t try to fly your heirfare under the island. Sburb sucks at drawing script boxes and the trigger zone of the earthsea borealis often overextends underneath it. I’m talking about this gap here.
    
    
    
               ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙           
               ◙                                                                   ◙           
               ◙                                          +--+                     ◙           
               ◙                        +-----+         +-+  +-+                   ◙           
               ◙    +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+    ◙           
               ◙    ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦    ◙           
               ◙    ++                                                       ++    ◙           
               ◙     ++                                                     ++     ◙           
               ◙      ++                                                   ++      ◙           
               ◙       +-+                                               +-+       ◙           
               ◙         +-+                                           +-+         ◙           
               ◙           +--+                                      +-+           ◙           
               ◙              +--+                                +--+             ◙           
               ◙                 +---+                         +--+                ◙           
           ►   ◙                     +---+                 +---+                   ◙           
    DANGER ►   ◙                         +-----------------+                       ◙           
           ►   ◙                                                                   ◙           
               ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙           
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    That little area is a sboob trap. If you fly your heirfare really close UNDER the island then the game thinks that you brought it OVER the island and it can trigger the boss fight. So that means your heirfare will scatters into a million bats or birds or whatever from under your feet and then you fall down. That's a stupid way to die right before the big battle.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What can I do to prepare in advance for the the big battle?
    
    
    
    
    
    Yeah well about that, there's pretty much nothing you can prepare in advance. You have to fight some kinda mirror copy of yourself. It sounds cool on paper but it really sucks. I mean what do you do normally when you can’t beat a boss in a game? Well you go back to grinding and you try again later. This time around? Totally pointless. It doesn't matter if you grind better stats because it will also have better stats. It doesn't matter if you get new abilities because it knows all of them too. Heck, it even copies your strife deck. For example, I pretty much have the best kind abstratus hands down no kidding.
    
    
    
                                                                                      
                                                                                      
                                                                                      
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                  
                            ▓▓▓STRIFE SPECIBUS▓▓▓▓▓▓                                  
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                  
                            ▓▓▓               ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                             
                            ▓▓▓               ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                             
                            ▓▓▓                    ▓▓▓▓▓▓                             
                            ▓▓▓      ████████      ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓     ██      ██     ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓     ██ STOP ██     ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓     ██      ██     ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓      ████████      ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓         ██         ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓                    ▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓░░░░▓░░░░▓░░░░▓░░░░▓░░░░▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓░##░▓░##░▓░##░▓░##░▓░##░▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓░░░░▓░░░░▓░░░░▓░░░░▓░░░░▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  ROADSIGNKIND  ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                            ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                        
                                                                                      
                                                                                      
                                                                                      
                                                                                      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s totally not because one of my stunt **[went wrong]** and I **[crashed into a traffic sign]** and then I picked it up to **[hide the evidence]** and **[accidentally allocated it to my strife deck]**. No man, that story is bullshit. Traffic signs are awesome. I’m awesome. But then when I fight the boss on the earthsea borealis, the glorious bastard also has roadsignkind and it punches me right in the feelings. Hence, your loadout doesn't really matter here. It won't make any difference for that strife. Or, for that "negastrife" if you want to be a nerd.
    
    
    
    
     [QUESTION] Why is that boss event called the negastrife?
    
    
    
    
    
    Actually it's not a random cool word just because you have to fight your shadow. It’s a joke related to a minor glitch. When the boss shows up, the word STRIFE flashes in mid-air but it looks weird. The colors are inverted. Obviously this bug isn't terribly important but then one code-obsessed fuckhead decided to obsess over this detail and make a huge thing out of it on the old transamphian forum. He was like "dude why is the word printed wrong I HAVE TO KNOW" and he wrote a FAQ/article about it and it became somewhat of a minor meme in the FAQ community.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Apparently the bug turned out to be caused by a really common mistake in ~ath programming. It’s a blunder with negation indicators. The game tries to apply an exception in the code to prevent the word STRIFE from appearing, but instead of using [NOT] [print_STRIFE] it uses [NON] [print_STRIFE]. The first one causes something to not happen but the second one causes the inverse to happen. It's pretty easy to confuse them. In this case, the line with [NON] [print_STRIFE] causes the game to print the word STRIFE with opposite colors because apparently the code thinks that's the opposite of printing it correctly. That language is so dumb and I can’t understand why anybody would want to write a game with it. Anyway, there you are, this completely useless trivia is why the boss battle on houdini island is called the negastrife by code nerds.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But then again I guess it's not a bad term because it does hint that the boss event is not an ordinary strife. Which is all kind of true. It's a heavily scripted battle that is a royal pain in the ass. The whole thing is trial-and-error gameplay and involves a lot of insults. It doesn't get any better than this.


	72. FAQ part-9: The Earthsea Borealis part 3


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The negastrife   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What if I land the heirfare on the island but nothing happens?
    
    
    
    Minor bug. It’s possible that you’re missing some quest triggers. Usually it just means you haven’t talked enough to the Secret Consort. I mean, it's really easy to get fed up while listening to quest stuff and be like "yeah yeah WHATEVER I get it" but if you don't let a consort speaks all the way through, the game won’t properly load the next event. It’s annoying, especially since talking to the secret consort involves so much beholding. I’d give up on fixing all the other glitches in the game if it means we can get rid of the infinite beholding bug.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What happens when the boss event starts? 
    
    
    
    
    
    You’ll know when the boss script kicks in because after you land on the island, your heirfare will start acting weird and then it will ollie outie. Now that’s pretty weird because your heirfare is usually a total bro. Like, when you land these things, they normally stays on the spot for a while in case you change your mind and want to climb back on them. They're cool like that. But on the island, your heirfare is all like like "nuh-uh" and "yo dude I don’t like this place" and "sorry bro you’re on your own" and then it scatters into a million land familiars. It’s like in the movies, when they bring an animal to an haunted house and it freaks out and run away. Same kind of scene.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now the second weird thing that the heirfare will fragment into a million land familiars but they won’t leave the area. Instead of scattering in every direction, they start doing weird stuff. Like, they swarm around around the island and move in both directions and they start going faster and faster. They pretty much thrash around the earthsea borealis like it's in the middle of a tropical storm and you’re sitting in the eye of the storm and you’re all like "duuuuuude what’s up".
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I think it's supposed to build suspense. Well it kinda works but it doesn't counts because it's a cheap-ass effect. So what you do is, you keep your cool, you pull out the BESTEST STRIFE SPECIBUS ever and you wait for the boss to show up.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                                          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@     @@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Make sure to strike a pose and pretend that you’re cool. It’s not a proper boss fight unless you do that. Eventually you get this jerky feeling through your body, something half-way between a hiccup and a mini-hearth attack. It’s probably a non-optimized script loading something. And then you hear a voice behind you that goes like did somebody order a stupid looking boss and then you turn around and you pretend to be surprised but you aren't really because you're reading FAQs and the entire game is spoiled for you.
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@x                              x@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@x ███ █████ ████▌ ███ ████ ███ x@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@x▐█     █   █   █  █  █    █   x@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@x ███   █   ████▌  █  ███  ███ x@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@x   █▌  █   █ █▌   █  █    █   x@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@x ███   █   █  █▌ ███ █    ███ x@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@x                              x@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█@@@@@@@███████@██@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@██@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@██@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@    @@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@████@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@    @@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@    @@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@████@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@     @   @@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@███@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@████████@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@██████████@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@██████████@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@          @@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@██████████@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now you just have to beat up that fucker. Oh and of course, the land familiars are going to keep flying in circles around the island for the whole fight and it makes the entire world feel like its it's drunk its ass off. Because apparently the game decided that being nauseous on a island in the sky is your super secret fetish.
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Wait so that's it? Why do you even fight this thing?
    
    
    
    
    
    I dunno. This game feels half unfinished when it comes to game lore and properly explaining the weird stuff that's happening. It's like in games when a random douche shows up at the end of a level and you have to defeat it but you don’t even know what's his problem. Same thing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The boss can talk but it won't make anything clear. You’re probably gonna be like "oh c’mon why do we even fight like do you have motivations that we can discuss or something" and then the dude is like "sup yo I’m your shadow and you always end up fighting an evil version of yourself don’t you ever play games lol what a loser" and that's it for the introduction. Now you have to deal with the crappiest boss fight straight from the rave party in picasso country.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Ok why is this battle so shitty, because it sounds kinda rad
    
    
    
    
    
    Dude no dude.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s not rad.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are one million small things that make this boss fight a royal pain in the ass and I don’t know even where to start. Okay how about this: chances are, you’re going to start the battle by firing up a fraymotif. It’s pretty much automatic at this point in the game. A battle looms in front of you? You snap your fingers and start a magical music to get in the groove. So obviously you’re gonna do that out of habit when the shadow thing shows up. And then you know what happens? As soon as you pimp out your battle song, the shadow dude snaps its finger and cancel the fraymotif. It does that over and over and you can't play anything during this battle. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And how about this: the game doesn’t let you get an advantage by using items like single-use potions or explosives. The boss hijacks your sylladex or something. I mean, if you try to pull a sweet item out of your sylladex, it will appear in the hand of the nightmare heir instead of yours. Then the shadow dude will be like "are you looking for this oops I dropped it" and then it throws it down the island. 
    
    Also, the game insists that this should be a one-on-one duel so if a friend shows up, the nightmare heir will be like "oh puh-lease look at me I can’t fight my own battles" and then it vanishes in a puff of smoke and you have to restart the battle when your friend leaves. So dumb.
    
    
    
    
    And of course it copies whatever weapon you pull out. You can safely pull out strife deck items, but the dude will just pull a shadow copy with the same stats. You can decide to use the rocket code and alchemize rocket pants or something, but then it will also wear rocket pants so what’s the point.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And then there’s the talking.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This thing just doesn’t SHUT UP.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first thing it’s gonna do is insult you. It’s kinda what it does, it has a foul mouth. We're talking about some heavy language here. We all know that Sburb’s T rating is bullshit because this game murders people and stuff but at least it has acceptable language. Even the denizen is pretty classy in its snarky comments. But apparently this stops being a thing on the earthsea borealis. Oh boy. The boss *will* call you a OFFLINE or an OFFLINE or OFFLINE.
    
    wow how did all these dirty words get into my FAQ, guess I'll have to do some cleaning
    oh come on why are you censoring me
    this is completely inappropriate dude, keep that stuff in the past where it belongs
    no you’re just doing that to be a jerk, the readers can handle some big words and now it looks like I'm talking to myself
    #oops #sucks_to_be_me #deal_with_it
    
    
    [QUESTION] So why does the boss keeps talking/insulting you?
    
    
    
    
    
    Well that’s the dumbest part of this fight, the part that involves trial-and-error gameplay. This battle is long and weird and heavily scripted. To spare you the finer details, it’s basically a verbal smackdown in Q&A form.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You see, both you and your opponent have the same stats and abilities by default. Neither of you has an edge over the other. HOWEVER, your asshole copycat is scripted to challenge the status quo by saying something really dick-ish. If it bother you, the game fires up a script that pretty much makes the boss turn INVINCIBLE. It doesn’t even have a health vial anymore, that's how dumb it is. People say that the boss goes into [cutscene mode] when that happens.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You know in games when stuff switches to an animated cutscene and something stupid is happening you’re staring at the screen with your mouth open and you’re like "dude use some power or item come on I know you can" but apparently as soon as it becomes a cutscene then everything become stupid and the game mechanics stop applying? It’s the same principle here.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So for example when the boss insults you, the proper reaction is pretty much to insult it back. This is earthsea borealis 101 stuff. If you let it insult you and you’re like "well that’s like, your opinion", then you pretty much auto-lose the battle via cutscenes. You won’t be able to put a scratch on the boss as it start getting bullshit stats. In fact, I've been told that YOUR stats go down and it gains these stats. It’s dumb like that. You can keep fighting, but eventually the boss will just keep getting stronger and stronger until you lose.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But at least it doesn’t want to kill you. It’s like when you lose against the Denizen and it just kicks you out its lair. Same thing here, it’s a battle you can repeat. When stuff goes into cutscene mode and you get owned, the nightmare heir just kicks you down the island while laughing.
    
    
    
                                                            _0_    *doosh*
                                           +--+              |_           
                         +-----+         +-+  +-+           /             
     +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+       \ /
     ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦       _|_
     ++                                                       ++        0 
      ++                                                     ++           
       ++                                                   ++            
        +-+                                               +-+             
          +-+                                           +-+               
            +--+                                      +-+                 
               +--+                                +--+                   
                  +---+                         +--+                      
                      +---+                 +---+                         
                          +-----------------+                             
                                                                          
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay so it really sucks for your ego but it doesn't strictly kill you so that's cool. I mean, you can safely abscond from the island. As soon as you leave the strife perimeters, all the land familiars rush in and turn back into the heirfare right under your butt. It’s how you can leave the island in the first place, you can ollie outie at any time by just jumping off a cliff. You’ll end up straddling your heirfare. It's a bit freaky the first time but it never fails. It's the same thing if you lose the battle. You get forcefully kicked out of the event whenever you get owned by yourself in a verbal smackdown.
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay wait is this an actual physical battle or do you just stand there and talk?
    
    
    
    
    
    Well that bit is hard to explain. It's both at the same time.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    How it works is, you’re gonna do a lot of that thing where you smash you weapon against the shadow dude’s weapon and then it turns out you both have the exact same strength and skills so the clash is a stand still, so then you throw your face at each other and then the asshole says something snarky and then you say something back and you jump back and clash again.
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@█████@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████@@@@@@@@@@@██████@█████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@█████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@██@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@██████@@@@@@@██@@@@@@@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@███@████████████@@@@
    @@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@██████████@@@
    @@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██@@@
    @@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@       @@@@@    @@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@     @@@@@@@@@@    @@   @@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@      @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well you just do that over and over.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sometimes you jump back and try use your aspect and the boss copies everything that you throw at it. When you use an attack ability then it also uses that ability and the projectiles collide in mid-air. When you buff yourself then it buffs itself too. When you heal yourself then it heals itself too and so on. Then you swing at each other and you both dodge things at the same time and you insult each other and you clash again and the air resonates. Clang clang clang.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    That’s pretty much how it goes the whole way.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] So you just have to deal with insults?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well, no. That’s the easy part. The verbal smackdown just keeps getting harder and harder the deeper you get into the fight. The game abstraction can say *anything* in order to throw you off your center. It’s like having an argument with someone but the subject of the debate keeps changing and you both know the debate doesn’t have any point and it’s just a pretext because you’re both sick and tired and you just want to prove that the other guy is wrong about something to unload some stress.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So basically what I’m trying to say is that it’s like an internet argument.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The battle first starts with gratuitous insults but the longer it goes, the more it drifts toward every unpleasant subject that you don’t want to talk about. You know, stuff like criticism and ugly truths and memories that burn white-hot in your head. One way or another, you’re gonna have to deal with that kind of stuff. The boss throws that stuff around around like it’s an actual RPG attack and you have to defend against it. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sometimes the boss will say things that are blatantly false but that you THINK are true about yourself and you’re gonna have to deal with that too, just like with the real stuff. So this whole shebang is gonna involve a lot of facing what you don’t want to face and denying what isn’t true and accepting what you have to accept and letting go of what you have to let go. And you're never sure which is which so you just, like, try to deal with stuff in one way or another and you hope that you get it right. It’s another sudoku with feelings that is a royal pain in the ass.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] So how do you win?
    
    
    
    
    
    The strength of heart to accept one’s self is blah blah blah okay so basically you just fight it over and over until you get stuff right. You win when you get to the end of this scripted battle.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There isn't really a secret trick. You just have to grab a sense of finality during the arguments. Stuff is thrown your way and you have to lash back with something that brings closure to your personal boo-boo. The event script doesn't invent stuff. The boss just puts stuff on the table and then you have to deal with what is on the table. The boss is a master butler straight from butler island and you’re going to get served whether you want it or not. You need to find a proper answer to everything it dishes out.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Technically the battle script is called [dancing mad] and it’s pretty much what it is. It’s a mad dance where you have to learn every move. It says something, you say something back and you get to keep fighting and eventually reach the part where you can kill it. When you miss a step in the dance, you know it in your guts. You can feel it before the cutscene mode even kicks in, it’s like a sinking feeling in your heart that makes you go "oh crap" because you know you fucked up your tempo. The next thing you know, you've been kicked off the earthsea borealis and you’re in the middle of your one-way-trip down gravity lane.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are whole bunch of FAQs on the stuff and how to deal with it and I'm pretty sure that they don't help a whole lot since everybody has different things going on. But as a rule of thumb, don’t try to make elaborate arguments in advance. It’s like when you plan out a perfect conversation in your head before meeting someone: it never fucking works. You want simple stuff. When something brings you down, you don't fix it by being like BLAH BLAH BLAH. It just doesn’t feel give you the same feeling as yelling SHUT UP and rushing to kill someone. Well that's how it works in my case but anyway, the point is, it's not about the argument, it's about having the right feeling about stuff. You can try to put on a robotic facade to get through this event but it doesn’t really work. Pretending that you don’t have feelings doesn’t make them go away. It’s a sboob mistake right there.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    One strange quirk about this battle is once you learn to deal with particular subjects that gets thrown in your face, they still show up in the [dancing mad] script. However, they become simplified over time. Like, the boss doesn’t even bother with the smack talk that you already beat. It’s like you’re flash-forwarding past arguments while clashing with each other and it devolves into a bunch of mantras. Something like
    
    
    
     ==> You ran away
     ==> next time I won’t
     ==> You let her die
     ==> wasn't my fault
     ==> Your favorite color sucks
     ==> fuck you it’s awesome
    
    
    
    
    
    Stuff like that. It's part of the dance while you try to kill each other. Eventually you'll miss a step for one reason or another. Sometimes it’s not even the hard subject that gets you down. It can be the random small things. Like you take a pause to wipe off your sweat and to shout "you’re going down" and then the dude says "oh you mean like all your dead friends" and then you’re like "uh" and then BAM. You get insta-kicked down the island because you were caught you off-guard.
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@██@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@   @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@      @  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@      @  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@      @  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░@@@@@@░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░@@░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    and you always take the fall for a different reason
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@  @@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@  @@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@  @@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@               @@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@              @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    maybe it’s because you don’t want to play this stupid game anymore
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@  @@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@  @@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@          @@@@  @@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@          @@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @    @@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @      @@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @      @@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@    @@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    or because you remembered your life before Sburb
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@            @@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   @@@@@   @@  @@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@     @@  @@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@  @@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@  @@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    or you realized that you forgot the face of your guardian
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You always end up stuck on some particularly dumb issues. Sometimes you keep stumbling on the same dark spot and you don't even know why stuff is bothering you. That makes it hella hard to figure things out. My advice is that you do the same as usual when the game is being thick. That is, you fire up one of the two dozen computers that you’re wearing and you have a feeling jam with your friends. Or you can just rant about how this game is total bullshit, that works too.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But then, it’s not completely bad. I mean this strife is emotionally exhausting but I don’t know, it's kinda cathartic. You get addicted after a while. The second you fall off the island, you get pissed off and want to rush back to flip off the fucker and say [one more time]
    


	73. FAQ part-9: The Earthsea Borealis part 4


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Earthsea borealis glitches   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Any major glitch happens during all this?
    
    
    
    
    
    There’s plenty of glitches up in this shizzle.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ One strange bug is that you can leave the earthsea borealis without the heirfare. It's pretty simple, you just exit the boss zone with some kind of flying alternative, usually the rocket code, but anything that flies will work. Or even something that glides. The heirfare won’t rush to help you if you exit the island without being in any kind of falling danger, which means you’ll safely leave the island while all the land familiars are still clouding around it. Something like this
    
    
    
                            (bunch of land familiars)                                                          
                                                                                                               
              ○       ○          ○         ○           ○        ○                                              
                  ○        ○          ○           ○         ○      ○      Who needs an heirfare anyway         
         ○                                                           ○                                         
        ○                                      +--+                 ○  ○        \0/                            
                             +-----+         +-+  +-+                           ▲|▲                            
         +---+     +--+   +--+     +---------+      +-+        +---+   ○ ○      / \                            
       ○ ¦   +-----+  +---+                           +--------+   ¦    ○                                      
         ++                                                       ++                                           
          ++                                                     ++       ○                                    
        ○  ++                                                   ++    ○  ○                                     
            +-+                                               +-+         ○                                    
           ○  +-+                                           +-+     ○    ○                                     
                +--+                                      +-+  ○   ○      ○                                    
             ○     +--+                                +--+○      ○    ○                                       
               ○      +---+                         +--+   ○  ○                                                
                 ○     ○  +---+                 +---+○  ○    ○                                                 
                    ○         +-----------------+                                                              
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    People often discover this glitch by themselves when they decide to alchemize a jetpack so they can fly back into the negastrife whenever they get kicked out. It's a bit faster than falling down, getting grabbed by the heirfare and going back into the boss zone. Now, while they try this tactic, people then realize they can just fly away and without the heirfare at all. And it does exactly what you would expect, it leaves all the land familiars stuck forever in the swirling animation. Now this causes all kind of weird bug because there won’t be any land familiars left on the planet. There are often a bunch of quests and areas that involve land familiars and they are certain to malfunction if there isn’t any. Plus, you also won’t be able to summon your heirfare with the Song of your Land because apparently it's too busy being a tornado around the earthsea borealis. To fix this bug, you have to return to the earthsea borealis and then exit by falling, so that the land familiars turn into the heirfare to catch you. You know, the usual glitch that goes **[you left the area wrong so you have to re-enter it and then leave again]**. This is 10/10 game design right there.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ I think one of the most interesting bug is that the nightmare heir is unable to see dreamselves. I don’t know what’s up with that. The boss acts like dreamselve bodies aren’t there, like a ghost that only you can see or hear. This bug was half-patched (I think) because you can't abuse it in battle. If a dreamself comes in physical contact with the unreal heir then the dreamself will immediately pop like a bubble. It return to its last bed and the owner automatically awakes. So technically it doesn't give you any additional firepower for the negastrife but there is a  to benefit from this metagame. You can have your bro stay by your side as a dreamself during the negastrife, like some kind of invisible advisor or cheerleader. The boss will only see you and fight you, totally ignoring your pyjamas buddy who is telling you to stop sucking. But then, it’s not an especially useful trick. In general, people don’t want other people to hear what’s going on during the earthsea boralis. The stuff that gets said is UNCANNYBRUTAL and you don’t necessarily want to share a whole slice of your drama pie. It takes one hell of an emotional bond between two players to assist each other on shithole island.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ There’s another interesting bug with dreamselves: you can trigger the negastrife with your own dreamself. First, you have to cause the bug where you leave your heirfare behind, because the heirfare cloud needs to be present for this to work. So you fly away and then you return to the island while you sleep.  When you land on the earthsea borealis as your dreamself instead of realself, the shadow dude *will* appear even though it shouldn't. It will just stand there and look around, unable to see you. It's kinda pointless because it can’t fight you but you can’t touch it either. Also, after a while the nightmare dude says out loud "I know you’re there" and then you freak out and wake up.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ Alright here’s another strange glitch; if you suffer from the octoroon (when your text is "quirked") then the nightmare heir will talk really weird. I mean, it will PRONOUNCE ALL THE SYMBOLS AND NUMBERS in the quirk. Apparently it’s how the octoroon is supposed to work in the first place. So I guess it only works as intended on the shadow dude? Thank god for that bug because spoken quirk is ridiculous. It’s impossible to take your nightmare heir seriously when you’re infected, which means you have to cure your octoroon first if you want to ever finish the earthsea borealis.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ Also there’s a rare bug that causes the boss to not appear when you return to the earthsea borealis. It happens when the the island is too damaged, especially if it's demolished to the point of exposing the bedrock core. The island has a high land growth factor to make sure that it regenerates quick enough between rounds, but if the island is heavily damaged and you return too quickly, then the boss script won’t load. Even if you stay there until the island completely healed itself, the boss won’t appear until you leave the area and then return. In some very rare cases, the boss script will freeze and reset. You’ll have to return to the secret consort and talk about the earthsea borealis to start again the quest. However you don't have to repeat the heirfare quests. You’ll be told to do the heirfare quests and then the secret consort will immediately claps its hands and congratulate you for unlocking the heirfare. Oh please. Then you can return to the earthsea borealis and it’ll work normally. It’s not really a dangerous bug. Just annoying.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ There’s a whole lot of graphic bugs that involve abilities. The game engine has hiccups when it has to render the same ability being cast twice at the exact same time. It mostly causes invisible animations and pixelized graphics and things that flicker on and off. In general, your own ability animations are fine but the nightmare heir’s version is going to be garbled and weird. Some abilities work fine and others don’t. Go figure.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     ■ You can't perform meta-actions, like looking up your porkhollow or echeladder, while in the middle of the negastrife. It doesn't really matter since nobody gives a fuck about boonbucks or rungs during a boss fight but I can't begin to imagine what kind of game conflict would cause this weirdness.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ One really minor glitch is that the shadow dude doesn’t have a sprite pendant. The item has a shitload of game protection so obviously the game won’t allow a normal copy script to work on it. But I don’t know, it could load an exception to give the nighmare heir a dummy pendant. That boss is a perfect clone of you except for that detail. It kinda breaks the symmetry pattern and that’s not professional I mean jeez.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Trial and execution   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] Okay screw glitches, how do you kill the boss
    
    
    
    
    
    You have to knock off all of its health vial.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The problem is that there’s no easy way to do this. It’s a copy of you with the same qualities. Whenever you clash together, it only drains one tiny pixel off both your health vial and the enemy’s health vial. There's no other way to damage it. You just have to keep following the [dancing mad] script and clash together and drain its health vial slowly, argument after argument, until it's nearly depleted. Now the part that sucks is that you can only deplete the boss' health for as long as you do a perfect run. If you fail once to follow the [dancind mad] script, you'll eat some extra damage your health vial won't be in synch with the boss' health vial. Technically you can't win the battle anymore. The strife only ends when both you and the other dude only have one sliver of health left. Then the script changes to something called [trial and execution]. That’s when you can finally kill this fucker, but then shit gets confusing.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean, the whole strife is like arguing with yourself. They say that the worst criticism comes from you and it turns out that it's true. After you argue with the nightmare heir for a while, you start getting the impression that everything it says makes some kind of sense. I mean, it acts like a total dick and you don't agree with what it says but you agree with why it had to be said. Like, "I know where you’re coming from". But then you also have to kill the guy, who is pretty much a reflection of yourself, so the whole thing is like a trial. Not a trial in the sense that it's a challenge, it's a like a legal trial where people get judged and then sentenced to death. But in this case it's like you're the judge, the condemned and the executioner all at the same time. So you judge yourself and then kill yourself. Well, through a weird reach around mirror-thing. That's a seriously weird feeling.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The other problem is the implication that comes with the execution. You're killing an asshole that has been insulting you with ugly truths. That's not good. You know when people rub your faults into your face and if you make the mistake of lashing out angrily, it’s just making things worse? Like you're CONFIRMING the criticism? It's like that. It’s not logical but apparently if you react angrily while people accuse you then it's like you become automatically guilty. It’s the same thing here. A the end of this bullshit, you don’t wanna execute the shadow because it feels like it’s the final act that proves that everything it said was true. Or it doesn't prove it as true, but it proves that you accept it for what it's worth. You're like "dude if I kill you then it's like I become you" and then the asshole is like "HA HA TOO BAD" and it even asks you to kill it and it taunts you about it. God damn does it gets weird.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well that's the last step of the choreography, the [trial and execution]. Eventually the shadow becomes silent. It's seriously stressing because your health vial is emptied out and the guy just bows to you and then you have to kill it while it smiles because obviously it thinks that this the funniest situation in the world. That’s the hardest part, right there. Some people get stuck there for weeks.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not easy to explain why it's so hard to just say "whatever" and execute the nightmare heir. I mean it's different than with the denizen, you don't like the guy. Not one bit. I think the biggest problem is that you're emotionally exhausted at this point. It's like you've been stunting all day long and then you biked up a hill and now you're right at the top of hill and you need to give one last push to start rolling down the other side but you just can't give that push. It's exactly like that. You went through all of [dancing mad] and you don't care anymore. You just want to say "fuck it" and go home. You try to be angry at the boss but you’re just empty inside after all that pointless arguing. It's the three seconds rule: if you don't do the stuff immediately in the next three seconds, then you'll hesitate forever and you’ll never do it. And then your bike will lose momentum and slowly start rolling backward and down the hill that you just forced yourself up.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There's a bunch of articles that deal with the specific part of [trial and execution]. Personally I think the secret is that that you have to not think about anything.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean, imagine that you tell yourself "yo I'm gonna take two steps forward" and then you close your eye, you take two steps and then open your eyes again. That's like, super easy and automatic. You didn't think about anything while in the middle of it. Now you have to do that with your entire confrontation on the earthsea borealis. You just turn off everything that doesn't matter and you dance with all the insults and violence and ugly truths. Then you can go through the negastrife without any stray thoughs in your head and when the dance comes to an end, you don't break your stride and you make one last swing to take off the head of the nightmare heir.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's not really something that you can practice. You just need the right timing. The right mood. You need a good "fuck everything" feeling, the kind that comes by itself when you don't ask for it. You're gonna get stuck on the earthsea borealis for a long time, you're gonna hate it, and then one day, it will click together. You'll wake up at three in the morning. Your head will be completely blank. You'll fly to your stupid flying island, you'll dance the dance of heirs until the curtain falls and a head rolls on the ground.
    
    
    
    +++++...............................+++++++++++++++++++.....+++++++++.................+++++++++++
    ++++++.............+++................++++++++..+++++.........+++++++++..+++.........++++++++++++
    ++++++...........++++++..................+++.....++..............+++++++++++++......+++++++++++++
    ++++++..........+++++++++...........................................+++++....+......+++++++++++++
    ++++++.........++++.+++++++............▓▒▒▓▓...█▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒.................++++++++++++++
    ++++++.........++.....++++++.......▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▓▓█▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒..........++++++++++++++
    ++++++.........+.......++++++.....▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓...+++++++++++++++
    ++++++.........+..+....+++++......░▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒++++++++++++++
    ++++++..........++.....++++++.....░░░░░▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒+++++++++++
    ++++++................++++++++++..░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▒▒▒█▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓+++++++++++
    ++++++++..............++++++++++++░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒██++++++++++++
    +++++++++.............+++++++++++++░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░███++++++++++++
    +++++++++.............++++++++..+++░░░░░░░░░▓▒▒█▓▓▓▓▒▒▒█▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▓▓▒▓░░░███+++++++++++++
    +++++++++.............+++++++....++░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓██++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++...........+++++++.....++░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒██++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++..........+++++++....++..░░░▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓██.++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++.......++++++++........░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓█████..+++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++.......++++++++........░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░█░░██▒▒▓▓▓▒████████░░█████...++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++......++++++++++........░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░░████....++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++...++++++++++++.........░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░████+....++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++..++++++++++++++........░░░░░░████░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░███+.....++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.........░░░░░███░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░██........+++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++........░░░░███░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░░█........++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++++....++++........░░░░░██░░░░░░░░█░░███████████████░██........++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++++.......+++.........░░░░███░░░░░░░█░░██████████████░░█..........+++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++++++.......+++...........░░░███░░░░░░░█░░██████████████░░..........++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++++.......+++............░░░░██░░░░░░░█░░██████████████▒............+++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++........+++.............░░░░███░░░░░░░░░█████████████▒▒.........++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++++........++...............░░░███░░░░░░░░░████████████▒▒..........++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++..........++...............░░░██░░░░░░░░░███████████▒▒........+.+++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++...........++...................░░░░░░░░░███████████▒▒.......++++++++++++++++++
    ++++++++++++++++++............+.....................░░░░░░░██████▒████▒▒......+++++++++++++++++++
    +++++++++++++++++...................................░░░░░░▒██▒███▒▒███▒▒.....++++++++++++++++++++
    ....+++++++++++++.....................................░░░░▒██▒███▒▒▒██▒▒...++++++++++++++++++++++
    .....+++++++++++......................................░░░░░██▒▒▒██▒▒▒██▒."+++++++++++++++++++++++
    .......++++++++++......................................░░░░█░░░▒▒░█░░░█▒.++++++++++++++++++++++++
    ..........++++..........................................░░░░░░░░░░░░.▒▒..++++++++++++++++++++++++
    ..........++++...........................................░░░░...░░░..."++++++++++++++++++++++++++
    ...........++.............................................░░.....░....+++++++++++++++++++++++++++
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The nightmare heir's body will dissolve into tar stuff and seep into the ground and you'll blink your eyes and be like "uh, what's going on" as if you just woke up from an afternoon nap. The skaian sunset will brighten the horizon and you'll just stand there and look at it while being like
    
    
    
    
    
    
    THIS IS STUPID
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And that’s the earthsea borealis.
    
    
    
    
    [QUESTION] What happens after the earthsea borealis?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you finished all this fucked up business, go talk to your secret consort. It will then reveal (PLOT TWIST) that the Land is dying. Or sleeping. I mean it's not clear. Shit is confusing. The game keeps hinting that dreaming and being dead is the same thing. The lore says that the Land is falling asleep, which is why it started having "nightmares" such as the boss you just killed. But apparently the boss doesn't matter anymore and nobody cares because all the consorts are freaking out that the Land is falling asleep, which also means that it's going to die.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Like, remember everything that you did after killing the denizen to heal the Land from its evil influence? Well apparently none of that matters and the Land was dying all along. So now you have to move to the third story arc, something about saving the dead. More death/sleep duality. It's some confused stuff where you go the underworld, find the [Heart Of The Land], and kill the Land. Don’t ask me how that makes sense. "Oh no the planet is dying, quick, go KILL IT". Seriously what the hell is wrong with the lore in this game.
    
    
    
    


	74. Article - Quests and lore


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████O@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████O@@@@@@█████@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@@@@████████████@@@@@@@@██████████@@@@█████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████O@@@@@@█████@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@@██████@@@@@█████@@@@█████████████@@@█████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████O@@@@@@█████@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@██████@@@@@@@█████@@██████@@@@█████@@@@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████O@@@@@@█████@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@███████@@@@@██████@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████O@@@@@@█████@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@█████████████████@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████O@@@@@@█████@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████O@@████████@@@█████@@@@█████@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@@████████@@@███████████████@@@████████@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@██████@@@@@@@@██████@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████@@@@@███████████████@@@████████@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████@@@@@@@@@@██████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@████████@@███@@@@@█████████████@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████████████@@@@████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████████@@██████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@█████@@██████@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████@@@@█████████████████@@@@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████@@@█████████████████@@@@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@█████@@@@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@██████████@@@@@@@@@@██████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@████@@@@@@████@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@█████@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@██████@@@@@@@@██████@@@@█████@@███████████████@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████@@@@@@@@@@██████████████@@@███████████████@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████@@@@@@████████@@███@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to sburb lore   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sburb is a sandbox game. To be honest I don’t know what that means. I’ve just been told before that Sburb is a sandbox game. I assume that it’s a term for the kind of games where people are confined in a death trap. I mean the metaphor is obvious, the players are stranded in a massive dessert (the sand box) and it’s completely pointless so they just dick around while pretending to have fun until they stumble upon the sun-bleached bones of another player. Then they’re like "it’s okay because it’s a sand game and it’s fun ha ha ha" and they keep playing with a forced smile stretched on their anguished face. If that’s a sandbox game then it’s totally what Sburb is.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I’m just not sure why anyone would think that sandbox games are a good idea.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The sburb official box   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Apparently it's rare to get your copy of Sburb along with the official box. I don't know what's up with that, my version came with the full package. Whoopee yay yay, big deal. In case you wonder about the official lore, the back of the Sburb box looks something like this.
    
    
    
    
    
    
       ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████     
       ██                                                                         █    
       █▒█                                                                         █   
       █▒▒█                                                                         █  
       █▒▒▒█                                                                         █ 
       █▒▒▒▒███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
       █▒▒▒▒█                                                                         █
       █▒▒▒▒█              ██████  ████████  ██     ██ ████████  ████████             █
       █▒▒▒▒█             ██    ██ ██     ██ ██     ██ ██     ██ ██     ██            █
       █▒▒▒▒█             ██       ██     ██ ██     ██ ██     ██ ██     ██            █
       █▒▒▒▒█              ██████  ████████  ██     ██ ████████  ████████             █
       █▒▒▒▒█                   ██ ██     ██ ██     ██ ██   ██   ██     ██            █
       █▒▒▒▒█             ██    ██ ██     ██ ██     ██ ██    ██  ██     ██            █
       █▒▒▒▒█              ██████  ████████   ███████  ██     ██ ████████             █
       █▒▒▒▒█                                                                         █
       █▒▒▒▒█                       WELCOME TO THE NEW EXTREME                        █
       █▒▒▒▒█                                                                         █
       █▒▒▒▒█                                                                         █
       █▒▒▒▒█                                                                         █
       █▒▒▒▒█  ██████████████   Are you ready to embark on an EPIC    ██████████████  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   JOURNEY to defeat your DENIZEN and    █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   restore peace to the magical world    █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   of SKAIA?                             █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░shitty░░░█                                         █░░░shitty░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░screenshot░█   In this IMMERSIVE SIMULATION GAME,    █░screenshot░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   the players and their friends must    █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   BAND TOGETHER to save their LAND      █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   and then seek a great and mysterious  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  ██████████████   power called the ULTIMATE REWARD.     ██████████████  █
       █▒▒▒▒█                                                                         █
       █▒▒▒▒█                   To do so, the players must SOLVE                      █
       █▒▒▒▒█                   PUZZLES, have ADVENTURES, fight                       █
       █▒▒▒▒█                   BATTLES, discover the meaning of                      █
       █▒▒▒▒█                   GROWING UP and also MAKE OUT WITH                     █
       █▒▒▒▒█  ██████████████   DEAD BODIES a little.                 ██████████████  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█                                         █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   100% guaranteed to simulate a coming  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   of age story! Five hats out of five!  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░shitty░░░█       (warning may cause death)         █░░░shitty░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░screenshot░█                                         █░screenshot░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█                                         █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█                                         █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  █░░░░░░░░░░░░█   ...................................   █░░░░░░░░░░░░█  █
       █▒▒▒▒█  ██████████████   ...................................   ██████████████  █
       ▐█▒▒▒█                   ...................................                   █
        ▐█▒▒█   RATING: T       ...................................                   █
         ▐█▒█                                                                         █
          ▐██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
           ▐███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so it totally blows and it doesn’t tell you anything worthwhile. Also, the screenshots on the box are all stupid. You know when a game is in the development stage but the box/manual is produced before the game is polished and it ended up having really outdated screenshots or features? It's the same deal. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    My box depicted stuff like an early alchemiter with a square pad and a construction screen where half of the grist types were missing. There was a picture of someone falling to his death unto dungeon spikes while smiling. There was a cool screen of the dwelling spire reaching toward skaia but there was only 3 gates above the house. There was a picture of a consort village with the caption “EXCITING BOSS BATTLES” and a screenshot of someone strifing an imp on what seems to be a green-colored dream kingdom. I don’t even know.
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I wish I snapped a picture back then, I’m working from memory since I lost my box during my session. Well okay, I didn’t lose it. I smashed it and stuff. It’s a long story. Or maybe not.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alright so what happened is, I installed the game and then I threw away the box because who cares man. That stuff is for nerds. I just want to PLAY. So I dunked the game package into my thrash can and I promptly forgot about it because I had other monkeys to spank. I re-discovered the box six months later into the session. I was in a funky mood back then because a lot of stuff happened so I was hanging around in my old room and then I saw the dusty box poking out of the thrash can and I was like “okay fine you win, I’m gonna read it”. So I sat down and looked at the stuff that I described above.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It was exactly as shitty as I expected.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I was about to put it back where it belongs but then I decided to squint my eyes to read some of the small prints at the bottom of the box, which I assumed was full of copyright stuff, and that's when my heart fucking exploded in my chest. My name was there. Everybody’s name was there. The name of the future session players were printed in teeny tiny letters along with the sburb titles that they would get. Apparently it was always there all along, inked on the box straight when it came out of the magical factory or whatever the hell that it comes from. I was like "WOAHAHAAA" and I dropped the box like it was a bug and I stomped the shit out of it. I probably shouldn’t have but come on. That was beyond creepy. Cut me some slack.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The sburb instruction manual   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There was another detail that was weird about my Sburb box, something I noticed at first when I pulled out the server/player CDs. It didn’t come with the instruction manual. Instead, it housed the manual for the latest Squiddle game (based on the movie that bombed). That game doesn’t even come for the PC. It made me chuckle for a good three seconds before I put it back into the box and threw the whole thing in the thrash. I though it was a factory mistake. Like, it was a friday afternoon or something and a tired employee packaged the wrong manual because I guess it’s something that can happen, sure, why not?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But then I eventually swapped information with the other few people who beheld a Sburb box. There was some slight differences depending on our context, and we all agreed that it sucked, but there was that one weird thing that struck everyone... No one has ever seen a sburb instruction manual. The box always has the squiddle stuff instead. This is kinda haunting if you ask me.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The sburb official website   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    ............................................................- OFFLINE -..........................................................
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	75. Article - Quests and lore part 2


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The layout of a session   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so the sburb box sucks and the sburb instruction manual is another piece of evidence for the squiddle conspiracy theory. There is a great lack of official lore in this game business. It’s fair to say that most people will end up playing Sburb with no idea of what’s going on. When you start a session, your GLORIOUS LEADER will probably scribble a game plan that looks like this
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ████████████████████████                ████████████████████████                ██████████████████████                ███████████
    █                      █         █▄     █                      █         █▄     █                    █         █▄     █         █
    █   install the game   █    ████████    █   enter the mediun   █    ████████    █   try not to die   █    ████████    █   ???   █
    █                      █         █▀     █                      █         █▀     █                    █         █▀     █         █
    ████████████████████████                ████████████████████████                ██████████████████████                ███████████
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Wow that's a pretty shitty plan.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The worst thing is that it's not worth it to start scheming beyond this point. This starting sequence has a deceptively high mortality rate. It has something to do with meteors killing everybody and then the monster mash that takes place immediately once you escape into the medium. It's fair to say that this game has a pretty intense installation phase. In fact it's been nicknamed **[Welcome To The New Extreme]** by the FAQ community. That’s right folks, you become a genuine card-carrying  EXTREME person just by installing this game. You will receive your legit EXTREME badge by the mail, or you would, if your mail system wasn’t obliterated by a space apocalypse. Sometimes, the mail does fail.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In the freak event that you survive until the **[???]** then it means you can start actually playing. That’s the part where Sburb turns into a sandbox game. You know, because you don’t have anywhere else to go. You just made it through your BAPTISM BY METEOR FIRE and wow it sucked and now you’re sitting on some kinda magical planet and everything is pointless. What are you supposed to do? Well it’s easy. You pick a random direction and you start walking. You don’t even need to turn around and say goodbye because there’s nothing to say good bye to. If all of that apocalypse stuff is supposed to be game’s introduction to set up the mood then it sure DOES ITS JOB.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The sandbox phase that begins after **[Welcome To The New Extreme]** is something called **[The Beginning Of Something Truly Excellent]**. I’m not sure why. I think it’s ironic. It's like, things can’t get any worse so you might as well get in a cool jam and walk out of your house. You’re not stuck there, you know.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you step into your personal sandbox, your options are going to look like this.
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                                       ███████████                                                         
                                                       █         █                                                         
                                                       █   ???   █                                                         
                                                       █         █                                                         
                                                       ███████████                                                         
                                                                                                                           
                                                                                                                           
                                                           ██                                                              
                                                           ██                                                              
                                                          ▄▄██▄▄                                                            
                                                          ▀██▀                                                             
                                                                                                                           
                                                                                                                           
                                                ████████████████████████                                                   
                                                █                      █                                                   
              ███████████████████████████████   █   land exploration   █   ████████████████████████████████                
              ██                                █                      █                                 ██                
              ██                                ████████████████████████                                 ██                
              ██                                                                                         ██                
              ██                                                                                         ██                
              ██                                           ██                                            ██                
              ██                                           ██                                            ██                
            ▄▄██▄▄                                       ▄▄██▄▄                                        ▄▄██▄▄              
             ▀██▀                                         ▀██▀                                          ▀██▀               
                                                                                                                           
                                                                                                                           
    ██████████████████████                  ██████████████████████████████                 ████████████████████████████████
    █                    █                  █                            █                 █                              █
    █   getting killed   █                  █   SIDEQUESTS omg omg omg   █                 █   dicking around your land   █
    █                    █                  █                            █                 █                              █
    ██████████████████████                  ██████████████████████████████                 ████████████████████████████████
                                                                                                                           
                                                                                                                           
              ██                                          ██                                             ██                
              ██                                          ██                                             ██                
            ▄▄██▄▄                                      ▄▄██▄▄                                         ▄▄██▄▄              
             ▀██▀                                        ▀██▀                                           ▀██▀               
                                                                                                                           
                                                                                                                           
    ██████████████████████            █████████████               █████████████            ████████████████████████████████
    █                    █            █           █    ▄█         █           █            █                              █
    █   good job sicko   █            █   QUEST   █   █████████   █  DUNGEON  █            █   wow what a waste of time   █
    █                    █            █           █    ▀█         █           █            █                              █
    ██████████████████████            █████████████               █████████████            ████████████████████████████████
                                                                                                                           
                                                                                                                           
                                           ██                          ██                                                  
                                           ██                          ██                                                  
                                         ▄▄██▄▄                      ▄▄██▄▄                                                
                                          ▀██▀                        ▀██▀                                                 
                                                                                                                           
                                                                                                                           
                                      █████████████               █████████████                                            
                                      █           █         █▄    █           █                                            
                                      █   QUEST   █   █████████   █  DUNGEON  █                                            
                                      █           █         █▀    █           █                                            
                                      █████████████               █████████████                                            
                                                                                                                           
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    One of the quirky things about Sburb is that you're not forced to follow the plot and save your Land. You just drift in that direction whenever you feel like it.  Let's face it, nobody wants to jump on the plot stuff right away. Once you made it into the sandbox phase, you’re probably going to be like "HA HA HA GAMES SURE ARE FUN OH BOY" because you want to stop thinking about boring stuff like death and destruction. So you're gonna frolic on your Land and the consorts will be like "hey we need a savior" and you’ll be like "pshh sure whatever" while grinding some sweet stunts. Well I don't know about you but it's totally what I did.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As a rule, you're gonna end up doing the main quest sooner or later. It's just how it is. The stupid game is designed to make you care about your Land because, well, the consorts keep doing sad puppy eyes while pointing their stubby fingers at all the damage that the Denizen has wrought and they're praying for a hero that would make everything alright. It gets to you. For me, the last straw is when a small consort baby-thing was tugging on my pants leg and being like "are you a hero mister", I was like okay fine the Denizen sucks and that son of a bitch is going down, now stop pushing it on me jeez.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so once you decide that you wanna get serious then it means you can get started on the plot stuff.  Overall, the path to being a hero looks something like this
    
    
    
    
    
                                                                                  
                                                                                                                                         
                                                      ███████████████████████████████                                                  
                                                      █                             █                                                  
                                                      █   wait there's a plot ???   █                                                  
                                                      █                             █                                                  
                                                      ███████████████████████████████                                                  
                                                                                                                                       
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                  ▄▄██▄▄                                                              
                                                                   ▀██▀                                                               
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████                           
                                █                                                                         █                           
                                █   visiting ruins + solving puzzles + talking to NPCs about plot stuff   █                           
                                █                                                                         █                           
                                ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████                           
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                  ▄▄██▄▄                                                              
                                                                   ▀██▀                                                               
                                                                                                                                      
                           ██████████████                 ██████████████████████                 █████████████████████                
                           █            █      ▄█         █                    █         █▄      █                   █                
                           █    ZZZz    █     ███████     █   blah blah blah   █     ███████     █   man who cares   █                
                           █            █      ▀█         █                    █         █▀      █                   █                
                           ██████████████                 ██████████████████████                 █████████████████████                
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                 ██                                 ██                                     ██                         
                                 ██                                 ██                                     ██                         
                               ▄▄██▄▄                               ██                                   ▄▄██▄▄                       
                                ▀██▀                                ██                                    ▀██▀                        
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                    ██                                                                
                ████████████████████████████████████                ██                        ████████████████████████████            
                █                                  █                ██                        █                          █            
                █   oops time to do dream quests   █                ██                        █   hey look a sidequest   █            
                █                                  █                ██                        █                          █            
                ████████████████████████████████████                ██                        ████████████████████████████            
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                    ██                                                                
                                                                  ▄▄██▄▄                                                              
                                                                   ▀██▀                                                               
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                         ████████████████████████                                                     
                                                         █                      █                                                     
                                                         █   ok fine whatever   █                                                     
                                                         █                      █                                                     
                                                         ████████████████████████                                                     
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                    ██                                                                
                     █████████████████████████████████████████████████                                                                
                   ▄▄██▄▄                                                                                                             
                    ▀██▀                                                                                                              
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
       ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████   
       █                            █         █▄      █                            █         █▄      █                            █   
       █   ok this is a bit weird   █     ███████     █   the lore is kinda dumb   █     ███████     █   am I doing stuff right   █   
       █                            █         █▀      █                            █         █▀      █                            █   
       ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████   
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                   ██                 
                     ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████                 
                   ▄▄██▄▄                                                                                                             
                    ▀██▀                                                                                                              
                                                                                                                                      
       ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████   
       █                            █         █▄      █                            █         █▄      █                            █   
       █   what is even happening   █     ███████     █   this is a glitch right   █     ███████     █   or some kinda joke idk   █   
       █                            █         █▀      █                            █         █▀      █                            █   
       ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████                 ██████████████████████████████   
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                   ██                 
                     ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████                 
                   ▄▄██▄▄                                                                                                             
                    ▀██▀                                                                                                              
                                                                                                                                      
       ██████████████████████████████                  █████████████████████████████████                                              
       █                            █         █▄       █                               █                                              
       █   where is the punchline   █     ███████      █   fuck it I don't even care   █                                              
       █                            █         █▀       █                               █                                              
       ██████████████████████████████                  █████████████████████████████████                                              
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                      ██                                                              
                                                                      ██                                                              
                                                                    ▄▄██▄▄                                                            
                                                                     ▀██▀                                                             
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                               ██████████████████████                                                                 
                                               █                    █                                                                 
                                               █  weird plot stuff  ████████████████████            ██████████████████████            
         ██████████████████████                █                    █                  █            █                    █            
         █                    █       ███████████████████████████████weird plot stuff██████████████████weird plot stuff  █            
         █  weird plot stuff  █       █                    █      █                  █                █                  █            
         █                   ████████████weird plot stuff  ███████████████████████████  GAMEBREAKING  ████████████████████            
         █████████████████████          █                  █                    █    █                █                               
                             █  GLITCH  ████████████████████  weird plot stuff  █    ████████████████████████████████                 
                             █          █                  █                    █              █                    █                 
              ███████████████████████████   █████████████████████████████████████     ████████████weird plot stuff  █                 
              █                    █        █                    █                    █          █                  █                 
              █  weird plot stuff██████████████████d plot stuff  █                    █  GLITCH  ████████████████████████             
              █    ████████████  █                █              █ ████████████████████          █                      █             
              ██████          ████  GAMEBREAKING  ██████████████████                  ████████████ ha ha you're fucked  █             
                   █  GLITCH  █  █                █                █  weird plot stuff  █       ██                      █             
                   █          █  ██████████████████weird plot stuff█                    █       █████████████████████████             
                   ████████████                 █               █████████████████████████                                             
                            █████████████████████████████████████                    █  ██████████████████████                        
                            █                    █              █  weird plot stuff  █  █                    █                        
                            █  weird plot stuff  █              █                    █  █  weird plot stuff  █                        
                            █                    █              ██████████████████████  █                    █                        
                            ██████████████████████                                      ██████████████████████                        
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                               ██     ██     ██                                                       
                                                               ██     ██     ██                                                       
                                                               ██     ██     ██                                                       
                                                             ▄▄██▄▄ ▄▄██▄▄ ▄▄██▄▄                                                     
                                                              ▀██▀   ▀██▀   ▀██▀                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                      
                                                            ██████████████████████                                                    
                                                            █                    █                                                    
                                                            █   getting killed   █                                                    
                                                            █                    █                                                    
                                                            ██████████████████████                                                    
                                                                                                                                      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	76. ( GUEST CHAPTER ) Aspect - Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Here's a link to a guest chapter written by a pretty cool guy. It concerns a fan aspect, Flesh, which is all about raising the dead and flesh transmutation and kissing zombies and oh god did I just say kissing zombies why is that even a thing. Anyway, I was asked if I could feature this cool thing as guest chapter and here it is))
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ████████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[███](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███[████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[█████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[█████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████████
    ████████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[███████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)███████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    
    
    
    
    ==>[ **aspect chapter: Flesh** by marmaladeSkies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504499)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	77. ( GUEST CHAPTER ) Maturity Quests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A guest chapter written by a sweet bro. It concerns Maturity Quests, an area of the FAQ that I never touched upon))
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ████████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[███](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███[████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[█████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[█████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██████████
    ███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████████
    ████████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[███████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████████[██████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)██[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)███████████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████[████████](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)█████[██](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    
    
    
    
     ==>[ **Maturity Quests** by spacetimeCounselor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481546)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	78. ( GUEST CHAPTER )  Strife Specibus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is a guest chapter that I am actually hosting for an author who doesn't have an AO3 account. As you might expect, it's about strifing, and more specifically, strice specibii mechanics))
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    
    **Your Strife Specibus And You: An Introduction**
    by Dom’Laad Shas’ui                                         
    
    
    
    **===========================================================================**
    **                                I - FORWARD                                **
    **===========================================================================**
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Combat, (or "Strifing", as Sburb calls it) is an integral part of your life as a Sburb Replayer. Though of course you can use your Aspect in combat, you will also often find yourself using weapons. These weapons are wielded using the game abstraction called your "Strife Specibus".
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **===========================================================================**
    **                     II – WHY YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION                     **
    **===========================================================================**
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are many things you do not know about strife specibi (the technically correct pluralization of "specibus"). Accurate and detailed knowledge of the subject will give you an advantage when fighting difficult enemies, and has a high (  >72%) probability of increasing your life expectancy by an appreciable margin (2 Terran Standard months or more). A casual survey of replayers from five sessions showed that a distressing percentage of them were not even aware that there was a limit to the number of strife specibi they could use at any one time. Reading this informative primer on the subject and committing its details to memory is a task of critical importance to everyone.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It is important to note that there is a distinct level of cognitive dissonance regarding strife specibi that is imposed on the player by Sburb, itself. Players commenting on the incredulity that they are prevented from using certain weapons and yet are proficient in the use of others without training is a thing of which essentially nothing has been heard (5 known unprompted instances across 214 polled sessions). This is most likely due to the "aura of normalcy" that the game imposes on all player/game abstraction interactions in order to ease the flow of play and reduce the learning curve for new players. Only dual-natured (organic/synthetic) life forms appear to have the necessary perspective to make objective observations without the idea being implanted by an outside source.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **============================================================================**
    **                              III - THE BASICS                              **
    **============================================================================**
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    First, let me cover a few things of which you should already be aware, simply for the sake of thoroughness and the potential new player who has not yet entered the Medium (a topic not covered in this introduction).
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A strife specibus is the term for a type of weapon that Sburb recognizes can be used by a player. It is a game abstraction, not an object that can be physically located. They can be picked up, discarded, traded, and modified by Sburb as an interpretation of player actions, but players cannot technically interact with them because they are not physical objects.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Strife specibi are categorized into "kinds". Each "kind" allows you (the player) to equip and use weapons of a particular type. For example, the "pistolkind" specibus allows the player to equip and use pistols of all kinds. Similarly, the "bowkind" specibus allows the player to equip and use bows of all kinds. Some specibi are more general or specific than others, and some weapons can be used across different specibi (occasionally wildly differing ones). This has functional differences that will be covered in a later section.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It is important to note that Sburb gives you competence in weapons once they have been slotted into your strife specibus. As example, if a player with the "swordkind" specibus picks up a rapier for the first time and puts it in his sylladex, he will have no idea how to actually use it in combat. Once he inserts it into his swordkind strife specibus, however, he will immediately be granted knowledge and proficiency in its use relative to that specibus' Proficiency Bonus and Rating. (Proficiency Bonus and Rating will be covered in a later section.) Similarly, a player attempting to use a weapon not compatible with any of their strife specibi will find themselves unable to fathom even the simplest tasks using it, and is more likely to harm themselves than anyone or anything else. (Even the ground, improbable though that appears.)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Weapons stored in a strife specibus are game abstractions and are rendered incorporeal. This is identical to items stored in the player's sylladex, and subject to the same rules. They take up no physical space and have no mass, but can appear and be ready to use nearly instantaneously (less than .025 seconds, the recording speed of the observing instrument used for experiment).
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **============================================================================**
    **                         IV - STRIFE SPECIBUS STATS                         **
    **============================================================================**
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Most players do not consciously realize that there are stats inherent to each strife specibus. Those that do, usually only comprehend one or two elements but miss the remainder. There are five stats: Type, Number of Slots, Damage Bonus, Proficiency Bonus, and Rating.
    
    
    
    ==>Type
    
    
    
    
    
    This is the one that most players accept without realizing it. The specibus' Type is the word (or series of words) in the name that describes what manner of weapon falls under that specibus. In the "pistolkind" example from before, the specibus' Type is "pistol".
    
    
    ==>Number of Slots
    
    
    
    
    
    The second stat is the one that players are most likely to consciously understand. Each strife specibus has a limited number of inventory slots for the player to use when equipping weapons. Each slot is capable of storing one weapon or matched set (two or more weapons intended to be used together, such as dual fancy santas or a sword and shield combination). When every inventory slot is filled, an existing slot must be emptied in order for a new weapon to be stored. Different specibi have different numbers of slots, and there are even different versions of the same Type with differing numbers of slots.
    
    
    ==>Damage Bonus
    
    
    
    
    
    This is the first of the stats that is not immediately apparent to players. This stat is "hidden", not displayed at any point in any area of the game. Hacking the specibus can allow players to read the value in this stat, but it will autocorrect any attempts to overwrite it, short of [purple prose]. The Damage Bonus stat tends to be higher on specibi that are less overtly useful in combat. For example: "knifekind" receives almost no damage bonus, "batkind" receives only a small damage bonus, and "plushiekind" receives a damage bonus that must be seen to be believed. This appears to be a balancing feature to encourage players to use more imaginative and entertaining weapon types, though the utter lack of documentation about the feature renders that somewhat unlikely (<21% chance). (Yes, "plushiekind" is a strife specibus. A very rare one, but it does exist.)
    
    
    ==>Proficiency Bonus
    
    
    
    
    
    The second "hidden" stat, each strife specibus bestows a level of proficiency with weapons of the appropriate Type. It appears to take effect immediately upon placing the weapon in the proper inventory slot, and lasts for as long as the player possesses the specibus. The Following Statement Is Of the Utmost Importance: The Proficiency Bonus of each strife specibus is directly proportional to the specificity of its Type. The more restrictive the Type is, the more skill with its use is granted to the player. The more permissive the Type is, the less skill is granted. One of the most sought-after strife specibi, "jokerkind", allows the user to equip and use any weapon across which they come, but actually has a negative net effect on the user's skill (relative to their pre-game skill with the same weapon, plus any additional training that has been completed since entering).
    
    
    ==>Rating
    
    
    
    
    
    Last is the hidden stat for the player's Rating with that specibus. This is the only stat that changes. Rating is a measurement of how experienced a player is with using a given specibus, and functions as a multiplier to your Damage and Proficiency bonuses. Rating is measured from E (lowest rating) to A (highest rating). Some highly restrictive Types allow players to increase their rating beyond A, granting them gamebreakingly high bonuses for using those weapons. Each successive rating beyond A adds a + sign to the end, in the pattern "A+, A++, A+++".
    
    
    
    
    
    Rating is increased randomly. Each time the player gains a level on their Echeladder, Sburb takes the specibus they have used the most in the last level and compares a randomly generated number against a target number for the next Rating level. If the random number is higher, the Rating level is increased. If the target number is higher, the random number is stored and added to the next random number. (This can result in either very fast or very slow Rating increases, but usually comes out in the middle for all non-Light players.)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Rating is reset when selecting the "Replay" option at the conclusion of the game, but a small portion ( <10%) of the number values generated for increasing Rating level appears to be carried into the new session. This explains why new players have to learn everything all over again, but experienced players can leap back into using their favorite weapons quickly.
    
    
    ==>Strife Specibus Limit
    
    
    
    
    
    Most players figure out at some point that they are limited to having three different strife specibi and are unable to discard them easily, but they are actually incorrect (100% wrong). The default number of strife specibi that a player is able to equip simultaneously is three, but there is a series of consort quests that culminates with the Consort Weaponmaster granting the player a fourth strife specibus at Rating D. The granted specibus is of a random Type, and may be a duplicate of a Type already possessed by the player. Some Types can only be obtained in this way. This quest series is often overlooked because the quest giver (Weaponmaster's Initiate) already gave the player a completed quest series, and the opening quest is only available for a short period of time (average 14.2 hours with a 95% confidence interval of 4.3 hours).
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This fourth strife specibus is treated identically to the preceding three in all respects. When selecting "Replay" and being sent to a new session, a strife specibus will be discarded at random until the player is back down to three. (Normally this results in the loss of only one, but there is one reported case of a glitched player accumulating twenty-two strife specibi across multiple sessions before Sburb corrected its mistake.)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **=========================================================================**
    **                       V – FINAL NOTES (IMPORTANT)                       **
    **=========================================================================**
    
    OFFLINE
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	79. Article - Quests and lore part 3


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  A quick look at quest stuff  *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    In this game, a large amount of quest content takes place on a player’s Land. This content is centered around a loose plot that simulates a personal journey of the heart, or whatever they call it these days when you are getting trolled. The first step to understanding the land stuff is to break it into more manageable chunks. The smallest unit is called a quest and several quests make up a story arc.
    
    
    
      █████████████         █████████████         █████████████         █████████████               ███████████████████  
      █           █    █    █           █    █    █           █    █    █           █    ███████    █                 █  
      █  quest 1  █  ▐███▌  █  quest 2  █  ▐███▌  █  quest 3  █  ▐███▌  █  quest 4  █               █    story arc    █  
      █           █    █    █           █    █    █           █    █    █           █    ███████    █                 █  
      █████████████         █████████████         █████████████         █████████████               ███████████████████  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The entire plot of a Sburb Land can be expressed as a sequence of story arcs
    
    
    
      █████████████████           █████████████████           █████████████████                   █████████████████████ 
      █               █      █▄   █               █      █▄   █               █           █▄      █                   █ 
      █  story arc A  █  ███████  █  story arc B  █  ███████  █  story arc C  █     █████████     █  endgame content  █ 
      █               █      █▀   █               █      █▀   █               █           █▀      █                   █ 
      █████████████████           █████████████████           █████████████████                   █████████████████████ 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    and story arcs are demarcated by special events that are noteworthy for being total bullshit.
    
    
    
      ████████████████           ████████████████           ████████████████                 ██████████████████████████  
      █              █      █▄   █              █      █▄   █              █          █▄     █                        █  
      █  plot stuff  █  ███████  █  plot stuff  █  ███████  █  plot stuff  █    █████████    █  oh god what the fuck  █  
      █              █      █▀   █              █      █▀   █              █          █▀     █                        █  
      ████████████████           ████████████████           ████████████████                 ██████████████████████████  
    \________________________________________________________________________/             \____________________________/
                              quest content of the arc                                            end-of-arc event       
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For example, the most popular story arc in Sburb is the first one, an adventure dubbed TERRAFORMING in many FAQs (including this one).
    
    
    
      ██████████               ██████████               ██████████                               ██████████████████████  
      █        █        █▄     █        █        █▄     █        █                    █▄         █                    █  
      █  blah  █    ███████    █  blah  █    ███████    █  blah  █        ███████████████        █  kill the Denizen  █  
      █        █        █▀     █        █        █▀     █        █                    █▀         █                    █  
      ██████████               ██████████               ██████████                               ██████████████████████  
    \___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________/
                                                   TERRAFORMING                                                          
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This story arc is about a weird plot that involves a planet-healing song, a monster called the Denizen and some kinda magical instrument that the Denizen protects. This adventure concludes with an end-of-arc event called **[The Slaying Of The Beast]** which is universally acknowledged as a milestone in the game. Finishing this story arc is the minimum requirement for ending the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     In fact, you don’t even need to fully complete the plot of TERRAFORMING. The last step, during which you "heal" your Land, is not mandatory to making the session fertile. You only need to slay your Denizen; doing so will releases the Hoard and once all of the Hoard has been released, Skaia has all the necessary resources to produce the ULTIMATE ALCHEMY. From this point, the game can switch to its ending sequence.
    
    
    
      ██████████████████                ███████████████████       ████████████████████████████████       █████████████████████████████  
      █                █         █▄     █                 █   █   █                              █   █   █                           █  
      █  TERRAFORMING  █    ████████    █  the reckoning  █ ▐███▌ █  battle with the black king  █ ▐███▌ █  the door beyond the end  █  
      █                █         █▀     █                 █   █   █                              █   █   █                           █  
      ██████████████████                ███████████████████       ████████████████████████████████       █████████████████████████████  
    \____________________/            \________________________________________________________________________________________________/
       minimum requirement                                                 end of the game?                                             
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The early FAQs used to believe that the only big adventure in Sburb Land consisted of the Denizen plot. The authors of these FAQs assumed that game ended naturally there since the story reached a climax followed by a strong sense of finality. You killed the big bad guy, you healed the Land like the hero you're supposed to be and then everything seems quite over. People did notice that there was a possibility to keep playing the game beyond that point but they assumed that it was just the game being open-ended. You know, it’s like when you finish a game but you can still wander around to talk to NPCs and  revisit areas and see how they changed but all it’s completely pointless. Something like that.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It took a lot of time for the sburb community to painstakingly figure out tricks and secrets to go deeper into the game. It turns out that the stuff that you can do after TERRAFORMING is more than random endgame content. In fact, there is so much content left to discover that the denizen story arc is now commonly seen as the introduction to the Land plot. It is something that is also called the EARLY GAME, with the MID GAME and LATE GAME still remaining at large despite the fact that the game can end right after TERRAFORMING.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The question that remains is this: why does the game offers a potential GAME OVER screen when the content is barely scratched?
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  The expansion theory  *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are a lot of wild theories that try to explain the design philosophy behind Sburb.
    
    
    
      ██████████████████            ███████████████████         ███████████████████████         ████████████████          █████████████  
      █                █       █▄   █                 █     █▄  █                     █     █▄  █              █      █▄  █           █  
      █  TERRAFORMING  █  ████████  █  planet healer  █ ███████ █  earthsea borealis  █ ███████ █  underworld  █  ███████ █  etc etc  █  
      █                █       █▀   █                 █     █▀  █                     █     █▀  █              █      █▀  █           █  
      ██████████████████            ███████████████████         ███████████████████████         ████████████████          █████████████  
    \____________________/        \_____________________________________________________________________________________________________/
       original content                                                expansion packs?                                                   
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The most popular theory is that Sburb is like a game package that comes with expansion packs already installed. In that sense, TERRAFORMING is the first and original segment of the game which stands alone as a full adventure. It is only logical that it lead to a natural end of the game. When this content comes to an end, the plot immediately switches over to expansion material and Players can choose to venture into this new adventure or to end their playing experience at the original content. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The second most popular theory is that Sburb is an incomplete game. That is, the game was rushed out the window during development and only the first segment, TERRAFORMING, was stable enough to be given the green light for an early release. Therefore, everything beyond TERRAFORMING was flushed out so that the game would look good on paper. However, none of that unfinished content was actually deleted from the game. It's just sitting there as stuff that you are not supposed to explore.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    These two conjectures have generated a long and bitter feud in Sburb theory discussions. The proponents of the Expansion Pack theory support their stance by citing as evidence that Sburb's lore is a total clusterfuck. They theorize that the reason why Sburb's content tends to be incoherent is because the game is a horrible mash-up of addons that is hastily put together and then disguised as a full game. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    On the other side, people argue in favor of the Incomplete Game theory by citing as evidence that the further you dwell into Sburb, the more INCREDIBLY BUGGY the game becomes. The first story arc is glitched as all hell, sure, but it can't begin to compare to the later areas of the Sburb quest like the Underworld. The Underworld, a very late game area, gives the serious vibe that you're not supposed to be there, which is often compared to sneaking into an amusement park that is STILL IN CONSTRUCTION and jumping over a KEEP OUT fence just to try out an UNFINISHED RIDE that is 1% likely to be fun and 99% likely to kill you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Personally, I'm glad that I'm too stupid to take part in these debates. I wouldn't be surprised if if both theories happened to have some truth in them.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Either way, the fact is that game can end immediately after slaying the Denizen or it can go on and on. As a result, the script that calls for the end of a Sburb session (something called the Reckoning) is not something that is hard coded to happen at a precise time. It can happen early in the game or very, very much later. This explains some SHARP contrast in length between playthroughs. Some teams can clear the game in less than a month and barely manage to make it in time for the Reckoning. Some other teams can be stuck in a session for SEVERAL YEARS.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Which is hella weird when you think about it but whatever.
    
    
    
    


	80. Article - Quests and lore part 4


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to Sburb’s lore   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The plot of a Sburb session is something that is generally labelled as **[WPS]** , which can stand either for **[Weird Plot Stuff]** or **[Weird Plot Shit]** depending on how frustrated you feel. There are many factors that contribute to this epithet. This chapter aims to cover these factors by introducing you to the story progression in Sburb and more specifically, the plot which is refered to as the **[Land Quests]** or main storyline of the game.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The prelude   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Being a sandbox game, the premise of Sburb is mostly political. The Players take on the role of nobles in exile from their respective territory, or **[Land]** , which has been stolen by an evil force called the **[Denizen]**. Since they were driven out, the exiled Players have been fostered by two powerful kingdoms, the kingdom of light and the kingdom of darkness, two powerful nations that are competing for something called the **[Ultimate Reward]**. This Ultimate reward is something that lies dormant under a mystical battlefield over which the two kingdoms are fighting each other and have been doing so since forever.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    From there, it is pretty clear that this mysterious Ultimate Reward is the hot shit since everybody wants to get their grubby fingers on it. That is the Player's cue that they should aim to get that prize all for themselves. As it turns out, the Battlefield and the Ultimate Reward lies on some kind of holy ground. In order to compete on these grounds for the Reward, the Players must first reach independence. Cast in the role of the exiled nobles, the players are urged to prove themselves, to repossess their Land, to recover their status and tip the scale in their favor all the way to the magic battlefield planet thing called **[Skaia]**.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    That is the situation where you stand at the start of a session. You can gather this much information by asking for an audience with the queen NPC of your respective kingdom. Before you do that, remember that barging unannounced into the royal palace is not polite. Also, flying in court is considered a lack of courtesy. Just request for a meeting, wait until you are summoned and then walk up to the throne to ask the queen what's up with all the dream racism and warmongering.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The queen’s first reaction is always to reassure you that you don’t have to worry about anything. You need to push some buttons a little to unlock the right dialog option. Try pleading for peace between the two kingdoms with a long monologue on pacificism, or try saying that you don’t want to go to sleep just to see some color-coded mannequins hating on each other. If you play your cards right, the queen will explain the political situation that I described above.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This exposition will involve a lot of weird terms like **[Heir Sansparent]** , **[Heir Conditioning]** and **[Heir Transparent]** which refers to your political status. The queen will also explain that Players are given the honorary title of Prince/Princess of the dream kingdom as royal guests, which entails a whole bunch of respect but doesn’t carry political weight. This part can be a little confusing since the words heir and prince are part of the lore but they have nothing to do with the Heir or Prince title. You'd think that somebody would have caught that bad design during early testing but apparently it's still in the game. Anyway, the point of the queen's answer is basically that the war between the black kingdom and the white kingdom is going to continue regardless of what you think. Wow rude.
    
    On the other hand, it's fair to say that the relationship between the two kingdoms isn't exactly a war. The dream kingdoms do not directly assault each other. They only send troops to the Battlefield to compete for the right of obtaining the Ultimate Reward. it's kinda like entering a battle royal in a big arena where the last man standing is the victor.  That’s how it works. Only an Heir Transparent, someone who is the official heir or heiress of a Land, has the right to put a claim on the Ultimate Reward and enter the fray on the Battlefield.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    None of this crap is terribly important, the bottom line is that you need to embark on a vague quest to become the champion and defender of your Land. This is the basic geopolitical setup of a session and this is where the land quests begin.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  Overture   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first cool thing about the lore is that Players are already a celebrity on their Land. As the exiled royalty, the Players were destined to return one day and right the wrongs of the Denizen.  The Lands have their own mythology surrounding the Player's return and triumph over evil and all that jazz. This is why the Players puts on the mantle of a **[mythological role]** as they become the savior of their little planet. The Players have to mold themselves into the hero that they are expected to become.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first step to being a hero is to know where you're supposed to go. In general, the progress of the land quests is centered around a type of area called **[Ruins]**. These areas can be found scattered through your Land and vary in nature: they can be ancient crypts, network of burial mounds, dusty old tombs, giant pyramids, you name it. They are not difficult to find. If you go straight out of your Dwelling Spire, you are bound to walk into ruins of some kind.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                 │
    │                  ruins                                                          │
    │                                                                                 │
    │                 ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄                                                         │
    │      ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄    ▌ ▌ ▌    ▄▄▄▄▄▄                                   consort      │
    │      ▐ ▐ ▐ ▐     ▌ ▌ ▌    ▐ ▐ ▐                                    village      │
    │      ▐ ▐ ▐ ▐  ▄▄███████▄▄ ▐ ▐ ▐                                                 │
    │    ██████████████████████████████████▄                                          │
    │   ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒███▄                          ⌂ ⌂ ⌂ ⌂  ⌂    │
    │  ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒███▄                  ▄▄████████████████  │
    │  ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒███▄            ▄▄█████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██  │
    │  ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█████████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██  │
    │  ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██  │
    │  ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██  │
    │  ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██  │
    │  █████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  │
    │                                                                                 │
    │                                                                                 │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     Ruins are often found near consort villages. The typical gameplay of the land quests consists of traveling to a consort village, informing yourself about nearby ruins, exploring them and then moving on to the next village. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's like you're a wandering hero without a clue and the ruins are your instruction manuals. These areas multi-purpose. They instruct players about what is wrong with their Land and how they can fix it. They teach players how to espouse the concept of their mythological role, something that is also called roleplaying. They also have trials, personal challenges to overcome, and minibosses to defeat. They can be the theater of sidequests, like for example, having to go explore a ruin to pick up a consort that got lost and escorting it back to the village. In some cases, exploring ruins will reveal prophecies of what there is to come. These prophecies are not as useful as it sounds. Like the time I was eating a sandwich while looking around a ruin and stumbled on a prophetic engraving of myself eating a sandwich. Ruins are pretty damn weird.
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                                          █████                 │
    │ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░                                                                ███████                │
    │ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░                                                                ███████                │
    │ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░                                                                ███████                │
    │    ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█                                                                   ███ ███                │
    │    ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█                                                                      ████                │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                       ███                 │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                       ███                 │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                       ███                 │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                       ███                 │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                       ███                 │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                                           │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                              ████         │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                             ██████        │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                             ██████        │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                             ██████        │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                              ████         │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                               ████        │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                               █████       │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                               █████       │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                               █████       │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                               █████       │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                               █████       │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                               █████       │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                              ███ ███      │
    │     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█                                                                             ███   ███     │
    │    ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█                                                                           ███     ███    │
    │    ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█                                                                           ███     ███    │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒                                                                        ███     ███    │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒                                          ████    ████    │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    └────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s not clear who built the ruins from the point of view of the lore.  It’s not the work of the consorts – consorts are stuck in the stone age and loving every second of it.  It doesn't look like the work of the carapace people either; ruins have mundane appearances and the dream kingdoms have a pretty distinct architecture. To add to the weirdness, ruins are adapted to your height, characteristics or personal history. Wow what the hell.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You could say that ruins are supposed to be a mystery but I prefer to think that the game lore is exceedingly lazy. The Land generation algorithm places ruins everywhere for plot purposes but the lore doesn't bother to explain them. You’re supposed to take for granted that people have an ancient temple in their backyard. Or a sunken pyramid. Or a gothic cathedral. Yep these are totally normal things to find on a backwater world populated by small critters.
    
    
    
    ┌────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░    │
    │                                                                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░    │
    │                                                                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░    │
    │                                                                                       ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█       │
    │                                                                                       ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█       │
    │                                                                                        ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │                                                                                        ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │                                                                    ████                ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │                                                                   ██████               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │                                                                   ██████               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │                                                                   ██████               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │                                                                    ████                ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │                                                                     ████               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │          █████                                                      █████              ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │         ███████                                                     █████              ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │      █  ███████ █                                                   █████              ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │      █  ███████ █                                                   █████              ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │      █  ███████ █                                                   █████              ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │       ██████████                                                    █████              ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │       ██████████                                                   ███ ███             ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │      █  █████   █                                                 ███   ███            ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │      █  █████   █                                                ███     ███           ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │      █  █████   █                                                ███     ███           ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │         █   █                                                    ███     ███           ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │         ██  ██                                                  ████    ████           ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█        │
    │         ██  ██                             ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒       ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█       │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒    ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█       │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒    │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    └────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first thing that you will notice about ruins is that they are infested with monsters.  Ruins are both combat zones and exploration areas; you need to strife the little buggers that get in your way.
    
    
    
    ┌────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │                                                                                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │                                                                                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │   ██████                                                                                              ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█    │
    │  ████████                                                                                             ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█    │
    │  █████████████████████████████████                                                                     ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │  ████████         ██        ██                                                                         ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │   ██████          ██  ████  ██                                                                         ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                   ██ ██████ ██                                                                         ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                   ██ ██████ ██                                                                         ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                   ██ ██████ ██                   ████  ████  ██  █  █  █                               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                   ██  ████  ██                   █  █  █  █  ██  █  █ █                                ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                    ██████████                    ███   █  █  █ █ █  ██                                 ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                   ██████████                     █  █  █  █  █ █ █  ██                                 ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                  ██ █████  ██                    ███████  █  █  ██  █ █                                ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                  ██ █████   ██         ██████    ██████████  █  ██  █  █                               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                  ██ █████    ██       ████████   ███████                                               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │              █████████████████████████████████   ███████                                               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                     █████             ████████    █████                                                ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                    ███████             ██████ ████████████                                             ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                    ███ ███                   ███████████  █                                            ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                   ███   ███              ███████████████  █                                            ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                  ███    ███               ██████ █ █████  █                                            ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                  ███     ███                     █ █   █                                               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                  ███     ███                   ██  █   █                                               ░█░█░█       ░█░█░█     │
    │                  ████    ████                     ██  ██   ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒       ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█    │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒    ░█░█░█░█     ░█░█░█░█    │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    └────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's hard to feel heroic when beating up imps. Poor little guys.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can abscond if its your preference but dispatching the monsters is recommended because they get in the way of the puzzles. Ruins have a lot of puzzles. In terms of design, ruins are rocking the "ancient civilization" schtick, which means that they are filled with gizmos that nobody in their right mind would conceive. Stuff like hidden doors and moving platforms and pressure plates and items to pick up and fit into corresponding shapes in a wall to unlock a door. Ancient civilizations are all over that kind of shit. Apparently they pour all their budget into post-apocalyptic tourism.
    
    
    
    ┌────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                                                                                                                                │
    │                          ░█░█░█░█                                                                                              │
    │                          ░█░█░█░█                            ░█░█░█░█           ░█░█░█░█                                       │
    │                           ░█░█░█                             ░█░█░█░█           ░█░█░█░█                                       │
    │                           ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                           ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                           ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                 ████      ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                ██████     ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                ██████     ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                ██████     ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                 ████      ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │                ████       ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │               █████      █░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │               ████████████░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │               █████       ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │               █████       ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │               █████       ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │               █████       ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │              ███ ███      ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │             ███   ███     ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │            ███    ███     ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │           ███    ███      ░█░█░█                              ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │           ███    ███     ░█░█░█░█                             ░█░█░█             ░█░█░█                                        │
    │           ████   ████    ░█░█░█░█                            ░█░█░█░█           ░█░█░█░█                                       │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒        ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░█░█░█░█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░█░█░█░█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒         │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒    │
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    │▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒│
    └────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ruins are rarely open-access. You need to solve puzzles and move stone collumns and make staircases appear and lots of nonsense like that. Then you reach new areas with more ancient hieroglyphs engraved on the falls and you sit down to take some notes about allthat shit. That's what you do in ruins. It’s like an amusement park from hell, it would almost be fun if it wasn't for the monsters and deadly traps and people actually dying if they don't pay attention. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I think it's fair to point out at this point that nothing compels you to explore ruins. Once you have survived entering the Medium, you step into the sandbox and you are free to investigate ruins at your own discretion.  As a rule, most FAQs advise that you start with dungeons instead. Dungeons are a different type of areas with their own parameters. It's hard to miss them, they are characterized by being underground and accessible through coded doors. Dungeons do not advance your progress on the land quests but they have a more substantial reward, special abilities, which are like tools for surviving if you can learn how to roleplay correctly and make these special abilities activate.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In design, there isn’t much of a difference between dungeons and ruins. Dungeons are usually more action-packed and that's it. You are free to start with either ruins or dungeons. And to be honest, FAQs mostly advise you to start with dungeons because it helps you get your mind off the while apocalypse thing.  Most people don't care about the land quest once they get into the Medium, for obvious reasons.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you decide to investigate the lore more seriously, you are bound to notice quickly that a lot of things don't add up. You might ask yourself if your game installation was damaged in one way or another because the plot is garbled and nonsensical. It's a normal reaction that is experienced by every new players, which is caused because the storytelling in Sburb is a total clusterfuck.
    


	81. Article - Quests and lore part 5


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Plot chart: TERRAFORMING   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The lore of the main storyline consists of your journey is to overthrow the Denizen who rules unfairly over your assigned world. In order to achieve this goal, you have to follow a certain protocol. It's some pretty esoteric stuff. It's like having to follow a legal process to remove someone from office. You have to prove your identity and stamp paperwork and honor ritualistic procedures. It's how shit works on these little planets called Lands. When you get dumped into the Medium, your job is to investigate the current state of the Land and collect information about its lore in order to follow the right protocol.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The formalities you have to go through are generally classified in three categories: achieving DEEDS, completing TRIALS and performing CEREMONIES. DEEDS and TRIALS are better known under the blanket term of Maturity Quests. The point of doing Maturity Quests is to unlock new information and reach new areas which allows you to perform CEREMONIES. The point of CEREMONIES is to respect the lore of the Land so that the Land respects you and accepts to invest you with the power to save it. This path will test your understanding of your Mythological Role and teach it at the same time. That is how the game is normally supposed to proceed.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Sburb templates   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sburb is a game that involves a lot of procedural generation, which is a fancy way to say that the game generates different content for different Players. When a session is loaded, it generates a whole bunch of random quests, locations and NPCs to fill your little sandbox. This is the foremost reason why it is said that there are no such things as Sburb walkthoughs. There are, however, certain features that are found in every session and on every Land. These features are called templates. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A template is something that is set apart from the random content. It’s like a set of guidelines for creating a special location, quest or NPC that are defined by having certain characteristics. Most people refer to this concept as "'unique" content. You can have a unique locations, quests or NPCs. These things are not exactly the same, and maybe have slightly different name such as the high-ranking agents of the dream kingdoms, but you can generally recognize them for what they are.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The majority of unique content is associated with sidequests. The main storyline is something that is especially tailored to (not) fit a player, and therefore, it involves the most procedural generation.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The only exception to this rule is at very beginning of the game. In order to get started on the main storyline, you have to kickstart it with a preliminary phase that involves unique quests and locations. It's like a tree. You start out with a common trunk and you follow it until it branches out with specialized stuff that concerns you. Many people compare this opening sequence to a **[Tutorial]**. It's the baby steps for being guided to he TEMPLE OF TERRAFORMING and getting started with the Maturity Quests.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Important Land features   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    These are the important features, unique or otherwise, which are important to know in order to get started with the Land Quests.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    STARTING ZONE
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                    SPAWN LOCATION                   │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                           X                          │
    │                    ......X......                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ...........................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .................................          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...............................           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    All adventures have to start from somewhere and that somewhere is here. By default, the game spawns your house at the top of the Land, or as the Lore puts it, at the location that is the closest to Skaia.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Normally, The game is supposed to prepare a flat area at the top of the Land in order to accommodate your house. This feature is bugged and doesn't work properly for many people. That means, your house can end up on tilted terrain, at the top of a spire, in a big hole, on a remote island or at the bottom of a lake. Horrible bug. Should have been fixed a long time ago.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE FIRST CONSORT VILLAGE
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                APPROXIMATE LOCATION                 │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │       ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙ ◙ ◙ ◙       │
    │       ◙   ...............................   ◙       │
    │       ◙  .................................  ◙       │
    │       ◙ ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙ ◙       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...............................           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first of the SEVEN GATES above your house will take you to this relatively safe and quiet area. Since you escape from your house via this portal, it's normally the first part of your Land that you explore. The gate always take you near a consort village, which frankly, doesn't have anything special aside from offering a meeting with the SECRET CONSORT. You can just focus on exploring and finding a **[Return Node]** which will return you back to your house, or **[Dwelling Spire]** , if your server player has been busy.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    RUINS
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │             LOCATION: ALL OVER THE PLACE            │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ........X.......X..........             │
    │           .....X.................X.......           │
    │          ...............X.................          │
    │         ...X..................X......X.....         │
    │        ............X........................        │
    │       .X......X..........X................X..       │
    │       .............X..........X.......X......       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .....X.............X...............X...       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ..X.......X.........X......X.......         │
    │          ....X........X...................          │
    │           .....................X....X....           │
    │             .....X.....................             │
    │                .............X.......                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ruins are scattered pretty much anywhere through the Land. Most ruins are found  near consort villages. There are always the odd ruins that is found isolated in the middle of plains/forest/deserts; these kinds of ruins are much bigger and dangerous as well as more rewarding. Ruins near villages will often give you information on where to find isolated ruins which will answer your questions, usually in exchange of completing a TRIAL.
    
    
    
    
    
    Ruins that house a trial are generally denoted as **[Ruins With Strings]**. It's a specific branch of doing maturity quests, mostly centered on testing your understanding of your mythological role. The challenge of these ruins need something like a key order to be activated. Well it's not really a key. The key thing is something that looks mad complicated at first but you get the hang out of it pretty quickly. You don't have to bother with these types of ruins until you complete the TEMPLE OF TERRAFORMING.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    CONSORT VILLAGES (GENERIC)
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │             LOCATION: ALL OVER THE PLACE            │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ..................X........             │
    │           .....X.....................X...           │
    │          ...............X.................          │
    │         ..X................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       ........X..................X.........X.       │
    │       .................................X.....       │
    │       ..............X........................       │
    │       .X.....................................       │
    │       ...................................X...       │
    │        ....................X................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .X..........................X....          │
    │           ................X..............           │
    │             .....X.....................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Consort villages can be found anywhere on the map, though as a rule, they don't appear at the extreme top or bottom of the hemispheres. As a result, there isn't any village close to your dwelling spire. If you directly walk straight away from your home, it will take a while before you randomly hit a settlement. If you need to get to a consort village quickly, the fastest way is usually by taking your FIRST GATE.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In the event that the game creates a village on top of a ruin, the ruin has the priority. The village's structures will not spawn, but the consorts will appear nonetheless and they will take residence in the ruins. They are going to pretend that they are archeologists, living in an ancient area in order to study it. This setup is called an [Expedition]. Underlings will not spawn there, making that location an ideal place for both sleuthing and questing. Note that if a village and a set of ruins do not completely overlap, the expedition consorts will warn you of the unexplored areas that are dangerous and off-limit.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE SECRET CONSORT
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                 LOCATION: VARIABLE                  │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ...........................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .................................          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...............................           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The SECRET CONSORT is a unique NPC. it forms some kind of weird cult around an item that originates from your house. Weird guy. This unique consort always give itself a pompous name, which has "secret" in it. The name seems to depend on the type of item that it acquired during the invasion of your home. The consort will call itself [Secret Gentleman] if the item is a hat, [Secret Ninja] if the item is wrapped around the head, and so on. The most common type of designation by far is [Secret Wizard]. The script prefers to latch on a consort that is holding a big thing that can be worn, such as a tablecloth or bed cover. That consort is then upgraded to become the Secret Consort. It sometimes seek to reproduce the cult item, usually by sneaking to your alchemiter, so that it can distribute copies to followers.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You will find this NPC in the first consort village you come across, after going through your first gate. It will then be found in the village at the base of the Pinnacle of Miracles, after which it will become a wandering NPC. You will need to speak to the Secret Consort after performing the Legendary Nap if you want to be told where to go next.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE LEGENDARY NAP
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                APPROXIMATE LOCATION                 │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │       ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙ ◙ ◙ ◙       │
    │       ◙   ...............................   ◙       │
    │       ◙  .................................  ◙       │
    │       ◙ ................................... ◙       │
    │       ◙.....................................◙       │
    │       ◙.....................................◙       │
    │       ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...............................           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The LEGENDARY NAP is a unique quest and the first step of the main storyline. It’s also the most boring quest in the world. You find a magic bed and you sleep in it. That's it. That’s the adventure. I don’t get this part at all. It’s like the game wants to start slowly with a easy quest but at the same time, the game forgot that you had to go through a million underlings trying to wreck your shit when you entered the session. The difficulty scaling makes zero sense.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Quest Bed can be found in a unique location called the PINNACLE OF MIRACLES. It's basically a big spire. It is found somewhere in the top hemisphere since you can always see Skaia from the top of it. The spire can be recognized by the glowing symbol found above the summit. Here’s a useful trick for finding this area: wait until night falls (it comes automatically when you are tired) and look far away to spot the spire that has something glowing at the top. If you're close enough you should be able to make out your Aspect symbol.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    After performing the LEGENDARY NAP, you are directed toward a consort settlement called the CONSORT CAPITAL. It's a pretty big journey. On your way, you will have to be careful about EBONPYRE REGIONS and the RED LINE.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    EBONPYRES REGIONS
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │              WHAT IT KINDA LOOKS LIKE               │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    ############.                    │
    │                #####################                │
    │             ###########################             │
    │           ###############################           │
    │          #################################          │
    │         ###################################         │
    │        #####################################        │
    │       #######################################       │
    │       #######################################       │
    │       #######################################       │
    │       #######################################       │
    │       #######################################       │
    │        #####################################        │
    │         ###################################         │
    │          #################################          │
    │           ###############################           │
    │             ###########################             │
    │                #####################                │
    │                    #############                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your Land is covered in invisible zones that modify the properties of underling spawning rates and behaviors. Understanding the ebonpyre geography is a good edge for traveling long distance, which is essentially what you start doing when you dwell into the Land Quests. As a rule, if you walk into an region where there is a sudden increase in underlings, you should immediately retreat to back where you came from.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE RED LINE
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                   KINDA LIKE THAT                   │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ...........................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .................................          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...............................           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The RED LINE is a unique Ebonpyre area. It is a thin invisible zone that stretches across the globe and divides the Land a little above the equator. Stepping on this zone will override the current spawning area with something called an Atomyk Ebonpyre, which means that it quickly attracts a vast amount of hostile underlings that are nearly impossible to deal with. It's like a tripwire, or security alarm. The Red Line is an obstacle to overcome during the early game. It is permanently disabled once you manage to get across it once.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For some reason, underlings are noticeably stronger on the other side of this barrier. Caution is advised. It’s like in RPGs when you cross a bridge and the monsters on the other side are on a whole another level.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE CONSORT CAPITAL
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                    SPAWN LOCATION                   │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ...........................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .................................          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙ ◙ ◙ ◙       │
    │       ◙.....................................◙       │
    │       ◙ ................................... ◙       │
    │       ◙  .................................  ◙       │
    │       ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙ ◙ ◙ ◙       │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is a unique consort village that spawns somewhere in the lower hemisphere of the Land. It is the biggest consort settlement found on any given Land, and it's large enough to be called a town or city. You will have to brave the Red Line to reach it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This town is different than the other consort villages, in the sense that the Denizen rules over it. The Consorts there are terrorized, hides behind doors and will not speak with you. Underlings wander freely in the streets.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A statue of the Denizen can be found in the middle of the city.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE TEMPLE OF TERRAFORMING
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                APPROXIMATE LOCATION                 │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ...........................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .................................          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙ ◙ ◙ ◙       │
    │       ◙.....................................◙       │
    │       ◙ ................................... ◙       │
    │       ◙  .................................  ◙       │
    │       ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙.◙ ◙ ◙ ◙       │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This is a unique dungeon related to the main storyline. It always has X in its name, where X is the same word found in [Play the X]. For example if you have to learn to [Play the Light] then this baby will be called the Temple of the Light. It is nicknamed TEMPLE OF TERRAFORMING for ease of communication.
    
    You will first need to reach the CONSORT CAPITAL in order to have access to this area. Most people consider this dungeon as the real start of the Maturity Quests. You need to visit this temple in order to start completing TRIALS.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    UNLABELLED DUNGEONS
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                 LOCATION: SCATTERED                 │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .................X...                │
    │             .....X.....................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .............................X...          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .X...................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       ........................X..............       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       ..X................................X...       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...................X...........           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                ....X................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Unlabelled dungeons are temple-like dungeons related to the main storyline. Accessing these areas require that you perform a [Deed]. These areas are nameless within the span of the Lore. You can name them however you want.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE PROMONTORY
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │        LOCATION: CAN BE PRETTY MUCH ANYWHERE        │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ...........................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .................................          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...............................           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Promontory is an elevated area where "you are close to the Land" or where the "Land can listen to you". Something like that. It is an important game location. Eventually you're going to hike to the top of this area to perform something called the [Contest], which consists of playing a magic song thing and yelling stuff really loud.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's a ceremony thing. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Don't ask.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    THE DENIZEN LAIR
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                    SPAWN LOCATION                   │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                    .............                    │
    │                .....................                │
    │             ...........................             │
    │           ...............................           │
    │          .................................          │
    │         ...................................         │
    │        .....................................        │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │       .......................................       │
    │        .....................................        │
    │         ...................................         │
    │          .................................          │
    │           ...............................           │
    │             ...........................             │
    │                .....................                │
    │                    .....XXX.....                    │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    │                                                     │
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Well this is it. That’s the boss area. The Denizen Lair spawns far in the bottom hemisphere, or as the lore puts it, "where Skaia does not shine". It’s like a counterpart to your Dwelling Spire. The closer you get to this location, the stronger the Underlings are. Strangely enough, there are no enemy minions in the Denizen Lair. The whole place is empty save for the boss.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    WARNING: Skipping the main storyline to go straight to the Denizen Lair will result in a violent death. Like seriously. The denizen is a huge monster.  It will squish you like a bug. You need to perform a ceremony called the [Contest] first before you are allowed to enter this area. It's a quirky thing about the lore.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   A warning about lore confusion   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Before going deeper into Lore stuff and the structure of the main quest, there is something that needs to be said. It’s fair to say that half the time during your sburb adventures, you have no idea what the hell is going on. Everything about the lore is glitchy, muddled and uncooperative.
    
    
    
    ▪The game makes references to thing that aren’t in the game.
    ▪The game gives information that contradicts itself.
    ▪The game presents different theories to explain the same thing.
    ▪The game doesn't try to explain certain things at all.
    ▪The game hands you information at random and out of order.
    ▪The game checks for specific requirements without informing you.
    ▪The game uses a boatload of weird metaphors and word substitutions
    ▪The game hands you bugged quests that must be glitched through.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Making sense out of this mess is like playing with a jigsaw puzzle. The kind of jigsaw puzzle where none of the pieces fit together because they are missing their teeny tiny squiggly things on the sides. Also you don't have access to the box so you don't know what the finished picture looks like. And you're playing with several incomplete boxes that have been dumped into the same basket.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And don’t count on having the NPCs explain things to you.
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Unreliable NPCs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Most new players assume that their most direct form of information will come from NPCs. Well, it's how it works in most games. It sounds pretty normal at a first glance: you find yourself stranded on some strange new world so you are going to start by asking the local folks what's going on. Why would you even need to consult ruins filled with monsters and traps and puzzles? As it turns out to be, NPCs in Sburb aren't the bee's knees.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    SPRITES
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Sprites are super NPCs that know everything, are nearly unkillable, provide infinite healing and CAN SHOOT LASERS. If you have played any RPG where you acquire an overpowered character in your party, you should have a good idea of how long it’s going to last.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Also they have a nasty habit of vanishing god-knows-where. It's like there's a sexy sprite party that is permanently going on somewhere. Your guide just HAS to go chill out there as much as possible and nobody else is invited because only monochromatic wizard tadpoles are allowed. No seriously, nobody knows for sure where Sprites are going or why they keep leaving their Players unattended.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    One popular theory that suggests that the internal timer which dictates how long a Sprite lasts in the game is based on how much time it spends with you. The idea is that Sprites are adopting their strange behavior in order to maximize the efficiency of their lifespan. Essentially, the Sprite is leaving you to your own device, it waits until you really need information or encouragement, then it swoops down to say exactly what you need to hear before leaving again. That way, the countdown clock ticks as little as possible. The longest conversations you'll have with your Sprite are probably the first one where you're introduced to Sburb stuff and the last one where it leaves you.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    CONSORTS
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    By design, consorts are about as cute as they are clueless. They spew information that is mixed up, misleading and incomplete. Their dialogs draw from lore elements cataloged within the game but this data then goes through their little consort head and comes out garbled on the other side, making their contribution dubiously trustful.  It's something called a **[Cryptography Script]**.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For example, if you ask stop in a village and ask a random consort what you should do about the Denizen, it can answer something like this "The Denizen? Maybe you should just go and kill it while it sleeps yeah". This isn’t an actual answer about game mechanics. It is a rhetorical question and a stupid suggestion. This piece of dialog was produced through a pattern that looks like this: the consort accessed lore data that it had access too, it drew upon the information that there is a Denizen, that you must slay it and that it is currently asleep. The game then decided that the consort would mention these three things. Then, the consort juggled this information and filled out a sentence that is completely unreasonable.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In short, your consorts will say things that are blatantly wrong. Your consorts will advise you to do things that will outright kill you. Heck, consorts will do things that get themselves killed. It's just how consorts are.  They don't know much and they don't learn. Even after you complete an event, your consorts are going to celebrate your achievement by assuming incorrectly what you did. They will congratulate you for doing whatever story they invented in their head. One common example is that consorts assume that you slay your Denizen in a mighty battle. It's pointless to try to correct them. As soon as they get an idea in their head, that idea is not going anywhere.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    CARAPACES
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The dreamfolks might seem more civilized than the consorts but don’t let that fool you. They are just as messed up. Trying to discuss serious business with these guys is always going to turn into a joke. With carapaces, every subject of conversation leads to rambling about whatever is their pathological obsession.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For example, one time that I was stunting around my dream moon, I asked a cake-obsessed prospitian to explain the Ultimate Reward to me. He managed to stay on subject for three seconds without mentioning cake. Then the guy immediately lapsed into an extanded metaphor about how the Ultimate Reward is like sitting at a table in front of the biggest soufflé au chocolat you can imagine.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The conversation should have been over by that point but **it didn't stop**.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The carapace rambled about how he was so much cooler than his neighbor, a smiling fellow who likes pie instead of cake (he was eating a pie at his window and he waved at us). The cake guy then ranted about anticakeist conspiracies, about the pro-pie agenda of the brainwashed prospitian monarchy, about an hidden pastry cult and rumors of underground agents of a rebel confectionery army*.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    *The stupidest thing is that all of this stuff turned out to be true and part of a massive sidequest. I hate it when this happens.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	82. Article - Quests and lore part 6


    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   GETTING STARTED   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so after you arrive in the Medium, you’re going to stunt around your Land for a while but eventually you’ll want to get started with the main storyline. It’s a prospect that is a bit daunting since it’s hard to know where to start. The quest/lore system is needlessly complicated and there isn’t any instruction manuals on how to save the world. On the other hand, there is a series of unique quests that you can start with and which serve as some kind of introduction to how the lore and quests work on a Sburb Land. The very first step to this tutorial is something called the Legendary Nap.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   THE LEGENDARY NAP   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The Legendary Nap plays out like a vision quest. You have to travel to a specific location where you have to go to sleep in order to receive a vision from the heavens. Something like that. The location where you have to sleep is at the top of a spire, which you might have already spotted during your early exploration. I mean, shit is hard to miss. It’s huge, it shoots into the sky, and it is marked by a glowing symbol.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░  ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░   ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░         ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░       ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░               ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░               ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░          ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░   ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░             ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░▓▓░░░▓░░░░▓░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░             ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░   ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░▓░░░░▓░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░      ░░░░░░░░░        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░▓▓░▓▓░░▓░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░             ░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒   ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒           ▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒              ▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒                ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓                 ▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓                 ▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓                ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓                ▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒                ▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒              ▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒           ▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒        ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒███████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒██████████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒████████████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████████████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████████████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████████████████████▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████████▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   ██████████████   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This landmark is called the Pinnacle of Miracles, and the symbol that glows at the top (your aspect symbol) is called the Glow Shape. You'll recognize it immediately when you see it. I mean, even if you're not familiar with games, this shit is downright ominous. If you see a humongous spire that has your personal symbol glowing at the top, it probably means you should visit it. This is heroism 101 stuff.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Anyhow, the Legendary Nap isn’t a quest that is given by a NPC in particular. It’s just something that the game suggests that you do at your leisure. Chances are, one consort or another is going to mention the Legendary Nap while you are exploring your Land, or you are going to drift by happenstance toward that weird spire. You can do it whenever you feel like it. On the other hand, the longer you idle without starting the Land Quests, the more your consorts are going to remind you about the Legendary Nap and nag you about it. It's like the game is pinching your ear and telling you to get started.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your first goal is to reach the landmark; everything else is easy modo. I mean wow, there are stairs that lead to the summit of the spire and there aren't any monsters in the area. Plus, there is a consort village at the base of the spire. This quest feels more like tourism than a proper adventure. But hey, gotta start somewhere. At the summit of the spire and under the Glow Shape, you will find a weird bed. You just have to sleep in that bed to receive a vision and finish the quest. Of course, it doesn’t really give you a vision. What the bed does is, it changes the default spawning point of your dreamself. When you go to sleep in that bed, instead of waking up in your Dream Kingdom, your dreamself will be on Skaia. That's right, the huge cheese wheel in the sky. It's like cheating and having a sneak peak at something you're not supposed to see
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To be exact, when you lie on the quest bed, the game is switching switching around some important game variables. The session parameters will temporarily behave as if you had already finished saving the world. That is, it jumps ahead as if you had acquired independence from the Dream Kingdom. This principle is what switches the current spawning zone (the dream bed) to a default spawning zone (the skaia bed). While it is very temporary, this is an overlook in game mechanics that can be a MAJOR source of gamebreaking in the game. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    But putting these technicalities aside, the point of the quest bed is that you go to sleep in it and you wake up in the final area of the game, the Battlefield.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                                                   │
    │  ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                                                                   │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                                                        │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                                                      │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                                                  │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                                        │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                              │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                            │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                              │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓                                                                                │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓  ▓▓   ▓ ▓                                                                                    │
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                                                                                                    │
    │░██▓▓▓▓░░░░████░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░                                                                                                    │
    │░████░░░░░████░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░          ░░░░                    ░░░░░░░                                                    │
    │░░████░░░███░░░░▓▓▓▓██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░ ░    ░░░░░░░░░░░░     ░░░░░░   ░░░░░░░░░░░               ░░░░░░░░                           ░│
    │░░█████░░███░░░░░▓▓▓██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░    ░░░░░░░░░░░░  ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  ░░░░░░░░░    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░     ░░░  ░     ░░░│
    │░░░████████░░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░█████░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░█████░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░█████░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░ ██████░░░░░░███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░██████  █████████████              ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░███       █████████████                ████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░██████                      ███            █████████  ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │  ██████                     ███████████   █████████████  ███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │██████                   ███████████████        ██████         █      ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │   █████████████████   ███████████████                          █████       █████████      ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │ █████████████████         █████████                 ███        ████████████  ████████            ████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │███████████████                ███                  █████████   ████████████          ████████████    █████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │█████████████                                       ███████████ ████████████           ████████████           ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │███████████                     ████               ████████████       ██████            ████████████           ██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │█████████                      █████████          █████████████              ███         ████████████          █████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │  █████                       ███████████████    ██████████████              ███████████   ██████████          ████████░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │      █                     ████████████████████   ████████████              █████████████                      ████████░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │    ████████                ████████████████████       ████████               ██████████████         ██████████  ████████ ░░░░░░░░░│
    │  ██████████████           ████████████████████                               ███████████████          █████████     ████   ░░░░░░░│
    │████████████████████      ████████████████████                 █               ████████████████        ██████████        █   ░░░░░░│
    │███████████████████████  █████████████████████                 █████            ████████████████        █████████        ███  ░░░░░│
    │████████████████████████    █████████████████                  ███████████       ████████████████         ███████        ████ ░░░░░│
    │███████████████████████        ██████████████                  ██████████████████                 ████████        ███    █████░░░░░│
    └───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It might sound cool to catch a glimpse of the final area of the game but actually it’s kinda dull. It's just a weird-ass chess word. The skaia bed is usually situated at the top of a hill. There's some trees and grass scattered here and there. There isn’t anything to do. There isn't anyone nearby. There's a war going on between the armies of lignt and darkness, sure, but it's not anywhere close. The carapaces don't wage war around the area around a skaia bed, it's some kind of holy ground for them. In short, you just wake up in an unfamiliar world where you overlook a vague war that is taking place far off in the distance. That's about it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can decide to see the war from up close if you want. You can’t fly on Skaia, though, so you have to walk on the ground like a chump and jump over chasm and stuff. Don't worry about being seen, the carapaces will leave you alone. I mean, they are somewhat surprised to see you, but these carapaces are zealous army guys. They don’t have any order that concerns you. Their orders is to go to war and in the grand scheme of things, you are about as distracting as a fly. Likewise, you can't really engage these NPCs in conversations. They answer with grunts and "move along, citizen". Stuff like that. So basically you just hang around them on the battlefield and look at them bonking each other on the heads like a bunch of dicks.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It's probably supposed to inspire you or something. I don't even know. Personally I think it’s just giga-stupid. And it makes you feel giga-stupid too because you can’t do anything about the situation. It adds to how pointless this Nap is, and not legendary at all.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Eventually you’ll wake up and you’ll be back on your Land. That’s it. That’s the whole quest.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   TIPS AND TRICKS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There’s a trick for making your Legendary Nap a bit less dull. You can time yourself with other Sburb Players so that you perform the Nap the same time. After all, everybody goes to the same place. Everybody ends up on Skaia. It isn't much, but at least you can hang out with other people and stuff. On the other hand, you'll have to look around to find where everybody is. The skaia beds are scattered evenly through the Battlefield. To be exact, they are located exactly where your Dwelling Spire will connect with Skaia when you build it all the way. It's pretty weird stuff.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Anyway, since we're talking about it, that trick with the simultaneous Legendary Naps is something that my Seer did in my session. He decided to coordinate some junk without telling anyone so that we would proceed with the Legendary Nap at approximately the same time. I guess that Time Players are nuts about synchronicity and shit. So like, I was a bit surprised when I saw another dreamer on the Battlefield.  We waved at each other from the top of our small hills. At first I though we would exchange jokes about the war but shit, it’s a war. There’s nothing to say, it’s already a joke. So we met and we did an awkward bro fist (I can believe we missed and had to do a second take) and then we waited together. Eventually we were joined by a third player. She also had nothing to say. She just wanted to hold hands while staring silently at the fighting. Like looking at a car accident and not knowing why. From far away, the battleships and siege machines looked like toys, and the roars of the canons and explosions felt like the sound of firecrackers, carried aloft by the skaian winds. I think that the textbook reaction to being confronted with war is that it’s supposed to be tragic and stuff. Personally it just makes me think "wow, these guys have a major malfunction". I woke up soon after.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It was the first time I saw either of these internet buddies IRL. Ok well no. It’s debatable if it counts as IRL since it’s with dreamselves. The terminology is a bit muddled. Sburb likes to challenges your concept of how things should be called. Sometimes they’re just things.
    
    
    
    
    
    


	83. Article - Fraymotifs


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████████████████████████████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████    █████████████████████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████      ███████████████████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████       █████████████████   ██████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████       ███████████████    ██████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████        █████████████      █████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████       ██████████        █████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████      ██████████  ██    █████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████████      ████████  ████    ████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████       █████  █████    ████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████       ███  ███████   ████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████████       █  ████████   ████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████████████        ██████████  ████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████████       ███████████  ███████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████████        ███████████  ██████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████████████████        ██ ███████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████    █████          █  ██████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████        ██   ██          █████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████            ████       ███████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████           ██████     ████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@██████          ████████     ███████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████        ███████    █    █████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████   █████████  ███    ████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████████████████████ █████     █████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████████████████████████    █████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████████████████████   ██████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████████████████████  ███████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@█████████████████████████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@████████████████████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@███████████████████████████@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Introduction to fraymotifs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Fraymotifs are a musical feature in Sburb which provide needful advantages. By itself, a fraymotif is basically an ambient music that you have to launch manually. You are then rewarded with situational stat boosts if you perform actions in sync with the flow of the music. Altogether, fraymotifs are primarily used during strifing. This is alluded by the name of the feature, fray (combat) + motif (theme). You can just call 'em battle musics if you want to be less fancy. The in-game symbol for this feature is a sword and a musical note.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Any Sburb player can use fraymotifs and there are several interesting quirks about them. However, fraymotifs are not a priority thing to learn about in Sburb. When you start a session, there is a whole bunch of stuff that you want to learn about and using fraymotifs isn't one of them. Using fraymotifs is a secondary feature that you'll eventually dip into when the time is ripe, for when you need an extra edge in the game. Nevertheless, if you really are that bored, this chapter will cover basic information about fraymotifs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Fraymotif mechanics 101   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Fraymotifs act like a rhythm-based minigame which stacks on top of playing Sburb. The groundwork of using fraymotif is that you blast a cool song and then you match your action to the music in order to reap fraymotif bonus stats. Conversely, if you start a fraymotif but you mess up with the timing too many times in a row, the music will start to fade until it turns off by itself. That's the game's way of saying that you suck at fraymotifs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The first thing you need to remember about fraymotifs is that they reward aesthetic movements. The more your actions are fluid and stick to the tempo, the greater will be the results. Therefore, the basic way to strife with a fraymotif is to gather your strength when the music slows down and to rush into the fray when the beat drops. This pattern will deliver a much more efficient beatdown that if you just stood your ground while swinging your weapon mindlessly. It's like you want to turn your battle into a big act, not unlike the roleplay system. You want to deliver a show to an invisible audience. In order words, you want to turn your strife into some kind of shitty AMV.
    
    
    
    
    
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
     @                                                                                           @
     @                                                                                           @
     @                                                                                           @
     @                                                                                           @
     @               █                                                                           @
     @               █                                                                           @
     @               █                                                                           @
     @               █                                                                           @
     @               █           go punch ppl in the snout during peaks                          @
     @               █    ┌──────────────┬─────────┬───────────┬───────────┐                     @
     @               █    │              │         │           │           │                     @
     @               █    │              │         │           │           │                     @
     @    INTENSITY  █                                                                           @
     @               █                   ▒         ▒           ▒                                 @
     @               █    ▒             ▒▒▒      ▒▒▒▒▒        ▒▒▒          ▒                     @
     @               █    ▒        ▒   ▒▒▒▒▒   ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒      ▒▒▒         ▒▒▒                    @
     @               █   ▒▒▒     ▒ ▒  ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒   ▒▒▒▒▒  ▒    ▒▒▒▒▒   ▒               @
     @               █   ▒▒▒   ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒  ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒               @
     @               █  ▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒               @
     @               █  ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒               @
     @               █ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒               @
     @               █ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒               @
     @              ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀               @
     @                                                                                           @
     @                                          MUSIC                                            @
     @                                                                                           @
     @                                                                                           @
     @                                                                                           @
     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so that may look simple in essence but that's because this is just fraymotif 101 stuff. I suggest checking out fandangoFanatic's FAQ for more information. Mastering how to use fraymotifs is a form of art, no kidding. You have to learn how to turn strifing into a choreographed dance. It's not just about paying attention to your actions, you have to control the flow of the battlefield around you. You want to make everything fall into the flow of the music. You have to memorize every attack patterns so you can dance around enemies and deliberately step into their range to bait attacks so you can dodge them by an hair's breath and then counterattack, all within the groove of the music. Everything has to keep moving and everything has to be minute in order to grab as many fraymotif bonuses as possible.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Here's an example of the weirdness that you should expect from fraymotif mechanics. If you use a ranged strife specibus, like firearms, you won't get very good results if you just stand there and shoot randomly. First of all, you want to shoot along with the rhythm of the music. However that is baby stuff and it won't squeeze a lot of juice out of fraymotif potential. If you really want to capitalize on the music, you want to start running toward enemies to fight them almost in melee range. That's how you make stuff choreographed and that's how you keep a firm grasp on your fraymotif groove. You want to do stupid things like sliding between the legs of giant enemies while shooting them, or climbing on their back to blast them in the head at point-blank range. It's hella illogical, but it's the kind of stuff that fraymotifs make super-effective. It's not just about the music, it's about the show. Even abilities that are stupid will suddenly become overpowered if you find the right timing for 'em. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You have to get used to this kind of nonsense. The more you play Sburb, the more the difficulty level shoots up and eventually you will have to rely on fraymotifs just to keep afloat. There's an old sayings among FAQs that there are two important things to learn if you want to survive in Sburb.
    
    
    
    1: Learn to recognize that everything in this game world wants to kill you.
    2: Learn to dance.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    That's pretty much it. Also, the bonus stats from fraymotifs are increased if you alchemize musical instruments into your weaponry. It's a sorta secret feature. On the other hand, there are many interesting ways to alchemize weapons and it's not always worth it to go for fraymotif-boosting items. Usually, it's the players who are already pro with fraymotif stuff who decide to burn their alchemization potential on musical arms to reap even more rewards from their specialty.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   The kickstart effect   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Fraymotifs have an undocumented feature called the **[Kickstart Effect]** which sometimes auto-activates at the same time that you start a music. The kickstart effect is something that knocks down enemies and boosts your aspect abilities for a short period of time. Aside from this activation bonus, a "kickstarted" fraymotif will continue to play normally for the rest of the battle. The kickstart effect is often observed when you fire up a fraymotif in front of a major boss.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                    ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                    ▄▀
    ▄▀                       ▄ ███▄                                                                        ▄▀
    ▄▀                █      █████     █                                                                  ▄▀
    ▄▀               ███     █████    ███                                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀              █████    █████   █████                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀               ████████████████████                                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀                ██████████████████                    -=recognizing the kickstart effect =-         ▄▀
    ▄▀               ████████████████████                                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀          ██▄ ██████████████████████ ▄██                                                            ▄▀
    ▄▀         █████████████ █▌  ▐█ ███████████          ▪ the area changes to a monochromatic color      ▄▀
    ▄▀        ██████████████ █▌  ▐█ ████████████         ▪ a buncha weird particles sweep the air         ▄▀
    ▄▀         █████████████ ██▌▐██ ███████████          ▪ the aspect symbol spins around players         ▄▀
    ▄▀           ████████████      ██████████            ▪ ok so it’s basically a surprise disco party    ▄▀
    ▄▀             ███████████    █████████              ▪ plus there’s some bonus stuff like             ▄▀
    ▄▀             ███████████    █████████              ▪ enemies are knocked down                       ▄▀
    ▄▀           █████████████    ███████████            ▪ +++bonus to aspect casting                     ▄▀
    ▄▀         ███████████████ ██ █████████████          ▪ but it lasts for a rly short time so wtv       ▄▀
    ▄▀        ████████████████ ██ ██████████████                                                          ▄▀
    ▄▀         ███████████████ ██ █████████████                                                           ▄▀
    ▄▀          ██▀ ██████████ ██ ████████ ▀██                                                            ▄▀
    ▄▀               ████████████████████                                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀                ██████████████████                                                                  ▄▀
    ▄▀               ████████████████████                                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀              █████    █████   █████                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀               ███     █████    ███  (time aspect thing)                                            ▄▀
    ▄▀                █      ▀███▀     █                                                                  ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                    ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                    ▄▀
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When it activates, the kickstart effect is hard to miss. It causes players to be surrounded by their aspect symbol, which empowers their aspect. It also causes the fraymotif to be louder (for a while) and the music will be kickstarted in the middle of the song, right where it is juicy. Finally, kickstarting a fraymotif causes enemies to be knocked down. Or forced to kneel into a defensive stance, as if they were bracing against an invisible force.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The invisible force thing is hard to describe just like that. It's something that just makes sense in context. It's like... ok try to imagine a music video where you have a grumpy old man who hates music and who walks around a corner and then BAM, there's a full-fledged rock band standing in front of him. Then the band start blasting music right into his face. Obviously, the grumpy old man is gonna be like "NOOOO NOT THE POWER OF ROCK" while he's knocked off his feet as if he was hit by an invisible tsunami. That's the thing right there, that's the physical component of the kickstart effect. It's when the music drops so hard that you expect for a second that it should have a tangible backlash on the environment, except in Sburb it actually does that.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A fraymotif will only kickstart under specific conditions. You can usually tell on the spot when the conditions are right. It's when you are dropping a sweet music on an uncannybrutal situation. It's like when you're playing a game and the action goes off the hook and the title music starts playing and the scene clicks together because the whole things is perfect. In Sburb, you have to manually activate your in-game musics, whichs means you have to take an active role if you want to recreate this kind of scene. On the other hand, the game rewards you when you get it perfectly right. That reward is the kickstart effect. Hence, you need to pay attention to when you can kickstart a fraymotif. Like when you crash into a boss room and the fucker is huge and you're like holy shit and then you decide to perform an elaborate bike flip right into the boss' ugly mug. Would it be super cool if a music was playing? Then that means you would get a solid bonus if you booted up a music. That's all there is to it.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As a rule, the force of the kickstart effect is inversely proportional to a crisis you are facing. The more a boss is super deadly, the stronger will be the kickstart effect. You just have to make sure that you launch the music during the right window of time. When you hesitate or second-guess yourself, the window of activation is as good as gone. Likewise, if you plan to use the kickstart effect then it just won't work. You can't engineer in advance a perfect music/action scene, it dilutes its strength. That's just another case of sburban mindfuck that you have to learn to deal with. You can't easily rely on generating this effect, but if turns up, you want to grab it on the spot.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The real advantage of the kickstart effect lies in the aspect symbol that is glowing/spinning around you. It's a period during which you wanna throw down your best buff/debuff/attack abilities. The gust-of-wind effect is a secondary effect that is only there to dazzle your foes for a sec while you cast an ability. This ability will have radically boosted results. But you have to be quick about it and you don't really the time to think. It's mostly a reflex thing. Everybody has a different instinctive way to react to a kickstart effect. Life players use it to quickly shoot a party full-heal, Time players use it for a AoE slow down, Hope players use it to put a ward on everyone. Stuff like that. The kickstart effect isn't something that turns out often but when it does, it's good to take advantage of it. Also, at the start of the game when you can barely generate a small spark of your aspect, the kickstart effect is your best chance at getting a surge of power and using your aspect for the first time.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Acquiring fraymotifs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You do not start the game with any fraymotifs. You first need to buy fraymotifs at a FRAYMOTIF SHOP, which can be found in certain consort villages. You can recognize a fraymotif shop by its sword-and-musical-note symbol, such as the one you scrolled past at the top of this chapter. Anyhow, the fraymotif shopping screen is something that looks like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                          FRAYMOTIF SHOP                        ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀       +------+                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       |      |                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       |aspect|           fraymotif name A            PRICE X   ▄▀
    ▄▀       |      |                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       +------+                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀       +------+                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       |      |                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       |aspect|           fraymotif name B         PRICE 10 X   ▄▀
    ▄▀       |      |                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       +------+                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀       +------+                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       |      |                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       |aspect|           fraymotif name C        PRICE 100 X   ▄▀
    ▄▀       |      |                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀       +------+                                                 ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀  +------+ +------+                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  |      | |      |                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  |aspect| |aspect|       fraymotif name D       PRICE 1000 X   ▄▀
    ▄▀  |      | |      |                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  +------+ +------+                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀  +------+ +------+                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  |      | |      |                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  |aspect| |aspect|       fraymotif name E      PRICE 20000 X   ▄▀
    ▄▀  |      | |      |                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  +------+ +------+                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀  +------+ +------+                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  |      | |      |                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  |aspect| |aspect|       fraymotif name F     PRICE 100000 X   ▄▀
    ▄▀  |      | |      |                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀  +------+ +------+                                             ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok so, fraymotifs cost a ridiculous amount of dosh. They cost so much that you'd think that the economy in Sburb is completely broken. The rest of a village can sell crap for like ten bucks or twenty bucks and then you check out the fraymotif shop and you see prices with 10 figures. It is complete bullshit. So unless you're filthy rich, you probably won't be able to afford fraymotifs for a while. That is entirely normal. You'll have to do some exploration and sidequests to fatten up your porkhollow before you can try this advanced feature. Also, whenever you visit a shop, it always seems that you're barely short a few boondollars to buy the fraymotif that you want. This is so infuriating.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Once you have enough money to match these bullshit prices, it's suggested that you start with the solo fraymotifs. Fraymotifs with a single symbol next to them are solo fraymotifs, you can use those anywhere you want. Fraymotifs with two symbols are combo fraymotifs. You can only start a combo fraymotif in the presence of the other player who shares that music. That makes combo fraymotifs severely more restricted and situational. On the other hand, combo fraymotifs gives much better bonuses than regular fraymotifs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can visit a fraymotif shop on another player's Land if you want. However, that shop will sell that player's personal fraymotifs and you're not allowed to buy them. You'll only be able to buy the combo fraymotif that you share with the owner of that Land, the one that also has your symbol next to it. It's the exact same one that is found in your shop. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are two minor bugs in fraymotif shops. First of all, one of the fraymotif costs twice as much as it should. Every fraymotif has a price that is a multiple of ten except for that one. That's the combo between you and your server client. Apparently, this fraymotif was supposed to be given for free but because of a stupid programming mistakes with [NON] and [NOT] operators, the base cost was doubled instead of substracted.  This is incredibly stupid. Now, the second glitch is that you have to exit the shop window to refresh the list of which fraymotifs are available and which fraymotifs you already bought. When you buy a fraymotif, it won't gray out immediately, and you can end up buying the same fraymotif twice if you're not careful. It's a good way to burn millions of boondollars with one misclick.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Advanced fraymotif shops   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There is a second kind of shop, called the ADVANCED FRAYMOTIF SHOP, which is hidden somewhere on your Land. In that shop, you will find a new selection of fraymotifs that costs even more dosh. Hurray. You can also pay a lot of cash to unlock the FRAYMIXING METASCREEN for reviewing fraymotifs and mixing them together. It's uncanny how you can remix the same song in a unlimited amount of variants. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Also, the advanced shop is a good deal more bugged than the normal fraymotif shop. You should AVOID visiting an advanced fraymotif shop that isn't your own. There are compatibility issues if you use someone else's advanced shop and there's a possibility that you'll permanently glitch your fraymixing metascreen. You'll have to learn more about encoding formats in order to predict these kinds of bugs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The advance shop sells really crazy fraymotifs that are both powerful and are more likely to generate the kickstart effect upon activation. Many speedrun strategies are based on acquiring these babies as fast as possible in order to take down the final boss of the game. Needless to say, the ridiculous price and effectiveness of fraymotifs is the reason why they are deeply associated with a single word that is both beautiful and terrible: GRINDING
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Launching a fraymotif   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For some people, launching a fraymotif is something that comes naturally. Like, these guys just have to twitch their nose and BAM, a cool song starts playing. For some other people, it can get tricky to pull off. Some unlucky players can struggle with fraymotifs for their entire session. As a rule of thumb, people who are musically-inclined will definitely have an easier time with starting fraymotifs than people who aren't interested in music. There is a very popular trick to help people start their fraymotifs, which is to focus on some kind of gesture like snapping your fingers, or whistling a music note, or stomping the ground with your foot, or throwing your hand in the air. Even punching yourself in the head, I saw that work for someone. Just find whatever work for you. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ending a fraymotif is easier than starting one. When you stop paying attention to a fraymotif, the volume slowly goes down as if it is switching to a background music. If it is ignored for too long, or if really doesn't fit the current events, the music turns off by itself. Alternatively you can perform the same kind of "kick it" action, while thinking about a fraymotif that is already playing, in order to cancel it. It's like an off/off button.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                          ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                          ▄▀
    ▄▀   CAVEATS - you cannot use a fraymotif in these circumstances            ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                          ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪As a dreamself                                                        ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪While standing on a bed object                                        ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪While standing on an alchemiter pad (bug?)                            ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪In certain kinds of dungeon rooms                                     ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪In the underworld                                                     ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪In the denizen lair                                                   ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪On the earthsea borealis                                              ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪In the prospit/derse throne room                                      ▄▀
    ▄▀   ▪In the skaian magicant                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                          ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                          ▄▀
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    
    
    
    
    
    If you can't start a fraymotif in a certain situation, it also means that you can't sustain a fraymotif that is already playing. For example, if you lie down on a bed object while a music is active, it's going to gradually fade until it becomes silent. If you get out of the bed before the fraymotif is completely silenced, the sound will gradually return until it plays as normal. One notable exception is the earthsea borealis, where the music is forcefully cancelled by an asshole. The underworld is also a special case. Technically, you're not prohibited to play fraymotifs in the underworld. However, it attracts the attention of killer NPCs who are mad jealous of music that isn't ear-fucking screeches. Having killer NPCs on your tail isn't cool.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Using combo fraymotifs   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    To start a combo fraymotif, both players must have purchased a dual fraymotif and they must be relatively close to each other.  Aside from that, it's the same kind of stuff as with solo fraymotifs. The only difference is that you need good timing because both players have to try to activate the fraymotif at the same time. If you have problems with it, you can use the same trick of using a "kick it" gesture. In this case, it's better if the motion involves contact between both players, such as bro fisting or high fiving or rump bumping. Anything that works, as long as the stupid song starts playing. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some people are not very compatible for starting a fraymotif together. It happens. Like the one time I had had an unbreakable union with a crazy witch of rage who wanted me to PUNCH HER to start a fraymotif combo. It did work but hot damn, whenever we stumbled into a big battle she was like "oh wow, hurry up and hit me". Shit was weird, I mean, she enjoyed it a little bit too much. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Another important thing. A fraymotif combos between two players will only keep playing while both players are together. If a combo fraymotif is playing and one person wanders away, the music will start to fade and it will eventually turn off.  Fraymotifs have some kind of invisible range to them, like an area of effect.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   Fraymotif area of effect   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Fraymotifs aren't actual songs that are playing around you. They are game abstraction. For example if you play a fraymotif and then try to record it with a machine, it won't record any music and it's super spooky. NPCs cannot hear fraymotifs either, only Sburb players can hear them. And the further you are from a player who is playing a fraymotif, the lower the volume will be. It's something like this:
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀       [volume:70%]   [volume:80%]   [volume:90%]              [volume:90%]   [volume:80%]   [volume:70%]       ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀                                                                                                                ▄▀
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    ▄▀       ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓              ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░       ▄▀
    ▄▀        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓     ██     ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░        ▄▀
    ▄▀       ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓    ▄▄██▄▄    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░       ▄▀
    ▄▀        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   █▐██▌█   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░        ▄▀
    ▄▀       ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓    █▐██▌█    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░       ▄▀
    ▄▀        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓    ▐██▌    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░        ▄▀
    ▄▀       ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓     ▐▌▐▌     ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░       ▄▀
    ▄▀        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓    █▌▐█    ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░        ▄▀
    ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So in short, the whole feature is more like an invisible aura than actual music. Even worse, it's an aura that makes you hear music when you are within its radius. It's terribly confusing and it makes my head hurt so I try not to think about it. Oh right, and don't let the shitty ascii fool you, the fraymotif area of effect is pretty big. You can hear fraymotifs from a lot farther than you would expect since they aren't sound waves. Sometimes you'll be sitting around your Land and you'll start hearing music from far away that announces that someone is coming. Like a personal introduction theme. "Hey what's that sound... oh no, not THAT guy". It's like a calling card.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Another interesting thing about the fraymotif radius is that it doesn't ignore things like walls. The range/volume level is decreased when you are "hearing" the fraymotif through solids.  However, it's not reduced by much, and you can still hear a music faintly through two layers of stone walls. Also, some materials are better than others at dampening fraymotif range. Liquids and transparent solids don't affect the range, for one reason or another, while the gold/purple construction material of the dream kingdoms is very effective at muffling fraymotifs.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A lot of FAQs suggest that when things suddenly go wrong, your first reaction should be to start a fraymotif. It's not a bad advice. The biggest advantage is that it helps calming you when you are freaking the fuck out. This is sometimes a bigger advantage than all the other fraymotif quirks.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


	84. Article - The dreaming


    
    
    
    
    ┌────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓█░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓█░░█▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░▓▓▓░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓█░░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓░░░░░░░░░█▓█░░░▓▓▓▓▓█░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓░░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓░▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░█░█░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓        ███▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓             ███▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓               ███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓█                ██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓█                 █▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓░░▓▓▓░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░▓▓▓░░░░░░░█▓█▓█                 ██▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░▓▓░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░█▓▓                   ▓█▓█▓█▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░▓▓░▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░█░█░█░█▓▓                   ▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░▓▓░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████████▓▓                  █▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓░░░░░░░░░░░▓█░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████████▓▓▓                  ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓░░░░░░░░░░░▓█░░░▓▓░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░▓░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓████████▓▓▓                  ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓░░░▓▓░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░▓░▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓                  ███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░▓░▓███░█░█░█░█▓░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█                █▓▓█▓▓▓█▓███▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                █▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████████████▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓█              ██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓█▓░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████████▓▓████▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓██         ████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓▓███      █████▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█│
    │░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓███        ████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓██           ███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░░▓█░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓█             ██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░█▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓████████▓██▓▓▓▓▓█▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓█              █▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░▓█▓█▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█              █▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │█▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░▓█▓█▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█               █▓▓██▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░▓█▓█▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                █▓▓██▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓█░█░█░█░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓                █▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓█████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░█░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░█░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█                 █▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█                 █▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓▓▓█▓█▓█▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█                 █▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓████████▓▓█████▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▓█▓▓▓█                 █▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓██▓██████▓▓████▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████████▓▓█                 ██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓│
    │▓▓█▓██████▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓██████▓█              █  ██▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓│
    │▓▓█▓▓█████▓▓██▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓██████▓               █   █▓▓▓██████▓▓│
    │▓▓▓▓██████▓███▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓█████▓               █   ██▓▓▓█████▓▓│
    │▓▓▓▓██████▓█▓█▓▓█▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓   █           █   ▓█████████▓▓│
    │▓▓▓▓██████▓██▓▓▓█▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓█     █     ██▓▓▓█████▓████▓│
    │▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓█     █     █████▓█████▓███▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓██▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓█     █     ▓█████▓███▓▓▓██▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓█▓▓▓▓███▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓██▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓█     █     ██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓█▓██▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓█▓▓▓▓█     █     ███████▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓│
    │▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓█▓█▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓█     █     ██▓█████▓▓▓▓▓██▓│
    └────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   THE DREAMING   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The DREAMING is the given name to the subject that encompasses DREAMSELF MECHANICS and details about the DREAM KINGDOMS. This feature is what makes Sburb players go to sleep and wake up as a magic sky princess or something. I wish I was making that up. Anyway this feature is essentially a minigame that you play while you sleep; it has its own rules and parameters that are in parallel with the rest of the session. For disambiguation purposes, the spare body used during the dreaming is called a DREAMSELF while the base body is called a REALSELF. It kinda makes you reflect how much your life took a wrong turn when you start using a bs word like realself but whatever.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   STARTING ZONE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The dreaming involves waking up in a phallic tower that is on a moon chained to another moon. That double moon is covered with a MEGACITY and the dreaming mostly consists of exploring all that junk with your DREAMSELF. 
    
    
    
    ┌─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░▓░░░░░█████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░███████████░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░████████░░█░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░████████░░██░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░████████░░██░░░░░████████████████████████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░███████░░░██░░░░░████████████████████████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░████████████░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░███████████░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░██████████░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░█████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │▓░░░░░░░░████████░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░█████░░░██░░░░░██░░████████░░░░░░░████████░░░████████░░░█████████░░░███████░░██████████░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░██░░░░██░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░██░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░██░░░██░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░██████░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░████████░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░████████░░░██████░░░░█████████░░██░░░██░░░██░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░██░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░██░░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░██░░░██░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░██░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░██░░░██░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░▓░░░░░░░██░░░░░░█████░░░░███████░░░██░░░░░██░░░░░░████████░░░██░░░░░██░░█████████░██░░░░░██░░██░░░██░░░██░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░▓░░░░████░░░░░░░░████████░░██░░░░░██░████████░████████░░░░░░██░░███████░░░░░░██░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░██░██░░░░░░░░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░████████░░██░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░██░░███████░░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░▓░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░██░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░█████████░░███████░░░░░██░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░██░░███████░░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░████████░██░░░░░██░░██░░███████░░░░░░░████████░░░█████████░████████░░██░░███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░██░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░█████████░░██░░███████░░░░░░░████████░░░██████░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░░███████░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░█████████░██░░░░░██░██░░███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░████████░██░░░░░██░░██░████████░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░█████████░░██░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░██░░░░░██░██░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░██░░░░░██░██░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░░██░░██░██░░░░░██░░░█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░██████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░████████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │███████████▓█████▓██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │▓▓▓█▓█████▓██████▓▓█▓▓████░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │▓▓██▓████▓█████████████████████▓▓▓▓██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │██████████████████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████│
    └─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There's a whole lot of crap to do in the dreaming, more that you can shake a stick at.  Stuff like, you fight with cake thiefs in a cake factory, you slap graffiti on castle walls while running away from guards, you teach shy NPCs how to write love poems, you go to pubs to beat people at a dance-off, you look for lost pets and deliver flowers and have dream concerts and become a reporter and solve murder mysteries. That kinda stuff that makes no sense. It's nothing but puzzle quests and challenge quests and fetch quests and why-is-this-even-a-quest quests.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    And then there's also all the ceremonial events and the ballroom dancing and the feasts, these guys always have one holiday or another to celebrate. And there's a super huge political intrigue feature that I don't even WANT to touch, but if you wanna play political mindgames where you forge alliances and fish out traitors and manage influence and diplomacy and corruption then go right ahead. Or you can spend hours in the royal library, it's littered with books about game mechanics and class/aspect stuff and shipping texts that don't belong there (or anywhere). There's also the royal cartography room that has stacks upon stacks of maps of every people's Land, and maps of the dungeons too. Sometimes the library or the cartography room are missing an important document and you'll have to hunt down in the megacity the carapace that borrowed the thing and never returned it, and of course the dude will want you to do a quest before giving it back. It just never ends.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   DERSE AND PROSPIT   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are essentially two dream kingdoms. One is called Derse and the other Prospit. Every Sburb player has a dreamself that is assigned to either Derse or Prospit. The assignment looks pretty random, it's hard to explain why one person should be a Derse dreamer or a Prospit dreamer. People just get a random moon and they're usually happy with it. In fact a lot of people seem to effectively guess their dream moon before their dreamself wakes up. Like, they can't explain WHY they would get that moon but it makes sense for some reason. So basically it's just another fate thing. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░┌──────────────┐░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│              │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│ YOU ARE HERE │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░│              │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░└──────────────┘░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓███▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓██▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░███▓███░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓██▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓██▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓███▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓██▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░█░░░░░█▓▓█▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓█▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░████████▓▓█▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓██▓▓█▓▓███████░░░░░░░░░░██▓██▓▓█▓▓▓██▓██▓▓█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░█████▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓████░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░████▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓██░█████░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░██▓██████░░░████░░░░░░██▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░█████░░██░░░█████░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░██░░░░██░░░░█████░░█▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓█▓▓██▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░██░░░░░████░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓███▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▓▓▓█████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓████░░████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████████▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓███▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███████▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓████████▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███████████▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓████████▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓██████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█████████░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓█▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓███████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓███▓▓██▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓██▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█████▓▓██▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓█████░░░░██▓███▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░█░░░░░░░█▓▓██▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░██▓███▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓██▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓███▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There isn't a big difference between Derse and Prospit, they're both awful. Prospitians are too permissive and motherly, Dersites are too stern and restrictive. They're supposed to represent light/darkness but in the end, they're both terrible in their own way. It's not like they are BAD people, but well, it doesn't take long to realize that these guys are mental. There are times when you need liberty and there are times where you need discipline, you can't just go to the extremes in one direction or the other it just doesn't work. I think it's supposed to be a subtle lesson in the game. I think you're supposed to contest the Ultimate Reward and want it for yourself because it's obvious that neither of the dream kingdoms should have access to it. You can't create a world that is black or white. It needs to be human and stuff, not some exaggerated caricature of good or evil that is total poopcrap when put in practice. Anyway the bottom line is that when you're assigned to a moon, the only real difference is the color of your dreamself.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   GETTING STARTED   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A dreamself basically looks like you except it's wearing magic antigravity pyjamas. Also, dreamselves seem to be a prototype feature in Sburb because they are incompatible with a lot of basic junk. As a dreamself you can’t consult your porkhollow, check on your echeladder progress or look at codes on capcha cards. You don't even access to your an inventory. If you want pick up stuff then you need to carry it in your hands or pockets. Wow awkward. Now let's move on to the good stuff. Dreamselves can fly and their skin is glow-in-the-dark. That makes up for all the weird problems with absolute coolness, like holy shit.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Anyway the dumb gimmick between dreamself and realself is that they take turns being awake. When the realself goes to sleep, the dreamself wakes up, when the dreamself goes to sleep, the realself wakes up. It makes some kinda of sense oh wait who am I kidding this is total poopcrap. Anyway the first important thing to know about having a dreamself is that the feature is dormant at the start of the session. I mean the thing is literally dormant, shit is comatose, shit is roleplaying the Sleeping Beauty and smashing all the records for being in-character. To partake in the dreaming, your dreamself first needs to WAKE UP. Once it's awake, the dual sleeping/awake cycle can settle in.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are different types of dreamself awakening which depends on various circumstances. The odds are distributed like this.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                          │
    │                                                                                          │
    │  NATURAL AWAKENING.................................................about 50% of players  │
    │                                                                                          │
    │  PSYCHOLOGICAL FUCKERY.............................................about 25% of players  │
    │                                                                                          │
    │  TRAUMATIC AWAKENING...............................................about 25% of players  │
    │                                                                                          │
    │  OTHER CASES.......................................................about  5% of players  │
    │                                                                                          │
    │                                                                                          │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This probably doesn't add up to 100% but who cares anyway I'm gonna cover the various types of awakenings below.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ NATURAL AWAKENINGS ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Having a natural awakening is when you slowly become aware of your dreamself. It usually starts to happen when the shipping date for Sburb draws near. The realself/dreamself connection is shitty at first and you barely remember what the dreamself does while dozing around in a groggy state but eventually it gets better. A lot of new players confuse their first dreamself dreams as normal dreams, until they share it with their internet friends and then shit becomes awkward.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ PSYCHOLOGICAL FUCKERY ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In some cases, people have a healthy dreamself that should lead to a natural awakening but it doesn't progress because of a psychological barrier. These players are usually in hardcore denial about something. Or maybe they're emotionally blocked about a particular subjet. Anyway there's an easy stunt to fix that. Just poke these guys about their personal issues until they yell at you, they'll spill out the truth. If your stunted players aren't squealers, goad them into a fight and then let them punch you. It's pretty crazy how easily you can make people spill their guts by making them punch you around. Or maybe I'm just some kinda pro psychologist idk.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ TRAUMATIC AWAKENING ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Okay so dreamselves are pretty buggy features and sometimes they aren't installed properly. Dreamselves that aren't installed properly are unresponsive. They don't drift toward a natural awakening and the problem isn't psychological, it's the dreamself itself that is bugged. Basically it's like having hardware that isn't plugged in. An unresponsive dreamself needs a certain kick in the ass before it starts to work properly, something that is called a traumatic awakening. In other words it needs to be forced to wake up. This will reboot the dreamself's connection and put it back in synch with the player's sleeping pattern. Then it will behave normally and have a natural awakening pattern. In some rare situations, a player with a dreamself that is already awake can suffer some kind of damage to the psyche that will disconnect the dreamself. This situation will also require a forced awakening to reboot the sleeping cycle. The common way to induce a forced awakening is by going through a stressful experience.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Basically, a traumatic awakening consists of going through an emotional roller coaster. You need the kinda feeling that makes you go "this is so DUMB and I'm gonna wake up anytime soon yeah" and then you DO wake up, but you weren't sleeping in the first place and you actually fell unconscious and it's your dreamself that wakes up. Think of the craziest brain-bending stunt, something that would make you land on the thin edge between two worlds and then you're like "which way do I go" and then you go the wrong way and you step out of the world and it's your dreamself that wakes up mostly out of emotional confusion that anything else.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can also think of it as a reverse nightmare. Normally when you have a nightmare, you're dreaming and then a clown/skeleton jump on you and it's like HOLY SHIT and you immediately wake up.  Your eyes snap open and you find yourself staring into the night, like you went from full sleepy to full awake in 0.5 second. The traumatic awakening is just like that in reverse, it's going from full awake to full sleepy in a "FUCK YOU WORLD" situation. It's complicated psycho-game theory but in summar, you force someone's dreamself to wake up by freaking them out. It's like the extreme version of curing someone's hiccup by scaring them. Interestingly, dreamselves are half-aware of the stuff happening around them and they can be scared too. Instead of going through the realself, you can induce a traumatic awakening on a dreamself by dropping a moon on its head or something.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ DIRECT LINK METHOD ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Alternatively, the easiest method to reboot a dreamself is to physically touch it. Like, holding hands and stuff. It will opens its eye immediately, which is hella freaky because YOU SEE THROUGH ITS EYES, and then it will closes its eyes when you let go. There, reboot complete. The problem is, how the hell is your real body going to reach your dreamself? It's kinda on another planet. Despite being the most simple, this method is rarely available.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ MAKING OUT WITH DREAMSELF METHOD ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some FAQs will tell you to kiss non-awake dreamselves to wake them up. This method doesn't work. It is a joke. Stop molesting dreamselves holy shit.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ OTHER CASES ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are always weird cases where dreamselves are always awake or unable to wake up or something. You'll need to check a dreamself troubleshooting guides to find out what's the big deal.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   DREAMSELF STUFF   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your dreamself's personality isn't exactly YOU. I mean, it's you and not-you at the same time. It's hard to explain; Dreamselves gets interested in things super quickly and then lose interest super quickly, they're always oscillating between being hyperactive and drifting in the air without saying a word. In that sense, they're like you if were having a non-stop pyjamas party. You either break into a pillow fight or slump down lazily, that kind of stuff except all the time. As you can imagine, it's hard to do any serious stuff with your dreamself. You can try to focus as much as you want, you'll just be sluggish and sleepyheaded. Then you'll snap, forget what you were doing followed by dancing for five hours and then eating one hundred pies. This is known as Dreamself ADD, or DADD. Anyway, you can command a greater portion of your dreamself's willpower by improving your realself/dreamself connection. This is achieved by being better at sleeping. You just need to increase the quality of your sleep and you'll slip into that asshole like a pair of comfy slippers. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   IMPROVING YOUR SLEEPING SKILLS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you're a Sburb player then you're probably an internet addict and you suck at sleeping. It's okay bro, don't worry, I can give you a crash course on how to improve your sleeping skills. I'm pretty good at going to sleep. Like I don't wanna be humble or anything but I'm pretty much some kind of super pro at this stuff so I wanna lay down some pointers. The thing is, most people don't realize that they suck at sleeping. Like, they treat sleep like a magic fast-forward button that they can press just to skip to the next morning. Holy shit no, that's not how it works, if you want to sleep like a boss then you need to FEEL it. You need to grab that sleep by the horns and make it real, you wanna go to sleep just for the sake of sleeping and nothing else.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    So let me tell show you an example of good sleep. Try to picture one of those times where you had a hell of a bad day, the kind of day that stretched forever and never ended because shit kept piling up. Eventually you feel disconnected, like you've been stunting for so long that you don't feel the bike under your butt, and yet the bullshit pile doesn't stop from getting taller. You're sick and tired of everything else and you're sick and tired of being you. Even the air starts to feel thick, like you need to swim through it. When it's finally time to go to bed, you carry yourself like a wounded person. You don't even feel happy about going to sleep, you feel nothing, it's just RIGHTEOUS. Even if tomorrow was the end of the world and you wouldn't wake up, you would STILL go to sleep because it's what you WANT and NEED. And when you crash into bed, you half-expect your body to fall right through the mattress, and through the floor, and to keep going down, like in games when your character glitches through the ground and you fall off the map and you look up and you can see the world become tinier and tinier.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    See that's good sleeping right there, that's like a 10/10 score on going the fuck to sleep. You wanna focus on filling up your day so you end up with that kinda feeling. Then you'll have max bandwith with your dreamself/realself connection. I don't understand what's so difficult about it, yet I have to give sleeping lessons in like all my sessions.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   DREAMSELF BUGS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ■ SLEEPWALKING BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some dreamselves do a minor amount of sleepwalking (sleepflying?) which doesn't go farther away than the dream room. In some bad cases, people have a dreamself that do extensive sleepflying which can lead to dangerous situations. This is especially worse for people like Breath players or Space players or Void players that unconsciously channel their aspect and end going really fast, teleporting or slipping through dimensions.
    
    
    
    ■ TELEPORTPHOBIC BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You can find teleporters that lead to Prospit/Derse but dreamselves cannot use them to leave the area. If you try to use a teleporter with a dreamself, it won't work and your dreamself will immediately awake. In fact, a majority of teleportation effect seems to disrupt dreamself communication and cause instant awakening. There's obviously a conflict in the code somewhere although I'm not sure where since there are some teleportations which don't cause this bug. And there are a few people with a stable dreamself that is unnaffected.
    
    
    
    ■ DOMINANT HAND BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Your dreamself is left-handed when you are right-handed and vice-versa. It’s a minor bug that people don’t usually notice but still it's pretty weird when you notice it. Like, what the hell.
    
    
    
    ■ DREAMSELF ALCHEMY BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If a dreamself stands on top of an alchemiter pad, the server player can select the function that unmakes an item to recover its grist cost. Selecting that option doesn't do anything (NOT THAT YOU SHOULD TRY) but for some reason, it makes the interface glitch a lot and then adds the alchemy recipe for a dreamself to the Atheneum. It may be an incomplete eastern egg. The recipes only shows several ???? grist types, even if you have identified them all. They are probably grist types from the alpha build that aren't in the game anymore. As far as I know, this bogus recipe has never successfully produced a dreamself.
    
    
    
    ■ SHIRT DISPLAY BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Scratching the back of your head causes the moon symbol on the dream pyjamas to flicker. I have no idea what's up with that.
    
    
    
    ■ DREAMSELF ILLEGAL OPERATIONS ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    There are certain actions which aren't fully supported by dreamselfs. These dreamself illegal operations causes people to accumulate an invisible variable called DREAM LAG. It makes dreamselves do all kind of wonky stuff, from displaying graphical bugs to glitching through walls and stuff. There are many kinds of game exploits which are based on accumulating dreaming in a controlled manner to abuse the side-effects. The Dreaming FAQ by belligerentReverie has a chapter on how to understand this exploit. Personally I'm not convinced that it's safe.
    
    
    
    ■ ALWAYS-AWAKE BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A problem that is tied to a poor sleeping ratio, some dreamselfs are just always awake. However it's not really a super overpowered bug for being at two places at once, I mean, it's super hard to multitask two bodies and people who have this bug either choose between controlling one or the other.
    
    
    
    ■ EARLY AWAKENING BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Some people wake up years before Sburb even starts. This is a really cool stunt but I'm pretty sure it's not intended by the game.
    
    
    
    ■ MULTIPLE DREAMSELF BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I've heard a lot about this bug but haven't encountered it yet so I'll reserve judgement. It looks like future me came across this bug so if he stops being a LAZY BUTT then maybe he can fill out this section. That would be really cool. Please come on. I'm waiting.
    
    
    
    ■ DREAMSELF IS WRONG GENDER BUG ■
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A bug that certainly makes people question what the hell Sburb is thinking. Seems to happen more often to people who also have the glitch that gives male-only or female-only titles to the wrong gender.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   ADVANCED DREAMSELF MECHANICS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The ADVANCED DREAMSELF MECHANICS are the weird mechanics that cover where dreamselves are allowed to go to sleep and where they will wake up from. For that purpose, beds can be seen as some sort of SAVE POINT. This is because when your realself wakes up, it is very likely that your dreamself will be teleported to LAST BED IT VISITED. This is part of a FAILSAFE MECHANISM which bails you out of trouble otherwise you would kill your dreamself at the drop of a hat.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I mean, let's just put two and two together. Your dreamself can fly AND your dreamself can go to sleep at any second whenever your base body wakes up. What happens if you're inhabiting your dreamself and flying around like WOOOSH but then your alarm clock goes off? Does your dreamself goes asleep and then PCHOOOO it falls down 50 feet and splatter in the streets? That would kinda suck. What happens instead is that the dreamself goes POP like a soap bubble and then the dreamself respawn in a safe location, IE, a bed.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In more detais, what happens is that when your realself wakes up, your dreamself is in put in jeopardy and the game runs a check on whether it needs to be put in safety. If this check returns a positive, the game runs a RECALL script and the dreamself goes "pop". If your dreamself is in mid-air when you wake up, it automatically qualifies for this mechanism. Even if it isn't actually flying, if your dreamself is jumping over a chasm or something then it obviously can’t go to sleep on the spot. It'll go "pop" and vanish. If your dreamself is on the ground, but on someone else's Land, it also qualifies for this script and will be returned to a bed.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A dreamself is only unaffected by the recall script if it is situated in a DREAM LOCATION upon going to sleep. A dream location is a thin invisible zone that extends around bed objects and around the weird gold/purple material of the dream kingdoms. If a dreamself falls asleep without being in contact with either a bed or the material of the dream kingdoms, it automatically respawn at the LAST BED IT VISITED. This is true for any bed objects. Bed objects are anything that qualify as a bed for the purpose of Sburb scripts. The term bed object is often used to refer to beds created specifically by the game but it is not restricted to that. For example, the normal bed in your bedroom qualifies as a bed object just fine.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The last bed that a dreamself visited is deemed the SAVE BED. To mark a bed as your SAVE BED your dreamself has to take a nap in it. Technically if you're in a hurry, you can just park your butt on it and then move on to continue with your dream shenanigans. That works too, as long as you touched it. Once you marked a bed, your dreamself will be teleported there whenever it goes to sleep outside of a dream location.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This advanced mechanic stuff is not very important to pay attention to when you start out with the dreaming. You'll just notice that whenever you start dreaming, you always start from the DREAM SPIRE, even though you never return your dreamself there. However, as you increase your exploration circle, it will not be convenient to start from the dream spire every time you go to sleep. You will want to start paying attention to your BED MANAGEMENT SKILLS.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Remember that any segment of gold/purple material is a valid place to fall asleep on. For example, you can fall asleep in the streets. It just doesn't happen often because everybody is addicted to levitating as a dreamself and their feet is not often on the ground. Anyhow if you go to sleep in the streets, a friendly carapace is probably going to pick up your dreamself and carry it to a bed in the nearest house. Or if you're around the royal area, they will carry you back to your DREAM BED in the DREAM SPIRE. If you fall asleep on a ROOF, then your dreamself will probably not be noticed and you will wake up from there the next time you go to sleep. Carapaces don't typically check their roof for missing princes/princesses.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   DEFAULTING THE RECALL SCRIPT   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If your current save bed is INVALID, then the recall script will lock upon the DREAM BED by default. This can be useful to trigger on purpose. If your dreamself is lost somewhere in the megacity of the dream kingdom and you want it to go home, you can just DESTROY your save bed. The next time you wake up, it'll be in the DREAM SPIRE. Alternatively you can make a SAVE BED an INVALID LOCATION by putting a lot of stuff on it so that there isn't any room to spawn the dreamself. It saves you the problem of thrashing the bed, but there's a possibility that someone will clear the bed when you aren't looking.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The current SAVE BED will also be an INVALID LOCATION if there is already someone sleeping in that bed. Hence it's not recommended to steal into a Carapace's house and sit on their bed to save your location. Carapaces sleep too. If you're unlucky, a carapace's sleep will coincide with when your dreamself needs to be RECALLED while flying and the default recall location will be the DREAM SPIRE instead. You can lose a lot of progress because of this. It is generally safer to RENT A ROOM in a carapace inn. It's just like in RPGs where you rent a inn and your character goes on a bed, closes its eyes and then gets up and leave. It's basically what you're doing here. The irony is ridiculous.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   BED MANAGEMENT TIPS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When your dreamself EARNS ITS WINGS and has access to flying anywhere in the incipisphere, locating SAVE BEDS becomes a priority. You don't want to spend hours flying to someone Land's just to wake up inside the dream room the next time you go to sleep. That's a huge waste. So like when you reach someone's land, the first thing you wanna do is to find the Land's DWELLING SPIRE and find a bed to sleep into.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Of course it’s basic civility to warn someone in advance if you plan to crash your dreamself at their place. The Sburb Etiquette FAQ has a big section that covers this. And of course, nobody reads it. You have no idea how often it happens that you go home after a long day of adventuring and then you crawl in bed and THERE IS SOMEONE SLEEPING IN YOUR BED. Oh gosh. People keep making a mess and leaving their dreamselve all over the place it’s unreal and downright unconscionable.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    More than SAVE LOCATIONS, it's also important to see beds as SLEEPING MANAGEMENT TOOLS. If you have business in the dream world then you just need to drag your ass to the nearest bed and go to sleep. Simple enough. There are even a bunch of magic beds scattered through the game; sleeping in them increases the quality of your sleep which is weird because they look like a shitty piece of rock but whatever. Incidentally you can also use beds with your dreamself in order to end a sleeping session prematurely. If you tuck away your dreamself to sleep, you will manually revert to your realself. Switching bodies like that requires you to be a SMOOTH CRIMINAL. If you train very hard, one day you'll be just as good as me. Or maybe not. I really am crazy badass at this sleeping thing, not that I wanna brag or anything.
    
    
    
    


	85. ( GUEST CHAPTER ) - Skaia.net dungeon


    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    
    
    
    
    
    
    "What the heck is skaia.net (FAQ)", a quick and interesting guest chapter by everlastingSnow about the Skaia.net laboratory and optional dungeon.
    
    
     
     
    
    
    
    
    
    ################################################################
    #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#
    ################  Frequently asked Questions  ##################
    #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#
    ################################################################
    
    
     
    
    
    
    Question: What IS Skaia.net? Is it some sort of website?
    
    
    
    
    
     I’m glad you asked. It isn’t actually a website, despite what the name suggests. It’s an Easter egg that appears in some sessions. It doesn’t appear too often. It is in about 30-40% of sessions. It isn’t that likely that you’ll find one on your first playthrough. After a few sessions however, you may hear about it from your consorts or your friends from theirs. 
    
    
    
    Question: Ok, enough of the lecture. What is this Easter egg?
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s a giant laboratory.
    
    
    
     
    
    
     
                                                                         
             ########                                                    
            ##########                                                   
            ##########                                                   
            ##########                                                   
            ##########                                                   
            ##########          &&&&                                     
            ##########         &&&&&&                                    
            ##########        &&&&&&&&                                   
            ##########         &&&&&&                                    
            ##########          &&&&                                     
            ##########          @@@@                                     
            ##########          @@@@                                     
            ##########          @@@@                                     
            ##########          @@@@                                     
            ##########          @@@@                                     
            ##########         @@@@@@                                    
            ##########        @@@@@@@@                                   
            ##########       @@@@@@@@@@                                  
            ##########   ################################################
            ########## ##################################################
            ##################    #    ######    #    ######    #    ####
            ##################    #    ######    #    ######    #    ####
            #############################################################
            #############################################################
            #############################################################
            ##################    #    ######    #    ######    #    ####
            ##################    #    ######    #    ######    #    ####
            ##     ######################################################
            ##     ######################################################
            ##     ######################################################
            ##     ######################################################
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    It probably won’t look exactly like this. It may have a bigger tower or a satellite dish on the top or no windows. It varies from session to session. The one above is just an example of Skaia.net labs. 
    
    
    
    Question: Why is it called Skaia.net if it isn’t a website?
    
    
    
    
    
     Skaia.net is not the actual name of it. It’s just a nickname used by SBURB players to identify it. When your consorts (Or your co-players’ consorts) mention it, they will refer to it as “A giant building that appeared when the X of X entered their land” (X of X = your Class + Aspect). The nickname Skaia.net came from the name of the wireless internet connection that comes from the lab. 
    
    
    
    Question: So it is generated when a player enters the medium?
    
    
    
    
    
    Not exactly. It comes from your homeworld.
    
    
    
    Question: Wait WHAT?!
    
    
    
    
    
    It’s kind of complicated (and a little strange). I’ll try my best to explain. In some sessions, one of the players may live near a laboratory before entering the Medium. This lab will emit a wireless internet connection which will be named Skaia.net. It will be an unsecured wireless network and will allow the player to connect whenever they need to.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    When the player installs SBURB, the game will register the lab as part of the player’s home and bring it with the player when they enter. This is not a bug but rather a feature. It is kind of like a bonus dungeon that anyone can enter! It usually ends up being near a consort village and is often too far for the player to see from their house but close enough for the player to find it easily. 
    
    
    
    Question: So, what's is in the lab?
    
    
    
    
    
     Lots of interesting things! Some have more or less than others and won’t always contain the same things. I won’t claim to have seen everything but I have seen a LOT of things in there. Here’s a list:
    
    
    
    
    
    
     •         Lab equipment. Not fancy SBURB lab stuff. Things like test tubes, Bunsen burners, unlabeled containers with chemicals in them (don’t touch those!) and other science things.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Children’s toys. (Ex. Doll house, tea set, teddy bear ect.) Why? Just, Why?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Appearifier. I wouldn’t touch an appearifier unless you are a Time player, Space player (frog breeding), your session’s ectobiologist or you know what you’re doing. Trying to grab things that you or someone else interacted with in the past will cause a paradox and you WILL get slime everywhere!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Transportalizer. These things are FUN! They work the same way a Space player’s portals do but it is an actual machine rather than just a player ability. Basically if you stand on one it will transport you to a different one in a different room. It makes it ten times easier to get around. I love these things.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         ????????. I’m not sure what to call this thing. It doesn’t have a specific name. It’s basically this huge computer that will show your old planet. It shows all of the meteor locations and how soon they will land/ if they’ve landed. The places where meteors have already crashed are red, if one is about to crash it will be yellow, green means it will soon but it isn’t an immediate threat and blue means that it isn’t even there yet but it will be soon. No colour means no meteor. Simple as that. It isn’t very helpful in-game but if you find it before entry you can find out how long you and your co-players have. That’s pretty helpful.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         AN EXTREMELY ANNOYING AI. Yet again, there is no specific name for this thing. In my fourth session I got an annoying AI named Bruce. He sucked. Anyway, This AI somehow manages to hack Pesterchum and taunt you via chat. You can’t block it, it will un-block itself. If you ignore it, it will not stop. The only way to make it stop is to leave the Lab. It is ten times more annoying than the Nightmare Heir!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Mutated animals? I’ve only found one once. It was a little, black dog with four tails. I named it Tails and later prototyped it. He was a good boy.
     
    
    
    Question: Enough about the dog! What else?
    
    
    
    
    
    The only other thing I’ve ever seen in there was a dungeon. I’m pretty sure that’s the only thing that is guaranteed to be in there. That and a crapload of mutant imps! 
     
    
    
    Question: Wait… Mutant imps?
    
    
    
    
    
    Yep.  Instead of normal Imps, you get their uglier, radioactive cousin, the  mutant imp! These little guys have a lot of weird features because,  well, they’re mutants! They basically look like a blank imp template but  with little extra things added to them. Sometimes they have extra  appendages, Spikes, tentacles, extra eyes, etc. They will all glow green  and they all have a bigger health vial than normal imps. They are  supposed to look like a science experiment gone wrong, which is what they look like. They respawn quickly when killed because the room is an apoxial ebonpyre. They're hard to deal with but they're more rewarding and it's a good place to max out your echeladder. You will also find a special trap door with stairs that go down, however, it only appears after the building appears in the Medium. That's the way to the optional dungeon.
     
    
    
    Question: Dungeon?
    
    
    
    
    
     Yep. It’s an optional dungeon that can be entered via the trap door in one of the rooms in the lab. It will be marked with only a spirograph (enter) and anyone can go in. It leads to another floor with more monsters and puzzles and traps and lab equipment. You can find another trapdoor with stairs that go down and it goes on like that forever. The weird thing is that any Space player will tell you that something isn't right down there, like, there's some serious spatial wrongness taking place. And it's true. The dungeon just keeps going down forever. It's like in games when you have an extra dungeons that goes down 999+ floors and nobody ever saw the end of it. That's basically what the skaia.net dungeon is, it keeps going even though it's geographically impossible. Something about pocket dimensions at work. The point is, you just go down floors after floors and they become slightly bigger and harder every time. It also becomes harder to connect to your friend via the Medium's magical internet. Even your session's Seer will tell you that people feel farther away as they progress down the floors. Another quirky thing about the dungeon is that after a bunch of floors, when you're too far away to contact people outside of the dungeon, you start being contacted by a NPC. It's the only NPC that operated through the chat client and it's supposed to be like a mad AI. It has a mad kink for taunting you and teasting you like a crybaby. Something about how you'll never reach all of the wonderful GAME SECRETS stored at the bottom of the dungeon.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A lot of veteran players have tried to challenge the limit of the infinite skaia.net dungeon. They were never seen again. Nobody knows where that stupid dungeon even *goes*. According to some it ollies outy right out of the session itself. Some accounts say that after 999 floors, the thing has no sign of ending but the new floors start being glitchy and unstable. Like a randomly generated dungeon going awry.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Usually I just rage-quit around the 20th floor and steal all of the Lab coats and equipment scattered around.
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Note: As previously mentioned, your Space player is going to hate it down there. Please do NOT drag them down there. Also, Void players LOVE this thing! Keep this in mind when picking dungeon buddies!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ################################################################
    #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#
    ###################        Glitches         ####################
    #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#
    ################################################################
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     Like everything else in SBURB, this thing has a crap load of glitches:
    
    
    
    
    
    
     •         Sometimes, if it is heavily damaged before entry, the lab won’t enter with you. It will just sit there on your homeland, like a bump on a log, being absolutely useless as it is further destroyed by meteors. This is stupid.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Occasionally, a mutant OhGodWhat will spawn outside the lab. I have one thing to say to you if you are that unlucky. Run and hope it doesn’t see you!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         If the player who owns the land dies, when their land begins going into grief and everything disappears, Skaia.net Labs will remain for some reason! It won’t have any mutant imps and is therefore easier to complete. It won’t give you the echeladder rung though and it’s kind of boring without imps so there’s no real point.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Sometimes mutant imps will spawn without any mutations but will still glow green and will still be called Mutant imps.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Sometimes the door to the lab is locked. You’ll have to break a window. If it doesn’t have a window, you can’t enter. (Might not be a glitch but I’m pretty sure your supposed to be able to get in!)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    •         Sometimes the AI will try to kill you. It is not supposed to do that. Abscond immediately. 
    
    
    


	86. Article - Title Interpretation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter is part of a second attempt to rant about class/aspect stuff.
    
    
    ┌────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒░░▒░░▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒░░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒   ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒     ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒      ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒      ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░▒▒▒   ▒▒░░░▒       ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░▒░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░▒▒     ▒▒░░░▒       ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░▒▒░░░░░░▒       ▒▒░▒        ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░▒         ▒░▒        ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░▒░▒▒▒░░░░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░▒         ▒▒▒        ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░▒          ▒▒        ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒         ▒▒        ▒▒░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒         ▒▒        ▒▒░░░░░░▒    ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒  ▒▒░░░░░▒▒         ▒        ▒▒░░░░▒     ▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒      ▒▒░░░▒▒                  ▒░░░▒     ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░▒░▒░░░░░░▒░░▒░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░         ▒░░░▒▒                 ▒░░▒     ▒▒░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░▒░░▒▒░░░░▒░░░▒░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░           ▒░▒▒▒               ▒░░▒     ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░▒▒▒░░▒░░░░░▒░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░▒           ▒▒▒▒               ▒▒▒      ▒░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒           ▒▒▒              ▒▒▒      ▒░░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒  │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒           ▒               ▒▒      ▒░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒     │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒   ▒░░░▒▒▒                                  ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒       │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒       ░░░░▒                                 ▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒          │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒        ▒▒░▒▒▒                                ▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒            │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒         ▒▒░▒▒                               ▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒               │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                            ▒░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒                   │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                           ▒▒░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒                      │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒                                         ▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒                         │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒                                      ▒▒░▒▒▒▒                             │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                                    ▒▒▒▒                                │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                                                                      │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                                                                    │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                                                   │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                                                  │
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                                              ▒▒▒│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                                          ▒▒▒▒░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                                      ▒▒▒▒▒░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                                                  ▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                                              ▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒                                         ▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                                 ▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                           ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒                     ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒░▒░▒░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒      ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    │░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░│
    └────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*  INTRODUCTION TO TITLE INTERPRETATION   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*******************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This chapter will serve as an introduction to the advanced subject of title interpretation, also known as classpect analysis or roleplay deconstruction. The subject of title interpretation is part of a larger classification of sburbian lore that is known as metagaming. In turn, metagaming can be described as the pursuit of game knowledge that is not normally available within the scope of a session. As per its classification, the subject of title interpretation is heavily theoretical and imprecise field of study. There are many factors which needs to be taken into consideration for the purpose of title interpretation: these factors are the ASPECT, the CLASS, the ACTIVE/PASSIVE INFLUENCE, the ASPECT RESISTANCE RATIO, the CLASS DEVIANCY INDEX and CORRUPTION LEVELS. The summation of these factors can be used to analyze the meaning of a player's given role in the game. It is A LOT OF STUFF to take into consideration for a proper evaluation and as such, the subject of title interpretation can be kind of a PAIN IN THE ASS.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   CAUTION AND ADVICE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The notion of a sburb title can be aptly defined as an UNFITTING CHALLENGE to overcome during the span of a session. This is vastly different from the common misconception which holds that titles are an unavoidable destiny. The distinction lies in the fact that not all players are successful at achieving their destined role, for it is an outcome greatly dependent on [PERSONAL GROWTH]. Some people are good at facing the music and dancing to the tune of their personal problem while some people kinda suck at this stuff. Therefore, one needs to keep firmly in mind that not all players are a valid example of what their title entails. Likewise, not all session events are meaningful in context. One needs to exercise caution when picking data to fit into a title interpretation theory. It is all too easy to derive a grand metaphorical analogy out of sburb players that are doing nothing but goofing around like a bunch of schoolfed douchesboobs. It does not help that this stuff HAPPENS LIKE REALLY A LOT during a typical sburb session.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   INTRODUCTION TO ASPECT LORE   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The subject of title interpretation is best approached through a solid basis in ASPECT LORE. The first step for getting into ASPECT LORE is to understand that sburb aspects do not follow a strict definition. If you ask three heroes of the same aspect about what they can do with their aspect, you will hear three different answers. However if you take these three players and ask them what their aspect means to them, you are bound to notice certain similarities in the way they talk about it. This is caused by a phenomena called FIGURATIVE DIFFRACTION, which causes the SAME ASPECT to be PERCEIVED DIFFERENTLY depending on who you ask. This is also known as READING an aspect in a different way. In order to truly communicate the meaning of an aspect, one needs to convey ALL THE WAYS THAT IT CAN BE READ. This is made possible by organizing aspects within a VISUAL TOOL known as an ASPECT DIAGRAM. For example here is a diagram for the aspect of LIGHT.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                          DIAGRAM FOR THE ASPECT OF LIGHT                                     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                ┌────────────────┐                                            │
    │                                                │                │                                            │
    │                                                │  ILLUMINATION  │                                            │
    │                                                │                │                                            │
    │                                                └────────────────┘                                            │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                       █▌                                                     │
    │                                                      ███▌                                                    │
    │                                                     █████▌                                                   │
    │                            ┌──────────────┐           █▌          ┌──────────────┐                           │
    │                            │              │           █▌          │              │                           │
    │                            │  BRILLIANCE  │           █▌          │  REVELATION  │                           │
    │                            │ (halo effect)│           █▌          │   (vision)   │                           │
    │                            └──────────────┘           █▌          └──────────────┘                           │
    │                                                    literal                                                   │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │  ┌────────────────┐    █▌                     █   █ ███  █ █ ███                   ▐█    ┌───────────────┐   │
    │  │                │   ██▌    conceptual       █     █    █ █  █       derivative   ▐██   │               │   │
    │  │ ENLIGHTNEMENT  │  ██████████████████████   █   █ █ ██ ███  █   █████████████████████  │  INFORMATION  │   │
    │  │                │   ██▌                     █   █ █  █ █ █  █                    ▐██   │               │   │
    │  └────────────────┘    █▌                     ███ █ ████ █ █  █                    ▐█    └───────────────┘   │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                    abstract                                                  │
    │                            ┌──────────────┐           █▌          ┌────────────┐                             │
    │                            │              │           █▌          │            │                             │
    │                            │  BRIGHTNESS  │           █▌          │  GUIDANCE  │                             │
    │                            │    (mood)    │           █▌          │   (luck)   │                             │
    │                            └──────────────┘           █▌          └────────────┘                             │
    │                                                     █████▌                                                   │
    │                                                      ███▌                                                    │
    │                                                       █▌                                                     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                  ┌───────────┐                                               │
    │                                                  │           │                                               │
    │                                                  │  FORTUNE  │                                               │
    │                                                  │           │                                               │
    │                                                  └───────────┘                                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In the case above, this particular type of a diagram is called an ASPECT DIFFERENTIATION METAMATRIX.  There many other types of aspect diagrams, each with their strengths and weaknesses, and certain diagrams have been specifically designed to explain a singular aspect. The ASPECT DIFFERENTIATION METAMATRIX is a standardized type of diagram that can be applied to any aspect in sburb in order to communicate its meaning in layman terms. It has a very simple structure which consists of portraying aspects as a crisscross of influences that range from SUPRALITERAL to SUBABSTRACT and from INTERCONCEPTUAL to MEDIADERIVATIVE.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                               LAYOUT OF AN ASPECT DIFFERENTIATION METAMATRIX                                 │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ████ ███ █   █ ███ ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █ █  █ █ █ █      █  █   █  █ █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ █  █ ████ ████ ███ █   █  █  ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                                █ █  █ █    █ █  █ █ █   █  █  █   █ █  █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ █    █  █ █ █ ███ █  █  ███ █  █ █ █ ███                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                   █ █  █ ███ ███ ████                █▌            █   █ ███ ███  █ ███                      │
    │                     ██ █  █  █   █  █                █▌            ██ ██ █   █▌▐▌   █ █                      │
    │                   █ █▀██  █  ███ ████                █▌            █ █ █ ███ █▌▐▌ █ ███                      │
    │                   █ █ ▀█  █  █   █ █                 █▌            █   █ █   █▌▐▌ █ █ █                      │
    │     █▌            █ █  █  █  ███ █  █                █▌            █   █ ███ ███  █ █ █               ▐█     │
    │    ██▌                                               █▌                                               ▐██    │
    │   ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████   │
    │    ██▌                                               █▌                                               ▐██    │
    │     █▌  ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ ███  ███ █  █ ███ █    █▌    ███  ███ ████ █ █  █ ███ ███ █ █  █ ███    ▐█     │
    │         █   █  █ ██ █ █   █   █  █  █  █  █ █ █ █    █▌    █▌▐▌ █   █  █   █  █ █ █  █    █  █ █             │
    │         █   █  █ █▀██ █   ███ ████  █  █  █ ███ █    █▌    █▌▐▌ ███ ████ █ █  █ ███  █  █ █  █ ███           │
    │         █   █  █ █ ▀█ █   █   █     █  █  █ █ █ █    █▌    █▌▐▌ █   █ █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █ █  █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █             │
    │         ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ █     █  ▐██▌ █ █ ███  █▌    ███  ███ █  █ █  ▐▌  █ █  █  █  ▐▌  ███           │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███     ███ ███  ███ ███ ████ ███ ███ ███                              │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █ █    █  █  █ █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ██ ███ ███  ███  █  ████ ███ █    █                               │
    │                                █ █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █   █  █  █ █  █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ ███     █ █ ███  ███  █  █  █ █ █ ███  █                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    This type of configuration is also known as the QUADRATIC ENTANGLEMENT THEOREM to certain people, especially to those who have read the Advanced Aspect Mechanics FAQ written by rambunctiousCannonade. While ramCan's FAQ is fascinating to study as the work of a pioneer in aspect analysis, it is also ancient and many of its principles are outdated by now. The QUADRATIC ENTANGLEMENT THEOREM is considered obsolete due to not identifying the corruption variable and misappropriating the influence of the active/passive effect. This theory has now been replaced far and wide by the PRINCIPLE OF ASPECT DIFFERENTIATION THROUGH METAGAME MATRICES, shortened as ASPECT DIFFERENTIATION METAMATRIX. However this term is not accepted unanimously and certain circles of people prefer to use older FAQ terms. It depends mostly on timespace locality, since people who have first read older FAQs tend to favor using their terms even after their theories have been improved. Luckily, this shouldn't be too much of a problem due to technical issues with current hosting severs. If you can read this FAQ then it is likely that ramCan's FAQ hasn't started being written yet. Therefore it shouldn't be too hard to ignore its preemptive obsolescence.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   HOW TO READ ASPECT DIAGRAMS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    In order to dwell more into ASPECT LORE, one first need to learn more about FIGURATIVE DIFFRACTION which can be done by learning more about ASPECT DIAGRAMS. For this purpose, the following section will focus on explaining how to read an ASPECT DIFFERENTIATION METAMATRIX. This type of diagram can be used to explain a lot of the EXTRA WEIRD STUFF that sburb tries to pass as logical about aspects. For example the aspect of LIGHT can be used, among other things, to produce light or to understand things or to get better vision or to become more lucky. From the point of view of aspect mechanics, all these things are only separated by degrees of interpretation. That is essentially what ASPECT DIAGRAMS serve to illustrate. Now, the previous diagram of the ASPECT OF LIGHT was a bit complicated so let's replace it with a more crude diagram of what this aspect is about.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                ACTUAL LIGHT                                                  │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              █▌              █   █ ███  █ █ ███              ▐█                              │
    │                             ██▌              █     █    █ █  █               ▐██                             │
    │       FEELING THE LIGHT    ████████████████  █   █ █ ██ ███  █   ████████████████   DOING THE LIGHTY THING   │
    │                             ██▌              █   █ █  █ █ █  █               ▐██                             │
    │                              █▌              ███ █ ████ █ █  █               ▐█                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                  ABSTRACT LIGHT THING THAT HURTS TO THINK ABOUT                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok this diagram is super shitty but let's pretend for a second that it isn't. This diagram is made of branching paths which represent the directions that you can take when trying to interpret an aspect. Therefore, the purpose of aspect diagrams is to illustrate aspects as a SPECTRUM OF MEANING rather than a solid block. This spectrum is the reason why HEROES OF LIGHT may not interpret the ASPECT OF LIGHT in the same manner. You could say that it's the equivalent of having different POINTS OF VIEW about the aspect. In return, these different points of view about the ASPECT OF LIGHT will cause it to produce a DIFFERENT KIND OF LIGHT. This is the source of the phenomena known as FIGURATIVE DIFFRACTION. To take a closer lookat how figurative diffraction work, we will study closely how to interpret an ASPECT DIFFERENTIATION METAMATRIX. On this diagram, the vertical axis which goes from SUPRALITERAL to SUBABSTRACT, is what defines the DEGREE OF ABSTRACTION of an aspect. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ████ ███ █   █ ███ ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █ █  █ █ █ █      █  █   █  █ █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ █  █ ████ ████ ███ █   █  █  ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                                █ █  █ █    █ █  █ █ █   █  █  █   █ █  █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ █    █  █ █ █ ███ █  █  ███ █  █ █ █ ███                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███     ███ ███  ███ ███ ████ ███ ███ ███                              │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █ █    █  █  █ █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ██ ███ ███  ███  █  ████ ███ █    █                               │
    │                                █ █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █   █  █  █ █  █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ ███     █ █ ███  ███  █  █  █ █ █ ███  █                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The DEGREE OF ABSTRACTION of an aspect is an important component to ASPECT LORE, as it shows on what level you are reading an aspect. It can be compared to reading something normally and then progressively squinting until your eyes are closed shut real hard and you start seeing little lights floating around. Kinda like that. The simplest way to read an aspect is always its most SUPERFICIAL meaning. The DEEPER you read an aspect, the more this meaning changes until it is barely recognizable. Let's put all that WEIRD JUNK into context by using the aspect of LIGHT as an example.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Let's say that you are a HERO OF LIGHT and that you are walking in a forest in the middle of the night. It's dark and scary and you can't see a thing. It gives you a constricting feeling in your chest to walk in the dark like that and you want to use your aspect to do something about the situation. In this case, an example of SUPRALITERAL LIGHT would be to create a source of light. For example you just take out your frying pan or shovel or golf club from your strife deck and you make it GLOW. That's a pretty straight stunt and you would be a piss poor Hero of Light if you didn't get a free flashlight.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now if you start dipping toward a more ABSTRACT definition of Light, you want to twist the meaning of the aspect into something that gives you the SAME FEELING as being given a light while in the dark. You want a LIGHT SUBSTITUTE. "I can't believe it's not light". In this case the meaning of LIGHT becomes more abstract territory and it turns from ILLUMINATION to PERCEPTION. In other words, you realize that you don't actually need a source of light, you just [want to see]. If you can see in the dark then it addresses the real problem of the situation. Therefore the ASPECT OF LIGHT will provide you better vision, or repair vision if impaired, so that you can see everything AS IF IT WAS FLOODED WITH LIGHT. From the point of view of a HERO OF LIGHT, there is no difference.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Going further down that road, you will realize that the problem with walking in the dark isn't that you [want to see]. That was just something you said quickly and which doesn't properly explain your concern. What is truly bothering you is that you [want to know], you don't want to walk randomly in a dark forest and get a face full of tree. You want to know everything that's ahead of you. This is an interpretation of Light that dwells on REVEALING INFORMATION. If you have enough information about the forest that is around you, then you can close your eyes and walk forward as if you were in broad daylight. That's what it means to be given Light on a more abstract level. When you reach for this THIS TYPE OF LIGHT, you don’t need a source of light anymore. You don’t even need to see.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now if you go deeper into abstraction territory, you decide that your problem was never about information. You don't care to learn about the forest. Who cares about trees and their GREEN BITS and STICKY TRUNKS. You just want to know for sure that you'll walk in a direction where you end up fine. You want to sense that path. Therefore, your perception of the meaning of LIGHT goes from [I want to know] to [I want guidance]. You want to feel the guidance of the light, the same feeling as walking toward a source of Light in the dark and knowing that your situation is unraveling to a better end. The actual thing that is bothering you about walking in the dark is the looming sense of UNCERTAINTY.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Lastly, if you go all the way down to the bottom of the rabbit hole and then through the looking glass, your interpretation of LIGHT goes beyond guidance and beyond anything that is remotely sane. It's a clashing retaliation to the concept of uncertainty. You want to transcend the rule of having to take risks because of the unknown. You want to be able to walk in the dark with no flashlight, no map and no compass and still reach destination safely because that's just how things are. This interpretation of Light addresses the primal feeling that you have when you're in the dark: "I don't know if I'll be alright". The LIGHT makes sure that you'll be alright, even if it does not make sense because it involves things BEYOND YOUR GRASP. It's about being in command of a cosmic force of guidance that shouldn't be allowed to be manipulated or quantified. Some people crudely refer to this force as luck while others prefer to use fancy-ass terms like Providence, Karmic Balance or most commonly among Light Players, Fortune.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ████ ███ █   █ ███ ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █ █  █ █ █ █      █  █   █  █ █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ █  █ ████ ████ ███ █   █  █  ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                                █ █  █ █    █ █  █ █ █   █  █  █   █ █  █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ █    █  █ █ █ ███ █  █  ███ █  █ █ █ ███                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                              ███▌                                                                            │
    │                             █████▌                                                                           │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                               █▌ DESCRIPTIVE LIGHT  =  ILLUMINATION                                          │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                               █▌ CONNOTATIVE LIGHT  =  VISION                                                │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                               █▌ EMBLEMATIC  LIGHT  =  INFORMATION                                           │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                               █▌ FIGURATIVE  LIGHT  =  GUIDANCE                                              │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                               █▌ SUBSTRATIVE LIGHT  =  FORTUNE                                               │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                             █████▌                                                                           │
    │                              ███▌                                                                            │
    │                               █▌                                                                             │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███     ███ ███  ███ ███ ████ ███ ███ ███                              │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █ █    █  █  █ █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ██ ███ ███  ███  █  ████ ███ █    █                               │
    │                                █ █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █   █  █  █ █  █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ ███     █ █ ███  ███  █  █  █ █ █ ███  █                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    You could say that the aspect of LIGHT is the sum of all of these meanings at once. You can't pinpoint the meaning of LIGHT as information or sight or luck, the only thing you can truly say is LIGHT is the feeling you have in your chest when any of its components are involved. It's there when you're given a source of light in the dark, it's there when you can see things more clearly, it's there when you obtain information that you desired for so long and it's there when when you are lucky and the future becomes bright. It's the stuff that makes you lift your chin and open your eyes real wide to stare at ahead because you know where you're going, because everything is clear and because everything will turn out fine. You can't really describe that in words. That's also why you can't describe the aspect of LIGHT in words. The only way to communicate it correctly is to draw its symbol and point at it. When you try to force yourself to translate it, the aspect goes through FIGURATIVE DIFFRACTION, just like how the aspect takes different forms to express itself and provide the feeling of LIGHT. 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    NOTE: The interpretation of an aspect at its most abstract point is also known as the SUB-ASPECT. For example, the meaning of LIGHT as fortune is called SUB-LIGHT, the meaning of MIND as subconscious stuff is called the SUB-MIND and the meaning of SPACE when twisted all weird for teleportation stuff is called going into SUB-SPACE.
    
    
    
    


	87. Article - Title Interpretation part 2


    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   TITLE INTERPRETATION   part 2   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The previous chapter covered how to interpret aspect with different degrees of abstraction. This chapter will move to the second half of this introduction to ASPECT LORE by covering how to interpret aspects with different degrees of symbolism. If we return to the layout of the aspect diagram we are using as mean example, we notice that it consists of two different axis. This is what gives INTERPRETATIVE DEPTH to an aspect. While the primary axis covers a range of value which goes from SUPRALITERAL to SUBABSTRACT, the secondary axis covers a range of value which goes from INTERCONCEPTUAL to MEDIADERIVATIVE. This is the axis that we are now going to explore.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                       SKELETON OF AN ASPECT DIAGRAM                                          │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ████ ███ █   █ ███ ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █ █  █ █ █ █      █  █   █  █ █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ █  █ ████ ████ ███ █   █  █  ███ ████ ███ █                                 │
    │                                █ █  █ █    █ █  █ █ █   █  █  █   █ █  █ █ █                                 │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ █    █  █ █ █ ███ █  █  ███ █  █ █ █ ███                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                   █ █  █ ███ ███ ████                █▌            █   █ ███ ███  █ ███                      │
    │                     ██ █  █  █   █  █                █▌            ██ ██ █   █▌▐▌   █ █                      │
    │                   █ █▀██  █  ███ ████                █▌            █ █ █ ███ █▌▐▌ █ ███                      │
    │                   █ █ ▀█  █  █   █ █                 █▌            █   █ █   █▌▐▌ █ █ █                      │
    │     █▌            █ █  █  █  ███ █  █                █▌            █   █ ███ ███  █ █ █               ▐█     │
    │    ██▌                                               █▌                                               ▐██    │
    │   ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████   │
    │    ██▌                                               █▌                                               ▐██    │
    │     █▌  ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ ███  ███ █  █ ███ █    █▌    ███  ███ ████ █ █  █ ███ ███ █ █  █ ███    ▐█     │
    │         █   █  █ ██ █ █   █   █  █  █  █  █ █ █ █    █▌    █▌▐▌ █   █  █   █  █ █ █  █    █  █ █             │
    │         █   █  █ █▀██ █   ███ ████  █  █  █ ███ █    █▌    █▌▐▌ ███ ████ █ █  █ ███  █  █ █  █ ███           │
    │         █   █  █ █ ▀█ █   █   █     █  █  █ █ █ █    █▌    █▌▐▌ █   █ █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █ █  █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █             │
    │         ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ █     █  ▐██▌ █ █ ███  █▌    ███  ███ █  █ █  ▐▌  █ █  █  █  ▐▌  ███           │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                    █████▌                                                    │
    │                                                     ███▌                                                     │
    │                                                      █▌                                                      │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███     ███ ███  ███ ███ ████ ███ ███ ███                              │
    │                              █   █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █ █    █  █  █ █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ █  █ ███  ██ ███ ███  ███  █  ████ ███ █    █                               │
    │                                █ █  █ █  █    █ █ █  █   █  █  █ █  █ █ █    █                               │
    │                              ███ ▐██▌ ███     █ █ ███  ███  █  █  █ █ █ ███  █                               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The horizontal axis of this diagram refers to the type of influence of an aspect rather than its type of meaning. In order to grasp how that works, you first have to think of aspects as a force that exerts pressures on players and their surroundings. Aspects are like sponsors, they want to promote everything that they stands for. However, aspects do not particularly care HOW they are promoted, and for that reason, their influence can vary greatly whether they are doing things in a SYMBOLIC manner or in a VERBATIM manner. One way or another, aspects wants to be represented in the MEDIUM.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                          DIFFERENT TYPES OF INFLUENCE                                        │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │      REALM OF THE SYMBOLIC ASPECT                                                                            │
    │      ┌───────────────────────────                                                                            │
    │      │                                                                     REALM OF THE VERBATIM ASPECT      │
    │      │                                                                     ─────────────────────────────┐    │
    │      │                                                                                                  │    │
    │      │                                                                                                  │    │
    │      │                                                                                                  │    │
    │      █                                                                                                  █    │
    │     ██                                                                                                  ██   │
    │    ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  │
    │     ██                                                                                                  ██   │
    │      █   █ █  █ ███ ███ ████                                     █   █ ███ ███  █ ███                   █    │
    │            ██ █  █  █   █  █                                     ██ ██ █   █▌▐▌   █ █                        │
    │          █ █▀██  █  ███ ████                                     █ █ █ ███ █▌▐▌ █ ███                        │
    │          █ █ ▀█  █  █   █ █                                      █   █ █   █▌▐▌ █ █ █                        │
    │          █ █  █  █  ███ █  █                                     █   █ ███ ███  █ █ █                        │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │          ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ ███  ███ █  █ ███ █               ███  ███ ████ █ █  █ ███ ███ █ █  █ ███     │
    │          █   █  █ ██ █ █   █   █  █  █  █  █ █ █ █               █▌▐▌ █   █  █   █  █ █ █  █    █  █ █       │
    │          █   █  █ █▀██ █   ███ ████  █  █  █ ███ █               █▌▐▌ ███ ████ █ █  █ ███  █  █ █  █ ███     │
    │          █   █  █ █ ▀█ █   █   █     █  █  █ █ █ █               █▌▐▌ █   █ █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █ █  █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █       │
    │          ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ █     █  ▐██▌ █ █ ███             ███  ███ █  █ █  ▐▌  █ █  █  █  ▐▌  ███     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For example, we have seen in the previous chapter that the aspect of LIGHT enjoys certain themes. It likes when things are CLEAR and REVEALED, it likes when people feel GUIDED and generally NOT IN THE DARK. The aspect thinks that all of these things are the bee's knees. As such, a LIGHT PLAYER has to become a symbol that vehiculates these concepts wherever the player goes. While the aspect can brought these concepts to attention in an obvious manner, such as by empowering the player to perform a magical feat, the aspect can also do so by empowering any feeling or behavior or activity that is thematically themed with LIGHT.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As a more concrete example, a HERO OF LIGHT could champion the cause of light by HELPING PEOPLE SEE through providing them with HEALING THERAPY. The aspect endorses when people can SEE THE LIGHT and stop feeling LOST or IN THE DARK. However, the same player can also perform the literal feat of helping people see by giving them NEW EYEBALLS. For the aspect of LIGHT, it’s the same thing whether someone can SEE THE LIGHT in an symbolic manner or in a verbatim manner. You could even say that the aspect is CONFUSED by this junk. The aspects readily swaps the clause of “helping people see” as symbolic or as word-for-word. It is not unlike a certain infamous bug which causes an object and a weapon to behave as one inventory item and swap confusely between the two.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                  SYMBOLIC VISION  vs  VERBATIM VISION                                        │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │          "OH I SEE"                                                                  "OH I SEE"              │
    │                                                                                                       +++    │
    │                                                                                                     +++      │
    │            +  +                                                                                   +++        │
    │        + +      +                                                                               +++          │
    │           +███▌+   +            ███ ███ █   █ ███    ███ █ █ █ █  █ ███                 ███▌  +++            │
    │        ▐█ █████▌█▌              █   █ █ ██ ██ █       █  █ █   ██ █ █                  █████▌++              │
    │        ▐█ █████▌█▌              ███ ███ █ █ █ ███     █  ███ █ █▀██ █ ██               █████▌ +++            │
    │        ▐█ █████▌█▌                █ █ █ █   █ █       █  █ █ █ █ ▀█ █  █               █████▌   +++          │
    │        ▐█+ ███ +█▌              ███ █ █ █   █ ███     █  █ █ █ █  █ ████                ███       +++        │
    │        ▐█ █████ █▌                                                                    ███████       +++      │
    │         █████████                                                                    ▐███████▌        +++    │
    │           █████                                                                     ▐█ █████ █▌              │
    │           █████                                                                     ▐█ █████ █▌              │
    │           █████                                                                     ▐█ █████ █▌              │
    │           █████                                                                     ▐█ █████ █▌              │
    │           █████                         aspects are weird okay                      ▐█ █████ █▌              │
    │           ██ ██                                                                        ██ ██                 │
    │           ██ ██                                                                        ██ ██                 │
    │           ██ ██                                                                        ██ ██                 │
    │           ██  █▌                                                                       ██  █▌                │
    │          ▐█▌  █▌                                                                      ▐█▌  █▌                │
    │          ▐█▌  █▌                                                                      ▐█▌  █▌                │
    │          ███  ███                                                                     ███  ███               │
    │          ████ ████                                                                    ████ ████              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │      SUDDEN REALIZATION                                                             ACTUAL VISION            │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The consequence is that an aspect can have different kinds of influences even at the same level of abstraction. The aspect can do something obviously magical through a through a DERIVATIVE MEDIUM or it can do something subtly symbolic through an INTERNALIZED CONCEPT. It’s sometimes simplified by saying that an aspect can pursue a FEELING or an ACTION. Hence, LIGHT PLAYERS can do THE LIGHTY THING but they can also do things because they FEEL-IGHT. Explaining things and trying to help people see through their problem is not an activity that LIGHT PLAYER can attempt but they are likely to excel at it. Their aspect will give STAT BOOSTS to IMPROVE THE ODDS OF SUCCESS of performing such activities because they are symbolically tied to LIGHT.
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │    ┌                                  ┐                                      ┌                            ┐  │
    │     the concept of seeing more clearly                                        actually seeing more clearly   │
    │    └                                  ┘                                      └                            ┘  │
    │                     │                                                                      │                 │
    │                     │                                                                      │                 │
    │                     │                                                                      │                 │
    │      █▌                                                                                                ▐█    │
    │     ██▌                                                                                                ▐██   │
    │    ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  │
    │     ██▌                                                                                                ▐██   │
    │      █▌  █ █  █ ███ ███ ████                                     █   █ ███ ███  █ ███                  ▐█    │
    │            ██ █  █  █   █  █                                     ██ ██ █   █▌▐▌   █ █                        │
    │          █ █▀██  █  ███ ████                                     █ █ █ ███ █▌▐▌ █ ███                        │
    │          █ █ ▀█  █  █   █ █                                      █   █ █   █▌▐▌ █ █ █                        │
    │          █ █  █  █  ███ █  █                                     █   █ ███ ███  █ █ █                        │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │          ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ ███  ███ █  █ ███ █               ███  ███ ████ █ █  █ ███ ███ █ █  █ ███     │
    │          █   █  █ ██ █ █   █   █  █  █  █  █ █ █ █               █▌▐▌ █   █  █   █  █ █ █  █    █  █ █       │
    │          █   █  █ █▀██ █   ███ ████  █  █  █ ███ █               █▌▐▌ ███ ████ █ █  █ ███  █  █ █  █ ███     │
    │          █   █  █ █ ▀█ █   █   █     █  █  █ █ █ █               █▌▐▌ █   █ █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █ █  █  █ ▐▌▐▌ █       │
    │          ███ ▐██▌ █  █ ███ ███ █     █  ▐██▌ █ █ ███             ███  ███ █  █ █  ▐▌  █ █  █  █  ▐▌  ███     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    For that reason, it’s important to see aspects as more than a bunch of fake magical powers. They’re like a big ball of lingering feelings and impressions and states of mind and predispositions that are symbolically tied together. There isn't any glowing light or flashing arrow that indicate that a player’s aspect is influencing things just because they are a SYMBOL of the aspect but the influence is there. And most interestingly, aspects will often influence things on the CONCEPTUAL SPECTRUM without players realizing it. For example, you needs to be versed into the lore of SYMBOLIC LIGHT in order to recognize all of the shenanigans that the aspect can do in the background. This process is increasingly more complex as you realize that EVERY DEGREE OF ABSTRACTION of an aspect will involve A DIFFERENT TYPE OF SHENANIGANS that are felt but not seen.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                   SYMBOLIC MEANING   vs   VERBATIM MEANING                                   │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │     █▌ CONCEPTUAL LIGHT: HALO EFFECT                                     ACTUAL LIGHT: EMITTING LIGHT ▐█     │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │   █████████████████████████████████████████    ILLUMINATION    ███████████████████████████████████████████   │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │     █▌                                                                                                ▐█     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │     █▌ CONCEPTUAL VISION: THINKING CLEARLY                              ACTUAL VISION: SEEING CLEARLY ▐█     │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │   █████████████████████████████████████████    PERCEPTION      ███████████████████████████████████████████   │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │     █▌                                                                                                ▐█     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │     █▌ CONCEPTUAL INFORMATION: EXPLAINING                             ACTUAL INFORMATION: DISCOVERING ▐█     │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │   █████████████████████████████████████████    INFORMATION     ███████████████████████████████████████████   │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │     █▌                                                                                                ▐█     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │     █▌ CONCEPTUAL ASSISTANCE: LEARNING                                  ACTUAL ASSISTANCE: BEING LEAD ▐█     │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │   █████████████████████████████████████████      GUIDANCE      ███████████████████████████████████████████   │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │     █▌                                                                                                ▐█     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │     █▌ CONCEPTUAL LUCK: OPTIMISM                                   ACTUAL LUCK: MANIPULATING THE ODDS ▐█     │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │   █████████████████████████████████████████      FORTUNE       ███████████████████████████████████████████   │
    │    ██▌                                                                                                ▐██    │
    │     █▌                                                                                                ▐█     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Let's take a closer look at just the first item of this list. We have established that the aspect of LIGHT likes to reveal thing, hence it can perform the feat of revealing something by literally making it GLOW WITH LIGHT. However if you flip this influence to the SYMBOLIC SIDE, the aspect can also make something DRAW ATTENTION as if it was bright. It makes an object fee as if it’s being loud or wearing bright colors, it's giving off the vibe "I am obvious and in broad daylight and there is no way you can miss me". In order words the object is broadcasting LIGHT on a conceptual level. There's no obvious magical effect and yet the impression is there. It’s like you’re in the dark and the target is glow-in-the-dark, everybody knows that you can't take your eyes off stuff that glows in the dark.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    What makes this example more interesting is that this effect is often an INTRINSIC QUALITY that is found on LIGHT PLAYERS. Or at least, it is a quality that they often start to display once they particularly achieved in the game. They just feel BRIGHT, they feel as if they GLOW, they RADIATE with invisible light on the conceptual spectrum. When a LIGHT PLAYER enters a room filled with people, it makes everybody turn their head. It feels as if a really bright object just walked through the door and it’s not like you can ignore that. While it is clear that the person is NOT ACTUALLY GLOWING, the aspect of LIGHT is producing a similar effect and feeling as if they did. Sometimes you can’t look at them without wanting to shield your eyes or put on sunglasses. It’s like staring at the sun. And the worst thing is when you try to shield your eyes or wear sunglasses and realize that it doesn't block the feeling at all.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As a consequence of this effect, LIGHT PLAYERS often have a hard time trying to SNEAK into a room. It's like they are wearing a strong perfume called THE BRILLIANCE OF REVELATION and it smells exactly like what is written on the label. Conversely, if a person tries to hide and a LIGHT PLAYER draws near, it will SHINE LIGHT ON THAT PERSON and they will be more likely to be seen or discovered. It's as if things are easier to see, to notice or to understand when light players are around, like they are an actual source of Light that illuminates their surroundings. This is known as ASPECT PARACOGNITIVE BEHAVIOR. This affects LIGHT PLAYERS more than anyone else, and it’s a typical thing of LIGHT PLAYERS to want to want everyone to SEE and LEARN and UNDERSTAND because it’s what their aspect is metaphorically puking all over the place.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   ASPECT DUALITY AND ASPECT VACILLATION   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    What is perhaps the most fascinating subject of ASPECT LORE is the study of the relationship between the SYMBOLIC influence and the VERBATIM influence of an aspect. It’s not an exaggeration to say that the aspect treats both of these interpretation as they are the SAME THING that can be substituted with one another. You can think of it as the two sides of the same coin. This is known as the principle of ASPECT DUALITY.  or ASPECT VACILLATION.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    What it means is that you can’t project an aspect EXTERNALLY unless you understand what it means SYMBOLICALLY. LIGHT PLAYERS have to feel radiant in order to project light, they need to feel clarity in order to improve their vision, they need to feel like everything will be alright in order to be lucky. This is known as ASPECT IDIOMATIC LEARNING.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                            IDIOMATIC LEARNING TABLE                                          │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                 ILLUMINATION              ▐█                                 │
    │     REVEALING YOURSELF                                                    ▐██                                │
    │     DRAWING ATTENTION              ███████████████████████████████████████████   PRODUCING LIGHT             │
    │     TO HAVE NO SECRET                                                     ▐██                                │
    │                                                                           ▐█                                 │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                  PERCEPTION               ▐█                                 │
    │     SEEING CLEARLY IN YOUR HEAD                                           ▐██                                │
    │     WANTING TO CLARIFY FEELINGS    ███████████████████████████████████████████   IMPROVING VISION            │
    │     TO WANT TO UNDERSTAND THINGS                                          ▐██                                │
    │                                                                           ▐█                                 │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                 INFORMATION               ▐█                                 │
    │     WANTING TO SEEK INFORMATION                                           ▐██                                │
    │     WANTING TO SHARE INFORMATION   ███████████████████████████████████████████   ACQUIRING INFORMATION       │
    │     WANTING TO EXPLAIN THINGS                                             ▐██                                │
    │                                                                           ▐█                                 │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                   GUIDANCE                ▐█                                 │
    │     WANTING TO LEARN FROM OTHERS                                          ▐██                                │
    │     ACCEPTING TO BE GUIDED         ███████████████████████████████████████████   BEING GUIDED BY FORTUNE     │
    │     TO BE OPEN MINDED                                                     ▐██                                │
    │                                                                           ▐█                                 │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                   FORTUNE                 ▐█                                 │
    │     BEING IN A BRIGHT MOOD                                                ▐██                                │
    │     TO FEEL LUCKY AND OPTIMIST     ███████████████████████████████████████████   MANIPULATING LUCK           │
    │     TO HAVE FAITH IN FORTUNE                                              ▐██                                │
    │                                                                           ▐█                                 │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    A typical example of IDIOMATIC LEARNING is that LIGHT PLAYERS who search for answers long enough will suddenly learn how to invoke VISION OMNIFOLD out of nowhere. Likewise, LIGHT PLAYERS who read a lot of book will find that they are able to magically write a book full of information that they never learned. Or again, LIGHT PLAYERS who are in a bright and positive mood will learn how to PERCEIVE FORTUNATE PATHS. And as a more extreme example, a LIGHT PLAYER that helps people see things will also learn how to HEAL PEOPLE'S EYES as if it is the most natural thing in the world.In essence, sburb players have to vacillate between the symbolic and verbatim interpretations of their aspect, discovering how both sides are but ONE AND THE SAME THING, leading them to realize that they can do things they never though possible because it FEELS LIKE IT MAKES SENSE. This process is also known as ASPECT VACILLATION.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If you have to remember any lesson from ASPECT DIAGRAMS, it is that the boundless spectrum of an aspect isn't something where you pick the parts that you like and then throw away the rest. You have to see an aspect like a big, alive, breathing thing. You can't look at it separately, you have to keep it intact. You want to find equilibrium between the literal meaning, the abstract meaning, the cognitive meaning and also that thing where you pretend to be a wizard power ranger. You have to find balance as if you were walking on a tight rope between two buildings. You lean to one side when you start falling, you lean to the other side when you start falling again, you keep jerking around until you find your center and then maybe you can’ll be ready to make a small step forward. If an aspect is like a symbol then by becoming a symbol of the aspect, you become the aspect by extension. If that makes any sense. But it probably doesn't because even I think it's bullshit.
    
    
    
    
    


	88. MINI FAQ - Missing locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on how to find dungeons in sburb. Very useful for death-seeking. Also includes needlessly colorful ascii art.
    
    
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                                 *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*   MINI FAQ: MISSING LOCATIONS   *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*                                 *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    One of the most common complaint issued by new Sburb players is something which concerns missing locations. The bulk of the complaint is that players finds themselves directed toward a specific location on their Land, where they are promised to find adventures and answers to their questions, only to find a completely empty area. The reaction invoked is usually "is this bugged or do I just not get it". Many players try to make sure that they aren't making a mistake by returning to the NPC that gave them directions, and then following the directions again, only to return to the exact same empty area. These people then suspect that the game failed to load the damn level, which is easy to imagine in view of Sburb's total lack of integrity as a game whatsoever.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    As it turns out, missing ruins in Sburb aren't due to the input of a glitch. These ruins are just hidden and underground.  The problem is that the game is terribly unfriendly and doesn't give any hint whatsoever about this key feature. It assumes that you're a super game nerd that can figure out everything alone. Or maybe the game just hates people. It's not very clear. In any case the involvement of hidden underground ruins, or "dungeons", is the reason why some lands give the wrong impression of having marginally less content than others. Certain sburb lands consists of poetically empty landscapes, with nary a building to explore, in contrast to other lands that sport an overabundance of structures. There isn't any difference of gameplay between these two archetypes. Either way, these lands are riddled with invisible entrances to underground areas which the players need to seek and systematically explore during the span of their quests.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                         A CRUDE OUTLOOK OF HIDDEN LOCATIONS SCATTERED ON A SBURB LAND                        │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │  (DUNGEON WHERE EVERYTHING  ┌────┐              ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒               ┌────┐ (OPTIONAL MINIBOSS          │
    │   IS MADE OF FIRE AND LAVA) │????├┐        ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒░░░▒▒░░░▒        ┌─┤????│  WITH USELESS REWARD)       │
    │                             └────┘└─┐  ▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒    │ └────┘                             │
    │                                     ▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒ │                                    │
    │                                   ▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒░░▒                                    │
    │                                  ▒░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒░░░▒▒                                   │
    │                      ┌────┐     ▒░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒░░░░▒▒     ┌────┐ (DUNGEON FILLED WITH  │
    │   (UNDERWATER LEVEL  │????│    ░░▒░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒░░    │????│  WAY TOO MANY SPIKES  │
    │    ASDASDDASFASDASD) └───┬┘ ┌─░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒░░▒▒░░░   └┬───┘  LIKE THERE WAS A     │
    │                          └──┘ ░░▒▒░▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒   ┌┘      HUGE SALE AT THE     │
    │                              ░░░░▒▒▒░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░ ┌┘       SPIKE STORE OR       │
    │                              ░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒░░░░░░▒░░░░▒─┘        SOMETHING)           │
    │                             ░░▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒░░░▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒░░▒░▒                              │
    │                             ░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░▒░░▒░░▒                              │
    │                             ░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒░░▒▒░░▒  ┌──┐                        │
    │   (HOLY SWEET MURDER WHY   ░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░ │ ┌┴───┐ (TRICKY AREA THAT  │
    │    WOULD ANYONE PUT THIS   ▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░▒─┘ │????│  YOU TRY HUNDREDS  │
    │    IN A GAME)     ┌────┐   ▒▒░▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░▒   └────┘  OF TIME 'TIL YOU  │
    │                   │????├─┐ ▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒░░░░░░▒░▒░░░▒▒▒░░▒           GET IT RIGHT)     │
    │                   └────┘ └─▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒░▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒░▒                             │
    │                            ▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒░▒▒─┐                           │
    │                            ░▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ └──┐                        │
    │                            ▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒░▒░░▒▒   ┌┴───┐                    │
    │                   ┌────┐  ┌─▒▒▒░░▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒   │????│                    │
    │ (ICE DUNGEON WITH │????├──┘ ▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒▒░░░    └────┘                    │
    │  JUMPING PUZZLES) └────┘    ░░▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒░░░░▒  (HUGE DEATHTRAP WITH ZERO   │
    │                              ░▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒░░▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒░░░▒░▒▒   REWARD NO SERIOUSLY LIKE   │
    │                              ░░░▒▒░░▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░    NOTHING AT ALL)            │
    │                               ░░▒░░░▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░▒▒                               │
    │                               ▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░▒┐                               │
    │                           ┌────▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░░▒░░░▒│  ┌────┐                       │
    │  (LONG AND BORING     ┌───┴┐    ░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒ └──┤????│                       │
    │   STUFF WITH NO BOSS) │????│     ░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒     └────┘                       │
    │                       └────┘       ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▒▒░░▒▒░░░░░░▒▒░░░░▒▒░░░░░░░░▒▒      (THAT ONE DUNGEON YOU HAVE   │
    │                                     ▒░░░░▒▒▒▒░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒░▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒        TO DO LAST BUT WHICH MAKES  │
    │                                       ▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒          ALL THE OTHER SUPER EASY)   │
    │               (SUPER HARD TO   ┌────┐ └┐▒▒▒░░░░░░░▒▒▒░░▒▒░▒░▒░░░▒▒▒▒ └──┐                                    │
    │                REACH AREA THAT │????├──┘   ▒▒░░░░▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒       ┌┴───┐                                │
    │                ISN'T WORTH IT) └────┘           ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒            │????│ (WHAT IS THE POINT             │
    │                                                                        └────┘  OF THIS PLACE)                │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                AS IF IT WASN'T HARD ENOUGH TO VISIT ALL THESE PLACES THEY HAVE TO BE INVISIBLE               │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The tricky part in all this business is learning how to reveal secret locations in Sburb.  This is something that stumps a lot of new players and this is where this mini-FAQ kicks in. First of all, these areas work upon the same principle as every other secrets in sburb, which is that hidden stuff reveals itself when you become aware of a secret. For example when you see an oddly colored wall section you can just roll your eyes and be like "come ON I know there's something here" and then the fake wall slides to the side while an annoying tune plays. I hate those tunes urgh.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now, fake walls are easy to manage but revealing dungeons is a whole lot harder. There are levels of secrecy in Sburb and dungeons are hidden deeper, under many more layers of concealment . A void player would be better at explaining that kind of junk. The idea is that the deeper something is hidden, the harder you have to insist that you know where it is in order to force it out in the open. It sounds easy in theory but when you're standing in the middle of an empty grass field with the wind blowing in your hair, it's hard to insist that something is missing. It just feels silly. You keep second-guessing yourself, you wonder if you got the wrong place or if you got confused or lost. Heck, even when you know for sure that something is hidden in a general area, it is still not enough to force it to reveal itself. You gotta be specific about this stuff. You gotta find the exact right spot that makes you go “wait a minute”, so you can capitalize on that momentum and get a hella clear feeling that something is missing and that it's impossible to deny and that it might as well show up.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    If I had to explain it in other words, I guess it's a bit like when you try to walk in a room with the lights turned off. You can't see anything in the room but you don't wanna step into something hard so you put your hands in front of you and you try to catch a desk or chair or wall. But sometimes you miscalculate distances or you misremember things and your hands swat into empty air and it just feels wrong, completely wrong. You expect to meet resistance but when your hands slice right through the darkness and then the world stops making sense for a second. You can't see anything but you know for SURE that something is missing, that you're supposed to find substance in the void. That's the exact kind of feeling you want to focus on when you're looking for dungeons. It's like looking at a place where a building used to be before being destroyed and where it still feels like something isn't right, like if you walked forward then you'd bump into something solid and it would turn out that the building was never gone. Or it's like the reverse feeling of forcing yourself to walk into a hologram wall, there's nothing in front of you but your guts say that there should be something. You really need to ask a Void Player to get more into this mumbo jumbo.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The bottom line is that you want to look more  deeply into the areas that look empty but don't feel empty. That's the gist of it. You keep an eye out for that stuff while you explore your land and when you find one of these subtle spots, you close your eyes, you drift around, you find the right place where to stand that is giving off the secrecy vibrations, where you know that something is missing, then you grab that feeling by the horns and you're like "fuck you, there should be something here" and then BAM, it brings forth a stupid skull-shaped cavern with torches or something. Sometimes it rises from the ground, like a reverse-motion video of a small temple that is sinking into quicksand. Sometimes the dungeon entrance will burst out of a cliff wall like the kool-aid man. Sometimes it's hidden in a body of water, in which case the temple-like entrance will raise from the water along with a path of stepping stones to reach it. And again there's that stupid tune that plays whenever a secret is revealed. Double-urgh.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │     ######░░░░###############################░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░########░░░░░############################     │
    │     #####░░░░#######░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░##############░░░░░░░░░░░░░######░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░░###░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░############░░░░░░░░░░#####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░###░░###################░░░░░░░░░░░###########░░░░░░░░#####░░░░░#############################     │
    │     ####░░░###░########################░░░░░░░░░##########░░░░░░░░####░░░░░#############################     │
    │     ####░░░###░############################░░░░░░░##########░░░░░░░###░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░░#########░░░░░░░░░░░###########░░░░░░#########░░░░░░###░░░░░░############################     │
    │     #####░░##░░####░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░#########░░░░░########░░░░####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░####░##########░░░░░░####░░░░##########░########░░░░####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░░░░░░░░░░░░░░####░░░░░░░░░░########░########░░░░####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░#########░░░░░░░░░░####░░░░░░######░########░░░░#####░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░#░░░░░#########░░░░░░░░#####░#####░░########░░░░####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░##░░░░░░░░░░░#######░░░░░░░#░#####░░########░░░░####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░######░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░##░░░░░░#####░░########░░░░####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     #####░░##░###░#░##########░░░░####░░░░##░░░#####░░########░░░░####░░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░######░░░░░░░####░░░░##░####░#####░░########░░░######░░░░░############################     │
    │     ####░░░#░░###░#░##########░░░░░░░░░░░░░###░#####░░########░░░###████████████########################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░#░░░░##░░░░░#####░░░░░░#░###░#####░░########░░░#████████████████######################     │
    │     ####░░░##░###░#░░░░░░░░░░##░░░░#░░░###░###░#####░░########░█████████████████████####################     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░░░###░░░####░░░░░##░###░#####░░#######████████████████████████###################     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░░░░░░░░#░░░#####░##░###░#####░░#####███████████████████████████##################     │
    │     ####░░░#░░░##░###░###░░░░░░####░░░#░##░###░#####░░####█████████████████████████████#################     │
    │     ####░░░#░░░##░#░#░░░░░░░#####░░░░░#░##░###░#####░░###███████████████████████████████################     │
    │     ####░░░#░░░##░#░#░░░░░░##░░░░░░#░░#░##░###░#####░░#██████████████████████████████████###############     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░###░░░##░░░░##░#░##░###░#####░░#██████████████████████████████████###############     │
    │     ####░░░#░░░##░#░#░░░##░░░░░░░░░░#░#░##░###░#####░░######█████████████████████████████####█#█########     │
    │     #####░░#░░░##░#░#░░#░░░░##░░░#░░#░#░##░###░#####░░######████████████████████████████###█##█#█#█#####     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░#░░░#####░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░######███████████████████████████#####█#█#█#█#####     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░##░░░░░░░#░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░######███████████████████████████##██#███████#####     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░#########░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░#######█████████████████████████###███████████####     │
    │     ####░░░#░░░####░#░░##'''''##░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░#######████████████████████████#####██████████####     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░#######███████████████████████#######████████#####     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░#######░██████████████████████########██████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░#######░░████████████████████████######█████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░#░░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░########░░#████████████████████████####█████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░##░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░########░░░░#███████████████████████####████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░##░#░##░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░########░░░#░###██████████████████████##████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#░#░##░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░########░░░░░###████████████████████████████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#░#░##░#'''''''#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░########░░░#░##█████████████████████████████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#░#░##░#XXXXXXX#░░#░#░#░##░###░#####░░########░░░#░#██████████████████████████████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#░#░###XXXXXXXXX###░#░#░##░###░#####░░########░░░░░#██████████████████████████████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#░#░##XXXXXXXXXXXX#####░##░###░#####░░########░░░░#███████████████████████████████######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#░###XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###░##░###░#####░░########░░░░░██████████████████████##██████#######     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#░##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX####░###░#####░░########░░░░░██████████████████████###############     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░░░#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX######░#####░░########░░░#███████████████████████###############     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░░░XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###░#####░░########░░░#████████████████████████##############     │
    │     ####░░░##░░░#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX######░░#########░░█████████████████████████##############     │
    │     ####░░░##░░#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###░░########░░░█████████████████████████##############     │
    │     ####░░░####XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX##########░░░█████████████████████████##############     │
    │     ####░░░##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX######░░█████#████████████████████##############     │
    │     ####░░#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###░█████#████████████████████##############     │
    │     ####░#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX#████##████████████████████##############     │
    │     ####░#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX#████░#████████████████████##############     │
    │                                                                                                              │
    │                   HMMM DOES IT LEADS TO ADVENTURE OR PLANNED MURDER? ONLY ONE WAY TO KNOW                    │
    │                                                                                                              │
    └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now all that's left is exploring that beast and trying not to die. It's worth nothing that the deeper a dungeon is hidden, under many layers of secrecy, then the more that dungeon is going to be perilous and hard to navigate. In addition, some dungeons can be so hard to find that even when you know that you're standing in the right spot, you can't generate enough gut feelings to force the entrance out in the open. You need to cultivate a strong sense of disbelief to pull these stunts, it's horribly dumb but if you need any help with that then a Hope Player will tell you all about this stuff. Also if you need help with finding dungeons in general you might want to team up with a Light Player, these guys are like super fricking good good at revealing stuff.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Note that revealing dungeons will cause sudden rumbling and earthquakes when the entrances dig themselves out, and it's kind of a rule that your first dungeon-reveal will make you fall on your butt. Also, dungeons that have already been discovered can go back into hiding mode under certain conditions. It sometimes happens when you beat a dungeon so hard that you don't think you'll ever need to see it again, in which case the entrance will sulk behind your back when you leave. Gives a pretty sweet feeling of completion. On the other hand, dungeons can also go back in hiding mode when they kick your ass so hard that you don't wanna see them anymore.  A super hard dungeons will spit you out and then its entrance will slide away as if to say "just go home". It's a bit insulting. Anyhow these dungeons can be re-revealed again at a later date when you actually want to see them. Plus there's this weird glitch where dungeons go back in hiding mode if a Void Player sneezes near them. What's up with that.
    
    
    
    


End file.
